Lost in Nightmare
by Huicergo Montediesberg
Summary: Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu mereka pun tiba. Hari dimana mengawali liburan panjang mereka yang berstatus sebagai mahasiswa. Dan juga hari dimana mereka memulai sebuah kenangan yang menyenangkan, atau menegangkan? The Epilogue of Nightmare is UPDATE. Mind to RnR for The Last Time? Fiction cover was created by myself.
1. Nightmare 1: The Ideas

**Konnichiwa…**

**Nama saya Lucifer Montediesberg. Saya Author baru disini.  
>Saya ingin memperkenalkan fic pertama saya yang baru di 'Publish'. Karena ini adalah fic pertama, jadi maklum kalau masih ancur banget ceritanya, bahasa tidak jelas, jelek, tidak berkelas, dan tidak berkualitas, serta bisanya cuma jadi fic sampah doang…<strong>

**Jika masih penasaran dengan fic yang saya buat, So… langsung baca saja ya…!  
>Kalau tidak suka dengan fic saya ini, yah… mendingan klik tombol 'back' aja… Daripada nanti pusing-pusing dan muntaber stadium 4… 'kan bisa gawat.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read (DLDR)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO  
>SasuSaku fic<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**** :  
>Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Story****:  
>L <strong>O **S **T **I **N **N **I **G **H **T **M** A** R** E**  
><strong>Lucifer Montediesburg<strong>**  
>("This story is MINE")<br>("I'm just borrow the character from Kishimoto-sensei")**

**.**

**.**

**Genre****:  
>Romance, Horror, Mystery, Crime<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Rated****:  
>T – M<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Warning(s****):  
>GaJe, Abal-abal, Miss Typo(s), OOC, OC, Sampah, EyD dan Diksi ancur, Tidak berbobot, and Many More<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Read and Enjoy it**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHTMARE 1**

**The Ideas**

Kafetaria di Konoha Univercity tidak pernah sepi, dengan kata lain selalu ramai oleh para mahasiswa dengan obrolannya yang 'WOW' itu.

Salah satu meja bundar di Kafetaria itu. Duduklah tujuh orang –yang jika dilihat dari keakraban mereka, pasti mereka adalah satu geng.

Baiklah, saya(Author) memilih tentang perjalanan geng 7 orang itu untuk mengisi fic ini yang akan menemani kita bersama.

Mari saya perkenalkan satu persatu tokoh-tokoh yang akan mengisi fic saya ini.

_Character_ _Detacted_

+Nara Shikamaru+

Pemalas. IQ lebih dari 200. Selalu menganggap perempuan merepotkan & cerewet. Yang lainnya tidak ada yang bersifat pribadi. Fakultas Hukum.

+Yamanaka Ino+

Cerewet. Tukang gossip. Centil. Selalu memprioritaskan kecantikan & fashion. Keahlian dalam dunia maya. Fakultas Teknologi Informatika.

+Hyuuga Hinata+

Tidak banyak bicara –karena memang sulit untuk berbicara. Bersuara kecil. Menyukai Uzumaki Naruto. Sering nervous. Fakultas Psikologi.

+Uzumaki Naruto+

Ceria. Sifatnya terbuka dan mudah tebak. Blak-blak an. Bawel. Mesum. Sering tersenyum. Tidak pandai mengendalikan emosi. Suka makan. Fakultas Tata Boga.

+Haruno Sakura+

Polos. Bicara apa adanya. Baik hati. Sering bernyanyi. Pelupa. Pintar kecuali pelajaran eksak. Paling suka melihat alat musik. Sifatnya kekanak-kanakan. Fakultas Musik.

+Uchiha Sasuke+

Kalem. Pendiam. Genius. Dingin. Ketus. Berasal dari keturunan konglomerat. Mempunyai garis keturunan khusus. Misterius. Banyak rahasia dalam hidupnya. Menguasai semua pelajaran fakultas yang ada. Fakultas Kedokteran.

+Sai+

Master senyum. Suka menggambar. Sering terlihat membaca buku dan tidak dapat diganggu. Pandai. Fakultas Design Grafis.

_All Character Completed_

Tunggu.

Kurasa ini adalah geng yang sangat sempurna. Ya. Aku tidak salah pilih.

Coba bayangkan. Tiga anggota dari geng itu adalah mahasiswa terpintar se-universitas.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Nara Shikamaru.

Sai.

Sudahlah. Jangan membahas mereka bertiga.

Sekarang. Mari kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi dengan geng ini.

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

"Yeeeaahhh!" teriak kegirangan yang ternyata berasal dari karakter bernama Naruto itu. Bikin telinga saya pengeng saja.

"Bisakah kau diam Naruto. Kau hampir membuat telinga kami tuli seketika karena suara cempreng mu itu." sahut si centil yang bernama Ino.

"Kau tahu Ino. Walaupun Naruto mempunyai suara cempreng yang –_well_ hampir membuat telinga kita tuli ini, tapi kalau bernyanyi suaranya indah, lho." puji Sakura walaupun rada menyinggung perasaan Naruto sedikit karena salah satu sifatnya itu.

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan atas pujiannya." balas Naruto terhadap Sakura, "Kalian tahu-"

"Nggak." jawab yang lain kompak dengan nada yang berbeda. Kecuali Sasuke.

"Aku belum selesai!" Jawab Naruto dengan emosi kekesalan dan tampang cemberutnya. Lalu Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya kembali. "Kalian tahu 'kan mulai besok kita libur panjang…"

"Hmm… Hmm…" ucap yang lain sambil mengangguk sebanyak dua kali.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat acara seperti pergi dan menginap disuatu tempat?"

1 menit

Setengah jam

1 jam

"Jawab woiii!"

"Oh… hahaha… setuju setuju setuju." ujar yang lainnya dengan tampang tidak berdosa. Masih tetap… kecuali Sasuke.

"Hebat kau Naruto, kau bisa memikirkan hal itu. Aku saja tidak." kata Shikamaru dengan nada malas-malasannya yang tingkat tinggi.

"Hehehe… Jangan memuji seperti itu… Aku jadi malu." Naruto tersipu malu sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'Hah… memangnya nada suaraku seperti memuji ya?' batin Shikamaru dalam hatinya.

"OK! Bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita ketemuan di suatu tempat gitu?" sahut Ino. Matanya memandangi temannya satu-persatu dengan harapan semua akan ikut.

"Ara… nanti sore?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada setengah terkejutnya, "Aku tidak bisa. Aku ada acara nanti sore."

"Eeehh… Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang semakin lama semakin tinggi ditambah dengan nada yang sangat dramatis.

"Ti-tidak bi-biasanya Sa-sakura-chan ada pementasan mu-musik di hari bi-biasa." Hinata menyahut dengan suara terkecil dan dengan terbata-bata. Takut menyinggung perasaan Sakura.

Semua menoleh ke Sakura. Bahkan Sasuke yang diam pun juga ikut menoleh.

Sakura melihat dengan tampang polos dan bingung ke setiap pasang mata teman-temannya, "Hei… Kenapa kalian melihat ku seperti itu. Tidak enak tahu." Sakura mengembungkan pipinya.

Tanpa disadari. Tiba-tiba. Dan tanpa terduga-duga. Salah satu tangan Sasuke bergerak dan mencubit pipi Sakura yang mengembung.

"Lucu." kata Sasuke datar. Tanpa nada. Dingin. Singkat. Jelas. Padat. Dan yang pastinya masih dengan tanpa _stoic_ andalannya.

'Mujizat.' kata mereka semua dalam hati.

Ino merasa iri karena hanya Sakura yang diperlakukan dengan Sasuke seperti itu. Sedangkan dia… **tidak**.

"Sasuke. Kau sakit ya." tangan Naruto bergerak untuk menghentikan cubitan Sasuke ke Sakura itu dan menempatkan tangannya didahi Sasuke. Lalu melepaskannya kemudian.

"Hn."

'Tangan Sasuke dingin.' batin Sakura.

Hening sejenak

"Ah! Sudahlah teman-teman. Jadi, kapan kita akan bertemu?" celetuk Sai yang sudah bosan atas semua keheningan ini.

"Hmm… Mendokusai." Shikamaru merenggangkan tubuhnya yang sudah pegal-pegal, "Kalau malam? apakah kau bisa?" tanya Shikamaru menuju Sakura.

"Nah… Kalau malam bisa." jawab Sakura dengan sangat yakin sambil mengangguk sekali.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, kita ketemuannya malam saja. Gimana?" usul Sai sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit kedepan.

"Baiklah. Di tempat biasa ya." Naruto menjawab dengan antusias.

"OK. Jam setengah delapan malam ya." Ino memperingatkan, "Sasuke-kun, kau ikut 'kan?" tanya Ino dengan nada yang centil.

"Hn."

Sakura melirik arlojinya. "Baiklah minna. Aku pulang dulu, ya…"

"Ya, kita juga sudah mau pulang." jawab yang lainnya dengan serempak. Kok bisa?

Semua pun mulai bangkit berdiri dari kursi tempat duduk mereka.

"OK. Jaa mata, minna-san." ucap semuanya lalu pergi menuju kendaraan masing-masing untuk pulang kerumah mereka dan mempersiapkan diri untuk pertemuan nanti malam.

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

Malam pun tiba sebelum jam setengah delapan malam, satu persatu dari mereka pun mulai datang dengan kendaraan mereka masing-masing.

Karena berhubung saya(Author) sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Jadi saya akan memberi tahu urutan nama-nama yang datang dari pertama hingga akhir.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Sai.

Yamanaka Ino.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Nara Shikamaru.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan yang terkahir…

Haruno Sakura.

"Ma-maaf Minna-san…" nafas Sakura tersenggal-senggal. Ia mengatur nafasnya sejenak "Aku telat. Sudah lama?"

"Ah, Sakura! Duduklah kita juga pada baru datang, kok." sapa Ino ramah dengan senyumannya yang 'WOW' seperti biasanya, sambil menepuk-nepukan tangannya diatas kursi yang masih kosong tepat disebelahnya.

"Oh. Oke." Sakura duduk setelah Ino memberikannya kode duduk-disebelahnya-yang-masih-kosong itu.

"Jadi… Apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk mengisi liburan?" tanya Sasuke langsung pada intinya.

Hening.

"Akhirnya kau bicara, Sasuke" kata Naruto sambil memeluk erat Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya. Sehingga Sasuke terdorong kesamping –yang dimana disampingnya adalah seorang Ino.

'Aaahhh~~ Sasuke-kun.' Ungkapan bahagia Ino yang membuat mukanya bersemu merah.

"Wajah mu kenapa merah Ino?" tanya Sai dengan polosnya. Naruto pun menarik badan Sasuke hingga ia duduk tegak kembali setelah menyadari posisi tubuh 'korban'nya sudah berubah akibat kelakuannya.

"Hah? Ah. Tidak apa-apa." tawa kebahagiaan menyelimuti pikiran dan hatinya. 'Hohoho… Kau lihat Sakura? Aku bahkan bisa merasakan tubuh Sasuke secara langsung tanpa disengaja. Tunggu. Tanpa sengaja? Argh! Sasuke mencubit Sakura dengan sengaja.' tampang cemberut pun terpasang diwajah merah Ino yang mulai memudar.

"Hahaha… Kau lucu. Tampang mu bisa berubah-ubah." ujar Sai spontan.

"Biarin."

"Sudah. Sudah. Ayo kita kembali ke pokok pembicaraan kita. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan tidur… Hoaaammm…" kata Shikamaru dengan nada suara hampir menguap diakhir katanya.

"Iya, Iya." kata Ino dengan nada ketus.

"Hmm... Bagaimana kalau kita menginap di suatu villa atau apa… gitu?" ujar Naruto.

"Aku juga sudah tahu kita akan menginap. Tapi dimana?" kata Sakura dengan penekanan dibeberapa kalimat.

"Hmm… Gimana kalau didalam hutan. 'Kan seru!" tutur Sai dengan semangat.

"Ta-tapi, siapa yang tahu lokasinya atau nomor telepon penginapan yang bisa dihubungi?" kata Hinata seraya meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas meja tepat didepannya.

"Kenapa tidak di villa hutan mu saja Hinata? 'kan tidak ada yang menempati." tanya Ino kepada Hinata.

"A-ano… Bukannya tidak mau dipinjamkan tapi sepanjang liburan nanti Villa nya akan dipakai oleh keluarga ku yang ingin berlibur kesana." ucap Hinata dengan terus terang dan malu-malu.

"Yah…" ucap Ino dengan putus asa dan tidak ada harapan.

Naruto menoleh kepada Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah sorot mata yang memandangnya dengan tampang tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. "Hmm… Sasuke, Kau 'kan terkaya digeng kita… Bagaimana kalau-"

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil sedikit menunduk dan memejamkan matanya.

"Oh… OK. Baiklah." tanpa diperjelaskan Naruto pun sudah mengerti apa artinya.

Semua pun mulai berisik dengan perdebatan dan pertanyaan tentang tempat penginapan yang akan ditempati nanti.

"Hhh… kapan selesainya?" ujar Shikamaru pada akhirnya. "Kurasa aku mempunyai seseorang yang dapat dihubungi untuk kebutuhan penginapan kita."

"Kau mempunyai kenalan didalam hutan?" kata Naruto penasaran.

"Hmm. Aku dan keluarga ku sering menginap didalam hutan dan kami sudah berhubungan baik dengan penjaga villa nya."

"OK!" ucap Naruto semangat. "Tapi dimana?"

"Yah… Letaknya lumayan jauh dari sini. Tapi kujamin kalian takkan menyesal, deh…"

"Jauh? Aku tidak yakin aku bisa ikut." ucap Sakura dengan khawatir.

"Apakah orangtua mu tidak memperbolehkan mu bermain jauh-jauh, Sakura?" tanya Ino yang padahal senang jika Sakura tidak ikut. Karena dapat bebas memikat si Sasuke.

"A- bukannya begitu. Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka menjadi khawatir terhadap ku." balas Sakura ragu-ragu seraya menundukkan kepalanya kebawah.

"Hello, Sakura! Kita ini sudah besar, kau tahu. Kau berhak untuk pergi untuk kepentinganmu sendiri." ucap Ino dengan PD-nya, "Lagian tidak akan ada hal yang terjadi terhadap kita."

"Ta-" tutur Sakura kembali, tetapi terpotong oleh Ino yang cerewetnya setengah mati.

"Ya 'kan Shikamaru?" sela Ino dengan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Shikamaru.

"Iya. Tentu." Kata Shikamaru meyakinkan dengan menyenderkan badannya disenderan kursi tepat dibelakangnya.

"Lihat. Kita akan bersenang-senang tanpa ada rasa khawatir, Sakura." Ino menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Hhhh… baiklah." ucap Sakura ragu.

"Yosh! Masalah terakhir. Menurut kalian… hari apa yang enak untuk pergi?" tanya Naruto setelah puas mendengar pernyataan terakhir Sakura.

"Besok."

Semua pasang mata menoleh kearah sumber suara itu berasal.

Bingo!

Uchiha Sasuke lah yang mengusulkan nya.

Setelah tersadar karena dipandangi oleh teman-temannya. Sasuke langsung menolehkan kepala kepada Naruto. "Benarkan… Naruto?"

"Oh… hahaha… Iya."

"Tadi setelah bubar di Kafe. Naruto mengusulkan 'besok' karena sudah tidak sabar untuk menginap dengan hari libur yang panjang." ucap Sasuke panjang lebar tetap dengan tampang datarnya. Dengan **catatan** : Ini kali pertama seorang Uchiha Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Sakura dengan menautkan salah satu alisnya.

"Hn?" tanpa dijelaskan pun kalian pasti tahu ini suara siapa.

"Besok? Bukankah terlalu cepat?" jelas Sakura kembali akan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan sebelumnya.

"Tenang saja, Sakura-chan. Lebih cepat, lebih baik, lebih enjoy! Iya nggak, _guys_?" tanya Naruto dengan memandang teman-temannya secara bergantian.

"Yoi, _coy_!" respon mereka serempak walau beberapa ada yang menjawabnya dengan nada malas-malasan.

"Hhh… aturlah semau kalian." Sakura sudah psarah melihat yang lain sepertinya juga setuju.

"Asyiiikkkk!" ujar Naruto bahagia. "Baiklah pulang dan kemasi barang-barang kalian. Ingat kita akan memakai dua buah mobil saja, yaitu mobil Sasuke dan Sai."

"Iya." seru Sai dengan senyuman andalannya.

"Hn."

"Selanjutnya kita pecah jadi dua bagian. Shikamaru, Ino, dan Hinata ikut dalam mobil Sai, sedangkan Aku dan Sakura di mobil Sasuke." ujar Naruto kesenangan.

"Kenapa harus Sakura ikut kalian terus? Aku 'kan juga mau." Ino mengucapkan keluhannya. Dengan sangat jujur.

"Ya… karena kita dari kecil selalu bertiga. Iya 'kan?" kepalanya menoleh ke Sasuke dan Sakura. Yang hanya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan kepala.

"Hanya tempat duduk saja kenapa harus diperebutkan? Yang penting 'kan dapat semua." gumam Shikamaru seraya membuang muka.

"Baiklah. Kita pulang, mempersiapkan perlengkapan yang akan dibawa nanti, istirahat, dan langsung cabut!" ujar Naruto yang hampir berteriak itu.

"Ok. Pulang." ucap Sai.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." kata Shikamaru.

Semuanya pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya secara bersamaan.

Sakura melirik jam tangannya yang menghiasi pergelangan tangannya yang putih dan mungil tersebut. '_Jam sembilan lewat_.'

Sasuke yang melihat sahabat dari kecilnya itu gelisah pun menepuk kepala nya. **Mungkin** berusaha untuk menenangkannya. "Jangan khawatir. Tidak akan ada yang terjadi. Bersenang-senanglah." ucapnya dengan datar dan sama seperti di kafetaria tadi siang.

"Yah… baiklah, Sasuke." Sakura pun tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang satu itu mulai berbicara panjang lebar didepan orang kecuali Sakura dan Naruto.

"OK. Para sahabat kecilku." Naruto tiba-tiba datang dari belakang dan memeluk mereka berdua dilengan kiri dan kanan nya. "Mari kita siapkan jasmani dan rohani kita untuk besok. Sakura kau jangan lupa membawa barang mu karena kau pelupa level berat." mata Naruto melirik ke arah Sakura disebelah kanan lengannya.

"OK, bos. Tidak akan." Salah satu tangan Sakura begerak untuk melakukan pose hormat tepat dipelipisnya.

"Bagus. Dan jangan lupa bantal guling kesayanganmu itu."

"Iya, iya."

"Dan…" mata Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke disebelah kiri lengannya, "Kau Sasuke. Jangan lupa untuk mengisi bensin mobilmu itu hingga penuh, agar tidak kekurangan saat diperjalanan nanti."

"Hah? Memangnya mobilku pernah berhenti karena mogok atau kekurangan bensin apa?" tampang Sasuke meremehkan Naruto dan menyombongkan diri sedikit.

"Ok, deh, Tuan Muda Uchiha Sasuke. Mobilmu selalu terawat dan selalu dalam keadaan _great condition_." puji Naruto kepada Sasuke dengan nada suara yang dibuat-buat.

"Yah… tidak seperti mobilmu." Timpal Sasuke dengan senyuan liciknya.

"Iya, iya. Puas?" merasa tidak senang Naruto pun menantang Sasuke dari nada bicaranya.

"Hei, sudah jangan beradu mulut disini. Ayolah kita pulang, urusan adu mulut kalian di _grup_ dunia maya saja." cetus Sakura seraya melenggang pergi menuju mobilnya.

"Ok. Sampai jumpa." salam perpisahan dari Naruto. Salah satu tangannya bergerak keatas dan melambai-lambai kearah kiri dan kanan berulang kali.

"Jaa." salam perpisahan dari Sakura seraya mengangkat satu tangannya keatas dan diturunkan kambali.

"Hn." salam perpisahan dari Sasuke yang hanya disertai dengan sebuah anggukkan. Tunggu. Itu bukan salam perpisahan, tapi respon dari salam perpisahan Naruto dan Sakura tadi.

Mereka pun mulai masuk kedalam kendaraan mereka yang tempat parkirnya sudah dipesan beberapa saat yang lalu, sehingga mobil mereka bertiga terparkir bersejajar. Menyalakan mesin mobil mereka. Dan menginjak gas secara bersamaan dan keluar dari tempat diskusi mereka.

Seperti apa persiapan dan strategi perjalanan mereka nanti?

_~Lost In Nightmare~_

**Tsutzuku**

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Bacot Area** **:**

**Nah… ini adalah fic pertama saya. Memang masih garing sih... soalnya baru pertama kali buat fic, rasanya bagaimana gitu… susah dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Tapi sepertinya saya sudah mulai terbiasa.**

**Untuk update 'Nightmare' selanjutnya saya masih ragu. Lebih baik kelanjutan fic ini saya publish atau tidak. Itu semua tergantung kepada para pembaca . Saya telah menamatkan cerita ini dalam laptop saya, so… tinggal para pembaca saja yang menikmati.**

**Dan tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk para 'SIDERS'(Silent Readers) dan para Author senior sekalian yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic pertama saya yang hancur sangat dan tidak ada seru-serunya ini, yang hanya membaca sekilas saja, maupun yang hanya meng'klik' judul fic ini lalu keluar karena takut akan peringatan dan **_**warning**_** diatas atau hanya salah menekan judul fic.**

**Tapi, alangkah lebih baik dan sangat berkenan dihati saya jika anda sekalian yang telah membaca fic ini meninggalkan sebuah tulisan ungkapan hati, kritik, saran, dan **_**concrit**_**-an dari lubuk hati anda untuk fic pertama saya atau mungkin untuk saya sendiri.**

**A/N** **:**

**FLAME diterima dengan lapang dada. Tetapi, ada syaratnya, yakni…  
>"Flame yang diterima mengandung <strong>_**concrit**_**-an yang sangat berarti."  
>Jika tidak, saya sarankan lebih baik tidak perlu menge-FLAME. Tapi, tulislah sebuah <strong>_**review**_** yang berisi:  
>"… update kilat…"<br>Hanya dengan sepenggal kata itu sudah membuat saya puas.**

**Jika anda masih ingin menge-**_**flame**_** fic ini, silakan kirim dalam format PM ke **_**profile**_** saya saja.**

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih teramat dalam bagi seluruh pembaca.**

**Signature,**

**Lucifer Montediesberg**


	2. Nightmare 2: The Preparetions

**Hai kita ketemu lagi…!  
>Saya, Lucifer Montediesberg, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika 'Nightmare 1' yang kemarin dipublish ceritanya ancur banget, pendiksiannya kurang dengan kata lain kebanyakan adegan dialog yang super duper sangat GaJe! Bahkan dapat membuat para pembaca jadi ngantuk dan malas untuk membaca.<br>Sekali lagi saya minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya.**

**Jika anda sekalian berkenan, saya akan terus mengupdate fic pertama saya ini, semoga kalian tidak bosan lagi dalam membacanya.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read (DLDR)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO  
>SasuSaku fic<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**** :  
>Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Story****:  
>L <strong>O **S **T **I **N **N **I **G **H **T **M** A** R** E**  
><strong>Lucifer Montediesburg<strong>**  
>("This story is MINE")<br>("I'm just borrow the character from Kishimoto-sensei")**

**.**

**.**

**Genre****:  
>Romance, Horror, Mystery, Crime<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Rated****:  
>T – M<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Warning(s****):  
>GaJe, Abal-abal, Miss Typo(s), OOC, OC, Sampah, EyD dan Diksi ancur, Tidak berbobot, and Many More<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Read and Enjoy it**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHTMARE 2**

**The Preparetions**

Dirumah –lebih tepatnya didalam kamar- masing-masing. Setelah mandi dan mempersiapkan barang bawaan untuk esok hari. Mereka menyempatkan diri untuk berselancar di dunia maya, tepatnya disebuah website yang dibuat oleh Ino untuk geng mereka.

Satu persatu dari mereka mulai online di laptopnya masing-masing. Dan satu persatu anggota-geng-tujuh-orang itu memasuki _grup_ nya. Pertama-tama mereka saling menyapa satu sama lain, hingga pada akhirnya sampailah pada bahasan topik utamanya.

_**ChatRoom**_

Naruto : Saa… Minna. Skrang aku akan mengumumkan urutan penjemputannya.

Sai : Seeehhh… sampe ada urutannya sgala.

Shikamaru : Kenapa gak random aja?

Ino : Benar. Knpa hrus pake urutan sgala.

Sakura : Mungkin maksud Naruto agar kita tdk sling tunggu-mnunggu.

Sasuke : Hn.

Ino: Sasuke-kun! Akhirnya kau pnya wktu u/ online jga.

Hinata : ini adl sbh mjizat Qta smua dpt b'kmpul didunia maya.

Naruto : yg pstiny tnpa dsruh.

Sakura : iya. Hahahaha

Naruto : baiklah aku beritahu urutannya.

Naruto : Sai pertama menjemput Shikamaru, kedua Ino, dan ketiga adl Hinata.

Naruto : Lalu Sasuke. Pertama kau harus menjemput ku, lalu Sakura.

Sakura : walah… knpa aku slalu dijmpt pling t'akhr nyo.

Sasuke : Krna kau pelupa.

Naruto : Hm Hm. Aku mnmptknmu pling t'akhr dijmput agr kau pnya wktu u/ mmrksa kmbli bwaan mu, Sakura-chan.

Sakura : yah… Ok lah.

Ino : _Poor_ Sakura.

Sakura : jahat kau, Ino.

Sasuke : …

Shikamaru : knpa kau Sasuke?

Sasuke : tdk…

Sai : Sasuke sdg mnunjukan kp'htianny kpd shbt prmpuan kclnya… wkwkwkwk

Sasuke : diam kau!

Shikamaru : seeehhh…

Naruto : ? Bnr itu Sasuke?

Sasuke : Ap kau prcy kpdny, Naruto?

Sakura : Weiii! Udah lah… Sai sih manas-manas-in Sasuke dluan.

Ino : Sudahlah, guys…

Hinata : lebih baik Qta smua sgra tdur u/ mngmplkn tnga bwt esok.

Sai : hmm… Aku stju.

Shikamaru : Ya sudah.. Jaa..

__All friends offline__

_**.**_

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

_**.**_

Pagi hari, tepatnya masih jam setengah tujuh pagi. Sai mengeluarkan mobil Volvo XC90 berwarna coklat metalik nya dari gerbang pintu rumahnya dan bergerak mengarah ke jalan raya yang masih sedikit renggang dan leluasa walau telah terlihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disana.

Ia mengikuti aturan main jemput-jemputan nya Naruto. Pertama ia ke rumah Shikamaru. Dengan tanpa mempedulikan aturan lalu lintas ia menancapkan gas nya dengan metode mengebut-level-dewanya dan menuju ke kediaman keluarga Nara.

PIMP PIMP PIMP

Bunyi klakson mobil Sai didepan kediaman keluarga Nara pun membuat sang putra keluarga itu keluar dari pintu rumah dan segera menuju gerbang rumahnya yang telah dibuka kan oleh pelayan rumah setianya.

"Selamat jalan, Tuan Shikamaru." Salam perpisahan dari pelayan prianya dengan membungkuk dengan sangat hormat menghadap tuannya yang berlalu melewatinya.

"Hah." respon Shikamaru singkat. Hei, hei Shikamaru… walau kau seorang tuan muda tetapi hormatilah sedikit pelayanmu yang selalu setia ada saat kau membutuhkan mereka.

Tanpa basa-basi, Shikamaru memasukkan barang ke bagasi mobil Sai yang sudah dibuka kan oleh pemiliknya dengan menekan sebua tombol dari dalam mobil bagian kemudinya. Setelah selesai memasukkan semua barangnya, ia pun melesat masuk kedalam mobil. Tepatnya disebelah kursi sang empunya mobil cokelat metalik tersebut.

"Yo! _Man._" sapanya setelah masuk kemobil sambil membentuk tinju disalah satu tangannya.

"Heh…" Sai pun tersenyum lalu meninjukan tinjunya dengan tinju Shikamaru."OK . Kita akan langsung kerumah Ino, setelah itu kita berlalu kerumah Hinata."

Shikamaru melihat jam arloji yang terpampang jelas pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Yah… lebih baik seperti itu," Shikamaru menatap kembali wajah Sai. "Ayo, kita cabut!"

Sai memutar kepalanya, yang tadinya mengarah ke Shikamaru, sekarang sudah menatap kejalan yang lurus didepannya, dan kembali menancapkan gasnya. Mereka pun melesat dengan laju rata-rata seratus kilometer per jam kerumah selanjutnya.

___**SkipTime**___

"Hai, guys." sapa Ino saat Sai tiba di depan rumahnya hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit saja. Luar biasa kencangnya mobil Volvo yang dia kemudikan itu.

Ino menaruh barangnya dibagasi sama seperti yang dilakukan Shikamaru beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan bergegas masuk kedalam mobil Sai.

Ino mendudukan dirinya dengan bebas dibarisan belakang kemudi. "Wah, ademnya AC ini!" Ino menghela nafas beberapa kali. "Kalian tahu? Aku hampir saja kekeringan. Aku menunggu kalian didepan gerbang rumahku sudah kira-kira sepuluih menit yang lalu, tahu!"

"Lagian… siapa yang suruh menunggu diluar. Semangat sekali." balas Shikamaru dengan seenaknya tanpa memedulikan sebab akibat setelah ia berkata seperti tadi.

Mata Ino sudah menatap Shikamaru dengan tajam. Aura gelapnya mulai menguar dari tubuhnya. Jemarinya sudah ia bunyikan satu persatu, pertanda ia sudah siap menerkam orang yang telah menjawab ungkapannya dengan seenak jidatnya.

Menyadari hal itu, Shikamaru langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara dan berkata, "Baiklah, baiklah, aku menyerah." ucapan penangkal setan-yang-mengamuk yang sangat hebat, bukan? Cocok dengan tipe Shikamaru yang malas berurusan dengan perempuan, karena menurutnya makhluk-ciptaan-Tuhan-yang-sangat-indah itu sangat me-re-pot-kan.

Alhasil? Memang ucapan penangkal setan itu sangat ampuh untuk Ino yang sedang mengamuk. Hanya dengan mengangkat kedua tangan, berkata menyerah, maka kalian akan mendapatkan hasil yang sangat memuaskan diri anda. Silakan dicoba. Semoga anda selamat!

Sai yang sedari tadi meliat dan mendengarkan tingkah dan percakapan mereka, kakinya mulai berpindah menginjak pedal gas –yang sedari tadi berada diposisi pedal rem –secara tiba-tiba, sehingga penumpang lain yang menduduki kursi didalam mobilnya terpental kebelakang. Dan dari perbuatan Sai itu dapat terdengar kata-kata yang keluar memanggil namanya dengan dua intonasi nada yang berbeda.

___**SkipTime**___

"A-Hai, minna." ucap Hinata dengan ragu-ragu sambil menunduk mentapa tanah yang tidak ada bagus-bagusnya dilihat oleh matanya.

Dengan sangat perlahan, hati-hati, dan lemah gemulai, Hinata meninggalkan tempat dimana ia berpijak tadi mengarah ke bagasi belakang mobil Volvo yang sudah terlihat didepan matanya. Karena tahu gerakan Hinata sangat lamban maka Sai keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung mengangkat barang bawaan Hinata ke bagasi mobilnya.

'Gantle sekali' pikir Hinata dalam hati.

"Ayo, masuk!" ajak Sai. Kepalanya ia goyangkan sedikit kearah mobilnya.

"H-hai!" jawab Hinata singkat, bermaksud membalas ajakkan Sai kepadanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kita kembali ke waktu sebelumnya versi Tuan Muda Uchiha Sasuke kita yang tersayang, tercinta, terkeren, tertampan, terkaya, terdingin, terseksi, terdiam, terdatar, dan masih banyak berderet-deret ungkapan 'ter-' lainnya untuk hanya sebuah nama, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat sedang berada didalam rumahnya yang megah nan luas itu. Sibuk memerintahkan para pelayannya untuk mengemasi, mengangkut, dan memasukkan barang bawaannya kedalam bagasi mobilnya.

Dan pastinya tidak ketinggalan bantal kesayangannya agar ia bisa tidur dengan dangat nyenyak disana. Sebuah bantal yang sangat berarti dan disukai oleh pangeran kita satu ini. Jujur. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak dapat tidur jika tidak menggunakan bantal kesayangannya ini. Termasuk OOC 'kah ia?

**Catatan**: Uchiha Sasuke tinggal sendiri dirumah luas nan megah nya itu. Dan rumah itu dibuat dari hasil jerih payah Sasuke selama ini. Walaupun jelas terlihat Sasuke seperti tidak melakukan apapun. Dan 'Author' sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana atau dengan apa cara ia melakukannya. Sama seperti hasil pengenalan tokoh, 'Banyak rahasia didalam hidupnya. Misterius.'

"Tuan Muda. Barang dan mobil yang akan anda pakai sudah siap." Ucap salah satu pelayan rumahnya dengan jarak beberapa meter dibelakang Sasuke.

"Hn. Terima kasih. Kau boleh pergi." Balas Sasuke yang sedari tadi repot dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan ditubuhnya yang, err- ideal. Tenang saja Sasuke, kau tetap tampan walau memakai baju dengan sedikit berantakan. Benarkan para penggemar Sasuke?

"Sesuai dengan perintah mu, Tuan." sang pelayan pun melangkahkan kaki nya menjauhi Sasuke dan segera pergi keluar, tempat dimana mobil Sasuke berada.

Sasuke pun memutar balikkan tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan dengan pintu rumahnya yang besar dan elit, lalu melangkahkan kakinya maju kedepan mendekat kearah pintu. Sebelum Sasuke sampai, pintu rumah dibuka kan oleh kedua pelayannya disebelah kiri dan kanan pedal pintu.

Didepan pintu rumahnya terpampang jelas mobil Porsche Panamera berwarna silvernya yang seperti keluar dari Salon mobil itu.

Sasuke memasuki mobilnya setelah mengambil kunci dari atas nampan yang dipegangi oleh salah seorang pelayannya yang lain, dan mulai menghidupkan mobilnya. Tertera jelas bahwa bensin terisi penuh, sesuai permintaan sahabatnya, Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat 'fuelmeter'nya. Lalu mulai mengendarakan mobil keluar pagar rumahnya yang tinggi dan klasik –sesuai dengan rumahnya yang klasik –yang telah terbuka lebar seperti mempersilakan Tuan Muda nya itu untuk pergi dan bersenang-senang.

Setelah setengah dari mobilnya keluar menuju jalanan bebas. Sasuke membuka kaca mobil tepat disebelah kanannya untuk menyampaikan pesan kepada para pelayannya melalui seorang pelayan kepercayaannya.

"Jaga rumah saat aku pergi. Aku percaya pada kalian." Sasuke tersenyum sedikit, tapi sangat terasa mimik mukanya berbeda saat ia tersenyum.

Pelayan pria itupun terkesima melihat Tuan Muda nya yang sedang tersenyum –walau kecil –itu.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk memindahkan gigi mobilnya menjadi gigi 3 setelah kaki kirinya menginjak pedal kopling. "Oh, ya. Nanti aku akan pulang dengan membawakan sesuatu untuk kalian." tambah Sasuke sebelum ia menekan tombol menaikkan kaca mobilnya agar tertutup kembali.

Muncul semburat merah pucat diwajah pelayan tersebut, "B-baik, Tuan Muda." ucap pelayan tersebut pada akhirnya sambil membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya.

Sasuke melihat sekilas kelakuan pelayannya itu melalui ekor matanya, lalu menginjak pedal gas yang menghasilkan deritan ban mobilnya sesaat. Dengan cepatnya mobil itu melaju kencang melebihi kecepatan kuda menuju kerumah Naruto.

___**SkipTime**___

"Yo, Sasuke!" sapa Naruto sambil mengangkat satu tangannya ke udara. Sangat terlihat jelas senyuman sumringah Naruto seakan-akan sedang memamerkan giginya yang bling-bling.

"Hn." responnya seperti biasa, "Tumben kau, Dobe… Biasanya kau paling malas bangun pagi." ungkap Sasuke karena melihat Naruto sudah berdiri didepan Gerang rumahnya.

"Hahaha…" tawa Naruto lantang, "Kau tahu, Teme? Hanya di hari-yang-ku-sukai saja aku bangun paginya semangat." tangannya menenteng barang bawaannya

"Hn." _Tidak heran dia semangat bangun pagi_, pikir Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, Teme… cepat kau buka bagasimu aku sudah pegal nih menenteng barang bawaanku."

"Hn." salah tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk menekan tombol pembuka bagasi nya. Dan bagasinya pun terbuka.

Dengan sigap Naruto memasukan barang bawaanya kedalam bagasi, yang pastinya sudah terisi barang bawaan Sasuke yang tersusun rapi sejak tadi.

Setelah selesai, Naruto bergegas masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk disebelah Sasuke. Matanya melirik sedikit sebagian dari 'Speedometer' didepan Sasuke. Tepatnya 'fuelmeter'. "Teme, sepertinya kau sudah mengisi bahan bakar yang kau perlukan nanti."

"Heh… sudah kubilang berapa kali, Dobe? Mobilku ini selalu terawat daripada mobilmu." balas Sasuke dengan sedikit kesombongan tertera diwajahnya yang tampan.

"Hah… kurang ajar kau, Teme… Masih untung ku peringatkan." cetus Naruto dengan rasa kecewa dan tidak mau kalah dari sahabatnya yang –_well_, semua orang tahu itu –populer didominasi dari kalangan perempuan, baik perempuan dalam manga, anime, bahkan dunia nyata. Salah satu contoh penggemar Sasuke didunia nyata yakni saya, anda, dan mereka yang lainnya.

"Iya, iya…" kata Sasuke mengalah. "Aku mengisi bensin karena ingat peringatan dari sahabatku yang satu ini." terlihat jelas pengakuan semacam ini dibuat-buat. **Catatan**: Ini kali pertama Sasuke mengalah kepada sahabatnya terutama laki-laki yang berambut seperti durian ini.

Senyum Naruto pun mengembang, "Wah… Kau baik sekali Sasuke." ucap Naruto manja, dan tangannya sudah ia rentangkan selebar-lebarnya untuk memeluk sahabatnya yang pendiam itu.

Sasuke yang sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto berkata, "Berhenti melakukan aksi gila mu itu, Dobe. Lebih baik kita menjemput Sakura yang sudah menunggu kita."

Sasuke menginjak kopling dan mengatur gigi mobilnya dan menekan pedal gas sedalam-dalamnya. Alhasil, perlakuannya itu membuat Naruto terjengkang ke belakang dengan gaya yang tidak elit.

"Dasar kau, Teme… !" teriak Naruto selantang-lantangnya saat mobil melaju kencang.

___**SkipTime**___

Saat Sasuke menginjak rem tepat dirumah terakhir yang ia jemput, terlihat seorang gadis polos sedang menunggu didepan gerbang rumahnya dengan satu pelayannya.

Sasuke pun bergegas keluar dari mobilnya untuk membantu Sakura menaruh barang bawaannya kedalam bagasi mobilnya. Melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang satu itu, Naruto juga tidak mau kalah dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju keluar mobil.

"Hai." sapa Sasuke datar. Dan ia langsung mengambil sebagian barang bawaan Sakura untuk dimasukkan ke dalam bagasi mobil.

"Hai juga." Sakura balas tersenyum. Melihat Sasuke membawa sebagian barang bawaannya untuk dimasukkan ke bagasi, Sakura berkata, "Ah… Sasuke, jangan repot-repot membawa barang ku 'kan disini sudah ada-"

"Tidak apa-apa." sela Sasuke dengan ucapan dan tatapan mata yang datar sedatar-datarnya.

_Hh… kalau sudah begini sudah tidak bisa di lawan._ , pikir Sakura.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" sapa Naruto selanjutnya setelah berdiri tepat didepan Sakura.

"Ohayou!" balas Sakura lagi dengan sepenuh hati.

"Sini biar aku bawa barang bawaanya." Naruto mengangkat barang bawaan sisaan Sakura yang telah dibawa Sasuke tadi, dan berjalan mendekati bagasi mobil, yang dimana Sasuke berada sekarang.

"Jahat kau, Sasuke. Giliran Sakura barangnya dibawain sedangkan aku tidak." Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak. "Jangan-ja-"

"Karena kau laki-laki. Sedangkan Sakura badannya lemah." jawab Sasuke singkat denga ketus seraya berhenti memasukkan barang bawaan Sakura hanya untuk menatap Naruto dengan penuh kesinisan. Keheningan pun tercipta diantara mereka berdua yang hanyut didalam pikiran mereka sendiri.

"A… Terima kasih. Maaf sudah merepotkan." ucap Sakura malu yang tanpa disadari telah berada disamping mereka berdua.

"Ah… tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Kita 'kan sahabat." kata Naruto meyakinkan. "Ya 'kan, Teme?" mata Naruto mendelik kearah Sasuke yang telah kembali melakukan kegiatannya yang tertunda karena ucapan Naruto.

"Hn."

"Sini biar ku masukkan." tangan Sasuke terulur untuk merih barang bawaan Sakura dari tangan Naruto yang sedang berdiam diri.

"Jangan Sasuke, biar aku saja… Ini 'kan jatah ku." Sasuke terdiam. Menatap tajam Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang perasaanya sudah tidak enak karena ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak." arah pandang Sasuke beralih kearah bagasi yang dimana sudah dipenuhi oleh barang bawaan mereka semua. Melihat jenis-jenis barang bawaan mereka yang beragam satu persatu.

"Hm… Sakura, kau membawa Laptop… dan juga buku?" tanya Sasuke. Salah satu alis Sasuke terangkat.

"Hah?" Sakura melihat arah pandang Sasuke. "Oh, iya… agar tidak bosan saja disana." jawab Sakura dengan penjelasan yang cukup masuk akal. Agar-tidak-bosan.

"Hn."

Setelah Naruto selesai memasukkan barang bawaan Sakura kedalam bagasi, pintu bagasi pun ditutup rapat-rapat oleh kedua tangan kekar Naruto. "Yosh! Sudah selesai. Ayo, kita masuk!" ajak Naruto seraya melenggang pergi menuju tempat duduknya.

Mereka bertiga pun masuk kedalam mobil. Sasuke dan Naruto didepan sedangkan Sakura mengambil tempat duduknya dibaris belakang kemudi, seorang diri.

"Hmm… Naruto, lebih baik kau menelpon Shikamaru atau Sai agar kita ketemuan disuatu tempat. 'kan kita tidak tahu tempatnya." tutur Sakura mengusulkan ide yang sangat cemerlang ke sahabatnya yang rada telmi.

"Ah. Benar juga." Naruto pun mengambil telepon genggamnya dari saku kanan celananya, menekan tombol-tombol di handphone nya dan mencari nama Shikamaru lalu menekan tombol berwarna hijau. Nada sambung pun berbunyi. Tidak ada Nada Sambung Pribadi (NSP) yang khusus. Biasa.

Terdengar suara yang berasal dari sebelah sana. "Moshi-moshi."

"Oi, Shikamaru! Sai sudah menjemput yang lainnya 'kah?" punggungnya ia senderkan kebelakang dimana jok mobilnya berada.

"Sudah."

"Hei… kita ketemuan di cafe tempat diskusi kita kemarin malam, ya… Soalnya kita tidak tahu jalannya."

"Oh, ya sudah." telepon pun tertutup yang diawali dengan Shikamaru.

"Huh… dasar Shikamaru. Menutup telepon tidak ada salam perpisahannya." gumam Naruto kesal yang sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Shikamaru saat bertelepon.

"Heh… jangan heran." sahut Sasuke membalas pernyataan fakta Naruto. Ia mulai menekan pedal gas dengan kakinya dan melaju menuju tempat pertemuan kemarin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa menit setelah menelpon Shikamaru. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura pun sampai di tempat pertemuan mereka. Terlihat Shikamaru dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu lebih dulu dari mereka.

Sasuke mengarahkan mobilnya mendekati mobil Sai yang sedari tadi telah terparkir disana, ditepi café kemarin malam.

Sai melihat mobil Sasuke dari kaca spion kanannya, "Lihatlah si 'Naruto and friends'nya itu baru datang!" ledek Sai dari mobilnya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman mautnya.

Kaca jendela Lamborghini Sasuke perlahan terbuka kebawah, "Yo! Maaf kita baru datang. Sudah lama 'kah?" tanya Naruto kepada para temannya yang berada disebelah mobilnya dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya hanya untuk sekedar menyapa.

"Sudah dari tadi tahu!" jawab mereka berempat kompak dengan nada yang berbeda-beda. Terlihat dengan jelas Hinata disini OOC, benar?

"Ahahaha… maaf maaf. Habisnya lokasi kita tadi jauh dari sini sih…" Naruto mencoba mengutarakan alasannya seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Maaf deh kalau rumah ku kejauhan." gumam Sakura dengan suara kecil yang mungkin tidak dapat didengar oleh orang lain.

"Tidak jauh juga."

Sakura menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sang empunya suara yang menjawabnya.

BINGO!

Sasuke lagi yang menjawabnya. Pastinya dengan nada yang datar dan dingin.

Entah hanya halusinasi Sakura atau apa itu, Sakura melihat Sasuke tersenyum –bukan senyum kecil atau senyuman yang nyaris datar, melainkan senyuman yang melengkung **sempurna** yang dilihat mata kepala Sakura tersebut. Walaupun hanya melihat melalui kaca spion tengah sih.

Sakura bingung. Tapi ia tetap memasang wajah yang cemberut dan menjawab pernyataan Sasuke tadi, "Tapi tetap saja rumahku-yang-jauh itu sebuah fakta yang sudah tak terelakkan lagi."

"Benar juga." jawab Sasuke yang pada akhirnya menyetujui ucapan Sakura.

Beberapa menit berbincang, Naruto kembali menaikkan kaca jendela mobilnya keatas.

"Sudah selesai bicaranya?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit malas karena bosan didalam mobil yang tidak melaju jua ini.

"Sudah." Naruto bertatapan mata dengan Sasuke, "Kita ikuti mobil mereka dari belakang, jika salah kita ingin membeli sesuatu, ingin buang air kecil, mengisi bensin, atau apapun itu kita harus menghubungi mereka terlebih dahulu. Begitu juga mereka." jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Hn." melihat Sai mulai menjalankan mobilnya bergerak dari pinggiran café menuju jalan raya, kaki Sasuke juga mulai menginjak pedal gasnya setelah memasukan gigi mobilnya.

Mobil mereka jalan beriringan dan mulai memasuki jalan tol yang **mungkin** cukup membuat kelelahan dan membosankan.

Istirahat yang panjang dan berkelimpahan pun akan dimulai.

**Catatan**: Bukan sebuah petualangan. Hanya kenangan yang tidak akan bisa dilupakan dalam memori **mereka**.

_~Lost In Nightmare~_

**Tsutzuku**

**To be Continued…**

**Chats and 'Bacot' Room (CBR)****:**

**Akhirnya 'Nightmare 2' telah diupdate!  
>Bagaimana? Pendeskripsiannya bertambah,'kah? Atau masih sama dengan 'Nightmare 1'?<br>Semoga fic ini berkenan dalam hati anda.**

**Dalam fic ini masih belum berasa adegan SasuSaku nya, ya?  
>Tentu saja. Karena saya sengaja membuatnya seperti ini agar adegan SasuSaku nya mengalir dengan sendirinya, tapi tenang saja… saya usahakan adegan SasuSaku semakin lama semakin berasa.<strong>

**Saya ingin membalas para 'Rewers' yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview fic pertama saya yang abal, gaje, dan sampah ini.  
>(Untuk kata Rewers adalah singkatan dari kata Reviewers, berhubung saya malas repot dalam mengetik kata Reviewers jadi saya singkat saja. #Digebukkin para Author-senpai)<br>So, check this out!**

**REVIEW**

**T**hyara-Uchiha: Terima kasih sudah membaca, menyukai, dan mereview fic gaje ini. Pastikan telah membaca 'Nightmare 2'nya, ya? Minta review lagi, ya.

**S**akigane: Review malam-malam? Tenang, saya juga suka mereview fic Author lain tengah malam. Terimakasih atas komentar, kritik, dan sarannya. Percayalah bahwa saya tidak pernah berhenti menulis. Review again?

**A**karima Tsukichi: Salam kenal juga. Iya saya sengaja agar adegan serunya belakangan munculnya, biarlah mengalir dengan pelan alur ceritanya. Pembunuhan atau hantu? Menurut mu yang mana? Ralat. Maaf sekali lagi jika membuat para pembaca bosan. Kalau 'Nightmare 2' ini, apakah membuat anda bosan? Tidak apa-apa, sesame Author baik yang baru atau yang sudah lama bergulat didunia ini harus sama-sama memberi masukkan yang berguna, bukan?

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fic abal saya ini, baik bagi pihak 'SIDERS' atau Author yang lainnya karena saking jeleknya ini fic jadi membuat anda semua malas untuk mereview, apalagi membaca ulang. #Ojigi  
>Jika berkenan, bolehkan saya meminta REVIEW lagi. Telinga saya tidak akan ada pegal-pegalnya mendengar ocehan dari mulut kalian.<strong>

**Signature,**

**Lucifer Montediesberg**


	3. Nightmare 3: The Last Room

**Saya, eh- maksudnya aku mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada para pembaca sekalian atas keterlembatan update fic story ku yang sudah seminggu berlalu ini. #Ojigi  
>Untuk lebih lanjutnya lagi, kalian dapat membaca kolom CBR setelah cerita ini… bagi yang ingin tahu. Jika tidak peduli, yah… yang penting kalian membaca fic ku yang di bawah itu sudah membuat aku senang.<strong>

**Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, langsung saja kalian baca 'Nightmare 3' dari cerita ini, ya.  
>Minta maaf lagi kalau masih jelek, tapi saya berusaha untuk selalu menyuguhkan, menyajikan, dan memberi fiction yang terbaik kepada para pembaca sekalian, itu adalah motto saya dalam membuat FanFiction ini. Apa motto anda? OK, lupakan saja kalau tidak ingin di jawab oleh kalian.<strong>

**Douzo! **

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read (DLDR)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO  
>SasuSaku fic<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**** :  
>Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Story****:  
>L <strong>O **S **T **I **N **N **I **G **H **T **M** A** R** E**  
><strong>Lucifer Montediesberg<strong>**  
>("This story is MINE")<br>("I'm just borrow the character from Kishimoto-sensei")**

**.**

**.**

**Genre****:  
>Romance, Horror, Mystery, Crime<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Rated****:  
>T – M<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Warning(s****):  
>GaJe, Abal-abal, Miss Typo(s), OOC, OC, Sampah, EyD dan Diksi ancur, Tidak berbobot, and Many More<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Read and Enjoy it**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHTMARE 3**

**The Last Room**

Mobil Volvo dan Porsche yang mereka pakai mencuri pandang semua orang yang sesama pemakai jalan. Dan membuat semua mobil yang berada disekelilingnya merasa minder.

Mobil mereka melesat cepat, sehingga membuat pemandangan pohon yang berjejer menyamping dan menjulang keatas –di sebelah kiri dan kanan jalan tol yang mereka lewati seperti goresan hijau yang tidak jelas bentuknya.

Setiap kondisi atau keadaan di setiap mobil berbeda. Mari kita lihat keadaan masing-masing dari karakter dan suasana di dalamnya.

**Volvo XC90**

+Sai+

Masih tetap pada pertahanannya. Diam di tempat sambil memegang kendali kemudinya dan menatap lurus kedepan. Dengan senyuman yang tidak jelas, entah dia menikmati keadaan mobil, musik, atau entahlah… .

+Nara Shikamaru+

Menatap ke arah luar jendela mobil disebelah kirinya sambil bertopang dagu diatas dasbor sebelah kirinya. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu dikepalanya.

+Yamanaka Ino+

Mulutnya terbuka tertutup dan kepalanya menoleh kearah seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya, sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Kadang serius, kadang tertawa.

+Hyuuga Hinata+

Posisi duduknya sopan. Ralat sopan banget. Kakinya rapat dan kedua tangannya berada diatas kakinya. Kepalanya menoleh kearah Ino, sepertinya meladeni setiap kata yang dilontarkan teman disebelahnya.

_Condition Completed_

Sepertinya walaupun dua orang laki-laki didalam mobil Volvo itu diam-diam menghanyutkan tetapi dua perempuan dibelakang sangat membawelkan.

Ralat lagi. Hanya **Satu** perempuan yang bawelnya luar biasa, Yamanaka Ino. Mungkin kalau aku(Author) berada didalam mobil dan meladeni pembicaraannya bakal menderita Kejang-Kejang Dadakan(KKD) stadium 4.

OK. Lupakan mereka dan beralih kedalam mobil pujaan anak-anak perempuan, Uchiha Sasuke.

**Porsche Panamera**

_Condition Detected_

+Uchiha Sasuke+

Tetap dalam posisinya mengendarai mobil dengan gaya santai dan rileksnya. Terkadang bibirnya terbuka seperti sedang mengucapkan suatu hal lalu diam kembali. Terkadang matanya melirik ke kaca spion tanpa menggerakkan kepalanya sedikitpun, entah apa yang ia lihat.

+Uzumaki Naruto+

Heh… tertidur pulas sekali bahkan mulutnya menganga walaupun tidak lebar, air liurnya keluar sedikit, tidak elit sekali… mungkin kecapekan. Entah sudah dimana Naruto berada.

+Haruno Sakura+

Badannya ia senderkan dipintu sebelah kirinya dan kakinya ia luruskan diatas kursi baris belakang yang memanjang, secara ia hanya sendiri dibelakang. Matanya sudah seperti tidak tahan lagi menopang kelopak matanya yang ingin tertutup rapat. Tekadang mulutnya terbuka seperti nya menjawab perkataan Sasuke yang masih terjaga.

_Condition Completed_

Sepi banget.

Hhhh… baiklah, mendingan kita mendengar percakapan Sasuke dan Sakura didalam mobil, daripada mendengar percakapan Ino yang panjang-kali-lebar-kali-tinggi itu.

"Nee... Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. Yah… siapa lagi kalau bukan dia.

"Hn?"

"Jalan Tol ini panjang sekali. Memangnya penginapan nya jauh sekali dari sini, ya?"

"Mungkin." Sasuke diam sejenak. "Kita ikuti mereka saja."

Sakura menguap. "Aku sudah mengantuk." Mata Sakura perlahan memejam atau mungkin terpejam tanpa ia sadari, "Maaf ya Sasuke aku tak bisa lagi menemani mu berbicara."

"Hn. Tak apa. Jika sudah sampai atau ada apa-apa aku akan membangunkan mu dan Naruto." Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

Sakura melihat senyuman Sasuke dari kaca spion tengah dan membalas senyumannya. "Ya baiklah. Arigatou, Sasuke." Dengan perlahan matanya tertutup dengan rapat.

Sakura terlelap dalam hitungan detik. Mungkin terlalu lelah dalam perjalanan yang Sasuke? Dia tetap dalam posisinya yang mengendalikan mobil dengan santainya dengan suasana yang sudah sepi sekarang, kecuali suara alunan lagu dari CD yang di putar nya didalam mobil.

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

Setelah berkali-kali mereka istirahat sebentar, makan, ke toilet, dan yah… sebagainya, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di depan hutan yang mereka tuju.

Tunggu. Depan? Ya. Hanya depan, bukan **di dalam** hutan.

Saat sampai di depan hutan yang rindang. Mereka semua keluar dari mobil untuk menghirup udara segar yang asli dari pegunungan.

"Huaaaaaa! Sejuk sekali udara disini." kata Ino sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara.

"Hmm… benar, rasanya udah lama sekali kita tidak ke pegunungan." Hinata menghirup udara pegunungan sebanyak-banyaknya ke dalam paru-paru nya.

"Kita datang pada waktu yang tepat." ucap Sakura sembari mengedarkan pandangannya di sekelilingnya.

"Tepat?" tanya Shikamaru bingung. Tangannya ia gantungkan di atas pintu mobil yang masih terbuka olehnya.

"Tepat karena kabut sudah mulai turun. Benar 'kan, Sakura-chan?" Naruto memiringkan kea rah Sakura yang berada di belakangnya.

"Salah," Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tepat, karena kita datang pada suasana alam yang sedang ramah kepada kita." jawab Sasuke. Ia hanya membuka pintu mobil yang berada di sebelahnya dan merubah arah duduknya menuju ke arah pintu mobil yang telah terbuka.

"Benar." telunjuk Sakura mengacung kepada Sasuke. Senyuman tulusnya menghiasi kulit wajahnya yang putih.

"Eh… jawabannya sulit dimengerti." ucap Naruto, Ino, Hinata secara bersamaan. Beraneka wajah bingung mereka tampilkan di masing-masing wajahnya.

"Mungkin maksud Sakura –yang pastinya sudah dijawab oleh Sasuke ; kita datang pada saat cuaca sedang cerah berawan dan sedang tidak hujan karena daerah hutan terkenal dengan identik kawasan yang sering bercuaca mendung dan hujan." jelas Sai mendetail tanpa tanda istirahat.

"Heh… kalau kau menjelaskan panjang lebar dan bicara tanpa koma memangnya si Naruto bakal mengerti." ejek Shikamaru kepada Naruto, yang pasti dengan senyuman dan tatapan mengejeknya.

Ino dan Hinata terkekeh pelan. Naruto yang mendengar tawa kecil mereka langsung berbicara dengan wajah yang sudah memerah. "Enak saja! Walaupun aku bodoh, tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu kali!"

"Iya, iya. Tapi akhirnya kau mengaku kau bodoh walau tidak bodoh-bodoh-amat." tambah Sai.

"Huh! Berisik!" balas Naruto yang mungkin hampir menyerupai sebuah teriakan itu. Seonggok perasaan kesal serta usaha menahan malunya, ia langsung duduk ke dalam mobil sambil memasang wajah cemberut andalannya.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" tawa keras mereka semua kompak. Kecuali Sasuke, ia hanya tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto seakan-akan berusaha untuk meredamkan Naruto dari amarahnya sambil mengucapkan ucapan 'sabar ya, Naruto'.

"Ah! Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kita masuk kedalam hutannya saja." Shikamaru memandangi langit diatas kepalanya. "Sepertinya hari sudah mulai gelap."

"Ya sudah. Ayo, masuk kedalam mobil masing-masing." ucap Sai seraya merubah posisinya yang besenderan di mobilnya menjadi berdiri tegak dan mulai memasuki mobilnya.

Melihat Sai yang mulai masuk kedalam mobil, yang lainnya juga ikut merubah posisi tubuh mereka yang berbeda-beda dan masuk kembali kedalam mobil mereka dan dalam posisi yang sama.

Sasuke dan Sai mulai menyalakan mobil mereka sehingga menghasilkan deru mesin yang menggelegar disekitar hutan.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Seakan membelah hutan yang luas dan lebat ini.

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

Pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi keatas dan rindang berada disekitar tepi jalan yang cukup buat satu mobil. Mereka menelusuri hutan yang panjang dan mungkin mereka sudah mulai memasuki pertengahan hutan.

"Kapan kita akan sampai?" tanya Sakura yang memecah keheningan didalam mobil karena ia, Naruto, dan Sasuke telah terpesona akan keindahan alam yang Tuhan ciptakan ini sungguh **luar biasa** indahnya. Tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi." jawab Naruto dengan suara yang kecil dan singkat karena masih terpesona.

Beberapa detik kemudian setelah Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Hn? Kurasa kita sudah mulai memasuki kawasan villa hutan yang kita tuju." ucap Sasuke membalas rasa penasaran Sakura tadi.

"Tahu dari mana kau, Teme?" Mata Naruto meremehkan perkataan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau lihat didepan mu, Dobe! Ada pagar berwarna putih yang tinggi dan besar di depan kita." telunjuknya ia acungkan ke depan, tepat di mana pagar itu.

Naruto dan Sakura pun melihat kedepan dan senyuman terukir di bibir mereka karena telah melihat pagar villa yang sudah didepan mata.

"Yuhuuuu! Akhirnya sampai juga setelah beberapa menit kita menelusuri hutan _sialan_ ini." kata Naruto. Perasaan leganya menjalar di dalam hatinya yang sekarang telah kesenangan setengah mati.

"Wush! Naruto, kau tahu? Kau tidak boleh mengucapkan perkataan yang tidak senonoh di dalam hutan, karena di setiap hutan pasti dan selalu ada penunggunya. Bisa-bisa kita tidak bisa keluar dari hutan ini dengan selamat," tegur Sakura terhadap perkataan yang diucapkan Naruto sebelumnya.

"Hah!" ucap Naruto tersigap. "Sa-saya minta maaf, Tuan dan nyonya penunggu." Naruto menepuk ke dua tangannya seraya membungkuk beberapa kali ke arah luar jendela mobil.

Sakura tersenyum melihat sikap Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke? Dia melihat Naruto dengan tanpa ekspresi entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang.

Melihat pagar putih villa itu terbuka dan mobil Sai telah melaju kedalam, Sasuke menekan kan pedal gas di kaki kanannya, mengikuti arah mobil Sai melaju.

Mobil Sai berhenti tepat didepan rumah penginapan mereka. Melihat Sai memberhentikan mobilnya dan turun, Sasuke langsung memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di sebelah kanan mobil Sai.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura secara kompak turun dari mobil yang mereka duduki sedari tadi. Mantap bukan?

Naruto dan Sakura langsung merenggangkan tubuh mereka sekuat tenaga karena kelelahan dalam perjalanan yang sangat panjang. Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia malah memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Ingin berharap melihat Sasuke merenggangkan tubuhnya? Jangan bermimpi dan berharap terlalu tinggi, atau mungkin saja si 'pangeran dingin' kita yang satu ini tidak pernah merasa lelah sedikit pun. Sangat mustahil, bukan?

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga," celetuk Ino setelah keluar dari mobil yang ia duduki.

"Iya. Badanku pegal-pegal," tukas Hinata sambil memenumbuk-numbuk pundaknya dengan kepalan tangannya.

Sakura memandangi sekeliling villa itu; Pohon dan rumput yang hijau. Kicauan burung yang indah dan beragam. Penginapan yang terbuat serba kayu –yang sepertinya kokoh, menambah nuansa alam lebih melekat di sekitar villa itu.

"Indah. Sangat Indah," gumam Sakura. Udara yang dingin dan sejuk menjalari seluruh kulit diwajah Sakura dan menerpa bulu-bulu halus di wajahnya.

"Ditambah cuaca yang bersahabat… sepertinya tempat ini cukup menarik."

Sakura langsung menengok ke asal suara yang menambahkan kata-katanya tadi tepat di sebelah kanannya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit mengeluarkan senyuman kecil tapi tulus setelah Sakura melihatnya tepat disebelahnya.

"Heh… ternyata kau masih suka tempat pegunungan, Hn?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu! Kau tahu, Sasuke? Hanya daerah pegunungan yang dapat membuatku melepaskan beban dan masalah yang ada dibenak ku."

'_Oh ya?'_ pikir Sasuke. " Kau dari dulu tidak pernah berubah, Sakura." balas Sasuke.

"Hahahaha… kau juga. Masih saja irit bicara sejak dulu," celetuk Sakura tanpa ia sadari sekarang ia sedang berbicara dengan siapa. "Lagian aku mau berubah jadi bagamana lagi? Yang paling nyaman untuk diri kita, yah… _be yourself!_"

"Hah… kau benar." ujar Sasuke kalah. "Dan juga…" Belum Sasuke selesai bicara ada seseorang –sepertinya orang asing –yang berbicara dengan mereka semua. Seperti memberi kata sambutan.

"Selamat datang di Long Less Dream Forest Village. Villa ini berfasilitas bintang lima. Dan didukung oleh fasilitas canggih, tetapi tetap berlogo ECO yang dibuat agar tidak merusak penghijauan disekitar villa kami. Silakan masuk dan melihat-lihat seisi villa terlebih dahulu."

Kata sambutan yang sangat panjang dan lebar keluar dari seorang pria yang bernama Orochimaru –The President of Village. Setidaknya itu yang tertulis di seragam yang ia kenakan, tepatnya di bagian dada kirinya. Yang pastinya dengan tulisan yang sangat kecil.

Mereka pun menuruti apa yang dikatakan Orochimaru untuk masuk kedalam villa dan melihat keadaan didalam villa tersebut.

Terlihat Shikamarulah yang pertama kali bergerak dan bersalaman dengan sang empunya villa. Mungkin. Lalu disusul oleh Ino, Sai, Hinata, Naruto, dan….

"Ayo, Sasuke. Kita juga harus segera melihat dan memeriksa ruangan dalamnya" ucap Sakura tidak sabar, lalu berlari kecil mengejar Naruto cs yang sudah berjalan didepan mereka.

Sasuke hanya menjawab Sakura dengan sebuah anggukan dan menatap Sakura yang sudah berlari kecil didepannya. "Dan juga… akan terjadi hal yang **sangat** menarik. Di sini," Seringaian lebar dan tajam menghiasi bibirnya yang tipis dan dingin sesuai dengan suhu tubuhnya. Kakinya mulai bergerak melangkah satu demi satu dibelakang Sakura.

Apa maksud perkataan dan seringaian Sasuke?

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

"Dan terakhir adalah ruang kumpul yang berada di bagian belakang rumah kayu ini." ucap Orochimaru saat sudah sampai pada ruangan terakhir yang mereka kunjungi.

"Wah… nyaman sekali… membuat hati menjadi tenang." kata Ino seraya merenggangkan tubuhnya yang sudah ia hempaskan diatas sofa yang-mahalnya-luar-biasa itu.

Sedangkan yang lainnya mulai berpencar mengitari dan melihat barang-barang yang ada disini. Dan tidak lupa mengecek kondisinya juga.

"Hmm… sangat bersih," ucap Shikamaru seraya mengamati dengan jeli berbagai macam barang yang tersusun di sebuah lemari kaca, disalah satu sudut ruangan.

"Dan terawat." tambah Sai yang sudah berada di sebelah Shikamaru.

"Wah ada X-Box360… PS3… hah! Ada Nintendo Wii juga disini. Lengkap dah! Untung aku nggak jadi bawa konsolnya kesini, Hahahaha" ujar Naruto senang karena melihat apa yang sedang terngiang-ngiang di dalam kepalanya.

"K-kau beruntung ya… N-Naruto-kun!" kata Hinata yang sepertinya ia juga ikut bahagia melihat Naruto kesenangan.

"Ah…" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum kepada Hinata, yang pastinya membuat wajah Hinata memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"K-kau kenapa Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir menghiasi suaranya.

"T-tidak apa-apa kok Naruto-kun." Hinata berusaha meyakinkan Naruto dengan mengucapkan beberapa patah kalimat.

"Masa'? Coba sini aku pegang kening mu!" Tangan kanan Naruto mulai bergerak menuju ke kening Hinata dengan perlahan.

"J-jangan Naruto-kun…" elak Hinata sekuat tenaga berusaha menghindari tangan Naruto yang ingin memegang keningnya saja, itupun untuk mengecek apakah ia sakit atau tidak.

Disaat Naruto dan Hinata sibuk membuat kebisingan dan mencuri perhatian setiap orang disana. Sakura hanya menatap dengan mata tidak percaya benda yang besar dan indah di depan matanya.

Piano. _Ya_. Sebuah **Grand Piano** yang besar dan mempunyai tangga nada dengan oktaf yang sangat lengkap berdiam diri didepannya sekarang, seakan-akan juga terpaku melihat kedatangan Sakura. Dramatis banget.

Sakura memperkecil jarak antara ia dan Piano berwarna hitam legam itu. Tangannya bergerak mengelus badan piano yang mulus dan elegan.

"Indah sekali…" ucap Sakura takjub dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Kau suka?" tanya Sasuke yang tanpa Sakura sadari sudah berada di belakang Sakura. Mengamatinya.

"Hah? Oh. Ya, aku suka. Sangat suka!" ucap Sakura seperti memberitahukan perasaan gembiranya kepada Sasuke.

"Hn."

Tangan Sakura yang sedari tadi mengelus badan piano itu mulai turun untuk membuka penutup tuts piano tersebut.

Salah satu jari Sakura –tepatnya jari telunjuknya –menekan salah satu tuts putih bernada 'La' tinggi oktaf ketujuh jika dihitung dari glef 'f' yang paling rendah.

TING!

"Suaranya juga jernih," kata Sakura menilai bunyi nada yang ia tekan tadi.

Tanpa ia sadari juga, bunyi dentingan Piano yang ia bunyikan membuat seisi manusia yang berada dalam satu ruangan itu melihat ke arah sumber suara itu berasal.

Kecuali Sasuke yang sedari tadi sudah memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura di belakangnya.

"Wah… Sakura mempunyai teman baru tambahan rupanya." ucap Ino yang membuat Sakura terkejut dan menoleh kepada Ino.

"Ah! Oh. Iya… hehehehe" ucap Sakura sambil menahan rasa malu yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya.

"Asyik! Untung kita punya teman yang bisa bermain musik jadi ruangan ini pasti tidak akan pernah sepi." celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba.

Suara gelak tawa pun meghiasi ruangan tersebut.

"Baiklah, para Nona dan Tuan Muda! Bagaimana kalau sekarang kalian membawa masuk barang yang anda bawa kekamar anda?" ajak Orochimaru pada akhirnya.

"Hm. Ayo kawan, kita masih harus menurunkan barang-barang kita," ajak Shikamaru kepada kawan-kawan nya.

"Yosh! Ikuze!" sahut Naruto.

Orochimaru dan Shikamaru berjalan didepan yang disusul oleh yang lainnya.

"Sakura, ayo kita turunkan barang." ajak Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Iya." Sakura pun mulai menurunkan penutup tuts piano yang tadi terbuka sekarang tertutup kembali.

Pada akhirnya, ruangan terakhir itupun sepi. Tapi anehnya terkesan ramai. Dan dingin.

Tidak lama menjauhi ruangan tersebut bunyilah seperti suara yang sengaja di jatuhkan dari arah ruangan itu…

PRAAANG!

Sasuke dengan sekejap membalikan badannya kearah ruangan terakhir tadi. Dan matanya terlihat berkeliling untuk mencari sesuatu yang terdengar seperti barang jatuh itu.

"Hn? Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang terlihat bingung karena Sasuke tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya untuk menengok ke belakang.

"Hn? Apa kau tidak mendengar sesuatu… Hm… seperti barang pecah belah yang jatuh?" Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Perasaan bingung, heran, dan penasaran yang luar biasa pun bercampur aduk didalm dirinya.

"Hah? Tidak. Sudahlah Sasuke, jangan membuatku merinding." Sakura mengelus-ngelus lengan tangannya, upaya untuk menurunkan bulu kuduknya yang sudah berdiri. Merinding.

"Yah… Lupakan. Mungkin cuma perasaanku saja. Ayo, kita mulai jalan lagi." Mereka berdua pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang telah terhenti tadi.

Sebelum terlalu jauh dengan ruangan terakhir yang menghasilkan suara yang aneh itu. Sekali lagi. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah ruangan itu sekilas dan memalingkan kepalanya kembali.

Apa arti ucapan Sasuke yang berkata _**'sesuatu yang menarik' akan terjadi disini**_ ?

Ada apa di _**ruangan terakhir**_ tersebut?

Apakah yang Sasuke **dengar **barusan?

Apa iya cuma **perasaan **nya saja?

Tampaknya _**ruangan terakhir**_ itu mempunyai **arti** tertentu….

Tapi apa iya? Kalau begitu…

Kau percaya _**hantu**_?

**Mungkin** di 'Lost In Nightmare' selanjutnya akan terjadi suatu kejadian yang seru, ya...?

_~Lost In Nightmare~_

**Tsutzuku**

**To Be Continued…**

**Curcol and Bacot's Room(CBR)****:**

**OK, tanpa basa-basi aku ingin curcol sedikit tentang apa yang aku rasakan dan alami sepekan ini. Jujur, bulan ini adalah bulan dimana daya tahan tubuh ku menurun secara drastic. Padahal ini adalah bulan yang aku suka dan paling ku tunggu-tunggu karena dibulan ini terdapat tiga hari yang special banget bagiku:**

**Pertama adalah hari Valentine, atau hari dimana aku memakan coklat yang aku beli apa-apa setahun sekali. #Menyedihkan**

**Kedua adalah hari ulang tahun adikku tersayang. Ciiieee yang hari minggu ulang tahun… tenang saja kakak mu ini sudah membelikan kado yang mungkin kau dambakan. Happy Birthday My Psycho Brother! May God always be with you. Jesus Bless yoU!**

**Ketiga adalah hari ulang tahun ku sendiri yang akan diadakan minggu depan. Tepatnya hari Kamis minggu depan. Kira-kira dapat kado apa ya dari sahabat-sahabat ku di sekolah… #ngayal tingkat Dewa**

**Masalahnya bulan ini banyak hal yang terjadi padaku:**

**Pertama, pingsan di dalam rumah sendiri. Konyol, bukan? Lebih tepatnya Sabtu, 11 Februari 2012.#Tidak penting  
>Mana wajah ku di olesin minyak angin banyak setengah mati, kalau diibaratkan rasanya kulit wajah ku seperti ingin melepuh. Coba bayangkan.<br>Hari itu benar-benar hari yang tidak pernah bisa kulupakan seumur hidup! #Lebay  
>Bahkan sampai sekarang rasa pusing masih melanda di kepalaku.<strong>

**Dan kedua, hari dimana aku jatuh dari motor bersama sahabatku saat aku ingin membeli sebuah kado untuk ulang tahun adikku. Awalnya sih luka yang ku alami biasa saja, tetapi saat sampai di rumah bertransformasi menjadi luar biasa!  
>Lutut ku sakit karena terbentur aspal saat jatuh dari motor, jari kaki kanan ku mendadak sulit untuk digerakkan, dan bagian kaki kananku –dari jari kaki sampai pinggang –sakit setengah mati, mau digerakkan sulit, mau duduk sulit, jalan sulit, apalagi naik tangga? Jalan saja sudah seperti kaki ingin putus dari engselnya. Sakit!<br>Membayangkan anak tangga sekolah yang banyaknya minta ampun, apalagi kelas ku berada di lantai yang paling atas… Wah, sungguh sebuah NIGHTMARE yang luar biasa! #Pikir ku dalam hati**

**Maaf curcol nya kepanjangan…**

**Saa, saatnya membalas REVIEW yang kalian tinggalkan untuk memberi aku motivasi dan kritik-an yang sangat berharga untuk aku secara pibadi. Saat membacanya Review kalian saja dapat membuat aku senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.**

**So, check this out!**

**S**akigane : Mau tahu website Ino? Aku jamin pasti tidak akan diberi tahu, soalnya yang boleh tahu hanya mereka bertujuh. Author nya sendiri tidak diberi tahu… #PLAKed  
>Naruto sering dapat dialog? Aku hanya berusaha membuat chara yang aku pakai dalam fic ini terhindar dari OOC, mungkin. Coba bayangkan jika tiba-tiba Sasuke jadi bawel dan Naruto jadi diam seribu bahasa? Sangat OOC, bukan?<br>Kalau soal gaya pendeskripsian, setiap pendeskrisian setiap Author berbeda-beda. Yang penting para pembaca menyukai tema yang aku ceritakan serta alur cerita yang ku buat. Tidak masalah 'kan?  
>Tenang saja. Review kamu menjadi masukkan untuk ku dan sepertinya sudah aku jelaskan diatas. Terima kasih atas review nya.<p>

**V**3Yagami : Terima kasih atas kedatangan dan review-nya. Sense humor mungkin akan sedikit aku selipkan, tapi aku tetap menakar setiap sense-sense yang ada agar terbagi rata dan sesuai dengan suasananya. Kalau sampai tidak bisa, hancur 'kan fic ini? Hahaha…  
>Terima kasih atas pujian nya, aku jadi terharu…<br>Hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura di fic ini memang sengaja aku buat dengan sedikit terbelit-belit. Tapi tenang saja, namanya juga pairing Sasuke dan Sakura… Jadi, ya… rahasia, ya?  
>Nightmare 3 sudah update, dan tidak bisa mengalahkan cara update kilat fic kamu. Salut deh! #Prok prok rok<br>Terima kasih sudah me-review.

**D**ijah-hime : Baru review? Tidak apa-apa, yang penting telah membaca fic ini sudah membuat ku senang. Terima kasih atas pujiannya! Semoga Author's Note yang berada di Nightmare selanjutnya tidak membuat kamu merasa aneh, bosan, dan lain-lain. Jika tidak suka dangan Author's Note yang jelek dan tidak cocok silakan untuk tidak membacanya, yang penting kamu membaca alurnya saja.  
>Terima kasih atas kritik-annya, aku jadi mengerti dengan cara penulisan kalimat langsung. Dan…<br>Terima kasih atas review nya.

**U**chiha Akira : Penasaran? Pastikan untuk selalu membacanya, ya? Tentang mistery yang mereka alami itu… 'rahasia perusahaan'. Sasuke tidak OOC 'kan? Terima kasih telah menyukai fic ku ini, serta telah menyukai sifat Sasuke di dalam fic ini.  
>Terima kasih telah me-review.<p>

**G**ha mika chiiyamada : Ralat bagi semua pembaca yang tidak punya akun tapi tidak bisa me-review, aku hanya memberitahukan bahwa sekarang bagi pembaca yang 'tanpa akun(Anonymous)' sudah dapat me-review fic Nightmare ini kerena sudah aku able, semoga kalian semua berkenan untuk me-review fic ini. #Malah jadi pengumuman  
>Wah, salam kenal juga, ya! Jangan panggil aku kakak, kesannya saya ini lebih tua dari kamu, deh… hehehe<br>Kamu boleh memanggil aku Cergo… atau Monte juga boleh! #Tanpa embel-embel  
>Tidak apa-apa tidak bisa memberi concrit, hanya me-review perasaan kamu di kotak review aku juga sudah senang.<br>Terima kasih sudah me-review.

**Akhirnya selesai juga membalas rewers yang diatas. Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu anda untuk mereview fic aku, ya… Arigatou! #Ojigi**

**Terima kasih juga yang telah membaca fic ini bagi seluruh 'Silent Riders(SIDERS)' sekalian. Bagaimana? Aneh 'kah? Semoga kalian tetap membacanya, ya!**

**Jika para Silent Riders atau para pembaca yang tidak mempunyai akun tapi ingin me-review, aku hanya mamberitahukan bahwa kalian sudah dapat meninggalkan sebuah review fic ini dengan meng-klik tombol 'review' atau 'review this chapter'… apalagi bagi yang mempunyai akun, pasti bisa. Lalu isi nama kalian serta review yang ingin kalian tulis dengan terbuka. Semoga berkenan di hati anda untuk me-review fic aku yang susah diungkapkan dengan bermacam-macam kata ini.  
>Aku akan merasa senang jika membaca review dari kalian! Apalagi me-review yang berisi ekspresi positif yang kalian alami saat membaca fic ini. Itu sudah cukup.<strong>

**So, terima kasih untuk membaca Nightmare 3 ini!  
>Sampai jumpa di Nightmare 4 berikutnya, ya!<br>Sorry for all typo(s)**

**Signature,**

**Huicergo Montediesberg**


	4. Nightmare 4: The Discussion

**Akhirnya fic yang gaje ini di update juga!  
>Maaf jika membuat para pembaca menunggu selama seminggu!<br>#OJIGI**

**Aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena tidak sempat untuk menyumbang fic dalam SSFD beberapa hari yang lalu!  
>Tapi, semoga fic yang akan aku publish setelah 'Lost In Nightmare' tamat ini dapat mewakili fic aku dalam SSFD.<strong>

**Supaya tidak lama-lama salam pembukanya, aku hanya mengucapkan:  
>"Selamat Membaca!"<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read (DLDR)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO  
>SasuSaku fic<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**** :  
>Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Story****:  
>L <strong>O **S **T **I **N **N **I **G **H **T **M** A** R** E**  
><strong>Lucifer Montediesberg<strong>**  
>("This story is MINE")<br>("I'm just borrow the character from Kishimoto-sensei")**

**.**

**.**

**Genre****:  
>Romance, Horror, Mystery, Crime<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Rated****:  
>T – M<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Warning(s****):  
>GaJe, Abal-abal, Miss Typo(s), OOC, OC, Sampah, EyD dan Diksi ancur, Tidak berbobot, and Many More<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Read and Enjoy it**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHTMARE 4**

**The Discussion Into The Nightmare**

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan –karena rumah penginapan yang terbuat dari kayu itu sangat luas dan megah –walaupun terlihat dari luar hanya sebatas sederhana. Sasuke dan Sakura dapat menyusul kawan-kawan nya yang sudah terlebih dahulu sampai di mobil mereka.

"Yo! Dua orang yang sedang kasmaran. Cepat pindahkan barang kalian kedalam! Hari sudah semakin gelap." ejek Naruto kepada dua orang sahabatnya itu dengan nada tidak senang di awal kalimatnya. Mungkin lebih banyak mengarah kepada sang Tuan Muda Uchiha.

"Diam kau, Naruto." jawab Sasuke karena tidak senang dengan ucapan Naruto. Terlintas di otaknya yang genius itu untuk menggoda Naruto sedikit. "Bilang saja kalau kau iri kepadaku, Heh?" Sasuke tersenyum licik dengan sorot mata yang meremehkan kepada Naruto.

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "T-tidak kok! K-kau nya saja yang ke ge-er an." balas Naruto dengan terbata-bata.

"Hmm…?" Tampang Sasuke masih sama.

"B-beneran!"

"Masa'?"

"S-siapa juga yang iri!"

"Oh ya? Yakin?" Tampang licik Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Terserah kau lah!" ujar Naruto menyerah.

Terdapat seringaian kepuasaan mengembang di bibir Sasuke.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua jangan ribut saja. Cepat bawa barang kalian sedikit-sedikit kedalam." kata Ino seraya berkacak pinggang.

Perlahan tapi pasti, mereka membawa barang-barang mereka yang memenuhi bagasi mobil masing-masing.

"Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata! Barang-barang kalian menutupi barangku yang berada di bawah tahu!" tegur Sai yang sedang menatap bagasi mobilnya yang penuh dengan barang-barang yang acak-acakan.

"Oh… maaf,maaf." jawab Ino dengan seenaknya.

"Mendokusai." ucap Shikamaru juga seenaknya.

"M-maaf Sai. A-aku tidak sengaja." ujar Hinata sembari membungkukkan badannya kepada Sai.

Melihat peristiwa itu Sai langsung menepuk pundak Hinata dan berkata. "Sudahlah Hinata, jangan membungkuk seperti itu, kita kan Sahabat." Senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

"H-hai." kata Hinata malu-malu menatap Sai.

"Hahahaha… sudah lebih baik kau juga bawa barangmu sedikit-sedikit," bujuk Sai.

Kemudian mereka semua pun mengangkat barangnya yang-bisa-dibilang-tidak-sedikit itu.

Mereka berhasil memindahkan semua barang dengan sekali balik saja. Percaya nggak percaya. Sebenarnya saya(Author) juga percaya. OK kembali ke cerita.

Orang terakhir yang memindahkan barang adalah Sai dan Sakura. Wah! Ada apa dengan gerangan mereka berdua.

Sakura sedikit melirik kearah Sai yang sedang mengangkat barang bawaannya yang terakhir.

_Kanvas?_, pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"Hm… Sai? Kau membawa kanvas kesini?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada ragu-ragu.

"Iya. Juga peralatan gambarku." Sai tersenyum sambil menunjukkan peralatan gambarnya. "Kurasa kau juga membawa sebuah laptop… dan buku musik?"

"Oh. Iya, tapi tidak semerepotkan barang bawaanmu yang bisa dibilang seukuran raksasa itu."

"Yah… mau gimana lagi. Tidak ada yang ukuran kecil sih."

Tawa mereka berdua menggema dan tanpa mereka sadari telah masuk ke dalam indra pendengaran seseorang selain mereka berdua.

"Sudah selesai memindahkannya?" Suara baritone tiba-tiba terdengar di telinga mereka berdua.

"Sasuke," kata Sakura. Emeraldnya menatap onyx Sasuke dengan diselipkan senyuman menawan khas Haruno Sakura.

"OK!" Sai pun mengambil remote pengunci mobil dari saku celananya lalu menekan tombol 'lock' dan 'alarm' secara bergiliran, sehingga menghasilkan dua bunyi yang berbeda, dan lampu yang berkedap-kedip pertanda bahwa alatnya sudah bereaksi pada mobilnya itu.

"Jaa! Duluan ya…" Sai pun berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura di belakang.

Setelah Sai masuk kedalam, Sasuke segera beranjak keluar mendekati Sakura yang masih melakukan 'sesuatu' pada barangnya tersebut.

"Sudah?" tanya Sasuke dengan suaranya yang datar itu.

"Hmm… Tunggu…" Tangan Sakura masih berkutik dengan barang bawanannya. "Sudah!"

Melihat barang Sakura yang lumayan banyak tersisa itu, Sasuke langsung mengambil sebagian besar barang Sakura ke kedua tangannya yang kokoh itu.

"Sa-sasuke, tidak apa-apa, aku bisa sendiri!" tukas Sakura yang tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain itu.

"Hn? Kau bisa sendiri? Kau lupa bahwa kau tidak boleh membawa barang-barang yang berat?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan intens miliknya. "Kuharap kau tidak lupa."

Sakura diam. Tidak bisa membalikkan perkataan Sasuke yang beruntun tadi. _Skakmat_ kau, Sakura.

"Ha'i! Dokter Uchiha Sasuke…" ucap Sakura pasrah dengan posisinya sekarang.

Sasuke tersenyum puas. "Bagus. Itu yang kuinginkan. Cepat kau tutup bagasi mobil, aku ingin segera mengunci dan memasang alarm mobil."

Sakura pun menuruti apa yang dikatakan sang empunya mobil dengan segera. Dan Sasuke pun mulai melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Sai lakukan.

Kaki mereka berdua pun mulai melangkah memasuki villa mereka yang menurut mereka **nyaman** itu.

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

Sesampainya di ruangan terakhir. Tempat dimana mereka mengumpulkan barang bawaan mereka.

Shikamaru dan Naruto mendiskusikan pembagian kamar berdua, sedangkan Sasuke dan Sai membicarakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti, sedangkan ketiga perempuan sisanya sibuk pada kegiatannya masing-masing.

Ino sedang merapikan riasan make-up nya yang sudah mulai rada hilang. Hinata melihat-lihat ponselnya, entah apa yang ia lihat. Sakura bersandar disofa yang untuk satu orang dengan santai dan memejamkan matanya sebentar.

Tidak lama mereka bersantai-santai, akhirnya Naruto dan Shikamaru mulai beraksi dengan suaranya yang lantang.

Naruto menepukan tangannya sebanyak tiga kali.

Plok Plok Plok!

"Baiklah aku dan Shikamaru akan membacakan pembagian kamar, yang dimana semua kamar tidur terdapat di lantai atas," Jari telunjuk Naruto mengacung ke arah atas. "Pembagian kamar akan dibicarakan oleh Shikamaru."

"Hah? Kenapa tidak kau beritahu sekalian saja Naruto? Merepotkan sekali," Tanya Shikamaru yang sepertinya kurang minat itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, biar kau dapat kerjaan." Salah satu mata Naruto mengerjap sekali.

"Hhhh…" Helaan nafas pasrah Shikamaru. "Diatas terdapat tiga kamar yang cukup luas di masing-masing kamar,"

Shikamaru mulai membaca dan menyebutkan. "Kamar pertama dekat tangga ditempatkan oleh dua orang, yaitu Sai dan aku sendiri,"

"Kamar kedua dekat kamar mandi ditempatkan oleh tiga orang, yaitu Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino."

"Yeey! Kita sekamar Sakura!" teriak Ino kegirangan.

"Ya iyalah, Ino. 'kan perempuan cuma kita bertiga." jawab Sakura _simple_.

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat kedua teman sekamarnya itu.

"Selanjutnya kamar ketiga dekat teras depan atas ditempatkan oleh dua orang, yaitu Sasuke dan Naruto."

"Kenapa harus dekat teras, heh?" tanya Sasuke seraya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Jadi nanti kita bisa melihat ke arah jalanan yang hijau." Mata Naruto tampak berbinar-binar.

"Hhhh…" Helaan nafas panjang Sasuke, Naruto anggap sebagai tanda kepasrahan teman kecilnya itu.

"Saa~ Ayo, kita ke kamar sambil membawa barang kita masing-masing ke dalam kamar." Ajak Sai yang sudah berdiri untuk bergegas mengambil semua barangnya.

Ajakannya itu membuat yang lainnya ikut mengambil barang dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri anak tangga –yang memang berada di dalam ruangan terakhir itu.

Setelah mereka menaruh sebagian barangnya ke dalam kamar, mereka segera turun lagi untuk membawa barang sisanya.

Seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke membawa barang bawaan Sakura yang juga disertai dengan perbincangan-singkat-tapi-lumayan-panjang mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari dari kejauhan mata, Naruto melihat tingkah laku kedua teman kecilnya itu. Terutama Sasuke yang tingkahnya berbeda jika bersama Sakura.

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

Rembulan menjemput Matahari dan menyuruhnya untuk berganti posisi tahta dengannya. Bulan menduduki singgasananya dengan diikuti oleh hujan yang mengguyur Bumi dengan amat deras dan lebatnya.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berwarna rambut kuning dan berdiri, seperti duren yang duduk dikursi yang ia tarik agar dapat melihat kearah luar jendelanya yang dibasahi oleh air hujan yang jatuh dari langit.

"Hujannya lebat sekali…" ucap rambut berwarna kuning tersebut. Pikiran dan tatapan matanya melayang entah kemana.

"Hn. Kau tahu, Naruto? Sebelum kita berangkat aku melihat ramalan cuaca disiaran televisi, katanya beberapa hari hujan akan turun dengan sangat lebat dan kemungkinan besar akan datang badai di daerah dataran tinggi." jelas Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sebelah Naruto.

Tercipta kesunyian yang –lumayan panjang- diantara mereka berdua sebelum ada seseorang masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

"Naruto, Sasuke, makan malamnya sudah siap. Ayo, turun!" ajak Sakura yang tiba-tiba hanya memunculkan kepalanya ke dalam dari depan pintu kamar mereka.

"Hn. Ayo!" Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto lalu pergi bersama Sakura mendahului Naruto.

Naruto pun bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan masih melamun –entah memikirkan apa, lalu terdapat senyuman yang aneh –tidak seperti biasanya di bibir Naruto.

"'Beberapa hari', heh?" Naruto mengulang ucapan Sasuke tadi. Seketika senyuman Naruto berubah menjadi seringaian.

"Mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik." ucap Naruto sambil berjalan menuju luar pintu dan menutupnya.

Blam!

"Ayo, cepat, Naruto! Perutku dari tadi sudah meronta-ronta ingin makan tahu." ujar Sakura –secara tiba-tiba- yang sedari tadi menunggu Naruto keluar dari kamarnya, dengan direspon oleh raut wajah Naruto yang setengah membelalakan matanya. Mungkin karena terkejut.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura menarik tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya dengan kecepatan seribu langkah. Saat diseret, kepala Naruto tidak bisa diam mencari sesuatu di sekelilingnya. "Sasuke kemana?"

"Dia sudah duluan. Katanya dia turun duluan karena malas menunggu." jawab Sakura sambil kakinya perlahan-lahan menuruni anak tangga yang lumayan banyak dan tinggi itu. "Kau sendirikan tahu sifat Sasuke itu seperti apa,"

Saat langkah kaki mereka sampai di lantai dasar selepas anak tangga yang sudah mereka lalui, suara rendah seorang laki-laki menyambut kedatangan mereka di bawah. "Akhirnya orang yang sudah **kutunggu-tunggu** telah datang,"

Sontak Naruto dan Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara itu berasal. "**'Tunggu-tunggu'**? Bukannya kau sudah turun lebih dulu dari kami karena malas **menunggu**?" tukas Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke –sang pemilik suara baritone- dengan diikuti Sakura di belakangnya.

"Hn. Tidak lama kau keluar aku baru saja beranjak dari tempatku," jawab Sasuke sambil tetap mempertahankan posenya yang bersandar di tembok –tepat di belakang punggungnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Hanya berselisih beberapa detik." Lanjutnya.

"Oh…" respon Naruto singkat. Sedangkan Sakura hanya melihat kedua sahabatnya bercakap ria dengan diam.

"Daripada berbicara yang tidak jelas… bagaimana kalau kita langsung menuju ruang makan, sepertinya yang lain telah jenuh menunggu kita sedari tadi." Ajak Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan yang ada.

"Hn."

Sejenak Naruto berpikir dengan pose yang membuatnya sok pintar –mengapitkan dagunya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya- itu. "Bukannya di villa tempat kita menginap ini tidak ada ruang makan, ya? Kita tidak melewatinya saat mengelilingi seisi villa ini,"

"Hhh… Memang tidak ada di dalam bagian tempat sekarang kita menginap ini. Tapi–" belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sasuke memotong pembicaraanya.

"Berada terpisah dari penginapan ini. Lebih tepatnya berada dekat dengan dapur yang juga terpisah dari sini."

"Ahh… betul. Lebih tepatnya lagi berseberangan dengan sebelah utara villa ini." Senyum Sakura terhadap kedua sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, ayo kita cepat kesana perutku sudah lapar. Let's Go!" Kedua tangan Naruto mengambil salah satu tangan kedua temannya. Tangan kanan Naruto menarik tangan kiri Sasuke dan tangan kirinya menarik tangan kanan Sakura.

"Uwaaahhh…! Pelan-pelan, baka!" teriak Sakura dengan nada setengah oktaf.

"Heh! Dasar idiot kau, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke dengan diawali perasaan sedikit terkejut. Tapi tetap dengan tampang _stoic_ nya yang tidak berubah.

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

Di ruang makan, hidangan yang kelihatannya lezat dan masih panas –seperti baru saja disajikan- diletakkan begitu rapi di atas meja berbentuk persegi panjang yang tertutupi oleh sehelai kain berwarna putih sebagai alas meja tersebut.

Makanan yang dihiasi oleh beberapa bahan pelengkap lainnya membuat semua makanan itu terlihat cantik. Bau makanan yang harum menyerbak membuat ruangan itu penuh dengan bau makanan yang pastinya sangat menggoda selera. Apalagi jika yang mencium bau tersebut sedang mengalami masa lapar yang berat.

Terlihat beberapa orang sedang duduk rapi di masing-masing kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan. Yang pastinya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda menghiasi wajah mereka yang tampan dan cantik itu. **Mungkin**.

Seorang perempuan berambut kuning diikat satu tinggi ke belakang –yang kita kenal dengan nama Ino itu –memecah keheningan yang tercipta di ruang makan dengan tampang yang sudah kesal setengah mati. "Argh! Kemana Sakura yang kusuruh untuk memanggil Naruto dan Sasuke-kun? Dia tidak tahu apa kalau kita semua yang menunggu disini menahan rasa lapar yang mendalam?"

"Sudahlah. Sabar sebentar Ino mungkin mereka sedang perjalanan menuju kesini." Shikamaru menguap lebar. Sebenarnya dia lapar atau kantuk?

"Gimana tidak ingin sabar, kita sudah menunggu mereka hampir sepuluh menit lamanya." Ino yang tadinya duduk sontak berdiri karena ketidaksabarannya.

"Hmm… bolehkah aku mencicipi makanannya terlebih dahulu?" tanya Sai yang sedari tadi memperhatikan makanan yang menganggur tepat di depan matanya.

"Tidak!" jawab Ino singkat.

"Oh. Baiklah." Sai masih melihat makanan tersebut. Tanpa berkutik sedikitpun dari posisinya.

Hinata yang hanya melihat reaksi dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka sedari tadi menggerakkan lehernya ke arah pintu masuk ke ruang makan satu-satunya itu. "Ah… ano… itu mereka."

Terlihat dari pintu ruang makan –yang bisa terbilang cukup tinggi dan lebar- itu ketiga orang yang sepertinya habis berlarian karena nafas mereka tidak teratur, "Yosh! Finish!" seru Naruto sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan meninjunya kecudara yang bebas.

"Dari mana saja kau, hah?" ucap Ino sambil berjalan kearah mereka bertiga. Tepat di depan Sakura.

"Ah. Ano… tadi Naruto menyeret aku dan Sasuke yang ingin menuju kesini, tapi Naruto salah jalan… sepertinya ia bingung untuk membedakan arah mata angin," jelas Sakura yang dasarnya adalah orang yang sangat jujur.

"Lagian siapa yang menyuruh kau untuk menjelaskan letak ruang makan dengan arah mata angin, hah?" Emosi Ino terlihat memuncak.

"Ah… maaf," ucap Sakura sambil menunduk yang melihat wajah Ino yang membuatnya ketakutan. Serem banget.

Tidak senang melihat sahabat kecil perempuannya dibentak dengan emosi yang seperti tadi, Sasuke membela Sakura. "Sudahlah, yang penting 'kan sekarang kita sudah datang." kata Sasuke dengan datar dan dingin. Sangat dingin. Sambil menarik tangan Sakura agar menjauh dari Ino yang jarak wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Sakura.

Mendengar teguran Sasuke yang dingin tapi menghanyutkan itu, Ino langsung merasa bersalah di dalam hatinya.

"Heh, Ino. Apa kau tahu wajah dan nada suara bertanya mu itu membuat Sakura merasa bersalah?" balas Naruto dengan bentakan kepada Ino. Tidak mau kalah dengan Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf," Ino melihat Sakura yang masih menundukkan wajahnya, takut, yang sekarang berada di diantara Sasuke dan Naruto. Terlihat jelas tangan Sasuke dan Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura di kiri dan kanannya. Seakan-akan Sakura adalah sahabat yang sangat berharga bagi mereka berdua. Memang benar sih.

Plok!

Suara tepuk tangan satu kali seseorang itu membuat Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura menoleh kearahnya. "Daripada membahas yang tidak jelas, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan?" Tanya Shikamaru kepada para pendebat masalah Sakura.

"Benar. Cepatlah, aku sudah lapar setengah mati." ujar Sai yang akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya dari makanan yang di atas meja ke arah pintu ruang makan.

Ino mengangguk sekali. "Ya, sebelum semua makanan itu dingin mengingat sekarang kita sedang berada di daerah yang dingin," Kepala Ino berpaling lagi kepada ketiga teman berdebatnya tadi. "Ayo, kita makan, Sakura!" ajak Ino seraya memegang lengan Sakura yang bebas tanpa tergenggam oleh tangan Sasuke dan Naruto. Berharap bahwa mereka berdua akan melepasnya.

Saat hendak menarik Sakura yang sedang diapit oleh kedua sahabat kecil laki-lakinya. Secara tiba-tiba tangan Naruto dan Sasuke yang menggenggam tangan Sakura menarik kembali Sakura yang hendak ditarik oleh Ino. "Sakura akan duduk bersama dengan kita." ucap mereka berdua kompak.

Mendengar hal itu Sakura langsung melihat ke arah wajah kedua sahabat laki-lakinya itu dengan tatapan bertanya dan berpaling kearah Ino secara bergantian. Bingung.

Melihat kelakuan Sasuke dan Naruto, Ino lebih memilih melepaskan genggaman tangannya di lengan Sakura karena tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan mereka berdua. Dengan catatan: jika mereka sudah mempermasalahkan Sakura dalam masalahnya.

"B-baikah, Sakura akan duduk dengan mereka berdua." Ino mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, pertanda ia menyerah.

"Hn."

"Bagus."

Lalu mereka bertiga –eh, bukan. Maksudku berempat jika ditambah dengan Ino, berjalan menuju meja makan yang sudah ditunggui oleh ketiga temannya yang lain, yakni Shikamaru, Hinata, dan Sai.

Setelah mereka sampai dimeja makan, mereka langsung menempati kursi yang kosong dan duduk dengan susunan yang seperti berikut jika dilihat dari sisi yang berlawanan dari ujung meja panjang yang berlawanan dengan posisi tengah:

Posisi tengah : Shikamaru.

Posisi Kiri : Sai, Hinata, Ino.

Posisi Kanan : Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto.

Mereka makan dengan sangat lahap tapi sopan dan teratur. Sekitar setengah jam mereka semua sudah menyelesaikan makanan yang sudah tersaji di atas meja sampai tidak tersisa sedikitpun. Lapar apa lapar?

"Hmm… enakkan besok kita melakukan aktifitas apa, ya?" tanya Naruto memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti ruang makan setelah perasaan kenyang melanda perutnya.

"Aku sempat berpikir untuk _hiking_ besok… mau?" tawar Shikamaru kepada yang lainnya. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya meminta persetujuan teman-temannya.

"Mau mau mau!" seru Naruto lantang karena kesenangan mendengar ungkapan Shikamaru.

"_Hiking?_ Tidak buruk juga." Sai mengeluarkan pendapatnya dengan senyuman khasnya yang semakin lama dilihat semakin menyebalkan.

"Hentikan tersenyum seperti itu. Aku _Up-stand_." kata Sakura tidak yakin.

"Hn."

"'Hn' itu artinya apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hn."

"Aku bertanya artinya."

"Hn."

"Hah. Sudahlah. Naruto, kau tahu arti 'Hn' nya Sasuke tadi?" Shikamaru yang jenuh dengan jawaban Sasuke tadi akhirnya memilih jalan alternatif.

"Artinya 'terserah kalian saja. Kalau kalian semua mau ikut aku akan ikut'. Ya 'kan, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Tuh 'kan benar." ujar Naruto sengan senyuman sumringahnya andalannya.

_Darimana ia bisa tahu arti jawaban Sasuke tadi?_, pikir Shikamaru.

"Karena kita sudah lama sekali berteman makanya aku tahu artinya." tukas Naruto seakan-akan ia tahu apa yang sedang Shikamaru pikirkan dalam otaknya.

Sontak Shikamaru terkejut akan apa yang Naruto lontarkan kepadanya. "Dari mana kau bisa tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Hanya sebuah 'insting'." jawabnya santai.

"Hhh… kalau Hinata dan Ino?"

Pertanyaan Shikamaru hanya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan penuh keyakinan dari mereka berdua.

"OK. Sudah kuputuskan, besok pagi kita akan melakukan _hiking_ di hutan sekitar villa ini." ucap Shikamaru lugas dan yakin dengan keputusannya ini.

"Yes, sir!" jawab mereka serempak. Minus Sasuke yang hanya ber-'Hn' ria saja.

_Hiking_ di dalam hutan?

Ide yang bagus…

Yah… bagus untuk adegan pertama **NIGHTMARE** bukan?

Dasar manusia…

_~Lost In Nightmare~_

_**Tsutzuku**_

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Curcol and Bacot's Room(CBR)****:**

**Untuk mengisi kolom ini, aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya karena sudah menanti dengan setia dan sabar chapter **_**Lost In Nightmare**_** yang berikutnya.**

**Jika kalian bingung untuk memanggil aku dengan panggilan apa, kalian dapat memanggilku dengan nama Cergo, atau Monte.**

**Saat nya membalas review. Balasan review yang aku balas boleh dibaca oleh para pembaca yang tidak me-review, kok… barang kali hal yang ingin ditanyakan atau rasa penasaran kalian yang sama dengan Rewers yang lain dapat tersampaikan dengan 'review send back' ini.**

_**So, check this out!**_

**B**erlian Cahyadi : Terima kasih atas pujiannya! Pujian yang kamu berikan akan kujadikan sebuah motivasi dalam usaha ku. Masalah genre… sebenarnya bukan hanya Mysteri dan Romance saja, tapi masih ada dua unsur genre yang lain seperti Horror and Crime yang tertulis sebelum judul 'Nightmare'. Terima kasih telah me-review!

**N**aomi Takara : Wah, sama-sama Author baru ya… salam kenal juga! Terima kasih telah menyukai fic ini, sebenarnya saya juga masih belajar secara bertahap. Adegan SasuSaku dalam alur fic ini akan diusahakan untuk di buat mengalir dan lebih berasa, jika ada adegan SasuSaku nya yang kurang itu dikarenakan adegan tersebut belum tepat di munculkan, tapi nanti pasti ada kok… namanya juga pairing SasuSaku 'kan? Terima kasih sudah me-review!

**U**chiha Akira : Terima kasih sudah kesemsem dengan fic 'Lost In Nightmare' ini, dan juga terima kasih atas ucapan 'selamat ulang tahunnya'. Tanggal ulang tahunnya sama dengan ku? Apa jangan-jangan kita berteman? Hehehe… Untuk adegan Sasuke senyum-senyum sama Sakura itu masih dirahasiakan. Terima kasih sudah me-review!

**R**izuka Sasusaku Hanayuuki : Terima kasih telah membaca fic ku ini! Ceritanya ini memang sengaja aku buat penasaran para pembaca, dan semoga terus membuat para pembaca tidak bisa menebak alur ceritanya. Terima kasih sudah me-review.

**K**arinHyuuga : Yoroshiku mo, Karin! Waktu aku jatuh pas kamu ultah mungkin adalah sebuah kado yang tidak tersampaikan dari ku untuk mu, semoga diterima! Panggil saja aku Cergo, atau Monte juga boleh. Ino di fic ini memang sengaja aku buat sewot soalnya ia diam-diam menaruh hati pada Sasuke. Kalau masalah Horror nya nanti gimana… nanti akan hadir di chapter yang berikut-berikutnya. Sasuke punya sixth-sense? Gimana ya… baca saja kelanjutan Nightmare nya, ya! Terima kasih sudah me-review.

**D**ijah-hime : Humornya kurang? Mungkin karena belum ada adegan yang tepat untuk diselipkan humor. Untuk masalah Sasuke yang misterius… kira-kira bagaimana ya? Maaf aku tidak bisa ikut mneyumbang fic saat SSFD, tapi semoga fic kedua setelah 'Lost In Nightmare' mewakilkan diri sebagai pengisi SSFD yang telah lewat. Terima kasih atas dukungan dan review nya.

**U**chiha Itu Sasuke : Cara kamu memanggil namaku mengingatkan ku pada masa SD aku dulu… bagaimana kalau kamu memanggil aku dengan nama Cergo, atau Monte? Tidak apa-apa jika me-review-nya sekarang… aku juga senang pada akhirnya kamu juga meluangkan waktu untuk me-review fic ini. Terima kasih atas dukungan dan review nya.

**G**ha mika chiiyamada : wah, review kamu sampai ke posting tiga kali berturut turut. Misteri dan SasuSaku nya akan diusahakan mulai berusaha sejalan dengan alur cerita. Jika belum puas, pastikan telah membaca Nightmare ini ya! Terima kasih telah me-review.

**R**yuuchi Chocolate : Tidak apa-apa jika bisanya me-review sekarang. Terima kasih telah membaca fic ini dengan setia, dan juga telah merela-relakan pulsa dan waktunya untuk me-review fic ini. Merinding? Baiklah, akan aku usahakan akan slalu membuat anda dan para pembaca merinding. Terima kasih telah menyukai, men-support, dan me-review.

**Akhirnya selesai juga membalas para Rewers.**

**Ucapan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada para 'silent reader' dan 'non log-in' yang telah bersedia membaca fic 'gaje' ini.**

**Kalau tidak keberatan, boleh minta review dari kalian semua? Aku akan senang membaca dan membalas review dari kalian yang telah membaca fic aku.  
>Boleh berisi kritikan, saran, masukan, concrit, serta perasaan kalian terhadap fic atau perasaan kalian saat membaca fic ini.<strong>

**Terima kasih telah membaca Nightmare 4 ini…  
>Sampai jumpa di Nightmare selanjutnya!<br>Sorry for miss typo(s)!**

**Signature,**

**Huicergo Montediesberg**


	5. Nightmare 5: Begin The Way

**ATTENTION FOR EVERYONE!  
>Aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa 'Lost In Nightmare' akan update setiap hari Jumat dalam satu minggunya.<br>Jika hari Jumat aku berhalangan, paling lambat aku meng-update nya hari Sabtu esok harinya.  
>Jika update kilat sedang merasuki jiwaku, mungkin akan terhitung sangat cepat dibandingkan point-point yang di atas.(Mungkin)<strong>

**Dan aku ingin curcol sedikit di kolom CBR mengenai kejadian yang baru saja terjadi hari ini, beberapa jam yang lalu.  
>Dan tidak lupa juga untuk membalas review dari para pembaca sekalian.<strong>

**Pada akhirnya 'Lost In Nightmare'- Nightmare 5 telah aku update.  
>Silakan membaca semuanya!<strong>

**Douzo!**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read (DLDR)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO  
>SasuSaku fic<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**** :  
>Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Story****:  
>L <strong>O **S **T **I **N **N **I **G **H **T **M** A** R** E**  
><strong>Lucifer Montediesberg<strong>**  
>("This story is MINE")<br>("I'm just borrow the character from Kishimoto-sensei")**

**.**

**.**

**Genre****:  
>Romance, Horror, Mystery, Crime<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Rated****:  
>T – M<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Warning(s****):  
>GaJe, Abal-abal, Miss Typo(s), OOC, OC, Sampah, EyD dan Diksi ancur, Tidak berbobot, and Many More<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Read and Enjoy it**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHTMARE 5**

**Begin The Way Into The Nightmare**

Matahari sudah menampakkan sedikit cahayanya dari belakang pegunungan hijau, yang dihiasi oleh nyanyian beraneka ragam macam burung yang telah bangun dari tidurnya untuk menyambut sang matahari.

Tidak terkecuali ketujuh orang yang sudah bangun dari mimpi indahnya –mungkin sudah terjaga sebelum burung-burung itu bangun –yang telah selesai bersiap-siap mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang mereka butuhkan nanti.

Setiap mereka membawa barang yang akan dibawa dalam bentuk tas ransel gunung ke ruang terakhir, dan memilih kursi yang empuk(sofa) untuk diduduki masing-masing dari mereka secara acak.

Seseorang pun memulai pembicaaan. "Jadi… semua barang yang akan dibawa sudah kalian bereskan?" tanya Shikamaru dengan saling bertukar pandang dengan yang lainnya.

"Yes, sir!" seru mereka dengan semangat membara. Kecuali Sasuke yang hanya mengangguk sekali.

"Baiklah kita akan berangkat jam Sembilan pagi nanti. Sekarang kalian bebas melakukan apapun yang ingin kalian lakukan."

Mereka semua pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai mengerjakan kegiatan yang ingin mereka lakukan sebelum mereka mulai memasuki hutan yang luas.

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

Daripada kita keluyuran tidak jelas juga mending kita melihat aktifitas salah dari tujuh orang tersebut. Dan saya(Author) memilih Sai sebagai pengisi kekosongan ini.

Jika kita menaiki tangga dan menuju kebagian teras belakang lantai atas villa ini, kita akan melihat sesosok Sai yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan kanvas.

Tangan kanannya tidak bisa diam menggores-goreskan kuas dikanvasnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah palet yang berisi berbagai warna cat yang ia tuangkan diatasnya.

Secara seksama dan hati-hati, ia memandang pemandangan yang indah dan mencoretnya di kanvas putih besarnya dengan sangat perlahan tapi pasti. Saat sedang asyiknya ia melukis dengan sangat tenang, kesunyiannya pecah saat suara seseorang memecah keheningan yang menyelimutinya.

"Sai, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya, tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari goresan yang ia ciptakan ia menyahut seruan perempuan itu yang ternyata adalah Ino. "Hmm… dilihat sendiri juga tahu 'kan?"

"Hah… dasar, kau. Kalau kau sudah seperti ini susah diajak bicara." Ino mulai mendekat kesamping Sai yang ternyata diikuti oleh Hinata dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ke tempat yang lain saja? Kau mengganggu konsentrasi ku yang tenang tahu." sindir Sai yang hanya diucapkan dengan nada biasa, tapi tetap saja yang mendengarnya merasa tersindir.

"Hhh.. Tadi aku bersama Sakura, tapi Sasuke dan Naruto mengajaknya pergi mengelilingi halaman villa ini. Lalu aku pergi ke kamar Shikamaru, ia sedang tidur dan tidak ingin diganggu sebelum jam sembilan pagi nanti. Akhirnya aku bosan, dan saat aku ingin ke teras belakang –yang kulihat ada kau –aku berpapasan dengan Hinata yang sedang bosan juga. Ya sudah, aku mengajaknya ke sini untuk melihat apa yang kau lakukan." jelas Ino panjang lebar tiada hentinya.

"Hoh…"

"A-apa yang sedang kau lukis, Sai?" Akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri untuk berbicara yang sejak dari tadi menutup mulutnya, diam.

"Hm… lihat saja sendiri, nanti kau pasti akan tahu."

Dengan rasa penasaran Ino dan Hinata mendekatkan diri ke Sai agar mata mereka dapat melihat hasil karya Sai yang sedikit lagi ingin jadi itu.

"Me-menyeramkan sekali, sih…" komentar Ino setelah melihat hasil lukisan Sai.

"Ju-juga menyedihkan…" timpal Hinata dangan dicampur sedikit ketakutan pada suaranya saat melihat lukisan Sai.

Bingung melihat ekspresi dan komentar mereka, Sai melihat ulang hasil karya nya yang barusan ia selesaikan itu. "Lho, bukannya tadi aku -ingin- melukis hutan yang indah dengan suasana yang mendung?" ucap Sai terheran-heran dengan hasil karya nya sendiri seraya menautkan alisnya.

Ditambah ucapan Sai yang -ia sendiri juga bingung itu-, menambah aura yang dapat membuat bulu kuduk merinding menyelimuti sekeliling teras belakang lantai atas tersebut.

"Ah… Sai kau bisa saja, 'kan lukisan ini kau yang lukis sendiri dengan tanganmu. Masa kau sendiri bisa lupa, sih?" ujar Ino sambil tangannya mengada-ngada ke udara dengan nada bicara yang sedikit bercanda.

"Hah? Benar 'kok. Tadinya aku lukis hutan dengan cuaca mendung menghiasi suasana di hutan, karena aku suka sekali cuaca seperti itu. Seperti pertama kali kita datang didepan hutan ini, lho." jelas Sai dengan nada yang serius.

"Be-benar, Sai? Kalau begitu kenapa bisa ada gambar orang-orang yang sangat menyedihkan dan… menyeramkan?" tanya Hinata menginterogasi Sai sedikit.

Sai merespon dengan menaikkan kedua pundaknya keatas. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Ini aneh. Sangat aneh." Terlihat dengan jelas, Sai sedang berpikir keras tentang peristiwa yang aneh terjadi disini.

Hening. Dengan terciptanya suasana hening seperti itu, semakin membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri dan rasa ketakutan menyelimuti mereka.

"Ahahaha… bagaimana kalau sebaiknya kau membereskan semua perlatan melukis mu dan menyimpan 'hasil' mu ke sesuatu tempat yang tersembunyi? Jujur, itu adalah 'hasil' mu yang sangat membuatku –atau mungkin semua orang yang melihatnya- merasa tidak –sangat- nyaman." kata Ino dengan sedikit gemetaran pada suaranya.

"Be-benar itu, Sai! Bagaimana kalau kau mengemil makanan ringan saja di kamar kita sambil membicarakan sesuatu yang lebih enak dibahas?" lanjut Hinata yang juga takut dengan 'hasil karya' nya Sai.

Raut wajah Sai yang tadi berpikir keras perlahan berubah karena melihat ekspresi kedua temannya yang ketakutan setengah mati dengan 'karya' nya itu. "Hmm… baiklah. Ayo, kalian membantuku membawakan semua peralatanku ini."

Hinata dan Ino sejenak menegang ditempat ia berdiri. Mengerti perilaku mereka seperti itu, Sai melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kecuali kanvasnya. Biar aku yang membawanya,"

Terdengar helaan nafas yang kecil tapi panjang dari mereka berdua, dan badan mereka yang tadinya menegang mulai rileks hanya dengan hitungan detik. "OK. Sini biar kami bawakan yang barang lainnya." Ino dan Hinata mulai mengambil satu persatu barang Sai ketangan mereka dan membawanya ke dalam kamar Sai dengan sangat hati-hati.

Melihat temannya yang sudah mulai menjauh darinya dan 'hasil karya'nya. Sai melihat dengan seksama kanvas itu dan mengangkatnya setinggi tingginya. "Sepertinya… akan terjadi hal yang menarik." Entah disengaja atau tidak, Sai mengeluarkan seringaian menyeramkan yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari senyumnya yang biasa.

Seingaiannya yang tajam pun perlahan memudar dan Sai kembali memegang kanvasnya di tangan kiri dan membawa kayu penyanggah kanvasnya ditangan kirinya setelah ia lipat menjadi se_simple_ mungkin, lalu mulai menyusul Hinata dan Ino yang dari tadi sudah berada di kamarnya dan Shikamaru.

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat empat puluh lima menit pagi. Terlihat di ruang terakhir, mereka semua telah berkumpul dari sisa-sisa waktu sebelum mereka semua memulai 'petulangan' pertama mereka di dalam hutan.

"Bagaimana? Sudah siap?" tanya Shikamaru pada akhirnya setelah beberapa lama mereka bercakap-cakap tentang sesuatu sebagai bahan basa-basi.

"Ya!" seru Hinata, Ino, dan Sai berbarengan.

"Yosh! Ayo, kita berangkat, tubuhku ini sudah tidak sabar menahan jiwa yang ingin berkelana di dalam hutan sesegera mungkin!" Naruto memberi jawaban dengan semangat berapi-api terlihat di bola matanya.

"Kalian benar-benar yakin kita akan berkemah selama beberapa hari disana? Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan kita?" terdengar dari suara Sakura, ia sedang merasa gelisah.

"Hah? Bicara apa kau, Sakura? Jangan membuat kita takut! Ingat kita kesini untuk bersenang-senang, tidak lebih." Sai mulai merubah posisi duduknya dengan membungkuk dengan kedua tangannya di bawah dagu dan menopangnya di atas lututnya. Sedikit keseriusan Sai menjawab kegelisahan Sakura.

"Benar, Sakura… lagian 'kan kita nanti didalam hutan selalu bersama dan tidak berpencar-pencar, benar 'kan teman-teman?" ucap Hinata meyakinkan Sakura dan yang lainnya.

Dan hasilnya… mereka semua mengangguk setuju. Bahkan termasuk Sasuke, saat Sakura melihat kearahnya. Dan alhasil, Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri yang berbeda pendapat dan telah berpikir negatif mengenai apa yang akan terjadi dengannya dan para sahabatnya di hutan.

"Baiklah, waktu sudah menunjukan jam sembilan kurang lima menit. Sebaiknya kita bergegas." Shikamaru mengangkat badannya dari tempat duduk dan mulai mengambil barang bawaannya, diikuti yang lainnya.

Mereka menopang tas ransel di punggung mereka masing-masing dan segera menggerakkan kakinya menuju ke luar villa.

"Yuhuuu… alam yang hijau aku datang…!" teriak Naruto keras, sehingga yang lainnya menutup kuping agar gendang telinga mereka tidak pecah.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak, Dobe!"

"Mau gimana lagi? Aku senang sekali sih, Teme!"

"Hhhh…"

"Oh iya… bagaimana dengan peralatan tenda dan lainnya yang akan kita gunakan untuk kemah nanti?" tanya Sakura kepada Shikamaru.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah menyuruh Sasuke untuk memerintahkan Orochimaru dan anak buahnya dalam mepersiapkan segala yang tidak kita punya nanti." Shikamaru berbalik badan menghadap Sasuke. "Kau sudah menyuruh mereka 'kan, Sasuke?"

"Sudah. Sebentar lagi juga mereka datang. "Mata Sasuke mencari-cari orang yang ia suruh untuk melakukan apa yang Shikamaru katakan kepadanya. "Nah, itu mereka datang." Tunjuk Sasuke dengan kepalanya yang sedikit ia mengadahkan ke atas.

Sontak Shikamaru langsung memutar kepalanya menuju arah pandang Sasuke. "Great Timing!" gumam Shikamaru melihat Orochimaru dan anak buahnya membawa perlengkapan tenda dan sebagainya.

"Permisi, para Tuan dan Nona muda! Perlengkapan tenda dan lain-lain yang anda butuhkan telah kami persiapkan dengan sudah di_test_ terlebih dahulu oleh kami. Silakan!" ucap Orochimaru saat tiba dihadapan mereka semua dan memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menyerahkan semua barang yang akan mereka pakai dialam hutan nanti.

Terlihat berbagai perlengkapan sebagai berikut: Beberapa tenda, paku, tali tambang dan rafia, senter dan emergency light, bahan makanan dan minum, sebuah panci, kapak, garam, jas hujan, kompas berserta peta, makanan dalam kemasan kaleng, baterai, dan sebagainya sudah dipegang oleh masing-masing anggota _hiking_ tersebut.

"Wah…banyak juga," gumam Sakura dalam hati.

Seakan-akan tahu apa yang Sakura gumamkan, Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kepada Sakura untuk menawarkan bantuan kepadanya. "T-tidak usah, Sasuke… lagian kau sudah membawa barang yang terlihat lebih berat dari ku tahu!" Sakura melihat barang yang sudah dibawa Sasuke di tangannya dengan barang yang ia bawa secara bergantian.

"hanya 'terlihat', bukan kapasitasnya." Tangan Sasuke memaksa mengambil barang bawaan Sakura dari tangannya.

"J-jangan, Sasuke! Aku bisa membawanya sendiri!"

Suara Sakura menyebabkan beberapa pasang mata yang lainnya melihat kearah mereka berdua.

"Hah? Ada apa kalian berdua?" tanya Ino yang menuntut jawaban dari kedua belah pihak disana.

"Ki-kita hanya…" Melihat Sakura takut dilihat dengan tatapan mata yang banyak seperti itu, Sasuke memotong perkataannya.

"Aku hanya menawarkan bantuan untuk membawa sebagian barang bawaan Sakura yang banyak dan berat, mengingat ia tidak boleh membawa barang yang terlalu berat karena penyakitnya." jelas Sasuke padat.

"Oh…" mereka semua hanya ber-'oh' ria dengan apa yang Sasuke jelaskan tadi.

"Kalau begitu bagus 'kan, Sakura… sahabat kecil mu itu memperhatikan kesehatanmu." nasihat Hinata terdengar sangat lembut di telinga Sakura, membuat hati Sakura yang tadinya keras menjadi mencair seketika.

Menyaksikan Sakura yang seperti itu, Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya lagi untuk meraih barang Sakura dari tangannya dan… GOTCHA! Dapat!

"Sasuke…!" Sakura yang terkejut akan perbuatan Sasuke secara tiba-tiba, menegur Sasuke yang tentunya dipotong oleh Sasuke sendiri.

"Apa? Lagian yang lain tidak mempermasalahkan nya,"

Melihat perdebatan Sasuke dan Sakura membuat hati Naruto merasa panas dan perasaan cemburu menyelimuti dirinya. Ia hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan deathglare nya.

"Ayo, kita pergi!" Shikamaru mendongakkan kepalanya keatas langit yang biru dan cerah. "Sepertinya… hari ini hari yang bersahabat." Seulas senyuman menghiasi bibir Shikamaru. "Dan… sepertinya akan terjadi hal yang menarik disini." gumam Shiamaru kecil.

Sai yang melihat senyuman Shikamaru pun ikut tersenyum karena ia jarang sekali melihat sahabatnya yang satu itu tersenyum bahagia. "Saa, minna… Ikuze!" Dan pastinya ia tidak mendengar apa yang telah digumamkan oleh Shikamaru tadi.

"Ha'i" mereka semua pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju luar gerbang Villa dan diantar oleh Orochimaru serta anak buahnya.

Selepas kepergian mereka, Orochimaru dan anak buahnya melambaikan tangan dan berpesan. "Hati-hati dijalan, Tuan dan Nona muda!"

Perlahan pepohonan yang rindang pun memisahkan mereka. Orochimaru langsung memutarkan badannya menghadap kepada seluruh anak buahnya. "Baiklah. Sekarang mereka semua sudah pergi jangan kalian kira bebas dari pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Lakukan kegiatan kalian seperti biasa dan… lakukanlah yang terbaik!"

"Ha'i, Orochimaru-sama!" Serempak mereka mengucapkan kata yang sama dan mulai berhamburan ke dalam Villa dan menuju kegiatan mereka yang selanjutnya masing-masing.

Setelah menyuruh anak buahnya pergi melanjutkan aktifitasnya, Orochimaru menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang –tepat pada ketujuh sahabat itu melewati pepohonan yang rindang. "Yah… semoga kalian mendapatkan kejadian 'hal yang menarik itu', Tuan dan Nona muda."

'Khu khu khu khu khu khu khu…' tawa Orochimaru sembari berjalan untuk mengawasi aktifitas para anak buahnya kembali.

Dan… Pintu gerbang yang besar itu pun tertutup dengan sendirinya secara perlahan. Seakan-akan tidak mau tahu dengan apa yang akan terjadi kepada mereka bertujuh nanti.

Hei… Apakah kalian tak merasa **ganjil **dengan persiapan tenda yang sangat lengkap itu?

Bukankah ini **Villa**?

Untuk apa Villa menyiapkan barang semacam itu di dalamnya jika **fasilitasnya** saja lengkap dan pelayanannya saja **berbintang**?

Dan… apa **maksud** Orochimaru pada saat terakhir itu?

Ucapannya bukanlah sebuah pernyataan…

Melainkan sebuah jawaban dari kalimat **'Sepertinya akan terjadi hal yang menarik'** yang dilontarkan dari keempat sahabat laki-laki itu.

Bagaimana keadaan di dalam **Hutan**?

**Menenangkan**… atau… **menegangkan**?

Sepertinya… akan terjadi **'sesuatu yang menyenangkan'** di dalam hutan ini…

Dan mungkin, _**hiking**_mereka ini pertanda bahwa…

**NIGHTMARE** mereka semua akan segera dimulai…

**SEGERA!**

_~Lost In Nightmare~_

_**Tsutzuku**_

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Curcol and Bacot's Room(CBR)**** :**

**Sesuai yang aku ceritakan sebelum fic ini, aku ingin menceritan sedikit kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, yang aku alami pada hari Jumat, 2 Maret 2012 pagi hari. Masih sangat fresh bukan? (Termasuk Fresh khusus untuk para pembaca yang membacanya pada tanggal yang sama)**

**Kejadiannya adalah…  
>"Aku kembali jatuh dari motor!"<br>Lutut kananku yang baru saja sembuh beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum kejadian naas menimpaku kembali diterpa sebuah goresan-goresan luka yang mematikan.**

**Kenapa bisa?  
>Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa sampai bisa terjadi.#PLAK<br>Intinya, saat aku hendak sampai di sekolah, menyalakan lampu 'send' sepeda motorku kearah kanan, tiba-tiba… BRAK! Aku terjatuh dengan gaya yang tidak elit. Untungnya arus mobil yang berlawanan dengan jalan ku sedang sepi pengunjung.**

**Tidak hanya aku, bahkan adikku yang 'psikopat' kelas kakap pun ikut terbanting di dalam kecelakaan tersebut. Dengan kata lain yang mengendarai motor itu bukan aku, tapi adikku. #DikeroyokParaRiders  
>Bukan artinya aku tidak bisa mengendarai motor, tapi hanya sebuah kebetulan adikku yang membawanya. Dengan kata lain lagi seperti… yah… 'nebeng' kali, ya…<strong>

**Ya, curcolnya samapi disini dulu… soalnya tanganku masih sakit karena luka memar di tangan kanan serta terkilir di antara tulang lengan atas dan bahu di bagian kiri.  
>Tapi, tentunya akan aku usahakan juga untuk membalas semua Review yang telah masuk di dalam kotakku.<strong>

**So, check this out!**

**U**chiha Akira : Terima kasih untuk mau menjadi teman ku! Sasuke dan Naruto misterius, 'kah? Apa karena mereka berteman ya, jadinya Naruto jadi ikutan misterius. Sakura memang di fic ini aku buat menderita suatu penyakit dan 'kebetulan' mempunyai teman yang seorang dokter, So… rahasia,ya… nanti jadi spoiler dong. Cinta segitiga? Gimana ya… #EvilSmile hehehe… Terima kasih telah me-review!

**G**ha Mika Chiiyamada : Terima kasih telah menunggu update-nya fic ini, semoga cepat sembuh dari demamnya, ya! Dan terima kasih atas pujiannya, serta terima kasih telah me-review!

**A**sakura : Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan me-review fic ini! Terima kasih atas pujiannya! Dan… Terima kasih telah me-review!

**S**aitou Ayumu Uchiha : Terima kasih atas pujian dan reviewnya! Review lagi?

**S**akigane : Untuk anda, bisa 'kah memanggil ku dengan nama Cergo atau Monte tanpa embel-embel dibelakangnya? Terima kasih sudah ingin mengerti dan mengoreksi segala kekeliruan(Typo) yang ada. Terima kasih telah me-review!

**U**chiha Itu Sasuke : Kamu memanggil dengan sebutan 'Thor' tiba-tiba kau jadi mengenang masa SD ku kembali. #NostallgiaModeOn  
>Jika kamu mau kamu boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan yang lain, seperti: Cergo… atau Monte juga boleh! Terima kasih atas pujiannya, semangat, serta telah menunggu fic aku dengan sabar… dan terima kasih telah me-review!<p>

**Saa, akhirnya aku telah usai membalas semua para Rewers! #**

**Akhir kata…  
>Ucapan terima kasih dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam bagi semua para pembaca, baik dalam sisi Silent Reader(SiDers), non log-in, maupun log-in yang telah membaca Nightmare 5 ku yang bertele-tele ini!<br>Dan ucapan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk para pembaca yang yang telah meng-alert dan mem-favorite kan fic story 'Lost In NIghtmare' ini!**

"**Thank you! Huicergo Montediesberg always love you all, no matter what!"**

**Jika kamu berkenan…  
>"Review, please!"<strong>

**Terima kasih telah membaca Nightmare 5 ini…  
>See you soon at Nightmare 6!<br>Sorry for all miss typo(s)!**

**Signature,**

**Huicergo Montediesberg**


	6. Nightmare 6: The Silent of Rest Place

**Minna, terima kasih sudah bersedia menunggu 'Nightmare 6' yang kembali hadir pada hari Jumat ini!  
>Walau sedang tidak enak badan, tapi Cergo akan selalu berusaha untuk meng-update fic yang sudah selesai dibuat ini.<strong>

**Aku ingin bertanya…  
>"Apakah ada dari sekian para pembaca fic 'Lost In Nightmare' yang menyukai 'VOCALOID' ?"<br>Jika ada, mau 'kah kalian berkenan untuk membaca fic 'VOCALOID'ku yang ber-pairing Len dan Rin Kagamine, serta ber-genre Drama, Tragedy?  
>Dengan sentuhan Romance pastinya.<br>Kalian dapat mengutarakan jawabannya dalam kotak Review yang tersedia di fic ini.**

**Dan satu lagi,  
>"Apakah fic 'Lost In Nightmare' ini sesuai dijadikan Rating M? Atau tetap pada Rating T saja?"<br>Silakan dijawab, ya…**

**Seperti biasa, balasan Review selalu hadir pada kolom CBR setelah fic ini.  
>Dan untuk kolom CBR kali ini sangat special, karena saya akan ber-bagi mengenai fic 'NARUTO –Rating M for Blood' yang sedang saya kerjakan hari ini.<br>Kemungkinan besar akan dipublish setelah 'Lost In Nightmare' TAMAT.  
>Kecuali jika ada sebuah mujizat, bahwa cerita Rating M saya yang diatas sudah sangat matang dan siap untuk dipublish dan dibaca khalayak ramai.<strong>

**Tidak menunggu lama-lama lagi.**

**Douzo!**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read (DLDR)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**© NARUTO  
>SasuSaku fic<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**** :  
>Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Story****:  
>L <strong>O **S **T **I **N **N **I **G **H **T **M** A** R** E**  
><strong>Lucifer Montediesberg™<br>("This story is MINE")  
>("I'm just borrow the character from Kishimoto-sensei")<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Genre****:  
>Romance, Horror, Mystery, Crime<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Rated****:  
>T – M<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Warning(s****):  
>GaJe, Abal-abal, Miss Typo(s), OOC, OC, Sampah, EyD dan Diksi ancur, Tidak berbobot, and Many More<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Read and Enjoy it**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHTMARE 6**

**The Silent of Rest Place**

Selangkah demi selangkah mereka jalani menelusuri jalan setapak dari lereng gunung –dimana villa mereka berada- yang rencananya mereka akan menuju ke bukit gunung yang tinggi dan berfoto ria disana kelak.

Detik demi detik. Menit demi menit. Jam demi jam. Ada yang semangat, ada yang lesu. Ada yang lelah, ada juga yang tidak. Perjalanan mereka diselimuti oleh suasana yang berbeda-beda.

Setelah beberapa centimeter pun menjadi meter dan berubah lagi menjadi kilometer, akhirnya mereka tiba di tengah hutan yang membelantara.

"Hn? Kalian dengar suara gemericik air di kejauhan?" Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya sebentar, memejamkan mata, dan mempertajamkan pendengarannya –yang memang tajam itu –berusaha untuk mencari tahu sumber suara itu berasal.

Tidak lama setelah itu Sasuke membuka matanya yang terpejam, "Disana." Kakinya melangkah mengikuti arah pendengaran telinganya untuk menuju sumber gemericik air tersebut.

Shikamaru yang tadinya di depan sebagai pemimpin mempersilakan Sasuke untuk berjalan di depannya, dan yang lainnya mengikuti Shikamaru dari belakang.

Melewati semak-semak belukar dan pohon-pohon besar, akhirnya sampailah mereka di sumber suara itu berasal.

"Wah, ada sungai, Lihat!" seru Naruto kegirangan.

"Aku juga sudah lihat, memangnya aku tidak mempunyai mata apa?" jawab Sai dengan sedikit kesal.

"Hei, sudahlah… jangan bertengkar mulu kenapa?" pisah Ino yang sedari tadi juga menyimpan kesal terhadap sifat mereka berdua.

"Daripada kita berdiri disini terus, bagaimana kalau kita mendekat ke sungai itu dan beristirahat sebentar?" usul Hinata yang sedari tadi kakinya memang sudah lelah berjalan panjang.

"Ayo, kita mendekat," Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya bermaksud untuk mendekati sungai yang terus mengalir deras tanpa henti itu.

"Airnya jenih sekali…" gumam Sakura terkagum-kagum karena jarang meihat air sungai sebersih ini.

"Tentu saja airnya jernih, Sakura-chan! Karena sekarang kita telah berada di pegunungan. " Naruto menjawab gumaman Sakura tadi karena ia sedang berada di sampingnya, jadi… tentu saja ia mendengarnya.

"Hoh…" ucap Sakura yang sepertinya tidak pernah pergi ke daerah pegunungan seperti ini.

"Baiklah. Untuk setengah jam ke depan, kita akan beristirahat disini! Kalian boleh meletakkan tas ransel dan perlengkapan lainnya yang kalian bawa di tangan kalian dalam satu tempat, tidak berpencar-pencar!" tukas Shikamaru tegas dalam memberi pemberitahuan dan peringatan.

Lalu, mereka pun meletakan semua barang bawaan mereka semua dalam satu lingkaran. Ada yang merenggangkan otot-otot mereka, ada yang menguap, ada pula yang langsung duduk di sekitar barang bawaan untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Shikamaru! Kita boleh jalan-jalan sebentar?" tanya Sai dan Naruto berbarengan.

Shikamaru menganggukan kepalanya sekali, "Tapi ingat… jangan jauh-jauh dari sini, dan jangan membuat yang lain repot dan cemas nanti." Pesan Shikamaru kepada mereka. "Oh iya, dan dalam waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menit kalian sudah harus ada di sini!"

"Yes, sir!" ujar mereka berbarengan disertai dengan gaya hormat dan langsung berbalik badan untuk berjalan-jalan. Shikamaru tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu.

Hinata dan Ino langsung duduk di sekitar barang bawaan yang sudah terkumpul itu. Sedangkan Shikamaru? Jangan ditanya lagi, ia langsung tiduran dan melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya sebagai bantal kepalanya, sambil melihat langit yang sedikit tertutup dedaunan pohon.

Ino dan Hinata berbicara yang tidak jelas temanya sambil terkadang ekspresinya serius lalu berubah menjadi tertawa kecikikan sendiri. Sungguh aneh. Memang.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura? Mereka bertugas mengisi botol minuman mereka sendiri juga yang lainnya, belum lagi mengisi air dalam botol cadangan mereka yang super duper besarnya.

"Wah… Sasuke, lihat! Airnya jernih sekali, ya?" Hello, Sakura… bukannya kau tadi sudah membahas ini dengan Naruto tadi?

"Hn. Namanya juga air di pegunungan, jadi wajar saja kalau airnya jernih karena tersaring secara alami dengan batuan-batuan di sekitar sungai."

"Oh…"

"Oh iya, kau tahu? Kita akan mengisi botol-botol tersebut dengan air sungai ini. Sekarang."

"Hah? Airnya bisa diminum juga?" tanya Sakura dengan perasaan terkejut dan terheran-heran.

"Hn. Ini adalah pengalamanmu mendaki gunung yang pertama kali 'kan, Sakura? Sebaiknya simpan segala kenanganmu saat disini, bersama kita… semuanya." Mata Onyx Sasuke memandang mata Emerald Sakura dengan dalam dan penuh arti. Berbeda. Sangat berbeda seperti Sasuke memandang sahabatnya yang lain. Lebih hangat. Sangat hangat.

Berhubung Sakura kita ini tidak peka dan masih polos banget. _So_, Sakura mengartikan pandangan sang Pangeran Sasuke kita ini hanya biasa saja. "Boleh aku mencobanya?" tanya Sakura dengan senyuman sumringahnya dengan masih menatap mata Sasuke.

"Tentu." Dengan melihat senyuman Sakura, entah ada angin apa Sasuke membalas senyuman Sakura dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Mereka berdua berlutut di tepi sungai. Terlihat di wajah Sakura, kebimbangan yang mudah diduga. Yah… karena ini akan menjadi kali pertamanya Sakura mencicipi air secara langsung, tanpa diolah, dimasak, dan disteril terlebih dahulu dengan mesin yang canggih.

Melihat wajah Sakura yang ragu-ragu untuk mengambil beberapa air untuk diminum, akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara. "Percayalah padaku… Apakah aku pernah berbohong padamu?" Sasuke sedikit memasang tampang memelas pada Sakura, berharap Sakura bersimpati padanya.

"Ah! Bukannya begitu, Sasuke! Aku selalu mempercayai mu dan Naruto, Tapi-" Sakura menjelaskan perasaannya agar Sasuke tidak salah paham dengan keraguannya itu, sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sasuke memotong perkataannya.

"Tapi apa?" Mata Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh dengan kelembutan dan masih dengan tampang memelasnya. "Jika kau percaya padaku, ambil air dengan tanganmu dan minumlah… ya?"

"OK, OK! Aku akan meminumnya."Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara pertanda menyerah beradu suara dengan Sasuke. Walaupun hati Sakura merasa aneh dan tidak enak saat ini, saat melihat air di sungai itu.

"Kalau begitu… ayo diminum." suruh Sasuke dengan menunjuk air tersebut dengan dagunya.

Melihat kode perintah dari Sasuke. Sakura tidak segan-segan untuk memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam air, mewadahkannya, mengangkatn ya, dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke kedua tangannya yang sudah terangkat, dan meminum serta menelan air itu. Pastinya.

**DEG!**

Tiba-tiba mata Sakura terbelalak lebar, dan ia tak berkutik pada posisinya sekarang.

Sasuke mulai panik dengan reaksi Sakura yang mendadak seperti itu. "Sakura? Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" seru sasuke dengan nada semakin meninggi. Sakura tidak bereaksi.

Demi apapun, sekarang Sasuke benar-benar panik **setengah mati** melihat sahabat kecilnya mematung seperti itu. Pikiran Sasuke melayang memikirkan hipotesis-hipotesis yang mungkin terjadi pada air sungai yang mengalir di depannya sekarang, entah air itu sudah tercampur zat kimia dari alam dan yang lainnya atau sebagainya yang telah membuat Sakura bereaksi seperti ini saat meminumnya.

Kedua tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk meraih pundak Sakura dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, berusaha semoga Sakura bergerak sedikit saja dari posisinya mematung seperti itu. "Sakura! Sakura kau kenapa? Ada apa denganmu? Tolong, jangan membuatku bingung dan panik!"

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke dan tingkahnya tidak seperti biasanya yang _stay cool_, Sakura tertawa dan kedua tangannya memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat tawanya yang terlewat lepas itu. "Ahahahaha! Aku hanya bercanda Sasuke… jangan bertampang aneh seperti itu dong! Hahahaha…"

Sasuke kembali mencoba memasang tampang _stoic_nya, walau dengan perasaan kesal yang sudah tidak dapat ditahan lagi karena Sakura sudah mempermainkannya tadi. "Kau pikir bagus bertingkah seperti tadi. Kau tahu Sakura? Jantungku tadi seakan mau lepas dari jaringan yang menghubungnya ke seluruh tubuhku."

"Sasuke, bisakah kau bicara dengan gaya bicara yang biasa? Jangan memakai gaya bahasa kedokteranmu itu disini. Ayolah kawan, kita sedang berlibur, mengerti?" Sakura mengkritik gaya bicara yang Sasuke gunakan tadi sambil menahan tawa sedikit saat bicara.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan berkonsentrasi atas apa yang akan nanti ia ucapkan kepada Sakura. "Baiklah. Jangan ulangi perbuatanmu tadi. Kau tahu, kita sekarang sedang berada di tengah-tengah hutan. Tolong jaga sikapmu itu." Sasuke melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Ha'i, Dokter Uchiha Sasuke!" seru Sakura seraya menggerakkan tangannya untuk memberi hormat kepada sahabatnya.

"Hn. Bagus, bagus." Sasuke meletakkan salah satu tangannya di pucuk kepala Sakura, lalu mengelus-ngelus kepalanya dengan gemas dengan sedikit ditekan.

"Aduh! Sasuke, tanganmu itu merusak rambutku yang sudah tertata rapi tahu!" Sakura mengembungkan pipinya dan mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari kepalanya.

"Iya, iya. Sejak kapan sahabatku yang satu ini mulai memperhatikan penampilannya?" tanya Sasuke seperti sedang menginterogasi Sakura.

"Huh, kau ini. Memangnya aku tidak boleh memperhatikan penampilanku sekali ini apa?" Sakura memasang ekspresi cemberut di wajahnya.

"Hahaha… aku hanya bercanda. Sangat, Sangat boleh kok kau memperhatikan penampilanmu. Oh iya, bagaimana rasa airnya? Lebih segar dari air yang biasanya kita minum di rumah 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan semangat sebanyak dua kali. "Hn. Airnya sangat segar dan… menyehatkan?" Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke langsung menganggukan kepalanya sekali. "Ya, Sangat menyehatkan."

"Hhh… baiklah. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita mulai mengisi botol-botolnya?" ajak Sasuke dan dijawab oleh anggukkan Sakura sekali.

Mereka masing-masing mengambil satu botol di tangan mereka, membuka penutupnya, dan mengarahkan lubang masuk air botol itu berlawanan dengan arus sungai. Sambil mengisi setiap botol dengan air sampai penuh, Sakura membuka percakapan mereka dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Nee, Sasuke. Apakah pendengaranmu itu sangat tajam?"

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat Sakura yang sedari tadi sudah menatapnya dengan perasaan penasaran terpancar dari wajahnya. "Hn. Seperti yang kau lihat tadi. Bukannya kau sudah tahu sejak kita masih kecil?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi kurasa jarak pendengaranmu itu semakin tajam dan bertambah jauh dari sebelumnnya."

Mendengar pendapat Sakura, Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku juga sudah lama tidak terlalu memperhatikan indra pendengaranku ini." Dan Sakura hanya meresponnya dengan ber-'oh' ria saja.

Tidak terasa botol-botol yang tadinya kosong sekarang telah terisi penuh. Sasuke melirik sedikit arloji jam tangannya, menghitung-hitung waktu yang tersisa sekarang. Masih tersisa lima belas menit. Wajah Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura yang sedang menyusun botol-botol agar rapi.

"Sakura, kau mau merendam kaki bersamaku disini?" ajak Sasuke, terlihat senyuman kecil yang tulus menghiasi wajah tampannya yang kini semakin tampan dibuatnya.

"Tentu. Dengan senang hati." Tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri, Sakura ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman Sasuke yang dapat membuat semburat merah muncul di wajah Sakura yang cantik.

Mereka melepaskan alas kaki yang mereka kenakan di kaki mereka satu persatu.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya hanya untuk Sakura, lalu Sakura dengan senang hati meraih tangan kanan Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya yang lebih kecil dari tangan Sasuke. Dan kedua tangan itu saling mengeratkan satu sama lain.

Dengan perlahan-lahan, Sasuke membimbing dan menuntun Sakura untuk berjalan di dalam sungai yang dalamnya hingga sebetis itu. Sesampainya ditengah, Sasuke mendudukan Sakura di atas batu yang lebar dan agak tinggi, tapi masih dapat digunakan untuk merendamkan kaki, dengan cara memegang pinggangnya dan mengangkatnya hingga terduduk dengan nyaman ditempatnya. Setelah Sakura telah duduk, Sasuke langsung mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di atas batu yang sama dengan Sakura. Tepat di sampingnya.

Sekilas Sasuke melihat perasaan bahagia terlintas di wajah manis Sakura. Maklum, ini pertama kali Sakura berhubungan secara langsung dengan alam. "Kau suka?" mata Sasuke masih memperhatikan wajah Sakura dengan tatapan yang lembut.

"Suka. Suka sekali." Sakura memiringkan wajahnya dan dapat ia lihat wajah Sasuke tegah memperhatikannya dengan hati-hati. "Ada apa, Sasuke? Kok kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Hn. Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya lurus tepat di depannya. Bisa ia lihat pemandangan berbagai macam pohon terdapat di hutan itu dan aliran panjang sungai yang ia nikmati sekarang dengan Sakura.

Tidak dapat bertahan lama dengan mengalihkan pandang dari Sakura, Sasuke menatap Sakura kembali. "Sakura… kau ada perasaan pada seseorang sekarang?"

"Iya. Bukan seseorang, tapi banyak orang. Mulai dari orangtuaku, teman-temanku, dan sahabat-sahabatku semua. Mereka sangat berharga." Tatapan mata Sakura menerawang jauh tanpa batas lurus ke depan. "Itu namanya perasaan kasih sayang, Sasuke."

"Hn… kasih sayang, ya…" Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit biru, "Apakah berbeda dengan perasaan yang namanya 'cinta'?" Kepalanya kembali ia arahkan kepada Sakura.

Sakura memegang dagunya sendiri. Pose berpikir. "Kata orang-orang sih perasaan 'cinta' itu berbeda dari rasa kasih sayang. Lebih dalam, berbeda, khusus, dan… entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu secara pasti perasaan 'cinta' itu seperti apa." Wajah Sakura tersenyum sekilas dan tertawa kecil. Seperti berusaha mencairkan suasana yang serius itu.

'_Cinta' , ya…,_ pikir Sasuke. Senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya, "Akankah ada perasaan itu dalam diriku?" gumam Sasuke dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Hn? Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."_ Ku rasa._ Tambah Sasuke dalam dirinya sendiri.

Keheningan terjadi berlangsung lama. Mereka berdua terhanyut dalam pikiran mereka sendiri, sampai suara Shikamaru menggema ke seluruh hutan, memanggil mereka berdua yang masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran dalam kepalanya.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Mau sampai kapan kalian mau berada disana terus, hah?"

Dijamin suara teriakan Shikamaru tadi membuat telinga Sasuke dan Sakura memekik kesakitan, dan orang yang berada di sekelilingnya mengalami tuli dadakan.

"Kalian tidak melihat waktu sekarang? Aku tahu kalian dalam proses pendekatan, tapi tolong perhatikan waktu disekitar, mengerti?" Dan tentu saja kalimat tanya yang terakhir bernada mengejek kedua insan tersebut.

"Hhh… Ha'i, ha'i" jawab Sakura pasrah dengan suara kecilnya.

"Dasar tidak tahu diri. Berpendidikan tinggi, tapi seperti itu kelakuannya." sahut Sasuke dengan gumamannya seraya turun dari batu dan kembali menuntun Sakura dan membimbingnya kembali ke daratan.

Mereka berdua pun melangkahkan kaki mereka memperpendek jarak antara mereka berdua dengan _'Shikamaru and friends'_ nya yang tengah memandang mereka berdua, mulai dari jarak kejauhan sampai Sasuke dan Sakura tepat berdiri di hadapan mereka.

Mata Shikamaru memandang Sasuke sesaat dan berpindah ke Sakura secara bergantian. "Kurasa kalian tidak apa-apa. Baiklah, selanjutnya kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan kita menuju tempat yang kita tuju nanti."

"Wah! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat pemandangan seperti itu." Naruto merenggangkan badannya yang pegal-pegal setelah melihat objek di sekeliling hutan bersama Sai beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Yah… apalagi untuk pasangan baru kita ini." ucap Ino dengan nada tidak suka dan iris Lavender nya memandang iris emerald Sakura dengan tatapan merendahkan.

Melihat sikap Ino terhadapnya itu, Sakura berusaha untuk meyakinkan nya. "Hah? Pasangan? Kau salah sangka Ino… Sasuke tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan ku. Ya 'kan Sasuke?" Iris emerald nya bertemu dengan iris onyx Sasuke sesaat

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tuh 'kan. Tidak ada apa-apa." Sakura kembali menatap ino.

Ino masih belum percaya kepada perkataan Sakura dan masih memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tidak bersetia kawan. Shikamaru yang lama-kelamaan merasa bosan dengan apa yang terjadi di depan matanya mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Jadi… kita dapat pergi melanjutkan perjalanan _hiking_ kita ini sekarang?"

Tanpa segan-segan Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat pengistirahatan tadi setelah berbicara kepada teman-temannya. Tanpa segan-segan juga yang lain mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kini tempat pengistirahatan yang mereka tempati terasa sepi kembali. Tidak ada hawa kehidupan manusia, tidak ada keberisikan yang terjadi.

Sunyi. Hanya kesunyian yang menyelimuti daerah itu. Tapi…

Entah kenapa tempat itu menjadi terasa padat dan ramai. Suasana mencekam pun kembali berkumpul di tempat itu.

Yah… tempat peristirahatan mereka. Tadi.

_~Lost In Nightmare~_

**Tsutzuku**

**To be Continued…**

**Curcol and Bacot's Room**** :**

**Apakah sudah puas membaca fic diatas?  
>Jika belum, saya hanya memberitahu bahwa 'NIGHTMARE 7' mendatang akan hadir dengan 'Words' yang berkelimpahan!<br>Kalian ingat 'curcol' tentang kejadian pingsan yang saya alami bulan Februari lalu?  
>Nah, saya membuat 'NIGHTMARE 7' saat setelah saya sadar dari pingsan tersebut.<br>Semoga dapat memuaskan anda semua!**

**Fic Naruto Rating M saya akan dibahas setelah saya membalas para Rewers dibawah ini.**

_**So, check this out!**_

**S**aitou ayumu uchiha : Aku juga kembali lagi untuk menjawab Review darimu! Apa yang bakalan 'orang itu' lakuin? Hmm… kira-kira apa, ya? Aku harap 'NIGHTMARE 6' kali ini menjawab aktifitas pertama 'orang itu'. Terima kasih telah me-review!

**G**ha mika chiiyamada : Hahaha… kependekkan, ya? Cergo minta maaf. #Ojigi | Ada lemon? Gha suka baca lemon? Aku bercanda. Mungkin tidak ada, tapi akan ada hal-hal yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding dan badan tegang mendadak. Khu khu khu khu! Apakah ini sudah cukup panjang? Nantikan 'NIGHTMARE 7' yang akan menjadi 'Nightmare' yang lebih panjang dari biasanya. Terima kasih telah me-review!

**B**ERLIAN CAHYADI : Terima kasih atas pujiannya, saya sangat tersanjung! Kamu ingin tahu apa isi lukisannya Sai? Di 'Nightmare' yang lain akan dijelaskan seperti apa isi dari lukisan Sai yang kasih telah me-review!

**A**sakura : Terima kasih telah menunggu dan terima kasih atas dukungannya! Semoga fic ini selalu membuat Asakura semakin lebih penasaran. Terima kasih telah me-review!

**S**indi 'Kucing Pink : Namanya kalau diperhatiin lucu juga, ya… Terima kasih atas pujiannya, pujian kamu membuat hati saya berbunga-bunga dan tentunya lebih bersemangat melanjutkan 'Nightmare' selanjutnya. Jika ada banyak pertanyaan yang sulit untuk diungkapkan, tanyakan saja secara satu persatu… saya pasti akan menjawabnya dengan jawaban ala Huicergo Montediesberg. Alurnya sedikit kelambatan? Tapi tidak membuat anda merasa bosan untuk membacanya 'kan? Terima kasih telah me-riview dan menunggu fic ini!

**U**chiha Akira : Terima kasih atas pujiannya! Isi dari lukisan Sai akan dibahas pada 'Nightmare' yang lainnya. Tebakanmu benar, Naruto memang suka dengan Sakura. Kalau Sasuke… apakah sudah ketebak dengan adanya adegan diatas? Petualangan mereka di Hutan sudah tiba, apakah anda menikmatinya? Wakatterute, Akira! Terima kasih telah me-review!

**S**mile : Wah… review 'Lost In Nightmare' untuk petama kalinya, ya? Terima kasih ya telah mau me-review fic GaJe ini! Dan juga terima kasih atas semangat dan pujian yang telah kamu beri. Orochimaru adalah peran yang sangat mendukung dalam 'Lost In Nightmare', walau hanya peran antagonis, tapi tak apalah… |Nama penyakit Sakura juga akan dijelaskan di 'Nightmare' yang lainnya, dan mungkin berlainan 'Nightmare' dengan penjelasan lukisannya Sai. Terima kasih telah me-review!

**R**yuuchi Chocolate : Petualangan mereka mungkin tidak panjang, tapi bisa dipastikan bahwa mereka akan mendapatkan 'sesuatu' yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan sepanjang hidup mereka. Terima kasih telah menunggu dan me-review fic ini!

**Pembalasan Review pun berjalan dengan lancar dan selesai dengan cepat tanpa perantara.  
>Sesuai janji, saya akan membahas fic Naruto ber-Rating M for Blood saya ini.<strong>

**Saya membuat fic ini karena terinspirasi oleh sebuah Film Layar Lebar atau BOX OFFICE yang mungkin sebagian dari kalian mengenalnya dan tidak asing lagi mendengar judul Film tersebut. (Mungkin)  
>Judul Film akan saya sebutkan saat di dalam chapter pertama fic tersebut, karena ini masih dalam <strong>**'PROYEK BESAR RAHASIA PERUSAHAAN'****. #PLAKK  
>Jika ada yang berusaha untuk menebak boleh menjawab dalam kotak Review.<strong>

**Kemungkinan besar Fic Rating M tersebut akan debut dengan sistem dua season, atau dengan kata lain akan ada sekuel dari cerita tersebut.  
>Jika <strong>**'Lost In Nightmare'**** dibuat sekuelnya juga… Apakah ada yang setuju?**

**Cerita ini secara garis besar akan berkolaborasi dengan adikku tercinta, Sebastian Phantomhive, yang sifat PSIKOPAT nya LUAR BIASA hebatnya!  
>Adikku akan membantu memberi saya ide tentang pembunuhan yang akan terjadi. Hanya itu (Mungkin lagi).<br>Sedangkan saya, yang pasti membuat deskripsi serta plot/alur cerita agar dapat sedemikian rupa.**

**Initinya, fic ini menceritakan tentang sebuah pembunuhan berantai (Mungkin sekali lagi). Dan pastinya saya akan menggunakan talenta saya dalam mendeskripsi untuk membuat fic ini menjadi tegang dan… yah, kira-kira seperti itu.**

**Keterangan lebih lanjut**** :  
>Fandom : Naruto.<br>Rating : M(For Blood).  
>Pairing : Sasuke. And Sakura(?).<br>Genre : Crime, Tragedy, Suspense(?), with a Romance.  
>Title : ERROR.<br>Summary : ERROR.  
>Plot : ERROR.<strong>

**Yah, mungkin hanya segitu saja yang bisa aku 'bocorkan' tentang 'salah satu' fic yang aku buat.  
>Berminat untuk mengetahui fic ku yang lain? Silakan datang ke rumah ku. Bercanda.<strong>

**Jika kamu berkenan, silakan untuk meninggalkan Review untuk fic 'Lost In Nightmare'ku ini.  
>Jangan lupa untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang aku tanyakan sebelum dan setelah fic ini!<strong>

**Ucapan terima kasih kepada para Silent Readers(SIDERS) dan para pembaca lainnya yang tidak sempat untuk me-review fic ini, semoga di 'Nightmare' berikutnya dapat memberi Review yang positif, ya!**

**Terima kasih telah membaca Nightmare 6 ini…  
>See you soon at Nightmare 7!<br>Sorry for all miss typo(s)!**

**Signature,**

**Huicergo Montediesberg**


	7. Nightmare 7: That Nightmare Will Begin

**Lost In Nightmare kembali hadir di hadapan anda semua!  
>Semoga 'Nightmare 7' ini tidak mengecewakan kalian, karena kondisi saya dalam mengerjakan 'Nightmare' ini belum <strong>_**fit**_** kembali**** dari ritual pingsan mendadak ku****. #Hopeless**

**Saat 'Nightmare 6' minggu kemarin di update banyak bertanya, "apa isi dari lukisan yang Sai gambar?"  
>Pertanyaan itu membuat diriku penasaran sendiri, akhirnya aku pun ber-inisiatif untuk menggambar lukisan Sai yang sudah tergambarkan di dalam kepalaku, dan hasilnya akan aku deskripsikan di 'Nightmare' mendatang yang lainnya.<strong>

**Tidak panjang lebar lagi...**

**Douzo!**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read (DLDR)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**© NARUTO  
>SasuSaku fic<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**** :  
>Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Story****:  
>L <strong>O **S **T **I **N **N **I **G **H **T **M** A** R** E**  
><strong>Huicergo<strong>** Montediesberg™  
>("This story is MINE")<br>("I'm just borrow the character from Kishimoto-sensei")**

**.**

**.**

**Genre****:  
>Romance, Horror, Mystery, Crime<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Rated****:  
>T – M<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Warning(s****):  
>GaJe, Abal-abal, Miss Typo(s), OOC, OC, Sampah, EyD dan Diksi ancur, Tidak berbobot, and Many More<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Read and Enjoy it**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHTMARE 7**

**That Nightmare Will Begin Now**

Perjalanan yang panjang pun kembali mereka tempuh selama beberapa jam lamanya. Dua sampai tiga kali peristirahatan pun mereka jalani dengan senang hati.

Tidak terasa sumber cahaya alam pun bersinar lemah. Sinar matahari yang tadinya sangat terang benderang disertai dengan hantaran panasnya yang dapat membakar –bahkan menembus kulit manusia yang rapuh, secara perlahan cahayanya memudar dan berubah menjadi warna orange yang dapat membuat mata terpukau atas ciptaan Tuhan yang luar biasa hebatnya.

Laki-laki berambut seperti nanas yang –kita kenal bernama Nara Shikamaru- sedang memperhatikan sang raja cahaya yang mulai menghilang dari pandangan, akhirnya mengambil sebuah keputusan yang sejak lama ia pikirkan di dalam otaknya yang mempunyai IQ lebih dari 200 yang tidak terlalu ia banggakan itu.

Shikamaru membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi berhadapan dengan teman-temannya yang berada tepat di belakangnya. "Saa, minna! Kita akan bermalam disini." Matanya berkeliling melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya. "Ku rasa… ini adalah tempat yang cukup luas dan pas untuk kita beristirahat menunggu pergantian hari." gumam Shikamaru dengan suara yang lumayan jelas sehingga dapat didengar oleh temannya yang lain.

"Yosh, saa! Akhirnya kita akan tidur disini!" Tangan Naruto menjatuhkan semua barang bawaannya yang bisa dibilang berat itu dan mulai merenggangkan otot-otot yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Hhhh… melelahkan sekali perjalanan ini," Ino melirik Sakura yang berada di belakangnya, "Apa lagi bersama gadis pink yang menyebalkan." gumam Ino dengan senyum meremehkan.

Gadis yang dimaksud pun mulai merasa tersinggung dan membalas, "Apa salahku Ino? Bukankah tadi sudah jelas akhir permasalahannya? Aku dan Sasuke itu tidak-" Belum Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, Ino memotongnya. "Halah… mana ada 'maling' mengaku?" cibir Ino sambil membalikkan badannya hingga dapat melihat Sakura.

"Woi! Sudahlah… kalian ini mau beradu mulut sampai kapan? Ino, kau juga salah… tiba-tiba saja kau bersikap seperti itu kepada Sakura... Ada apa denganmu?" lerai Sai dengan muncul ditengah-tengah mereka dan merentangan kedua tangannya. Bermaksud memisahkan.

Mendengar perkataan Sai yang seperti membela Sakura secara tidak langsung, Ino mulai naik pitam. "Kenapa selalu aku yang salah? Kenapa selalu dia yang dibela?" Suaranya meninggi, "Memangnya apa keuntungan dan bagusnya membela wanita seperti dia?" Jari telunjuk Ino mengancung tepat di depan mata Sakura.

Hati Sakura merasa perih dan sakit, dikatai oleh Ino –teman baiknya –seperti itu membuat pelupuk mata Sakura mulai dibeningkan oleh air mata. "A-a-aku…" Isakkan tangis yang berusaha ia tahan mulai terdengar keluar dan ditangkap oleh gendang telinga setiap orang yang berada di tempat yang sama.

Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan dengan permasalahan itu pun mulai geregetan, dan…

**GREP!**

Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan Ino dengan sangat kencang dan erat, sehingga membuat sang empunya tangan merasa kesakitan luar biasa hebatnya. "Aaaawwww…! Le-lepaskan! Lepaskan tangan ku Sasuke-kun… S-sakit…" rengek Ino yang sekarang dapat dilihat sedikit dari air matanya mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

Sasuke tidak bergerak dalam posisinya, melainkan semakin mempererat cengkraman tangannya di tangan Ino. Membuat raungan Ino semakin menjadi-jadi dibuatnya.

Sakura yang tadi hanya bengong melihat ulah Sasuke yang bisa dibilang sangat gesit, sekarang mulai tersadar dari alam sadarnya. "Sa-Sasuke, sudah, lepaskan Ino…" mohon Sakura kepada Sasuke dengan sangat.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke menoleh kepada Sakura yang berada persis disisinya. "Kau tidak marah telah dibentak olehnya?" ucap Sasuke kepada Sakura karena kepolosannya yang sangat terlalu.

"Sasuke, lepaskan Ino! Jangan berbuat onar disini!" bentak shikamaru yang sedari tadi sudah geram dengan adegan yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya ini.

Bukan sulap, bukan sihir. Dalam sekejap, Sasuke melapaskan eratan tangannya di pergelangan Ino dengan hentakan keras ke bawah. Lihatlah Sasuke, kau membuat tato alami berwarna merah –ralat, berwarna biru –di pergelangan tangan perempuan itu. Puas 'kah kau?

Sai menghela nafas panjang sambil menyengir tidak jelas. "Wow, Sasuke! Kau bisa saja mematahkan pergelangan Ino tadi. Itupun jika kau mau." Sai terkekeh kecil setelah menyudahi kalimatnya.

Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke, Sakura, dan Ino berada. "Kau tahu, Ino? Kau tidak perlu berkata dengan nada yang memekakkan telinga kepada Sakura. Kau 'kan tahu kalau Sakura itu perasaannya mudah tersinggung," Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Jangan bilang kau lupa bahwa Sakura berasal dari fakultas musik, Hm?" Matanya memandang rendah Ino.

"Su-sudah, Naruto-kun… jangan memperpanjang kejadian yang tadi," lerai Hinata dengan suara kecilnya dari kejauhan.

"Sudahlah, kawan… bagaimana kalian semua berbagi kelompok dan tugas? Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura mencari ranting di pohon atau kalau bisa carilah ranting yang sudah jatuh dari pohonnya, nanti kita akan menggunakan ranting tersebut untuk api unggun kita." Iris Shikamaru memperhatikan Ino, Sai, dan Hinata secara bergantian. "Sedangkan kalian… membantuku mendirikan tenda yang akan kita tempati selama semalam nanti."

Shikamaru mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat langit yang suah berubah menjadi orange, pertanda sinar matahari akan menghilang dari pandangannya. "Sebentar lagi sudah mulai gelap." Shikamaru kembali menatap teman-temannya yang sedang tertegun melihat tingkahnya. "Cepat! Sudah mulai gelap tahu!"

Nada suaranya yang menggelegar menyelundup masuk ke setiap pasang telinga yang ada. Akibatnya, mereka semua langsung menggerakkan badannya untuk beraktifitas sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahkan ketua Shikamaru, sang pemimpin mereka dalam kegiatan _hiking_ ini.

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto untuk berkumpul, meletakkan semua barang bawaan, dan Sasuke bergegas mengambil sebuah kapak yang berada dalam barang bawaan Naruto, lalu dengan secepat mungkin beranjak dari tempat perkumpulan menuju ke daerah hutan sekitar yang lain.

Ino, Hinata, dan Sai segera mendekati Shikamaru yang sedang mempersiapkan perlengkapan dan peralatan yang akan digunakan nanti dalam membangun tenda-tenda.

Dan… mereka semua pun sibuk dalam kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

Suara hewan malam mulai bermunculan untuk menyambut sang dewi malam menggapai tahtanya. Tidak hanya hewan malam saja yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Ketujuh anak manusia yang sedang bersenang-senang juga ikutan sibuk dengan kegiatan santai mereka.

Mereka bersenang-senang disekeliling api unggun yang menyala sangat besar dan terang, serta membuat hangat orang-orang yang berada disekelilingnya.

Saya akan jelaskan kegiatan mereka satu-satu. Naruto sedang bernyanyi-nyayi tidak jelas dengan suara yang sangat lantang. Tambahan, dan sedikit _false_ di beberapa bagian, tentunya.

Di samping kanan Naruto ditemani oleh Sai yang serius berkutat dengan buku _sketch_ ukuran A5 dengan sebuah pensil 2B yang menggoresi kertas putih polosnya, dan pastinya tidak ketinggalan dengan penghapusnya. Hei, Sai… bahkan dalam kegiatan _hiking_ pun kau tidak bisa lepas dari peralatan menggambarmu.

Di sebelah kanan bagian api unggun terdapat Ino yang sedang asyiknya berceloteh ria, dengan Hinata disebelah kirinya yang sepertinya mau tidak mau harus mendengarkan 'bacot' teman disebelah kanannya itu.

Arah Timur Laut ditempati oleh ketiga insan yang tidak ada kerjaan, yakni Sasuke yang sedang duduk bersila seraya melekatkan jari-jari kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan diatas kakinya yang bersila.

Sakura. Dia berpose galau dengan menekuk kedua kakinya ke atas dan kedua tangannya memeluk kakinya yang ia tekukkan, serta kepalanya ia letakkan di atas lututnya, menerawang jauh ke dalam api unggun yang berkobar.

Lalu, Shikamaru… tanpa diberi tahu pun sepertinya kalian juga sudah pada tahu, ya? Tidak lain, tidak bukan, dan tidak salah lagi, ia membaringkan tubuhnya yang selalu merasa lelah itu dihantaran tanah hutan yang tertutupi tumpukan daun kering berwarna coklat yang telah jatuh tertiup angin dari pohonnya.

Jika diperhatikan secara saksama mereka bertiga tampak sedang membicarakan pembicaraan yang ringan. Berhubung ini _pairing_ SasuSaku… So, kita dengarkan saja apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yah, lebih baik daripada mendengarkan celotehan Ino yang panjang kali lebar kali tinggi dan tiada batasnya itu.

Hening. Diantara mereka masih belum ada yang membuka pembicaraan satu sama lain. Sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri. Tidak termasuk suara teriakan Naruto yang tidak jelas itu.

"Hm… Shikamaru, kenapa Ino marah sekali padaku, ya? Memangnya salahku itu apa sih?" Sakura masih menerawang jauh ke dalam api unggun.

Shikamaru membuka matanya sedikit untuk melihat Sakura dan kembali memejamkan matanya. "Kau tidak salah. Mungkin Ino nya saja yang sedang jelek _mood_ nya."

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk bagian pucuk kepala Sakura. "Sudahlah… kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Tidak perlu kau memikirkannya, nanti juga kalian berbaikkan lagi… ya?" Sasuke mencoba untuk menenangkan hati Sakura yang berkecamuk tidak jelas itu.

Pada akhirnya, usaha Sasuke membuahkan hasil yakni muncullah seulas senyuman tipis di bibir Sakura. "Arigatou, Sasuke… Shikamaru."

Ucapan Sakura membuat kedua pria disebelah kiri dan kanannya tersenyum. Shikamaru tersenyum sambil tetap memejamkan matanya, sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum kecil sambil masih menggerakkan tangannya di atas kepala Sakura. Bukan ditepuk-tepuk melainkan telah berubah menjadi sebuah elusan tangan yang lembut.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang iris mata berwarna Aquamarine memandangi adegan tersebut dengan tatapan tidak suka. Ralat, sangat tidak suka.

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

Waktu terus berjalan tanpa mengenal kata 'henti' di kamusnya. Tanpa terasa lolongan sang Serigala menghiasi indahnya malam yang berubah menjadi suasana yang mencekam. Coba bayangkan, mereka sekarang tengah berada ditengah-tengah hutan yang ditumbuhi oleh tanaman yang lebat, gelap pula.

Mendengar lolongan Serigala tersebut, Shikamaru langsung terbangun dari tempat berbaringnya dan segera mengecek jam arloji yang berada di tangan kirinya. _'Sudah pukul sepuluh malam.'_, pikir Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Teman-teman, lebih baik sekarang kita tidur agar besok pagi tidak telat bangun untuk melanjutkan perjalanan!" seru Shikamaru memerintahkan teman-temannya yang masih semangat dalam melakukan kegiatan mereka.

"Yah… padahal aku masih ingin mengobrol panjang lebar dengan Hinata… Benar 'kan Hinata?" tanya Ino kepada Hinata yang tentunya hanya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan yang terlihat sangat terpaksa.

"Hhh… itu 'kan bisa dilanjutkan besok hari," gumam Shikamaru dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar. "Kalian bebas memilih tenda mana yang akan kalian pakai. Maksimal satu tenda dua orang."

Seluruh pasang mata melihat keempat tenda yang sudah terpasang, dan langsung memilih teman satu kelompoknya. Ino dengan Hinata, Sai dengan Shikamaru. Sedangkan sisanya…

"Teme! Kita satu tenda, ya?" teriak Naruto sambil mendekat kepada Sasuke dan Sakura yang berada disebelahnya, dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya sekan-akan ingin memeluk Sasuke jika ia sudah di dekatnya nanti.

Sasuke bergidik melihat tingkah dan cara berlari Naruto yang menyerupai banci kaleng yang sedang dilanda kisah romansa bergenre dramatis nan lebay. So, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ketika Naruto hendak memeluk Sasuke yang sudah berada di depan matanya, Sasuke langsung menyerangnya dengan beberapa serangan cepat dan ajaib nan jitu yang mampu membuat Naruto terkepar tak berdaya dengan gaya tidak elit. Pastinya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kepadaku, Naruto?" geram Sasuke yang disertai deathglare sambil menatap Naruto yang sedang terkepar di atas tanah. Bahkan saking geramnya, Sasuke tidak memanggil Naruto dengan nama panggilan 'Dobe'nya melainkan nama aslinya.

Mata Naruto berubah menjadi bening. "Hwaaanggg… Teme, kenapa kau memukulku sekeras itu? Padahal 'kan aku hanya ingin tidur satu tenda denganmu." jawab Naruto seraya memegang kepala dan pipinya yang sakit akibat serangan Sasuke yang hampir tidak terlihat itu.

Sakura, Shikamaru, Sai, Hinata, dan Ino yang melihat adegan kisah-romansa-bergenre-dramatis-nan-lebay hanya ber-sweatdrop ria di tempat mereka sekarang. 'Kisah dramatis yang sangat memprihatinkan', ucap mereka dalam hati.

"Berhentilah mengajakku dengan gaya yang tidak enak dipandang itu. Dan…" secara tiba-tiba mata Sasuke yang tadinya berwarna hitam berubah menjadi berwarna merah dengan tiga tanda koma di sekeliling iris merahnya. "…Apa-apaan kalimat terakhirmu itu, hah?" Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto dengan di kelilingi aura gelap yang hendak mencabik-cabik makhluk malang berambut pirang itu.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke berjalan mendekat kepadanya dengan reflek menggerakkan badannya mundur ke belakang dalam kondisi masih terduduk di tanah. "Eh… Sasuke, aku hanya bercanda kok… Jangan marah, ya… _Peace man!_ Ok?" Dengan sigap Naruto langsung berdiri dan berlari tertunggang langgang.

Tidak mau 'buruan'nya lepas, Sasuke yang ahli dalam segala bidang termasuk olahraga mengejar Naruto yang telah kabur dari hadapannya dengan berlari secepat kilat. Yang pastinya dengan memasang tampang yang menyeramkan –bagi makhluk malang yang dikejarnya.

Naruto yang berlari dengan sangat kencang sekuat tenaganya, sesekali melihat kebelakang. "Wah! Sasuke, tampang mu menyeramkan!" teriak Naruto sekuat tenaga, walau ia sendiri tahu bahwa usaha berteriak seperti itu tidak akan berpengaruh sama sekali.

Semakin lama, Sasuke semakin dekat dengan Naruto yang sudah berada beberapa centimeter di depannya. Tidak membuang waktu lagi, Sasuke langsung mencengkram kerah baju Naruto dari arah belakang dan menariknya dengan kuat.

"GYAAAA!" teriak Naruto sekuat tenaga dicampur dengan rasa terkejut dan _shock_ berat yang melanda dirinya.

Dengan cepat dan lihai Sasuke langsung membekap mulut Naruto dengan menggunakan kain putih yang diikat ke belakang kepala sang korban, dan tidak lupa untuk mengikat tubuh Naruto yang tidak bisa diam itu dengan tali tambang yang ia bawa di tangannya. Entah dari mana tali tambang itu ia dapatkan dan sejak kapan tali tambang itu berada di tangannya. Author nya sendiri saja tidak tahu.

Setelah selesai mengikat dan membekap mulut Naruto, Sasuke menggotong Naruto dan melemparnya ke dalam salah satu dari empat tenda tersebut, dan menutup tendanya.

Sasuke kembali membalikkan badannya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah temannya yang lain dengan disertai seringaian puas di bibirnya yang dingin.

"Sa-Sasuke… kau seram sekali sih jika sedang marah…" komen Hinata terhadap perbuatan Sasuke.

"Hn… masa'? Padahal tadi sudah aku kurangi sedikit tenagaku," seringaian Sasuke tetap bertahan di parasnya yang tampan.

"A… ahahahaha…" tawa Ino garing sabil tersenyum sumbing.

"Lebih baik kau hentikan seringaianmu itu…" ucap Sai dengan sedikit takut-takut.

"Dan… matamu." tambah Sakura sambil menunjuk mata Sasuke yang masih berubah menjadi Sharingan, nama dari evolusi mata Sasuke yang awalnya berwarna hitam kelam menjadi berwarna merah yang disertai dengan tanda tiga _path_ berwarna hitam.

"Oh… ya…" balasnya santai. Sadar bahwa matanya masih berwarna merah, Sasuke langsung merubahnya kembali menjadi mata normalnya.

"Hhhh… memang susah ya jadi keturunan klan bergaris golongan darah khusus." ucap Shikamaru lega dan kembali merilekskan tubuh serta otot-otot nya yang tegang sedari tadi.

"Yah… beruntunglah kau tidak sama sepertiku." cetus Sasuke yang sepertinya tersinggung sedikit oleh perkataan Shikamaru.

Menyadari suatu hal dari perkataan Sasuke, Shikamaru langsung mengambil langkah aman tahap pertama. "Maaf, jika perkataanku menyiggung mu. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Ya, ya… aku tahu." timpal Sasuke dengan nada malas.

"Hmmmpphhff… hmphf… hmmpphhff!"

Semua mata tertuju pada asal suara aneh itu berasal. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto yang telah di bekap oleh Sasuke dan sekarang telah berada di dalam salah satu tenda mereka.

"Aishh… si Naruto itu walau sudah diikat dan dibekap seperti itu oleh Sasuke tetap saja tidak bisa diam." ujar Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Yah… bukan Naruto namanya kalau tahan berdiam diri dan tidak melakukan apa-apa." sahut Hinata menimpalkan tuturan Ino.

Beberapa detik kemudian mereka semua tertawa ria. Perasaan senang menghiasi aura mereka.

"Jadi… Sasuke, kau ingin satu tenda dengan Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru seraya menatap mata Sasuke yang kelam.

"Hn… tidak. Aku akan satu tenda dengan Sakura." jawab Sasuke dengan watados nya.

Jawaban dari Sasuke membuat semua orang ber-jawdrop ria. Tak terkecuali Sakura.

"K-k-k-ka-ka-ka-kau…" ucap Shikamaru sambil terbata-bata.

Sai berusaha menelan ludahnya sendiri. "haha… Sasuke, kau bercan-"

Belum selesai ia berbicara, Sasuke sudah memotongnya. "Aku se-ri-us."

Hening.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Kalian ingin aku yang satu tenda dengan Sakura, atau Naruto?" kedua tangannya ia lipatkan di depan dadanya. Menunggu pernyataan dari teman-temannya.

"Kalau pilihannya seperti itu… lebih baik Sakura satu tenda dengan mu daripada dengan Naruto yang tidak bisa dipercaya." tutur Sai singkat dan jelas.

"Tapi, alangkah lebih baiknya jika Sakura tidur sendiri daripada tidur dengan salah satu diantara kalian." protes Shikamaru secara halus yang lebih terdengar menjadi sebuah saran.

Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya ke arah Shikamaru. "Pilihannya hanya dua. Tidak ditambah, dan juga tidak dikurang." ucap Sasuke tegas.

Shikamaru tampak berpikir keras, terlihat dari tingkahnya yang sedang mengernyitkan dahinya. "Baiklah, kalau itu keinginan mu, Sasuke. Sepertinya kau lebih bisa dipercaya daripada Naruto."

"Tu-tunggu, tunggu, tunggu…" Ino merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan seolah-olah sedang mencari perhatian kaum laki-laki yang sedang berdebat. "Sasuke dengan Sakura? Heh… yang benar saja, Sasuke itu lelaki dan Sakura itu perempuan. Dan…" Ino melihat ke arah kedua orang yang sedang ia bicarakan. "…mereka bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal sembrono seperti itu," Sasuke menatap iris Ino. "Kau percaya padaku?"

Semburat merah pun muncul diwajah Ino akibat ditatap oleh Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. "T-tentu saja. Aku percaya padamu." kata Ino dengan ucapan yang di percepat karena berusaha menahan malunya.

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada masalah 'kan?" Iris onyx nya memandang teman-temannya secara bergilir. "Kalau Sakura satu tenda dengan Naruto..." Sasuke mendengus sesaat. "...Aku tidak tahu masa depan Sakura nanti itu jadi seperti apa." ujar Sasuke secara frontal.

Sakura meninju lengan atas Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga. Yah, sekuat tenaga menurut ukuran Sakura.

"Aaww!"

"Kau tidak boleh berkata yang tidak-tidak tentang Naruto, Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto itu juga teman kita dari kecil." Sakura membuang muka dari tatapan Sasuke. "Yah… walau ia sedikit mesum."

Mendengar hal itu Sasuke menahan tawanya yang ingin meledak itu.

"Jangan tertawa, Sasuke." Perintah Sakura yang hanya direspon sebuah anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"Baiklah sudah ditentukan, Sasuke satu tenda dengan Sakura." putus Shikamaru pada akhirnya. "Ayo, cepat kalian tidur! Besok kalian semua akan bangun pagi-pagi sekali."

Mereka semua pun berjalan ke arah tenda yang belum terisi oleh satupun makhluk hidup.

Saat berjalan menuju ke tenda Ino menarik tangan Sakura. "Sakura, aku minta maaf atas sifatku tadi. Sungguh, aku lepas kendali pada saat itu." Kepalanya tertunduk karena perasaan bersalahnya.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar permintaan maaf Ino yang sangat mendalam, menurutnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah memaafkanmu beberapa jam yang lalu."

Ino menganga lebar mendengar jawaban dari Sakura yang sangat baik hati. "Arigatou nee, Sakura." Mulutnya yang menganga lebar berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman yang tulus.

"Un." Sakura mengaggukan kepalanya dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Ino pertanda mengucapkan 'selamat tidur' atau 'sampai jumpa' kepada teman baiknya itu. Dan kembali membalikkan badannya ke arah Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arah tenda Naruto berada sekarang.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sakura mendekat ke belakang Sasuke dan menepuk punggungnya. "Hei, mau apa kau?" tanya Sakura yang membuat Sasuke sedikit terperanjat dan menenggokkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk punggungnya itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Ternyata kau. Aku ingin melihat keadaan si Dobe sekarang. Kurasa perbuatanku tadi sudah keterlaluan." ucap Sasuke mengakui kesalahannya. Mendengar pengakuan Sasuke yang tanpa ditanya, Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk membuka resleting penutup tenda tersebut. Dan… _voila!_ , Naruto tampak tertidur pulas dan mungkin arwahnya sudah pergi entah kemana.

Melihat Naruto yang tertidur begitu pulasnya, Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop di tempat. "Kurasa aku menyesal telah mengkhawatirkannya," tutur Sasuke dengan nada penyesalan.

"Hei, kau lupa? Kau telah membekap Naruto sehingga ia tidur dengan kondisi memprihatinkan seperti itu,"

"OK, OK!"

Tanpa diperintahkan Sasuke segera melepaskan ikatan yang berada di tubuh Naruto secara perlahan agar sang korban tidak terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. "Biar kubantu, agar cepat." tawar Sakura dan langsung bergerak membantu membukakan ikatan Naruto secara perlahan juga.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto pun terbebas dari ikatan di sekujur tubuhnya dan bekapan di mulutnya. Lalu Sasuke dan Sakura pun menutup tenda Naruto, dan segera kembali ke dalam tenda mereka sendiri dan tidur dengan terlelap.

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

"Nnngghh…" Ino terbangun dari tidurnya secara tiba-tiba, ia sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal-pegal karena tidur dengan tidak menggunakan alas yang empuk dan nyaman seperti di rumahnya. Matanya melirik kesamping tempat ia berbaring –melihat jam arlojinya yang ia lepas sebelum tidur. "Baru jam setengah dua pagi? Oh God, kenapa waktu berjalan lama sekali?"

Secara perlahan dan sangat hati-hati, Ino merangkak melewati Hinata yang sudah tertidur pulas di sebelah sisi tenda –yang digunakan sebagai jalur akses masuk dan keluar orang ke dalam maupun keluar tenda –setelah mengambil sebuah senter di ranselnya.

Karena merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di sekitarnya, Hinata tersadar dari mimpi indahnya dan matanya tertuju pada 'sesuatu' yang bergerak itu. "Ino? Kau sedang apa?" Salah satu tangannya menopang tubuhnya yang hendak merubah posisinya yang berbaring menjadi pose duduk seraya mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya.

Ino memberhentikan aksinya sebentar dan menelengkan kepalanya menghadap lawan bicaranya. "Oh, Hinata… maaf ya karenaku kau jadi terbangun dari tidurmu." Salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk menggerakkan resleting tenda hingga terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Hinata yang sudah mulai melihat wajah Ino dengan jernih seperti biasa.

Tangan dan kaki Ino kembali bergerak untuk merangkak ke luar tenda. "Aku ingin buang air kecil sebentar." Setelah berhasil keluar dari dalam tendanya, tangannya mulai menggerakkan resleting tendanya kembali.

Sebelum tenda tertutup sempurna, Ino memberi saran kepada Hinata yang padahal ingin menawarkan diri agar dapat menemani teman setendanya itu. "Kau kembali tidur saja, aku akan segera kembali."

Suara langkah kaki Ino perlahan menjauh dari tenda tempat Hinata berada. "Hati-hati, Ino." gumam Hinata sebelum ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan segera melanjutkan mimpinya yang sempat tertunda.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya mantap menuju ke sebuah tenda yang dimana Sai dan Shikamaru berada sekarang. Kakinya berhenti melangkah tepat di depan tenda mereka. Kakinya ia tekukkan agar ia dapat berpose jongkok secara sempurna.

"Shikamaru, aku minta izin ingin buang air kecil, ya?" pinta Ino dengan sedikit berteriak, tapi tetap menjaga nadanya agar tidak meninggi.

Merasa ada yang menyebutkan namanya, Shikamaru membuka matanya secara perlahan, dan membalasnya. "Iya. Kau tidak minta ditemani oleh Hinata?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu tidurnya yang pulas."

Shikamaru menautkan alisnya yang sudah jelas tidak dapat dilihat oleh Ino itu. "Kalau ada apa-apa denganmu, bagaimana?" Dengan seksama ia menunggu jawaban dari teman perempuannya yang berada di luar tenda. Rasa khawatir melanda pikirannya.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku. Percayalah."

Suara Ino meyakinkan Shikamaru agar tidak khawatir terhadapnya. Senyuman kecil pun menghiasi wajahnya yang setengah sadar. "Iya, ya. Aku lupa kalau kau itu menyeramkan dan saking menyeramkannya makhluk gaib pun tidak berani menyerangmu."

Di kepala Ino muncul tiga buah siku yang berkedut-kedut –jika ini adalah sebuah Anime –Perasaan kesal pun menyelimuti hatinya. "Awas kau, Shikamaru!" Dengan perasaan yang masih seperti itu, Ino melangkah meninggalkan tenda yang tadi dihampirinya dan juga yang telah membuat perasaannya kesal.

Ia berjalan menjauhi daerah perkemahan mereka untuk mencari tempat yang pas untuk membuang uretra yang sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Senter yang berada di tangan kanannya ia nyalakan sebagai salah satu penerangan yang ada, karena cahaya api unggun yang sudah mulai mengecil tidak bisa lagi menembus kegelapan malam disekelilingnya.

Beberapa langkah berjalan menjauhi lingkungan perkemahan mereka, akhirnya ia menemukan tempat yang pas untuk dirinya. Tangannya mulai bergerak untuk membuka kancing celana dan resleting jeansnya, dan mulai melakukan kegiatan 'sakral'nya itu. Senter yang ia pakai, ia selipkan diantara lengan atas dengan tubuhnya.

**Catatan:** Maaf, adegan selanjutnya di 'skip' karena manurut saya sangat berbahaya bagi pembaca dibawah umur. Bagi para pembaca yang berumur cukup silakan membayangkan sendiri adegan apa yang Ino lakukan selanjutnya.

Setelah selesai melakukan 'tujuan'nya dan mengancingkan kembali celananya, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauhi tempat ia singgahi tadi.

**Kresek** **K****resek**

Telinganya menangkap suatu suara yang ganjil di sekitarnya, suara semak-semak yang bergerak dengan sendirinya. Tidak ada angin, tidak ada makhluk malam di sekitarnya karena tempat yang ia pilih terlalu damai, dan tenang nan sepi.

Jika memang ada hewan buas yang sedang memantaunya dari kejauhan dan mengincar dirinya, kenapa tidak pada saat ia sedang melakukan 'kegiatannya' dan langsung menerkamnya? Setidaknya hipotesis itulah yang melanda dipikiran Ino.

Karena rasa penasaran yang menjunjung tinggi, Ino menekatkan diri mendekati semak-semak yang –dapat dibilang lumayan tinggi –tadi sempat bergerak dengan sendirinya itu.

Selangkah demi selangkah ia mendekat dengan cahaya penerangan dari senter ia arahkan ke arah semak-semak itu. Tangannya ia tempatkan di salah satu sisi semak-semak, dan dengan sigap ia membuka hantaran semak-semak yang sekarang terlihat jelas apa yang ada di balik semak-semak itu.

Kosong. Ya, perasaan Ino sedari tadi cukup tegang mulai menghilang setelah mengetahui tidak ada hal yang perlu ditakuti lagi. "Hah… mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Tubuhnya berbalik dan mulai melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan sesuatu yang aneh pun terjadi lagi. Senter yang senantiasa menerangi jalan yang dilewati Ino secara tiba-tiba mati dipertengahan jalan menuju daerah perkemahan mereka.

"Aduh, kok mati sih?" Kepala Ino berkeliling melihat hamparan Hutan yang gelap. "Mana gelap lagi,"

Ibu jarinya bergerak naik turun di atas tombol on/off senter, berusaha untuk menghidupkan kembali senter yang ia pakai. "Apa baterainya ada kesalahan, ya?" Kedua tangannya bekerja sama untuk membuka salah satu sisi senter yang digunakan untuk memasukkan baterai ke dalam senter.

Setelah merasa sudah mengecek kondisi keadaan baterai di dalam, Ino kembali berusaha menyalakan senter tersebut. "Aneh, kenapa tidak mau menyala?" Ia mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kalau baterainya habis… itu tidak mungkin, sebelum pergi aku sudah menggantinya dengan baterai yang baru," Ino berkacak pinggang. "Kalau memang aku salah memasukkan baterai baru yang ternyata sudah lama, pasti cahayanya tidak seterang cahaya yang tadi dihasilkan."

Tiba-tiba Ino tersadar dari semua pikirannya dan merasakan ada 'sesuatu' yang mengamatinya dari belakang sedari tadi. Ino bergeming di tempat ia berpijak, bulu kuduknya merinding dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Mulut dan tenggorokannya ia usahakan untuk bekerja sama agar dapat menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Dengan bermodalkan nekat seperti sebelumnya, ia berencana untuk berbalik dan melihat 'sesuatu' yang sedang mengamatinya sedari tadi tanpa bosan-bosannya itu.

Ino memejamkan matanya sesaat, guna untuk mengatur perasaannya dan bayangan-bayangan negatif yang terus terlintas dipikirannya, serta mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena ketegangan yang menyelimuti dirinya.

Ino menghela nafas dengan kencang, membuka matanya yang terpejam, membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah yang sedari tadi ia punggungi dengan satu hentakan kencang, dan…

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya yang berbaring dalam tidurnya yang nyenyak, dan tanpa di sengaja salah satu tangannya terhempas ke daerah yang seharusnya sedang ditiduri oleh Ino sedari tadi. Merasa ada sesuatu yang kosong di sebelahnya, Hinata membuka matanya yang semula terpejam dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berusaha beradaptasi dengan penglihatannya.

"Hm, Ino belum kembali?" Dengan inisiatif berlebih, Hinata mengecek waktu pada jam arloji yang berada disebelahnya. "Pukul tiga lewat empat menit," Hinata berusaha mengingat waktu yang ia lihat sekilas sebelum Ino pergi meninggalkannya. "Ino pergi sekitar pukul setengah dua… dan sampai detik ini ia belum kembali?" Suara Hinata meninggi. "Aku harus memberitahukan ini kepada Shikamaru."

Peristiwa belum kembalinya Ino membuat Hinata beranjak dari tempat ia berbaring dan langsung menuju tenda Shikamaru dan Sai. Entah kenapa orang pertama yang harus ia beritahukan adalah Shikamaru, mungkin karena ia adalah kapten dalam kegiatan ini.

"Shikamaru, apakah kau tahu kemana Ino pergi?" tanya Hinata setelah sampai di depan tenda seseorang yang ingin ia tuju dengan nada penasaran pada suaranya yang bervolume kecil.

Suara Hinata membangunkan sang pemiilik nama yang ia sebut. "Katanya ia ingin buang air kecil… tenang saja sebentar lagi ia juga kembali," jawab Shikamaru dengan nada malas-malasan dan matanya yang masih terpejam.

"Masalahnya bukan itu," Hinata tampak sedang memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk ia lontarkan. "Ino ingin buang air kecil sejak sekitar jam setengah dua… dan sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul tiga lewat, tapi Ino masih belum juga kembali."

Shikamaru memutar akalnya yang genius. _Berarti sudah satu setengah jam Ino tidak kembali_, pikir Shikamaru. Matanya terbuka –terbelalak –dan sedikit terperanjat. "SATU SETENGAH JAM?" Shikamaru berteriak dengan suara yang lantang nan jernih.

Efek dari teriakannya itu, Sai, teman satu tenda yang dari tadi tertidur pulas di samping Shikamaru pun terbangun dari tidurnya yang tanpa bermimpi itu. "Hoam… ada apa denganmu, Shikamaru? Kau mengigau, ya?" tanya Sai seraya menyibakkan poninya ke belakang.

Shikamaru menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sai dengan disertai tatapan yang meyakinkan, membuat Sai yang tadinya masih merasa mengantuk dibuat menjadi tertegun karena melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang sangat serius, sambil dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu dan berbagai pertanyaan mengisi seluruh otaknya.

"Ino menghilang!"

_~Lost In Nightmare~_

**Tsutzuku**

**To be Continued…**

Hari Sabtu | Jakarta, 11 Februari 2012 | Pukul 01.53

**Curcol and Bacot's Room**** :**

**Bagaimana 'Nightmare 7' diatas? Mengecewakan? Membosankan? Tidak bermutu? Jelek? Atau mungkin hanya bisa menjadi... Sampah?  
>Maaf banget kalau mengecewakan anda semua! #bow<br>Kalian dapat mengkritik di dalam review kalian mengenai 'Nightmare' kali ini.**

**Tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dibahas...  
>So, baca balasan Review kalian saja, ya?<strong>

_**Check this out!**_

**G**ha mika chiiyamada : Terima kasih sudah menyukai adegan SasuSaku nya, itupun juga dengan imajinasi yang tiba-tiba muncul, dan... aku tidak dapat menjamin adegan SasuSaku nya bakalan banyak, lho. Berdoa saja, ya...#PLAK | Suka Kagamine twins juga? Nanti fic Vocaloid nya tolong di baca dan di review, ya! Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**A**sakura : Yang tidak bisa dilupakan seumur hidup... Apa, ya? Ikutin perkembangan ceritanya saja, ya! Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**R**ia Alisia : Lost in Nightmare akan selalu di update setiap hari Jumat tiap minggunya. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**U**chiha Akira : Hahaha... Maaf, maaf... Namanya juga 'To Be Continued', yah... gimana ya nge-jelasinnya, pokoknya gitu deh! | Mungkin si Hinata mempunyai sedikit perasaan pada Sasuke, atau... sudah terpengaruh dengan perkataan si Ino? | Terima kasih sudah menyukai plot yang sudah aku buat, memang menyulitkan menyukai seseorang yang polos bahkan terlalu polos... | Untuk fic Vocaloid yang aku buat mengisahkan tentang Len yang berjuang untuk menolong Rin, bisa termasuk fic song... tapi, dibuat dengan pengembangan deskripsi 'murni' dari diriku sendiri. Dan mungkin akan ada adegan _action_ nya. Tenang saja perjuangan Len membutuhkan perjuangan yang sangat keras. | Alamat E-mail ku bisa dilihat di dalam _profile_ ku bagian paling bawah, silakan! Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**S**akigane : Terima kasih sudah menyukai 'Nightmare 6', telat review? Tidak apa-apa, yang penting sudah menyempatkan diri untuk me-review aku sudah senang. Maaf banget, ya jika 'Nightmare' kali kini lebih ancur dari yang sebelumnya, maklum masih PE-MU-LA. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**S**indi 'Kucing Pink : Terima kasih selalu menikmati pendeskripsiannya, semoga kali ini tidak ancur lebur. | Mungkin karena terlalu polosnya hingga Saku belum merasakan perasaan Sasu. | Hal-hal mistis terjadi di 'Nightmare' ini, bagaimana berasa 'kah? Jika tidak seilakan menjedotkan kepalaku ke tembok terdekat. | Terima kasih sudah menyukai adegan SasuSaku nya, diperbanyak? Gimana ya... sesuai alurnya saja, ya? |Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**S**aitou Ayumu Uchiha : Telat baca? Tidak apa-apa, masih belum mendekati hari update bukan? | terima kasih sudah menyukai adegan SasuSaku nya! | Kalau 'Nightmare' ini? Berasa tidak misteri nya? Minta maaf banget jika tidak sama sekali! | Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**U**chiha Itu Sasuke : Hahaha... Yah... tidak apa-apa lah, kau boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan 'thor'. | Penasaran? Tunggu 'Nightmare' selanjutnya, ya! | Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**I**-chan The Anime Lover : Wah, pembaca dan Rewers baru! Selamat datang di dunia 'Nightmare', ya! |Tidak apa-apa, memangnya kenapa tidak dibolehkan? Masih di bawah umur 'kah? | Terima kasih atas pujiannya, jadi terharu saya... Tenang saja fic ini tidak akan 'Discontinued'! | Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**Balasan untuk para Rewers pun selesai...  
>Saatnya untuk undur diri dihadapan anda sekalian!<strong>

**Terima kasih sudah bagi semua para SiDers yang telah setia untuk membaca fic 'Lost In Nightmare' saya ini.  
>Semoga kalian juga berkenan hatinya untuk me-review fic GaJe ini.<strong>

**Jika berkenan, boleh meminta Review anda lagi?  
>Review yang positif tentang fic ini, ya!<br>Jika memang pantas.**

**Jika ada kesalahan penulisan nama, pendeskripsian, atau apapun... itu semua hanya kesalahan kecil(mungkin) semata.  
>Maaf jika ada perkataan aku yang menyinggung perasaan para pembaca semua, itu semua dapat dipastikan bahwa saya tidak ada maksud apapun dalam perkataan yang kulontarkan.<strong>

**Terima kasih telah membaca Nightmare ****7**** ini…  
>See you soon at Nightmare <strong>**8****!  
>Sorry for all miss typo(s)!<strong>

**Signature,**

**Huicergo Montediesberg**


	8. Nightmare 8: The Disappearance

**ATTENTION FOR EVERYONE!  
>(AFE! Lagi…)<strong>

**Untuk pelaksanaan update 'Nightmare 9' minggu depan akan dipercepat, yakni 'Nightmare 9' akan di update pada hari Kamis, 29 Maret 2012.  
>Mengapa?<br>Karena pada hari Jumat, 30 Maret 2012 aku akan pergi ke 'suatu tempat' untuk melakukan acara RETREAT dari sekolahku. So, dipercepat deh hari update-an nya…**

**Dan satu lagi,  
>Aku hamper lupa untuk meng-update fic 'Nightmare 8' ini karena kebanyakan libur.<br>Untung aku melihat kalendar, coba kalau aku tidak menengok sedikit pun… MATILAH AKU!**

**Seperti biasa balasan para REWERS akan selalu hadir setelah membaca fic ini.**

**Douzo!**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read (DLDR)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**©NARUTO  
>SasuSaku fic<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**** :  
>Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Story****:  
>L <strong>O **S **T **I **N **N **I **G **H **T **M** A** R** E**  
><strong>Huicergo<strong>** Montediesberg™  
>("This story is MINE")<br>("I'm just borrow the character from Kishimoto-sensei")**

**.**

**.**

**Genre****:  
>Romance, Horror, Mystery, Crime<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Rated****:  
>T – M<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Warning(s****):  
>GaJe, Abal-abal, Miss Typo(s), OOC, OC, Sampah, EyD dan Diksi ancur, Tidak berbobot, and Many More<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Read and Enjoy it**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHTMARE 8**

**The Disappearance of Someone**

"Ino menghilang!" ucap Shikamaru dengan nada yang meyakinkan, dan yang pastinya perkataan yang ia lontarkan sukses membuat Sai terperanjat.

Sai berusaha untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar atau paling tidak adegan ini masih termasuk dalam salah satu mimpinya. "A-apa? Apakah aku salah dengar?"

Shikamaru menegakkan badannya yang tadinya berbaring menjadi duduk, dan segera membuka sebuah resleting yang terdapat di salah satu sisi tenda yang ia tempati. Tenda pun terbuka sempurna dan dapat dilihat Hinata sedang duduk bersimpuh di luar tendanya.

"Tolong beritahu yang lainnya tentang masalah ini, segera!" perintah Shikamaru yang sedang dilanda perasaan khawatir yang membuncah keluar, sehingga tidak dapat mengatur emosinya.

"Ha'i!" Hinata pun langsung beranjak menuju tenda temannya yang lainnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Sai, cepat, kita harus mencari Ino sekarang juga!" Shikamaru mempersiapkan perlengkapan yang akan ia gunakan untuk mencari Ino. Senter, adalah benda yang paling diutamakan dalam situasi seperti ini.

Melihat sahabatnya yang sedang sibuk dengan mempersiapkan perlengkapannya, Sai pun menawarkan diri untuk membantu temannya. "Biar kubantu." Mendapat respon sebuah anggukan dari lawan bicaranya, ia segera membantunya dengan cepat tapi tetap tenang.

Setelah semua keperluannya sudah didapat, mereka berdua pun segera keluar dari dalam tenda, di mana api unggun masih menyala kecil –lebih kecil dari yang dilihat Ino beberapa saat yang lalu –dan angin pun berhembus dengan sepoi-sepoi.

Hinata berlari menuju tenda temannya yang lain. Ia lebih mengutamakan menuju tenda Sasuke dan Sakura berada. Dengan nafas yang memburu, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya yang pada akhirnya ia pun sampai di depan tenda kedua orang yang ia maksud.

"Sasuke, Sakura… bangunlah!"

Sakura yang sedang bergulat dengan mimpinya itu pun tersadar, dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum ia membalas perkataan Hinata. "Ada apa, Hinata? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?"

Dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal, Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Sakura… Ino, Ino…"

Rasa penasaran bergejolak dalam diri Sakura, dengan perlahan tangan Sakura melewati melewati ruangan hampa di atas badan Sasuke yang masih tidur dan menggapai sebuah resleting, lalu dibukalah seluruhnya sehingga nampaklah seorang gadis dengan iris mata berwarna putih sedang duduk bersimpuh di atas tanah luar tendanya.

Tidak sabar dengan perkataan Hinata, Sakura pun kembali melontarkan pertanyaan untuk kedua kalinya. "Ada apa dengan, Ino?"

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan berkata, "Ino menghilang, Sakura… Ino menghilang!" teriak Hinata yang pada akhirnya membuat Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap, tetapi matanya masih terpejam.

Mendengar pernyataan memahitkan dari Hinata membuat Sakura membelalakan matanya selebar-lebar mungkin.

"Ino menghilang? Tidak mungkin." ucap Sakura seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya secara perlahan. Perkataan terakhirnya hanya terdengar seperti sebuah gumaman belaka.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi mendengar dengan sayup-sayup percakapan mereka, mengangkat kelopak matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi Sakura. "Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sa-Sasuke… Ino menghilang!" ungkap Sakura yang membuat Sasuke tertegun mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Ino menghilang?" Sasuke mengulang perkataan yang diucapkan Sakura untuk memastikan apakah ia salah mendengar atau tidak.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat hingga beberapa kali. "Benar, Sasuke…" Air matanya pun sudah tidak dapat ia bendung lagi karena perasaan _shock_ yang melanda dirinya. Bingung, dan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk mengelus lengan atas Sakura, berusaha untuk menenangkan perasaanya. "Sudahlah, tenang… bagaimana kalau kita mencarinya? Setuju?" ajakkan Sasuke terhadap Sakura hanya dibalas sebuah anggukkan kecil olehnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan memberitahu Naruto," baru saja beberapa langkah Hinata menjauh dari tenda Sasuke dan Sakura, sebuah suara mengharuskan ia memberhentikan langkah dan membalikkan badannya.

"Tunggu, Hinata," seru Sasuke seraya mendudukan badannya yang sedari tadi telah berbaring. "biar aku yang memberitahu Naruto… kau tolong tenangkan perasaan Sakura sebentar." permintaan Sasuke yang lebih menjurus ke sebuah perintah membuat Hinata kembali mendekat ke tenda mereka.

"Ha'i!"

Sebelum Sasuke beranjak keluar dari tenda, Sasuke melihat kondisi Sakura terlebih dahulu.

_Masih menangis_, pikirnya.

Ia pun segera menepuk-nepukkan kepala Sakura dengan salah satu tangannya. "Tenangkanlah dirimu, Sakura."

Sasuke pun beranjak dari tempat yang tadi ia duduki menuju keluar –yang dimana setelah Sasuke keluar dari tendanya, Hinata segera masuk ke dalam tenda Sakura menggantikan posisi Sasuke dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Sasuke terhadapnya.

Saat Sasuke keluar, mata onyxnya menangkap dua orang yang sudah berada di luar tenda, yakni Shikamaru dan Sai. Salah satu dari mereka berdua pun membuka suaranya. "Sasuke, Ino –" ucap Sai ingin memberitahu, tetapi telah terpotong oleh Sasuke.

"Aku sudah tahu." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari mereka berdua dan segera berlalu menuju tenda dimana Naruto berada.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke membuka resleting penutup tenda dan segera mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto yang sedang tertidur dengan gaya abstraknya.

"Dobe, bangun!"

Tidak mempan dengan langkah pertama, Sasuke menggantinya dengan langkah kedua dalam membangunkan Naruto. "Bangun, dasar idiot!"

Dengan santainya, tangannya ia angkat tinggi dan melayangkannya pada salah satu pipi Naruto.

Akibatnya Naruto terkejut seraya merubah pose tidurnya menjadi duduk dengan disertai tato tangan Sasuke yang berwarna merah di pipi kirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme? Sakit tahu! Dasar tidak berprikemanusiaan!" ungkap Naruto secara frontal untuk menyalurkan apa yang ia rasakan di dalam hatinya sekarang, tanpa memedulikan perasaan lawan bicaranya sekarang.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Kau tahu? Daritadi aku membangunkanmu tapi kau sama sekali tidak bangun, membuang-buang tenaga saja. Dan..."

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto, membuat pemilik tangan yang digenggam sedikit merona walau ia sadar bahwa ia juga seorang laki-laki. "Dan... kita harus keluar dengan segera untuk mencari Ino yang hilang."

Tanpa memikirkan perasaan 'korban'nya, Sasuke menarik tangan yang ia telah ia genggam menuju keluar tenda secara paksa –yang artinya mau tidak mau harus mau –tidak peduli bahwa perlakuannya itu membuat Naruto menjadi terseret dibuatnya.

"TEME, PELAN-PELAN! TAHU PERASAAN SAKIT, NGGAK SIH?"

Menyadari tangan Sasuke telah melepas genggaman di tangannya, Naruto langsung berdiri dengan singgap seraya menepuk-nepukkan bagian pakaiannya yang kotor karena kejadian tadi.

"Bisa 'kah kau pelan-pelan, Sasuke? Kau pikir enak diperlakukan seperti itu?" Mata Naruto menangkap dua sosok lainnya selain mereka berdua.

"Shikamaru, Sai, sedang apa kalian di luar?" ekspresi heran Naruto yang berlebih menghiasi wajahnya yang menjadi semakin terlihat bodoh dibuatnya.

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto dengan jujurnya, membuat Sasuke menepuk dahinya sendiri dengan lumayan keras. "Bukannya tadi aku sudah memberitahu mu di dalam tenda, Naruto?"

"Hah? Mana kutahu… habisnya kau memberitahu ku cepat sekali, mana bisa kucerna?" Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya.

Melihat adegan percakapan mereka berdua membuat Shikamaru dan Sai menghela nafas panjang bersamaan. "Naruto, Ino telah menghilang," Shikamaru mengusap-usapkan keningnya dengan jemari tangan kanannya.

"APA? INO MENGHILANG? KOK BISA?"

Disini dapat terlihat diantara mereka semua reaksi Naruto lah yang paling luar biasa hebatnya. Sehingga... Shikamaru dan Sai membelalakan kedua matanya karena terkejut oleh reaksi Naruto yang berlebihan alias lebay.

Karena perasaan kesal, Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto sekuat tenaganya.

**BLETAK****!**

"Bisa 'kah reaksi mu tidak berlebihan seperti itu, Naruto?" Semua jarinya ia bunyikan tanpa terkecuali karena geram dengan sifat bodohnya Naruto yang sungguh keterlaluan. Hawa nafsu ingin menerkamnya pun mengelilingi seluruh tubuh Sasuke.

"Tu-tunggu, Sasuke… _slow, man_… OK?" Tawa Naruto yang garing menguar dari mulutnya sambil mengada-ngadakan tangannya ke depan, ke arah Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua… daripada kalian melakukan hal yang tidak berguna, bagaimana kalau kalian mengambil senter serta baterai cadangan, jika kalian membawanya." ucap Sai seraya bertolak pinggang.

"Roger!" jawab Naruto sembari mengacungkan jempol kanannya.

Naruto segera kembali ke tenda nya untuk mengambil senter yang masih berada di dalam ranselnya dengan berlari kecil.

"Jangan lupa sekalian mengambil senternya Hinata, ya?" seru Shikamaru yang dijawab oleh acungan jempol Naruto ke udara tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Sedangkan Sasuke kembali ke dalam tenda dengan santainya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Sakura, kau jangan menangis lagi, nanti pasti Ino akan kita temui, percayalah… ya?" Hinata berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang sekarang sudah tidak menangis tersendu-sendu lagi.

Tangannya bergerak untuk menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya. "Arigatou, Hinata… kau memang temanku yang baik." Seulas senyuman menghiasi wajahnya yang mulai ceria kembali.

"Sakura…"

Pemilik nama yang merasa namanya terpanggil pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang telah menyebut namanya. "Oh, kau Sasuke… ada apa?"

"Bergegaslah, kita akan mencari Ino sekarang." Tubuhnya bergerak untuk masuk ke dalam tenda dan membuka ranselnya untuk mengambil senter yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"Naruto juga sudah bangun dan sekarang ia lagi mengambil senternya," Setelah tangannya berhasil mengambil sebuah senter, ia menutup kembali ranselnya dengan rapat dan menatap mata Sakura.

"Segeralah kau mengambil senter mu, aku akan menunggumu di luar."

Setelah Sasuke berada di luar kembali, mulutnya kembali mengatakan sesuatu. Badannya memunggungi mereka berdua.

"Oh iya, satu hal lagi, sentermu sudah diambil oleh Naruto, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengambilnya." Sasuke pun berlalu bergitu saja setelah mengatakannya kepada Hinata.

"Un." ucap Hinata yang merasa pesan itu disampaikan olehnya, seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Hinata memalingkan kepalanya dari tempat Sasuke tadi berada ke arah Sakura yang sudah mulai bergerak untuk mengambil senternya. "Sakura, aku keluar dulu, ya…"

Sakura melirik Hinata yang keluar dan berlari kecil menjauh dari tendanya melalui ekor matanya.

"Ino… kau kemana?" Wajahnya yang ceria kini kembali murung sesaat.

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

Ketika semuanya telah berkumpul di luar tenda –tepatnya di dekat api unggun yang jika dilihat sebentar lagi akan meredup –Shikamaru mengumumkan 'untuk apa mereka dibangunkan', 'untuk apa mereka berkumpul', sampai 'untuk apa mereka harus pergi mencari Ino'.

Oh ya, dan tidak ketinggalan Shikamaru menyuruh Hinata untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebelum Ino meninggalkan tenda dengan 'alasan'nya. Shikamaru juga menimpali percakapan antara ia dan Ino sebelum pada akhirnya Ino pergi dan tidak kembali sampai sekarang.

Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam hutan yang disertai dengan kegelapan malam serta angin yang berhembus semakin kencang. Kepalanya ia dongakkan ke atas agar dapat melihat sang rembulan yang bersinar dengan lingkaran yang sempurna, menambahkan kesan cantik pada dirinya.

Iris matanya kembali memandangi iris mata temannya yang lain secara bergiliran. "Maka dari itu… pencarian Ino dimulai dari sekarang." Shikamaru menekankan kata 'sekarang' saat ia berbicara.

Shikamaru membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju arah hutan –yang mungkin dilewati oleh Ino sesaat sebelumnya. "Kita akan mencarinya tidak jauh dari daerah sekitar tenda kita, karena tidak mungkin Ino membuang air kecil jauh-jauh dari wilayah pertendaan kita."

Satu persatu dari mereka pun mulai mengikuti Shikamaru dari belakang.

"Berusahalah agar tidak terpisah maupun terpencar, ya!" Sai yang berada tepat di belakang Shikamaru berusaha mengingatkan teman-temannya yang berada di belakangnya.

**Catatan:** Saya akan menjelaskan daftar nama dalam barisan ini mulai dari depan: Shikamaru, Sai, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, dan yang paling belakang adalah... Naruto.

Jalan berbatu dan rumput-rumput ilalang yang tinggi telah mereka lewati bersama demi menemukan sesosok teman perempuan mereka yang seperti lenyap ditelan Bumi.

Tapi masalahnya, sudah setengah jam lebih berlalu usaha mereka masih belum membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan.

Kepala mereka tetap bersikukuh menengok ke kiri dan kanan jalan yang mereka lewati sembari menyorotkan cahaya lampu senter –satu-satunya penerangan yang mereka bawa –sambil berharap dalam hati mereka bahwa akan menemukan dia secepat mungkin karena rasa lelah telah menyelimuti mereka semua.

"INOOOO!"

"INOO!"

"INO, KAU DIMANA? TOLONG JAWAB!"

"INOOOO…!"

"AYOLAH, INO… KAU DIMANA?"

"INO… JAWABLAH!"

Masing-masing dari mereka menyibukkan mulutnya untuk meneriakkan nama sahabatnya yang menghilang, beda dengan Sasuke… ia mempunyai inisiatif tersendiri untuk mencari Ino dengan menajamkan pendengarannya dan juga tidak lupa untuk memanfaatkan kekuata garis keturunan khususnya, yakni mengaktifkan mata Sharingan-nya untuk melihat dan merasakan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Lebih mudah dan irit tenaga, kan?

Gumpalan awan malam yang tadinya tipis kini berubah menjadi sebuah gumpalan yang tebal dan gelap, menutupi cahaya rembulan yang bersinar terang di atasnya.

Awan hitam yang dengan sukses mengambil kekuasaan atas langit pun mulai meneteskan air yang sudah terkumpul banyak di dalam badannya yang besar.

Secara otomatis pula kegiatan mereka sedikit terhambat oleh air hujan yang jatuh mengguyur mereka tanpa rasa kasihan, dan juga mengakibatkan mereka harus berbicara dengan suara yang lantang dan sedikit –atau kalau bisa sepenuhnya –berteriak.

Langkah kaki mereka terhenti sebentar.

"Oh, Sialan! Hujan!" Kedua tangan Shikamaru meremas sementara rambut yang berada di atas kepalanya dengan sekuat tenaga lalu menghentakkan kembali kedua tangannya.

"Bagaimana ini, Shikamaru? Apakah kita berhenti saja untuk mencari Ino?" tanya Naruto yang berjalan mendekati Shikamaru secara perlahan karena kondisi tanah yang mereka pijak sekarang sudah licin akibat air hujan yang mendadak turun begitu saja.

Shikamaru memicingkan matanya ke arah Naruto di sebelahnya. "Tidak! Kita harus segera menemukan Ino se-ka-rang!" ucap Shikamaru tegas dan sepertinya penuh dengan arti kalimat-pemaksaan-secara-tidak-langsung.

Sai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kondisi alam sekarang tidak memungkinkan kita untuk mencari Ino dengan mudah," Sai menatap langit dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Ini buruk."

Perkataan Sai membuat Hinata terbingung-bingung. "Buruk? Apanya yang buruk?"

Sai merubah posisi kepalanya menjadi bertatapan langsung dengan sang empunya iris amethyst. "Hujan akan terus berlanjut selama beberapa hari dan…" Sai menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Shikamaru yang sudah memperhatikannya. "Kemungkinan besar akan terjadi badai di sekitar pegunungan, terutama di dalam hutan."

Kalimat yang Sai utarakan membuat mata Shikamaru sedikit terbelalak. "Bagaimanapun juga kita harus tetap mencari Ino," putus Shikamaru teguh dalam tujuannya sekarang.

Bukan hanya Shikamaru, bahkan Hinata dan Sakura yang mendengar pernyataan buruk ini dari Sai pun tertegun dibuatnya.

"Ka-kau bercanda 'kan, Sai? Kalau badai berlangsung bagaimana dengan Ino? Dia pasti kedinginan dan –dan…" kata Sakura dengan sedikit terbata-bata di akhir kalimatnya.

Hinata memeluk temannya yang sedang dilanda kekhawatiran yang luar biasa, berusaha menenangkannya. "Sudahlah, Sakura… Ino pasti baik-baik saja, ia 'kan anak yang kuat, iya 'kan?"

"T-tapi…"

Sebuah tangan menepuk salah satu pundak Sakura. "Don't negative thinking, Sakura." Sasuke kembali menurunkan tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untu menepuk pundak Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk pertanda setuju dengan ucapan Sasuke. "bukan hanya kau yang merasa khawatir, tapi kita semua yang ada disini juga merasa khawatir, benar 'kan semua?" Naruto memandang teman-teman yang berada disekelilingnya satu-persatu dan dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

Melihat respon dari para sahabatnya membuat Sakura terlihat sedikit tersenyum. "Arigatou, minna…"

"Nah, selagi masih ada waktu bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan pencarian Ino ini?" ajak Shikamaru kepada yang lainnya.

Tanpa dilihat sepertinya mereka pun setuju dengan ajakan Shikamaru, jadi… mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang tertunda tadi.

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

Medan pencarian Ino yang mereka lalui sekarang pun harus lebih ekstra hati-hati. Kenapa? Yah… karena hujan yang mengguyur sangat deras membuat tanah yang tadinya padat kini mulai melembek dan licin jika dipijak.

"Hati-hati, Sakura." Sasuke membimbing dan menuntun –atau dengan kata lain menggandengi Sakura dengan sabar dan hati-hati.

Baru beberapa menit mereka jalani, terasa seperti berjam-jam telah mereka lalui. Hingga tak terasa sekarang hujan mengguyur mereka dengan sangat deras dan angin bertiup dengan sangat kencangnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kita akan mencari Ino dalam situasi seperti ini? Kita sudah mengitari tempat ini beberapa kali," tanya Naruto dengan suara yang sedikit ia keraskan agar terdengar oleh yang lain, secara suara hujan yang deras serta petir yang menyambar lebih mendominasi daripada suara yang ia teriakkan.

"Kita harus tetap mencarinya sebelum fajar menyingsing!" Shikamaru kembali memberhentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang, tatapannya menuju Naruto.

"Teman, sudahlah… jangan ribut terus," lerai Sakura dengan suara yang agak parau nyaris tak terdengar.

Sasuke merasa ada keanehan pada suara Sakura. "Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" Perasaan khawatir yang berlebih bergejolak dalam pikiran Sasuke.

Terlihat seulas senyuman lemah nan tulus diwajahnya yang mulai memucat. "Aku tidak apa-apa…"

Mendadak Sakura mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan…

**BRUK!**

"SAKURAAAA!"

_~Lost In Nightmare~_

**Tsutzuku**

**To be Continued…**

Jakarta, 20 Februari 2012 | Pukul 1.14 WIB

**Curcol and Bacot's Room**** :**

**Tidak ada hal yang sedang ingin aku **_**share**_** dan aku **_**bacot**_**-kan di kolom ini.  
>Karena semua yang ingin aku beritahu sudah aku tulis di bagian atas sebelum fic ini dimulai.<strong>

**So, langsung baca balasan Review saja, ya?**

_**Check this out!**_

**K**arinHyuuga : Akhirnya fic ini sudah menuju pada tahap keseramannya. | Sasuke serem? Masa' sih… *DiChidoriSasuke | Kalau Ino diculik hantu… bagaimana? | Hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Hmm… Lihat saja nanti… | Romance-nya… 'COMING SOON'! | Nanti 'kan setiap hari Jumat, ya… Kecuali, khusus minggu depan 'Nightmare 9' akan di update pada hari Kamis. Untuk minggu selanjutnya akan di update seperti biasa kok, yakni pada hari Jumat. | Terima kasih atas support dan Review nya!

**S**indi 'Kucing Pink : 'Ino menghilang!' apa dia hanya bercanda? | Mulai tercium 'kah bau mistisnya? Hore, berarti aku tidak gagal! | Adegan SasuSaku akan muncul sesaat lagi… Aku selalu mempertahankannya! Semoga… | Terima kasih sudah menunggu dan me-Review!

**B**ERLIAN CAHYADI : Terima kasih telah menyukai 'Lost In Nightmare'! Pastikan untuk membaca AFE di atas, ya… | Terima kasih sudah me-Review!

**S** a k i g a n e : Penname-nya kebanyak spasi nih… *nggak penting! | Manggil, Thor juga… Daripada Thor mendingan balik saja lagi jadi manggil Monte. | Peletakkan huruf kapital setelah kalimat langsung itu tergantung jenis kalimat yang ditulis setelahnya… So, bisa kapital… bisa juga tidak. Setidaknya itu yang aku lihat dari semua novel-novel ku. | Baka Holiday 7? OK, tapi mungkin aku akan nge-review pendek, soalnya OL di ponsel, OK? | Terima kasih telah Review!

**U**chiha Akira : Adegan SasuSaku akan hadir sesaat lagi! | Namanya juga Ino… Yah… tahu 'kan sifatnya itu seperti apa? | Shikamaru dan Sai itu… Rahasia, ya! | Pastikan telah membaca AFE di bagian atas sebelum fic dimulai,ya… soalnya kolom itu berisi pengumuman penting untuk rencana update 'Nightmare 9' minggu depan. |Terima kasih telah me-Review!

**S**aitou ayumu uchiha : Wah, ada pak SBY disini… Lanjutkan! | Hmm… untuk Sakura sadar akan rasa cinta Sasuke kepadanya… masih dirahasiakan! | Terima kasih atas support dan Reviewnya!

**A**sakura : Terima kasih atas pujiannya! Dan terima kasih telah me-Review!

**G**ha mika chiiyamada : Terima kasih, aku akan selalu usahakan untuk selalu tepat meng-update fic ini! | Ino cemburu? Pastilah. Tapi, bertepuk sebelah tangan… Poor Ino. | Ino bukan menghilang, tapi lenyap…mungkin. | Terima kasih atas support dan Review nya!

**R**iaChan : Boleh bertanya? RiaChan ini yang waktu itu me-Review dengan nama Ria Alisia, bukan? | Terima kasih atas sanjungannya! | Cerita yang nggak penting? Semuanya penting kok… Itu semua demi pendeskripsian yang dibutuhkan dan paling diutamakan dalam pembuatan FanFiction ini. | Terima kasih atas saran, support, dan Review nya!

**K**udo Widya-chan Edogawa : Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih telah diusahakan me-Review fic ini! Dan terima kasih atas support nya, ya!

**Balasan untuk para Rewers sudah selesai dibalas!  
>#membunyikan jari-jari<strong>

**Ucapan terima kasih yang sedalam-dalamnya bagi para Author, Rewers, dan Readers yang telah meng-Favorite, meng-Alerts, dan bahkan telah menjadikan ****Huicergo Montediesberg**** sebagai Author Favorite dan Author Alerts!**

**Tentunya juga ucapan terima kasih kepada para Silent Reader(SiDers) yang selalu setia untuk membaca 'Lost In Nightmare' ini! Jika berkenan boleh minta Review dari kalian semua? Terima kasih jika sudah mempunyai niat untuk me-Review!**

**Untuk para Rewers yang sudah memberikan Review nya…  
>Boleh meminta Review nya lagi?<strong>

**Review kalian semua sangat berarti untuk kemajuan cerita 'Lost In Nightmare' ini!**

**Terima kasih telah membaca Nightmare 8 ini…  
>See you soon at Nightmare 9!<br>Sorry for all miss typo(s)!**

**Signature,**

**Huicergo Montediesberg**


	9. Nightmare 9: The Suprising Incident

**Hai, saya kembali update sesuai dengan yang saya janjikan.**

**Tadinya saya ingin menunda update fic 'Lost In Nightmare', karena tadi di sekolah baru diberi pengumuman bahwa event RETREAT diundur tiga minggu setelahnya.  
>Tapi setelah saya renungkan kembali, saya juga merasa tidak enak dengan para pembaca sekalian yang telah menunggu fic ini karena kolom AFE yang tertulis di 'Nightmare' sebelumnya.<strong>

**Bagi pembaca 'Lost In Nightmare' yang sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk berperang melawan soal-soal UN yang menyerbu secara keroyokan, saya hanya bisa mengatakan: "Berusahalah akan apa yang ada di depan mata nanti! Jangan menyerah, jangan putus asa, boleh membaca fic untuk hiburan dan penghilng depresi, tapi tetap utama kan pelajaran dan cita-cita!"  
>Gaya bicaraku seperti orang pintar saja, padahal aku juga terkadang malas untuk belajar.<strong>

**So, langsung dibaca… dan jangan lupa untuk me-review, ya!  
>Review kalian sangat berarti bagi ku dan fic ini!<strong>

**Douzo!**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read (DLDR)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**©NARUTO  
>SasuSaku fic<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**** :  
>Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Story****:  
>L <strong>O **S **T **I **N **N **I **G **H **T **M** A** R** E**  
><strong>Huicergo<strong>** Montediesberg™  
>("This story is MINE")<br>("I'm just borrow the character from Kishimoto-sensei")**

**.**

**.**

**Genre****:  
>Romance, Horror, Mystery, Crime<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Rated****:  
>T – M<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Warning(s****):  
>GaJe, Abal-abal, Miss Typo(s), OOC, OC, Sampah, EyD dan Diksi ancur, Tidak berbobot, and Many More<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Read and Enjoy it**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHTMARE 9**

**The Surprising Incident**

"SAKURAAAA!"

Berbagai macam teriakan yang menyebutkan namanya mulai bergema ke seluruh penjuru hutan dengan serempak di tengah hujan yang belum menunjukkan tanda bahwa ingin mereda sedikit saja.

Sasuke –yang memang sedang berada di sebelahnya –dengan cekatan menangkap tubuh Sakura yang kehilangan keseimbangan sebelum ambruk menyentuh tanah yang basah.

Tangannya yang besar dan kokoh berusaha untuk membuat posisi tubuh Sakura senyaman-nyamannya di dalam pelukan kedua lengannya, tubuh Sakura ia sandarkan di dadanya yang bidang. Dalam kondisi berdiri. Sedangkan tangan kanan Sakura ia letakkan dibelakang lehernya.

"Sakura-chan? Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Nada khawatir menjalar disetiap kata-kata yang ia lontarkan.

"SAKURA?" Shikamaru mendadak panik setengah mati.

Salah satu tangan besar Sasuke yang menopang tubuh Sakura bergerak menuju dahi pasien-langganan-dadakan untuk mengecek kondisi tubuh Sakura. "Panas." Tangan Sasuke kembali bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Dingin."

Perkataan Sasuke membingungkan Sai yang juga merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura. "Yang mana yang benar, panas atau dingin? Perkataan seorang dokter memang sulit dimengerti,"

Kepala Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sai dan yang lainnya. "Sakura demam. Ia harus istirahat dan tidak boleh kedinginan akibat dari kehujanan, karena air hujan mengandung bahan kimia yang kuat dan dapat merangsang kulit kepalanya." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apakah kau membawa obat kesini, Sasuke?"

"Tidak banyak. Hanya membawa yang mungkin sangat diperlukan, sisanya kutinggal didalam kamar villa." Jawab Sasuke tanpa memalingkan tatapan matanya dari Sakura yang –bisa dibilang –hampir sekarat.

Tangan kanan Sasuke memeriksa denyut nadi Sakura di sekitar daerah pergelangan tangannya dan berpindah ke atas disekitar lehernya.

Temperatur tubuh Sakura kini sama-sama dinginnya dengan suhu tubuh Sasuke –yang memang sudah dari dulu sudah dingin, makanya jangan heran kalau perkatannya juga dingin –akibat dari dinginnya udara dipegunungan dan ditambah dengan hujan yang semakin menambah dingin suhu tubuh Sakura.

"Le-lebih baik sekarang kau membawa Sakura kembali ke dalam tenda agar tidak kedinginan." Saran Hinata kepada Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku tahu, aku akan memberinya pertolongan pertama untuk sementara," Sasuke menggendong Sakura dengan ala _bridal style _nya. ''Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu."

Sebelum Sasuke menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Sai meneriakkan suatu kalimat. "Kalian hati-hati, ya!"

Teriakan Sai dari kejauhan dibalas dengan sebuah tolehan kepala kebelakang dan senyuman kecil sebentar, lalu Sasuke kembali melihat lurus ke depan.

Shikamaru bergidik. "Kau lihat tadi? Sasuke tersenyum?" bola matanya menatap teman-teman yang lainnya.

"Hah? Iya, ya. Ada apa dengannya? Apa karena kehujanan? Atau karena melihat Sakura pingsan?" Sai membelalakan matanya sesaat. Perasaan penuh penasaran tentang senyuman Sasuke pun menyelimuti dirinya.

Banyaknya pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal yang dilontarkan oleh kedua teman prianya itu, Naruto pun angkat bicara. "Baru melihat senyuman Sasuke sekilas saja sudah heboh dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang kalian lontarkan, kalau aku sudah sering melihat dia seperti itu." Naruto sedikit menyombongkan diri.

"Hah? Sering?" tukas mereka bersamaan.

"Iya gitu deh… Sasuke memang lebih sering tersenyum kepada aku dan Sakura-chan saja,"

Dapat dilihat sekarang mereka berdua –Shikamaru dan Sai –tengah ber-jawdrop saking tidak percayanya dengan apa yang Naruto omongin.

Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya melihat dan mendengar ketiga temannya yang sedang bercakap-cakap itu, akhirnya membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. "Ah, minna… apakah kita akan melanjutkan pencarian kita?"

"Hm. Benar juga. Ayo, kita lanjutkan!" Pikiran Shikamaru kembali terfokus dalam tujuan ia sekarang.

Sai menautkan salah satu alisnya. "Bukankah lebih baiknya kalau kita embali ke tenda saja untuk istirahat?" matanya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar hutan di sekelilingnya. "Embun pegunungan sudah mulai menebal dan menutupi jalan setapak yang kita lewati, bisa gawat kalau kita tersesat dan terpisah karena embun yang tebal ini."

Shikamaru memikirkan kembali apa yang Sai barusan katakan. "Kita akan kembali ke tanda untuk beristirahat dan meminta bantuan para penjaga villa, tapi setelah kita mencari Ino sebentar lagi, ya?"

"Ya, Shikamaru. Tentu saja," Hinata menyetujui perkataan Shikamaru dengan semangat dan tanpa terbelit-belit seperti biasa.

Seulas senyuman terukir di bibirnya yang juga kedinginan dan kembali memberanjakkan kakinya untuk mencari Ino, sedangkan yang lainnya juga mengikuti Shikamaru dari belakang punggungnya.

_Dasar sakti_, pikir Naruto dalam hati sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya serta tetap melangkahkan kakinya lurus ke depan.

Teriakan untuk memanggil Ino pun bersua kembali.

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

Sasuke terus berjalan dengan membawa beban yang... _well_, bisa dibilang berat dan juga ringan di kedua tangannya yang besar dan sepertinya kuat. Beberapa menit setelah berjalan memisah dari gerombolan Shikmaru yang mencari Ino, pada akhirnya ia kembali menjejakkan kaki di daerah perkemahan mereka.

Dapat dilihat oleh mata telanjang –keempat tenda yang masih berdiri kokoh walau telah dihantam angin laut yang bertiup kencang saat hujan hingga detik ini, dan api unggun yang mereka buat terlihat sudah padam dengan meninggalkan seberkas abu hitam tepat di bawah api itu menyala sebelumnya. Entah padam karena diguyur hujan, atau... yah, faktor alam, fisika, atau kimia yang lainnya.

Tanpa mempedulikan suasana dingin dan gelap di sekeliling pertendaannya, Sasuke langsung berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju ke dalam tenda dimana ia dan Sakura tempati sebelum pergi mencari Ino.

Tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk membuka risleting tenda –karena tidak terlalu ribet juga prosesnya, Sasuke memasukkan dan membaringkan Sakura ke dalam tenda terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya ia masuk dan menutup kembali menutup tenda serapat-rapatnya.

Ia mengambil posisi duduk di sisi dalam tenda, berlawanan dengan pintu tenda yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Setelah merasa posisi duduknya sudah nyaman, kedua tangannya kembali bekerja untuk mengangkat Sakura dan mendudukannya di atas kakinya yang bersila. Jadi, posisi tubuh Sakura sekarang –punggungnya menyandar pada dada Sasuke yang berada tepat di belakang punggungnya. Bukan berhadapan, ya!

Tangan Sasuke kembali bergerak menarik tas ransel yang berada tidak jauh di sebelah kanannya, membuka risletingnya, dan mengambil barang-barang yang ia butuhkan: Handuk, jaket, dan beberapa obat. Ia mel;etakkan seluruh benda yang ia perlukan di sisi kanannya.

Iris onyx nya melihat wajah Sakura dan memegang urat nadi yang berada di sekitar lehernya kembali. "Sakura, bangunlah... buka matamu, aku tahu kau masih belum tertidur sepenuhnya."

Mulut Sakura bergerak –membuka, seperti ingin mengucapakan sesuatu tapi tidak bisa ia ungkapkan.

"Ssshhh... kubilang buka matamu walau sedikit, bukan berbicara... tidak perlu dipaksakan jika tidak bisa,"

Sasuke menanti dengan sabar saat Sakura berusaha membuka matanya walau hanya sedikit.

Saat kelopak mata Sakura membuka sedikit –setidaknya iris emeraldnya terlihat –Sasuke menaruh tangan kanannya di bawah dagu Sakura, mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas sedikit sehingga iris onyx dan emerald mereka bertemu. Dapat dilihat iris mata emerald Sakura meredup dan tatapan matanya kosong.

"Sudah, kau boleh memejamkan matamu kembali." Perlahan, Sasuke menurunkan kembali kepala Sakura sehingga otot lehernya tidak pegal, dan dapat beristirahat sementara waktu.

Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil handuk yang berada di sebelahnya. Dengan lembut, ia mengelap wajah Sakura yang dingin karena terkena air hujan terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke sedikit menegakkan badan Sakura yang lunglai dan menyanggah tubuhnya dengan kaki kanannya yang ia dirikan sementara kakinya yang sebelah kiri tetap dalam posisi bersilanya –berguna sebagai penyanggah di balik punggungnya –lalu mengelap rambut pink Sakura secara keseluruhan dari atas kepalanya. Hei, Sasuke... kau tahu? Kau bukan hanya mengeringkan rambut Sakura, tapi juga mengacak-acak rambutnya secara tidak langsung.

Mengeringkan bagian rambut Sakura yang panjang merupakan tantangan tersendiri bagi seorang Tuan Muda Uchiha Sasuke kita ini. Sudah jelas menjadi tantangan secara perbandingan rambutnya dengan Sakura jauh berbeda panjangnya... dan juga jenisnya.

Beberapa saat melaksanakan program 'pengeringan rambut Sakura' yang dimana rambut Sakura sekarang sudah setengah kering dibuatnya. _Applause_ untuk kerja keras Sasuke. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil jaket yang berada di sisi kanannya setelah meletakkan handuk yang tadi ia pakai di sisi kanannya yang lain.

"Sakura, aku akan memakaikan kau jaket agar tubuhmu tidak terlalu menghantam udara dingin untuk sementara waktu," bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura.

Setelah mendapat tanda persetujuan dari Sakura yang berupa sebuah anggukan kecil, Sasuke dengan sigap dan perlahan memasukkan lengan Sakura satu-persatu serta mengumamkan kata 'maaf' sekali dari mulutnya. Yang terkakhir, Sasuke memakaikan tudung jaket ke kepala Sakura, lalu kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya kedadanya yang bidang senyaman mungkin.

Lengannya yang kekar melingkari tubuh Sakura, memeluknya dengan erat –seerat-eratnya –berusaha untuk menghangatkan tubuh Sakura yang mulai terlihat mengigil karena dingin yang menusuk kulitnya, serta tubuhnya yang rapuh karena penyakit yang dideritanya.

Wajahnya ia benamkan diantara rambut panjang dan leher bagian kanan Sakura. "Kau tidak apa-apa, dan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." Lengan, -lebih tepatnya, pelukan Sasuke semakin mengerat. Seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Lagi.

Sasuke melihat senyuman kecil di bibir tipisnya –yang sekarang mulai memucat kerena dingin –melalui ekor matanya. "Apa kau sudah merasa sedikit hangat?"

Sakura mengangguk sedikit, hampir tidak terlihat, tapi dapat dirasakan Sasuke. "Te-rima... ka –"

Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke memotongnya. "Ssshh... Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, aku melakukannya karena ini sudah menjadi bagian dari kewajibanku yang akan berstatus sebagai dokter," Sasuke berdiam diri sebentar, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dan juga... orangtuamu yang menyerahkan masalah tubuhmu kepada ku. Sepenuhnya."

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut dan mungkin juga dari hatinya, Sakura merasa lega dan tersenyum serta mengangguk kecil kembali.

Sasuke membalas senyuman Sakura dengan lembut, tapi mungkin tidak dapat dilihat oleh Sakura karena kondisinya yang sangat lemah sekarang sehingga membuka kelopak matanya saja ia tak sanggup.

"Tidurlah, sebentar lagi –saat Shikamaru dan lainnya kembali, kita akan meminta bantuan para pelayan di villa kita."

Perintah dari Sasuke hanya dijawab dengan erangan kecil dan singkat dari suara Sakura yang berusaha ia keluarkan untuk merespon perintah Sasuke sekecil apapun, yang pasti selain sebuah anggukan dan senyuman kecil.

Tidak memakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menunggu Sakura tertidur pulas. Sasuke memastikan bahwa Sakura sudah tertidur dengan posisinya yang nyaman dan tidak mengganggu sama sekali, lalu ia menempatkan kepalanya di atas kelapa Sakura. Jadi, posisi kepala Sakura sekarang lebih rendah dari Sasuke, tepat didadanya.

Bau khas air hujan yang masih melekat pada rambut Sakura masuk ke dalam saluran pernafasan Sasuke, tunggu. Selain bau air hujan, Sasuke juga mencium bau wangi rambut Sakura walau masih lebih dominan bau air hujan yang ia hirup dari rambut Sakura.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kelopak mata Sasuke mulai menutup –seakan berusaha menyembunyikan iris matanya yang seperti onyx yang kelam. Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke pun ikut tertidur karena rasa lelah telah menyerang tubuh dan otot-ototnya yang ia gunakan untuk menggendong Sakura menuju ke perkemahan. Sangat _gentle_.

Beban tubuh mereka, mereka satukan satu sama lain, sehingga dapat mempertahankan posisi terlelap mereka tanpa ada penyanggah atau sandaran tembok atau semacamnya dibalik punggung Sasuke atau disekitar mereka.

Kisah mereka berdua... baru akan dimulai...

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

Udara dingin yang terbawa dengan hujan menyapu perlahan permukaan kulit mereka berdua yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Rintikan hujan terdengar sangat deras di luar tenda mereka. Langkah tapak kaki dan percakapan beberapa orang terdengar sayup-sayup di balik suara hujan yang semakin lama semakin jelas dan mendekat.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya kita harus segera pulang!"

"Hei, coba tenangkan dirimu, mungkin kau hanya salah lihat,"

"Aku beneran melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Tidak mungkin mata ku bisa berbohong, dan mata ku tidak mempunyai kelainan!"

"Jaga emosi mu, sekarang kita sedang berada di dalam hutan."

"Sekarang hari masih pagi buta, bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke Villa saja saat pagi hari tiba? Mungkin yang lainnya juga sudah kelelahan,"

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya kita harus pulang se-ka-rang!"

Suara resleting tenda dibuka –secara kasar dan tiba-tiba –pun mengisi ruangan tenda yang sunyi.

"Sasuke, Sakura, bangun! Kita pulang sekarang juga!" Suara cempreng khas Naruto membuat kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka sedikit, berusaha untuk menyesuaikan cahaya lampu senter Naruto yang langsung menyorot ke wajahnya.

Sebuah tangan besar menepuk salah satu pundak Naruto dari belakang. "Biarkan Sakura istirahat beberapa waktu, ia sedang sakit," Sai mencoba untuk menenangkan Naruto yang sekarang menjadi tidak karuan.

"Berhenti menasehatiku, Sai!" Naruto menyibak paksa tangan Sai yang menggelantung di pundak kirinya. "Jika kalian tidak mau pulang," Naruto menatap seluruh anggota yang berada di hadapan dan belakang punggungnya. "Maka aku saja yang akan pulang!"

Naruto dengan gerakan cepat berusaha memberanjakkan kakinya dari tempat ia berada. Sebelum Naruto beranjak lebih jauh lagi, sebuah tangan dengan sigap meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto, berusaha untuk menahannya.

"OK, OK, Naruto... kami akan pulang, sekarang juga dengan mu," ungkap Shikamaru dengan penekanan kata 'sekarang' di kalimatnya. "Tapi, kita jangan menuruni bukit sendirian. Mintalah bantuan dengan alat yang aku bawa di ransel ku sebelum kita berangkat dari Villa."

"Dengan alat seperti apa?" Kedua alis Naruto terangkat tinggi.

Shikamaru menolehkan kepala ke arah Sai yang berada di sebelahnya. "Sai, tolong ambilkan benda itu di dalam ransel ku,"

Sai mengangguk sekali dan langsung berlari kecil menuju tendanya untuk melakukan apa yang Shikamaru perintahkan kepadanya.

Shikamaru kembali menoleh ke dalam mata sapphire Naruto. "Dan kau... aku minta dengan sangat untuk kembali bersikap seperti biasa," terdapat jeda sedikit dalam pembicaraannya. "Dan duduk dengan diam!" perintah Shikamaru dengan oktaf yang semakin meninggi karena tidak dapat menahan amarahnya.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebelumnya terjadi, mulai merasakan sedikit pergerakan kecil dari Sakura yang berada dalam pelukannya.

Terdengar erangan kecil yang berasal dari Sakura, salah satu tangannya yang mungil bergerak untuk mengucek matanya yang masih lelah. "Sasuke, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang lemah, kepalanya terdongak ke atas menatap Sasuke yang sudah menatapnya terlebih dulu.

"Entahlah... aku juga tidak tahu kejadian sebelumnya seperti apa,"

Puas mendengar jawaban dari mulut Sasuke, Sakura berusaha untuk menggerakkan badannya untuk mencari tahu alasan 'mengapa mereka berdebat' kepada temannya di luar tenda mereka yang sedang hanyut ke dalam alam pikiran masing-masing.

"Mau kemana?" Terdengar nada tidak suka pada suara Sasuke. Pelukannya ia pererat sehingga membuat usaha Sakura untuk menegakkan badannya menjadi sia-sia.

Sakura dapat merasakan dada bidang Sasuke di balik punggungnya. "Aku hanya ingin mencari tahu apa yang terjadi saat kita sedang berada di tenda," Suara Sakura bergetar.

"Mencari tahu? Kau masih sakit, lebih baik kau istirahatkan dulu badanmu..." Sasuke merapikan jaket yang dipakaikannya di tubuh Sakura dan lebih mempererat pelukannya. "...lagian nanti pasti kita akan tahu kejadian pastinya seperti apa,"

"Tapi–"

"Istirahat." Sela Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba dan penuh ketegasan serta penekanan di perkataannya.

Sakura diam seribu bahasa. Tidak berani melawan ucapan sang elang yang sedang serius dengan ucapannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Sakura yang sedang terdiam. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu secara kasar, tapi aku hanya ingin kau mengistirahatkan tubuhmu kerena kau sedang sakit, kau mengerti?"

Secara perlahan Sakura mulai merilekskan badannya kembali ke arah badan Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya dan kepalanya mengangguk kecil karena masih lemas.

Seulas senyuman kecil nan lembut terukir di wajah dingin Sasuke. "Sekarang istirahatlah... pejamkanlah matamu," Sasuke mengelus-ngelus kepala Sakura yang tertutupi tudung jaket miliknya itu.

Kebisuan yang terjadi pada setiap pribadi yang berada di luar tenda Sasuke dan Sakura tiba-tiba pecah karena munculnya suara seseorang dengan langkah kakinya yang menuju ke arah mereka.

"Shikamaru, ini alatnya!" Sai memberikan alat tersebut ke tangan Shikamaru yang telah menunggu kehadirannya sedari tadi.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Sai tersenyum dengan senyuman andalannya.

"Alat apa itu?" tanya Hinata dengan tatapan bingung melihat benda yang dipegang Shikamaru.

"Ini adalah sebuah alat yang biasa digunakan oleh para pendaki gunung jika memerlukan bantuan seseorang yang berada di tempat yang jauh atau dekat dengannya saat ia mendapat sebuah masalah." Jelas Shikamaru menerangkan kepada Hinata.

"Lalu cara pengguanaannya?" tanya Hinata kembali.

"Yah... dengan cara seperti ini,"

Tangan Shikamaru yang memegang 'benda penolong' terangkat menuju udara yang bebas yang dihiasi dengan derasnya air hujan yang turun dari langit. Tidak lama kemudian muncullah sebuah suara letupan yang disertai dengan cahaya berwarna merah, melesat naik ke atas sebanyak tiga kali yang juga disertai dengan cahaya merah yang terang benderang.

"Wow," ungkap Sai dengan suara yang kecil atas kekaguman apa yang dilihatnya tadi. "Hebat, bahkan kau masih sempat-sempatnya membuat sebuah pertunjukan di tengah-tengah kekacauan,"

Melihat Shikamaru yang telah menatapnya dengan geram, ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan senyum andalannya. "Bercanda,"

"Sembari menunggu bantuan pertolongan tiba, kalian dapat mengemasi barang bawaan kalian sekarang... karena bantuan akan datang secepat mungkin," perintah Shikamaru dengan keras dan lugas. Matanya melirik ke arah tenda dimana Sasuke dan Sakura berada. "Kalian mendengarnya, Sasuke, Sakura?"

"Hn."

"Kapan bantuan akan datang?" tutur Naruto dengan nada yang sudah lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Matanya menatap mata Shikamaru lekat-lekat. Penuh pengharapan.

Shikamaru tersenyum puas karena bentakannya kepada Naruto membuahkan hasil yang mendalam untuknya. "Sebentar lagi... lihat saja nanti."

_~Lost In Nightmare~_

**Tsutzuku**

**To be Continued…**

Jakarta | Sabtu, 3 Maret 2012 | Pukul 02.14

**Curcol and Bacot's Room**** :**

**Saya ingin nge'bacot' tentang diundurnya event dari sekolahku.  
>Seharusnya mulai perginya besok, tetapi… berhubungan dengan adanya DEMO 'KENAIKKAN BBM' sedang merajalela, jadi diundur eventnya.<strong>

**Padahal sudah bercerita panjang lebar apa yang akan dibawa besok, tapi hasilnya 'NIHIL'.  
>Mana masuk seperti biasa lagi, kenapa tidak diliburkan atau pulang cepat saja? Pasti anak-anak yang lain juga senang.<strong>

**Yah… sepertinya aku hanya ingin 'share' tentang itu saja.  
>Terkadang aku berpikir, sebenarnya ini FFN atau Blog?<br>Sepertinya aku terlalu nge-curcol banyak disini.**

**Saatnya balasan Review…**

**So, check this out!**

**B**ERLIAN CAHYADI : Terima kasih! Apakah ini termasuk kilat? Sepertinya tidak. Terima kasih sudah me-Review!

**G**ha mika chiiyamada : Sebegitu bencinya 'kah kau dengan Ino? Memang sih, saya yang nge-buatnya seperti itu saja juga benci kok… tapi seru. Update ku termasuk cepat? Terima kasih atas dukungannya. Arigatou mo!

**U**chiha Akira : Sasuke lucu? Hei Sasuke, kau dibilang lucu sama Akira. Semoga Sasuke tidak marah. | Semoga Ino baik-baik saja, semoga… | Nanti juga keluar, lihat saja. | Romance akhirnya hadir, bagaimana? Puas 'kah? Atau masih belum? | Ada event RETREAT dari sekolah, tapi akhirnya diundur. | Terima kasih telah me-Review!

**K**arinHyuuga : Masih SMA kok, santai saja. | Iya, tapi masih menuju titik konflik, jadi… yah, ketegangannya turun naik, nanti ada tiba saatnya untuk mencapai titik puncak klimaks, tapi nanti. | Sekarang sudah jelas 'kan Sakura nya kenapa? | Masalah keadaan Ino masih dirahasiakan. | Terima kasih sudah me-Review!

**S**aitou ayumu uchiha : Sepertinya Ino tidak perlu dicari, nanti juga muncul sendiri. | Misteri nya belum muncul? Hmm… ada usul seperti apa misteri yang kamu inginkan? Mungkin usulmu itu bisa dijadikan referensi untukku. | Terima kasih sudah me-Review!

**U**chiha Itu Sasuke : Tidak apa-apa, yang penting belajar… itu yang utama, tapi terima kasih juga sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic saya ini. | Ino itu sebenarnya adalah seorang anak yang tidak bisa ditebak, terkadang emosinya naik-turun tanpa sebab dan arti tertentu. | Masalah Sakura nya kenapa… sudah terjawab bukan di 'Nightmare' ini? | Terima kasih atas Review nya!

**K**udo Widya-chan Edogawa : Sepertinya Ino tidak akan ditemukan, atau mungkin nanti akan muncul tiba-tiba? Entahlah. | Tentang Sakura, sudah terjawab 'kan? | Terima kasih sudah me-Review!

**Balasan Review sudah terbalas semua!**

**Saya ingin undur diri dulu, karena ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dengan teman saya.**

**Terima kasih kepada para Silent Reader(SiDers) yang selalu setia untuk membaca 'Lost In Nightmare' ini!  
>Jika berkenan boleh minta Review dari kalian semua? Terima kasih jika sudah mempunyai niat untuk me-Review!<strong>

**Untuk para Rewers yang sudah memberikan Review nya…  
>Boleh meminta Review nya lagi?<strong>

**Review kalian semua sangat berarti untuk kemajuan cerita 'Lost In Nightmare' ini!**

**Terima kasih telah membaca Nightmare 9 ini…  
>See you soon at Nightmare 10!<br>Sorry for all miss typo(s)!**

**Signature,**

**Huicergo Montediesberg**


	10. Nightmare 10: The Arrival of the Servant

**Hai, kita berjumpa lagi!**

**Hari ini 'Lost In Nightmare' sudah memberanjakkan jejaknya pada 'Nightmare 10'!  
>Pada akhirnya fic ku yang satu ini sukses mencapai angka 10 tanpa ada hambatan update apapun!<strong>

**Untuk alur cerita yang sekarang, aku sengaja membuat grafik klimaks 'L.I.N' ini nge-**_**down**_** dulu untuk beberapa saat sebelum pada akhirnya melunjak naik mencapai titik klimaks nya kembali.**

**Yah... pembukanya hanya ini saja, selebihnya kita akan bahas pada akhir fic ini!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Douzo!**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read (DLDR)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**©NARUTO  
>SasuSaku fic<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**** :  
>Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Story****:  
>L <strong>O **S **T **I **N **N **I **G **H **T **M** A** R** E**  
><strong>Huicergo<strong>** Montediesberg™  
>("This story is MINE")<br>("I'm just borrow the character from Kishimoto-sensei")**

**.**

**.**

**Genre****:  
>Romance, Horror, Mystery, Crime<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Rated****:  
>T – M<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Warning(s****):  
>GaJe, Abal-abal, Miss Typo(s), OOC, OC, Sampah, EyD dan Diksi ancur, Tidak berbobot, and Many More<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Read and Enjoy it**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHTMARE 10**

**The Arrival of the Servant**

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul setengah lima pagi. Satu setengah jam telah mereka lewati dengan berdiam diri di dalam tenda masing-masing setelah mempersiapkan barang-barang mereka dengan sangat rapi, dan mungkin sedikit berantakan di dalamnya ranselnya.

Suara pembawa ketenangan hati yang mereka tunggu-tunggu pun hadir, menyapa dengan sangat hangat di telinga mereka masing-masing.

"TUAN, NONA, APA KALIAN TIDAK APA-APA?"

Tidak hanya suara seseorang, melainkan seperti suara sekelompok orang yang ikut meneriaki kalimat tersebut dengan nada yang sangat khawatir di telinga mereka. Tunggu. Dan suara deru mesin?

Shikamaru, selaku ketua dalam acara hiking mereka –yang mulai mengantuk karena terlalu lelah berjalan dan menunggu pun membuka matanya selebar-lebar mungkin karena telah mendengar suara yang ramai di luar tendanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia langsung menuju keluar dari tendanya. Disini sangat terlihat beberapa orang yang berpakaian sama seperti pelayan di Villa telah mendatangi lingkungan perkemahan mereka dengan menggunakan dua buah mobil rally yang tidak dapat dilihat dengan jelas bentuk dan merekanya apa dikarenakan pencahayaan yang tidak mendukung.

Lampu salah satu mobil tersorot tepat di wajah Shikamaru sehingga membuat tangannya terangkat di depan matanya untuk menghalau sinar yang masuk secara berlebihan

"MINNA, PERTOLONGAN DATANG!" teriak Shikamaru dengan lantangnya, sehingga membuat temannya yang berada di dalam tenda yang berbeda-beda tersontak kaget mendengarnya.

Satu-persatu dari mereka keluar dari tenda dengan raut wajah yang senang dengan kehadiran para bala bantuan.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga!" Wajah Naruto berseri-seri melihat penolong nyawanya tepat di depan matanya.

Dengan melihat para tamu terhormatnya yang telah lelah menghadapi rintangan di hutan ini, para pelayan pun mulai turun dari mobil Rally dan menghampiri mereka satu-persatu.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Tuan?" Salah satu pelayan yang bernama Houzuki Suigetsu menghampiri Shikamaru dan Sai.

Terlintas seulas senyuman di wajah Shikamaru yang letih. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit lelah," suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Terima kasih kalian sudah ingin datang menjemput kami." ucap Sai dengan sangat 'berterimakasih' di nadanya.

Ucapan Sai membuat Suigetsu merasa grogi. "Ti-tidak perlu berterima kasih, ini sudah menjadi kewajiban kami!" balasnya dengan sangat tidak enak hati.

"Biarkan kami membawa barang anda ke dalam mobil, Tuan Uchiha, Nona Haruno!" tawar salah seorang pelayan yang telah menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. "Siapa kau?"

"Ah, saya selaku wakil dari Orochimaru-sama yang tidak bisa ikut hadir dalam penyelamatan ini karena sibuk memerintah pelayan yang lainnya untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan ketika anda sekalian samapi di Villa nanti."

"Nama mu?" tanya Sakura dengan lembut dan sedikit gemetar. Tangannya di genggam erat dengan oleh Sasuke yang berada di sisi kanannya.

"Nama saya Yakushi Kabuto, nona." jawab pelayan berambut putih dan berkacamata yang ternyata bernama kecil Kabuto itu. "Bolehkah saya mulai memindahkan barang anda sekarang, Tuan dan Nona?"

"Hn."

Kabuto tersenyum ramah. "Terima kasih," Kepalanya menoleh kebalik pundak kanannya dan berkata, "Juugo, kau bantu aku untuk membawa barang Tuan Uchiha dan Nona Haruno!" Kepalanya kembali menoleh kearah kiri. "Lee, tolong bantu Suigetsu untuk membawa barang Tuan Nara dan Tuan Sai! Sedangkan Shino, tolong bawakan barang Tuan Uzumaki! Serta Kimimaru dan Kiba, tolong bawakan barang Nona Hinata dan Nona..." terdapat jeda di pembicarannya. "Maaf kalau lancang, dimana Nona Yamanaka?"

Sekejap semua terdiam seribu bahasa. Tidak ada yang bisa untuk menjelaskan reka adegan Ino menghilang yang tidak diketahui penyebabnya ia bisa menghilang dari kelompoknya. Yang mereka tahu hanya Ino meminta izin dan... lenyap.

Mulut Shikamaru berusaha mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kabuto. "Dia..."

"Dia tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa bekas setelah meminta izin untuk membuang air kecil di sekitar hutan yang juga tidak kami ketahui dimana letak pastinya." Secara tiba-tiba Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Kabuto dengan sangat lancar untuk menggantikan temannya yang sedang kesulitan dalam mencari untaian kata-kata.

Shikamaru hanya bisa tersenyum yang mengartikan, 'Arigatou, Sasuke...' kepada temannya yang berdarah Uchiha tersebut.

Mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke membuat Kabuto puas atas jawabannya. "Saya rasa ini adalah masalah serius yang harus segera ditangani secara langsung," Kabuto sedikit tertegun mendengar kenyataan yang sudah tidak dapat diputar kembali itu.

"Kita akan menjelaskan masalah ini setelah kita sampai di Villa nanti, yang terutama selamatkan orang yang sudah selamat dulu." Sai berusaha mempercepat waktu yang telah terbuang atas penjelasan mengenai hilangnya Ino.

Kabuto sedikit tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu, anda sekalian wajib menceritakannya sesampai di Villa nanti."

"Terima kasih banyak, Kabuto."

Merasa terpanggil oleh suara lemah yang memanggilnya, ia pun menoleh kearah sumber suara dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih kembali, Nona Hinata!"

Setelah itu pun para pelayan mulai bertindak dengan cepat untuk memasukkan barang bawaan para tamu besarnya satu persatu ke dalam dua dari tiga mobil Rally secara satu persatu. Setelah semuanya siap pun mereka, para korban dalm hutan yang tersisa, mulai masuk ke dalam mobil Rally dengan dibantu para pelayan yang lain.

Para pelayan pun mengambil posisi duduk mereka dengan teratur dan rapi. Mobil mulai dihisupkan dan dijalankan secara perlahan dan sangat hati-hati.

"Mereka tidak pergi berbarengan bersama kita?" tanya Hinata yang satu mobil dengan Shikamaru dan Sai seraya menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang, tepatnya keaeah mobil Rally terakhir itu tersisa.

"Tidak, mereka akan membongkar seluruh peralatan tenda yang tersisa terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali ke Villa nanti, Nona Hinata." jawab Kakashi dengan sangat ramah. Walau mulut sampai hidungnya tertutupi oleh masker, tapi sangat terlihat dari matanya bahwa ia tersenyum kepada Hinata melalui kaca spion tengah.

Hinata yang mendengar jawaban yang logis dari Kakashi pun hanya termengung karenanya.

Dengan perlahan dan sedikit dipercepat di keadaan tertentu, kedua mobil Rally itu pun menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Meninggalkan sosok Ino yang telah lenyap di belakang mereka.

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

Setelah kurang lebih dua jam lamanya berjalan menyususuri hutan yang luas. Pada akhirnya pagar putih Villa yang besar pun menyambut pandangan mereka tepat di depan mata.

Kedua mobil tersebut semakin melaju mendekati pagar itu, sehingga pagar putih yang telihat kecil di jarak yang jauh sana terlihat semakin membesar di depan mata mereka.

**KRIEETT!**

Gerbang pun terbuka lebar, seolah mengetahui bahwa kedua mobil Rally itu akan masuk ke dalamnya. Tanpa berhenti, Rally tersebut terus melaju mendekat dan mulai melewati pagar Villa.

Sebelum menjauh dari pagar Villa, Kakashi dan Suigetsu, yang mengendarai kedua mobil Rally tersebut ber-_'give me five' _kepada keempat pelayang lainnya yang telah membukakan pagar, sebelum mereka berbalik badan dan menutup kembali pagar Villa tersebut.

Kira-kira beberapa puluh meter setelah melewati pagar Villa, mereka pun sampai di depan rumah villa yang terbuat dari kayu, tempat mereka singgah beberapa waktu lalu sampai beberapa hari ke depan nanti.

Semua pintu kedua mobil itu pun terbuka. Para pelayan pun turut membantu para tamunya yang sedang mengalami kesulitan, kesusahan, bahkan depresi berat.

Mereka pun mulai masuk ke dalam Villa dengan didampingi pelayan untuk jaga-jaga setelah Kabuto memberi perintah kepada pelayan yang lainnya untuk membawa mereka ke ruangan terakhir villa tersebut. Shikamaru, Sai, Hinata, Naruto, dan sisanya...

Kakashi berdeham kecil. "Tuan Uchiha, kurasa Nona Haruno telah tertidur dengan sangat pulas, jadi... izinkan saya untuk menggendongnya ke ruangan terakhir,"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa menggendongnya sendiri," Sasuke pun mengambil ancang-ancang sebelum mengangkat Sakura dengan kedua tangannya yang dingin.

"Ta-tapi, Tuan..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik kau menolong mereka yang lebih membutuhkan bantuan di dalam sana. Biar Sakura aku urus sendiri." Sasuke melirik Kakashi melalui ekor matanya. "Pergilah."

Ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke, Kakashi langsung menjawab dengan seadanya karena tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan tamunya yang satu ini. "Ha'i, Tuan Uchiha."

Kakashi pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam Villa, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura di belakang.

Sasuke menarik nafas sesaat, lalu mulai mengendong Sakura ala _bridal style_ yang sebelumnya ia lakukan juga pada Sakura saat di dalam hutan.

Kakinya mulai melangkah menaiki anak tangga dalam jumlah yang sedikit, menyusuri sebuah koridor pendek dengan hiasan kerajinan tangan di sisi kiri dan kanan, serta melewati beberapa ruangan sebelum pada akhirnya samapi pada ruangan terkahir Villa.

Dapat dilihat oleh sepasang mata onyx ini teman-temannya yang telah kelelahan sampai tertidur nyenyak sekali setelah mengelap rambut mereka yang telah basah dari hujan deras yang masih melanda di luar sana.

Kecuali Shikamaru yang masih duduk membungkuk dengan kedua sikutnya menumpu pada kedua lututnya, dan kedua tangannya ia katupkan dan meletakkannya tepat di depan bibirnya yang tertutup rapat. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan.

Dan ruangan tersebut telah dihiasi dengan cahaya lampu kuning yang tidak terlalu kontras dengan mata. Membuat perasaan tenang dan rileks.

Setelah memasuki ruangan ini, Sasuke merasa ruangan ini sangat hangat, dalam kata lain tidak dingin. Entah ini hanya perasaannya atau...

"Selamat datang, Tuan Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke sontak menengok ke belakang sumber suara itu berasal.

"Maaf jika saya membuat anda terkejut, anda dapat meletakkan Nona Haruno di sofa yang masih tersisa di sebelah sana," Tangan Orochimaru, nama kepala pelayan yang sukses membuat Sasuke terkejut, bergerak untuk menunjukkan sofa kosong yangtersisa untuk mereka berdua.

"Tidak perlu ditunjuk, aku sudah tahu."

Secara perlahan, Sasuke mendekatkan diri ke sofa yang masih kosong itu, dan meletakkan Sakura duduk disana.

"Alat pemanas ruangan di ruangan terakhir ini telah saya aktifkan sehingga anda beserta teman-teman anda tidak merasa kedinginan dan tidak masuk angin," terdapat jeda sebentar, "Dan kaca yang mengelilingi ruangan ini sudah saya tutupi dengan penutup kaca yang seratus persen saya jamin tidak akan ada cahaya yang sapat menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan ini."

Laki-laki berambut raven pun kembali membalikkan badannya hingga dapat melihat Orochimaru dengan sempurna. "Hn." Sasuke tampak mengernyitkan dahinya. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

Ditanyai seperti itu, mata _president_ Villa itu langsung melihat kearah lengan kirinya, yang dimana terdapat sebuah jam arloji menghiasi pergelangan tangannya. "Jam 6.13," Ia kembali menatap Tuan Muda Uchiha kembali.

"Terima kasih."

"Jangan sungkan, Tuan." Orochimaru tersenyum. "Jika tidak lancang, dapat 'kah anda menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya mengenai hilangnya salah satu teman anda?"

Iris Onyx Sasuke menatap dalam-dalam mata Orochimaru. "Tentu. Setelah aku dan teman-teman ku beristirahat tanpa gangguan apapun."

Pria berambut hitam panjang itu tertawa kecil. "Ya, setelah anda beserta teman-teman anda menikmati istirahat anda sekalian, yang pastinya akan saya usahakan tanpa gangguan apapun."

Seulas senyuman kembali menghiasi wajahnya yang berkulit pucat. "Sate, kalau begitu... selamat beristirahat, Tuan Muda."

Orochimaru pun mulai membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi ruangan terakhir untuk mempersiapkan makanan bagi para tamu besarnya.

Melihat Orochimaru yang sudah menghilang di pandangannya, Sasuke mengambil handuk yang berada di atas meja ruangan tersebut dan beralih pandang menuju Sakura.

Ia mendudukkan diri di sebelah Sakura dan tangannya mulai bekerja untuk mengelap rambut Sakura yang basah karena terguyur air hujan kembali. Setelah kering, Sasuke meletakkan handuk yang dipakai untuk mengelap Sakura ke atas meja dan mengambil handuk baru untuk dirinya sendiri.

Matanya sedikit melirik kearah temannya yang masih berdiam diri tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun di salah satu sisi sofa yang lainnya. Dengan rasa lelah yang masih menyelimuti badannya, ia mulai bergerak mendekati Shikamaru dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Jangan dipikirkan, nanti malah membuat mentalmu tertekan dan membuat repot semua orang disini." Sasuke berusaha menenangkan temannya yang sedang dalam depresi berat.

Shikamaru menoleh sedikit kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan sayu saat temannya yang satu itu menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk tepat di sebelah kanannya.

"Aku tidak hanya memikirkannya,"

Pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru membuat Sasuke menoleh kearahnya yang sudah kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Lalu?"

Kepala penerus keluarga Nara tersebut kembali menoleh sepenuhnya kepada teman yang berada di sebelahnya. "Tapi juga merasa amat sangat bersalah."

Sasuke sangat mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Shikamaru. Perasaan bersalah atas hilangnya salah satu teman satu gengnya yang dimana ia memposisikan dirinya sebagai ketua penyelenggara ide gila, -eh, maksudnya ide _hiking_nya yang tiba-tiba.

Salah satu cara yang hanya dapat dilakukan Sasuke hanya membantu menenangkan pikirannya. "Tenanglah, kawan..." Sasuke kembali menepuk pundak temannya. "Yang hanya kita bisa lakukan hanya berdoa agar Ino dapat selamat dan bisa berkumpul kembali dengan kita disini." Tangannya bergerak untuk mengeringkan rambut uniknya dari air yang tadi membasahainya dengan sukses tanpa kendala.

Sepintas senyuman menghiasi wajahnya yang tampak sendu. "Terima kasih, kau memang teman yang sangat hebat."

Mendengar ucapan dari Shikamaru membuat Sasuke merasa berhasil menjalani tugasnya untuk menghibur Shikamaru. "Lebih baik kau mengistirahatkan dirimu dulu, kawan... sebelum kita akan menceritakannya kepada para pelayan Villa ini, nanti."

"Ya, tentu saja."

Saat Shikamaru mulai merilekskan badannya di sofa dan memejamkan matanya, Sasuke kembali ke sofanya dimana Sakura sudah melayang ke alam mimpinya di alam sana.

Tubuhnya ia dudukan di sebelah kiri Sakura setelah menaruh handuknya di atas meja di hadapannya. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya –yang ternyata sedari tadi tegang –ke kepala sofa yang empuk tepat di belakangnya. Kelopak matanya sudah tidak dapat menahan rasa lelahnya yang luar biasa, sehingga matanya sudah tidak fokus dalam penglihatannya.

Sebelum ia pergi dan berlabuh ke pulau mimpinya, Sasuke melihat Sakura sekilas, memegang kepala yang bermahkotakan rambut pink itu, dan menyenderkan kepala Sakura ke pundak kanannya, serta memiringkan kepalanya di atas kepala Sakura.

Tidak beberapa lama detik kemudian, Sasuke pun terlelap dalam bunga tidurnya sendiri.

_~Lost In Nightmare~_

**Tsutzuku**

**To be Continued…**

Jakarta | Jumat 9 Maret 2012 | Pukul 20.19 WIB

**Curcol and Bacot's Room (CBR)**** :**

**Hhhh...  
>Untuk 'Nightmare' kali ini tidak ada yang ingin aku<strong>_** share**_** kepada kalian semua.  
>So, langsung lihat balasan review yang kalian kirimkan, ya?<strong>

_**Check this out!**_

**I**llushaCerbeast: Hmm... mungkin karena sekarang grafik klimaks adegannya aku turunkan sedikit demi sedikit, tapi nanti ada waktunya untuk naik menuju klimaks kok... enjoy saja! | Review mu tidak membuat perasaanku tersinggung, atau mungkin diriku yang sudah kebal dengan review-review macam ini? | Terima kasih atas support dan review-nya!

**R**ia Chan: Terlambat? Tidak apa-apa kok | Sakura itu sakit... apa ya? Nanti akan dijelaskan sesuai alur ceritanya kok(mungkin) | Terima kasih atas sarannya, tapi aku juga memikirkan para reader yang membacanya melalui handphone, 'kan kasihan kalau terlalu padat dan kepanjangannya. Tapi kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman karena banyaknya spasi, atau yang kau maksud enter itu, kau bisa merubah style baca di sudut kanan atas fic nya. | Terima kasih atas saran, support, dan review nya!

**S**aitou Ayumu Uchiha: Nanti Ino bakal muncul kok, tungguin saja... (Nightmare tidak menentu) | Terima kasih sudah menyukai adegan SasuSaku nya! | Dan terima kasih sudah me-review!

**U**chiha Akira: Terima kasih sudah menyukai story dan SasuSaku romantic ini! | Aneh? Mungkin karena saking tegangnya dia jadi begitu, ya? | Nanti Ino akan muncul kok. (Nightmare tidak menentu) | Untuk pertanyaan 'ada yang memabantu' sudah terjawab di 'Nightmare' kali ini, 'kan? | Bukannya tidak jadi pergi, tapi diundur menjadi tanggal 20-21 April mendatang, dan pada minggu itu 'L.I.N' akan di update pada hari Kamis. | Terima kasih atas support dan review nya!

**R**yuchi Chocolate: Baru me-review? Tidak apa-apa kok. | Penyakit Sakura akan dijelaskan sejalan dengan alur cerita. | Romantic nya ditambah? Hn, lihat nanti, ya? | Terima kasih atas support dan review nya!

**G**ha mika chiiyamada: Terima kasih atas pujiannya! | Bukan di_cancel_, tapi diundur smapai tanggal 20-21 April karena waktu itu lagi musimnya demo BBM. | Hn, memang terkadang kita membenci karakter terlihat dari sifat dan tingkah lakunya seperti apa... Berarti, kau membenci Ino di fic 'L.I.N' ini, ya? | Terima kasih sudah menyukai scene SasuSaku nya! | Review panjang-panjang diterima dengan senang hati! | Terima kasih atas support dan review nya!

**U**chiha Itu Sasuke: Bukan update kilat, tapi sengaja dimajukan jadwal update nya tapi hanya di minggu tertentu saja. Berhubung jumat kemarin katanya ingin pergi karena ada event dari sekolah, jadi aku mengumumkan minggu sebelumnya untuk update pad hari kamis(maju satu hari lebih cepat dari biasanya). Tetapi, semuanya percuma karena jadwal keberangkatannya diundur menjadi tanggal 20-21 April karena demo lagi semarak-semaraknya. | Untuk balasan review kali ini tidak formal, 'kan? | Terima kasih atas support dan review nya!

**B**ERLIAN CAHYADI: Untuk kasus grafik mistery, tegang, dan ke-keren-an kali ini dibuat nge-_down_ dulu, karena nanti akan melunjak naik di 'Nightmare' yang akan datang. Nanti 'kan, ya? | Aku tidak marah kok, kamu juga jangan bosan untuk membaca 'L.I.N' ini, ya? | Terima kasih sudah me-review!

**K**arin Hyuuga: Iya, tenang saja aku sudah sabar kok! | Iya, aku SMA... Karin masih SMP? Kelas berapa? Lagi ujian 'kah? | Mereka mau PULANG? Iya. | Beneran nih? Sudah terjawab 'kan dalam 'Nightmare' kali ini. | Ino-channya gimana? Nanti akan muncul sesuai jalan ceritanya. | Mereka pasti pulang sama - sama kan? Hmm... mungkin? | Bukannya mati kan? Lihat saja nanti. | Terima kasih atas support dan review nya!

**Balasan review selesai! #Merenggangkanjari-jari**

**Oh iya, ada yang tahu anime ANOTHER?  
>Aku membalas review kalian sambil menunggu buffering animenya, lho! #bangga?<br>Menurut kalian anime itu seram dan menegangkan, 'kah?**

**Untuk fic 'Synchronicity- VOCALOID'...  
>Akan tetap dilanjutkan, tetapi hanya menjadi fic pelepas <strong>_**stress**_** yang melanda saya. Tapi, jangan khawatir, aku akan membuat cerita ini sampai selesai kok!  
>Bagi yang membaca, boleh minta review nya?<strong>

**Ya sudahlah, sampai disini dulu perjumpaan kita.  
>Bagi Silent Readers, terima kasih sudah setia membaca fic ini, ya?<br>Tapi boleh 'kan minta review nya? Satu juga tidak apa-apa kok.**

**Untuk para Rewers yang sudah memberikan Review nya…  
>Boleh meminta Review nya lagi?<strong>

**Review kalian semua sangat berarti untuk kemajuan cerita 'Lost In Nightmare' ini!**

**Terima kasih telah membaca Nightmare ****10**** ini…  
>See you soon at Nightmare 1<strong>**1****!  
>Sorry for all miss typo(s)!<strong>

**Signature,**

**Huicergo Montediesberg**


	11. Nightmare 11: That Body has been Found

**ATTENTION FOR EVERYONE!**

**Pada tanggal 20 April 2012(minggu ke-tiga bulan April), fiction 'Lost In Nightmare' ****dikhawatirkan**** tidak akan update dikarenakan saya sibuk mengurusi event RETREAT yang akan diadakan sekolahku nanti.  
>Jadi, fiction 'Lost In Nightmare' akan kembali di update pada tanggal 27 April 2012(minggu ke-empat bulan April) mendatang.<br>Saya, Huicergo Montediesberg, selaku sebagai Author fiction 'Lost In Nightmare' memohon maaf sebesar-besar nya atas tertundanya operasi sistem update fic ini.  
>Semoga para pembaca sekalian dapat mengerti situasi yang saya hadapi saat ini.<strong>

**Silakan membaca fic ku ini.**

**Douzo!**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read (DLDR)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**©NARUTO  
>SasuSaku fic<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**** :  
>Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Story****:  
>L <strong>O **S **T **I **N **N **I **G **H **T **M** A** R** E**  
><strong>Huicergo<strong>** Montediesberg™  
>("This story is MINE")<br>("I'm just borrow the character from Kishimoto-sensei")**

**.**

**.**

**Genre****:  
>Romance, Horror, Mystery, Crime<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Rated****:  
>T – M<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Warning(s****):  
>GaJe, Abal-abal, Miss Typo(s), OOC, OC, Sampah, EyD dan Diksi ancur, Tidak berbobot, and Many More<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Read and Enjoy it**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHTMARE 11**

**The Bodies Have Been Found**

Secercah cahaya mencoba menerobos masuk melalui kelopak matanya yang menutup dengan rapatnya. Karena tidak dapat menahannya, pada akhirnya kelopak mata itu membuka secara perlahan –untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang masuk, sehingga iris matanya yang hitam kelam dapat terlihat dengan sangat jelas.

Selain cahaya yang mengganggu tidur dan matanya yang sudah menutup, suara seseorang pun turut meruak di gendang telinganya.

"Ah, Sasuke, kau sudah bangun?"

Mendengar ada yang menyebut namanya, Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Sakura..." Dengan seksama, ia membenarkan posisinya menjadi duduk, dan membenamkan kepalanya di punggung sofa yang empuk. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

Sakura melihat jam dinding di belakangnya. "Sudah jam 10.52 sekarang," Ia kembali menatap Sasuke. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Nada suaranya terlihat khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Jika kau kurang tidur, tidur saja... aku sudah tidak apa-apa, kok," Sakura menunjukkan senyuman manisnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. "Aku sudah tidak mengantuk, lagian aku sudah tidur hampir lima jam lamanya,"

Setelah beberapa lama mereka bercakap-cakap, sebuah suara yang baru pun terdengar di telinga mereka berdua.

"Hoam!"

Naruto merenggangkan badannya yang pegal karena tidurnya dan terlalu lelah mencari Ino tadi pagi, lalu ia pun mulai mengedarkan pandangan di sekelilingnya. "Oh, ohayou, Sakura-chan, Sasuke!"

"Hn." jawab Sasuke dengan malas-malasan.

"Ohayou, Naruto." jawab Sakura sembari tersenyum.

Iris Sapphire-nya bergerak-gerak mencari sesuatu. "Dimana Sai... dan Hinata?"

"Mereka sedang berada di lantai atas untuk mengambil barang-barang yang mungkin akan kita butuhkan nanti," tukas Sakura dengan sanagt lugas dalam pembicaraannya. Emeraldnya menatap Onyx di sebelahnya. "Terima kasih, ya, Sasuke... kau sudah mau merawatku tadi, maaf sudah merepotkan!" Sakura sedikit membungkuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku." ucap Sasuke seraya menyuruh Sakura untuk menegakkan kembali badannya.

Melihat adegan seperti itu, Naruto hanya dapat menatap dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Sehingga nampaklah wajahnya yang semakin ancur dibuatnya.

"Wah, wah, tampaknya sudah ada dua orang yang terbangun dari tidurnya!"

Semua kepala menoleh kearah bawah anak tangga. "Sai!" seru Sakura dan Naruto berbarengan. Kecuali Sasuke, ia hanya menatap Sai beserta Hinata di sampingnya yang telah membawa banyak barang di masing-masingtangan mereka.

Sai dan Hinata melangkah maju mendekati meja dan menaruh semua barang yang dibawanya.

"Ba-bagaimana tidur kalian?" tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Sangat menyenangkan pastinya!" jawab Naruto dengan semangat yang tinggi.

Mendengar seruan Naruto membuat Hinata menunduk sedalam-dalamnya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang telah bersemu merah.

"Ka-kau kenapa lagi Hinata?" Naruto kembali was-was dengan kondisi Hinata.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, kok, Naruto-kun,"

"Masa'? Yakin?" Naruto tambah was-was.

"B-benar!"

"Bisa 'kah kalian tenang sedikit? Suara kalian mengganggu acara tidur nyenyak ku, tahu?"

Sai menatap sang empunya suara. "Ohayou, Shikamaru!" tidak ketinggalan pula dengan senyum andalannya.

"Bisa 'kah kau berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, Sai? Senyumanmu semakin lama semakin memuakkan, kau tahu?" Shikamaru menautkan sebelah alisnya.

Sai tambah memperlebar senyumannya. "Dengan senang hati, teman."

Sesaat adegan konyol itu berlalu, suara para pelayan pun ikut menghiasi dengungan suara di ruangan terakhir tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan dan Nona Muda!" ujar para pelayan yang mulai memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan senyuman tulus nan hangat di wajah mereka. "Kami membawa makanan yang dapat dicerna dengan mudah oleh anda sekalian yang masih belum pulih sepenuhnya."

Dengan perut yang hampa dan belum diisi makanan apapun, mereka pun dengan antusias mendekatkan diri ke meja, baik yang berada tepat di depan sofa yang mereka duduki maupun yang berdiri dekat dengan meja. Menanti-nantikan makanan yang akan disajikan di depan mata.

Ketika para pelayan satu persatu meletakkan makanannya, bau makanan yang menggugah selera pun dapat tercium melalui setiap hidung manusia yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Jika dilihat lebih seksama dari enam macam makanan yang disediakan mempunyai jenis yang berbeda-beda: dua mangkuk Chicken Porridge, dua mangkuk Corn Cream Soup, dan 2 mangkuk Asparagus. Jadi lapar.

Usai mengucapakan kata 'Itadakimasu!' sebelum makan, tangan mereka langsung menyerbu makanan yang ada di depan mata dengan selera sesuai masing-masing.

Ajaibnya, dalam memilih makanan mereka tidak mengalami ritual berebutan-makanan, karena mungkin dalam keluarga mereka telah biasa salam bersikap sopan dalam hal makan.

Satu-persatu dari mereka pun mulai memakan makanan yang telah dibuat pelayan Villa tersebut dengan sopan dan sangat menikmati.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian setelah makanan habis, minuman yang berupa teh tawar hangat pun disajikan oleh para pelayan yang dibawakan dengan sebuah nampan perak.

Secara bersamaan pula mereka menyesap teh hangat yang cocok diminum pada saat hujan lebat kembali melanda di luar sana setelah hanya beberapa lama berhenti.

"Apakah anda semua sudah mulai baikkan dari kondisi sebelumnya?" Suara tanya Orochimaru memecah keheningan yang terjadi sesudah dentingan sendok dengan mangkuk makanan yang memenuhi ruangan.

Sai mengangguk sekali dan berkata, "Ya, seperti yang kalian lihat, kondisi kami telah menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Terima kasih atas bantuannya." Sai memejamkan mata dan menunduk. Tingkah laku Sai mewakilkan temanya yang lain.

"Ah, anda sekalian tidak perlu sungkan, itu semua sudah menjadi tanggung jawab dan tugas kami sebagai pelayan Villa ini." ucap Kakashi dengan mengangkat tangannya setengah keatas hingga punggung tangannya membelakangi wajahnya yang tersenyum tulus.

Naruto meletakkan tangannya ke belakang kepala sambil menyenderkan punggungnya kembali ke sofa. "Tidak apa-apa, jika tidak ada kalian... siapa lagi yang akan menolong kami, ya 'kan, Hinata?" Mata Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata.

Saat iris Sapphire dan Amethyst bertemu pandang, membuat wajah Hinata mengeluarkan guratan merah di wajahnya. "A-ha'i, Naruto-kun!" Wajahnya tertunduk karena malu ditatap Naruto dengan cara seperti itu.

Kabuto memandangi tamunya secara hati-hati. " Hmm... Tuan dan Nona sekalian, maaf jika saya lancang, tapi saya juga tidak bermaksud menyinggung ataupu mengingat kejadian yang telah berlalu, tapi..."

"Langsung saja ke inti." ucap Sasuke dengan nada tidak sabar tapi tetap datar.

Kabuto berdeham sebentar. "Begini, bagaimana–"

"Bagaimana kalau anda sekalian mulai menceritakan kejadian hilangnya Nona Yamanaka kepada kami?" potong Orochimaru dengan senyuman ularnya yang mematikan.

Hening sejenak.

"Mohon maaf 'kan kami, jika kami lancang." pinta Juugo dengan membungkuk, diikuti dengan semua pelayan yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Termasuk sang kepela pelayan, Orochimaru.

Sakura yang melihat sikap formal, ralat –sangat formal para pelayan pun berbelas kasihan. "Tidak apa-apa, kok, kami juga sangat butuh orang lain untuk bercerita tentang masalah ini,"

"Kalau begitu, boleh 'kah kami mendengar cerita dari anda sekalian?" tanya Kimimaru dengan suara sehalus mungkin.

Masing-masing dari tiap tamu Villa tersebut termenung mengingat kejadian yang menimpa salah satu sahabat mereka, tadi pagi buta.

"Kejadian itu terjadi begitu saja..."

Tiap kepala yang ada di ruangan tersebut menoleh secara serempak kearah sang empunya suara itu.

Shikamaru yang tadinya tertunduk, sekarang mengangkat kapalanya dan berkata, "Aku akan mulai bercerita saat ia berbicara dengan ku, sebelum ia menghilang dari hadapan kami semua..."

Iris matanya menatap mata Orochimaru, para pelayan, dan teman-tamannya secara bergantian. "Pagi itu,"

Dan Shikamaru pun mulai menceritakan reka adegan yang ia ketahui sebelum hilangnya Ino dari kelompok mereka kepada Orochimaru dan para anak buahnya.

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

Reka adegan pun akhirnya tersusun dengan rapi dengan ditimpal oleh Hinata sebelum Ino meninggalkan tendanya, hingga saat mereka mulai mencari Ino di sekitar perkemahan mereka tapi tak kunjung jua itu.

Orochimaru beserta anak buahnya yang mendengar adegan yang miris itu mulai paham dengan perasaan mereka dan perasaan iba pun mulai merambati hati mereka yang mendengar pernyataan pahit itu.

Lee pun mulai memasang tampang iba diwajahnya. "Maaf 'kan kami, karena permintaan kami, anda sekalian harus mengingat kembali kejadian itu." Kepalanya ia tundukkan sedikit.

"Saya tidak menyangka bahwa kejadian yang biasa akan berubah menjadi luar biasa, sungguh terlalu." Kiba melipatkan tangannya di depan dada seraya memejamkan mata dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, pertanda ikut merasa prihatin.

Sai tersenyum simpul. "Bukan 'kah sudah kami bilang? Tidak apa-apa, justru kamilah yang merasa bodoh tidak dapat menjaga salah satu teman dari kami."

"Mendengar cerita dari anda membuat saya merasa turut bersedih," ucap Kimimaru pada akhirnya saat sekian lama ia berdiam diri mendengarkan cerita.

Selintas senyuman terpampang di bibirnya. "Bukan 'kah nona Yamanaka masih menghilang?" Juugo melirik ke arah Kabuto yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Juugo, Kabuto pun menimpali perkataan Juugo. "Bagaimana jika anda sekalian mengizinkan kami untuk mencari nona Yamanaka di sekitar tempat perkemahan kalian?" tawar Kabuto kepada para tamunya yang terheran-heran atas tawarannya secara tiba-tiba seperti itu.

Sasuke menautkan sebelah alisnya. "Yah... jika kalian dengan senang hati membantu kami untuk mencarinya, maka tidak ada masalah, bukan?" onyx Sasuke menatap beberapa pasang mata temannya yang lain.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu. Kalian boleh membantu kami untuk mencarinya." Senyuman khas Naruto mengembang kembali pada tempatnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kalian semua ikut aku!" perintah Kabuto kepada para anak buahnya dengan tegas.

Perasaan bingung pun mengharuskan Hinata menanyakan suatu hal. "A-apakah kami tidak ikut?" suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Salah satu dari para pelayan membalikkan badannya dan berkata, "Tidak perlu repot-repot, Nona... Kami bergerak dalam jumlah yang sebanding dengan jumlah anggota teman anda." Kakashi terlihat sedang tersenyum kecil walau mulutnya ditutupi oleh sebuah masker berwarna hitam gelap.

"Tapi, apakah kalian tahu dimana lokasi kami mendirikan kemah?" tanya Sakura meneruskan pertanyaan Hinata.

"Tenang saja, Nona Haruno... Salah satu dari kami memiliki saya ingat yang kuat." Sebelah matanya yang tidak tertutup memicing ke arah Juugo, yang direspon dengan sebuah anggukkan pertanda bahwa perkataan Kakashi itu benar.

'_Wow, kemampuan khusus'_, pikir Sakura dalam hati. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya. _'Kalau begitu sama seperti Sasuke, ya?'_

Sasuke yang merasa di tatap seseorang mulai melirikkan matanya ke sumber tatapan mata tersebut. "Dia berbeda dengan ku, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke dengan memperdalam kata 'berbeda' di kalimatnya.

"Aku tahu."

Sasuke dan Sakura pun kembali menatap wajah penghuni ruangan terakhir yang lainnya.

"Saa, itekimashou!" seru Kabuto yang mulai berjalan dan menghilang dari pandangan kepada para tamu dan Orochimaru di belakangnya mewakili anak buahnya yang lain.

"ngg, ano, kau tidak ikut, ngg, kepala pelayan?" tanya Hinata kebingungan dalam penyebutan nama kepala pelayan satu itu.

Orochimaru menatap Hinata dan tersenyum. "Tidak, cukup mereka, aku harus mengatur anak buahku yang lainnya untuk melaksanakan tugasnya." Matanya yang setajam ular melihat jam pada dinding di sebelah kirinya. "Kalau begitu aku harus segera pergi, permisi, Tuan dan Nona."

Dengan santai ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan terakhir yang hangat dan nyaman tersebut.

Sebelum terlalu jauh, ia menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang tepat ke arah para tamu. "Oh iya, dan satu lagi... silakan memanggilku Orochimaru saja, permisi!" Sebelum memalingkan wajahnya ia tersenyum sesaat.

Dan sekarang ia pun benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan mereka setelah para pelayan yang lainnya.

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

Berjam-jam telah mereka lewati dengan sangat gelisah, oleh karena menunggu sebuah kabar yang mereka nanti-nantikan dengan sangat was-was dan dibumbui dengan rasa sedikit panik.

Hanya tedengar sebuah rintikkan hujan kecil dari luar sana, sepertinya hujan sudah mulai berhenti.

Masing-masing dari mereka yang berada pada ruangan terkahir itu terhanyut oleh pikiran yag berada dalam kepala mereka sendiri. Hingga pada akhirnya seseorang pelayan beserta suaranya yang nge-bass memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Tuan, Nona, mereka sudah kembali. Silakan menuju keluar untuk mengetahuikabar dari mereka."

Sontak mereka semua –yang tadinya sedang duduk santai diatas sofa yang empuk –bangkit berdiri secara bersamaan dari tempatnya. Berbarengan saat pelayan pria itu kembali meninggalkan mereka menuju ke luar Villa.

Shikamaru mnatap yang lainnya secara bergantian, dan saling mengangguk satu sama lain. Tanpa aba-aba, mereka pun menyerbu ke luar Villa demi melihat sesosok sahabat mereka yang telah menghilang sejak setengah hari yang lalu.

**DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP!**

Dengan tidak sabaran, mereka berjalan dengan setengah berlari menuju teras depan, menuruni anak tangga yang berada di depan Villa, dan bertatap muka dengan seorang pelayan yang bernama, Hatake Kakashi.

"Kakashi, bagaimana dengan keadaan Ino?" tanya Shikamaru dengan intonasi yang tinggi di pertanyaannya.

Kakashi mengehela nafas sesaat. "Kami sudah menemukannya, dia..."

Tidak lama kemudian sebuah kantung jenazah hadir di depan mata mereka ber-enam. Tepat di depan kaki mereka.

Teman sekaligus sahabat mereka, Ino, berada di dalamnya dengan kondisi yang sudah sangat tidak wajar dan... sungguh-sungguh menggenaskan.

Sakura yang melihat dengan jarak yang sangat amat dekat merasa _shock_. Mulutnya yang ingin berteriak ia tutupi dengan kedua tangannya. Air mata yang sudah tidak dapat terbendung lagi pun mulai membasahi pipinya yang kering.

Beberapa detik setelah itu, berbegai teriakkan histeris menggelora ke seluruh Villa hutan di sekitar mereka, dengan berbagai jeritan yang kencang dan sekuat tenaga.

"INOOOOOO!"

Hinata yang sudah tidak tahan dengan kenyataan di depan matanya, perlahan kakinya mulai melemas hingga membuat ias jatuh terduduk sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

Shikamaru merutuki dirinya dengan kata 'Damn it!' berulang-ulang kali beserta air matanya yang mengalir dari pipinya.

Sasuke berusaha menahan air matanya hingga hanya sampai di pelupuk mata. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan adalah memeluk Sakura yang telah merubah tangisan kecilnya menjadi sebuah jeritan yang tidak terima dengan kenyataan pahit yang dialami oleh sahabatnya saat Sasuke memeluknya di dalam dada bidangnya.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Sai, mereka hanya dapat menangis di dalam diam karena terlalu _shock_ akan apa yang ia lihat di depan matanya. Benar-benar kenyataan yang pahit.

Adegan tangis menagis pun berlalu dan berubah menjadi sebuah perasaan panik yang luar biasa. Sakura yang sangat dekat dengan Ino, dan juga melihat jasad Ino dengan jarak dekat tidak dapat lagi menopang berat tubuhnya hingga menjadi kehilangan keseimbangan dan...

"SAKURAAA!"

Teriak Sasuke karena terkejut dengan hilangnya kesadaran Sakura yang berada di dalam pelukannya itu. Alhasil, teriakannya membuat para pelayan menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Nona Haruno tidak apa-apa, Tuan?" tanya Kimimaru dengan gelisah.

Sasuke menggendong Sakura dan berkata, "Dia biar aku yang urus, tolong urusi yag lainnya!" perintah Sasuke kepada semua pelayan yang berada di lokasi tersebut.

Shikamaru yang mengalami depresi berat dan mulai terhuyung-huyung pun ditopang oleh Juugo dan Kiba, serta mengarahkannya agar masuk ke dalam Villa.

"Nona Hinata, saya akan membantu anda masuk ke dalam Villa." ujar Lee dengan sangat sopan seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Tiba-tiba tangannya dipegang oleh tangan yang lain.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Hinata biar aku yang tanganin."

"Ah, ha'i!"

Seksama, Naruto membantu Hinata berdiri, dan berjalan memasuki Villa yang aman, diikuti dengan Sai di belakang mereka.

Mereka yang masih hidup pun sudah masuk ke dalam Villa, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri dari kenyataan pahit yang melanda perasaan mereka sekarang.

Kantung jenazah Ino yang terbuka, sekarang ditutup rapat oleh para pelayan itu. Dengan hati-hati, mayat Ino yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu dibawa oleh para pelayan untuk disembunyikan di tempat yang aman.

Dan kesimpulannya, Ino pun menghilang... menghilang untuk selama-lamanya.

Sepertinya, **Nightmare** **pertama** sudah terjadi...

Pertama sama dengan **Awal** bukan?

Ini **barulah** sebuah **awal dari Nightmare** yang akan terjadi,

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan **Nightmare** **berikutnya**?

_~Lost In Nightmare~_

**Tsutzuku**

**To be Continued…**

Jakarta, 10 Maret 2012 | Pukul 1.02 WIB

**Curcol and Bacot's Room**** :**

**Saya, –eh maksudku, aku meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya bagi para pembaca yang kecewa atau apapun itu atas tertundanya update fic 'Lost In Nightmare' minggu depan.  
>Sungguh, aku merasa tidak enak kepada kalian semua, tapi... yah, mau bagaimana lagi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa meng-update fic ini.<br>Doa kan agar event sekolahku dapat berlancar dengan lancar dan menyenangkan.**

**Yah, baiklah saatnya membalas para Rewers.**

_**So, check this out!**_

**B**ERLIAN CAHYADI: Sepertinya kita sudah membicarakan masalah fic ini di PM, bukan? So, sepertinya kau sudah mengerti sekarang _problem_ nya, ya. | kata 'sate' itu bukan miss typo atau lagi makan sate, tapi itu adalah sebuah kata yang dipakai oleh orang Jepang untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan yang berbeda. Ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut? Silakan bertanya dalam PM ku! | Terima kasih sudah me-review!

**S**aitou ayumu uchiha: Untuk fic kali ini semua pertanyaan mu tentang keberadaan Ino akhirnya terjawab 'kan? | Dia memang menghilang... menghilang untuk selama-lamanya. | Terima kasih atas support dan review nya!

**G**ha mika chiiyamada: Kau bisa membenci dan menyukai di fic ini, karena posisi Ino dapat berubah-ubah(fleksibel) dalam fic ini. Terkadang bisa menjadi musuh Sakura, tapi juga bisa berada di pihak Sakura. Benar tidak? | Aku tidak menyembunyikan Ino dalam saku celana atau bajuku kok, kalau tidak percaya... silakan periksa sendiri. | Pairing Ino x Shika? Mungkin tidak ada. | Chapter fic ini, mungkin bisa saja menjadi panjang. | Tidak apa-apa jika telat baca, karena untuk minggu depan 'L.I.N' akan ditunda jadwal update nya. | Good luck for your next exam! | Terima kasih atas support dan review nya!

**U**chiha Akira: Kenapa tidak bisa bicara, lagi sakit 'kah? | Terima kasih atas support dan reviewnya!

**R**yuchi Chocolate: Terima kasih sudah menyukai alur ceritanya! | Diperpanjang chapternya? Lihat nanti, ya... | Mistery nya nanti akan segera hadir kok, sabar ya.(Bukan berarti Ninghtmare selanjutnya) | Terima kasih atas support dan review nya!

**K**arinHyuuga: L.I.N itu singkatan dari Lost In Nightamare. | Mungkin segala pertanyaan di kotak review mu sudah terjawab di nightmare ini, ya? | Terima kasih atas support dan review nya!

**R**ia-Chan: Silakan panggil aku Cergo, **without a suffix name!** Kalimat yang di _bold_ bukan berarti aku marah, tetapi hanya sebuah kalimat penegasan di dalamnya. Biar lebih akrab dan dapat menjalin pertemanan baik saja. | Terima kasih telah menukai fic ku ini, tapi fic ku ini tidak sempurna-sempurna amat kok... masih terdapat sebuah kesalahan di dalamnya. | Salam kenal juga! Terima kasih atas support dan review nya!

**W**idya: Terima kasih sudah menyukai fic ini! Pembaca baru, 'kah? Salam kenal! | Hah? Jika kau melihat tulisan yang mengatakan 'To be continued' di bawahnya berarti fic ini masih berlanjut, tenang saja aku tidak merasa tersinggung... tapi merasa aneh dan heran. | Terima kasih sudah me-review!

**K**udo Widya-chan Edogawa: Baru review sekarang? Tidak apa-apa kok. | Jawaban mu tentang keberadaan Ino itu... benar! | Terima kasih atas support dan reviewnya!

**U**chiha Itu Sasuke: Hn? Kurang berasa feel nya? Mungkin kau membacanya kurang menghayati. Itu hanya sebuah hipotesis ku saja, bukan kenyataan. Setiap pendapat orang itu memang berbeda-beda. | Terima kasih atas support dan reviewnya!

**Balasan Review selesai, dan aku ingin pergi bersama temanku sekarang.**

**Bagi Silent Readers yang membaca fic 'Lost In Nightmare' ini, aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak atas kehadiran kalian yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic tidak sempurna ini! Boleh meminta reviewnya?**

**Bagi para Rewers... boleh minta reviewnya lagi?**

**Terima kasih telah membaca Nightmare ****11**** ini…  
>See you soon at Nightmare 1<strong>**2****!  
>Sorry for all miss typo(s)!<strong>**  
>I will correct it later!<strong>

**Signature,**

**Huicergo Montediesberg**


	12. Nightmare 12: Behind of The Last Room

**Dua minggu pun telah berlalu dan pada akhirnya tepat pada tanggal 27 April 2012 fiction 'Lost In Nightmare' kembali di update sesuai dengan janjiku dua minggu yang lalu.  
>Dan masalahnya...<strong>

**ATTENTION FOR EVERYONE!(AFE!)**

**Dikhawatirkan kembali bahwa 'Nightmare 13' akan mundur satu minggu dari sistem update biasanya. Tapi ini masih kemungkinan besar, masih ada kemungkinan kecil, bukan? Berdoalah semoga aku dapat menyempatkan diri untuk mengupdate fiction 'Nightmare 13' minggu depan.  
>Tapi jika saat kalian melihat FFN tidak ada fiction 'Lost In Nightmare' milikku, berarti bersabarlah kalian untuk menunggu pada minggu berikutnya.<br>Semoga anda mengerti akan penjelasan saya yang di atas.  
>Saya minta maaf.<strong>

**Untuk 'Nightmare 13' ini entah kenapa ceritanya lebih panjang, padat, dan (mungkin) berbelit-belit.**

**Semoga(lagi) kalian tidak bosan untuk membaca 'Nightmare 13' ini.**

**Bagi pembaca yang duduk di kelas XII SMA, semoga dihasil UN nanti kalian mendapatkan nilai yang dapat memuaskan kalian serta orangtua kalian tentunya.  
><strong>_**Bagi pembaca yang duduk di kelas IX SMP, saya ucapkan selamat karena mulai sekarang kalian dapat menghirup udara bebas, dan menjalankan libur yang panjang sambil menantikan hasil nilai UN yang kalian kerjakan.  
><strong>_**Bagi pembaca yang duduk di kelas VI SD (Jika ada), aku sarankan untuk belajarlah serajin-rajin dan segiat-giatnya untuk mendapatkan hasil UN yang terbaik serta dapat membanggakan orangtua kalian dan pastinya dirimu sendiri. Ini adalah UN pertama kalian, pasti kalian merasa berdebar-debar, bukan? Aku peringatkan agar hati-hati dalam mengerjakan dalam lembar jawaban komputernya. Ingatlah pribahasa **_**bersusah-susah dahulu bersenang-senang kemudian**_**.**

**Untuk pembalasan review seperti biasa akan selalu hadir di saat fic ini selesai dibaca dengan tuntas.**

**Maaf sebesar-besarnya jika banyak typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana, jika ada waktu aku akan merapikannya kembali, dan maaf juga jika pendesripsiannya kurang jelas, berbelit-belit, dan pembawaan tidak berasa hingga tahap klimaksnya.**

**Douzo!**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read (DLDR)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**©NARUTO  
>SasuSaku fic<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**** :  
>Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Story****:  
>L <strong>O **S **T **I **N **N **I **G **H **T **M** A** R** E**  
><strong>Huicergo Montediesberg™<br>("This story is MINE")  
>("I'm just borrow the character from Kishimoto-sensei")<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Genre****:  
>Romance, Horror, Mystery, Crime<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Rated****:  
>T – M<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Warning(s****):  
>GaJe, Abal-abal, Miss Typo(s), OOC, OC, Sampah, EyD dan Diksi ancur, Tidak berbobot, and Many More<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Read and Enjoy it**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHTMARE 12**

**Behind The Words of The Last Room**

Matahari berganti bulan, terang berganti gelap, dan siang pun berganti malam. Langit yang sudah berhenti menangis pun kembali menangis kecil, seakan-akan turut berduka cita atas hilangnya nyawa seorang Nona Muda yang bernama Yamanaka Ino.

Teman atau sahabat yang ditinggalkan hanya dapat menangis dan merenung karenanya.

Sekarang, seorang yang dikasihi dan dicintai mereka telah terkubur seutuhnya di dalam tanah yang lembab dan basah tepat di atas bukit yang hijau di belakang Villa.

Suara tangisan dan rasa penyesalan yang dalam menyelimuti sekelompok orang berpakaian hitam yang berdiri tepat di depan sebuah nisan berbentuk Salib. Masing-masing dari mereka memberikan sekuntum bunga mawar berwarna putih –baik dari pihak teman maupun para pelayan –yang diletakkan di bawah batu nisan Salib tersebut.

Selesai berkabung, mereka beranjak menuruni bukit untuk menuju kembali ke Villa. Turunan yang bisa dibilang cukup curam dengan disertai rerumputan lumayan tinggi menyerupai ilalang yang menghalangi jalan mereka lewati dengan hati-hati.

Lima menit lebih telah mereka tempuh untuk sampai ke area Long Less Dream Forest Village. Rintihan gerimis kecil membasahai sedikit pakaian mereka, bersyukurlah mereka karena hujan yang menerpa hanya gerimis, bukan hujan yang lebat. Jika yang menerpa mereka hujan lebat, dapat dipastikan tanah yang terdapat di bukit belakang Villa pasti sangat licin dan memperlambat perjalanan pulang mereka karena harus berekstra hati-hati.

Pada hitungan kesepuluh menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di dalam Villa yang nyaman. Bertepatan dengan sampainya mereka di dalam Villa, hujan pun kembali menjadi hujan yang lebat disertai dengan angin yang bertiup kencang.

Tanpa minat untuk membuka pembicaraan, mereka bertujuh, -ngh, maksudnya berenam duduk terdiam dan membisu di barisan sofa pada ruangan terakhir.

Dapat dilihat tatapan mereka sayu dan redup serta merasa sangat, sangat menyesal karena tidak dapat menjaga satu teman mereka.

Satu saja tidak bisa, apalagi dua atau enam?

Shikamaru mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang berada di atas pahanya dengan sangat erat hingga tangannya memerah, mengertakkan giginya, dan seketika juga ia...

"ARRRGGGHHHH!"

Kedua tangannya yang mengepal bergerak menuju kepala dan menjenggut serta menarik rambutnya kencang-kencang, dan ia berkata dengan suara yang hampir berteriak, "Kenapa? Kenapa melindungi seorang teman saja kau tidak bisa, Shikamaru? Dasar tolol! Apanya yang genius? Otakmu saja tidak bisa kau gunakan untuk menyelamatkan satu temanmu!"

Seketika suasana di ruangan terkahir semakin memanas.

Melihat Shikamaru –yang sudah sangat depresi berat tingkat tinggi –berteriak dan berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri seperi orang gila, Sai yang berada di sebelahnya berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

Sai memegang kedua pundak Shikamaru. "Tenangkan dirimu, Shikamaru! Bukan hanya kau yang merasa menyesal, tapi kami juga!" hardik Sai, sangat terlihat jelas disini emosi Sai keluar tidak terkendali.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, kita harus pulang!" Naruto mengingatkan kata-katanya saat mereka masih berada di dalam Hutan.

Shikamaru melirik Naruto melewati ekor matanya. "Kita sudah pulang ke Villa sekarang, terus mau apalagi, hah?" Kata-kata yang dilontarkan Shikamaru berkesan seperti menantang Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar nada bicaranya yang terdengar _nyolot_, emosinya semakin melonjak naik. "Bicaranya bisa santai sedikit tidak, hah? Lagian, maksud ku untuk pulang waktu itu 'kita semua balik ke rumah kita masing-masing', bukannya balik ke Villa ini!"

"Hah? Balik ke rumah? Kau gila, Naruto? Di luar sedang badai, bagaimana kita bisa pulang? Bisa-bisa kita mati di tengah hutan karena tersesat oleh kabut tebal!" Sekarang tatapan Shikamaru berada seluruhnya pada Naruto.

Naruto menatap rendah Shikamaru. "Heh, gila? Bukankah yang sedang gila saat ini sang Tuan Muda Nara, ya?"

Ucapan Naruto membuat Shikamaru geram. "Naruto! Kau..." teriak Shikamaru seraya berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Melihat aksi Shikamaru membuat emosi Naruto tambah terpancing. "Apa? Apakah aku salah jika berusaha mengusulkan untuk pulang kepada para sahabatku agar mereka selamat?"

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam –hanya mendengar _bacot_ mereka yang semkain menjadi –akhirnya mulai geram dan tidak sabar. "BISAKAH KALIAN TUTUP MULUT, HAH? PERLAKUAN KALIAN HANYA DAPAT MENAMBAH MASALAH DISINI, TAHU NGGAK?" Nafas Sasuke tersenggal-senggal karena telah mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk berteriak menegur kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sai, Naruto, dan Shikamaru yang mendengar teriakan Sasuke dibuat kaget dan tercengang olehnya.

Hinata yang mendengar teriakan Sasuke yang menggema di seluruh ruangan terakhir itu hanya bisa ketakutan mendengar teriakannya yang bervolume keras itu.

Sedangkan Sakura yang berada di sebelah Sasuke –dan termasuk yang paling kenyang mendapat teriakannya, hanya bisa mengelus lengan kiri atas Sasuke mencoba untuk menenangkan emosinya agar normal kembali.

"Bukannya bersikap dewasa, malah bersikap seperti anak kecil!" tambah Sasuke dengan suara yang sudah lebih rendah dibandingkan dengan yang sebelumnya.

Naruto dan Shikamaru yang diceramahi pendek oleh Sasuke akhirnya kembali duduk dan bersikap rileks seperti biasa.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke teringat suatu hal. "Sewaktu, aku di dalam tenda bersama Sakura, aku mendengar sayup-sayup," Jeda sejenak. "Naruto seperti berkata ia melihat sesuatu saat kalian masih di dalam hutan... Apakah itu benar, Naruto?"

Pria berambut kuning jabrik itu pun langsung dengan semangat menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Benar, Sasuke! Aku seperti melihat sesosok bayangan putih melintas dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain!" Tatapan matanya tampak sangat serius.

"Bukan 'kah sudah kubilang, Naruto? Mungkin kau hanya salah lihat," ucap Sai berusaha untuk mempertahankan pendiriannya.

"Heh, kau tahu kalau bukan kau yang mengusuli kita untuk menginap di dalam hutan mungkin kejadiannya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini." celetuk Shikamaru pada Sai.

Perasaan Sai yang masih campur aduk setelah mendengar kalimat Shikamaru membuat perasaannya tersinggung dan ia berusaha mengelak, "Jika kita tidak diusulin menginap, kita mungkin tidak akan mengalami kenangan yang menyesatkan seperti ini."

Naruto pun ikut tersinggung. "Enak saja, kalian pikir semuanya ini salahku? Lagian, yang paling mencurigakan itu si Shikamaru," Naruto membuang tatapannya ke arah lain. "Dia 'kan yang paling mempunyai hubungan dekat dengan para pelayan disini."

Sedetik itu juga tatapan semua pasang mata yang ada di ruangan itu menatap ke arah Shikamaru.

Ditatap seperti itu membuat Shikamaru merasa canggung. "A-apa? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Tiba-tiba Shikamaru teringat sesuatu dan langsung mengutarakannya, "Jangan bilang kalian menuduhku sebagai pembunuh Ino, itu tidak mungkin!"

"Kami tak menuduhmu yang membunuh Ino, Shikamaru," gumam Sakura.

Hinata menelan ludahnya sejenak. "A-ano... Sebenarnya sewaktu di dalam Hutan saat mencari Ino, a-aku juga melihat suatu bayangan yang tak kasat mata," Kepalanya berusaha mengingat kejadian 'itu' dengan jelas. "Tapi yang aku lihat... bayangan berwarna hitam... bukan putih."

Sunyi. Semua terdiam dalam pemikiran pribadi masing-masing.

Sai menghela nafas pelan. "Hhh... Kalian semua percaya dengan apa-yang-mereka-lihat itu?" Sai tersenyum meremehkan. "Cerita konyol."

Naruto menggeram. Rasa ketidaksabaran terhadap satu sahabatnya itu membuat ia bangkit berdiri kembali dan menarik kerah baju Sai, sehingga Sai tersentak ke depan. "Apa kau bilang? Kau hanya orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti perasaan orang lain!"

Tidak dapat menguasai emosinya, ia pun ikut berdiri untuk meladeni emosi Naruto yang membuncah keluar. "Kok jadi sewot? Heh, kalau bukan orang bodoh yang melihat hal seperti itu, siapa lagi..." Sai tersenyum licik, tatapan matanya ia alihkan ke sudut ruangan yang lain. "Orang bodoh tetap saja akan menjadi bodoh."

"APA KAU BILANG?"

"Orang **bodoh** tetap saja akan menjadi **bodoh**."

Seketika tinju Naruto hendak mendarat di atas permukaan kulit wajah Sai, tetapi tangan Shikamaru yang lebih cekatan dibandingkan dengan nya dan berhasil menahan apa yang akan diperbuat oleh teman 'jabrik kuning'nya itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, hm? Mau menonjokku? Tonjok saja! Memang benar 'kan kalau kau itu 'bo-doh'!"

"Jaga mulutmu, Sai! Yang hanya kau katakan tidak bisa mengatasi masalah ini!" Shikamaru memalingkan wajah ke arah Naruto. "Kau juga, Naruto! Bisa 'kah kau menyelesaikan masalah ini tanopa menggunakan kekerasan?"

"Kenapa aku juga salah? Aku hanya tidak senang dikatai seperti itu! Kalau kau jadi aku, memangnya kau sabar dengan orang macam **dia**!" Telunjuk Naruto mengancung tepat di depan wajah Sai.

Sai berdecih. "Tapi memang benar 'kan kalau kau itu termasuk orang yang bodoh? Orang yang pintar pasti tidak akan percaya dengan hal yang seperti itu!"

Naruto menggertakan giginya. "KAU–"

"DIAM!"

Mendengar bentakan Sasuke yang kembali muncul, membuat ketiga laki-laki yang sibuk berdebat menjadi diam seribu bahasa.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Bisa 'kah kalian diam? Ayolah, jika kalian menggunakan emosi, kasus kematian Ino secara tidak terduga tidak akan selesai," Iris onyx nya menatap ketiga teman-laki-laki sekelompoknya. "kalian mengerti?"

Semuanya kembali terdiam dan terhanyut dalam hipotesis-hipotesis mereka sendiri.

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

Di pagi itu, mereka-yang -tersisa sudah dapat melepas kepergian Ino dengan ikhlas dan kembali beraktifitas layaknya para mahasiswa yang menikmati liburan panjangnya.

Bangun pagi, olahraga pagi, membersihkan diri, sarapan pagi, dan bercakap-cakap mereka lewati dengan senyuman, canda, dan tawa yang terlukis sempurna di masing-masing wajah mereka. Tanpa merasa terbebani sedikit pun, pastinya.

Saat bersantai-santai di ruangan terakhir.

"Minna! Minna! Minna!" seru Sai seraya menuruni tangga dari lantai dua ke lantai satu villa.

"Bisa 'kah kau santai sedikit, Sai? Suaramu hampir membuat gendang telingaku pecah," Naruto menjauhkan tangannya yang tadi sempat digunakan untuk menutupi telinganya secara reflek.

Sakura yang mendengar seruan Sai tadi pun ikut memberhentikan dentigan piano yang ia mainkan. "Ada apa, Sai? Tampaknya kau semangat sekali,"

"Kalian tahu? Dibelakang villa ini terdapat sebuah kolam renang yang mewah?"

"Hah?" respon semuanya dengan kompak ditambah dengan sedikit tampang heran di wajah mereka.

Melihat reaksi teman-temannya, Sai pun ikut merasa heran dan bingung. "Jadi kalian belum tahu?"

Serempak mereka semua menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kecuali Uchiha Sasuke.

Senyuman lebar mengembang di bibir tipis Sai. "Berarti aku yang pertama kali melihat dan menemukannya, ya?" Kakinya yang sedari tadi berdiam diri, kini beranjak menuju sofa dimana teman-tamannya berada, kecuali Sakura, ia masih duduk di kursi piano villa itu.

Hinata menelan ludahnya. "Memangnya kamu tahu ada kolam renang itu dari mana?" ucap Hinata hati-hati karena takut membuat temannya tersinggung.

Kepala Sai menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Dari teras belakang di lantai dua."

"Hah? Ta-tapi sewaktu aku dan Ino, saat dia masih hidup, menghampirimu sedang melukis beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum berangkat _hiking_, aku tidak melihat ada kolam renang di bawah," jelas Hinata kepada Sai, dan juga didengar oleh yang lainnya.

Senyuman sumringah Sai berubah menjadi senyuman canggung. "Mungkin kau hanya tidak melihatnya, Hinata... Aku saja melihatnya kok, sungguh," Merasa tidak enak ditatap oleh semua temannya, ia berusaha membuktikannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita melihat kolam renang itu sekarang? Hm?"

"Hhh... baiklah, ayo kita lihat kolam itu sekarang," Shikamaru bergegas berdiri diikuti yang lainnya.

Sebelum mereka melangkah lebih jauh, Sai berbicara, "Hmm... bagaimana kalau kita buat taruhan juga, setuju?" tawar Sai kepada yang lainnya.

Telinga Naruto yang mendengar tantangan Sai membuat semangatnya bangkit kembali. "Heh, boleh, siapa takut?" jawab Naruto antusias, sedangkan yang lainnya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak terduga.

"Jika kolam renang itu ada, kalian harus berenang bersama denganku saat itu juga,"

"Jika kolam renang itu tidak ada, kau harus menjadi pesuruh kami selama tiga hari berturut-turut." tantang Naruto tidak mau kalah.

Mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang berarti meladeni taruhan Sai, membuat mereka semua memandang Naruto dengan tatapan _deathglare_. Tatapan Sasuke lah yang paling tajam.

Setelah mengucapkan sumpah serapah –lebih tepatnya hanya Naruto dan Sai –mengenai taruhan tidak berguna ini, mereka pun melangkahkan kaki dengan tempo yang santai, dan pada akhirnya keenam mahasiswa ini sampai pada halaman belakang villa tersebut.

Hasil taruhannya adalah...

Kolam renang itu benar-benar ada. Percaya atau tidak.

Naruto yang tidak percaya terhadap kenyataan bahwa ia kalah taruhan dari Sai hanya bisa menganga selebar-lebarnya melihat hasil dari taruhan mereka. Sedangkan Sai yang merasa senang sekaligus bangga, tertawa-tawa sekencang-kencangnya melihat tampang Naruto yang luar biasa jeleknya.

"Bagaimana? Kurasa... kalian semua bukan sahabat yang mengingkari janjinya terhadap sahabatnya sendiri, 'kan?" Terdengar suara tawa yang tertahan dari dalam tenggorokan Sai.

Dengan pasrah, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sahabat terdekatnya, Sasuke, dan disertai dengan cengiran meminta belas kasihan. "Hehehe... maaf ya, membentuk tanda _piece_, yang berarti meminta damai kepada sang keturunan Uchiha. Dan juga pertanda bahwa ia telah memasuki kondisi **siaga tiga**.

Tapi, takdir tidak berkata demikian. Sasuke malah menajamkan tatapan matanya ke arah Naruto seolah berkata, _'Awas kau, Naruto... nanti kau akan tahu akibatnya!'_. Mungkin.

Tidak tahan dengan tatapan mematikan dari Sasuke, Naruto berusaha mengelak dari pernyataan kalah-dari-taruhannya. "Ah, oh iya, aku baru ingat bahwa aku masih ada pekerjaan yang akan kuselesaikan sekarang, jadi, bye!"

Sekuat tenaga, Naruto berusaha melarikan diri dari temannya yang lain, tapi takdir lagi-lagi tidak berkata demikian. Saat hendak melarikan diri, baju belakang Naruto ditarik oleh Sai dan tanpa merasa dosa sedikitpun, ia langsung mendorong Naruto menuju ke kolam renang, dan...

**BYUUURR!**

"Fuwaahh! Gila kau, Sai! Kau tidak memikirkan pe–" Otak Naruto memutar sebentar. "Eh, tunggu, airnya tidak dingin... airnya hangat!" Ia menenggelamkan seluruh badannya sekali lagi guna memastikan apa yang ia rasakan, benar atau tidak.

Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya sweatdrop di tempat melihat tingkah laku Naruto bersama dengan otak lemotnya.

Tidak lama kemudian Naruto kembali muncul ke permukaan. "Benar, airnya tidak dingin! Ayo, kalian juga berenang! Sangat menyenangkan, lho!" Tampaknya si rambut pirang jabrik ini telah lupa bahwa ia kalah taruhan dan orang yang berhak mengajak berenang pertama kali adalah Sai. Tapi, ya sudahlah.

Sai dan Sasuke pun saling bertatapan muka dan membuang pandangan menuju Shikamaru yang sedang menguap lebar. Di dalam pikiran mereka pun muncul ide licik yang sama dan saling bahu membahu untuk mengangkat Shikamaru, Sai bagian kaki dan Sasuke bagian tangan.

"Wo-woi! Apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Turunkan aku, cepat!"

"Tidak akan!" ucap Sai dan Sasuke bersamaan. Ternyata di balik tampang _cool_ Uchiha Sasuke, ia juga bisa menjahili orang lain.

Sekali lagi. Satu, Dua, Tiga!

**BYUURR!**

"Hahahaha! Kau tahu, Shikamaru? Tampangmu saat ini sangat jelek!" ejek Naruto tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain.

"Apa kau bilang?" ucap Shikamaru geram.

"Eh, ano, tidak apa-apa kok, tampangmu yang sekarang sangat keren, layaknya seorangbintang shampoo ternama!" Naruto mengancungkan jempolnya penuh dengan keyakinan.

Tanpa disadari, perkataan yang seharusnya ia gunakan menjadi senjata pengelakkan ternyata bereaksi menjadi sebuah jam weker di telinga sang iblis yang sedang tertidur pulas. Dan pada saat itu posisi Naruto berada dalam kondisi **siaga dua**.

Shikamaru pun tersenyum tulus di depan salah satu sahabatnya itu. "Hmm... untung kita berteman ya, Naruto... coba kalau tidak, aku tidak tahu kamu akan berubah bentuk menjadi apa sekarang."

"Hehehe... damai, boss! Oke?" Dan lagi-lagi, tangan Naruto membentuk sebuah tanda yang bernama _piece_ di depan temannya yang lain.

Di saat Sasuke sedang melihat adegan konyol di depan matanya, Sai mencuri sedikit demi sedikit waktu yang tadinya berada di sebelah Sasuke, sekarang berada tepat di belakang Sasuke.

Dan untuk ketiga kalinya. Satu, dua, tiga!

**BYUURR!**

Terdengar suara tawa terbahak-bahak dari semua temannya. Ini adalah kali pertamanya Sasuke dipermalukan oleh teman dan di depan teman-temannya. Tapi, tetap saja tampang _cool_ dan _stoic_ nya tidak pernah lepas dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, apalagi ditambah dengan efek basah dan air yang mengalir dari ujung rambut hingga badannya yang sempurna. Kecuali auranya yang sudah berubah menjadi hitam pekat dan matanya menatap geram teman-temannya –kecuali perempuan –yang menertawainya.

"Sabar, kawan! Kita 'kan sedang bersenang-senang disini, ya 'kan?" Shikamaru berusaha menenangkan emosi Sasuke yang hampir meledak.

Dinasihati oleh Shikamaru seperti itu membuat Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan kembali rileks seperti biasa.

Sai kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kedua teman perempuannya yang sedang tegang level tinggi dilihat oleh Sai seperti itu.

"A-ano, Sai, jangan bilang kalau kau– KYAAA!" Perkataan Hinata terpotong oleh karena Sai yang sudah menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ dan melemparnya ke kolam renang.

**BYUURR!**

"S-Sai, ka-kau hampir saja membuatku jantungan!" seru Hinata yang sudah basah seutuhnya karena dilempar tanpa aba-aba oleh Sai. Sungguh terlalu.

Sai mengeluarkan senyuman andalannya dan menoleh ke arah satu-satunya peserta yang tersisa dalam acara 'lempar-lemparan ke kolam renang ala Sai'. Ya, tidak lain, tidak bukan, dan tidak salah lagi... Haruno Sakura.

"Berhubung kamu adalah peserta yang tersisa, aku menawarkan pilihan khusus kepadamu." Senyuman Sai tambah melebar. "Pertama, kau ingin aku lempar ke kolam renang atau... kedua, kau ingin melempar dirimu sendiri ke kolam renang?"

Sakura yang sudah sedikit gemetar akan senyuman Sai yang seakan-akan hendak memakan Sakura, akhirnya memutuskan jalan yang terbaik bagi dia sendiri. "A-aku memilih melempar diriku sendiri ke kolam renang, ya?" Iris emeraldnya memelas kepada onyx milik Sai.

Melihat tatapan mata Sakura, Sai hanya dapat mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Terserah, _this is your choice_."

Perlahan-lahan, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tepian kolam renang. Hanya menyisakan beberapa langkah kaki lagi, Sai menggendong Sakura dari belakang dan bersama-sama melompat menuju ke dalam kolam renang.

**BYYYUUUURRRRR!**

"FUWAAHH! Sai, kau sudah gila! Kau hampir membuatku jantungan, tahu!" protes Sakura akan apa yang Sai lakukan kepadanya, tadi.

"Hahaha... _calm down_, Sakura! Aku hanya bercanda, ya 'kan teman-teman?" tanya Sai kepada yang lainnya, dan hanya dijawab sebuah anggukkan dan sebuah respon 'Hn' yang Anda semua tahu itu pemilik jawaban siapa.

"Nah, apa aku bilang, kalau berenang semua jadi seru, 'kan?" tutur Naruto tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Tahu 'kah Anda? Bahwa perkataan Naruto tadi membuat semua orang –ralat, semua teman laki-lakinya menatap Naruto dengan sangat tajam dengan disertai _deathglare_ yang menjadi-jadi. Dan sudah dapat dipastikan, bahwa ucapannya tadi membuat posisinya berubah dan kondisinya naik ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi, yakni **siaga satu**.

Dengan santainya mereka bertiga –Sai, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru –mendekat ke arah Naruto. Masih dengan disertai _deathglare_ pada masing-masing wajah mereka.

"Ah, Ano... Ini ada apa ya? Aku salah bicara, ya? Hehehe... minta maaf lagi, ya? UWAAAAA!"

Tanpa segan-segan, mereka bertiga menenggelamkan kepala Naruto hingga banyak balon-balon udara yang keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya karena ditenggelamkan tanpa aba-aba dan di luar perkiraannya. Memang bodoh. Maaf penggemar Naruto.

Canda, tawa, dan aksi-aksi konyol pun terjadi di kolam renang ini. Hingga tanpa disadari sudah dua jam mereka berada di dalam air.

"Hei kawan, aku selesai duluan, ya!" seru Shikamaru di tengah kebahagiaan mereka.

"Eh? Kenapa? 'kan kita lagi seeru-serunya!" Naruto terlihat kecewa akan kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Shikamaru.

"Biarlah, Naruto... mungkin dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi," ucap Sai kepada Naruto agar ia tidak melarang temannya yang sudah kelelahan.

"Hm, aku dan Hinata juga sudah lelah bermain di air selama terus-menerus," Kepala Sakura menoleh ke arah Hinata. "benar 'kan, Hinata?"

"I-iya," Tubuh gadis keturunan Hyuuga satu ini tampak bergetar, menggigil, karena berusaha menahan hembusan angin dingin yang berhembus melalui pakaiannya yang telah basah.

Melihat Hinata yang sedang kedinginan, Naruto merasa iba di dalam hatinya."Ya-yah, kalau kalian ingin sudahan, ya... silahkan!" Entah ada perasaan seperti apa, tiba-tiba Naruto jadi berbicara sedikit tergagap.

'_Ada apa denganku?'_ pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang. "Kalau begitu, kami naik duluan." Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya yang cukup berat agar dapat naik ke tepi kolam renang.

Aksi Shikamaru pun diikuti oleh Hinata, Sakura, dan... Sasuke?

"W-wo-woi, Sasuke!" panggil Naruto dengan terheran-heran. Sedangkan Sakura, Hinata, dan Shikamaru terus berjalan menjauhi kolam meniggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang berdebat di belakang.

Kepala sang pemilik rambut raven pun melihat sosok sahabat jabrik kuningnya itu dari balik pundaknya. "Hn?"

"Ko-kok kamu juga ikutan naik?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Tatapan Sasuke menajam sehingga membuat nyali Naruto untuk mencegah Sasuke menciut secara drastis. Membuat Naruto memikirkan hal-hal mengerikan yang dilakukan Sasuke kepadanya saat di dalam hutan beberapa waktu lalu.

"A-ti-tidak apa-apa sih," _Padahal aku kira kita akan bermain air sampai malam tiba,_ lanjut Naruto dalam hati. Terlihat kekecewaan tertera pada wajahnya, karena canda tawa mereka berakhir begitu saja.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, mengikuti apa yang Shikamaru lakukan tadi. "Kalau kau juga sudahan, aku juga!"

"Kenapa? Jika kau masih ingin bermain air, ya main saja." tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan datar dan dingin andalannya.

"Karena..." Salah satu tangan Naruto bergerak untuk merangkul leher teman sepermainannya yang bertampang stoic. "Karena sahabat pantat ayamku yang satu ini ingin sudahan dari kegiatannya!"

Satu hal yang terlintas dipikiran Sasuke sekarang akan apa yang akan ia lakukan, yakni...

**BLETAK!**

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku, Naruto? Kau tahu? Aku ini masih waras, tidak seperti mu!" celoteh Sasuke akan apa yang Naruto lakukan kepada dirinya.

Seperti biasa, Naruto merespon perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya dengan sebuah cengiran andalannya. "Hehehe... Tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Melihat Naruto yang sudah dipukul olehnya masih tetap tersenyum seperti itu membuat Sasuke merasa **sedikit** kasihan kepadanya. "Hhh... Terserah kau saja lah," Dengan begitu, Sasuke pun naik ke tepian kolam renang yang diikuti oleh Naruto disampingnya.

Sebelum mereka memberanjakkan kakinya, Naruto memalingkan wajah ke arah Sai yang masih berenang di dalam kolam renang. "Sai, mau sampai kapan kau terus berenang?"

Samar-samar mendengar suara Naruto di dalam air, ia langsung mengambil posisi berdiri. "Sasuke, sekarang kam berapa?"

Mata onyx nya melihat jam tangan _water resistant_-nya yang masih menggantung di lengan kirinya. "Jam empat lewat." Kepalanya kembali terarah ke wajah Sai.

"Kalau begitu... aku masih ingin berenang sebentar lagi."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja... aku merasa tidak enak," iris sapphire nya melihat jalanan yang berada di bawah kakinya. Pikirannya membawa ia ke dalam dugaan-dugaan negatif.

Sai hanya dapat tersenyum seperti biasanya melihat Naruto seperti itu. "Tidak apa, tidak akan ada yang terjadi, lagian 'kan aku laki-laki!"

Seulas senyuman mengembang di bibirnya. "OK! aku dan Sasuke pergi dulu, ya? Jaa!"

"Jaa!" jawab Sai disertai dengan lambaian tangan.

"Hah? Kata siapa aku akan berjalan berdampingan denganmu?" cela Sasuke.

"Jangan begitu, Sasuke... sesama teman harus saling mendampingi satu sama lain!"

"Didampingi? Terlalu anak kecil sekali,"

"Sudahlah pokoknya jalan saja!"

"Aku tidak mau! Kau jalan duluan,"

"Tidak mau, kita harus berdampingan!"

"Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah!"

"Sasuke, jangan lari kamu, tunggu aku!"

Dan seketika itu juga mereka berlari menjauh dari kolam renang, dimana Sai sedang ber-sweatdrop ria melihat kejar-kejaran mereka yang terbalik. Mengerti maksudku? Baru kali ini seorang Uchiha Sasuke dikejar oleh seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Ada apa dengan dunia ini? Apa dunia ini sudah terbalik?

Sepeniggalan Naruto dan Sasuke, Sai pun kembali melanjutkan aktifitas renangnya. Dengan lincah, ia berenang dengan menggunakan beberapa gaya yang sudah ia pelajarinya sedari kecil, terus berenang dari ujung sampai ke ujung tepi kolam.

Beberapa waktu kemudian badannya pun merasa cukup lelah. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menepi dan naik ke tepi kolam. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, ia dapat berdiri dengan sukses di daratan. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat dan mengatur pernafasannya sebaik dan senormal mungkin. Setelah itu, ia segera berjalan sedikit demi sedikit dan membuka matanya secara perlahan.

**DEG!**

Mata Sai terbelalak lebar, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, nafasnya memburu. "A-apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan benda itu?"

Kakinya perlahan mengambil langkah mundur –dengan kata lain, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melarikan diri. "Mu-mundur! Jangan mendekat! Ka-kau sudah gila, ya?" Mata Sai terfokus pada apa yang berada di tangan lawan mainnya sekarang. "Untuk apa gergaji itu, hah?"

Semua hal yang dilontarkan olehnya tidak dijawab maupun direspon sedikit pun. Bukannya membuat 'sesuatu' yang di hadapannya itu gentar, tetapi malah membuat 'sesuatu' itu semakin manjadi-jadi.

"Ke-kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Tidak lucu, kau tahu! Menjauh!"

Ketegangan sudah menjalar di setiap tubuhnya sekarang, ditambah dengan angin pegunungan yang dingin dan baju yang basah maka... sempurnalah kegigilannya sekarang.

"UWAAAAAAAA!"

Dengan gerakan spontan, Sai pun membalikkan badannya, hendak melarikan diri. Menyelamatkan diri. Tapi, sepertinya Tuhan tidak berkehendak demikian.

Sepertinya, Sai kita yang satu ini lupa akan posisinya berdiri sekarang.

Saat kakinya bergerak untuk membalikan badannya ke belakang, kakinya tergelincir air yang berada di tempat ia berpijak sekarang. Tidak 'kah kau ingat, Sai? Kau baru saja keluar dari kolam renang.

**KREK!**

"AAARRGGHHH!"

Dalam satu detik, sendi yang melekat diantara tulang telapak kaki dan lengan kaki bawah tidak kuat untuk tetap menjalankan tugasnya sebagai sendi. Alhasil, kedua tulang itu saling bergeser satu sama lain. Kakinya kini tidak senormal beberapa saat yang lalu.

**TAP! TAP! TAP!**

Bulu kuduk Sai kembali berdiri. Perasaan sakit yang ia rasakan sudah terganti dengan perasaan ketakutan luar biasa yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya sekarang.

"To-Tolong, aku masih tidak ingin mati... Aku minta maaf jika aku mempunyai salah padamu, maaf, maaf maaf!"

Tetapi sepertinya, lawan main ia kali ini adalah orang yang agresif. 'Ia' terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sai yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. Terus dan terus memperkecil jarak yang membentang diantara mereka.

Sai yang melihat 'ia' terus berjalan menujunya melalui iris onyx yang kini sudah bening oleh air matanya, menambah ketakutan di dalam dirinya.

"Ja-jangan mendekat! MENJAUH!"

Lagi-lagi, tidak digubris sedikit pun oleh 'ia'.

"Kumohon..."

Bukan ke-ibaan hati yang didapat olehnya, melainkan sebuah tatapan tajam yang merendahkan dan senyuman lebar yang mengandung arti sebuah kelicikan dan hawa nafsu pembunuh yang tinggi, sangat tinggi.

Tidak pikir panjang lagi, Sai memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri dengan satu kaki normal yang mengakibatkan ia berjalan dengan terpincang-pincang. Alhasil? Kakinya -sekali lagi –tergelincir oleh air yang baru saja membuatnya menjadi tidak sempurna. Diluar dugaannya, percikan air di tempat ia tergelincir membawa seluruh tubuhnya mengarah ke kolam renang yang berada tepat dihadapannya, dan...

**DUAGH!**

Kepalanya terbentur ujung sisi tepi kolam dengan hentakan yang sangat keras. Liquid berwarna merah dan berbau besi karat merembes keluar dari kepalanya yang bermahkotakan rambut hitam kebangaannya, tepat di otak belakangnya.

**BYUUURR!**

Tubuh yang masih sedikit sadar itu terhempas ke dalam kolam yang dipenuhi oleh air sedalam 1,5 meter. Air yang jernih dan hangat pun bercampur aduk dengan darah segar yang keluar dari kepalanya yang bocor.

Kolam renang yang berwarna biru jernih serta dapat menenangkan hati, pikiran, dan jiwa seseorang jika melihatnya, seketika berubah menjadi lautan darah berwarna merah dan bau anyir yang tajam pun mendesak masuk ke dalam indra penciuman setiap orang yang **jika** berada di sekitarnya.

Keadaan Sai yang seperti itu membuat 'Lawan main'nya pasti merasa senang. Dapat dipastikan sekarang, senyuman licik dan lebar pun mengembang di bibirnya yang tipis. Dengan tawa tertahan, 'ia' melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauhi Sai bersama dengan kolam 'merah'nya itu.

Tubuh Sai... sudah tidak bernyawa.

Tubuhnya memang berada disana, tapi... tidak dengan jiwanya.

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

Di lain tempat. Tepatnya di dalam ruangan terakhir. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, dan Hinata sedari tadi menunggu kehadiran temannya, Sai, yang belum datang menemui mereka semua sampai detik ini. Perasaan mereka mulai dilanda oleh kecemasan dan kekhawatiran, terlihat dengan jelas di raut wajah mereka.

Naruto tampak berjalan bulak-balik di satu tempat yang sama, di belakang sofa. "Kenapa Sai belum datang juga, ya? Apakah ia–"

"Wush! Jangan pikir yang negatif, Naruto! Sai pasti baik-baik saja!" hardik Sakura kepada Naruto, karena merasa Naruto ber-_negative thinking_.

"Apaan sih, Sakura-chan! 'kan aku belum selesai bicara! Maksud perkataanku tadi 'apakah ia baik-baik saja?', itu lanjutannya." Naruto memasang tampang menggoda ke Sakura. "Jangan-jangan... kau yang berpikiran negatif tentang Sai, ya? Hmm..."

Senyuman-pnuh-arti Naruto mampu membuat wajah Sakura merona merah. "A-apaan sih, kau! Bu-bukan... maksudku... aduh... itu... ARGH!" _kenapa aku bisa gelagapan begini?_, lanjutnya dalam hati.

Melihat mereka berdua seperti itu, Sasuke mengalihkan permbicaraan mereka berdua. "Sudah. Bagaimana kalau kita menyusulnya saja sekarang, hn?"

"I-ide bagus, Sasuke!" ujar Hinata, dengan arti memuji tindakan saran dari Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita cek ke kolam renang, mungkin saja dia masih disana." ajak Shikamaru kepada yang lainnya, dan dijawab sebuah anggukkan dari tiap kepala yang ada.

Tiap kaki mereka pijakan di setiap lantai yang berbeda jaraknya, mereka berjalan dengan setengah berlari disertai pula dengan rasa was-was di dalam hati dan pikiran mereka.

Berjalan, berjalan, dan terus berjalan. Hampir satu menit mereka menelusuri jalan setapak menuju kolam renang, dan akhirnya tibalah mereka melihat kolam renang itu. Perasaan tidak enak pun muncul setelah mereka tiba disana, jauh dari kolam, saat mencium bau karat dan anyir di hidung mereka.

Perasaan tidak enak pun berganti dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Perlahan mereka berjalan mendekat ke tepi kolam, dan...

"KYAAAAA!"

Para perempuan berteriak histeris. Para laki-laki membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin. Mulut dan lidah mereka kini tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Kaku. Keluh. Buta seribu bahasa.

Jantung dan paru-paru mereka berhenti bekerja, tidak berkontraksi ataupun berelaksasi. Berhenti. Hanya satu kata itu yang dapat mendeskripisikan seluruh sistem tubuh mereka sekarang. Begitu shock-nya mereka saat melihat teman –eh maksudnya sahabat mereka telah bermandikan darah di kolam renang villa tepat di depan mata mereka.

Hinata dan Sakura, yang hanya bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah menangis seraya berpelukan guna meredam rasa histeris dan shock yang mereka berdua rasakan saat ini. Rasa takut melanda perasaan mereka. **Sangat takut.**

Shikamaru sangat shock melihat Sai yang tidak bernyawa dan hidupnya berakhir dengan tragis serta sama sekali tidak berkesan. **Sangat tidak berkesan.** Karena tidak kuat melihat nasib kematian Sai, salah satu sahabat yang paling dekat dengannya, ia jatuh tersungkur, lebih tepatnya berlutut di tempatnya berdiri.

Sasuke meletakkan kepalan tangan tepat di depan dahinya. Matanya terpejam, tidak, tapi disengajakan oleh pemilik mata onyx itu untuk terpejam, sangat terpejam hingga mucul lipatan-lipatan yang diakibatkan oleh matanya. Mulutnya tampak merutuki dirinya sendiri. **Merasa bersalah.**

Sedangkan Naruto, ia sibuk memasang tampang shock ala dirinya sendiri. Matanya terbelalak, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. _Blank_. Otaknya tidak memikirkan satu kata pun, atau mungkin memang tidak pernah memikirkan apapun. Tidak ada reaksi khusus yang terjadi padanya. **Tidak ada.**

Jeritan melengking yang Sakura dan Hinata buat membuat para pelayan serta kepala pelayannya pun tergesah-gesah menghampiri asal suara teriakan itu berasal, dan...

"UWAAA! Ada apa ini?"

"C-Cepat keluarkan tubuh itu dari kolam renang!"

"Yes, Sir!"

Para pelayan pun segera mengangkat mayat Sai yang sudah 'tidak bertuan' itu, meletakannya di daratan –sekilas, para sahabat yang ditinggalkan melihat wajah Sai untuk yang ke terakhir kalinya sebelum pada akhirnya para pelayan menutupi seluruh tubuh Sai dengan jas hitam yang mereka kenakan.

Sasuke yang merasa menyesal karena yelah meninggalkan Sai sendirian di kolam renang melirik satu persatu pelayan yang ada di sekitarnya. Ada keganjilan yang ia rasakan saat melihat raut wajah sang kepala pelayan, Orochimaru. Tampangnya seperti sedang memikirkan suatu hal. Gelisah. Takut.

Merasa aneh dengan keganjilan tersebut, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya sekuat tenaga dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti menuju Orochimaru. Tangannya dengan sigap meraih kerah depan kemeja kepala pelayan itu.

"APA YANG KAU SEMBUNYIKAN, HAH? JAWAB, BRENGSEK!" Emosi Sasuke memuncak, perasaannya saat ini campur aduk. Tidak bisa ditebak oleh orang lain. Bahkan dirinya sendiri pun tidak.

"A-A-Aku..."

**BUAGH!**

Sebuah hadiah berupa pukulan keras sukses membuat pipi kiri Orochimaru yang berwarna putih pucat menjadi memar seketika. Bunyi pukulan yang dihasilkan membuat semua 'anak manusia' yang berada di sekitar mereka mereflekskan badannya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi sehingga dapat membuat bunyi seperti itu.

Emosi Sasuke kini sudah berubah menjadi kegeraman yang hebat. Matanya tidak lagi hitam, tidak lagi sebuah batu permata onyx yang memukaukan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya. Tapi, kini iris matanya berubah menjadi berwarna merah dengan tiga tanda koma disekitar titik pusat irisnya, sharingan.

Tatapannya tajam. Sangat tajam. Sehingga mampu membuat Orochimaru mengeluarkan keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

"A-Ma-Maaf, Tuan Muda Sasuke..." ucap Orochimaru tergagap.

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi?" seru Shikamaru seraya mendekati Sasuke dengan diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain, sehingga sekarang Sasuke dikelilingi oleh para sahabatnya.

"Dia!" Jari telunjuk Sasuke mengancung tepat di depan mata Orochimaru. Matanya masih berada dalam warna kemerahan yang membara. "Kau, pasti ada yang kau sembunyikan, 'kan? Jawab!"

Kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke membuat temannya yang lain membelalakan matanya.

"Teme, kau tahu dari mana dia salah? Bukannya sedari tadi dia–"

"Aku melihat raut wajahnya," Sasuke mempertajamkan penglihatannya kepada Orochimaru dengan sharingan-nya. "raut wajahnya terlihat seperti gelisah dan takut." Iris sharingan-nya lebih menatap intens Orochimaru. "Dengan kata lain, seperti ada sesuatu hal yang disembunyikan olehnya, dalam pikirannya."

Sakura yang sudah tahu kelebihan Sasuke dengan mata sharingan-nya sedari kecil itu menengokkan kepalanya ke arah seseorang yang Sasuke tuduh menyembunyikan 'suatu' hal. "Be-benarkah kau menyembunyikan sesuatu hal yang penting dari kami?"

Merasa aura ketegangan yang berada di tempat itu semakin terarah ke sudut negatif, Suigetsu, salah satu dari pelayan yang berada disana berinisiatif untuk mencoba menyejukkan ketegangan yang sedang berlangsung. "Permisi, Tuan-Tuan... bagaimana jika kalian membicarakan masalah ini sembari duduk dan menikmati secangkir teh hangat di dalam ruangan terakhir?"

"I-iya, Sasuke... lebih baik kita membicarakan masalah ini baik-baik tanpa ada perkelahian satu sama lain." timpal Hinata mendukung usul yang disarankan oleh Suigetsu.

"Saa, saa, saa... mari kita semua menuju ke ruangan terakhir sekarang!" ujar salah satu pelayan lain yang bernama Kakashi.

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

Beberapa menit mereka gunakan untuk menenangkan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Beberapa cangkir teh telah disuguhkan di atas meja yang berada di hadapan mereka. Sesekali mereka menghirup wangi daun teh yang dapat menenangkan jiwa mereka yang sedang tidak stabil dan shock, dan menyeruput sedikit demi sedikit teh hangat mereka. Uap panas yang dihasilkan teh hangat itu mereka manfaatkan untuk menghangatkan tangan mereka yang kembali mendingin karena hujan telah turun dengan lebatnya di luar sana.

"Jadi," Suara Sasuke memecah keheningan yang ada. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" Mata sharingan Sasuke memang dapat membaca dan mengetahui perasaan dan aura seseorang, tapi... tidak dapat melihat masa depan atau masa lalu seseorang yang bertatapan mata dengan sharingan miliknya. Itulah kelemahan sebuah mata 'sharingan'.

"Aku akan menceritakannya, tapi..." Orochimaru mencoba memilih kata-kata yang tepat di kepalanya. "Dapat 'kah anda merubah rupa iris mata Anda?"

"Hoh, tentu."

Seketika iris sharingan Sasuke berganti menjadi iris permata onyx nya kembali.

Melihat mata Sasuke yang telah berubah, Orochimaru menghela nafas pelan. "Baiklah, ini adalah suatu rahasia yang sengaja aku kubur dalam-dalam selama puluhan tahun lamanya, tidak kusangka 'hal' ini akan muncul ke permukaan oleh karena ketujuh anak muda yang–"

"To the point." sela Sasuke singkat. Sedangkan yang lainnya –para pelayan dan keempat sahabatnya –menunggu kelanjutan Orochimaru dengan seksama.

Orochimaru mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, memejamkan matanya, mengatur emosinya, dan mempersiapkan diri kepada kenyataan yang ada. "Ini adalah kejadian dua puluh tiga tahun yang lalu,"

Ketegangan dari para pendengar dapat dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Tetapi, mata dan telinganya tetap terfokus kepada Orochimaru dan segala perkatannya.

Orochimaru menatap dalam mata para pelayan, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sakura, dan terakhir... pandangannya bertumpu pada iris onyx Sasuke. Menatapnya lebih dalam. Menyelam ke tempat yang paling jauh di dalam jurang hitam milik Uchiha Sasuke.

"Peristiwa yang dimana tempat kejadian dan nama julukannya sama,"

Hening. Orochimaru tampak bimbang untuk mengatakannya.

"Nama-'nya'..."

Sejenak keheningan datang kembali untuk menyelimuti mereka yang berada di...

"Tragedi **'ruangan terakhir'**."

Bukan 'kah sudah kubilang pada **'Nightmare 3'**?

Aku pernah berkata pada **kalimat penutup** 'Nightmare 3' bahwa:

Kalimat pertama: Ada apa di _**ruangan terakhir**_ tersebut?

Kalimat kedua: Tampaknya _**ruangan terakhir**_ itu mempunyai **arti** tertentu….

Dan jika kalian yang membaca menganggap bahwa kalimat-kalimat yang aku tulis itu hanya sebuah **kalimat biasa yang tidak mempunyai arti**...

Dapat dipastikan , kalian mendapat nilai **NOL BESAR** dariku.

Dan... itu akibat dari tanggapan kalian yang **SALAH BESAR**.

Perpaduan yang** sempurna**, bukan?

Nilainya sesuai dengan jawaban yang kalian isi di dalam **'selembar kertas jawaban'** di dalam pikiran kalian.

Ah, dan satu lagi...

Kalian ingat akan **kalimat keramat** yang pernah diucapkan oleh setiap karakter laki-laki yang ada di 'Lost In Nightmare' ini?

_Always remember this sentence!_

'_**sesuatu yang menarik' akan terjadi disini.'**_

Mungkin... kalimat itu akan segera **terjawab** di dalam fiction 'Lost In Nightmare' ini.

Jadi... mana yang akan kalian pilih? Pembunuhan yang berhubungan dengan **manusia**... atau **hantu**?

_~Lost In Nightmare~_

**Tsutzuku**

**To Be Continued…**

Jakarta, 17 April 2012 | Hari Selasa | Pukul 23.57

**Curcol and Bacot's Room (CBR)**** :**

**Aku ingin curcol yang tidak penting disini. Entah ini akan termasuk kalimat yang panjang atau tidak.**

**Minggu kemarin adalah saat dimana aku mengikuti event RETREAT dari sekolahku. Lokasi untuk melakukan event ku ini sama dengan dimana aku menjalani event RETREAT saat aku duduk di kelas 8 SMP. Dan jika boleh jujur aku lebih menyukai jadwal acara dua-hari-satu-malam ku saat duduk di kelas 10 SMA dari pada saat 8 SMP. RETREAT minggu kemarin lebih terkesan **_**enjoy**_** diikuti dan tidak terlalu padat jadwal dan tergesa-gesa.**

**Tapi, tetap saja rasa kantuk saat perjalanan pulang di dalam bis selalu saja hadir. Apakah mungkin karena aku keletihan? Mungkin. Banyak kejadian seru yang terjadi saat event sekolahku berjalan waktu demi waktu. Jika diceritakan satu-satu tidak akan ada habisnya, dan pastinya membuat jari-jari saya pegal untuk mengetiknya.**

**Ah, sekedar info(lagi). Untuk 'nightmare 13' akan ada 'mini fiction' yang berasala dari 'real life story' ku saat kembali bersekolah sesudah menjalan event sekolahku dengan damai. Nanti 'kan, ya?**

**Sudahlah, saatnya membalas review.**

_**So, check this out!**_

**U**chiha Itu Sasuke: Terima kasih atas kemakluman dan supportnya untuk ku dalam melewati masa event dari sekolahku! | Harapan mu? Memangnya apa harapanmu? Ino sudah ketemu 'kah? | tubuh Ino akan seperti... diimajinasikan saja, ya? | Yang akan menyusulnya... sudah terjawab dalam 'Nightmare 12' ini 'kan? | Terima kasih sudah me-review!

**K**arin Hyuuga: Telat loading? Mungkin karena kau kurang memperhatikan kalimat ku saja kok. | Ino mati karena... rahasia, ya? | Terima kasih atas support dan reviewnya!

**B**ERLIAN CAHYADI: Horrornya sudah berasa, 'kah? Baguslah kalau begitu. | Maaf jika update nya kelamaan, tapi sekarang tidak berasa sudah update lagi 'kan? Kau bisa balas PM dari ku? | Terima kasih sudah me-review!

**U**chiha Akira: Kau sakit? Sudah sembuh, 'kah? Semoga kau sembuh total, ya? | Maaf, keterlambatan update dikarenakan aku sibuk mengurus keperluannya. Tapi hari ini udah update dengan 'nightmare' yang luar biasa panjang mengalahkan 'Nightmare 7', 'kan? | Hanya tiga hari dua malam, tapi memerlukan _prepare_ yang berlebih. | Terima kasih atas support dan reviewnya!

**Z**en Nekosuki a.k.a **G**ha mika chiiyamada: Nama Jepangnya tidak aneh kok, nama yang keren... aku suka. | Apakah kamu sudah menyelesaikan ujianmu? Jika sudah semoga mendapat nilai yang dapat membanggakan dirimu dan orangtuamu, ya? | Kenyatannya Ino memang mati, dan korban selanjutnya... sepertinya sudah tahu jawabannya dalam 'Nightmare 12' ini. | Disini sudah terbukti tidak ada pairing InoxShika, maaf. | Terima kasih atas pengertian diundurnya sistem update fic 'L.I.N' ini, tenang saja... fict ini tidak akan di update hingga tahun depan kok. | Tidak apa-apa, aku suka kok baca review penjang-panjang. | Terima kasih atas support dan reviewnya!

**R**ia-Chan: Iya, Ino tidak akan kembali lagi. | Penceritaan ulang kejadian tewasnya Ino? Gimana, ya...lihat saja nanti. Kalau misalnya dibuat, kamu ingin jadi special fict( gabung dengan seri 'nightmare') atau terpisah? Ini kalau jadi, lho. Sebenarnya aku tidak menerima request dalam bentuk apapun, tapi aku pernah berpikir untuk membuat adegan kematian Ino. | Terima kasih sudah me-review!

**R**yuchii Chocolate: Ino mati karena... mungkin 'makhluk halus'? | Semoga rasa penasaranmu sudah terjawab dengan hadirnya 'Nightmare 12' dengan _words_ yang super duper panjang. | Terima kasih atas support dan reviewnya!

**C**haos Seth: Dimohon untuk tidak menge-flame dengan rangkaian kata yang tidak berguna. Semua hal yang Anda sebutkan dalam kotak review yang Anda berikan kepada saya hanyalah sebuah **WARNING** bukan isi atau semacamnya, dan **WARNING** digunakan untuk merendah diri dan memperingatkan jika tiba-tiba muncul hal seperti sudah tertera pada **WARNING**, itu berarti sudah diperingatkan. Bagi yang menyesal, silakan untuk meninggalkan fict 'Lost In Nightmare' ini. Sudah tertulis 'Don't like don't read', bukan? So, buat apa nge-flame jika sudah di WARNING-kan? Tidak berguna. | By the way, thanks for your review. Jika ingin me-review, silakan untuk me-review dengan kalimat-kalimat yang lebih berguna dari **ini**.

**M**yelf: Hn? Kamu reviewers baru, ya? Selamat datang dan terima kasih sudah membaca fic 'L.I.N' ini, ya? | "apa dichap selanjutnya juga ada yg mati lagi? (semoga gak ada)", jawabannya adalah... tebakkanmu meleset 180 derajat. | Terima kasih sudah menyukai karakter Uchiha Sasuke di dalam fict ini! | Terima kasih atas support dan reviewnya!

**K**udo Widya-chan Edogawa: Ino benaran mati, kok. Tidak ada unsur kebercandaan sama sekali. | Selanjutnya yang akan mati adalah... sudah tertebak di dalam 'Nightmare 12' ini, bukan? | Terima kasih atas support dan reviewnya!

**Pembalasan review pun selesai tepat pada pukul 17.41 (27/04/2012). Maaf jika update nya kemalaman, karena memang sempatnya pada jam ini. Semoga kalian yang membacanya malam-malam tidak merinding, itu pun jika cerita ini membuat Anda sekalian merinding.**

**Bagi ratusan bahkan ribuan Silent Readers yang membaca fict 'L.I.N' ini, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Tapi alangkah lebih senangnya jika kalian menampakkan diri kalian dengan menulis sebuah review untuk kemajuan fict ini. Dan mungkin saja kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik. Tenang saja aku tidak makan orang, kok. Tanpa kalian fict ini tidak ada apa-apanya.**

**Bagi yang telah meluangkan waktu serta pulsanya untuk me-review fict 'L.I.N' ini, aku juga mengucapkan terima kasih banyak. Tanpa kalian kemajuan fict ini tidak akan berkembang pesat hingga sekarang. Boleh meminta reviewnya lagi?**

**Terima kasih telah membaca Nightmare 12 ini…  
>See you soon at Nightmare 13!<br>Sorry for all miss typo(s)!  
>I will correct it later!<strong>

**Signature,**

**Huicergo Montediesberg**


	13. Nightmare 13: The Story has Come Out

**Pada akhirnya... 'Lost In Nightmare' mucul**** kembali**** ke permukaan setelah sekian lamanya **_**vacum**_**!  
>Maaf bagi para pembaca yang telah menunggu lama kedatangan fict 'Nightmare 13' yang kalian tunggu selama... hampir empat minggu! Wow... Sangat luar biasa... dan juga tidak terasa. Bagiku.<strong>

**Oke, kalian boleh mencaci maki, mencemooh, memukul, mendendang, dan apalah terserah kalian untuk melampiaskan segala kekesalan yang kalian rasakan karena 'jam karet' update saya.**

**Jika ada yang bertanya-tanya, "Kenapa Cergo mengupdate fict nya sangat lama?"  
>Jawabannya ada di dalam kolom CBR saat kalian selesai membaca 'Nightmare 13' berikut ini.<br>"Apakah kolom AFE akan muncul lagi?"  
>Jawabannya: Yah... berdoalah sesuai agama masing-masing agar segala tugas dan pekerjaanku serta berbagai halangan tidak kembali menumpuk, sehingga aku dapat meng-update fict ku tepat waktu per minggunya. Seperti biasa.<strong>

**Seperti biasa, pada kolom CBR di bawah akan ada balasan para Reviewers, **_**mini fiction**_** yang aku janjikan **_**about my real life story**_**, dan pastinya CURCOL panjang dariku. Bagi yang tidak ingin tahu-menahu tentang CURCOL dariku, kalian boleh menulikan telinga, menutup mata, dan sekalian saja menguburkan diri Anda di dalam tanah. #EvilSmirk  
>Aku bercanda, jangan di ambil hati.<strong>

**Minta maaf lagi jika **_**alur cerita**_** atau **_**plot**_**nya tambah tidak jelas, **_**pendeskripsian**_** yang hancur berantakan, **_**setiap adegan**_** per **_**scene**_** nya tidak terasa, **_**miss typo**_** yang bertebaran, dan lain sebagainya yang dapat kalian temukan di dalam fict ku ini. Tolong dihargai usahaku dalam menyempatkan diri membuat fict ini walau gelombang badai tugas yang silih berganti menimpa hidupku. #Bhah**

**Tanpa basa-basi lagi,**

**Douzo!**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read (DLDR)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**©NARUTO  
>SasuSaku fic<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**** :  
>Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Story****:  
>L <strong>O **S **T **I **N **N **I **G **H **T **M** A** R** E**  
><strong>Huicergo Montediesberg™<br>("This story is MINE")  
>("I'm just borrow the character from Kishimoto-sensei")<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Genre****:  
>Romance, Horror, Mystery, Crime<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Rated****:  
>T – M<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Warning(s****):  
>GaJe, Abal-abal, Miss Typo(s), OOC, OC, Sampah, EyD dan Diksi ancur, Tidak berbobot, and Many More<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Read and Enjoy it**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHTMARE 13**

**The Story has Come Out**

"Tragedi **'ruangan terakhir'**."

Perkataan Orochimaru tepat mengenai setiap hati para pendengar yang ada di ruangan itu, ya... **ruangan terakhir**.

"A-apa yang kau maksud? 'Ruangan terakhir'?" tanya Hinata dengan disertai raut wajah yang tidak percaya oleh apa yang ia dengar dari mulut Orochimaru sendiri.

"I-itu 'kan nama ruangan yang sedang kita tempati sekarang!" Naruto sudah tidak dapat menahan emosi ketakutannya sekarang ini. Tubuhnya merinding tepat saat Orochimaru menyebutkan nama 'ruangan terakhir'.

Kabuto—sang wakil kepala pelayan di villa tersebut—membelalakan matanya. Tidak percaya. "Ka-Apa yang kau bilang tadi? Bisa tolong diulangi sekali lagi?" kata Kabuto karena menurutnya kemungkinan besar ia salah dengar.

Tidak ada respon sedikit pun dari Orochimaru yang sudah menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah, yang dapat dilihat olehnya saat ini hanyalah sebuah lantai marmer yang menghiasi tempat pijakan kakinya itu. Warna lantai itu kini sama seperti perasaan yang berada di dalam dada dan pikirannya saat ini. Abstrak.

"Sssttt... kalian tenang sebentar, biar 'kan dia menjelaskan masalahnya." ucap Shikamaru berusaha menenangkan yang lainnya, padahal ia tahu bahwa dirinya sendiri juga dipenuhi oleh perasaan kesal dan amarah.

Di saat semuanya menanti kalimat-kalimat yang akan dilontarkan Orochimaru, sesuai dugaan mereka... Orochimaru melanjutkan perkatannya.

"Dulu, dua puluh tiga tahun yang lalu, ada sebuah kejadian yang-tidak-diundang di tempat ini. Ada sebuah keluarga yang datang: Ada anak kecil, anak muda, dewasa, bahkan yang sudah lanjut usia sekalipun... Sebuah keluarga besar, bukan keluarga inti." jelas Orochimaru di akhir kalimatnya.

"Mereka bersenang-senang di villa ini, dan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama anggota keluarga yang lainnya, di sebuah ruangan yang sekarang sedang kita tempati... disini... di ruangan terakhir."

Bulu kuduk mereka kembali meremang dan berdiri saat mendengar kata **ruangan terakhir**.

"Waktu demi waktu dan hari demi hari pun keluarga itu lalui dengan canda tawa. Termasuk di sebuah kolam renang—tempat dimana Tuan Muda Sai menutup matanya, sama seperti yang kalian lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu."

"Ja-jadi—"

"Diam, Naruto! Lanjutkan dengan kejujuran dan keterbukaan." sela Shikamaru yang sedari tadi terlalu fokus dengan cerita sang kepala pelayan.

"Tapi, canda tawa mereka tidak berlangsung lama, karena... ada sesuatu yang di luar dugaan menghampiri mereka semua. Sesuatu yang di luar naluri manusia, sesuatu yang tidak diundang kedatangannya dan..." Tanpa ia sadari nada bicaranya meninggi dan tangannya yang terkepal mengeluarkan zat cair berwarna merah dari telapak tangannya.

Melihat keadaan atasannya yang seperti itu, salah satu dari pelayan tersebut—yang bernama Juugo—berkata, "Orochimaru-sama, tangan Anda..." Badannya bergerak sedikit untuk mendekati Orochimaru dan ber-inisiatif untuk mengobati lukanya.

Orochimaru mengangkat tangannya yang tidak berdarah. "Cukup! Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja."

"Ha'i, Orochimaru-sama." Juugo menempati posisi berdirinya kembali seperti biasa, saat ia mendengar cerita dari Tuan-nya, Orochimaru.

Kepala pelayan itu menarik nafas sebentar. "Saya sendiri tidak tahu, kejadian yang saya lihat itu sebuah kesengajaan atau tidak. Membayangkannya saja sudah seperti mengalami _**nightmare**_yang buruk, sangat buruk." Orochimaru menundukkan kepalanya lebih dan lebih dalam lagi. Jari-jari tangannya menjambak rambut hitamnya yang panjang.

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi pada saat itu?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polosnya.

"Pada saat itu... pada saat itu..." Orochimaru tidak dapat lagi membendung air matanya, perlahan tapi pasti zat cair yang berasal dari dalam matanya itu keluar menelusuri pipinya yang berkulit putih pucat.

"Dulu, terdapat sebuah kipas angin besar tepat di tengah langit-langit ruangan 'ini'..." Secara serempak mereka yang ada di dalam ruangan itu mendongakkan kepalanya sesuai dengan letak kipas angin yang Orochimaru ceritakan tadi.

"Mana? Tidak ada?" tanya Naruto

"Itu dulu, Naruto... bukan 'kah tadi Orochimaru bilang 'dulu'? _Please_, jangan gunakan otak bodohmu di saat seperti ini." celetuk Sasuke yang sudah kesal dengan sifat Naruto sedari tadi.

"_Oh, yes, Sir!"_ Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk melakukan posisi hormat tepat di pelipis matanya.

Sasuke hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang dan memutar bola matanya. "Lalu? Ada apa dengan kipas angin besar itu?" Sasuke menyandarkan badannya ke bantalan sofa yang empuk di belakang punggungnya seraya melipat kedua tangannya.

Mata Orochimaru melirik sedikit ke arah sosok Uchiha Sasuke berada, dan tentu tatapan mata Orochimaru dapat dirasakan oleh Tuan Muda Sasuke kita ini. Tatapan mata mereka saling bertabrakan satu sama lain. Tidak berselang beberapa lama, Orochimaru mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari Sasuke dan kembali mengamati lantai marmer serta kembali melanjutkan cerita 'dongeng'nya.

"Kipas itu... Bukan kipas, lebih tepatnya... **baling-baling** kipas itu entah kenapa dapat terlepas dari putaran porosnya."

Keringat dingin secara perlahan mulai mengalir keluar dari dalam kulit kepala Hinata. "Te-terlepas? Kenapa bisa?" ucap Hinata dengan—sekali lagi—wajah tidak percaya nya.

"Sssttt..." Sakura memberikan tanda kepada Hinata yang telah mengeluarkan suaranya agar segera mengunci mulutnya dan menyimpan kata-katanya. Hinata dan Naruto ternyata sama saja.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Orochimaru melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Setelah terlepas dari putaran porosnya, baling-baling itu terbang dengan sendirinya. Satu persatu anggota keluarga itu kehilangan nyawanya. Ada yang kepalanya terpenggal, ada yang kepalanya terbelah menjadi dua, ada yang tangan dan kakinya terputus saat hendak melarikan diri, dan... yang paling aku ingat, ada seorang laki-laki yang berlari kepadaku saat aku menyusul ke ruangan 'ini'. Dia berlari kepadaku sambil meminta tolong dan mengulurkan tangannya, saat aku hendak menggapai tangannya..."

**CTAAAARRR!**

"KYAAAA!"

Para perempuan histeris karena mendengar suara petir yang bervolume tinggi tepat pada titik _point_ cerita yang hampir mencapai klimaksnya. Mungkin.

"Bisa 'kah kalian merespon biasa saja?" ujar Shikamaru seraya menutup telinganya yang masih sakit akibat mendengar lengkingan suara perempuan, baik dari pihak pelayan maupun dari pihak sahabatnya sendiri.

Naruto mengangguk setuju. "Hm, hm... Teriakan kalian sungguh berleb—"

"Diam kau, Naruto" hardik Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Memangnya kenapa? 'kan aku hanya—"

"Diam."

"Hey, dengarka—" kata Naruto tidak mau kal—

"Diam!" Sekarang semuanya berseru bersamaan. Hei, kenapa pendeskripsian ku yang di atas juga dipotong? Ya, sudahlah... Lanjut ke cerita.

"Oh, OK, baiklah, aku akan **di-am**! Puas?" Dan pada akhirnya Naruto pun menyerah akan perlawanan dari teman-temannya.

Sasuke kembali berbicara, "Tolong dilanjutkan ceritanya." Kepala Sasuke berhadapan dengan Orochimaru, kembali.

Orochimaru menyenderkan badannya ke bantalan sofa di belakangnya, sama seperti yang Sasuke lakukan. Dia membuat ruangan diantara kaki kanan dan kirinya, kedua tangannya saling ia tautkan, dan pergelangan tangan bawahnya bertumpu pada kedua pahanya.

"Seketika ruangan itu berubah menjadi lautan darah. Darah merah mereka mengganti seluruh cat dinding di ruangan ini, semuanya... Tubuh mereka tidak bernyawa tepat—ah, tidak—lebih tepatnya berantakan di ruangan yang kita duduki sekarang."

"Tunggu. Bukannya kau bilang ada seseorang yang meminta tolong padamu?" Sakura bertanya dengan rasa penasaran yang melanda di dalam dirinya.

Karena pertanyaan yang Sakura ajukkan mewakili pemikiran teman-temannya yang lain, yang lainnya hanya menunggu kembali cerita dari Orochimaru.

"Apakah dia selamat?" lanjut Sakura.

Orochimaru berpikir keras, seakan-akan dia benar-benar kembali ke dalam masa itu. "Dia... Dia..." Tercipta kesunyian selama beberapa detik. "... **mati**."

Seketika hati mereka semua membeku.

"Ke-kenapa? A-apa yang terjadi dengannya?" timpal Hinata mewakili pertanyaan dari teman-temannya, juga.

"Saat saya hendak menolongnya, baling-baling kipas angin itu sukses membelah badannya menjadi dua. Darah segar nya bermuncratan ke seluruh tubuh dan wajah saya. S-saya... saya..." Nafas Orochimaru memburu. Tidak teratur.

"...'saya'... kenapa?" tanya Suigetsu, salah satu pelayan kepercayaan Orochimaru.

Orochimaru kembali menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, berupaya mengatur nafasnya kembali normal seperti sedia kala. "Saya... merasa bersalah," Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk memegang kepalanya, dan menunduk sedalam-dalamnya. "Maaf, maaf, maafkan saya... maafkan saya karena tidak dapat menolong'mu'."

Mendengar Orochimaru meminta maaf kepada orang itu, Sasuke merasa bingung. "Hn? Untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Dia sudah tidak ada, untuk apa kau meminta maaf?"

Orochimaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, sekarang dia sudah kembali datang kembali ke dunia setelah dua puluh tiga tahun lamanya."

Shikamaru mengambil secangkir teh hangatnya—yang kini sudah tidak lagi hangat karena cuaca dingin lebih dominan di dalam ruangan ini—dan meneguknya sedikit demi sedikit. "Heh, maksudmu 'dia' bereinkarnasi? Orang yang sudah mati tidak mungkin bereinkarnasi." Ia kembali meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke tas meja kecil di depannya.

"Me-memangnya siapa yang menurutmu sama seperti 'dia' yang ingin kau tolong?" tanya Hinata dengan rasa penasarannya yang mengebu-ngebu.

Mata tajam Orochimaru melirik ke arah mereka, para tamu villa nya. "Maaf jika saya lancang, 'dia'..." Tatapan matanya kini terfokus pada salah satu dari tamunya. "Dia mirip sekali denganmu."

Seketika itu juga semua tatapan mata dengan disertai tampang tidak percaya tertuju kepada 'dia' yang dimaksud Orochimaru. "Uchiha Sasuke?" ucap mereka serempak.

Sasuke yang sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian di ruangan terakhir itu sedikit terkejut, tapi tetap dengan gaya _stoic_ andalannya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku? 'Dia' mirip denganku? Heh, yang benar saja." Mata onyxnya bergerak untuk melihat sekelilingnya. "Bisa 'kah kalian tidak menatapku seperti itu?"

Mendengar pernyataan dari seorang Uchiha, semua orang yang menatapnya langsung membuang pandangan mereka ke segala arah yang ada.

Dan yang hanya dilakukan Sasuke saat ini ialah menghela nafas sepanjang-panjangnya. "Memangnya persamaanku dengan 'dia' itu apa?" Matanya mengintimidasi Orochimaru.

Iris mata si kepala pelayan melihat Sasuke dengan seksama dan menjabarkannya secara rinci. "Iris matanya... hidungnya... bentuk rahangnya... warna kulitnya..."

Sasuke yang dilihat secara detail oleh Orochimaru, perasaannya merasa tidak enak. Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Orochimaru dipotong oleh pertanyaan Sasuke yang kedua. "Perbedaannya?"

Seketika tatapan mata Orochimaru berakomodasi minimum dan merilekskan badannya dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung sofa di belakangnya. Dan dengan lugas, singkat, dan cepat Orochimaru berkata, "Tatapan mata, keturunan, dan sifat." Kata 'sifat' di akhir kalimat diberi sedikit penekanan intonasi.

"Hmph..." Naruto menahan tawanya karena mendengar pernyataan dari Orochimaru yang—menurutnya—lucu.

Dengan sekejap, mata elang Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan intens disertai dengan aura gelap di sekelilingnya. Dan yang hanya dapat Naruto lakukan adalah diam seribu bahasa dan menelan air ludahnya sendiri. Ah, dan tidak ketinggalan juga cengiran andalannya.

"Dimanakah mereka dikuburkan?" tanya Shikamaru yang ingin menyudahi adegan tidak jelas antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

Orochimaru tidak menjawab. Raut wajahnya tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bolehkah kami melihatnya?" timpal Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk pertanda setuju dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura. "Un, dan sekalian berziarah juga." ungkap Hinata menambahkan kalimat Shikamaru dan Sakura.

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipis matanya. "Jasad mereka..." Mata Orochimaru melihat mereka satu persatu, lebih tepatnya melihat ekspresi mereka. "Jasad mereka... saya kubur disini."

**DEG!**

"A-apa? Apa saya tidak salah dengar?" kata Kiba dengan cengiran ambigunya.

Sekarang Orochimaru hanya dapat tertunduk lesu dengan pandangan mata yang kosong. Menyesal. "Maafkan saya, saya tidak tahu lagi harus mengubur jasad mereka yang terbilang cukup banyak itu dimana lagi... saya..."

**BUAGH!**

"DASAR MANUSIA TIDAK PUNYA OTAK! APAKAH KAU TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN BAGAIMANA ARWAH MEREKA NANTI, HAH?" Sasuke menarik kerah kemeja putih Orochimaru dengan manggunakan kedua tangan kekarnya.

"Sasuke, tenangkan dirimu! Kau lihat? Karena kau memukulnya dengan keras, dia jadi seperti itu." Naruto menarik Sasuke ke belakang, berusaha untukmemisahkan ia dengan Orochimaru, tetapi jari-jari Sasuke masih menggenggam kerah kemeja kepala pelayan itu dengan sangat erat.

Teman perempuan Sasuke yang bermahkotakan rambut berwarna _soft pink_ akhirnya ikut membantu usaha yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. "Sasuke, lepaskan tanganmu dari kerahnya! kasihan 'kan?" Tangan kecil nya berusaha membuka genggaman tangan Sasuke dari Orochimaru sekuat tenaganya.

Perasaan kesalnya sedikit tergerak—atau dengan kata lain meredam—karena melihat kedua sahabat terdekatnya menasehati dirinya untuk menyudahi segala perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan. Akhirnya dalam satu hentakan dorongan ke belakang Orochimaru dilepaskan dari cengkraman tangan Sasuke. Dan sekarang dapat terlihat dengan jelas bagian atas kemeja Orochimaru sekarang, sangat berantakan.

Mata sharingannya menatap geram Orochimaru yang masih tertunduk karena rasa penyesalan yang melanda dirinya. "KAU HARUS MEMINTA MAAF DAN BERBUAT SESUATU KEPADA JASAD MEREKA! KAU MENGERTI?" Dengan amarah yang masih memuncak, Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan terakhir dan langsung melesat menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai dua villa.

Sedangkan mereka yang ditinggalkan hanya dapat terdiam, tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus mereka perbuat setelah ini.

Kabuto—sang wakil kepala pelayan—memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan ini. "Saya rasa kita semua harus kembali bekerja, teman." Kabuto menghela nafas sembari memejamkan matanya sesaat, lalu melirik ke arah jam dinding. "Kita harus segera memasak makan malam sebelum terlambat." Dan ia pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan terakhir menuju ke dapur.

"Ya, ayo!" ucap Kakashi seraya berjalan si belakang Kabuto, tindaknannya diikuti oleh seluruh pelayan yang tadi mendengar cerita 'Orochimaru beserta ruangan terakhir'nya.

Shikamaru membangunkan dirinya yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa—mendengarkan sebuah cerita—untuk berdiri dan menatap Orochimaru yang menurutnya sangat menyedihkan. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Orochimaru dan berjalan. Menuju ke arah tangga.

"Shikamaru, kau mau kemana?" tanya naruto.

"Aku ingin ke atas, ada suatu hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Sasuke." Kakinya menaiki anak tangga satu persatu dengan santai dan pada akhirnya hilang dari semua pandangan teman-temannya.

Sontak naruto segera berdiri dan berlari. "Tunggu, aku ikut!"

"He-hei, Naruto!" Sakura berdecih. "Dasar." Karena melihat teman-temannya yang sudah menghilang dari sekelilingnya, pada akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya, beserta Hinata. "Maafkan kelakuan sahabatku, Sasuke, tadi, ya?" Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk dihadapan Orochimaru.

Hinata yang tidak tahu harus mengucapkan kalimat apa hanya dapat mengikuti apa yang Sakura lakukan, yakni menundukkan kepala sebagai perwakilan permintaamaafan untuk Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa." Akhirnya Orochimaru mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Entah dalam ekspresi tersenyum atau murung, yang jelas sekarang ini kepalanya menunduk sangat dalam. Raut wajahnya tidak terlihat, sedikit pun.

Sakura yang merasa tidak enak dengan suasana seperti ini akhirnya menyudahinya begitu saja. Tangannya menggengam tangan Hinata. "Ayo, Hinata, kita ke atas."

Hinata menangguk setuju. "Ha'i."

Mereka pun pergi menuju ke lantai dua—dimana Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke sekarang berada, dengan meninggalkan Orochimaru yang masih bertahan dengan posisinya di belakang mereka.

Selama beberapa menit dalam kesendirian dan suasana yang hening, Orochimaru merenungkan tragedi masa lalunya yang kelam. Kepalanya terus menunduk, matanya memandangi lantai marmer di bawahnya. Di dalam kepalanya terbayang masa-masa yang tidak mengenakan dua puluh tiga tahun yang lalu. Jeritan, tangisan, teriakan minta tolong terus berputar di pikirannya.

Jemari tangannya bergerak untuk mencengkram dengan sangat erat rambutnya yang panjang. "Bukan saya yang melakukannya... bukan saya... bukan—"

Secara tiba-tiba, Orochimaru mengangkat wajahnya lurus ke depan. Wajahnya datar. "Benar, bukan aku yang mengakibatkan kematian mereka... aku hanya ingin menolong..." Mulutnya menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang lebar. "Ahaha... Bukan saya yang membunuh mereka, tetapi baling-baling kipas angin itu yang membunuh mereka! Ahahahaha hahaha...!"

Tawa Orochimaru mengisi seluruh ruangan terakhir itu.

Apa yang terjadi kepada dia?

Apakah dia menjadi... **gila**?

_~Lost In Nightmare~_

**Tsutzuku**

**To Be Continued…**

Hari Senin | Jakarta, 21 Mei 2012 | 10.48 WIB

**CBR****:**

**Anyeonghaseo! (Bhah! kok, jadi Korea?)**

**Ohayou! Bagi reader yang membaca fict ini di pagi hari.  
>Konnichiwa! Bagi reader yang membaca fict ini di siang hari.<br>Konbanwa! Bagi reader yang membaca fict ini di malam hari.**

**Lama kita tidak berjumpa, kawan! Bagaimana kalian kabar kalian? Aku harap kalian sehat-sehat saja, ya? Hari ini saya ingin CURCOL panjang-kali-lebar-kali-tinggi. #EvilLaugh**

_**To the point**_**, jawaban ****"Kenapa Cergo mengupdate fict nya sangat lama?" adalah:  
>"Dikarenakan saya diterpa oleh badai tugas kelas berat dan saya tedampar begitu saja di tepi pulau yang bernama Kelelahan lalu—" <strong>_**Stop**_**! Dramatis sekali kalimat ini. Seperti bukan diriku.**

**Intinya, aku tidak sempat membuat fict karena aku harus mengerjakan beberapa tugas sekolah yang dapat dibilang sangat memuakkan! Walau perasaan kesal sukses melanda pikiranku, tetapi aku selalu tetap mengerjakan segala tugas yang diberikan dengan se-sempurna mungkin. **_**Mungkin**_**.  
>Dan setelah selesai mengerjakannya, aku melampiaskan kekesalanku dengan cara berteriak, memerintah, melawan, sampai membentak orang. Dan pastinya semua orang yang berada di sekelilingku(Teman sekolah, les, dunia maya, teman gereja, bahkan sampai para readers yang berkirim PM dengan saya[beberapa]) merasa aneh dengan sikapku yang tidak biasa, bahkan ada yang menduga bahwa aku ini hampir—atau sudah gila. <strong>_**Hell**_**, aku hanya melakukan sebuah pelampiasan... walau aku tahu caraku itu salah, tapi... biarlah! #EvilSmirk**

"**Seperti apa tugas-tugas yang Cergo kerjakan sehingga tidak sempat untuk meng-update bahkan menulis fict?"**

**Berikut adalah tugas-tugas yang kulaksanakan, yaitu:  
>1. Menulis beberapa kitab 'Perjanjian Baru(PB) dari Alkitab', yakni kitab Markus, Yohanes, Roma. Berhubung tidak boleh di <strong>_**skip**_** urutan kitabnya, jadi... aku menulis lagi kitab Lukas, dan kitab Roma hasil jerih payah keringatku kujadikan sebagai benda pusaka di kamar. Ah, dengan kitab tambahan: Galatia. (Tulis tangan dan tidak boleh disingkat-singkat!)  
>Bagi readers yang seiman denganku, mungkin kamu bisa membayangkan betapa sengsaranya tangan kananku saat itu. Silakan membuka Alkitab di rumah masing-masing dan pastikan betapa banyaknya Kitab Injil tersebut.<strong>

**2. Membuat 100 soal pilihan ganda, Agama, beserta jawabannya di portofolio. (Tulis tangan!)**

**3. Membuat soal PKn 45 nomor dengan rincian sebagai berikut: 15 soal dari bab 4, 15 soal dari bab 5, dan 15 soal dari bab 6. Di kertas ulangan. (Tulis tangan!) **

**4**_**. Make a description about 'Your Favorite Idol', minimal 250 words, write in blank paper. (Handwritting!)**_

**5. Membuat tabel tentang 'Kingdom Animalia', biologi. Semuanya beserta: Genus, Ordo, Famili, Species, Kelas, serta keuntungan dan kerugiannya. At **_**exercise**__**book**_**. (Tulis tangan!)**

**6. Menghias kendi dengan semeriah mungkin dan dengan bantuan alat seni apa saja, seperti: benang wol **_**all variants colour**_**, **_**watercolour**_**, dan alat hiasan lainnya.**

**7. Membuat sebuah jahitan di sebuah kain apa saja, boleh kain strimin atau katun. Dengan tema 'bebas'.**

**8. Merangkum bab 10 dan bab 11, serta tambahan halaman 47 dan 48—from computer text book. Di Portofolio. (Tulis tangan!)**

**9. Merangkum bab 10 pelajaran ekonomi. Di **_**exercise book**_**. (Tulis tangan!)**

**10. Membuat tabel neraca besar akuntansi. (Tulis tangan!)**

**Cukup 10! Hhh... Hidup itu memang perlu perjuangan yang besar, kawan. Hasilnya? Tangan kananku mengalami keram luar biasa, kaku, bahkan berdarah, walau hanya sesaat tapi sungguh menyengsarakan. Masih ada beberapa lagi yang belum aku sebutkan... 10 saja sudah cukup untuk menggambarkan bagaimana perjuanganku saat di sekolah maupun di rumah.  
>Jika tangan kanan yang mengalami sebuah pencobaan... percayalah, bahwa kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun! Memang kita masih memiliki tangan kiri, tapi yang hampir kita gunakan setiap hari adalah tangan kanan, <strong>_**like..**__**If we wanna play**__**basketball**_**, kita menggunakan tangan kanan untuk men-**_**dribble**_** bola, mengiringnya ke depan **_**ring**_**... Yang jelas, tidak dengan meng-**_**shoot**_** nya karena **_**part**_** ini harus dilakukan oleh dua tangan, kecuali jika sudah profesional dan memiliki tangan dewa. Itu beda cerita.**

**Sesuai dengan apa yang aku sampaikan kemarin—maksudku saat kolom CBR pada 'Nightmare 12'—aku membuat sebuah **_**mini fiction**_** yang berasal dari **_**real life story**_** ku, dan pembuatan 'mi-fict' ini tadinya hanya sekedar... hmm... '**_**iseng-iseng'**_**? Setidaknya itu yang biasa dikatakan oleh 'mereka', yah... 'mereka'.**

**Boleh bertanya? Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar dari kata 'iseng-iseng' itu apa? Semoga ada Reviewer yang menjawab pertanyaan saya ini.**

**Dan untuk selanjutnya adalah: Mini Fiction(Mi-Fict). Singkatan asal-asalan berasal dari otak sang Author, Cergo.**

**Bagi pembaca **_**mini fiction**_** yang kubuat berdasarkan **_**real life story**_** ku, kalian bisa menganggap aku memiliki sifat seperti tokoh Uchiha Sasuke, bagi kalian(Para **_**reader**_** yang telah melakukan kontak atau berkomunikasi dengan diriku) yang beranggapan kalau aku ini mirip dengan-**_**nya**_**,** **baik dari segi penulisan atau pun dari segi cara bicaraku. Jika tidak ingin... kalian dapat tetap menganggap aku sebagai tokoh Cergo. **_**Just it!**_

**Mi-Fict...**_** START!**_

Cergo P.O.V

Masalah dari _event_ ku yang menyenangkan ini adalah... membuat laporan RETREAT dengan menggunakan tulisan tangan, dengan kata lain tidak boleh diketik menggunakan komputer, di_print_, atau mengunakan media lain selain kertas HVS ukuran A4 dan sebuah pulpen. Ditambah dengan pengesahan dengan tanda tangan dari guru agama, pembina OSIS, wali kelas, orangtua, dan kepala sekolah. Awalnya aku kira mudah, lalu aku kerjakanlah tugas itu dengan penuh semangat dan beranggapan bahwa hanya menulis saja dan menghilangkan rasa pegal di tangan kananku, maka aku akan bangga dengan hasilnya. Dan pada akhirnya... TADA! Selesai sudah. Hasil jilid-an ku itu aku masukkan ke dalam tas sekolahku setelah mendapatkan tanda tangan dari orangtua ku.

Hari berikutnya, pagi hari, aku membawanya ke sekolah dengan mengharapkan suatu hal, yaitu pengesahan yang berupa tanda tangan dari 'empat orang' lagi. Hanya empat(4)... mudah lah. Tapi sayangnya, semuanya terjadi di luar perkiraanku. Saat aku meminta tanda tangan di ruang guru, mereka malah mengomentariku dengan kalimat-kalimat seperti ini.

"Penyusunan _sub bab_-nya salah ini,"

"Mana kata pengantar, tujuan , dan latar belakangnya? Daftar isinya juga mana?"

"Seharusnya lembaran kertas untuk pengesahan tanda tangan diletakkan paling depan sebelum cover,"

"Coba kamu buat ulang lagi."

Dalam hatiku berkata, _buat ulang lagi? Hell, aku tidak mau, enak saja. Daripada buat ulang lebih baik aku menyusunnya ulang._

Tidak putus asa, selanjutnya aku berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Dan kebetulan sekali ia sedang berada tepat di luar ruangannya bersama dengan murid-murid lain yang ingin meminta tanda tangan darinya. Dengan langkah yang pasti dan penuh pengharapan aku pun berjalan mendekat kepadanya, belum saja mengeluarkan sepatah kalimat, aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan teman-temanku dengan sang kepala sekolah.

"Pak, saya boleh minta tanda tangan Bapak, ya?"

Dengan santainya sang kepala sekolah itu pun menjawab, "Minta tanda tangan? Boleh, boleh saja."

_Nah, perfect timing!_, ucapku dalam hati sembari menampilkan senyuman kecil dari perasaan bahagia yang kurasakan.

"Tapi, kalian harus menjawab semua pertanyaan yang Bapak berikan dari apa yang kalian tulis dalam tugas laporan kalian itu."

Kalimat itu pun terlontar dengan tampang _innocent_ dan watados nya. Putus asa sudah tujuanku untuk meminta tanda tangan darinya. Aku pun membalikkan badan, dengan lunglai dan berbadan lemas aku berjalan kembali menuju alam(kelas)ku.

Tidak lama aku duduk di kursiku, terjadi kehebohan yang tidak tahu asal-usulnya, dengan seksama aku memasang telingaku untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan teman-temanku.

"Woi, kata bu **** jam pelajarannya diganti dengan jam pelajarannya P'man!" P'man adalah nama panggilan sayang atau akrab dari murid kepada sang guru agama. Nama yang disensor adalah nama guru mata pelajaran ekonomi dan akuntansi, dan pada cerita 'fiction mini' ini dia akan mengajar pelajaran akuntansi.

Catatan: Guru agama di sekolahku terdengar akan kejahilan tingkat dewanya. Waspadalah jika kalian satu sekolah denganku berpapasan dengannya, dijamin kalian akan dipanggil dan disuruh macam-macam karena saking jahilnya. Bahkan yang sedang duduk diam pun dapat dijahili. Ketahuan memakai 'handphone' walau sedang istirahat pun akan diambil baterai 'handphone'nya sampai tanggal main persetujuan dikembalikannya. Apalagi yang ketahuan lagi ulang tahun, siap-siap untuk lari keliling lapangan sambil memakai tali panjang yang diikat di pinggang dan digantungi botol-botol plastik, jika hari ulang tahun kalian jatuh pada hari jumat... silakan mempersiapkan diri untuk memilih lagu rohani dan menyanyikannya di aula, dan pastinya di depan teman-teman dan senior kelas XI dan XII.

Seketika satu kelas pun heboh. "Yang benar? _Oh... Shit, man!_ Belum mengerjakan SaTe(Saat Teduh) lagi!"

"Hah? Saat teduh? Bukannya sudah selesai? Sampai kitab Wahyu saja, 'kan?"

"Kata P'man setelah selesai _opening ceremony_ di aula 'kan: 'Jika kalian sudah selesai menulis SaTe dari kitab Matius hingga kitab Wahyu(Perjanjian Baru), ulang lagi dari kitab Kejadian(Perjanjian Lama) sampai seterusnya!', ingat tidak?"

"Nggak. Sudahlah, yang penting pinjam SaTe nya dong, waktunya sebentar lagi, tahu!"

"Enak saja. Pinjam saja ke yang lain." Kepala temanku ini berkeliling untuk mencari orang yang tepat. "Nah, si M*****o saja!"

Mendengar saran dari R***o, W*****m pun berlih ke meja si M*****o. "Woi, Mick, pinjam SaTe nya dong!"

Seketika kelas ku pun berubah menjadi kelas yang sibuk dengan dipenuhi dengan teriakan 'SaTe, oh... SaTe' nya para teman lelaki ku. Tanpa pikir lagi, aku pun langsung mengerjakan SaTe ku yang sudah tiga minggu lamanya tidak kubuat.

Catatan: Peraturan membuat SaTe di sekolah ku adalah sehari satu pasal. Mau libur panjang, pendek, sibuk, dan tidak libur sekali pun... harus buat SaTe! Apalagi jika dapat hasil ulangan di bawah KKM, siap-siap untuk menulis satu kitab dengan tulisan tangan(Tidak boleh diketik), tidak boleh disingkat-singkat.

Belum lama aku menulis, datang lah P'man.

"_Stand up! Greeting! Good morning, Sir!"_

Keringat dingin teman-temanku mengucur dengan derasnya, melihatnya duduk saja sudah membuat jantung berdebar tidak beraturan. Tatapan matanya seperti mengintimidasi, dan disaat ia sibuk dengan kedatangan 'tamu' nya yang meminta tanda tangan, aku dan teman-temanku mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk kembali melanjutkan menulis SaTe yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Tidak lama setelah 'tamu'nya pergi, ia berkata, "Baiklah, yang ingin meminta tanda tangan dari saya, silakan meletakkan laporannya di atas meja saya, se-ka-rang."

Catatan: Jika di Amerika bidang studi yang paling tinggi dan dinomor satu kan adalah FISIKA, kalau di sekolah ku bidang studi yang paling tinggi derajatnya dan yang paling diutamakan nilainya demi menghindar sebuah remedial yang kejam adalah AGAMA.

Sang ketua kelas pun bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan berkeliling kelas untuk mengambil setiap tugas 'laporan RETREAT' yang telah kita buat sejak kemarin hari. Dan saat dimana ketua kelas berada di mejaku pun tiba.

Ketua kelas berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan berbicara dengan sedikit berbisik. "Cergo, laporan yang kau buat mana?" Matanya mencari-cari laporanku yang tidak kuletakkan di atas meja panjangku.

Dengan nada malas sembari bersandar di kursi aku menjawab, "Sudahlah, kau kumpul saja laporan anak-anak lainnya yang sudah kau ambil, nanti aku akan meminta sendiri tanda tangannya P'man."

"Jika itu memang keinginanmu... ya, sudah... duluan ya!"

"Hn."

Ia pun kembali berjalan mendekati meja guru dengan sangat sopan dan berkata, "Ini P'man, tugas laporan RETREAT nya." Lalu ia menundukan kepalanya sekali dan berjalan menuju ke tempat duduknya kembali.

Mataku terus memandang P'man yang sedang serius menandatangani laporan yang menumpuk tersebut, sedikit-sedikit aku memandang teman-teman kelasku yang menyempatkan diri untuk membuat SaTe mereka yang sudah berminggu-minggu mereka tidak buat. Sedangkan diriku sudah pasrah dengan saat dimana P'man akan memanggil namaku, Cergo, dan menyuruhku untuk segera duduk di tangga aula.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu. Dan P'man telah selesai menandatangani seluruh laporan dan memanggil kembali nama sang ketua kelas serta memerintahnya untuk membagikannya kembali kepada masing-masing pembuat laporan itu.

Hening. Tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Tangan mereka yang tadinya bergerak untuk menulis berhenti secara tak kasat mata dan terlihat duduk dengan wajah _poker face_ mereka.

Aku pun hanya dapat tersenyum sendiri melihat aksi kilat teman sekelasku, tetapi aku tertawa di dalam hatiku. _Teman-teman sekelasku memang manusia yang luar biasa!_, ucapku dalam hati. _Dapat menyelesaikan segala hutang SaTe-nya dalam waktu singkat, sungguh berbakat!_

P'man yang menyadari aku tersenyum sendiri memperlihatkan senyuman tulusnya kepadaku dan berkata, "Cergo, kenapa kamu senyum seperti itu?"

Seketika aku menghentikan senyumanku menjadi raut wajah yang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Teman-teman sekelasku pun melihat ke arahku.

"Sebenarnya saya tahu Cergo tersenyum karena apa... sebab kita mempunyai ikatan batin yang kuat!" _Geez_, P'man melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Baiklah. Kita sudah menulis catatan sampai mana?"

"P'man! P'man tidak memeriksa Saat Teduh kami?" celetuk teman sekelasku yang lainnya.

Tatapan mata tajamnya menatap mata temanku yang bertanya. "Kamu, sini maju!"

Dengan terpaksa temanku maju ke depan serta diiringi tawa kecil dari teman yang lain dan senyuman kecil dariku. "Ada apa, P'man?"

"Seorang maling tidak akan mengaku akan segala kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan. Benar tidak, Cergo?" P'man melimpahkan pertanyaannya kepadaku.

Tentu saja aku hanya dapat tersenyum dan menjawab. "Benar..." Pandanganku sedikit melirik ke pemandangan keluar jendela yang di sebelah kananku.

"Rei, kau tahu dosa apa yang baru saja kaulakukan?" tanya P'man kepada temanku dengan memanggil namanya dengan sangat singkat.

Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari P'man. Lebih tepatnya tidak dapat menjawab.

"Ada?" P'man melanjutkan.

Sedangkan teman saya yang bernama Rei hanya dapat mengangguk sekali.

Jari P'man mengancung ke arah pintu kelas. "Sekarang kamu, mewakili teman satu kelasmu, duduk di tangga aula... meminta pengampunan dosamu kepada Tuhan!"

"_Yes, P'man!"_ Saat itu juga Rei melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kelas. Baru saja Rei melangkahkan kakinya sebanyak tiga langkah, ia membalikkan badannya kembali. "Ta-tapi, P'man... SaTe nya diperiksa, tidak?"

"_Nehi!_"

"Tapi—"

"_GO!_"

Mendengar suara P'man yang menggelegar membuat Rei setengah berlari menuju pintu kelas. Beberapa sentimeter mendekati pintu kelas, pintu kelas pun terbuka secara otomatis, dan ia langsung melesat menuju tangga aula.

P'man menghadap ke murid-muridnya. "Ada lagi yang ingin menyusul Rei?"

Tidak ada respon maupun jawaban dari murid-murid. Sunyi.

"_So, let's we get some study now! OK, class?"_

"_Yes, P'man!"_

Hari berganti dengan hari. Dan tetap saja aku tidak mengumpulkan laporan RETREAT yang selama ini telah kubuat dan pastinya telah kuanggap mudah, ternyata tidak semudah yang kukira. Alhasil, aku mendapat sebuah tugas tambahan untuk menulis kitab dengan sistem manual, yakni menggunakan _ballpoint_, HVS or Portofolio, tip-ex, tangan, mata, dan otak.

Pada akhirnya... pekerjaan ku bertambah banyak lagi.

+++To be Continued or The End(?)+++

**Yah... setidaknya itulah sepenggal kisah kehidupanku di sekolah setelah menjalani event RETREAT di TOB(Tower of Blessing). Ada yang pernah mengikuti event RETREAT di sekolah yang berlokasikan sama denganku?**

**Terima kasih bagi reader yang telah bersedia mendengar segala CURCOL-an ku dan juga yang telah membaca Mi-Fict super GaJe milikku. **_**That's just for fun.**_

**Balasan review pun tiba.**

_**So, check this out!**_

**S**indi 'Kucing Pink : Pembunuhan oleh hantu atau manusia… Kira-kira menurutmu yang mana, hn? | Terima kasih sudah membaca, me-review, dan menunggu update nya fict ini!

**Z**en Nekosuki : _You're welcome!_ | _Congrate, because of your great score!_ | Selanjutnya yang terbunuh… enaknya siapa yang mati lebih dulu, ya? #EvilSmirk | Terima kasih atas ungkapan kepuasan kamu dan pujiannya! Aku akan selalu berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankannya. | Aku tidak akan pernah lelah membaca review panjang darimu, kok | Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**D**efbra Ino d'MixXenea : Reviewer baru! Salam kenal! Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! Semoga kamu tidak bosan utuk membaca fict _GaJeness_ ku ini. | Terima kasih sudah mau menyampaikan perasaanmu saat membaca fict ini, dan terima kasih atas reviewnya!

**B**ERLIAN CAHYADI : Seperti yang telah kau ketahui, fict ini hampir mencapai tahap klimaks nya. | Nama tragedy nya misterius? Apakah nama itu terlalu mencolok, atau aneh? | Maaf aku tidak dapat update tepat waktu… Silakan kirimkan segala cacian makimu di dalam kotak review fict ini. | Terima kasih sudah me-review!

**K**arin Hyuuga : Mau nya sih diundur seminggu, tapi… malah hampir sebulan! Semoga dapat mengerti mengapa aku meng-update lama setelah membaca segala curcol-an ku dalam kolom CBR. | Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan kamu dalam membaca fict tersebut karena terdapat beberapa typo yang bertebaran. Saran dariku, mungkin kau harus meminum obat tidur setelah membaca fict ini agar kau cepat tidur. | Iya, Sai mati. Sadis? Padahal aku kira matinya biasa saja, aku mendeskripsikannya menggunakan bahasa yang masih di sekitar garis rata-rata karena mengingat aku menulis fict ini dalam rating: T | Tersangkanya… Apakah aku termasuk tersangka? | Lebih sadis? OK, aku terima masukkan darimu! Tapi pendeskripsiannya tetap rating T, ya? | Terima kasih telah membaca, menunggu, dan me-review fict ini!

**A**sakura : Mengerikan? Namanya juga fic ber-genre mystery. | Menurutmu pelakunya orang yang mempunyai dendam? Aku kunci jawabanmu, ya? | Terima kasih sudah mau penasaran, _support_, membaca, dan me-review!

**R**ia-Chan : Akhirnya fict ini terasa juga horror nya. | Hantu? Menurutmu setelah membaca 'Nightmare 13' ini bagaimana? Apakah ada hantunya? | Maaf, ya, sekarang bukannya diundur seminggu… tapi hampir sebulan. Tanpa pemberitahuan pula. | Hah? Update 3 hari seminggu? Hn, bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi… mungkin akan sedikit menyulitkan. | Yang bisa selamat dari sini… siapa saja boleh! Lihat saja, pasti nanti akan ketahuan kok siapa saja yang dapat selamat, OK? | Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**A**iko Kirisawa : Reviewer baru! Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! Semoga tidak jemu-jemu membaca fict ini secara satu persatu, ya? Sepertinya kamu _double_ review… So, balasan reviewnya aku jadikan satu, ya? | Wah, terima kasih karena sudah repot-repot mencari dan menemukan lagu yang pas untuk dijadikan soundtrack fict ini! Aku sungguh terharu. _Honestly_, aku sangat senang mendengar kabar baik yang tiba-tiba kau katakan di dalam kotak review. | Aokigahara? Mereka tidak menginap ke sana, kok. Karena Aokigahara 'kan hutan yang dilarang oleh pemerintah Jepang kepada rakyatnya untuk menginjakkan kaki di tempat tersebut. | Menyeramkan? Memang, bukan 'kah harus menyeramkan? _By the way_, _emoticon_ mu lucu juga, ya? | Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**R**yuchii Chocolate : Keren? Terima kasih. Tapi untuk permintaan perpanjangan cerita lagi… tergantung cerita dan imajinasi otakku, ya? | Kalau romance… mungkin sebentar lagi akan datang. **Mungkin**. Nantikan saja, ya? | Terima kasih telah membaca, meng-_support_, dan me-review!

**U**chiha Akira : Syukurlah, kau sudah sembuh total! | _You're_ _welcome._ | Tidak perlu meminta maaf, kau dapat menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan me-review saja sudah menjadi kepuasan diriku tersendiri. Aku juga minta maaf karena baru minggu ini dapat update karena tugas ku yang menumpuk. | Memang dalam 'Nightmare 12' kemarin aku sengaja mengeluarkan seluruh emosi setiap pribadi dari masing-masing tokoh. Tapi tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan _applause_ dan _welcome_ yang baik dari para silent readers, rewers, serta dirimu. | Apakah kau suka tokoh Sai disini? Jika suka, maka relakanlah kepergian Sai. | Pembunuhan beruntun terjadi karena… R-A-H-A-S-I-A. | Sudah dapat dipastikan dalam 'Nightamare 13' ini, bukan? Yang tersembunyi di ruangan terakhir itu adalah… yah, jasad para korban 23 tahun yang lalu. #NaughtySmile | Terima kasih sudah membaca, _support_, dan me-review!

**K**udo Widya-chan Edogawa : Semakin seram? Terima kasih. | Selanjutnya… Kau yang akan mati! *EvilSmirk* Bercanda. | Apakah sekarang sudah jelas keganjalan yang terjadi di 'ruangan terakhir'? Kuharap belum. | Tidak apa-apa kalau baru RnR sekarang, aku juga baru update sekarang… Lebih luar biasa darimu, bukan? | Terima kasih sudah membaca, _support_, dan me-review!

**N**othing-Name : Apakah kamu termasuk reviewer baru? Jika iya… Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! Semoga kita dapat menjadi teman yang baik! Salam kenal, ya? | Terima kasih atas pujiannya! Aku jadi tersanjung. | Sepertinya fict ''L.I.N" ini memang masih jauh dari kata 'THE END' sebuah cerita. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, _support_, dan me-review!

**U**cucubi : Reviewers baru lagi! Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! Semoga kita dapat menjadi teman yang baik! Salam kenal, ya? | Maaf jika fic ini 'jam karet' dalam meng-update tiap 'Nightmare'nya, semoga kau mengerti kenapa aku meng-update fict ini sangat lama setelah kau membaca segala 'curcol'-an tentang diriku, itu pun jika kau berkenan untuk membacanya. Terima kasih sudah ingin memperingati diriku mengenai sistem update fict ini! | Terima kasih sudah **sangat** **menyukai** **fic** **'L.I.N'** ini! Kalau masalah update setiap hari… mungkin tidak bisa, tapi akan diusahakan selalu update seminggu sekali. Dan mengenai perpanjangan fict per 'Nightmare'… Itu semua tergantung dari cerita dan daya imajinasi yang berada di dalam otak saya. Terima kasih sudah memberi saran secara lugas! | Terima kasih juga telah setia membaca, _support_, dan me-review!

**Pembalasan review selesai itu pertanda bahwa aku, Cergo, mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Anda sekalian.**

**Bagi para silent readers, terima kasih selalu mendukung aku dari belakang walau kalian masih juga tidak menampakan diri ke permukaan**_**, it's OK... but, if you are come up—like give a review—for this fiction... that is more than OK!**_** Dan semoga kalian tidak bosan-bosan untuk selalu mambaca fict ini **_**one by one**_**.**

**Bagi para reviewers—yang baru maupun yang lama, terima kasih karena sudah mengirimi review dan membaca fict 'L.I.N' dimanapun, kapanpun, dan dengan siapapun. Dan bahkan ada yang sampai membacanya berulang kali, terima kasih banyak. **_**Hontou ni arigatou, minna!**_** Semoga kalian akan selalu sedia untuk mendukungku melalui review kalian hingga fict ini sampai pada kata 'THE END'-nya.**

**Terima kasih telah membaca Nightmare 13 ini…  
>See you soon at Nightmare 14!<br>Sorry for all miss typo(s)!  
>I will correct it later!<strong>

**Signature,**

**Huicergo Montediesberg**


	14. Nightmare 14: Their people's talks

**Hhh... Pada akhirnya aku dapat meng-update fict ini setelah melewati masa **_**examination**_**, **_**remedial's**__**day**_**, dan **_**class**__**meeting**_** yang tidak jelas.  
>Maaf lagi untuk keterlambatan update fict ku ini. 'Nightmare 14' ini pun ku sempatkan untuk menulis walau kaki sedang dalam kondisi yang dapat dibilang buruk. Semoga fict ini masih berkenan di hati kalian semua.<strong>

**Kritik, saran, concrit, flame yang tidak jelas dan tak tahu diri, cemoohan, pengejekan, caci makian, bacot, ungkapan perasaan, dan lain sebagainya telah terbuka selebar-lebarnya. Jika kalian ingin.**

_**And**__**finally**_**,**

**Douzo!**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read (DLDR)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**©NARUTO  
>SasuSaku fic<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**** :  
>Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Story****:  
>L <strong>O **S **T **I **N **N **I **G **H **T **M** A** R** E**  
><strong>Huicergo Montediesberg™<br>("This story is MINE")  
>("I'm just borrow the character from Kishimoto-sensei")<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Genre****:  
>Romance, Horror, Mystery, Crime<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Rated****:  
>T – M<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Warning(s****):  
>GaJe, Abal-abal, Miss Typo(s), OOC, OC, Sampah, EyD dan Diksi ancur, Tidak berbobot, and Many More<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Read and Enjoy it**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHTMARE 14**

**Their People's Talks**

Malam hari, tepatnya jarum jam menunjukkan pukul enam lewat tiga menit. Di suatu ruangan—atau lebih tepatnya kamar—yang terletak sangat dekat dengan teras depan di lantai dua villa. Terlihat sosok seseorang berambut raven dan berwajah emo tengah memandangi halaman luar villa yang dibasahi oleh hujan yang sampai sekarang masih mengguyur sekitar daerah tersebut. Mata onyx-nya menatap lurus ke depan—entah apa yang sedang ia lihat, sedangkan pikirannya... _blank_. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia pikirkan dan ia tidak mau tahu apa yang harus ia pikirkan.

Setelah sekian lama menatap lurus ke arah luar jendela, matanya mulai terfokus pada apa yang terbentuk pada jendela kaca yang bening di hadapannya. Pantulan bayangan dirinya sendiri. Dengan raut wajah yang datar, tangan kanannya bergerak menuju jendela kamar villa yang berada di hadapannya, menyentuh bayangan dirinya, dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Inikah diriku yang sekarang?" Sasuke menautkan sebelah alisnya. "Atau ini hanya sebuah reinkarnasi?" Ia membuang pandangannya dari bayangan yang masih ia sentuh—matanya melirik menuju ke salah satu sudut bawah jendela. Dengan sigap dan mata sedikit terbelalak, ia kembali menatap bayangannya di kaca jendela yang dingin. "Apakah—"

"SASUKE!" Suara teriakan yang memanggil namanya dan disertai dengan suara pintu yang dibuka secara kasar berhasil membuat sang pemilik nama menolehkan kepalanya secara cepat menuju sumber suara tersebut—ke arah pintu kamar villanya.

"Bisa 'kah kau pelan-pelan, Naruto?" ucap Shikamaru yang berada di belakang Naruto seraya memukul kepala berambut-jabrik-kuning itu pelan.

Naruto—sang pembuat onar dan yang telah mengganggu kesendirian Sasuke—mengelus kepalanya yang sakit akibat pukulan dari Shikamaru. "Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku sendiri, kau 'kan tahu bagaimana diriku."

Mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh sahabatnya yang satu ini, hanya dapat membuat Shikamaru menghela nafas kencang.

Tidak lama kemudian, datanglah kedua orang perempuan—sahabatnya yang lain.

"Kalian berdua, bukannya masuk malah berdiri di ambang pintu seperti ini, menghalangi jalan saja!" celoteh salah satu dari perempuan itu yang bermahkotakan rambut soft pink seraya mendorong mereka berdua yang berdiam diri di ambang pintu agar segera masuk ke dalam. Hasilnya? Kedua pemuda yang bernama kecil Naruto dan Shikamaru hampir terjerembab ke lantai dalam kamar karena di dorong secara tidak terduga dari belakang jika kaki mereka tidak dengan cepat me-reflekskan dirinya.

"Sakura-chan, bisakah kau pelan-pelan?" hardik Naruto lembut kepada sahabat kecil perempuannya yang bernama Sakura seraya membalikkan badannya hingga berhadapan langsung dengan lawan mainnya.

"Sayangnya, tidak." jawab Sakura singkat.

Mendengar jawaban dari Sakura, membuat Naruto memutarkan bola matanya dan berpaling kepada Sasuke. "Nee, Sasuke—" Naruto membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin. "A-Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Hn?"

"Itu, apa yang sedang tanganmu lakukan dengan kaca jendela?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari para sahabatnya, menuju ke arah tangannya berada sekarang. "Hn, tadi aku sengaja menyentuh kaca ini untuk mengetahui apakah kaca ini tebal atau tidak, tapi sepertinya tidak karena kaca ini sangat dingin." elaknya dengan kata-kata dan jawaban seadanya dan sekenanya.

Pernyataan Sasuke membuat para sahabatnya memiliki kesimpulan dan respon tersendiri. Naruto yang berpikiran pendek hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya, Shikamaru yang mempunyai IQ lebih dari 200 hanya bisa menguap lebar dan tidak ingin ikut campur, Hinata memasang raut wajah bingung dengan disertai banyak pertanyaan di dalam pikirannya, sedangkan Sakura... Ia merasa aneh akan pernyataan yang Sasuke lontarkan tadi.

"Jadi..." Sasuke melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi menyentuh kaca jendela—lebih tepatnya, bayangan dirinya sendiri. "Apa yang akan kalian semua lakukan disini?" Ia memutarkan badannya untuk menghadap teman-temannya yang masih berdiri di sekitar pintu kamar. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana panjangnya.

Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Yah... Aku kesini karena ingin berbicara mengenai sesuatu kepadamu."

"Kami juga!" seru Sakura, Naruto, dan Hinata bersamaan dengan intonasi yang berbeda-beda.

Melihat semua kelakuan teman-temannya, sepertinya Sasuke sudah mengerti akan kemana alur pembicaran mereka ber-lima nanti. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, lagian memang sebaiknya masalah ini dibahas secara kekeluargaan."

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Lalu... Dimana kita akan membahas 'bahan pendiskusian' kita ini?" Iris aquamerine-nya memperhatikan semua pasang mata yang berada dalam satu ruangan dengannya. "Ada yang memiliki ide?"

"Naruto, kita ini ingin membicarakan masalah yang terjadi kepada kita, bukannya ingin bergosip ria." celoteh Sakura lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Hinata menelan ludahnya sejenak. "Ba-bagaimana kalau kita membicarakannya di teras belakang lantai dua ini? Mungkin saja disana merupakan tempat yang lumayan untuk dijadikan tempat pembicaraan panjang kita." saran Hinata dengan suara yang lembut dan hati-hati di nada bicaranya.

"Yah, tidak buruk juga, ayo." ajak Shikamaru sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke teras belakang meninggalkan teman-temannya di balik punggungnya.

"Asyik! Udara pegunungan yang sejuk, _I'm coming!_" ucap Naruto kegirangan sembari berlalu menuju tempat yang tampaknya sudah dipersetujukan untuk dijadikan tempat pembicaraan mereka mengenai masalah yang terjadi.

Kepergian Shikamaru dan Naruto diikuti oleh Hinata sembari menahan malu karena hanya menatap punggung Naruto saja.

Lalu, Sakura tepat di belakang Hinata. Sebelum berbelok sepenuhnya, kepala Sakura menengok ke dalam kamar dan berkata, "Sasuke, ayo cepat! Nanti keburu makan malamnya siap." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Saskura melengos pergi menyusul yang lainnya.

"Hn." responnya singkat.

Sasuke berlalu menuju pintu kamarnya yang telah terbuka lebar akibat dari perbuatan sahabat kuningnya tadi, dan menutup pintunya secara perlahan dari luar.

Sesaat pun berlalu berlalu begitu cepat. Aksi tunggu-menunggu mereka selesai, dan sekarang tibalah saatnya mereka mulai membicarakan masalah ini secara bersama—setelah mereka semua menempatkan diri di kursi teras yang tersedia.

"Jadi, pertanyaan apa yang membuka pembicaraan kita ini?" Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke dalam tatapan mata teman-temannya. "Ada yang ingin memulai melontarkan pertanyaan?"

Keheninga terjadi seketika. Masing-masing diri mereka memikirkan pertanyaan macam apa yang akan mereka ungkapkan sebagai acara pembuka pembicaraan mereka ini.

Sekelebat ide pertanyaan terlintas di dalam pikiran Hinata. "A-ano... Sebenarnya apa motivasi pelaku untuk membunuh Ino dan Sai?" Hinata menelan air liurnya. "Apakah ia mencari sesuatu di antara kita?" ucapnya lepas.

"Benar juga. Jika pelaku membunuh Ino dan Sai... ada kemungkinan bahwa sang pelaku 'mencari' sesuatu." jawab Sakura mengenai pertanyaan yang tadi Hinata lontarkan. "Nah, pertanyaan dariku sekarang adalah... Apa yang 'dicari-cari' pelaku tersebut?"

"Jika pelaku itu 'mencari-cari' sesuatu di antara kita, berarti ada kemungkinan besar pula pelaku tersebut mengenal kita." ungkap Sasuke dengan sangat santai seraya melipat kedua tangannya untuk menambah kehangatan di tubuhnya.

Secara reflek, mereka semua yang ada di satu tempat dengan Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. "_Kenal_?" tanya mereka semua bersamaan, terdapat nada keheranan di perkataan mereka.

Sasuke yang merasa tidak enak menjadi pusat perhatian teman-temannya, dangan sangat mudahnya mengutarakan sebuah perintah. "Jangan menatapku."

"OK, baiklah, Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya pertanda bahwa ia tidak berani melawan perintah sahabat raven nya itu. "Jadi, apa maksudmu dengan kata 'kenal'mu itu?" lanjutnya.

"Aku hanya sekedar mengutarakan pendapatku, tidak lebih." jelas Sasuke singkat.

Shikamaru berpikir keras mengenai apa yang telah terjadi kepada kelompoknya. "Pertama, pembunuhan terhadap Ino, lalu Sai. Kedua, secara tiba-tiba Orochimaru menceritakan kejadian tragis yang terjadi di villa ini dua puluh tiga tahun yang lalu," Ia menjabarkan satu persatu kejadian aneh dan tidak terduga yang menimpa liburan panjang mereka.

Suara hujan yang menjadi _backsound_ perbincangan mereka tiba-tiba menjadi bertambah lebat, anak-anak petir saling menyambar satu sama lain. Angin bertiup begitu kencang, sehingga pepohonan yang berada di sekitar villa itu megeluarkan suara gesekan antara dahan dan ranting—suara yang aneh, dan menambah kesan seram di lingkungan villa itu.

Sakura membuka mulutnya, memecah ketertutupan mulut di tangah-tengah perbincangan mereka. "Apakah... pelaku itu salah satu dari kita?" gumamnya dengan suara yang menurutnya kecil, tetapi masih dapat didengar oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"A-mana mungkin seperti itu, Sakura... Lagian, mana mungkin kami tega membunuh sahabat kami sendiri." Naruto menatap semua wajah teman-temannya. "Benar, 'kan, teman-teman?"

"Te-tentu saja, Naruto-kun!" jawab Hinata setuju dengan pernyataan Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya dapat merenungkan pertanyaan Sakura yang tiba-tiba keluar. Tidak dapat berkomentar, merespon, ataupun menjawab.

Tatapan Shikamaru lurus ke depan. Melihat pijakan kakinya yang terbuat dari kayu yang kokoh. "Jika memang pelaku pembunuhan ini adalah salah satu dari kita..." Mata berkeliling untuk menatap setiap pasang mata teman-temannya. "Apa alasan, motivasi, dan tujuan sang pelaku?"

Sasuke berdeham. "Itu masih berupa hipotesis belaka, Shikamaru. Masalahnya adalah 'apakah benar pembunuh tersebut adalah salah satu di antara kita?', kita masih belum dapat **menemukan** jawaban yang tepat dari kelimat pertanyaan itu."

"Itu hanya menemukan, belum lagi untuk memastikannya." timpal Naruto terhadap kalimat Sasuke.

Semua kembali terdiam dan termenung. Apakah benar pelaku dari kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi dalam kelompok mereka adalah salah satu dari mereka berempat? Atau sang pelaku berasal dari luar lingkar yang mengenal mereka?

Hinata menelan paksa air liurnya yang kesekian kalinya. "A-aku hanya berpikir sejenak, jika sang pelaku memang benar salah satu dari kita... Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" ucapnya dengan malu dan hati-hati. "Aku hanya ingin mendengar pendapat kalian."

Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya. "Heh, kalau aku sih akan berusaha untuk menghentikannya segala kejahatan yang ia lakukan dan membuatnya menyesal akan semua perbuatannya."

Shikamaru tersenyum meremehkan. "Jawabanmu sungguh berkeprimanusiaan, Naruto. Kalau aku telah menemukan sang pelaku adalah salah satu dari kita, aku akan memukulnya hingga aku puas dan menjebloskannya langsung ke dalam penjara dengan tanganku sendiri. Kalau perlu hukum mati saja sekalian."

"Ironis." timpal Naruto.

"Biarin. Biar tahu rasa sekalian." jawab Shikamaru dengan nada cuek dan kesal di dalamnya.

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar nada bicara Naruto dan Shikamaru. "Kalau aku," Sakura merangkai kata-katanya sejenak. "Hmm... mungkin reaksi pertama yang terjadi padaku adalah _shock_ dan tidak menyangka sama sekali."

Iris aquamarine Naruto menatap Sakura. "Ano, Sakura-chan. Yang kau ceritakan tadi adalah **reaksi** kau jika kau mengetahui pelaku tersebut salah satu dari kita, bukan **yang akan kau lakukan**." koreksi Naruto terhadap kalimat Sakura.

"Jika itu sih... mungkin aku akan merasa kesal dan membenci orang tersebut."

"Oh... Kau masih terlalu lembut, Sakura-chan." kritik Naruto dan didukung dengan sebuah anggukkan setuju oleh Shikamaru.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Mau bagaimana lagi, kalian 'kan tahu sifatku seperti apa? Dan jika aku diberi pertanyaan semacam itu, aku pasti akan memikirkan juga perasaan pelaku tersebut."

"Makanya, jangan menjadi anak musik." ledek Shikamaru.

"Terserah aku. Hidupku ini." Sakura membuang pandangannya ke arah lain sembari memasang wajah cemberut di wajahnya.

"Sudah, ledekan Shikamaru jangan diambil hati, Sakura-chan." Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke berada. "Kalau kau? Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sasuke?"

"Hn? Apakah aku juga harus menjawab pertanyaan semacam itu?"

"Wajib dan harus."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, pertanda bahwa ia menyerah dalam hal berdebat dengan Naruto untuk saat ini. "Jika aku menemukan sang pelaku berada di antara kita,"

"Salah satu di antara kita." koreksi Naruto.

"Iya, salah satu dari kita." Sasuke memilih jawaban yang tepat. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan kepadanya."

"Maksudnya?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tergantung dari wajahnya. Jika wajahnya lumayan akan kubuat menjadi berantakan, dan jika wajahnya jelek akan kubuat menjadi lebih hancur dan berantakan."

"Itu namanya memukuli wajahnya, Sasuke."

"Yah, kurang-lebih seperti itu."

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, membuat Naruto menepuk dahinya sendiri dengan sangat keras. "Nee, kalau Hinata sendiri? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan penuh harapan agar Hinata mau memberikan jawabannya mengenai pertanyaan yang ia buat sendiri.

Ditatap seperti itu oleh Naruto, dapat membuat wajah Hinata mengeluarkan semburat merah. "A-a-ano..." Hinata berusaha agar tidak pingsan dan tetap sadar. "Kalau aku mengetahui kalau pelaku tersebut adalah salah satu dari kita, aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk para sahabat-sahabatku yang masih hidup bersamaku." ucapnya dengan malu dan sepenuh tenaga.

Jawaban yang Hinata lontarkan mampu membuat Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke _sweatdrop_ sesaat.

"A-jawaban yang bagus, Hinata. Aku suka." puji Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan bersikap formal seperti itu, kita semua 'kan sahabat."

Disaat mereka semua menonton drama Naruto dan Hinata yang dapat terbilang singkat. Sebuah suara secara tiba-tiba hadir di gendang teliga mereka.

"Permisi, Nona dan Tuan Muda. Makan malam sudah siap, silakan mendatangi meja makan untuk menyantap hidangan yang kami buatkan. Mari."

Naruto yang lebih cerewet di antara mereka semua, terkesiap dan menjawab perkataan dari pelayan itu dengan jawaban yang apa adanya. "Ya, tentu. Kami akan segera kesana segera. Silakan kesana duluan."

"Kalau begitu, permisi." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, pelayan itu pun berlalu mendahului mereka.

Setelah langkah pelayan itu menjauh dan tidak terdengar lagi, Naruto menolehkan kembali kepalanya ke teman-temannya. "Jadi, inti dari pembahasan kita tadi adalah?"

"Yah, kita semua harus sama-sama berjuang untuk memikirkan dan menemukan siapa pelaku di balik semua ini." jawab Shikamaru.

"Selanjutnya?" tanya Sakura.

"KITA MAKAN!" seru Naruto yang ternyata sudah tidak tahan untuk menahan perutnya yang sudah mengeluh meminta makan sedari tadi.

Melihat Naruto kesenangan seperti itu, membuat Sakura, Hinata, dan Shikamaru tersenyum. Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia hanya dapat menganggap biasa-biasa saja sikap Naruto itu.

"Sebaiknya kita juga harus cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam ruangan agar tubuh kita hangat." Sasuke menerobos pandangannya ke arah luar villa yang dimana hujan turun dengan sangat lebat dan anak petir saling menunjukkan kemampuannya satu sama lain. "Tampaknya, cuaca di luar sana juga tidak bersahabat."

Secara serentak, mereka pun berlalu meninggalkan tempat perbincangan mereka di balik punggung mereka masing-masing. Teras belakang villa yang semula dingin, kini menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Mendengarkan, dan menjadi saksi bisu perbincangan mereka yang tadi sempat menempati teras tersebut.

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

Di ruang makan, terlihat Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, dan Shikamaru sednag menikmati santapan makan malam mereka dengan sangat antusias karena banyak kejadian yang tidak terduga menimpa mereka silih berganti. Dari pertama mereka datang ke villa ini sampai sekarang.

Kurang-lebih dua puluh menit pun berlalu dengan kesunyian yang hanya diisi dengan dentingan piring, garpu, dan sendok makan di dalamnya. Seusai menyantap makan malam dan meminum minuman yang sudah disediakan, sekarang tiba saatnya untuk memakan makanan penutup yang sebentar lagi akan hadir.

Sesuai dugaan, tidak lama mereka menunggu makanan penutup pun hadir di tengah-tengah meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang yang berada di depan mata mereka. Saat salah seorang pelayan—bernama kecil Suigetsu—membuka penutup nampan yang ia bawa. Dapat dilihat oleh mata telanjang, nampan makanan penutup itu tersebut berisi potongan buah semangka, melon, dan nanas.

Dengan cepat, Sakura menyerbu buah-buahan yang berada di depan matanya dengan lebih antusias dibanding menyantap makan malam utamanya. "Aku ingin melon!" serunya seraya menancapkan garpunya dan melahapnya sekaligus.

"Sakura, bisa 'kah kau makan dengan santai dan pelan-pelan?" komentar Shikamaru sembari mengambil buah nanas kesukaannya dengan garpu miliknya.

"Sayangnya... tidak." ujar Sakura singkat.

Naruto hanya dapat menyengir mendengar jawaban singkat Sakura atas komentar Shikamaru. Tangan kanannya yang telah memegang sebuah garpu bergerak untuk mengambil buah semangka yang berada di hadapannya, lalu melahapnya hanya dengan beberapa gigitan.

Melihat Naruto—laki-laki yang disukainya—mengambil buah semangka, Hinata juga ikut-ikutan mengambil buah semangka. Mungkin supaya terlihat sama dan serasi. Ehem.

Sedangkan Sakura dan Shikamaru hingga sekarang masih berdebat satu sama lain.

Shikamaru berdecak. "Hei, Naruto, Sasuke, bisa 'kah kalian menasehati sahabat perempuan kecil kalian agar mendengarkan kata-kataku?"

Naruto tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Santai saja, Shikamaru. Sakura memang dari kecil memang seperti itu, iya 'kan, Sasuke?" Matanya melirik ke arah pemuda berwajah _stoic_, sahabatnya.

"Hn."

"Benar 'kan kataku. Sudah, mengalah saja Shikamaru, kami saja sering mengalah jika berdebat dengan Sakura karena mengingat dia ini seorang perempuan."

"Hn."

"Kalian bertiga ini memang sahabat sedari kecil yang sangat aneh," ucap Shikamaru dengan nada pasrah yang sangat tertera di kalimatnya.

"Lihat, Sakura! Bahkan Shikamaru yang ber-IQ lebih dari 200 bisa kau kalahkan dalam perdebatan mu tadi."

"Yeah, aku hebat!"

Rasa senang mereka, mereka tunjukkan dengan cara menabrakkan telapak tangan Naruto dengan telapak tangan Sakura sehingga menghasilkan suara yang cukup besar yang menggema di seluruh ruang makan.

Para pelayan yang melihat aksi kekanak-kanakan mereka hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum kecil, bahkan sampai ada yang tertawa tertahan.

"Sasuke, kau tidak ingin memakan makanan penutup yang sudah tersedia di depanmu?" tanya Hinata dengan masih tertawa kecil karena melihat wajah Shikamaru yang sedang mengerutkan wajahnya akibat permainan kecil dari Sakura dan Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Di antara buah-buahan itu tidak ada buah kesukaanku."

Naruto yang menyadari percakapan antara Sasuke dan Hinata, langsung memutar kepalanya ke arah Hinata. "Sasuke memang seperti itu, Hinata. Lebih baik kau tidak perlu bertanya kenapa dia tidak menyantap makanan penutup itu, karena jika semakin dipaksa ia akan semakin keras kepala." Tangan kiri Naruto merangkul leher Sasuke yang berada di sebelah kanannya.

Penjelasan dari Naruto hanya direspon oleh sebuah jawaban 'oh' yang panjang dari mulut Hinata.

"Memangnya buah kesukaan Sasuke apa?"

Naruto menepuk dahinya. "Ya ampun, masa' tidak tahu buah kesukaan Sasuke itu apa? Buah kesukaan Sasuke itu—"

"Apel!"

"Jawaban Anda benar! Haruno Sakura mendapat nilai 100!"

"Iyey!"

Seketika ruangan menjadi berisik dengan suara tepukan tangan dari Naruto dan Sakura yang sukses membuat suasan ruang makan menjadi meriah dan memiliki aura yang nyaman. Melihat kedua sahabat sedari kecilnya bertingkah laku seperti itu, mampu membuat Sasuke membentukkan sebuah senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

Entah dengan indra ke berapa, Naruto menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedang tersenyum kecil. "Aha! Sasuke tersenyum!" Jari telunjuk kanannya menunjuk sepenuhnya kepada wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke memasang tampang meremehkan dan membuang pandangannya ke arah yang lain. "Heh, tahu dari mana aku sedang tersenyum?"

"Itu semua terlihat jelas di wajahmu! Sasuke tersenyum, Sasuke tersenyum, Sasuke tersenyum!" ucap Naruto dengan nada meledek versi anak kecil di akhir kalimatnya.

Alhasil? Senyuman Sasuke kembali muncul ke permukaan karena tidak tahan mendengar nada ledekkan anak kecil dari Naruto.

Seketika pula suasana ruang makan itu menjadi lebih ramai dari yang sebelumnya.

Terdengar sebuah langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin mendekat ke pintu masuk ruang makan. Sontak, semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu menghentikan segala aksi dan gelak canda tawa mereka. Seluruh pasang mata berfokus ke arah pintu masuk berada. Menanti-nantikan siapa gerangan yang akan masuk ke dalam ruang makan.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menunggu, tampaklah seorang pria berambut panjang berwarna hitam dan berkulit putih pucat di ambang pintu masuk tersebut.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Secara bersamaan dan dengan disertai rasa terkejut, para pelayan yang berada di dalam ruang makan menyebut nama kepala pelayan yang ternyata sedari tadi tidak menampilkan batang hidungnya setelah insiden kejujuran dan keterbukaannya.

Orochimaru membalas sapaan para anak buahnya dengan senyuman lemahnya. Dapat dilihat oleh mata telanjang, mata Orichimaru sangat sayu, kulitnya lebih pucat dari biasanya, dan senyumannya seperti tidak niat sama sekali.

Sekarang Orochimaru berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah meja ruangan. Di depan meja makan. "...aku... maafkan aku..."

Dengan sigap, tangan kanan Orochimaru mengambil sebuah pisau yang sudah ia persiapkan di balik selipan celana panjang dan ikat pinggang di balik punggungnya, menancapkannya pisau pemotong daging—yang sepertinya baru diasah tersebut—tepat di jakun miliknya hingga menembus ke bagian belakang lehernya secara vertikal, memutar posisi pisau yang sudah menembus lehernya yang tadinya vertikal menjadi horizontal dengan paksa, lalu menariknya ke arah kanan sehingga lehernya tersobek, dengan kata lain setengah putus.

Darah segar yang berasal dari leher Orchimaru sukses menyembur ke seluruh meja makan yang ada di hadapannya. Makanan, minuman, taplak meja, kini semuanya telah terjamah oleh darah Orochimaru. Tidak hanya itu, wajah dan pakaian Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, dan Shikamaru juga terjamah oleh darah segarnya.

Sakura yang melihat kematian yang tidak wajar Orochimaru secara langsung di depan matanya ditambah dengan darah yang menyebur ke pakaian dan wajahnya, kini tidak dapat menahan rasa _shock_ mendadak dari dalam dirinya. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal.

Sasuke yang menyadari keanehan yang terjadi pada diri Sakura, dengan reflek menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura yang berada di sebelahnya dan memegang kedua pundak Sakura dengan kedua tangannya yang besar. "Sakura! Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tangan kanan Sakura bergerak untuk menyentuh cairan kental yang berada di wajahnya, dan melihatnya dengan disertai gemetar yang luar biasa. Takut. Dalam hitungan detik, Sakura kehilangan kesadarannya dan menjatuhkan badannya ke arah Sasuke berada.

"SAKURA!" teriak Sasuke panik keran melihat Sakura kehilangan kesadaran dan menjatuhkan badannya yang kecil di dada bidang Sasuke.

Hinata muntah secara mendadak karena tidak tahan lagi mencium bau garam yang dicampur dengan karat secara terus menerus, seluruh makanan yang baru ia santap terbuang begitu saja.

Shikamaru dan Naruto masih kuat untuk menahan segala apa yang telah ia lihat tadi dan bau darah yang menyusup masuk ke dalam indra penciuman mereka.

Dengan emosi yang masih tidak terkendali dan shock, Shikamaru menyuruh seluruh para pelayan, "Hei kalian, jangan diam saja! Lakukan sesuatu kepada jasad si Orochimaru itu! Cepat!"

Masih dengan rasa terkejut yang tinggi dan tujuh puluh lima persen tingkat kesadaran mereka, semua pelayan pun menjawab, "Ha-ha'i!"

Para pelayan pun bergerak untuk menutup dan mengamankan jasad Orochimaru yang sudah tidak bernyawa seketika. Jasadnya sungguh mengerikan. Bagian lehernya setengah terputus dan setengah lagi tidak. Kulit, daging, dan tulang tenggorokannya terlihat dengan sangat jelas. Dari dalam sobekan leher itu, terus mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah tanpa henti hingga lantai dimana jasad itu berbaring sudah menjadi seperti lautan darah segar buatannya sendiri.

Shikamaru membantu Hinata yang sedang kesulitan dalam mengatur metabolisme tubuhnya yang mendadak kacau. Sedangkan Naruto segera membantu Sasuke untuk menangani Sakura yang tiba-tiba pingsan di tempat.

Jika terus seperti ini, kondisi Sakura akan lebih memburuk. "Naruto, bantu aku membuka pintu kamar kita, aku akan merawat Sakura di kamar kita."

"Membuka pintu kamar? Sakura nya?"

"Sakura biar aku bawa! Ayo!" Dengan cekatan, Sasuke langsung menggendong tubuh Sakura ala _bridal style_ menuju ke dalam villa.

"OK!" jawab Naruto singkat.

Sebelum Sasuke melangkah ke luar ruang makan, ia berteriak, "Shikamaru, sebaiknya kau juga bawa Hinata ke dalam kamar, dia terlihat tidak sehat." Kakinya kembali melangkah menjauhi ruang makan.

Shikamaru menatap prihatin Hinata. "Sebaiknya kita juga harus ke kamar agar kau dapat beristirahat. Aku akan menggendongmu dari belakang, ayo!"

Mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, Hinata memeluk leher Shikamaru dari belakang dan Shikamaru pun mulai menggendongnya dengan punggung kekarnya menuju kamarnya.

Jadi... apakah Orochimaru itu sudah _**gila**_?

Atau _**kerasukan**_hingga ia membunuh dirinya sendiri?

_~Lost In Nightmare~_

**Tsutzuku**

**To Be Continued…**

Hari Jumat | Jakarta, 22 Juni 2012 | Pukul 01.04 WIB

**CBR****:**

**Bagaimana fict ku yang di atas? Membosankan? Datar? Jelek? Atau apa?  
>Kalian dapat menceritakannya di dalam kotak review fict ini.<br>Balasan review panjang dan reviewer sangat banyak, mohon dimaklumi jika balasan review yang sibawah memakan tempat yang banyak. Aku sudah memperingatkan.**

**Kurasa review kemarin adalah sebuah keajaiban yang tidak dapat kuduga, karena banyak sekali! Yah, sekitar 50% diantaranya lebih mengarah ke kritikan kolom CBR ku yang panjangnya setengah halaman fict (Walau tidak semua pembaca mengirimiku review sih). Ada apa dengan gerangan? Apakah kalian baru ingin me-review jika menemukan kesalahan fatal yang diperbuat oleh Author agar review nya terkesan concrit, atau bagaimana? Aku tidak tahu, itu urusan pribadi Anda.**

**Tapi, karena itu pula aku jadi bersemangat membalas review yang kalian kirimkan. Bagi yang merasa kritikan nya pedas, aku sarankan agar siapkan hati masing-masing, dan asal kalian ingat satu hal: **_**Aku tidak pernah merasa tersinggung atau menganggap suatu concrit yang pedas menjadi sebuah FLAME karena aku dapat membedakan dengan pasti kedua kata yang berbeda jenis itu**_**.**

**Jika ada yang merasa dan tersinggung oleh ucapanku yang di atas, yah... **_**Sorry**__**Sorry-Super Junior**_** saja, ya?**

_**So, check this out!**_

**Z**en nekosuki: Maaf jika update-nya ketelatan dan terima kasih sudah ingin memaklumi keadaan ku ini. | Segala pertanyaanmu pasti kan terjawab di dalam fict ini, kok, tenang saja. | Hah? Geli tapi kok tertawa? Padahal aku sudah membuat pendeskripsian yang—menurutku—tetap pada rating T. | Terima kasih atas pujiannya, aku akan selalu berusaha mempertahankan hasil fict ini. Dibuat novel? Kupikir daya imajinasimu itu terlalu tinggi. Ini masih fict pertamaku, kok, dalam kata lain, masih ada kekurangan disana-sini. | Terima kasih sudah menunggu, membaca, _support_, dan me-riview!

**A**sakura: Wah, maaf sudah menunggu lama sekali update-an dari fict ini! | Pelakunya Sasuke? Aku kunci hipotesismu, ya? | Terima kasih sudah menunggu, membaca, support, dan me-riview!

**R**ena haruno: Reviewer baru? Selamat datang di dunia Ngightmare, ya? Terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya! Maaf, jika terdapat **'catatan yang tidak penting'** dalam Nightmare 13 kemarin. Sebenarnya 'catatan' tersebut hanya untuk _have fun _saja(bukankah sudah tertulis), tapi jika menurutmu atau kebanyakan _reader_ lainnya merasa **mengganggu dan membuat otak pusing**, yah... silakan tidak perlu membaca dan langsung saja membaca isi fict dan me-review mengenai fict yang aku update. | Jika itu sebuah kesalahan yang besar bagimu, yah... maaf sekali, ya? Namanya juga Author baru, jadi masih ada kesalahan disana-sini. | Komentarmu tidak pedas, kok. Justru sangat membangun untuk masa depan fict ini. | Terima kasih sudah me-review!

**S**indi 'Kucing Pink: Nightmare 13 sudah berhasil menjawab sebagian rasa penasaranmu? Baguslah. | Segala pertanyaanmu akan terjawab dalam Nightmare-Nightmare selanjutnya, kok. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, menunggu, dan me-review!

**B**ERLIAN CAHYADI a.k.a very stupid: Update kilat? Doa kan aku semoga permintaan update kilatmu dapat kupenuhi dalam waktu dekat, ya? | Terima kasih sudah membaca, menunggu, dan me-review!

**U**chiha Itu Sasuke: Wah, kita seiman! Jarang, lho aku bertemu dengan orang yang seiman di dunia maya. | Aku juga pernah menulis kitab Mazmur,tapi hanya sampai pasal 56, kalau tidak salah. | Pencitraannya sudah terasa? Syukurlah. | Jadi menurutmu Orochimaru sudah gila? Aku kunci hipotesis mu, ya? | Baru me-review sekarang? Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting sudah dibaca, 'kan? | Terima kasih sudah membaca, menunggu, _support_, dan me-review!

**A**my Suede: Pada akhirnya ada juga salah satu anggota FFN yang—telah lama menghuni tempat ini—memberi review nya kepada Author _newbie_ seperti diriku. Kalau begitu, selamat datang di dunia Nightmare, ya? Salam kenal. | Terima kasih atas pujian Anda, aku sungguh tersanjung, aku akan tetap berusaha mempertahankan apa yang menjadi pencitraan fict saya. | Anda kecewa? Kalau begitu saya minta maaf, namanya juga Author baru, belum menguasai segala hal yang berada di dalam FFN ini. Singkatan-singkatan yang berada di dalam 'WARNING' saja ada yang tidak ku mengerti. | Khusus untuk _**catatan pengalaman pribadi**_ saya, bukannya sudah diberitahukan saat peng-update-an Nightmare 12? Nah, sekarang pertanyaan saya kepada Anda adalah: **"Kenapa tidak memberitahu saya jika tidak boleh membuat mi-fict—mengenai pengalaman pribadi yang panjangnya hampir sebagian dari fict yang ditunggu-tunggu—dengan salah satu cara, yakni mengirimkan sebuah review kepada saya?"** Padahal saya telah memberi sebuah jangka panjang peng-update-an antara Nightmare 12 dengan Nightmare 13, lho. Apakah Anda baru membaca fict saya dalam Nightmare 13 ini? Saya tidak tahu. | Sebenarnya saya menulis 'pengalam pribadi' saya hanya untuk menggambarkan bagaimana kehidupan di sekolahku kepada para silent reader dan rewers yang non-log-in, tidak lebih dari itu. _Just for fun, girl_. | Terima kasih atas segala teguran Anda, teguran Anda sangat berarti untuk saya. | Jika boleh saya mengomentari tata cara bagaimana Anda menulis sebuah Review, tolong perhatikan kalimat dan intonasi yang Anda gunakan dalam menulis review. Review Anda memang concrit, sangat concrit, tapi bagimana cara Anda melontarkan kalimat Anda seperti ini, adalah salah besar. Anda menggunakan kalimat dan intonasi ini seperti sedang curcol sendiri tentang perasaan Anda yang sedang kesal—bukan kecewa, dan dapat dikatakan sebuah FLAME karena Anda menggunakan kata yang seakan-akan berbicara dengan nada yang sangat _nyolot_. Saya tidak suka. Dan satu lagi, tolong untuk menulis kata 'anda' dengan menggunakan huruf awal kapital. | Tolong juga besertakan bagaimana perasaan dan berbagai pertanyaan yang Anda ingin sampaikan atau _support_ melalui kotak review ini, jadi intinya, kotak review bukan sebagai alat untuk memberi concrit-an yang biasa atau pedas saja. Dan aku tidak menganggap review Anda ini sebagai sebuah FLAME, walau aku merasa tidak terima dengan bagaimana cara Anda menyampaikannya. | Aku marah? Tidak, justru aku sangat senang mendapat sebuah concrit, apalagi berasal dari Author yang sudah lama menghuni di Fandom Naruto. Aku kesal? Hmm... Bukankah Anda yang sedang merasa 'kesal' karena kesalahan yang saya perbuat? | _Your welcome_. | Terima kasih sudah ingin membaca dan memberi concrit dalam review Anda!

**K**arinHyuuga: Hn, kau reviewnya double, ya? Aku jadikan satu balasannya, boleh? | Tidak apa-apa review nya terlambat, yang penting kamu sudah me-review, 'kan? | Memangnya kamu sudah ulum? Bagaimana belajarnya bisa tidak? | Sasu? Memangnya kau dapat hipotesis dari mana sehingga menduga bahwa Sasu pelakunya? | Kalau Oro... Ini masih sebuah pertanyaan apakah Oro menjadi gila atau tidak. | Mana mungkin ada arwah yang sudah mati membalaskan dendamnya kepada kipas angin... Kalau masalah gentayangan sih... Bagaimana, ya? _Maybe yes, maybe no._ | Alurnya akan ku usahakan dibuat secara alami, kok. Tenang saja. | Maaf sudah menunggu lama peng-update-an dari fict ini. Minifict nya lucu? Bukannya menyebalkan dan membuat kamu terganggu? | Tugas yang kulakukan memang segitu, jika tidak percaya, tanya saja kepada teman satu kelasku yang bernasib sama denganku. | Hn? Kau se-iman denganku, atau tidak? | Hmm... menurutmu siapa lagi yang akan mati? | Curcol mu sangat bermutu, kok. Tidak seperti curcol-an yang kutulis. | Doa kan semoga update lagi pada hari Jumat tiap minggunya, ya? | Tanganku sudah lumayan sembuh, kok, terima kasih. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, menunggu, _support_, dan me-review!

**U**chiha Akira: Tidak perlu merasa kasihan, itu semua sudah menjadi makanan penutup akhir tahun di sekolahku, kok. | Masalah tentang reinkarnasi... Bagaimana, ya? Hmm... Boleh menjadi sekedar RAHASIA saja? Nanti kau juga akan tahu, kok. | Tambah penasaran? Semoga rasa penasaranmu akan terus berkembang menjadi rasa penasaran yang lebih besar, ya? | Maaf update-nya lama, jika kamu menjadi gila, yah... hanya dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa terdekat, 'kan? Bercanda. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meunggu, _support_, dan me-review!

**A**iko Kirisawa: Tidak apa-apa review-nya double, aku akan tetap menerimanya dengan senang hati. | Hmm... Kamu tahu tentang Aokigahara dari mana? Itu pun kalau aku boleh tahu. | Ah, jika mendengar cerita v-clip nya darimu, sepertinya memang menyeramkan. Kamu penggemar 'Nightmare', ya? Aku sudah men-download dan mendengar lagunya, temponya _slow_, tapi alunannya seperti _jazz_. Aku suka. | DiSidi? Maksudmu? Apakah kau salah tulis? | Doa kan aku semoga update-nya se-segera mungkin, ya? | Yoroshiku mo... | God bless you too. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, menunggu, support, dan me-review!

**N**attually: Halo juga, Ally! | Wah, terima kasih sudah membaca 'Lost In Nightmare' dari Nightmare 1 sampai Nightmare 13! Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi kepadamu. Aku sungguh bahagia mendengar kamu telah membaca fict 'L.I.N' ku ini yang dapat dibilang sudah berlayar hingga ke pertengahan samudera. | Terima kasih atas pujianmu! Aku akan selalu mempertahankan apa yang sudah menjadi pencitraan fict ini. Kamu suka cerita friendship yang menyenangkan, ya? | Answer for Concrit 1: Maafkan aku jika terdapat misstypo yang berada dalam tata cara penulisan nama yang berakhir sangat fatal. Bisa'kah kamu beritahu dimana miss typo itu berasal? Dari chapter berapa? | Answer for Concrit 2: Hmm... aku menulis WARNING seperti itu, hanya untuk sekedar memberitahukan jika nanti ada hal yang seperti itu, untuk jaga-jaga. Dan... Bagaimana, ya? Aku ini 'kan masih Author baru di Fandom Naruto, jadi... yah, intinya masih ada Author senior yang mendiami Fandom Naruto lebih lama daripadaku yang karyanya lebih bagus, elit, dan bermutu, serta memiliki banyak penggemar dan review. Terima kasih atas kritikan dan sarannya, ya? | Yup, keep writing for you too, Ally. Sepertinya kau suka menari-nari... | Review mu tidak mebuat ku tersinggung sedikit pun, kok, karena kamu menulisnya dengan sangat concrit dan membuat perasaanku senang. | Menggurui? Tidak, kok, sesama Author harus saling memberi concrit dan pujian satu sama lain, 'kan? Aku suka membaca review yang panjang-panjang dari para rewers, kok. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, support, dan me-review!

**U**chiha Sakura97: Reviewer baru? Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! Salam kenal. | Hmm... Review concrit-an dari mu dapat kuterima dengan senang hati karena kau menggunakan kata serta intonasi yang lebih baik dari Amy Suede. Aku suka. | Maaf jika curcol-an dariku yang satu itu cukup mengganggu, aku hanya sekedar _share_ mengenai kehidupanku di sekolah kepada para reader agar dapat lebih mengenal satu sama lain, _just it, no more._ | Oh iya, kalau boleh kukoreksi sedikit... judul dari fict yang kubuat adalah 'Lost In Nightmare', bukan 'Lost In Nightmire', tolong perhatikan, ya? Tapi aku sudah maklumi, kok, tenang saja. | Terima kasih atas sarannya, aku sangat terbantu. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak mempunyai blog. Kau memang reader yang baik. | Menyinggung? Tidak sedikit pun aku tersinggung mendengar celotehan darimu. | Doa kan aku semoga dapat update kilat sekali-dua kali, ya? | Terima kasih sudah membaca, menunggu, support, me-review, serta mem-Fave fict ini!

**N**othing-Name: Review mu singkat sekali... Aku jadi tertawa kecil membaca review dari mu. Kau boleh mengungkapan segala pertanyaan, _support_, dan perasaanmu saat membaca fict ini, kok. Jangan disimpan sendiri, 'kan Author(aku) juga ingin tahu pendapat dan reaksi dari para pembacanya. Tidak harus pujian dan concrit-an, 'kan? | 5 minggu berarti... sebulan lebih seminggu kau memngikuti story ini, ya? Terima kasih banyak. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, menunggu, dan me-review!

**R**ia-Chan: Maaf jika aku telat update, namanya juga seorang pelajar. #alasan | Tidak ada hantu? Aku junci hipotesis mu, ya? | Kau seperti tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain, ya... Tidak apa-apa, itu semua sudah menjadi makanan penutup di sekolah pada akhir tahun, kok. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, menunggu, dan me-review!

**S**iapapun: Tidak apa-apa, kelancangan Anda adalah sebuah concrit-an yang berarti bagi saya, yah... asalkan Anda mengemasi kata-kata yang menurut Anda lancang dengan susunan kata dan intonasi yang baik, saya suka. | Anda kecewa? Saya minta maaf, namanya juga Author baru di Fandom Naruto ini, aku masih memiliki banyak kesalahan yang bertebaran disana-sini. Apakah Anda seorang Author senior? Atau mungkin hanya sekedar reader atau silent reader yang menampakkan diri? Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare, ya? Salam kenal. | Mungkin ada juga yang kecewa, tapi ada juga yang tidak, karena aku hanya menge-_share_ hal-hal apa yang terjadi saat aku tidak meng-update fict ini dengan caraku sendiri. | Kata-kata Anda tidak menyakitkan hati saya, saya menerima concrit-an dan _complain_ Anda dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka. | Terima kasih atas segala saran, kritik, dan concrit-an Anda yang telah Anda lontarkan untuk saya. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, menunggu, support , me-review, dan memberi concrit-an yang berarti untuk masa depan saya dan fict ini!

**I**-chan The Anime Lover: Selalu serem? Padahal aku sengaja membuat adegan yang menyenangkan dan hangat agar tidak terllau fokus ke adegan seramnya. | Kasihan? Sama siapa? | Iya, halanganku sangat banyak, tapi sekarang sudah bebas. | Doakan aku semoga dapat update kilat, ya? | Terima kasih sudah membaca, support, dan me-review!

**M**ichelle : Bunuh-bunuhannya... di Nightmare ini ada, 'kan? | Lucu? Bagian mana yang lucu? | Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar dari kata 'iseng-iseng'. | Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**R**yuchii Chocolate: Hmm... kau tidak tahu harus membalas review mu dengan kata apa. Tapi, yang pasti aku akan selalu meng-update fict ini hingga tamat, kok. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, support, dan me-review!

**C**hintya Hatake-chan: Terima kasih sudah memuji fict ini. Pasti akan selalu dilanjutkan, kok. Tenang saja. | Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**S**aitou ayumu uchiha: Yah, mungkin kau kebetulan ketinggalan membaca fict ini pada saat aku sedang sibuk-sibuknya hingga tanggal main fict ini jadi hancur seketika. | Kalau mengenai seseorang yang mirip dengan Sasuke itu masih rahasia. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, sabar menunggu, support, dan me-review!

**OK, pembalasan review selesai sudah! Dan itu pertanda jariku sudah keriting tidak jelas karena membalas segitu banyak dan panjang balasan review yang di atas.  
>Jujur. Aku sangat lelah.<strong>

**Ya, sudahlah. Semoga Nightmare 14 ini berkenan di hati Anda sekalian. Akhir kata, boleh minta review nya lagi? Aku tidak akan pernah bosan untuk membaca dan membalas semua review dari kalian.**

**Terima kasih telah membaca Nightmare 14 ini…  
>See you soon at Nightmare 15!<br>Sorry for all miss typo(s)!  
>I will correct it later!<strong>

**Signature,**

**Huicergo Montediesberg**


	15. Nightmare 15: Is this Triangle Love?

**Don't Like Don't Read (DLDR)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**©NARUTO  
>SasuSaku fic<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**** :  
>Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Story****:  
>L <strong>O **S **T **I **N **N **I **G **H **T **M** A** R** E**  
><strong>Huicergo Montediesberg™<br>("This story is MINE")  
>("I'm just borrow the character from Kishimoto-sensei")<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Genre****:  
>Romance, Horror, Mystery, Crime<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Rated****:  
>T – M<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Warning(s****):  
>GaJe, Abal-abal, Miss Typo(s), OOC, OC, Sampah, EyD dan Diksi ancur, Tidak berbobot, and Many More<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Read and Enjoy it**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHTMARE 15**

**Is This Scene Was Named Triangle Love?**

Suara hujan yang semakin lama semakin lebat membuat petir dari berbagai arah menggelegar hingga ke gendang telinga siapa saja yang berada di bawahnya. Sedangkan di dalam villa menghasilkan suara langkah kaki seseorang yang sedang berjalan cepat menelusuri setiap bagian ruangan yang ada yang bermula dari pintu masuk seseorang berambut raven sedang menggendong seorang perempuan bermahkotakan _soft pink_ sambil berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

Jika kita melihat ke arah belakang pemuda emo itu, kita dapat menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut jabrik kuning dengan tiga buah garis di setiap pipinya yang berkulit tan sedang mengikuti arah jalan teman yang berada di belakangnya. Dan di belakang pemuda itu terdapat seorang pemuda yang berambut seperti nanas—karena diikat satu ke belakang—sedang menggendong seorang perempuan juga yang berambut hitam panjang di balik punggungnya.

Mereka berlima terus menelusuri setiap lekuk villa yang diiringi dengan nafas yang terenggal-senggal, naik ke lantai dua dengan menggunakan tangga, dan tibalah mereka di lorong lantai dua.

Sasuke—pemuda berambut raven yang berada di posisi depan—menolehkan kepalanya ke arah temannya di belakang. "Shikamaru, kau rawat Hinata di kamarmu. Setelah mengurusi Sakura, aku juga akan memeriksa Hinata dan memberikan obat yang kubawa." Mata elangnya melihat ke arah Naruto. "Dobe, kau ikut aku."

"Mendokusai."

"Yosh!"

Dan mereka pun berpencar ke dalam ruangan yang sudah dikomandokan oleh Sasuke tadi. Shikamaru menuju ke kamarnya untuk merawat Hinata, serta Naruto dan Sasuke menuju ke kamar mereka untuk merawat Sakura.

Saat mendekat ke arah pintu masuk, Naruto membukakan pintu kamar tanpa disuruh oleh Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Setelah masuk ke dalam kamar, Sasuke segera menidurkan Sakura di atas tempat tidur lalu menutupi kaki hingga lehernya dengan selimut sehingga membuat badan Sakura tetap hangat walau suhu tubuhnya telah menurun drastis dari biasanya karena hujan—atau bisa dibilang badai yang menimpa lingkungan sekitar mereka tanpa ampun.

Melihat Sasuke telah menempatkan Sakura di atas tempat tidur, Naruto menutup pintu kamar dari dalam. Secara perlahan, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura yang dimana Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan kotak P3K yang ia bawa untuk situasi yang tidak dapat diduga seperti ini.

"Tenanglah, Sakura-chan... kau pasti tidak apa-apa, kau hanya pingsan... nanti pasti akan segera sadar," kata Naruto sembari membiarkan tangan kanannya bergerak sendiri untuk menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura serta menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto sedikit pun, Sasuke menepuk sebelah pundaknya dari belakang. Membuat pemuda jabrik kuning ini terkesiap.

"Permisi, Naruto. Aku akan menanganinya."

"Oh, ya, tentu." Naruto menggeser posisinya dan duduk di tepi ranjang—di samping kaki Sakura yang tertutupi selimut hangat.

Tanpa memperhatikan sahabat sejak kecilnya yang sering bertingkah konyol itu, Sasuke langsung memberi sedikit minyak angin di wajah putih mulus milik Sakura. Berharap ia akan segera sadar. Saat tangannya bergerak untuk memberi minyak angin di dahinya, Sasuke merasa ada keganjalan pada tubuh Sakura.

"Suhu tubuhnya panas."

Tatapan mata Naruto langsung terfokus ke arah Sasuke. "Hah? Kok bisa?"

Sasuke langsung memeriksa Sakura dengan cara yang ia pelajari dari kecil, yakni membuka kedua bola mata Sakura dengan salah satu tangannya, menaruh telunjuknya di depan hidung Sakura—untuk mengetahui temperatur tubuh dan tekanan nafasnya, serta meletakkan salah satu tangannya di dahi Sakura dan satunya lagi di dahinya.

Setelah selesai memeriksa, tangan besar Sasuke memegang pucuk kepala Sakura—sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Naruto tadi, dan menatap wajah Sakura yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang. "Dia demam,"

Arah pandangannya masih menuju ke arah Sasuke berada. "Bukannya ia hanya pingsan? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi demam seperti ini?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya menunduk. "Mungkin salah satu faktor pendukungnya adalah karena kondisi dan daya tahan tubuh Sakura yang lemah, jadi ia tidak dapat menahan lebih lama serangan dari berbagai penyakit dari lingkungan sekitarnya. Ditambah ia pingsan, maka leluasalah 'mereka'."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "_Mereka?_"

"Iya, penyakit yang ingin menyerang tubuh Sakura maksudnya."

Dapat dilihat sekarang mulut Naruto berubah bentuk yang dapat diduga ia sedang berkata 'oh', tapi tidak mengeluarkan suara baritone-nya.

Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sedang mengambil sebuah termometer dari dalam kotak P3K-nya dan memasukkan ujungnya untuk mengukur suhu tubuh Sakura sekarang ini. Sasuke bergegas ke dalam kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar villa-nya untuk mengambil beberapa air dingin yang ditaruh di suatu tempat beserta sebuah handuk kecil berwarna putih yang masih di tangannya.

Tangan Sasuke merendam handuk kecil tersebut ke dalam air, memerasnya hingga air dingin yang meresap ke handuk itu keluar—menyisakan sedikit air di dalamnya, melipatnya hingga membentuk persegi panjang yang sedikit tebal, dan meletakkannya di atas kening Sakura yang panas.

Sasuke menengok ke arah Naruto yang sedari tadi memang melihatnya. "Naruto, kau jaga Sakura dulu sementara aku akan pergi ke kamar Shikamaru untuk melihat keadaan Hinata," perintah Sasuke kepada sahabatnya.

"OK," jawab Naruto seraya menganggukkan kepalanya secara pasti mengenai jawaban yang ia berikan.

Dengan sigap, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kamarnya sambil membawa kotak P3K di tangan kanannya setelah menyerahkan Sakura kepada Naruto saat ia pergi memeriksa keadaan Hinata yang berada di kamar Shikamaru.

"Tenanglah, Sakura-chan. Selama Sasuke memeriksa Hinata, aku akan menjagamu sebentar," ucap Naruto seraya mengelus pipi mulus Sakura perlahan dengan disertai tatapan kasih sayang yang sepertinya dalam melebihi apapun.

Dan adegan tersebut tertangkap oleh sepasang mata onyx yang kelam dan setajam elang sebelum pintu kamar tertutup dengan rapat, sempurna.

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

Di dalam kamar Shikamaru, Hinata sedang terbaring di atas ranjang dengan tatapan mata yang sayu. Mulutnya terbuka seperti sedang bercakap kepada Shikamaru yang menemaninya. Duduk di sebelahnya. Percakapan mereka tidak berangsur lama sebelum seseorang datang membuka pintu kamar mereka.

"Permisi, semoga aku tidak mengganggu perbincangan kalian."

Pemuda yang bernama Shikamaru menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu yang dibuka oleh seseorang dari luar. "Oh, Sasuke, silakan masuk."

"Hn." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar setelah menutup pintu secara perlahan dan mendekat ke arah Shikamaru yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di sebelah Hinata. Ia berdiri dengan posisi menghadap teman satu geng-nya yang paling malas. "Boleh aku memeriksanya sebentar?"

Shikamaru mengangkat kedua alisnya sesaat. "Memangnya kau kemari dengan membawa kotak P3K ke sini untuk apa?"

Dengusan kecil dan pelan terdengar dari arah Sasuke. "Kalau begitu... bisa menggeser sebentar?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Shikamaru menggeser sedikit menjauh dari Hinata. Matanya mengamati cara Sasuke menangani Hinata secara seksama.

"Hyuuga-san, aku akan mengecek kondisimu terlebih dahulu, maaf jika lancang." Perkataan Sasuke hanya dijawab dengan anggukkan lemah dari Hinata.

Tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak untuk memegang dahinya dan memeriksa melalui bola matanya. Sasuke pun memberitahu kesimpulan yang ia tangkap dari proses pemeriksaannya, "Dia tidak apa-apa. Badannya melemah karena tadi ia sempat mengeluarkan kembali makanan yang ia makan sehingga perutnya kosong dan kepalanya terasa pusing."

"O-Oh..." respon Shikamaru kagum akan sahabatnya yang dimana keahliannya tidak dapat diragukan lagi.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah obat dari kotak P3K-nya yang ber-indikasi meringankan sakit kepala, pusing, dan sebagainya, lalu memberikannya kepada Shikamaru. "Beri dia obat ini setelah perutnya terisi nanti, dan suruh dia istirahat yang lebih."

Shikamaru membaca sekilas keterangan-keterangan yang tertera pada kemasan obat itu.

"Baiklah, tugasku sudah selesai... Kalau begitu, aku permisi." Sasuke melengos pergi menuju keluar kamar ini. Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya, sama seperti yang Naruto lakukan di ruangan yang lain.

"Tolong temani Hinata sebentar, aku akan menyuruh pelayan villa ini membuatkan bubur untuk Hinata," ucap Shikamaru sembari menahan posisi tangannya yang berada di pundak Sasuke.

Tangan kanan Sasuke menepis pelan tangan Shikamaru yang berada di salah satu pundaknya. "Tidak perlu. Kau jaga saja Hinata, biar nanti aku menyuruh Naruto untuk memesan pesananmu." Ia membuka daun pintu dan beranjak keluar ruangan.

Shikamaru memasang wajah bertanya-tanya. "Kenapa harus Naruto?"

"Karena Sakura mendadak demam, jadi aku harus merawatnya sesegera mungkin agar lekas sembuh." Tidak lama kemudian, pintu tertutup secara sempurna. Meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih belum dapat mencerna dengan sempurna perkataan Sasuke yang singkat dan cepat tadi.

Senyuman canggungnya melengkung secara strategis di bibirnya. "Hee... _thanks a lot_." Lalu Shikamaru kembali duduk di tempat duduknya dan menemani Hinata yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kembali ke kamar—dimana Naruto sedang merawat Sakura sebentar. _Yeah_, **hanya** sebentar. Ia tak mengerti apa yang sedang ia rasakan. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Ingin rasanya ia menghancurkan apa saja benda di sekelilingnya karena melihat suatu adegan sebelum ia menutup dengan rapat pintu kamarnya.

_Apakah itu tandanya suka? Apakah yang ia rasakan sekarang ini adalah... perasaan cinta?_

Ia sama sekali tak mengerti perasaan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang karena ia tak pernah merasakan yang namanya 'cinta' sebelumnya. Bingung. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena frustasi, kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri yang genius, tapi jika soal cinta... ia kalah. Tidak tahu. Tidak mengerti.

Tidak terasa pada akhirnya ia telah berdiam diri di depan pintu kamar villa-nya. Sasuke berusaha melupakan dan membuang jauh-jauh apa yang ia rasakan dan ia pikirkan sedari tadi. Berusaha fokus akan apa yang akan ia lakukan kepada Sakura saat merawatnya nanti. Daun pintu pun ia buka dengan sopannya dan masuk ke dalam. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa ada seseorang mendekat ke arahnya, mereflekskan dirinya untuk menoleh ke belakang. "Sasuke, kau sudah kembali."

"Hn." Arah pandangan matanya beralih menuju tangan Naruto yang menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa yang sedang tanganmu lakukan?"

Mendengar kalimat pertanyaan dari Sasuke, Naruto memandang apa yang telah dilakukan tangannya, lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "A-Oh, ini, aku tadi hanya ingin menyesuaikan suhu tubuhku dengan Sakura saja." Otaknya memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk dilontarkan. "Agar suhu tubuhnya sesuai denganku saja, biar cepat sembuh," ucap Naruto dengan sedikit gemetar dalam kalimatnya.

Sasuke memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ke kiri. "Menyesuaikan?"

"I-iya." Naruto merasa tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan yang terjadi di antara mereka. "Sudahlah, Sasuke, jangan bertanya seperti itu... 'kan aku jadi merasa tidak enak."

"Hn." Sasuke meletakkan kotak P3K-nya di atas sebuah meja kecil di samping kepala ranjang, lalu ia membalikkan badannya ke arah Naruto. "Oh, lebih baik kau memesan dua mangkuk _porridge_ kepada para pelayan villa ini. Yang satu untuk Sakura dan yang satunya lagi untuk Hinata."

"_Yes, sir!_ Aku juga mau menjenguk Hinata untuk melihat keadaannya. Permisi." Dengan terburu-buru, Naruto melesat pergi ke luar ruangan dan menutup pintu secara perlahan.

Setelah berada di luar, Naruto menyenderkan badannya di daun pintu kamarnya. "Ada apa denganku?" Naruto melipat tangan di depan dadanya. "Aku 'kan hanya memperhatikan sahabat kecilku yang sedang sakit, tapi kenapa aku sendiri merasa aneh dan berdebar-debar saat Sasuke melihat tanganku yang..."

Seketika muka Naruto bersemu merah, mengingat apa yang tadi tangannya lakukan terhadap tangan Sakura. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ah... sudahlah, tidak perlu dipikirkan. Lebih baik memesan bubur untuk Sakura dan Hinata. _Plus,_ untuk diriku sendiri." Dan Naruto pun melenggang pergi menuju lantai satu villa untuk melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Kita kembali ke dalam kamar dimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke tengah memandang Haruno Sakura yang sedang terbaring di atas ranjang dengan tatapan mata yang susah diartikan dengan rangkaian kata-kata manusia. Lalu, ia pun tersadar akan suatu hal dan memandang seluruh pakaiannya dari atas sampai bawah yang telah ternoda oleh 'suatu hal' dari manusia. Darah.

Sasuke pun ber-inisiatif untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang berada di dalam tas yang ia bawa. Karena Sakura sedang tertidur dengan sebuah kompresan pereda demam di keningnya, jadi Sasuke langsung melepas dan mengenakan pakaiannya tanpa masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia memasukkan bajunya yang telah ternoda ke dalam tas kosong yang sengaja ia bawa untuk memisahkan baju kotor dengan baju bersihnya.

_Tunggu_. Bagaimana dengan Sakura?

Mata onyx Sasuke memandang Sakura sesaat dan mengambil sepasang piyama yang berada di dalam tasnya, ber-inisiatif untuk mengganti pakaian Sakura. Ia mendekat ke arah Sakura—berdiri di samping tepi kasur, berpikir sejenak. Pada akhirnya, ia pun mengganti pakaian Sakura dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkannya dan... selesai sudah.

Ia mengambil kompresan yang sudah menghangat akibat suhu tubuh di kening Sakura, memasukkannya kembali ke air dingin, memerasnya, dan meletakkannya kembali di dahinya. Seketika, Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang agak pucat—membuat kulit putih Sakura semakin memutih dilihatnya.

Jari telunjuknya mengelus pipi Sakura sejenak. _Halus_. Lalu berubah menjadi memegang pipinya. _Kecil_. Dengan sigap, Sasuke menarik tangannya dari pipi Sakura dan memerhatikan telapak tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memegang pipi sahabat sejak kecilnya. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Dan apa yang tadi ia lakukan?

Sasuke menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di sana. "Sakura, lekas bangun, ada yang ingin aku konsultasikan denganmu." Suara Sasuke terdengar kecil dan sedikit gemetar. Hampir tak terdengar.

Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura dengan erat dan mendekatkan bibirnya yang tipis dan dingin pada tangan Sakura. Memejamkan matanya. Berharap yang akan menjadi konsultan segala pertanyaannya segera membuka mata atau minimal mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"Sa... su... ke..."

Mendengar suara yang terdengar lemah, membuat kepala Sasuke terangkat dan melihat ke arah sumber suara. "Sakura, kau sudah bangun?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah. "Seperti yang kau lihat," ucapnya dengan suara yang masih terdengar parau.

"Sasuke! Buburnya sudah jadi!" ucap Naruto sembari membuka pintu yang dimana salah satu tangannya sedang membawa sebuah nampan yang berisikan dua mangkuk bubur yang masih hangat. Suaranya membuat Sasuke dan Sakura menengok ke arahnya.

Mata aquamerine Naruto melihat Sakura yang sedang melihatnya. "Hah, Sakura-chan, kau sudah bangun?" Ia berjalan mendekat menuju ke kedua temannya sesudah menutup pintu. Tanpa disengaja, Ia melihat kedua tangan Sasuke yang sedang menggengam erat tangan Sakura. "A-apa yang sedang tanganmu lakukan, Sasuke?"

Tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun, Sasuke menjawab, "Sama seperti jawaban yang kau berikan sebelumnya. _Menyamakan suhu tubuhku dengan Sakura agar lekas sembuh_."

"A-ahaha... iya, ya," kata Naruto sembari tersenyum dan tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Oh, iya, ini buburnya." Ia memberikan semangkuk bubur kepada teman berambut raven-nya.

Sasuke melihat semangkuk yang masih berada di atas nampan yang Naruto bawa. "Satunya lagi tidak kau berikan kepada Hinata?"

"Kalau Hinata punya sudah kuberikan kepada Shikamaru, kok," tutur Naruto dengan percaya dirinya seraya mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn. Bagus."

Dapat dipastikan, sekarang Sakura sedang memancarkan raut wajah bertanya-tanya. "Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Hinata?" Suaranya masih parau.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya. "Dia tidak apa-apa. Perutnya hanya kosong karena saat di ruang makan ia sempat memuntahkan kembali makanan yang ia makan, sehingga tubuhnya menjadi lemas seketika." Ia berusaha menjelaskan dengan sangat detail dan jujur.

Sakura menghela nafas lega setelah mendengar tuturan dari sang Dokter Uchiha. "Yokatta..."

"Justru yang harus dikhawatirkan sekarang adalah dirimu, Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto yang disetujui oleh anggukkan kepala Sasuke.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah dan polos.

"Sakura-chan, memangnya kau tidak merasakannya sendiri? Kau itu sedang demam, tahu?"

"Oh..." respon Sakura singkat terhadap pernyataan Naruto. Dan itu membuat Naruto menepuk dahinya dengan sangat kencang sehingga membuat kepalanya pusing sendiri.

Saat Naruto sibuk menepuk dahinya sendiri, Sasuke membantu Sakura merubah posisinya—yang tadi tidur menjadi duduk. "Kau harus makan ini," katanya yang menyerupai sebuah perintah singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Pemuda ber-iris onyx—bernama Uchiha Sasuke—mulai menyuapi Sakura secara perlahan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat salah satu adegan saat bercanda yang membawa suatu hal yang menyangkut dirinya. "Hn, satu hal yang ingin kuperjelas. Buah kesukaanku itu tomat, bukan apel."

Naruto yang sedang serius melahap semangkuk buburnya tertawa kecikikan. "Oh, mengenai itu sebenarnya aku dan Sakura sengaja menyebut buah apel sebagai buah kesukaanmu hanya untuk mengerjainya." Ia tertawa. "Tapi tak kusangka ia mudah percaya begitu saja."

Sasuke mendengus. "Kalian itu..."

Pemuda berambut jabrik kuning ber-inisiatif untuk menepuk pundak sahabat emo-nya. "Sudahlah, Teme... Kami juga tahu, kok, kalau buah kesuakaanmu itu tomat. Iya, 'kan, Sakura?"

"Un." Sakura tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, lupakan. Kau harus menghabiskan buburmu ini dahulu baru bicara." Sasuke kembali menyuapi Sakura dan begitu pula dengan Naruto yang melanjutkan kegiatan makan makananannya yang tertunda.

Saat menyuapi Sakura satu sendok demi satu sendok, Sasuke kembali memutar berbagai macam pertanyaan mengenai perasaan yang ia tadi rasakan beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan sepertinya, ia memang harus mengkonsultasikannya kepada Sakura.

Bola mata obsidian-nya memperhatikan pakaian Sakura yang tadi sempat ia ganti dengan piyama-nya. Yang menjadi pertanyaan Sasuke sekarang adalah _mengapa Naruto tidak menyadari pakaian yang Sakura kenakan? Bukankan Naruto pernah melihat diriku saat memakai piyama itu saat menginap di rumahku?_ Seharusnya saat Naruto melihat Sakura memakai piyama Sasuke, ia menanyai segala macam hal yang tidak wajar yang berada tepat di depan matanya. Bukankah itu Naruto?

Tiba-tiba suara Naruto membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut. "Teme! Aku mau ke kamar Shikamaru dulu, ya!" ucapnya seraya menaruh semangkuk bubur yang sudah ia telan semua isinya di atas sebuah lemari kecil tepat di sebelah kepala ranjang.

"Memangnya kau ingin apa ke sana?"

"Aku ingin berbincang-bincang sedikit dengan Shikamaru dan melihat keadaan Hinata tentunya." Naruto memberikan senyuman sumringahnya.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bukankah kau sudah ke sana?"

"Iya, tapi aku hanya memberikan semangkuk bubur untuk mereka." Sebelum Sasuke bertanya lagi, Naruto melanjutkan perkatannya—yang juga berupa jawaban dari pertanyaan yang Sasuke ingin lontarkan. "Tadi aku lama karena aku melihat cara para pelayan menghidangkan sebuah bubur. Hitung-hitung... aku belajar dan mengetahui cara membuat bubur yang baik dan benar."

Melihat Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya—menangkap apa yang diucapkan olehnya, Naruto bergegas keluar dari kamar—dengan sedikit terkesan buru-buru—sembari mengucapkan salam perpisahan. "Jaa, Sasuke!"

Dan pintu pun tertutup.

"Apa maksudnya? Kenapa ia terburu-buru seperti itu? Dasar," gerutu Sasuke yang mirip sebuah gumam semata.

"Pasti di dalam kepalamu kamu berpikir kenapa Naruto tidak menyadari aku memakai piyamamu."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka. "Sakura... Dari mana kau tahu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang datar.

Sakura tersenyum tipis yang sangat terlihat di wajahnya. "Karena itu semua terpancar dari raut wajahmu, Sasuke." Sakura sedikit menyombongkan diri. "Aku hebat, 'kan?" Sekarang keadaan Sakura sudah mulai membaik _slow but sure_.

Sasuke memandang takjub seorang Haruno Sakura. "Ya, hebat. Sangat hebat." Sasuke melanjutkan perkatannya, "Jadi menurutmu, kenapa Naruto tidak menyadarinya? Apakah ia sudah rabun?"

Perempuan soft pink yang menjadi lawan bicaranya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Bukan seperti itu juga, Sasuke... Mungkin karena Naruto sudah tahu jika ia bertanya kau akan menjawab seperti apa, maka dari itu ia tidak bertanya kepadamu."

"Heh, seperti bukan Naruto saja." Sasuke membuang pandangannya ke arah yang lain.

Sakura mengangguk setuju dengan perlahan. "Yah, memang seperti bukan Naruto yang biasanya. Tapi itu juga pertanda bahwa ia tahu diri." Sakura mengacungkan jarinya ke Sasuke.

"_Yeah_, sedikit perubahan." Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Memangnya Naruto biasanya tidak tahu diri?" Sasuke kembali bertanya. Kali ini benar-benar bukan pertanyaan yang seperti Sasuke biasanya. Bisa dibilang, kali ini Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan polos yang mampu membuat Sakura tertawa.

"Sebenarnya dia itu bukan tidak tahu diri, tapi kurang mengoreksi diri sendiri."

Sasuke kembali terhenyak di dalam pikirannya. "Mengoreksi diri, ya..."

Sakura yang merasa aneh akan raut wajah dan perkataan Sasuke yang sulit diartikan maupun dijelaskan, secara cepat merubah raut wajahnya yang ceria menjadi was-was memperhatikan wajah tampan sahabat raven-nya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan hati-hati. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Sakura kembali bertanya saat mata elang Sasuke yang kelam menatap dalam emerald miliknya.

"Sakura," Sasuke merangkai kalimatnya dengan sangat hati-hati di dalam otaknya yang genius. "Ada yang ingin aku konsultasikan berdua denganmu."

Bola mata jade Sakura melihat bola mata obsidian yang berada tepat di depan mata yang sedang menatapnya dengan serius dan penuh kasih sayang.

Tapi juga terlihat sendu. Dan kesepian.

_~Lost In Nightmare~_

**Tsutzuku**

**To Be Continued…**

Hari Minggu | Jakarta, 5 Agustus 2012 | Pukul 12.46 WIB

**CBR****:**

**... #keringatdingin**

**A-apa kabar, minna-san? Sehat? Lama tak bertemu, ya? #lamabangetmalah  
>Sepertinya aku Nightmare kali ini bisa dibilang sedikit, ya? Tak apalah, yang penting <em>sensational<em>. #korbaniklan  
>OK, aku tidak tahu lagi harus membicarakan apa, yang pasti sekarang ini aku sedang terserang virus WB alias <strong>_**Writer Block**_**!  
>Ide sudah ada, tapi malas untuk mengetik! Mana tugas banyak pula... #alasan!<strong>

**Yah, intinya aku minta maaf karena keterlambatan updateku.  
>Mana ini chapter tidak ada mystery dan horror nya sama sekali lagi, yang ada hanya tanda-tanda bahwa chapter depan akan ada <strong>_**soft romance**_** dari SasuSaku untuk kalian yang menyukai genre romance dalam fict ini.  
>OK, bagi penggemar mystery dan horror pasti sangat kecewa, aku tahu itu... maaf, ya? Untuk sementara waktu kalian harus mengalah dulu dengan para penggemar romance, tidak masalah, 'kan?<strong>

**Untuk adegan Sasuke mengganti pakaian Sakura aku skip, ya... Soalnya ini rating T dan aku usahakan untuk dibuat seaman mungkin mengingat hari ini masih hari dimana umat muslim berpuasa. Tapi jika daya imajinasi kalian tiba-tiba melambung tinggi nan jauh, yah... dosa ditanggung sendiri, ya! Author lepas tangan. #tidakbertanggungjawab**

**Hmm... #mendadakpikiranblank  
>Langsung balasan review saja, ya?<br>Bagi yang merasa mengirimkan review untuk fict ini...**

_**So, check this out!**_

**K**udo Widya-chan Edogawa: Maaf jalan ceritanya tambah tidak jelas dan semakin terbelit-belit, atau mungkin tidak nyambung. #smile | Mana mungkin Sasuke yang melakukannya, pembantaian itu 'kan terjadi dua puluh tiga tahun yang lalu, yah... bisa dibilang saat Orochimaru masih perjaka-lah... | Tidak apa-apa kalau lupa untuk me-review, sekarang tolong di review, ya? #ngarep | Yah, pada akhirnya aku menjadikan ruang terakhir itu sebagai sumber segala mystery-nya, padahal ide ruangan terakhir itu sangat tiba-tiba dan entah kenapa muncul begitu saja saat aku mengetik fict ini. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, menunggu, support, dan me-review!

**E**unike Yuen: Terima kasih banyak! Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare, ya! Aku sungguh tak menyangka kalau Author senior sepertimu bersedia untuk membaca fict-ku yang masih butuh kritik dan saran agar menjadi lebih baik lagi ke depannya. Apakah ada yang kurang dari fict-ku ini? Katakan saja dalam review-mu. #smile | Tidak apa-apa, aku adalah Author yang juga suka membaca dan membalas review yang panjang-panjang, kok. | Silakan di Fave, terima kasih! | Terima kasih sudah membaca, support, serta me-review!

**B**erlian Cahyadi: Maaf, kali ini harus menunggu lama lagi! Apalagi sekarang lagi adegan mellow-mellow-nya, pasti kau tidak suka. Tapi, tolong dipahami ucapanku sebelum kolom balasan review ini, ya? | Fict humor-mu sudah ku-review, kok. Semangat yah buat kelanjutan fict-nya! Jangan lupa perhatikan tata bahasa dan EYD, OK? | Terima kasih sudah menunggu, membaca, support, dan me-review!

**I**-chan The Anime Lover: Hai, Ines! Sudah lama tidak membalas PM-ku, nih... Kemana saja? Sibuk, ya? | Kenapa Oro bunuh diri? Hmm... mungkin karena dia tidak sanggup menahan beban berat atas kesalahan-kesalahn yang telah ia perbuat. *ngawur* Jika ingin tahu kepastiannya, silakan bertanya kepada Orochimaru-nya saja langung, ya? | Kematian Ino dan Sai hingga saat ini masih dalam ruang otopsi. #gayabicarapembacaberita | Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak hebat-hebat banget, kok... Sekarang lukaku sudah sembuh. Terima kasih klinik Tong Fang! #PLAK #ngawur #lupakan | Terima kasih sudah menunggu, membaca, support, dan me-review!

**K**arinHyuuga: Panggil aku Cergo saja, jangan senpai... kata itu terlalu formal dan bertingkat tinggi untukku. | Aa... Adegan pembunuhannya terlalu sadis, ya? Maaf yah... tapi untung masih aman. | Baik juga, kok, ulum-nya... naik kelas, tidak? Pasti naiklah yah... | Sempat keriting, sih...tapi langsung lurus kembali saat mengistirahatkan jari. Yang pastinya, aku tidak pernah merasa lelah untuk mengetik balasan review kalian semua, kok! | Aku juga sudah tahu, buah kesukaan Sasuke itu tomat, tapi... yah, sudah tahu di chapter ini, 'kan? | Horror dan mystery akan meredup sedikit di beberapa adegan nanti, tapi nanti pasti akan muncul lagi, kok. Sabar saja... | Memangnya kamu suka dengan mi-fict buatanku? Tapi memang sudah tamat, kok, mi-fict-nya. #smile | Terima kasih sudah menunggu, membaca, support, dan me-review!

**N**othing-Name: Kamu bisa me-review untuk menge-share kepadaku bagaimana perasaanmu saat membaca fict ini, kok. Dan berbagai macam saran dan kritik yang berguna untukku, seperti misstypo, kata yang tidak mudah dimengerti, dan lain-lain. | Maaf, tidak dapat meng-update dengan cepar seperti yang kau inginkan. | Terima kasih sudah menunggu, membaca, support, menyukai, dan me-review!

**R**ena Haruno: Sama-sama. Setiap orang yang mengirimkan review ke saya pasti akan saya balas, kok. Tenang saja. | Terima kasih sudah menyukai jalan ceritanya, semoga tidak semakin membingungkan, rumit, dan tambah tidak masuk akal dan logika, ya? | Untuk ceritanya... yang pasti, sesuai dengan segala imajinasiku untuk fict ini. Hmm.. mungkin tamatnya masih lama. Mungkin. Tapi, aku juga takut kalau kepanjangan malah jadi garing lagi. | Tidak perlu kagum, aku orangnya terbuka, kok. Kalau orang itu memberi saran dan kritik demi kebaikanku dan fict ini secara baik-baik, pasti akan kuterima dengan senang hati. | Aku selalu baca seluruh review yang masuk, kok. Review lagi, ya! Oh iya, panggil aku Cergo saja, agar tidak terlalu formal. | Terima kasih sudah menunggu, membaca, menyukai, support, dan me-review!

**Z**en Nekosuki: Hai, Gha! Lama tak jumpa juga! Mungkin kali ini lama banget, ya? Oh iya, kamu double review, nih. | Untunglah mystery dan horror-nya terasa, dan maaf, aku tidak bisa meng-update dalam jangka waktu yang pendek. Kepanjangan, iya. | Tampaknya kau kelihatan lebih nyaman me-review menggunakan nama Zen Nekosuki, ya? | Terima kasih sudah menunggu, membaca, support, menyukai, dan me-review!

**S**indi 'Kucing Pink: Aa... Bukannya gila sama psiko itu hampir sama, ya? Atau aku yang salah nalar? | Kalau Orochimaru mati, yah... 'kan masih ada para pemuda dan pemudi yang masih hidup itu. | Hah? Memangnya Naruto di Nightmare 14 sifatnya kelihatan aneh, ya? Aneh di mananya? | Terima kasih sudah menunggu, membaca, menyukai, support, dan me-review!

**A**sakura: Jalan ceritaku masih biasa-biasa saja, kok. Tambah rumit dan semakin tidak masuk akal malah. Mungkin. | Menurutmu pelakunya siapa? | Terima kasih sudah menunggu, membaca, menyukai, support, dan me-review!

**A**nka-chan: Reviewer baru! Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare, ya! Semoga betah membacanya dan sering muncul di dalam kotak review! | Fict 'L.I.N'-nya masih akan terus di-update, kok. Tenang saja. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, support, dan me-review!

**R**ia-chan: Tidak apa-apa, aku bicaranya sembari bercanda juga, kok. | Hmm... good-good-nya itu datar banget yah kesannya? | Panggil aku Cergo saja, OK? | Terima kasih sudah menunggu, membaca, support, dan me-review!

**A**ya-Chan Dattebane: Baru review? Tidak apa-apa, asal tidak lupa terus-terusan saja. Bercanda. Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare, ya? Salam kenal juga! | Apakah jalan ceritanya bertambah rumit dan tidak masuk akal? Semoga saja iya. | Hn? Padahal sudah aku kurangi adegan sadistic-nya, tapi masih terasa jijik, ya? | Terima kasih sudah menunggu, membaca, support, menyukai, dan me-review!

**R**yuchii Chocolate: Masih bingung? Alur ceritanya tambah rumit, ya? | Update-ku lama karena terkena serangan virus WB dan sabulan lebih yang lalu aku kecelakaan, makanya jadi speerti ini. #maksud? | Terima kasih sudah menunggu, membaca, support, menyukai, dan me-review!

**A**iko Kirisawa: Wah, baca Animonster juga, ya? Sama dong! Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak membeli majalah Animons lagi, karena animenya tidak ada yang dapat (menarik) (perhatianku) sekarang ini. Menurutku. | Lagu Nightmare yang kau sarankan sudah kudengarkan, kok. Lagunya enak, dan setiap hari saat aku menulis fict 'L.I.N' ini aku selalu mendengar lagu itu. Terima kasih, ya! | Aku belum dewasa, aku masih berumur 16 tahun. ._. | Terima kasih atas pengoreksiannya mengenai miss typo yang bertebaran di dalam rentetan fit ini! | Maaf, jika Oro menjijikan, dia memang tiap hari memang selalu terlihat menjijikan, bahkan bisa lebih menjijikan lagi. | Terima kasih sudah menunggu, membaca, support, dan me-review!

**U**chiha Akira: Yah, karena tertawa terlebih dahulu sebelum stress itu sangat membantu untuk merigankan otak. #ngawur | Tidak tahu tuh, si Orochimaru memang selalu tidak jelas orangnya. Aku juga bingung. Menurutmu Orochimaru kenapa? | Tomat itu buah, kok. Kenapa aku membuat Naruto dan Sakura bilang buah kesukaan si Sasuke itu apel sudah tahu, 'kan, alasanya dalam chapter ini? | Bukan terkilir, tapi kecelakaan. Ceritanya panjang, Teman. Itu adalah kecelakaan terparah yang pernah kualami sepanjang hidupku di dunia ini. | Terima kasih sudah menunggu, membaca, support, dan me-review!

**U**chiha Sakura97: Tidak apa-apa, aku maklumi, kok, telat review-nya. Yah, asal jangan terlalu banyak telatnya saja. Bercanda. Maksud dari nge-ON-in paket itu apa, ya? | Bukannya tidak punya bakat detektif, tapi kurang mengasah kemampuan saja. *samaajawoi!* Yah, maksudku, mungkin jalan cerintanya yang semakin lama semakin berkembang dan pastinya semakin ribet dan susah diatur. | Hipotesis-mu mengenai pelakunya itu manusia, aku kunci, ya! | Hmm.. Update ASAP itu apa, ya? Apakah lebih cepat dari update kilat atau petir? Atau lebih lama? Maaf, jika keinginan update ASAP mu itu belum terpenuhi. | Terima kasih sudah menunggu, membaca, support, dan me-review!

**M**ichelle : Jika ingin jawaban pastinya, silakan bertanya kepada Orochimaru yang sedang bergentayangan kesana dan kemari. | Reaksimu beruntun sekali, untuk orang yang berada di sebelahmu harus siap-siap untuk bergegas kabur sepertinya... | ... Kamu itu dapat dibilang makhluk aneh tidak, ya? | Terima kasih sudah membaca, support, dan me-review!

**G**uest (1): Hmm... Boleh tahu namamu ini siapa? Agar mudah diingat dan ditebak dalam me-review. Dan semoga saja kita bisa menjadi teman baik. Mohon konfirmasinya di review yang berikutnya, ya! Selamat datang di duni Nightmare! | ... Aku tidak tahu harus membalas kamu dengan balasan review yang seperti apa. Membaca review-mu ini membuatku senyum-senyum sendiri dan tertawa kecil. Tampaknya kau ini sangat terbawa emosi dengan kalimat "Sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi di sini." Jarang sekali, atau mungkin tidak ada reviewer seperti kamu yang me-review seperti ini. Sepertinya review kamu ini terputus, ya? Habis, di akhir kalimat reviewnya terdengar tanggung. Tolong review dengan sempurna, ya? | Oh iya, kamu dapat memanggilku Cergo. Agar tidak terlihat canggung satu sama lain. | Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**G**uest (2): Aa... Apakah kau orang yang sama dengan nama Guest (1) yang me-review pada Nightmare 12? Apakah nama-mu **S**haun-chan? Jika berbeda atau sama, mohon konfirmasi nama kamu di dalam review yang berikutnya, ya! Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! Semoga kita dapat berteman dengan baik! | Panggil aku Cergo saja, ya? Biar tidak canggung. | Letak baling-balingnya berada tepat di tengah-tengah langit ruangan terakhir, kok. | Mungkin apa? Tidak apa-apa segala pendapat dan pertanyaanmu diutarakan saja, agar saling terbuka satu sama lain. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, support, dan me-review!

**A**oiOono: Reviewer baru! Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare, ya! Silakan panggil aku Cergo. | Maaf, bukannya update kilat malah update karet. | Panjangnya suatu chapter tergantung imajinasi yang ada di dalam otakku, jika bersambung yah bersambung, jika tamat yah tamat. | Untuk sementara grafik mystery dan horror-nya dikurangi dulu, biarkanlah genre romance SasuSaku beraksi lagi, ya? | Terima kasih sudah menunggu, membaca, menyukai, support, dan me-review!

**C**hakis: Salam kenal juga, Chakis! Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! Kita sudah berbicara di PM, bukan? | Hmm... menurutku masih ada Author mystery yang lama atau baru yang mem-publish cerita yang tidak kalah serunya. | Terima kasih sudah menunggu, membaca, menyukai, support, dan me-review!

**Y**uuko Hiroko: Salam kenal juga! Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare, ya! Panggil aku Cergo saja, biar tidak canggung satu sama lain. | Wah, sepertinya aku mempunyai silent reader yang berani menunjukkan diri di permukaan dengan cara me-review, ya? Hebat! | Orochimaru bunuh irinya kenapa... Tanya saja kepada Orochimaru di kuburannya yang sunyi. Maklum, dia memang rada gila orangnya. | Terima kasih sudah menunggu, membaca, support, menyukai, dan me-review!

**Bagi para silent readers yang masih setia mengikuti jalan cerita ini... Terima kasih banyak, ya! Apakah kalian semua penggemar mystery? Horror? Atau romance? Aku tidak tahu, karena kalian tidak mengirimkanku review. Maaf yah bagi para pembaca mystery dan horror, biarkanlah para pembaca romance menikmati adegan romance SasuSaku yang sedang dan akan berlangsung, tapi nanti akan meninggi lagi, kok, grafik ketegangan mystery dan horror-nya. Sabar, ya?**

**Bagi para pembaca yang sudah mengirimkan review dari Nightmare 1 hingga sekarang, dari pertengahan cerita, yang baru membaca lalu mengirimkan review, maupun silent readers yang memberanikan diri untuk muncul ke permukaan dengan mengirimkan review, aku ucapkan terima kasih karena kalian sudah senantiasa me-review, mengomentari, mengkritik, memberi saran, dan menceritakan perasaan kalian saat membaca cerita ini. Tanpa dukungan dan support kalian, mungkin Nightmare 15 ini masih belum diupdate hingga hari ini. Walaupun sedikit, tapi tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Boleh meminta review lagi?**

**Terima kasih telah membaca Nightmare 15 ini…  
>See you soon at Nightmare 16!<br>Sorry for all miss typo(s)!  
>I will correct it later!<strong>

**Signature,**

**Huicergo Montediesberg**


	16. Nightmare 16: Who is 'it?

**Don't Like Don't Read (DLDR)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**©NARUTO  
>SasuSaku fic<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**** :  
>Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Story****:  
>L <strong>O **S **T **I **N **N **I **G **H **T **M** A** R** E**  
><strong>Huicergo Montediesberg™<br>("This story is MINE")  
>("I'm just borrow the character from Kishimoto-sensei")<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Genre****:  
>Romance, Horror, Mystery, Crime<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Rated****:  
>T – M<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Warning(s****):  
>GaJe, Abal-abal, Miss Typo(s), OOC, OC, Sampah, EyD dan Diksi ancur, Tidak berbobot, and Many More<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Read and Enjoy it**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHTMARE 16**

**Who is 'it'?**

"Sakura, ada yang ingin aku konsultasikan denganmu." Sasuke menaruh mangkuk kosong yang berada di tangannya ke atas lemari kecil dimana mangkuk milik Naruto juga berada.

Tepat setelah Sasuke mengucapkan kalimatnya, sekelompok petir yang berada di langit hitam yang bebas menyambar satu sama lain—berlomba menghasilkan suara yang paling besar dan hebat. Beberapa kilatan cahaya berhasil menyelusup masuk melalui jendela-jendela kamar, dan suara menggelegar yang terdengar hingga menusuk gendang telinga membuat seorang perempuan yang bernama Sakura terkejut setengah mati.

"KYAAA!"

Secara reflek, Sakura menutup daun telinganya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya yang kecil. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tak keruan. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Dan kelopak matanya menutup dengan sangat erat, sehingga tidak ada secercah cahaya yang mampu memaksa masuk ke dalam matanya.

Melihat Sakura yang bereaksi seperti itu, tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat akan suatu peristiwa masa lalu yang menyatakan bahwa _Sakura takut dengan suara petir yang seakan-akan marah kepadanya._

Entah ada angin apa, Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura dengan sangat erat. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk mengelus pelan rambut _soft pink_ Sakura yang halus. Berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Di pikirannya kembali berputar pertanyaan mengenai reaksi Sakura terhadap suara petir yang belakangan ini ia hiraukan.

"Kenapa belakangan ini kau tidak ketakutan saat ada petir?" tanya Sasuke langsung _to the point_.

Badan Sakura bergerak untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. "Karena Hinata pernah bilang, sebenarnya hujan itu sangat menenangkan dan membuat semua merasa bahagia. Sedangkan petir itu bersuara kencang bukan karena _marah_ kepada kita, tapi karena suatu kejadian alam yang dimana kedua angin barat dan timur saling bertabrakan satu sama lain sehingga menghasilkan cahaya kilat dan suara yang memekakkan telinga."

Kini Sasuke hanya memandang gadis di depannya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti mengapa perkataan Hinata sungguh berpengaruh besar bagi masalah ketakutan Sakura terhadap petir. "Lalu, mengapa tiba-tiba kau tidak takut terhadap petir?"

Sakura menjepit dagunya di antara jari telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kanannya. "Karena jika dipikir-pikir lagi perkataan Hinata itu ada benarnya juga." Sakura mengedikkan bahunya. "Yah, menurutku."

Keduanya terdiam di dalam ritme _backsound_ rintikkan hujan yang mulai menderas seketika. Hingga suara Sakura yang sudah kembali normal seperti biasa memecah keheningan yang terbentang luas di antara mereka.

"Sasuke? Kau bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku. Apa itu?" Sakura memasang tampang polosnya kembali, sehingga membuat dia bertambah imut.

"A—" Bibir Sasuke terasa kaku. Ingin berkata, tapi tidak bisa berkata. Seperti ada suatu perasaan yang mengganjal pikiran dan perbuatannya. _Sulit_. "Tidak. Tidak jadi. Lupakan."

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. "Kenapa kau tidak jadi bertanya? Padahal kau yang bilang ingin mengkonsultasikan sesuatu kepadaku."

Sasuke merangkai kata-katanya sejenak. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk, iris matanya menatap lembut _seprei_ ranjang yang berwarna putih. "Tidak. Tadi aku hanya berpikir bahwa walaupun aku ini genius, tapi aku langsung menjadi orang bodoh jika sudah berhadapan dengan—"

"Cinta?"

Kepala berambut seperti pantat ayam itu menengadah untuk menatap Sakura yang sedang menatapnya sembari tersenyum kecil. "Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke terkesiap.

Suara tawa kecil keluar dari pita suara Sakura. "Dari kalimatmu itu sudah terlihat dengan jelas, tahu! Aku juga pernah membaca sebuah buku yang ada kalimat seperti yang kau bicarakan tadi."

"Oh... Yah, seperti itulah."

"Jadi, kau bermasalah dengan cinta?"

"Tidak bermasalah, hanya bingung." Sasuke menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, berusaha menutup-nutupi kenyataan bahwa ia bodoh dalam hal **cinta**.

Sakura menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan sangat kencang. "_So_, kau jadi berkonsultasi denganku?"

Iris onyx-nya menatap Sakura dengan lembut. "Tidak."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa? Bukannya kau tidak mengerti mengenai kata cinta?" Ia sedikit menggoda Sasuke agar mau menceritakan hal apa yang membuat ia bingung akan cinta.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin belajar dan memahaminya sendiri. Dan... bukannya kau bilang kau juga tidak begitu mengerti mengenai apa itu cinta?"

_Skakmat_. "Yah, tapi 'kan aku juga membaca beberapa buku mengenai hal yang seperti itu, jadi... aku juga sedikit mengerti mengenai apa itu perasaan cinta, yah... walau tidak pernah merasakannya, sih..." jelas Sakura bertele-tele.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Itu artinya kau kurang profesional karena kau sendiri tidak pernah merasakannya." Sasuke membuang tatapan matanya dari Sakura sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Aku tidak ingin berkonsultasi dengan orang yang tidak profesional." Keangkuhan keluarga Uchiha yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya mendadak keluar begitu saja.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya dan memasang wajah cemberut. "Baiklah, Tuan Muda Dokter Uchiha Sasuke! Aku memang tidak profesional, tapi aku lebih mengetahui bagaimana ciri-ciri perasaan cinta."

Sasuke terkekeh kecil akan panggilan-buatan-dadakan yang diberikan Sakura untuknya. Seketika tawa mereka meledak di dalam kamar karena sifat mereka yang sama-sama keras kepala itu.

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

Naruto terus berjalan menelusuri lorong kamar villa yang berada di lantai dua hingga kakinya berhenti melangkah di depan sebuah pintu yang berjarak tidak jauh dari pintu kamar yang baru saja ia sandarkan tadi. Ia mengetuk daun pintu itu pelan.

Tak lama, munculah sebuah suara laki-laki yang berasal dari dalam sana. "Masuk saja, tidak dikunci."

Naruto membuka pintu yang ada di depannya setelah menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Hai, Shikamaru! Lama tidak bertemu!" sapa Naruto dengan semangatnya seraya memasuki ruangan dan menutup kembali pintu yang telah dibukanya.

"Bukannya kita baru saja bertemu saat kau memberikan semangkuk bubur ke sini, hah?" tanya Shikamaru yang sedang sibuk mengatur bantal kepala Hinata agar perempuan yang tertidur di kasurnya merasa nyaman.

"O-oh, iya, ya..." Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sembari tersenyum renyah.

Entah kenapa, Shikamaru merasa aneh dengan melihat senyuman yang terpampang dari wajah Naruto. "Apa yang sedang terjadi denganmu? Biasanya jika kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, pikiran dan senyumanmu pasti menjadi kacau seperti itu."

Walau hati Naruto sedikit terkejut mengapa Shikamaru mengerti mimik wajahnya, tapi yang pasti sekarang ini ia tidak dapat menahan perasaannya lagi. Naruto menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan berkaca dan sedikit terisak. "Shikamaru..."

Shikamaru membelalakkan matanya. "Tu-Tunggu dulu," _pasti dia akan melakukan seperti yang waktu itu lagi,_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

Tangis Naruto tidak dapat terbendung lagi. "HWAAA! SHIKAMARU!" rengek Naruto seraya langsung berlari dan menerjang Shikamaru. Lebih tepatnya, **memeluknya**.

"Naruto! Bisa 'kah kau lepaskan tanganmu dari badanku?" seru Shikamaru dengan nada tinggi sembari berusaha untuk melepas kedua tangan Naruto yang sedang melingkar di pinggangnya, sedangkan wajah Naruto terbenam di dadanya. Membuat Shikamaru merasa _jijik_ seketika.

Setelah beberapa lama Shikamaru berkutat dengan kedua tangan Naruto, pada akhirnya Shikamaru berucap, "OK, aku menyerah, jadi, ceritakanlah apa permasalahanmu sekarang."

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah Shikamaru yang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah yang bercahaya kembali. "Benar, 'kah?"

"Iya," jawab Shikamaru malas-malasan.

"Yeah! Mari kita mulai!" sahut Naruto antusias sembari menarik sebuah kursi dan mendudukinya. Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Kita mulai dari mana, ya?"

Shikamaru menatap geram Naruto. "Mau **cerita**, atau **tidak**?" katanya dengan menekankan dua kata di dalam kalimatnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan bercerita."

Naruto saat ini sedang bertarung dengan hati dan pikirannya. Ia ingin bercerita, tetapi dalam satu sisi ia merasa tidak enak dengan perasaan hatinya. Perasaan bingung melanda dirinya sekarang.

Di arah yang berlawanan dengan Naruto, Shikamaru tengah mengamati sikap Naruto yang berbeda dari biasanya—dan jarang terlihat ini. Entah kenapa, ia jadi teringat akan suatu _momen_ dimana Naruto pernah menampilkan ekspresi wajah seperti sekarang ini saat mereka sedang berdua di suatu tempat.

"Kau pasti sedang memikirkan Sakura, ya?"

Naruto langsung menatap Shikamaru dan membelalakan iris aquamerine-nya. "Dari mana kau tahu? Kau bisa membaca pikiran orang, ya?" ucap Naruto ceplas-ceplos.

Dengan perasaan kesal, Shikamaru menyentil dahinya sekeras mungkin. "Jangan asal bicara. Aku hanya menduga karena kau pernah menunjukkan wajah seperti ini saat kita membahas perasaan kau kepada Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu, sebelum kita terjebak di pegunungan yang _menyebalkan_ ini."

"Oh, jadi aku pernah seperti ini di depannya, ya?" tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri. Membuat Shikamaru yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto yang seperti itu menjadi kesal serta mengeluarkan aura gelap.

Untuk menghindar dari cengkraman gelap aura Shikamaru, Naruto mengambil langkah aman—yaitu menampilkan senyuman menawannya sembari tertawa cengengesan. "Bercanda, kok."

Shikamaru menghela nafas, berusaha sabar. "Jadi, apa permasalahanmu dengan Sakura sehingga dapat membuatmu seperti _ini_?" tanya Shikamaru langsung ke inti.

"Entahlah, tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa nyeri saat aku melihat Sasuke meng-geng-gam tangan Sakura tadi," ujar Naruto seraya memaksa mengeluarkan kata 'menggenggam' yang sulit diucapkan olehnya.

Otak Shikamaru bekerja untuk menganalisis perkataan Naruto. "Lalu?"

"Lalu..." Naruto kembali berpikir sejenak. "Lalu aku cepat-cepat menghabiskan makananku dan pergi ke sini," kata Naruto dengan disertai senyuman bagaikan sinar matahari miliknya.

Shikamaru menggeram sedikit. "Kau ini..." rutuknya kepada Naruto yang masih cengengesan. Setelah sejenak berpikir, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk mengucapkan sebuah pertanyaan kepada Naruto.

"Sekarang, aku yang akan bertanya kepadamu." Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dadanya. "Apakah kau _menyayangi_ Sakura?"

"Menyayangi? Tentu saja, aku sangat menyayanginya! Sakura itu satu-satunya teman perempuanku yang sangat berharga!" seru Naruto dengan semangat membara.

Shikamaru menyipitkan matanya. "Kalau itu aku sudah tahu!" Ia berusaha menjelaskan kata _menyayangi_ yang ia bicarakan tadi. "Maksudku, kau menyayangi Sakura dengan sepenuh hati, bahkan kau pernah berpikir untuk memilikinya. Itu maksudku."

Seketika Naruto mematung hingga ia lupa bernafas. "I-Kalau itu, sih..." Naruto ragu untuk mengucapkan kalimatnya. Kini pikirannya yang lamban sedang sibuk untuk memikirkan jawaban yang tepat dari perkataan Shikamaru.

Tahu 'kah kau, Shikamaru? Kalimatmu itu hampir membuat Naruto tidak bernafas.

Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Bagaimana? _Iya_, atau _tidak_?"

"Kau ingin aku berkata **jujur** atau **tidak**?"

"Jujurlah."

Naruto berdeham keras. Berusaha mengubur rasa malunya sedalam mungkin. "Sejujurnya, iya." Naruto menambahkan, "Bahkan aku merasa malu karena aku pernah berpikiran untuk mendapatkannya." Hati Naruto bergemuruh dan berdebar-debar.

Shikamaru menjentikkan jarinya. "Kalau begitu, berarti kau jatuh cinta kepadanya!" putusnya kemudian.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu? Aku selama ini terus menganggap bahwa Sakura adalah sahabat perempuanku yang sangat kusayangi dan selalu ingin kulindungi!" elak Naruto.

"Bisa 'kah kau jauhkan pikiran egoismu itu jauh-jauh? Aku sudah pernah mengalami hal cinta, dan aku pernah berpacaran. _So_, apakah kau meragukan keputusan akhirku? Bukannya kau sedang meminta pendapat dariku mengenai arti perasaan yang kau alami secara tidak langsung?"

"I-iya, sih..." jawab Naruto terbata-bata. "Tapi, apakah aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadanya? Sakura? Sahabatku sedari kecil yang berambut _pink_ dan mempunyai wajah imut dan putih serta menggemaskan itu?"

"Dari penjabaran kalimat akhir pertanyaanmu saja sudah ketahuan bahwa kau suka padanya, Naruto..." gumam Shikamaru seraya mengusap dahinya dengan jemarinya yang telah mendingin. "Itu tandanya dirimu mencintai Sakura tanpa kau sadari sedikit pun."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya tak percaya. "Apakah benar-benar ada perasaan cinta yang seperti itu?"

"Tentu ada," jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Contohnya?"

"Kau."

Naruto tertawa meremehkan seraya membuang wajahnya. Ia kembali menatap Shikamaru. "Selain diriku."

"Hatimu."

Naruto mendengus kesal. "Selain itu?"

"Pikiranmu."

"Aish... Bisa 'kah kau tidak menjawab semua hal yang berhubungan denganku? Aku 'kan bertanya selain _diriku_."

Shikamaru mengedikkan bahunya tidak tahu. "Karena aku baru melihat dan mendengar secara langsung _cinta tanpa kesadaran jiwa dan raga_ seperti ini." Ia mengangkat kedua alisnya sekilas, menagih jawaban atau sedikitnya respon yang akan dilontarkan oleh Naruto.

Dan yang hanya dapat dilakukan oleh seorang Naruto saat ini ialah menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan bertanya: apakah perkataan dan prediksinya dapat dipercaya? Mungkin sekarang Naruto sedang pusing tujuh keliling tentang perasaannya sendiri sekarang ini.

Apakah kalian pernah merasakan perasaan cinta seperti ini? Perasaan cinta yang telah tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi sebuah perasaan yang besar tanpa kalian sadari? Lalu... apakah kalian telah mengutarakannya? Atau masih kalian pendam di dalam hati kalian sedalam mungkin? Ingatlah, _penyesalan selalu datang belakangan tanpa belas kasihan_.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Shikamaru yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu reaksi dari Naruto akan apa yang telah ia ucapkan tentang perasaan aneh Naruto itu. "Apakah kau percaya dengan perkataanku?"

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya secara tegas. "Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat mengenai benar atau tidaknya perkataanmu tadi. Cepat atau lambat."

Shikamaru menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. "Kalau itu, sih, terserah kau saja." Sekelebat pertanyaan muncul di pikirannya. "Naruto, apakah kau tidak pernah bertanya-tanya mengenai perasaan Sasuke sendiri?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya bertanya-tanya dengan diriku sendiri. Aku sempat berpikir, kalian bertiga: dirimu, Sakura, dan Sasuke sudah berteman sejak kecil—"

"Sa-ha-bat sejak kecil," koreksi Naruto.

"Iya, sa-ha-bat sejak kecil. Lalu, tanpa disadari kau menyukai Sakura yang adalah sahabat sedari kecilmu itu." Shikamaru menatap Naruto dalam. "Apakah kau pernah berpikiran kalau Sasuke juga memiliki perasaan yang sama kepada Sakura seperti perasaanmu kepadanya sekarang?"

Mata Naruto mengeras. Bayang-bayang pikirannya kembali membawanya untuk mengingat suatu adegan yang tertangkap oleh mata telanjangnya dimana Sasuke sedang menggenggam tangan Sakura saat Naruto memasuki kamar villanya. Tapi dengan cepat, Naruto menepis semua pikiran negatifnya sejauh mungkin dari ingatan di otaknya.

Naruto tertawa renyah. "Mana kutahu? Aku saja tidak menyadari perasaanku yang sesungguhnya kepada Sakura, apalagi kalau disuruh menduga perasaan orang lain terhadap Sakura?"

"_Orang lain_?" Shikamaru menegaskan, "Bukan orang lain, tapi dia ini adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Seseorang yang telah menjadi salah satu teman sepermainanmu sejak kecil. Dan juga Sakura."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, sudahlah! Untuk memikirkan perasaanku sendiri kepada orang lain saja sudah susah, apalagi juga memikirkan perasaan orang lain kepada orang lain? Otakku lama-lama bisa pecah."

"Yah, kalau begitu jangan dipirkan. Aku sedang bertanya kepada diriku sendiri saja," ucap Shikamaru menyudahi percakapan di antara mereka.

Naruto memajukan bibirnya. "Huh, ya sudah, aku ingin kembali ke kamarku saja!" seru Naruto sambil bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar itu.

Sebelum sepenuhnya ia keluar dari kamar, Naruto mengucapkan suatu hal kepada Shikamaru yang kini sudah bergerak untuk mengamati Hinata, "Shikamaru..."

Sang empunya nama menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara yang memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Terima kasih!" Kemudian, pintu pun tertutup secara sempurna setelah mendapat respon sebuah senyuman kecil dari Shikamaru.

Setelah Naruto telah keluar dari kamarnya, Shikamaru kembali menatap Hinata yang sedang terbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur kamar Shikamaru. Mata Shikamaru menangkap suatu zat cair tengah keluar dan menjalari pipi Hinata dari matanya yang terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Isakkan tangis yang tertahan terdengar pelan dan kecil. Pada saat inilah Shikamaru menyimpulkan bahwa... **Hinata menangis**.

Dengan perasaan iba, Shikamaru mengelus kepala Hinata. Berharap Hinata segera menyelesaikan tangisnya. "Maaf, padahal aku tidak ingin kau mendengar percakapan antara aku dan Naruto barusan. Tapi saat kupikir lagi... ini juga demi kebaikanmu yang telah menyukai Naruto dengan sepenuh hati."

Shikamaru menyeka air mata Hinata dengan jarinya. "Sebelum kau terlalu menggenggam Naruto dengan erat, akan lebih baik jika kau mengetahui hal sebenarnya bahwa Naruto tidak mencintaimu, dia tengah mencintai orang lain tanpa sadar. Bukan 'kah Naruto itu bodoh, Hinata?"

Shikamaru tersenyum. "Tidurlah. Dan lupakanlah dia."

Secara perlahan tapi pasti, kelopak mata Hinata mulai menutup dengan sendirinya. Badannya tak kuasa menahan lelah akan rasa sakit yang dirasakan, dan sisa kekuatannya sudah habis yang telah digunakannya hanya untuk menangis.

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

Jarum detik sebuah jam dinding di suatu kamar terus bergerak tanpa henti. Suara detikan jam tersebut mengisi seluruh ruangan yang hening dan sepi. Tidak ada suara perbincangan. Tidak ada suara benturan dan pergerakan benda. Hanya detikan yang terdengar.

Tampak seorang perempuan berambut indigo—bernama kecil Hinata—sedang menggeliat di atas tempat tidur, tidak bisa tidur. Beberapa kali ia mencoba menggulingkan badannya menghadap kiri lalu ke kanan, dan berbagai macam gaya telah ia lakukan, tapi tidak ada yang dapat membuatnya tenang.

Secara tiba-tiba, suara selain detikan jam muncul tanpa aba-aba. Suara perut seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang sedang meminta untuk diisi makan. Karena tidak tahan dengan perutnya yang kosong, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk membangunkan orang di sebelahnya yang nampak sedang tertidur pulas memunggungi Hinata.

"Shikamaru, bisakah kau temani aku untuk mencari makan di dapur?" tanyanya dengan suara kecil. Takut mengganggu acara tidur seorang yang sedang terlelap.

Pemuda yang merasa terusik mimpinya itu menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok perempuan di balik punggungnya. "Memangnya kau sudah lapar?"

Dengan rasa malu, Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit. Tadinya ia ingin turun ke dapur sendirian, tapi entah kenapa ia malah membangunkan Shikamaru di sebelahnya.

Shikamaru menguap lebar yang ditutupi oleh salah satu tangannya. "Baiklah, ayo," ajak Shikamaru yang masih terkantuk-kantuk. Dilihatnya jam dinding menunjukkan jam dua lewat tiga belas dini hari.

Mereka berdua menuruni anak tangga untuk menuju lantai satu villa setelah bergegas keluar dari kamar pembawa mimpi mereka. Hinata yang sedari tadi melihat Shikamaru jalan terhuyung-huyung demi menemaninya makan, kini hatinya merasa tidak enak dan berbeban berat.

"A-ano, Shikamaru, kau tunggu aku di sofa saja, ya?" titah Hinata yang berbentuk sebuah pertanyaan saat mereka tiba di salah satu ruangan lantai satu villa. Ruangan terakhir.

Shikamaru mengucek matanya yang masih tidak ingin bekerja sama dengan otaknya sembari menguap kembali. "Tidak apa, aku akan menemanimu hingga ruang dapur."

"A-tidak perlu, lebih baik kau beristirahat di sofa saja, nanti aku bisa meminta tolong pelayan villa ini untuk memasakkan suatu makanan untukku, kok... ya?"

Iris onyx Shikamaru menatap Hinata dengan perasaan khawatir. "Yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shikamaru yang hanya dijawab sebuah anggukkan kepastian dari Hinata.

"Kalau kau memang mau seperti itu, baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di sini." Shikamaru melanjutkan perkataannya, "Jika ada apa-apa yang terjadi padamu panggil aku atau teriak saja, nanti pasti aku akan menyusulmu, OK?"

"Iya." Hinata melangkah menjauhi ruangan terakhir—meninggalkan Shikamaru di belakang sendirian—seraya berkata, "Terima kasih, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru tersenyum sekilas masih dengan wajah kantuknya. "Sama-sama."

Setelah menjawab ucapan terima kasih dari Hinata yang telah menjauh, Shikamaru memposisikan dirinya berbaring horizontal di atas sofa yang panjang. Dengan pasti, matanya cepat menutup karena beratnya rasa kantuk dan lelah yang menimpa dirinya.

Langkah kaki mungil Hinata terus bergerak menuju dapur villa yang berada terpisah—tidak jauh—dengan bangunan villa yang ditempati oleh dirinya serta Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Saat tiba di lorong menuju dapur dan ruang makan, tidak ada seorang pelayan pun yang tertangkap oleh mata Hinata yang sudah puas dengan masa tidurnya. _Apakah seluruh pelayan villa sudah tertidur nyenyak di kamar mereka masing-masing?_

Hinata menghela nafas pelan. "Kurasa, aku yang harus mengambil dan membuat makanan sendiri," gumamnya pada diri sendiri dengan suara yang gemetar dan sedikit serak.

Ia terus melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menelusuri lorong menuju dapur. Bulu kuduknya bergidik ngeri. Seluruh pikirannya telah dipenuhi oleh pikiran-pikiran negatif yang tiba-tiba terpikir bersamaan dengan rasa merindingnya. Beberapa kali ia berusaha untuk mengenyahkan pikiran negatif tersebut dari kepalanya dengan cara menggeleng-gelengkannya dengan kencang. Sedikit membuahkan hasil.

Sekitar beberapa jarak dari pintu dapur yang ada di depan mata, Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang mengawasi dirinya dengan hati-hati di belakangnya. Ia memberhentikan langkah kakinya sesaat—dimana tepat di kanannya terdapat sebuah pintu ruang makan yang terbuat dari kaca yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya dengan sangat jelas di sana karena ruang makan tersebut gelap gulita. Hinata menundukan kepalanya ke bawah, berpikir keras apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang ini. Detik ini.

Dan akhirnya, satu-satunya jalan yang tersisa untuknya adalah menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang mau tidak mau. Hinata menarik nafas—mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya yang ada, menghadapkan badannya seratus delapan puluh derajat ke belakang, dan...

**Kosong.**

Iris mata lavendernya menjelajah setiap sudut lorong yang ada. Nafasnya memburu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Entah apa yang terjadi kepadanya, harusnya ia bernafas lega, tetapi jantungnya terus berdebar dan tidak mau bekerja sama.

Tiba-tiba bola mata Hinata mengeras. Ada sesuatu di sebelah kirinya. Sesuatu tengah mengamatinya, sama seperti di belakangnya tadi. Kini jantung berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya sehingga membuat Hinata harus menambah pasokan oksigen dari mulutnya. Ia merasa pengamat yang berada di sebelahnya ini terasa lebih dekat dengannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kirinya dengan takut-takut secara perlahan. Matanya membalak lebar ketiak ia melihat bayangan yang terpantul dari pintu kaca ruang makan yang gelap berwujud Orochimaru dengan kepalanya yang menggelayut lemas di sisa-sisa daging lehernya karena setengah terpenggal. Pisau yang kepala pelayan itu pakai masih menancap pada lehernya. Seluruh badan dan wajah Orochimaru berlumuran darahnya sendiri yang masih segar. Bola matanya yang sedang menatap Hinata seperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Orochimaru berjarak **sangat** dekat dengannya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Hinata berusaha melarikan diri dari bayangan Orochimaru yang terpantul di pintu kaca ruang makan tersebut. Ia berlari tertatih-tatih ke dapur dan menyalakan sebuah lampu berwarna kuning setelah mengunci pintu dapur tersebut. Nafasnya terengah-engah luar biasa. Ia sulit berteriak karena saking ketakutannya, untungnya ia masih bisa berlari selain berteriak.

Hinata mengatur nafasnya sesaat sembari berjalan ke arah tempat pencuci piring berada dengan kaki yang sedikit gemetar. Sesampainya di sana, tangannya bergerak untuk membuka keran tersebut dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di bawah air keran yang mengalir deras. Ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin—berusaha mendinginkan kepalanya sesaat. Setelah merasa semua cukup, Hinata mematikkan keran air serapat-rapatnya. Bibirnya berusaha membentuk sebuah senyuman guna untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri setelah mengalami hal mengerikan—yang berusaha ia lupakan—tadi.

Suara desingan pisau yang saling digesekkan satu sama lain, tiba-tiba terdengar dari balik punggung Hinata. Suara desingan itu semakin lama semakin mendekat. Jantung Hinata kembali berdegup kencang. Indra pendengarnya terpaku dengan suara desingan dari arah belakangnya yang kian lama kian membesar. Anehnya, gendang telinga Hinata tidak menangkap sama sekali adanya suara ketukkan sepatu seseorang. _Jadi, apa?_

Tiba-tiba suara desingan itu menghilang dengan sendirinya. Sunyi. Telinga Hinata tidak menangkap suara apapun. Ia meneguk air liurnya sendiri sembari memejamkan matanya, mengubur rasa takut yang ada pada dirinya. Hingga suatu ketika, sebuah suara gesekkan pisau itu kembali hadir. Walau hanya suara sekali gesekkan, tapi entah mengapa suara itu terdengar sangat dekat dengan telinga Hinata.

Mata Hinata kembali mengeras sesaat. Rasa penasaran dan takut bercampur aduk di dalam dirinya saat ini. Sekelebat bayangan Orochimaru yang ia lihat tadi memenuhi seluruh pikirannya.

Lalu, Hinata pun membalikkan badannya secara tegas hingga tertangkaplah sesosok _itu_ oleh retinanya lengkap dengan pisau di tangannya dan...

"KYAAAAAAA!"

_~Lost In Nightmare~_

**Tsutzuku**

**To Be Continued…**

Hari Jumat | Jakarta, 21 September 2012 | Pukul 12.46 WIB

**CBR****:**

***menghela nafas* ... Telat update lagi... #dikeroyok**

**Yah, minta maaf lagi, ya, para pembaca sekalian! **_**By the way**_**, sudah berapa kali aku meminta maaf, ya? Tidak apalah, yang penting hari jumat minggu ini aku sudah update, bukan? Jadi tak masalah...**

**Berhubung hari ini hari libur—menurut jadwal sekolahku, sih—jadi aku menyempatkan diri untuk meng-update fic 'L.I.N' sebelum aku pergi ke IIMS(Indonesia International Motor Show) 2012. Oh iya, Nightmare 16 ini masih hangat karena aku baru saja selesai membuatnya! Maaf kalau garing dan terkesan terburu-buru.**

**Saatnya pembalasan review!  
><strong>_**So, check this out!**_

**E**unike Yuen: Tentu saja kamu senior, karena kamu memproduksi fict yang lebih banyak daripadaku dan pe-review-mu itu lebih banyak dibandingkan diriku. | Masalah dalang, nanti juga akan ketahuan di akhir cerita... Masalah penyakit Sakura, kemungkinan besar akan muncul belakangan—kalau Author ingat... Masalah Orochimaru, _apa yang mau dijelasin?_ | Maaf, tidak bisa update cepat! Tapi telah diusahakan untuk sempat meng-update. | Terima kasih sudah meng-support, menunggu, membaca, dan me-review!

**B**erlianCahyadi: Maaf, jadwal update terganggu karena masalah sekolah. Biasalah anak sekolahan. | Tanpa diberi tahu pun, aku sudah paham betul mengenai saranmu. Setidaknya aku berusaha adil akan kedua pihak: baik Mystery maupun Romance, agar tidak terdominasi dan menimbun genre satu sama lain. Tapi, terima kasih atas saranmu, ya? | Terima kasih sudah menunggu, membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**M**: Aku tidak kemana-mana, kok. Aku masih di sini. | Iya, nanti aku akan mendengar semua lagu mereka. Tentunya dengan sedikit kecerewetan diriku dalam memilih lagu. | Di Nightmare 16 ini Romance dan Mystery sera Horror-nya ada semua, 'kan? | SasuSaku menjalin sebuah hubungan? Lihat saja nanti. | Tidak apa review panjang-panjang, aku suka membaca review yang panjang juga, kok! | Terima kasih sudah menunggu, meng-support, membaca, dan me-review!

**K**arin Hyuuga: Untuk jalan tengahnya, silakan panggilku Cergo. | Firasat? Ternyata kamu mempunyai insting yang lumayan tajam juga, ya? Maaf karena sudah membuat amu capek untuk mengecek 'L.I.N' setiap hari. | Romance kembali muncul karena memang sudah waktunya mereka muncul. | Ah... Maksud dari perkataan 'mereka belum ngincer' itu apa, ya? Otakku tidak mau _connect_. | Terima kasih sudah menunggu, meng-support, membaca, dan me-review!

**C**hakis: Thanks atas pujian terhadap Romance-nya! Tenang saja, Mystery dan Horror-nya akan terus berjalan mengikuti laur ceritanya, kok. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, menunggu, dan me-review!

**A**kira Uchiha: Terima kasih pujian atas Romance-nya! Maaf, aku tak sempat untuk meng-update dalam jangka waktu yang dekat karena masalah sekolah. | Mungkin maksud Anda Orochimaru itu: Psikopat. 'K' _not_ 'C'. | Mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah cerita yang terputar layaknya film di otakku. Rasanya aku ingin menarik telinga Naruto dengan sangat kencang. | Ending SasuSaku? ...Amin sajalah. | Terima kasih sudah menunggu, membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**S**h6: Rewers baru? Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare, ya! | Maaf tidak bisa update kilat sesuai permintaanmu. Tapi, setidaknya aku berusaha untuk meng-update fic 'L.I.N' ini. | ...Memangnya mau diperpanjang hingga berapa chapter? Nikmati alurnya sesuai dengan ide di otakku saja, ya? | Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**M**itchiru1312jo: Reviewer baru? Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare, ya! | Terima kasih atas pujiannya, aku akan berusaha menyeimbangkan ketiga genre tersebut—walau aku tidak menyadari bahwa ternyata terselip genre Friendship juga di dalam sini. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**M**ichelle : Terima kasih atas pengoreksian miss typo-nya! Sudah kuganti, kok. | Sayangnya, arwah orochimaru sudah melayang-layang mengganggu Hinata di Nightmare 16 ini. Jadi sulit untuk bertanya. | Hmm... bukan 'aneh', tapi kemungkinan besar 'rada aneh'. | Terima kasih sudah menunggu, membaca, me-review!

**G**uest a.k.a **S**haun: Salam kenal, aku panggil kamu Shaun saja, ya? Namamu mengingatkanku dengan film animasi yang bernama 'Shaun The Sheep'. Lucu. | Sudah kuduga kamu benar-benar terpancing. Terima kasih sudah menyadari kalimat itu! | Hmm.. sepertinya kalau review melalui komputer atau laptop tidak memiliki batasan, soalnya kalau ada batasan pasti ada tulisan 'xxxx character' yang membataskan jumlah huruf yang kita pakai. Kalau review dari handphone memang dibatasi per character-nya, dan itu berbeda antar jenis handphone yang satu dengan yang lainnya. | Ah... Kamu meminta fict mystery dan horror buatanku yang lainnya, atau buatan Author lain yang kurekomendasiin ke kamu? Memang fict sekarang memakai kata gue-lu(loe) agar suasana di dalam cerita tersebut lebih menantang. Tapi, itu tergantung Author-nya juga, sih. | Kaguya Raionking itu nick FB-mu, ya? Nanti aku add kamu, deh. _Your welcome_! | Mystery dan Horror di Nightmare 15 memang vakum, tapi sekarang sudah muncul berbarengan dengan Romance-nya, kok. | Terima kasih sudah menunggu, membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**K**udo Widya-chan Edogawa: Makin seru? Tentu, 'kan udah mau tamat. | Mengenai perasaan Naruto terhadap Sakura sudah diperjelas di Nightmare 16 ini, bukan? | Masalah cinta segitiga atau bukan, sepertinya, sih, iya... | Hinata-nya? Di _delete_ dari cerita saja, ya? Agar kepedihannya tidak bertambah. | Nanti di akhir cerita juga akan ketahuan siapa dalangnya. Tunggu saja. | Terima kasih sudah menunggu, membaca, dan me-review!

**A**nka-Chan: Tampaknya Sasuke ingin mengucapkan sebuah kata yang susah untuk diungkapkan oleh seorang pemuda keturunan Uchiha. | Dan sepertinya Sasuke belum pernah merasakan sebuah pukulan yang membuatnya terpental hingga ratusan kilometer dariku, ya? | Terima kasih sudah menunggu, meng-support, membaca, dan me-review!

**Y**uuko Hiroko: Karena SasuSakuNaru sudah waktunya untuk beraksi. | OK, intinya kamu memilih SasuSaku ketimbang NaruSaku. | Terima kasih sudah menunggu, membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**S**akakibara Mei: Ada reviewer baru! Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare, ya! Dan semoga betah. | Maaf, pasti kamu amnesia dengan Nightmare-Nightmare sebelumnya karena update-ku yang sangat lama. Mohon dimaklumi. | Oh iya, namamu itu gabungan dari nama kedua tokoh ANOTHER, ya? | Tsutzuku-nya nyebelin? Dibakar saja. | Tidak apa, barangkali nanti ada pembaca yang meninggal serangan jantung karena penasaran terhadap fict-ku ini, 'kan, keren. | Terima kasih sudah menunggu, membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**R**yuchii Chocolate: Hah? Komentar mengenai fict-nya mana? | Maaf jika lama sekali. | Terima kasih sudah menunggu, meng-support, membaca, dan me-review!

**Y**aya PinkyBlossom: Reviewer baru? Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare, ya! Salam kenal. | Maaf jika ada kalimat yang ribet, namanya juga fict mystery. Tapi, maksud kalimat yang ribet itu apa, ya? Bisa beri satu contoh? | Soal miss typo, maaf karena tidak sempat untuk mengoreksi ejaan kembali. | Hah? Boleh tahu nama temanmu itu siapa? Apakah dia pernah me-review di fict ini? Salamkan rasa terima kasihku kepadanya, ya! | Aku formal untuk di Author' Note saja, untuk percakapan biasa aku _enjoying_, kok. | Tentu saja, aku suka SasuSaku. Memangnya kenapa? | Terima kasih sudah menunggu, membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**S**indi 'Kucing Pink: Baru muncul, nih... Memangnya kamu dari mana saja? Keliling Indonesia? | Terima kasih atas jempolnya! #ngambilinjempolsatu-satu | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**I**-chan The Anime Lover: Untuk mystery-nya sudah muncul kembali di Nightmare 16 ini, 'kan? | Thanks sudah mau memaklumi jalan cerita 'L.I.N' ini! Semangat buat belajar untuk UN tahun depan! | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**C**hintya Hatake-chan: Maaf kalau fict ini sudah mengaret sekian lamanya. Aura update fict 'L.I.N' ini memang tidak berasa sama sekali, sih... Sama dengan genre-nya: Mystery. | Baiklah aku menyerah kalau fict-ku ini tidak ada horror-nya sama sekali, tapi banyak pembaca yang bilang fict-ku ini mengandung unsur horror, lho. | Tentu saja semakin seru, 'kan sebentar lagi sudah mau pada kata tamat. | Jealous dengan SasuSaku? Makanya cari pacar. | Terima kasih sudah menunggu, membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**P**ermen Caca: Tentu saja aku tahu dirimu. Kamu Natually, 'kan? | Tidak apa, aura update fict ini juga tidak terlalu menonjol, kok. | Balasan untuk feedback pertamamu: Maaf, itu adalah sebuah miss typo dan juga sebuah mystery... | Feedback kedua: Thanks atas saran elipsis-nya! Tapi sepertinya aku lebih suka cara yang lama. Mungkin. | Feedback ketiga: Ah, mungkin gaya pendeskripsianku itu tidak meluas, ya? | Terima kasih telah mendukungku untuk membuat Romance, tapi sepertinya ada beberapa para pecinta mystery dan horror yang sedikit terganggu akan adanya Romance. | Friendship antara SasuHinaShika? Sepertinya tidak akan mungkin ada, deh. Soalnya... Yah, sudah tahu 'kan Hinata sedang dalam kondisi apa? | Terima kasih sudah menunggu, membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**Pembalasan review selesai! #merenggangkanjemari**

**Terima kasih atas dukungan, pujian, curhatan perasaan saat membaca, dan koreksi dari kalian semua mengenai fict 'L.I.N' ini, ya! Boleh meminta review lagi?  
>Bagi pembaca yang baru ingin me-review sekarang, masih terbuka kesempatan selebar mungkin, kok! Dan pastinya akan kujawab berdasarkan pemikiranku sendiri.<strong>

**Sudah waktunya aku pergi... #melirikjamtangan**

**Terima kasih telah membaca Nightmare 16 ini…  
>See you soon at Nightmare 17!<br>Sorry for all miss typo(s)!  
>I will correct it later!<strong>

**Signature,**

**Huicergo Montediesberg**


	17. Nightmare 17: First Step To Final

**Don't Like Don't Read (DLDR)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**©NARUTO  
>SasuSaku fic<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**** :  
>Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Story****:  
>L <strong>O **S **T **I **N **N **I **G **H **T **M** A** R** E**  
><strong>Huicergo Montediesberg™<br>("This story is MINE")  
>("I'm just borrow the character from Kishimoto-sensei")<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Genre****:  
>Romance, Horror, Mystery, Crime<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Rated****:  
>T – M<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Warning(s****):  
>GaJe, Abal-abal, Miss Typo(s), OOC, OC, Sampah, EyD dan Diksi ancur, Tidak berbobot, and Many More<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Read and Enjoy it**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHTMARE 17**

**First Step To Final**

Shikamaru tertidur dengan sangat lelap di atas sofa panjang secara horizontal di ruangan terakhir. Bunga mimpi yang hadir menghiasi bingkai tidurnya berhasil membuat Shikamaru tersentak kaget sehingga posisi tidurnya berubah menjadi posisi duduk. Nafas Shikamaru tidak teratur. Salah satu lengan Shikamaru bergerak untuk mengelap keringat yang sudah bercucuran dengan sangat deras di sekitar dahi dan pelipisnya.

Saat tangannya menyentuh kulit lehernya sendiri, ia baru menyadari suatu hal bahwa ia sedang berkeringat dingin. Otaknya kembali memutar untuk mengingat apa yang ia mimpikan barusan. _Mimpi buruk_.

Satu hal yang paling diingatnya dari rentetan panjang film mimpi buruk yang baru diputar di dalam bingkai mimpinya adalah ia mendengar suara teriakan seorang perempuan yang melengking panjang.

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya kembali, berusaha membuang jauh-jauh mimpi tidak berguna itu. Setelah merasa dirinya sudah agak tenang, ia melirik ke arah jam yang bergantung di atas salah satu sisi dinding ruangan terakhir.

_Sekarang sudah jam tiga lewat tiga puluh menit pagi buta, _pikirnya dalam hati.

Setelah mengembuskan nafas panjang, tiba-tiba ia mengingat kejadian sebelum ia tertidur di sini dengan perlahan dan termenung sendiri karena menyadari ia sedang tertidur di atas sofa di ruangan terakhir. Bukankah seharusnya tidur di dalam kamarnya?

Memang benar ia sudah tidur di dalam kamarnya, tetapi Hinata membangunkannya karena perut perempuan itu sudah memberontak meminta makan sekitar pukul... dua lewat tiga belas dini hari? Lalu saat tiba di lantai bawah, Hinata bilang bahwa ia bisa pergi mencari makan sendiri karena... mungkin, perempuan itu tidak tega melihat kondisi Shikamaru yang sempat berjalan menuruni tangga dengan sempoyongan akibat rasa kantuk yang masih setia menyerangnya.

Tapi... Tunggu. Sekarang sudah pukul setengah empat, dan Hinata belum kembali membangunkannya? Perasaan gelisah kini menyelimuti dirinya. Berbagai macam pertanyaan terus berputar dipikirannya: Apakah Hinata sudah selesai menyelesaikan acara makannya dan kembali ke kamar tanpa membangunkan dirinya? Ke manakah ia harus mencari Hinata untuk memastikan keadaan perempuan itu baik-baik saja terlebih dahulu? Ke kamar tidur? Atau ke... _ruang makan_?

Bayangan negatif mengenai Hinata mulai bermunculan sedikit demi sedikit, Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan sangat keras salah satu upaya untuk menghilangan kesan negatif itu. Hinata baik-baik saja. Dan Hinata _akan_ baik-baik saja.

Berhubung ia berpikir optimis bahwa Hinata sudah kembali ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti menuju ke lantai dua. Nara Shikamaru berdoa di dalam hatinya dan berharap semoga saja Hinata tertidur di kamarnya dengan nyenyak saat Shikamaru mendapatkan keberadaannya nanti.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, Shikamaru menghela nafas pelan dan membuka pintu itu untuk segera memastikan apakah Hinata berada di dalam kamarnya atau tidak. Dan jawabannya adalah...tidak ada.

Shikamaru merasa tegang seketika, pikiran-pikiran negatif itu kembali hadir di dalam pikirannya. Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuruni tangga setelah menutup pintu dengan sangat kencang—bisa dibilang membanting pintu—dan menuju satu-satunya tempat di mana ia bisa mendapatkan Hinata berada sekarang. Ruang makan.

Dengan gesit, Shikamaru melewati selak-beluk ruangan yang ada di villa untuk segera tiba di ruang makan secepat-cepatnya. Sungguh, pikirannya kacau sekarang. Dia tidak ingin lagi kehilangan teman-temannya yang sangat berharga. Yang hanya bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah berdoa dan berharap bahwa Hinata tidak akan apa-apa.

Langkah kakinya berhenti saat berada tepat di ruang makan yang masih gelap. Shikamaru membuka pintu ruang makan dengan tegas, sehingga pintu ruang makan itu membentur dinding yang berada dalam jalur rotasi pintu itu.

"HINATA!" panggilnya dengan nada teriak dan tegas.

Kosong.

Secercah cahaya yang masuk dari arah lorong di luar ruang makan mampu masuk dan menerangi sedikit ruangan tersebut melalui ambang pintu yang telah dibuka oleh Shikamaru.

Mata Shikamaru terus beredar di sekitar sudut ruang makan, berharap masih bisa menemukan sesosok yang dicarinya itu, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Ruangan itu benar-benar kosong dan rapi. Nafasnya tersendat-sendat, kini ia baru menyadari bahwa rasa khawatirnya sudah melebihi batas yang biasanya. Ke mana Hinata?

Setelah beberapa lama untuk berpikir dengan jernih mengenai tempat lain selain ruang makan, tiba-tiba terbesatlah sebuah ruangan lain yang masih mempunyai dengan ruang makan. Dapur.

Shikamaru kembali melesatkan diri menuju dapur yang berjarak tidak jauh dari ruang makan tanpa menutup pintu ruangan yang sudah ia buka selebar-lebarnya.

Tidak butuh lima detik untuk berlari ke dapur, kini Shikamaru sudah tiba tepat di depan pintu dapur yang masih tertutup rapat. Tidak ada suara-suara mencurigakan yang terdengar dari balik pintu itu. Entah kenapa, bukannya merasa senang, tetapi justru perasaannya menjadi lebih gusar dari sebelumnya.

Shikamaru menelan air liurnya sendiri dan menghela nafas secara tegas. Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka—lebih tepatnya mendobrak—pintu dapur itu seraya berteriak memanggil, "HINATA!"

Bau karat yang dicampur dengan garam hadir di indra penciuman Shikamaru, membuat kepalanya pusing karena bau tidak menyenangkan itu. Mata terbelalak lebar ketika melihat sesosok yang dicarinya berada dalam kondisi yang tidak diperkirakan oleh otaknya yang genius.

"HINATAAA!"

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

"HINATA!"

Kelopak mata seorang perempuan bermahkotakan pink itu terbuka secara perlahan, menampakkan iris mata berwarna hijau yang tidak kalah indah dengan permata emerald dan batu jade.

Suara teriakan yang memanggil Hinata berhasil membangunkan gadis yang bernama Sakura ini dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Karena merasa penasaran dengan teriakan dari luar yang memanggil Hinata itu, Sakura pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya secara perlahan—mengingat sekarang ia berada di tengah-tengah Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih tertidur di kiri dan kanan tepi kasur—dan langsung menuju ke arah jendela yang mengarah ke luar villa.

Iris mata emerald Sakura menangkap sesosok Nara Shikamaru yang sedang membuka pintu ruang makan yang gelap—sepertinya lampu ruang makan itu belum dimatikan. Shikamaru tampak diam sejenak, sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu. Apakah Shikamaru sedang mencari Hinata?

"Sakura, sedang apa kau di sana?"

Pemilik nama kecil Sakura itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang, ia sedikit tersentak karena secara tiba-tiba melihat seorang pemuda berambut raven yang sedikit berantakan di balik punggungnya tanpa ia sadari sedikit pun.

"Ah, kau, Sasuke... Tidak. Aku hanya penasaran dengan suara orang yang sempat berteriak tadi. Tapi ternyata itu suara Shikamaru." Sakura membalikkan badannya kembali menuju ke arah luar jendela. "Dan tampaknya ia sedang mencari... Hinata?" ucap Sakura tidak yakin.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. Mata onyx-nya yang kelam melihat seorang Nara Shikamaru yang tengah berdiam diri di ambang pintu ruang makan. Sedang apa orang itu?

"Woi, Sasuke, Sakura... kalian sedang apa berdiri di depan jendela seperti itu? Bisa 'kah kalian diam dan kembali tidur? Kalian mengganggu waktu tidurku, tahu?"

Tak lama Naruto melontarkan seluruh perkataannya sembari uring-uringan di atas kasur, iris emerald dan onyx itu kembali melihat pergerakkan dari Shikamaru yang kini sedang berjalan menuju... pintu dapur? Apakah ia sedang lapar?

Setelah beberapa detik Shikamaru berdiam diri berhadapan dengan daun pintu dapur, tangannya bergerak dengan perlahan untuk memegang pedal pintu, lalu dihentakkannya dengan keras sembari berteriak, "HINATA!"

Mendengar kata Hinata di telinganya, Naruto langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ke jendela Sasuke dan Sakura berada. Mengikuti arah pandang kedua sahabatnya. Ditatapnya sosok Shikamaru sesaat dengan iris aquamerine-nya yang biru. Tubuh Shikamaru tampak tegang.

"Apakah Hinata ada dan baik-baik saja?" gumam Sakura pelan. Hampir seperti suara bisikkan.

"Semoga saja ada dan baik-baik saja," sahut Sasuke dengan sebuah bisikkan yang serupa.

"Bukan 'semoga', tapi 'pasti' baik-baik saja," koreksi Naruto terhadap bisikkan jawaban Sasuke.

Setelah hening beberapa detik lamanya, terdengarlah suara teriakan, "HINATAAA!"

Sakura terkesiap seraya menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Perasaan tidak enak mulai menghinggap ke arah tubuhnya. Berat.

"Sepertinya ini tidak baik-baik saja." Sasuke memandang kaku ke arah Shikamaru yang tengah menghadap ke dalam dapur.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui kalimat Sasuke. "Dan memang tidak baik-baik saja." Tangannya mencolek pundak Sasuke. "Kurasa kita harus bergegas ke bawah. Ayo!"

Sasuke mengikuti langkah kaki Naruto yang tengah beranjak keluar mendahuluinya setelah menyadarkan Sakura dari dunia kekagetannnya. Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah cepat dan besar, berusaha menyusul Naruto yang berada di depannya sembari menggenggam tangan Sakura yang baru setengah sadar.

Sekilas, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang untuk memastikan bahwa kedua temannya berada tepat di belakangnya. Tapi entah kenapa, arah pandang matanya menjadi bertumpu dan terpaku oleh tangan Sasuke yang tengah menggenggam tangan Sakura sembari berjalan setengah berlari. Dan di saat itulah rasa nyeri yang ia rasakan sebelumnya di dadanya kembali hadir. Mengapa? Bukankah Naruto dan Sakura itu berteman? Bersahabat?

Kepala Naruto kembali memandang lurus ke depan. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sedikit, berusaha mengenyahkan segala pikiran tidak penting yang hinggap di otaknya yang malang itu. Yang paling penting dan terutama adalah: Ia harus segera menuju ke tempat Shikamaru berada dan... memastikan bahwa tidak ada masalah yang kembali terjadi di tengah-tengah sahabatnya yang tersisa.

Tidak lebih dari satu menit kemudian, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura sudah dapat melihat seorang Nara Shikamaru tengah berlutut di depan ambang pintu dapur di pelupuk mata mereka. Keyakinan akan terjadinya suatu hal pun kembali menjadi keyakinan kuat di dalam pribadi otak mereka bertiga.

"Shikamaru! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto dengan tidak sabaran ketika pada akhirnya mereka sampai di mana Shikamaru berada.

Seorang Nara Shikamaru tidak sanggup mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi. Ia sudah sangat _shock_ dengan keadaan di depan matanya itu. Bola matanya tetap menatap tidak percaya apa yang ada di depannya. Di dalam ruangan dapur itu.

Karena rasa ketidaksabaran berhasil mengalahkan rasa penasaran, pada akhirnya Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura memberanikan diri untuk melihat keadaan yang sesungguhnya di dalam dapur itu.

Mata mereka terbelalak lebar. _Oh, tidak lagi..._

Kini tepat di dinding dalam dapur di hadapan mereka, telah tergantung sesosok Hyuuga Hinata dengan sangat tidak wajar. Bukan digantung dengan seutas tali, melainkan dengan beberapa buah pisau dapur yang tertancap dengan sangat dalam—bahkan sampai menembus dinding di belakangnya—di bagian dahi, leher, kedua pundak dan sikut, telapak tangan, dada, perut, kedua paha, dan pergelangan kakinya. Darah merah yang kental tampak bercipratan bahkan mengalir di sekitar dinding mayat itu tergantung. Bau khasnya sudah memenuhi ruangan dapur tersebut.

Sebelum Sakura kembali ke dalam kondisi lemahnya, Sasuke dengan sigap menutup kedua mata Sakura menggunakan salah satu telapak tangannya. Dan benar saja, sekarang Sasuke sudah dapat merasakan bahwa suhu tubuh Sakura kembali meninggi. Panas.

Baiklah, kini Sasuke mulai merasakan bahwa kondisi ini sudah tidak wajar. Naruto diam terpaku menatap tubuh Hinata yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Sakura seperti ini. Shikamaru sudah hampir seperti orang gila, mungkin ia merasa kematian Hinata adalah karena kecerobohannya.

Menatap kedua temannya yang sudah tidak dapat berkutik dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, Sasuke—satu-satunya orang yang masih tersadar di sana—langsung melontarkan sebuah perintah untuk Naruto—yang menurutnya masih lebih sadar dibanding Shikamaru.

"Naruto! Cepat kau bangunkan para pelayan di sini! Dan suruh mereka bertindak apa yang harus mereka lakukan!"

Suara Sasuke yang keras dan berat mampu membuat Naruto tersadar seketika dari lamunan panjang ketidakpercayaan apa yang dilihatnya. Naruto mengangguk dengan tegas ke Sasuke dan segera melesat menuju mess khusus untuk para pelayan villa itu.

Melihat punggung Naruto yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shikamaru berada. Perasaan luluh melihat keadaan Shikamaru hinggap di dirinya ketika iris onyx-nya menatap Shikamaru yang jatuh tersungkur tidak berdaya.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap temannya yang satu itu. Karena sekarang dirinya sudah disibukkan oleh keadaan Sakura yang masih tidak menentu.

Shikamaru mencengkram rambutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya membelalak. Giginya saling gemeretak satu sama lain. Tubuhnya gemetar. Pikirannya kacau. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dan ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Yang hanya ia ketahui hanyalah: Hyuuga Hinata mengalami kejadian hal seperti ini karena seorang Nara Shikamaru tidak dapat menahan rasa kantuknya sendiri dan meninggalkan seorang perempuan sendirian.

"Shikamaru, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke seraya menepukkan salah satu tangannya di pundak Shikamaru. Sebelah tangannya masih memeluk Sakura.

Perkataan Sasuke bagaikan sebuah magnetik kuat yang berhasil menarik Shikamaru beserta pikirannya ke alam sadar yang nyata. Shikamaru mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat, berusaha mengontrol seluruh pikirannya dengan sewajarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Shikamaru mengembuskan nafas pelan selama berkali-kali. "Tidak apa-apa." Matanya melirik ke arah Sakura berada dengan raut wajah khawatir. "Sakura sendiri? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?"

"Tak usah khawatir, ia hanya _shock_ melihat apa yang sudah terjadi di depannya." Kepala Sasuke bergerak sedikit ke dalam dapur, menunjukkan suatu hal yang dimaksudnya.

Shikamaru memijat kecil pelipis matanya, berusaha menenangkan jiwanya yang hampir tidak keruan tadi. Iris matanya sesekali melirik ke arah tubuh tak bernyawa milik Hinata yang masih menggantung di salah satu sisi dinding dapur dan langsung diikuti perasaan nyeri di dadanya.

Kematian Hinata menyisakan luka dan penyesalan di lubuk hati seorang Nara Shikamaru.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa 'dia' juga mengincar Hinata yang hampir tidak pernah menyusahkan kita."

Iris onyx Sasuke melirik ke arah Shikamaru yang masih terduduk di atas lantai yang dingin. Memerhatikan perkataannya satu persatu.

"Aku menyesal telah meninggalkannya sendirian." Tangan kanan Shikamaru mencengkram kuat rambutnya sendiri. "Andaikan saja aku mengetahui barang _sedikit_ saja dari ciri-ciri pembunuh ini... aku pasti sudah akan menghabisinya dengan tanganku sendiri. Untukku dan untuk teman-temanku yang telah mendahuluiku, kita."

Mulut Sasuke terbuka seperti akan mengucapkan suatu hal, tetapi terpotong oleh suara baritone di ujung lorong sana.

"Woi, Teme! Aku sudah mendatangkan para pelayan villa!" ucap Naruto dari kejauhan dengan suara yang lantang.

Suara langkah kaki beberapa orang yang sedang berlari tersebut semakin lama semakin mendekat ke arah Shikamaru dan Sasuke serta Sakura berada.

Salah seorang dari pelayan—yang bernama Juugo—mengucapkan sesuatu, "Maafkan kami atas kejadian ini, Tuan Muda! Kami tak menyangka peristiwa ini akan terjadi, ini sungguh-sungguh berada di luar pikiran kami!"

"Hn. Tak apa-apa, kami juga sudah menerima kenyataan ini dengan lapang dada," balas Sasuke sekenanya agar tidak membuat para pelayan khawatir.

Mata Shikamaru tiba-tiba mendelik ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Ditatapnya sosok sahabat berwajah stoic itu dengan tatapan mata yang susah diartikan dengan kata-kata.

Kini para pelayan yang berhasil dipanggil Naruto segera melesatkan diri mereka ke dalam tugas yang sudah dibagi rata oleh sang wakil kepala pelayan. Ada yang bergerak untuk mengambil kantung jenazah. Dan juga ada yang bergerak masuk ke dalam dapur, membereskan apa yang sudah terjadi di sana.

Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik para pelayan yang bekerja, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke yang sedang berdiam diri melihat ke arah dapur. Beberapa detik kemudian, iris aquamerine itu menatap dengan rasa prihatin ke sosok sahabat perempuannya yang tertidur di dalam pelukan lengan Sasuke sekarang.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau segera mengantarkan Sakura kembali ke kamar." Naruto kembali memandang Sasuke. "Sepertinya ia memerlukan banyak istirahat dan ketenangan karena melihat kejadian ini."

Iris onyx Sasuke yang kelam melirik ke arah Sakura yang berada di dalam pelukannya. "Hn, kau benar." Sasuke menatap Naruto kembali. "Siapa yang—"

Belum selesai Sasuke menyempurnakan kalimatnya, Naruto memotong perkataannya, "Tidak perlu khawatir, biar aku yang memperhatikan para pelayan ini bekerja. Bukan 'kah Sakura lebih memerlukan dirimu yang lebih mengetahui masalah penyakit dan yang diperlukannya?"

Melihat senyuman Naruto khas yang mengembang, Sasuke hanya dapat berkata. "Kalau itu maumu, baiklah."

Setelah Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan berjalan beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba saja ia menghentikan langkahnya sesaat dan menoleh ke belakang. "Shikamaru, lebih baik kau juga beristirahat karena sepertinya mentalmu sedang tidak stabil saat ini."

Pemilik nama kecil yang dipanggil oleh Sasuke itu menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum samar. "Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin di sini sebentar lagi."

"Dobe, kau juga. Kalau sudah merasa lelah dan mengantuk lebih baik kau jangan memaksakan dirimu, kau bisa-bisa tambah merepotkanku dengan penyakit yang menyerangmu nanti," kata Sasuke acuh tak acuh seraya berpaling dan berjalan kembali meninggalkan Naruto dan Shikamaru yang masih terduduk di lantai yang dingin di belakang.

Naruto yang diberi pesan seperti itu hanya dapat mencibir kesal dan menjawab, "Baiklah, Dokter _Teme_ Uchiha!" sebelum sosok itu menghilang dari pandangan.

Pemuda berjabrik kuning itu memandang ke arah temannya satu lagi—Shikamaru—yang tengah duduk bersandar di salah satu tiang penopang atap koridor terbuka ini dan memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Entah kenapa, Naruto merasakan perasaan dingin telah menyelimuti mereka berdua. Akhirnya, Naruto yang biasanya tidak bisa menutup mulutnya barang sedetik saja ini lebih memilih tidak berkata apa-apa daripada terjadi suatu masalah yang tidak diinginkannya—entah itu berdebat, beradu mulut, atau sebagainya.

Sebuah kantung mayat sudah berisi tubuh tak bernyawa Hinata itu pun keluar dari dalam dapur itu. Meninggalkan kesan kesedihan dan terharu menjadi satu. _Sayonara_.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh."

Kepala Naruto tertoleh ke arah Shikamaru. "Apa?"

Shikamaru menundukkan kepalanya sehingga Naruto tidak apat meliat dengan jelas wajah Shikamaru dari samping. "Aku merasa ada yang aneh... dengan _dia_."

"Siapa?"

"Sahabat laki-laki sedari kecilmu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto tersentak kaget mendengarnya, lalu menutupinya dengan suara tawa kecil miliknya. "Apanya yang aneh, Shikamaru? Tidak ada yang aneh. Kalau kau merasa aneh dengan sifat dinginnya, harap dimaklumi karena dia memang seperti itu," jelas Naruto panjang-lebar, mencoba menerangkan sebaik-baiknya.

Sunyi. Shikamaru tidak bersuara sedikit pun. Kepalanya masih tertunduk dalam, sepertinya rasa penyesalan masih menyelubungi hatinya yang... beraura gelap?

Dalam kesunyian itu, Naruto termenung sesaat. Memikirkan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh mulut Shikamaru tadi. Atau sepertinya Shikamaru memang sengaja berdiam diri untuk memberikan kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk berpikir secara rasional. Berbagai ekspresi wajah terpancar begitu saja tanpa ia sadari di wajahnya.

_Aneh? Apanya yang aneh? Apakah Sasuke benar-benar terlihat aneh?_ pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Bayang-bayang pikiran Naruto membawa dirinya kembali ke momen-momen sebelum mereka—yang masih lengkap jumlahnya—berangkat menuju ke villa, pembicaraan mengenai hiking, dan hingga terjadinya tragedi mengenaskan yang terjadi kepada Ino. Yah, itu adalah awal dari tragedi semua ini dimulai. Lalu berlanjut ke tragedi kematian Sai dan Hinata yang baru-baru ini terjadi.

_Tidak ada yang aneh dari Sasuke,_ Naruto mengangguk yakin.

_Tunggu_. Tiba-tiba sekelebat ingatan yang samar pun melintas di ambang-ambang pikiran Naruto_._

_Saat itu Sasuke..._

Naruto membuang pandangannya ke arah Sasuke menghilang tadi.

_Jangan-jangan..._

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Naruto bangkit berdiri dari lantai dingin yang sempat ia duduki tadi. Ia menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang diam tak berkutik di tempatnya sedari tadi. "Shikamaru, aku ke kamar sekarang, ya!"

Pemuda beriris aquamerine itu pun melesatkan dirinya secepat mungkin. Sebelum ia menghilang di belokkan yang akan menelan sosoknya, Naruto berseru untuk Shikamaru sesaat, "Shikamaru, sebaiknya kau segera menuju kamarmu juga dan istirahat! Hati-hati, kau sendiri di sana!" Setelah kalimatnya selesai, Naruto pun menghilang dari pelupuk mata. Benar-benar _timing_ yang pas, bukan?

Suara derap langkah kaki Naruto yang berlari kini tidak terdengar lagi oleh gendang telinga pemuda yang bernama kecil Shikamaru ini. Pikirannya bisa dikatakan benar-benar kosong, bisa juga dikatakan benar-benar penuh. Entahlah, tidak ada yang bisa membaca raut wajahnya sekarang karena kepalanya masih tertunduk—dan sepertinya tundukannya itu semakin dalam.

Berbagai macam persistiwa yang terjadi di villa ini telah dijabarkan olehnya di dalam otak kebanggaannya yang berkapasitas IQ lebih dari dua ratus. Semua penjabarannya ia kait-kaitkan dengan sifat dan tingkah laku Sasuke yang ia perhatikan selama ini.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Shikamaru tersentak dari pikirannya selama ini. Sebuah lengkungan senyuman tajam menghiasi wajahnya yang tertunduk dan samar. Apakah Shikamaru telah mendapatkan _bukti_ yang ia perlukan? Mengapa Shikamaru menuduh Sasuke?

"Saa... Uchiha Sasuke." Kepala Shikamaru terangkat ke atas, tatapannya lurus ke depan. "Aku akan membuka seluruh rahasiamu."

_~Lost In Nightmare~_

**Tsutzuku**

**To Be Continued…**

Hari Sabtu | Jakarta, 17 November 2012 | Pukul. 17.30 WIB

**CBR****:**

**Pada akhirnya aku dapat meng-update fic ini. Atau lebih tepatnya menyelesaikan 'Nightmare 17' ini. Entah kenapa, aku merasa kalau sangat sulit untuk menjejakkan fict ini di kata THE END-nya. Dengan kata lain, padahal fic ini sudah mau TAMAT, tapi banyak sekali halangannya untuk membuat fict ini TAMAT.**

**Beberapa alasan terselubung yang membuat fict ku ini lambat sekali untuk update:  
>Pertama, entah ada angin dari mana, tiba-tiba saja saudaraku yang tinggal di luar negri—Jepang dan Korea—datang bersamaan. Terpaksa aku menemani mereka. "Tamu adalah raja!" Itulah kata mereka seraya menarikku saat aku sibuk menulis terusan fict chap ini.<strong>

**Kedua, tugas drama Bahasa Indonesia-ku. Aku tidak tahu kapan dramanya akan diambil nilai, sampai sekarang belum ada yang maju. Tapi tak apalah, latihannya juga kurang maksimal.**

**Ketiga, dan beberapa tugas yang lainnya yang sedang menumpuk.**

**Sudahlah, daripada jadi curcol panjang mending balas review saja.**

_**So, check-this-out!**_

**B**erlian Cahyadi: Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini aku akan sering menambahkan aksen horror di fict-ku berhubung sebentar lagi _story_ ini akan berada dalam kata tamat. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**S**hin Ji Hyun: Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! Semoga betah baca fict ini, ya! Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca dari awal! Bagaimana fict ini? Apakah banyak kekurangan? Jika ada, silakan bicarakan saja di kotak review-mu. | Terima kash sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**E**unike Yuen: OK, senpai! Aku akan menyertakan kabar update fict-ku melalui PM. | Terima kasih, semoga saja endingnya nanti juga berkenan, ya. | Kalau mengenai sosok Orochimaru yang tiba-tiba itu mungkin bukan seram, tapi jijik dan memuakkan. | Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**K**udo Widya-chan Edogawa: Seperti yang kamu tahu. _Hinata was dead._ | Naruto dikemanain? Di 'Nightmare 17' ini Naruto-nya masih ada, kok... tidak mungkin Naruto-nya aku kantongin, 'kan? | Dalang di balik semua ini adalah... Nanti juga tahu, kok. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**R**yuchi Chocolate: Hi, too. | Sama, kok. Aku juga merasa ngeri membuat adegan Hinata di dapur. #plak | Maksud dari kata 'dikit' itu merajuk ke mana? Alur cerita keseluruhan atau per chapter? | Kondisi Hinata sudah tertera dengan sangat jelas di sini, bukan? | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**S**herlock Holmes: Wow, ada seorang detektif terkenal di sini! Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! Oh iya, apakah Anda dapat menyelesaikan kasus ini? Menurut Anda siapa pelakunya? #smirk | Terima kasih atas sanjungannya, tapi ceritanya masih banyak kekurangannya, kok. Percayalah! *plak* Dan komentarmu untuk adegan romantis-nya... ehm... bagaimana, ya? Yah, pokoknya terima kasih. | Tadinya sih jadwal update fict ini tiap hari Jumat per minggu-nya, tapi aku tidak menyangka dan tidak disangka-sangka jadwal update-nya menjadi acak-acakan seperti ini. Untuk pastinya, silakan cek FFN tiap hari, ya! Maaf merepotkan. Karena itu adalah satu-satunya cara berhubung kamu tidak memiliki akun FFN. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support , dan me-review!

**M**ichelle : Dan sepertinya, nyawa Hinata memang melayang. Shika tidak sempat menolong karena sedang tidur, jangan diganggu. | Hah? Geli kenapa? Ternyata aku sama sekali tidak memiliki bakat romantis di balik sifat yang sesungguhnya, ya? | Jelas tidak sama. Kalau 'aneh' itu memang sudah benar-benar aneh, sedangkan 'rada aneh' itu baru menuju tingkat aneh yang benar-benar aneh. | Thanks for read, support, and review!

**G**uest: Silakan cantumkan nama Anda, agar saya tahu dan tidak lupa nama Anda. | Tidak apa-apa tidak baca sekarang, saya juga terlambat update karena ada halangan. Oh iya, jika kamu sudah mengirimkan sebuah riview, kamu tidak bisa mengirimkan review lagi. Just one review of one chapter, OK? So, jangan sia-siakan kotak review-mu. Kamu bisa memberitahuku hal sepele ini di inbox FB saja, kok. | Mengenai romance... bagaimana, ya... Bukan 'kah sudah tertera di keterangan fict ini kalau fict ini mengandung unsur romance sebagai genre ke dua. Walau ke dua, bukan berarti unsur romance itu tidak ada. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**U**chiha Rhizu-chan: Salam kenal juga! Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare, ya! Semoga tidak lari terbirit-birit karena takut. | Terima kasih atas pujiannya mengenai sense misteri dan horror-nya. Aku akan berusaha menjaga kecitraannya. | Nasib Hinata... sudah diketahui di chap ini, bukan? | Akan kudoakan semoga rasa penasaran dan takutmu berubah menjadi berbanding lurus mengikuti berjalannya waktu. #smirk | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-suport, dan me-review!

**S**akakibara Mei: Kalau chapter kemarin serasa bertahun-tahun, berarti kalau 'Nightmare 17' ini serasa berabad-abad, ya? | Nonton Another? Sudah, kok. | Iya, chapter kemarin lebih fokus ke perasaan Naruto pribadi. Biar terlihat keren. Kalau Sakura suka sama siapa... Lebih baik pilih yang mana, ya? | Wah, baru kali ini ada pembaca yang bilang "tidak apa-apa update-nya lama, yang penting ceritanya tidak _discontinued_". Terima kasih banyak. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**C**hakis: Melihat namamu aku tiba-tiba teringat akan boneka Chucky yang bisa bergerak dan membunuh itu. | Hinata bukan mati, tapi meninggal. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**M** : Fict-nya tidak seram, kok. Hanya menjijikan. | Terima kasih, Aiko. Pada akhirnya ada juga _scene_ dimana kamu merasa dapet-banget-horrornya. Aku akan selalu berusaha menjaga citra dari fict ini. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**N**othing-Name: Tidak apalah buat penasaran sedikit. Supaya para pembaca bisa mengkhayal atau membayangkan kelanjutannya seperti apa. | Masalahnya kali ini bukan dikit, tapi telat banyak. Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**A**nka-Chan: Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**S**indi 'Kucing Pink: Aa... PSG itu apa, ya? Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan me-review. | Yang pastinya, nanti juga akan terungkap siapa di balik semua ini. Yang di belakang Hinata itu... siapa, ya? | _Scene_ SasuSaku-nya dibanyakin? Lihat _timing_ _scene_ yang pas dulu, ya. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**C**hintya Hatake-chan: Apakah kalau aku update harus bilang-bilang? | Yang bawa pisau dapur itu... siapa saja boleh. Dan ShikaHina... cocok dari mana, ya? | Hah? Yah, benar, bukan? 'Kan kau iri dengan adegan romantis SasuSaku, berarti harus cari pacar. Lalu, pacar kayak Sasuke itu seperti apa? Sasuke 'kan hanya tokoh fiksi semata. | Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**C**harice D'Dark Cherry: Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! Semoga betah dan maaf jika awal kata namamu aku beri kapital. Tapi, bukan 'kah harus seperti itu? | Terima kasih atas sanjungannya, aku akan tetap menjaga pencitraan fict ini sebisaku. | Lemah? Kalau lemah dalam penuangan apa yang ada di pikiranmu, itu berarti kamu harus belajar, belajar, dan terus belajar agar terbiasa menuangkannya. | Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**K**agami Rinatta: Yoroshiku mo, Karin. | Romence-nya bukan pelit, tapi tidak ada _timing_ yang pas.| Keadaan Hinata kukira sudah sangat jelas di 'Nightmare 17' ini. | Panggil aku Cergo saja, tidak perlu pakai embel-embel segala. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**I**-chan The Anime Lover: Tenang saja, aku akan selalu update, kok. | Memangnya Hinata disamperin siapa? *chuckle* | Yah, keadaan Hinata sudah tertera dengan sangat jelas id chapter ini, 'kan? | Kenapa harus dipotong di bagian yang seru? Yang pastinya agar para pembaca penasaran. #smirk | Gomen tidak bisa update kilat, karena... yah, urusan yang di atas itu. | Tanggung jawab? Rasa penasaran tidak memerlukan rasa pertanggung jawaban. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**Pada akhirnya, balasan review selesai juga.**

**Untuk saudara-saudaraku yang sudah kembali ke alam masing-masing, terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca dan mengomentari serta menyarankan sesuatu secara langsung untuk kemajuan fict ini, ya! Dan **_Arigatou__gozaimasu_** atas kunjungan kalian yang tiba-tiba. Kedatangan kalian sungguh sangat merepotkan. *laughing* Bercanda. **_So, wait me at your country—Japan and Korean!_ **Aku akan mengacak-acak rumah kalian, **_arasseo_**? #evilsmirk**

**Dan untuk kalian—para pembaca di mana pun kalian berada, terima kasih sudah menunggu update, membaca, dan senantiasa memberikan review fict ini. Maaf jika baru bisa update dua bulan kemudian. Oh iya, bagi **_**watchers**_** yang selalu menunggu hadirnya film dari THE TWILIGHT SAGA, jangan lupa nonton "BREAKING DAWN Part 2", ya! *Promote* Dijamin tidak akan menyesal! Soalnya, aku juga baru nontonnya kemarin, hari minggu jam 12 malam. Dikarenakan selain jam itu semua studio-nya **_full_** semua.**

**Bagi para pembaca yang melihat miss typo yang bertebaran di dalam fict ini, jangan sungkan untuk memberitahuku melalui review, ya! Soalnya aku belum sempat memeriksa kembali kata demi kata di cerita ini. Terima kasih.**

**Terima kasih telah membaca Nightmare 17 ini…  
>See you soon at Nightmare 18!<br>Sorry for all miss typo(s)!  
>I will correct it later!<strong>

**Signature,**

**Huicergo Montediesberg**


	18. Nightmare 18: Is This The Last of Death?

**Don't Like Don't Read (DLDR)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**©NARUTO  
>SasuSaku fic<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**** :  
>Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Story****:  
>L <strong>O **S **T **I **N **N **I **G **H **T **M** A** R** E**  
><strong>Huicergo Montediesberg™<br>("This story is MINE")  
>("I'm just borrow the character from Kishimoto-sensei")<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Genre****:  
>Romance, Horror, Mystery, Crime<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Rated****:  
>T – M<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Warning(s****):  
>GaJe, Abal-abal, Miss Typo(s), OOC, OC, Sampah, EyD dan Diksi ancur, Tidak berbobot, and Many More<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Read and Enjoy it**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHTMARE 18**

**Is This The Last of Death?**

Rintikkan hujan terus mengguyuri seluruh daerah villa yang kini hanya tersisa empat anak muda dari tujuh orang yang menginap di sana. Sudah banyak kejadian tidak diinginkan terjadi di villa yang bisa dibilang mengerikan ini—dan siapa pun orangnya pasti tidak akan mau mengalami kejadian yang senasib dengan mereka.

Seorang pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke tengah merenungi kejadian yang telah terjadi terhadap teman-temannya. Mata onyx-nya yang kelam memandang lurus ke arah wajah berkulit putih milik seorang Haruno Sakura yang tengah beristirahat mengingat tubuhnya kembali tidak sehat. Sasuke sedang menduduki sebuah kursi sembari bertopang dagu di atas lutut kakinya yang tampak ia silangkan—membentuk sebuah gaya yang _simple_ jika dilihat secara keseluruhan.

Sesekali mata yang tajam itu berkedip pelan, tetapi mulutnya tetap terkatup dengan sangat rapat. Nafasnya tampak tenang, sama seperti suasana kamarnya sekarang ini. Saat ini.

"Teme! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu!"

Suara Naruto dan pintu yang dibuka dengan tiba-tiba sama sekali tidak mengagetkan Sasuke yang sedang termenung. Malah, Sasuke hanya merespon kedatangan Naruto dengan menolehkan kepalanya sembilan puluh derajat ke arah kiri. Selebihnya hanya iris matanya saja yang bergerak untuk melihat Naruto melalui ekor matanya. Dengan tatapan yang mengerikan.

"Ada apa, Dobe? Kau tidak lihat Sakura sedang tidur dengan tenang?"

Dengan perlahan, Naruto kembali menutup pintu kamar yang hampir ia rusakkan itu dan berjalan dengan setengah menjinjitkan kakinya dan sedikit tergesa-gesa mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke, banyak kejadian yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu." Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit terengah-engah akibat menaiki anak tangga dengan terburu-buru. "Apakah kamu tahu siapa yang membunuh teman-teman kita?"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya dalam. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa, aku hanya bertanya. Apakah kau tahu?" Naruto kembali menanyakan pertanyaannya yang lalu dengan berbisik.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau pikir aku paranormal? Yah, mana kutahu siapa yang membunuh mereka," jawab Sasuke sekenanya juga dengan suara berbisik.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Berpikir keras mengenai pertanyaan apa yang ingin ia lontarkan selanjutnya. "Apakah... Tolong jangan anggap serius percakapan ini—"

"Cepatlah selesaikan perkataanmu, aku tak suka bertele-tele."

"OK, OK... Apakah... apakah kau yang membunuh Hinata?"

Suara debrakkan pintu kamar yang dibuka secara paksa berhasil mengagetkan dua insan yang hampir serius dengan percakapan mereka. Membuat kedua pria yang berada di dalam kamar itu menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat ke arah daun pintu berada.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Aku akan membongkar seluruh rahasiamu!" teriak Shikamaru seraya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

Melihat Shikamaru yang datang dengan sikap seperti itu, membuat Naruto terkesiap dan membalikkan badannya ke arah Shikamaru. "Shikamaru! Jaga mulutmu!" Pandangan mata Naruto terpaku pada sesuatu yang tengah Shikamaru genggam di tangannya. "Untuk apa kau membawa tali itu?"

Mendengar kata tali yang mengganjali pikiran Sasuke, pemuda berwajah _stoic_ ini ikut berdiri dan menghadap ke arah Shikamaru. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Naruto sebelumnya. "Shikamaru... kau—"

"Kenapa, Uchiha Sasuke?" Mata shikamaru menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan merendahkan sambil tersenyum sinis yang tajam. "Kau tidak perlu takut, aku hanya ingin mengintrogasimu sesaat. _Sebentar_ saja," ucap Shikamaru seraya berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto berada. Senyumannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Naruto merasa ketegangan menyelimuti dirinya saat melihat Shikamaru mulai mendekati mereka berdua. "Shikamaru, berhenti! Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Sasuke?"

"Kontrolah pikiranmu, Shikamaru. Jangan sampai hal negatif menguasai dirimu," ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit kegeraman yang sangat terlihat di wajah dan sorot matanya. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan temannya yang satu ini.

_Di saat seperti ini, siapakah yang akan menang?_

Shikamaru tertawa tertahan. "Sudah kubilang, aku hanya ingin mengintrogasimu. Dan hanya sebentar."

"Hentikan langkah kakimu, Shikamaru! Kelakuanmu yang seperti ini hanya akan menambah kesulitan di antara kita berempat!" seru Naruto dengan emosi membuncah keluar.

Saat jarak di antara Shikamaru dan mereka berdua sangat dekat, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk mencengkram kedua tangan Shikamaru. Berusaha menghentikannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Sasuke pun berinisiatif untuk tidak tetap diam. Namun sayangnya, cengkraman tangan Naruto dengan mudahnya dilepaskan begitu saja oleh Shikamaru dengan cara menepis dan mendorongnya ke belakang.

Kekuatan fisik yang Shikamaru gunakan untuk menepis cengkraman tangan Naruto sangat besar sehingga membuat Naruto jatuh terjerembab ke belakang. Akibatnya, bagian belakang kepala Naruto yang ditutupi oleh rambut jabrik kuningnya itu membentur sisi ranjang dengan sangat keras.

"Argh!" rintih Naruto dengan suara yang sangat kecil dan sengaja ia tahan agar tidak terlalu menghebohkan seisis ruangan.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak kaget melihat apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Darah segar dari kepala Naruto mulai beranak sungai. Menodai baju, leher bagian belakang, dan juga tangan kanannya yang hendak melihat apa yang telah keluar dari kepalanya itu.

"Naruto!" seru Sasuke sembari hendak mendekati Naruto yang tengah terduduk di lantai kamar yang dingin.

Belum saja Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya yang kedua, Shikamaru langsung memanfaatkan cela tersebut untuk menangkap Sasuke. Nara Shikamaru menggerakkan kakinya dan langsung menangkap kedua tangan Sasuke dan memutarnya hingga tawanannya bertekuk lutut dengan posisi kedua tangan berada di balik punggungnya.

Sasuke yang kini sudah tertangkap dan tidak berusaha untuk melawan Shikamaru hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya dan menggeram, "Apa maumu, Shikamaru?"

"Apa mauku?" Shikamaru tersenyum sinis ke arah Sasuke yang berhasil ditahannya. "Aku hanya ingin membongkar seluruh rencana rahasia yang telah kau tutupi selama ini." Tiba-tiba Shikamaru teringat akan suatu hal. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu. Kenapa kau tidak sama sekali melawanku? Bukankah kau pemegang sabuk hitam karate saat kau _senior high school_ dulu, heh?"

Tatapan mata Sasuke menajam dalam waktu singkat. "Itu karena aku tak ingin ada _korban_ di sini."

"Bagus. Dan itu yang kuinginkan agar seluruh rencanamu dapat terbongkar secepatnya."

Dengan sigap, Shikamaru mendudukkan Sasuke di atas kursi yang sempat dipakai oleh Sasuke duduk beberapa waktu yang lalu dan segera mengikat badannya di punggung kursi dengan tali tambang yang telah dipersiapkannya entah dari mana. Tidak lupa dengan pergelangan tangannya yang diikat di atas lengan kursi serta kedua pergelangan kakinya yang diikat di kedua kaki kursi bagian depan.

Setelah acara ikat mengikat Sasuke sudah selesai, Shikamaru segera menarik kursi tersebut hingga berada di tengah –tengah kamar yang terbilang luas itu. Tidak 'kah kau merasa berat, Shikamaru?

Ditatapnya Sasuke yang sudah tak berdaya seperti itu dengan sangat bangga. "Tak kusangka membuatmu untuk terikat seperti ini ternyata lebih mudah dibandingkan dengan apa yang kupikirkan."

Telapak tangan Sasuke terkepal sesaat, lalu kembali rileks seperti biasa dalam waktu yang singkat. Begitu pula dengan tatapannya yang tadinya tajam kembali menjadi rileks. "Kau sudah gila, Shikamaru."

Tawa Shikamaru menggema hingga ke seluruh penjuru ruangan kamar. "Gila? Aku gila?" Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Jari telunjuknya terarah tepat di depan mata Sasuke. "Kaulah yang gila karena telah membunuh semua temanmu, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Naruto yang masih meringis kesakitan di atas lantai membelalakan matanya karena terkejut akan apa yang telah Shikamaru ucapkan tadi. "Apa?"

Suara Shikamaru yang sudah berupa sebuah teriakan telah berhasil mengusik alam mimpi Sakura di dalam tidurnya yang lelap. Secara perlahan, kelopak mata gadis berambut pink itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan iris emerald-nya yang masih sayu dan lelah. Kepalanya ia sedikit miringkan ke arah sumber suara yang telah di dengarnya tadi.

"Shikamaru? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti i—"

Perkataan Sakura yang terdengar sangat lelah sukses terhenti seketika. Matanya sedikit melebar melihat apa yang telah terjadi di depannya. "Naruto? Sasuke? Shikamaru, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?"

Shikamaru melihat Sakura dengan senyuman aneh di wajahnya. "Selamat pagi, Sakura. Apakah kau tahu, kalau sahabat sedari kecilmu yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang pembunuh yang telah membunuh temannya sendiri?"

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. "Apa?"

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Sakura! _Dia_ sudah gila!" perintah Naruto dengan nada tinggi melebihi nada bicara Shikamaru tadi, berharap bisa menghalau pendengaran Sakura akan ucapan Shikamaru yang terkesan asal.

Peraduan argumen antara Shikamaru dan Naruto kini sukses membuat Sakura kembali sehat seketika.

Sakura merubah posisinya yang tadi berbaring menjadi duduk. Raut wajahnya memancarkan kebingungan yang berarti. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ada yang bisa menjelaskannya padaku?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang meninggi setengah oktaf.

Mendengar Sakura yang tengah kebingungan dengan situasi sekarang, Naruto memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri dari lantai dan duduk di tepi kasur, di sebelah Sakura. Rasa nyeri di kepalanya kembali berdenyut. Akan tetapi, denyutannya kembali menjadi-jadi ketika dirinya tidak sengaja menggerakkan kepalanya berlebihan.

"Argh!" rintih Naruto kembali. Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

Sakura beranjak mendekati Naruto. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?"

Salah satu tangan Naruto terangkat setengah ke udara. "Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Ini hanya luka ringan," ucap Naruto berusaha meredakan rasa kekhawatiran Sakura.

"Luka ringan? Kepalamu mengeluarkan darah seperti ini kau sebut luka ringan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tinggi. "Sini, biar kuobati lukamu sebentar."

Sakura mengambil kotak P3K yang kebetulan berada di atas meja kecil yang berada tepat di sebelah tempat tidur sesudah mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Mungkin Sasuke sengaja meletakkannya di sana agar lebih mudah dijangkau.

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi berdiam diri menatap Naruto dan Sakura, kini mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat erat sembari menggeram kesal. "Kenapa? Kenapa kalian tidak percaya padaku? KENAPA SALAH SATU PUN DARI KALIAN TIDAK ADA YANG PERCAYA DENGANKU?" teriak Shikamaru frustrasi.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Shikamaru. Jika kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu., kau akan semakin menjadi tidak normal," tutur Sasuke sekenanya.

Sekarang Sasuke terlihat tidak berusaha melawan apa pun juga. Tidak berusaha melepas tali. Tidak juga melawan perkataan Shikamaru sama seperti apa yang Naruto lakukan. Tidak sama sekali.

Shikamaru menggumamkan satu kata yang tidak jelas, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke dan berjalan pelan mendekatinya.

"Oh, jadi menurutmu aku sudah gila? Daripada kau sibuk menerka aku ini gila, bagaimana kalau kau mengakui sekarang kalau kau telah membunuh seluruh temanmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak jawab? Kau takut mengakuinya di depan kedua sahabat kecilmu kalau kau adalah seorang pembunuh?" tanya Shikamaru kedua kalinya.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya pula Sasuke diam membisu.

Naruto yang sudah selesai diobati lukanya oleh Sakura membalas pertanyaan Shikamaru dengan sangat kesal, "Sasuke tidak membunuh mereka, makanya ia tidak menjawab."

"Diam! Aku tidak bertanya padamu!" geram Shikamaru. Lalu ia kembali berbicara kepada Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke sang pembunuh, bagaimana kalau kau menceritakannya secara detail cara-cara yang telah kau gunakan untuk membunuh teman-temanmu di sini?"

Sasuke masih diam membisu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab seluruh pertanyaanku, hah?" teriak Shikamaru. "Apa kau tiba-tiba menjadi patung karena seluruh kesalahan dan dosamu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin menghabiskan tenagaku untuk meladeni orang gila yang tengah melemparkan pertanyaan secara bertubi-bertubi kepadaku." Sasuke menghela nafas dalam. "Dan mungkin, ini adalah suara terakhirku yang terdengar di telingamu."

Shikamaru tertawa meremehkan. "Kalau begitu, kita lihat seberapa lama kau bisa tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan suaramu se-desibel pun."

Tinju Shikamaru terangkat, melayang, dan mendarat tepat di sebelah kanan wajah Sasuke. Membuat sudut bibir Sasuke berdarah dan sedikit membiru.

Sasuke tidak mengeluarkan suara erangan dan tidak mendecih sedikit pun.

Belum merasa puas akan usaha pertamanya, Shikamaru berkali-kali melepaskan serangan beruntun ke arah Sasuke. Tidak hanya kedua pipinya, Shikamaru juga menyerang bagian perut Sasuke sehingga Sasuke memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya dan kedua kaki Sasuke dimana kedua tulang keringnya diberi sebuah tendangan dengan sangat kejinya.

"Sudah! Tolong hentikan!" teriak Sakura seraya beranjak dari atas kasur menuju ke arah Shikamaru yang sedang sibuk dengan tindakan kerasnya saat ini.

"Sakura-chan! Argh—" Gerakan Naruto untuk menahan agar Sakura tidak mendekat ke Shikamaru terputus karena denyutan luka di kepalanya yang telah diperban kembali hadir mengacaukan segala gerak-geriknya. Seakan-akan luka itu turut membantu Shikamaru tanpa disadari.

Sakura menahan salah satu tangan Shikamaru sekuat tenaga dengan kedua tangannya. "Berhenti, Shikamaru! Sasuke kesakitan!"

Sasuke yang melihat aksi Sakura yang melebihi batas ini sangat terkejut. Itu semua terlihat dari tatapan matanya.

"Menjauhlah dariku, Sakura! Jangan sampai kau terkena seranganku hanya kerena seorang pembunuh seperti dia," ucap Shikamaru seraya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kembali memukuli Sasuke.

"Tidak!" Sakura kembali menahan tangan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mendorong Sakura ke belakang dengan sangat kasar hingga Sakura jatuh terduduk di lantai. Rasa sakit dan lantai yang dingin mulai menjalari saraf Sakura.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar saat melihat Sakura didorong kasar oleh Shikamaru. Ingin menolong, tapi tak bisa menolong. Alhasil, ia hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati semoga Sakura baik-baik saja setelah melihat Naruto tengah sibuk dengan lukanya yang terus menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

Kini ia _baru_ merasa seperti seseorang yang tidak berdaya.

Setelah mengenyahkan Sakura dari sisinya, Shikamaru kembali melayangkan beberapa pukulan ke arah Sasuke. Membuat sang korban memejamkan matanya menahan sakit.

Perlakuan Shikamaru terhadap Sasuke berhenti dengan sendirinya dikarenakan keletihan yang dirasakan oleh sang pemuda berambut nanas tersebut. Shikamaru mundur beberapa langkah untuk melihat kondisi Sasuke yang penuh dengan luka buatannya secara keseluruhan.

Perasaan kesal yang masih bersarang di dalam hatinya membuat Shikamaru berteriak, "Mengapa kau tidak mengerang kesakitan, hah?" Tarikan nafas Shikamaru masih terdengar tersenggal-senggal.

Tidak ada jawaban pasti dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang penampilannya sekarang tampak sedikit kacau. Kedua sudut bibirnya membiru. Kedua pipinya terlihat sedikit memar. Sisi bawah bibirnya menampakan aliran darah dari mulutnya yang kini sudah mengering. Masing-masing kedua telapak tangannya terkepal erat, seakan-akan ia menyalurkan seluruh rasa sakit dan kesalnya di satu titik terpusat.

"Sasuke..."

"Teme, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura dan Naruto yang khawatir dengan kondisi dirinya sekarang melalui ekor matanya secara bergantian. Ia melihat telapak tangan Naruto juga terkepal erat di atas pahanya, merasa kesal karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sedangkan Sakura membalas tatapan mata Sasuke dengan tatapan kecemasan walau ia masih sakit akan perlakuan Shikamaru terhadapnya.

Penglihatan Sasuke kembali terfokus ke Shikamaru yang masih berdiam diri di tempatnya. Tatapan mata yang diberikan Sasuke kepada Shikamaru berbeda dengan tatapan mata Sasuke ke arah Naruto dan Sakura yang lembut dan tegas.

Tatapan matanya ke Shikamaru sangat tajam dan dingin. Jika tatapan mata itu bisa membunuh orang, mungkin sekarang Shikamaru sudah tidak berbentuk manusia karena serangan tatapan mata dari Sasuke.

"Jadi... kau masih memilih berdiam diri memegang teguh apa yang telah kau ucapkan sebelumnya, hm?" Shikamaru membalas tatapan mata Sasuke dengan tatapan santainya seperti biasa.

Tidak terdengar respon apapun dari seorang Uchiha yang masih duduk terikat di hadapannya.

Shikamaru membuang tatapan matanya ke sisi lain, lalu kembali menatap Sasuke. "Kalau itu maumu... Baiklah, aku akan mengambil keputusan sendiri—" Tangan kanannya mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari saku celananya. "—mengenai bagaimana aku menyelesaikan kasus yang menimpa kelompok kita ini!"

Bukannya membelalak lebar, mata Sasuke malah semakin menatap Shikamaru semakin tajam dan dingin dari sebelumnya. Sepertinya Shikamaru telah merencakan ini semua.

Naruto terkesiap melihat apa yang Shikamaru keluarkan dari saku celananya. Ketika irisnya menangkap sosok Shikamaru bergerak mendekat ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan ingin membunuhnya, Naruto memaksakan dirinya beranjak untuk mencegah Shikamaru sebisanya walau luka itu terus berdenyut—berupaya menghadang gerak Naruto dan membuat pandangan matanya sedikit kabur.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu menahan tangan Shikamaru yang memegang pisau dari belakang dengan segenap tenaga yang ia miliki.

"Nara Shikamaru, berhenti! Jika kau melakukan ini, maka kaulah yang menjadi pembunuh di sini!"

Shikamaru melirik Naruto dengan geram melalui ekor matanya. "_Pembunuh?_ Aku _membunuh_ demi kebaikkan 'kita yang tersisa'! Aku hanya membunuh seorang pembunuh!"

"Tapi semua tindakanmu ini salah!"

"Tidak bagiku."

Shikamaru menyiku dada Naruto dengan sangat kencang. Saat Naruto terlihat sedang mengerang kesakitan, ia langsung meluncurkan sebuah tendangan tepat di perut Naruto sehingga korbannya itu terpental hingga beberapa meter jauhnya. Tampaknya seorang Shikamaru juga tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada.

"Ugh!" erang Naruto kesakitan.

"Naruto! Kau tak apa-apa?" teriak Sakura khawatir. "Shikamaru, tolong hentikan ini! Tolong... Bukan 'kah kita ingin pulang ke rumah bersama-sama?"

"Ya, kita akan pulang bersama setelah aku membunuh sang pembunuh terlebih dahulu," jawab Shikamaru sesuai kehendak hatinya.

"Tapi kau tak mempunyai bukti bahwa Sasuke yang membunuh mereka, 'kan?" tanya Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Memang." Shikamaru berdiam diri sejenak. "Yah, setidaknya setelah aku membunuh _Uchiha Sasuke ini_ kita jadi mempunyai alasan dan jawaban yang tepat akan pertanyaan yang akan di lontarkan para orangtua teman-teman kita yang sudah tidak ada sepulang kita dari sini nanti."

Mata Sakura terbelalak. "Kau—"

Shikamaru memperlihatkan senyuman tulus ke Sakura. Tidak ada jawaban, hanya sebuah senyuman.

Di waktu yang bersamaan dengan percakapan Sakura dan Shikamaru, iris aquamerine Naruto tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu tengah tergantung dengan sangat rapi di sisi dinding kamar sebelah kiri. Sesekali ia melirik Shikamaru yang tengah kembali ke dalam aksinya. Sorot mata Naruto memancarkan perasaan ragu di dalamnya.

Setelah memukul mundur Naruto dan meladeni percakapan dengan Sakura, yang bisa disebut juga _sang pengganggu_ baginya, Nara Shikamaru terus berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang jaraknya hanya beberapa langkah dari hadapannya dan berhenti ketika ia merasa jarak di antara mereka sudah pas. Mata mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Apakah kau memiliki permintaan terakhir, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Tatapan mata Sasuke lebih tajam dan dingin seketika dari sebelumnya. Perasaan kesal sedang menggerogoti hatinya sekarang ini. Bahkan sebuah perandaian jika ia berhasil mengelak dari jerat tangan Shikamaru yang menahannya, dan tidak terlanjur berkata 'tidak bersuara lagi'... mungkin pemuda berdarah Uchiha ini sudah memutilasi sahabat berambut nanas yang tiba-tiba menjadi sesosok yang menyebalkan.

Dengan kata lain, Uchiha Sasuke hanya bisa membalas dengan tatapan tajam.

Shikamaru memandang rendah Sasuke. "Yah, sepertinya kau memang tidak mempunyai permintaan terakhir. Kalau begitu," dengan perlahan Shikamaru mengangkat tangan yang menggenggam pisaunya tinggi ke atas, "selamat tinggal."

"SASUKE!" teriak Sakura histeris. Ia merasa lemah karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya bisa menonton dan menjadi pengganggu, bahkan penghalang.

Tangan Shikamaru mulai bergerak untuk menghunuskan pisau yang ada di tangannya tepat di depan dada Sasuke.

"Shikamaru! Jangan!"

Bertepatan dengan suara teriakan Sakura yang kedua kalinya, tiba-tiba gerakan hunusan pisau yang dilakukan oleh Shikamaru berhenti seketika tepat beberapa centimeter di depan dada Sasuke yang terdiam beku.

Sakura terbelalak melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Shikamaru sekarang dan kejadian apa yang telah terjadi di depannya. Otaknya seakan-akan berhenti berfungsi. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Iris matanya hanya dapat melihat sesuatu yang tak asing lagi baginya di sekitar tubuh Shikamaru. Darah.

Tidak hanya Sakura, Sasuke yang berada tepat di hadapan Shikamaru yang sudah terdiam kaku juga membelalak kaget. Dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas aliran darah yang sudah merembes ke sekitar baju Shikamaru, tepatnya di bagian dada.

Sebilah pedang katana yang runcing dan tajam telah menembus jantung pemuda yang bernama Nara Shikamaru dari balik punggungnya. Bahkan masih terlihat dengan jelas darah segar tengah mengalir ke ujung pedang yang menembus badannya hingga menetes ke bawah lantai kamar.

Kini otak Sasuke sudah bisa mengolah semua situasi yang terjadi di depannya. Nafas Sasuke sudah kembali teratur seperti semula.

_Dan_ _Nara Shikamaru sudah meninggal dunia._

Beberapa detik kemudian, tubuh tanpa nyawa Shikamaru jatuh tergeletak tak berdaya ke samping kiri. Dan terlihatlah Naruto yang tengah berdiri di balik punggung Shikamaru. Sebuah senyuman terpampang di wajah Naruto saat ini.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa? Pisau itu belum sedikit pun mengenai dirimu, 'kan?" tanya Naruto secara beruntun seraya berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang masih terikat dan memperhatikan badan Sasuke yang luka dengan teliti.

Sakura yang sudah sadar dari rasa shock yang menimpanya, menelan air liurnya dan berkata, "Naruto, mengapa kau—"

Mendengar perkataan Sakura yang belum terselesaikan membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura, tetapi tatapan matanya tidak bertumbukkan dengan tatapan Sakura. Matanya menatap bernda lain. Sorot matanya lesu.

"Sakura-chan, aku..."

"Sudah menjelaskannya nanti saja, bantu aku melepaskan ikatan ini dari tubuhku dulu," ucap Sasuke mengalihkan suasana yang terjadi dengan nada lemah.

"I-iya. Sakura, kau juga bantu melepaskan ikatan ini, ayo!" ajak Naruto.

Sakura langsung melesatkan diri dari tempatnya berdiam menuju ke arah Sasuke. Membutuhkan waktu lima menit sampai pada akhirnya Sasuke terbebas dari ikatan pertama dan terakhir dari Shikamaru selama ia masih hidup di dunia ini.

Naruto beserta Sakura bergegas bahu-membahu membopong Sasuke agar segera duduk di ranjang agar ia bisa beristirahat sejenak setelah Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangan saat mencoba bangkit berdiri dari kursi panasnya. Mungkin karena beberapa pukulan dari Nara Shikamaru beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang dengan didampingi Naruto dan Sakura di sebelah kanan dan kirinya. Terjadi kebisuan yang panjang di antara mereka hingga pada akhirnya Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Naruto, mengapa kau tiba-tiba menusuk Shikamaru dari belakang seperti tadi?"

Rasa ingin tahu Sakura kembali hadir ketika mendengar Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan yang sejenis dengan pertanyaan yang tadi ia ingin lontarkan.

Naruto menengokkan wajah ke arah kiri dimana Sasuke dan Sakura sedang melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Lalu Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat di mana tubuh Shikamaru masih terbaring kaku di lantai sembari bersimbah darah.

Mayat Shikamaru masih tergeletak dengan pose dan tatapan mata terbuka yang sama seperti ia tujukan kepada Sasuke untuk ke terakhir kalinya. Darahnya telah mengalir ke lantai di sekitar tubuhnya. Bau anyir mulai menguasai aroma ruangan kamar villa itu.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Menyiapkan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dan segala pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan oleh kedua sahabat semasa kecilnya itu. Tatapan matanya terfokus dengan sangat tegas ke arah iris onyx dan emerald sahabat dari semasa kecilnya.

"Aku akan menceritakan kepada kalian dengan sangat jujur dan jelas mengapa aku membunuh."

_~Lost In Nightmare~_

**Tsutzuku**

**To Be Continued…**

_Hari Sabtu_ | Tokyo, Japan, 22-28 Desember 2012 — _Seoul, South of Korea,_ 29 Desember-_5 Januari 2013_ | _Pukul 02.22 WS_ [Waktu Setempat]

**CBR****:**

_**Nightmare 18 was update.**_**  
>Aku menyelesaikan Nightmare 18 ini saat berada di Negeri Ginseng tempat saudaraku berada. Lebih tepatnya di Cheongdam-dong, Gangnam-gu, Seoul, South of Korea (Kutuliskan nama tempat agar kalian suatu saat dapat pergi dan mengunjungi wilayah yang kukunjungi ini.). Tempat, tanggal, dan waktu penyelesaian adalah yang bercetak miring. Chapter ini selesai tepat dua minggu: dari hari Sabtu ke Sabtu lagi.<strong>

**Tak kusangka sudah hampir 2 bulan kita tak bersua. Atau sudah dua bulan, ya? Yah, intinya kurang-lebih dua bulan yang kumaksud itu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Tapi sepertinya sudah setahun kita tak bertemu karena sekarang sudah tahun 2013!**

**OK, mumpung masih belum terlewat lebih jauh lagi, aku ingin mengucapkan:**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS 2012  
>AND<br>HAPPY NEW YEAR 2013**

**Semoga di tahun yang baru ini semua cita-cita yang kita impikan dapat terwujud. Dan tidak lupa juga untuk berusaha lebih keras untuk mencapainya, ya! Lalu, semoga saja fict Lost In Nightmare dapat TAMAT di tahun ini.**

**Untuk tempat-tanggal pembuatan dan penyelesaian Nightmare 18 ini jangan heran dan bingung, ya. Pembuatan Nightmare kali ini memang di sana, kok. Aku menyempatkan diri untuk membuat Nightmare 18 ini saat liburan berhargaku di sana telah dimulai.**

**Terjadi banyak kejadian dan kenangan bersama saudaraku yang ada di Jepang dan Korea yang tak akan terlupakan dengan mudahnya. Saat di rumah mereka maupun di tempat umum. Memalukan.**

**Sudahlah, yang di atas tidak terlalu penting. Lagian, badanku masih pegal-pegal karena perjalanan jauh. Saatnya pembalasan review!**

_**So, check this out!**_

**B**erlian Cahyadi: Unsur-unsur gaib yang kau maksud itu mungkin akan tetap ada. Jika kau masih banyak pertanyaan di benakmu, silakan mengikuti jalan cerita ini hingga tamat. | Ide dan jalan cerita tetap disesuaikan dengan imajinasi yang sudah kuatur sedemikian rupanya. Dan maaf, aku tidak bisa update kilat sesuai harapanmu. Author juga manusia, bukan? | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**S**herlock Holmes: Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu update-nya fict ini dan terima kasih atas pujiannya, tapi fict ini masih belum dapat bersaing dengan fict mystery yang lain, kok. | Memangnya apa yang dirahasiakan oleh Sasuke? Menurutmu memangnya ada? | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**E**unike Yuen: Nightmare 17 lebih pendek dari Nightmare yang sebelumnya? Padahal aku sudah memberi batas minimal _words_ per chapternya, yakni 3000 _words_. | Daripada kau bingung sendiri, mendingan lihat kelanjutan ceritanya agar mengetahui kepastiannya, OK, Irene? | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review, ya!

**M**: Oh, maaf, itu bukannya tidak kebaca, tapi sepertinya jariku yang error. Hontou ni gomenasai. #ojigi | FB? Ada, kok. OK, nanti akan kuusahakan online dan add dirimu. | Hinata memang mati tragis, kalau Shikamaru yang ada di chapter ini? Kurasa matinya kurang tragis, ya? | Masih penasaran dengan pelakunya? Terus ikuti ceritanya, ya! | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**M**ewchan: Apakah kamu baru me-review? Kalau iya, selamat datang di dunia Nightmare, ya! Selain menanyakan pertanyaanmu, kamu juga bisa memberitahu reaksi kamu saat membaca fict ini, kok. Biar tidak terlalu singkat dan kosong. | Maaf jika update-nya dua bulan mendatang. Author hanya seorang manusia biasa yang ingin menikmati indahnay jalan-jalan saat liburan, kok. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**S**ora Kamamichi: Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! Terima kasih atas pujian yang telah kau lontarkan, tapi fict ini masih mempunyai kekurangan di sana-sini, kok. Maka dari itu, silakan mengomentari sesuatu jika terdapat kesalahan atau keganjalan di chapter yang kau baca. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**M**ichelle : Terima kasih atas pemberitahuan typo-nya. | Memang apa yang aneh dari Sasuke menurut kamu yang sebagai pembaca? | Enaknya Sakura mati atau tidak, ya? | Oh, jadi aku tidak cocok buat romance, ya... | Bukan melamar, tapi kamu sudah menjadi orang aneh sekarang. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**K**udo Widya-chan Edogawa: Mengenai apakah Sasuke si pelaku atau bukan, silakan lihat perkembangan ceritanya, ya! Kalau boleh tahu, memangnya sifat apa yang janggal dari Sasuke? | Sasuke bereinkarnasi? Hmm... juga, sih... | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**C**hakis: Maaf, aku update-nya kelamaan. Kamu jadi lupa chapter sebelumnya, deh. Yah, tapi masih untung chapter-nya tidak hilang mendadak, 'kan? Jadi, kamu bisa baca untuk mengingat-ingat lagi. | Boneka Chucky adalah boneka bagus yang tak patut dicontoh. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**M**yelf: Maaf, baru update karena waktu itu sedang mempersiapkan bahan yang akan di test. | Daripada menerka lebih baik silakan ikuti perkembangan ceritanya, ya! | "Jalan cerita yang telah dibuat oleh Author tidak bisa diganggu-gugat." | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**A**kira Uchiha: Tidak apa, aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Kau sudah kelas 3 SMK, ya? Kamu ambil jurusan apa? | Kamu bilang tidak ada apa-apa dengan Sasuke, tapi banyak Rewers yang bilang kalau memang ada yang aneh dari Sasuke. Bagaimana? | Naruto bukannya bodoh, tapi... | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**S**haun: Tidak apa-apa. Lain kali jangan lupa kasih nama, ya. | Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang membuatmu menduga kalau ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke? | Nama kecilku Cergo, bukan Cher. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**V**anadiumSasuSaku: Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! Terima kaih sudah ingin muncul di permukaan. Baru review sekarang? Tak apa. Jangan takut, aku tak makan orang, kok. Bukan 'kah lebih enak seperti ini? 'Kan kita bisa saling berkomunikasi satu sama lain. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, mengsupport, dan me-review!

**R**ie Renata: Yoroshiku mo, Rie! Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare, ya! | Mengapa malu untuk me-review? Periview yang punya akun ataupun tidak aku jadikan sederajat, kok. Dengan kata lain, tetap kubalas dan kutanggapi dengan senang hati. | Sepertinya kau suka sekali yah dengan Sasuke? | Tenang saja, cerita ini tidak akan discontinued, kok. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, me-review, dan memahami jadwal update karet sang author yang masih labil ini!

**I**-chan The Anime Lover: Tak apa, aku bisa memaklumi keadaanmu yang sekarang, kok. Aku senang melihat kau sudah kembali me-review. Lama tak berjumpa. | Apa yang membuatmu mencurigakan Sasuke? Yah, hipotesis-mu itu sungguh luar biasa. Aku saja tidak membayangkan hal seperti itu. | Maaf tidak bisa update sesuai harapanmu, soalnya aku juga manusia untuk mempersiapkan bahan ujian dan membutuhkan jalan-jalan. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**Y**uzuki Ako Suminoe: Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! Jangan panggil aku senpai, panggil saja aku Cergo. Aku ini masih Author biasa, kok. Tidak lebih. | Masih penasaran? Tetap ikuti kelanjutan cerita ini, ya! | Korban selanjutnya sudah ada di chapter ini, bukan? | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**R**aito Hibiki: Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! Hmm... aku panggil kamu apa, ya? Terima kasih atas pujiannya, tapi ceritaku masih ada kekurangannya, kok. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**H**anashi Misaki: Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! Sesuai apa yang kau katakan, cerita ini memang sudah mau tamat, tapi kau masih belum terlambat untuk me-review, kok. _Spin off_ yang kau maksud itu seperti apa, ya? | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**H**aruno Ayako-chan: Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! Jadi... menurutmu bukan Sasuke pelakunya? Harusnya aku yang bilang "kita lihat saja nanti di chapter selanjutnya." | Oh iya, kau ingin kupanggil dengan nama apa? | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**S**audaraku di Negeri Sakura dan Negeri Ginseng: Terima kasih sudah mau menuangkan ide cerita kalian untuk fict-ku ini dan bersedia untuk berpartisipasi dalam membuat Nightmare 18 ini! Aku pasti tak akan melupakan drama dadakan kita untuk membuat Nightmare 18 yang sudah ku-publish ini. Jujur itu sangat memalukan. Apalagi saat kejadian di Harajuku Street (Harajuku, Tokyo, Japan) dan di Apgujeong-dong (Gangnam-gu, Seoul, South of Korea). Hhh... Aku tak ingin kita mengulanginya lagi. Sudahlah, sampai jumpa saat Imlek nanti.

**Silakan me-review kembali. Review dari kalian sangat kuterima dan akan selalu kubalas walau kadang berhenti sejenak untuk beristirahat di tengah-tengah saat menulis balasan review. Maaf jika balasan reviewnya tak seimbang; ada yang panjang, ada yang pendek.**

**Bagi silent reader, terima kasih sudah setia membaca. Kalian juga boleh mengirimkan review. Tidak perlu mengumpulkan keberanian segala, aku tidak makan orang, kok.**

**Untuk semuanya, maaf jika masih ada beberapa miss typo yang bertebaran di sana-sini. Jika ada waktu aku akan memperbaikinya.**

**Terima kasih telah membaca Nightmare 18 ini…  
>See you soon at Nightmare 19!<br>Sorry for all miss typo(s)!  
>I will correct it later!<strong>

**Signature,**

**Huicergo Montediesberg**


	19. Nightmare 19: The Feeling

**Don't Like Don't Read (DLDR)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**©NARUTO  
>SasuSaku fic<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**** :  
>Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Story****:  
>L <strong>O **S **T **I **N **N **I **G **H **T **M** A** R** E**  
><strong>Huicergo Montediesberg™<br>("This story is MINE")  
>("I'm just borrow the character from Kishimoto-sensei")<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Genre****:  
>Romance, Horror, Mystery, Crime<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Rated****:  
>T – M<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Warning(s****):  
>GaJe, Abal-abal, Miss Typo(s), OOC, OC, Sampah, EyD dan Diksi ancur, Tidak berbobot, and Many More<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Read and Enjoy it**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHTMARE 19**

**The Feeling**

Suara detikkan jam dinding mengarungi seluruh kamar villa yang sekarang berisikan tiga anak manusia dan satu tubuh tak bernyawa di dalamnya. Ketiga anak manusia itu berdiam diri beberapa menit lamanya. Tidak ada yang bersuara.

Sasuke dan Sakura masih mencerna apa yang barusan mereka dengar dari mulut Naruto sendiri.

"_Membunuh?_" tanya Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan. Rasa tidak percaya menguasai nada bicara mereka.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap. Meyakinkan kedua sahabat yang sedang menatap penuh tanya ke arahnya. Pertanyaan Sasuke dan Sakura tadi sempat membuat Naruto berpikir sejenak.

Tatapan mata Sasuke membeku. "Naruto, kau—"

"Kau yang membunuh semua teman kita?" lanjut Sakura atas perkataan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Naruto membelalakan matanya. "Hah? Kalian gila?" ungkap Naruto dengan nada tinggi. Kini ia menyadari bahwa sebenarnya pertanyaan yang Sasuke dan Sakura lontarkan terarah ke topik itu. "Aku tidak mungkin melakukan perbuatan yang tak wajar seperti itu, tahu!"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Yah... Maksudku, aku tidak membunuh Ino, Sai, dan Hinata. Lebih tepatnya, bukan aku yang membunuh mereka bertiga!"

Sakura mendengarkan pernyataan Naruto dengan cermat. "Jika kau tidak membunuh mereka, mengapa kau bilang, 'aku akan menceritakan kepada kalian dengan sangat jujur dan jelas mengapa _aku_ _membunuh_'?" tukas Sakura seraya mengulang kembali kalimat Naruto yang beberapa waktu lalu didengarnya.

"Aduh... Maksudku, untuk kedua kalinya, yang kumaksud aku membunuh itu aku hanya membunuh Shikamaru saja. Hanya Shikamaru, tidak yang lainnya!" balas Naruto dengan raut wajah panik dalam menjelaskan sesuatu khas dirinya.

Sasuke menunggu kelanjutan penjelasan dari Naruto. "Lalu?"

"Lalu, aku akan menjawab seluruh pertanyaan kalian mengapa aku membunuh Shikamaru." _Entah kenapa_ _aku merasa seperti diriku yang meminta pertanyaan beruntun dari mereka,_ lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

Suara helaan Nafas yang berasal dari Sakura terdengar hingga ke seluruh penjuru ruangan besar yang sepi. "Untunglah, ternyata bukan kau yang membunuh mereka."

"Tentu saja! Untuk apa juga aku membunuh mereka. Tak ada guna."

Iris onyx Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuntut jawaban miliknya. "Kalau begitu, berhubung aku sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak menguntungkan, tolong ceritakan kepada kami mengapa kau berinisiatif untuk membunuh Shikamaru tadi."

Mendengar tuturan yang seperti kalimat perintah dari Sasuke membuat Naruto memandang Sakura dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Yang dipandang pun menatap sang narasumber dengan serius.

Suara petir yang menyambar di langit kembali terdengar hingga ke gendang telinga mereka. Sakura yang takut akan hal itu mati-matian menahan lonjakan terkejutan dari dalam tubuhnya hingga tangannya tak sengaja menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang memang tergeletak di atas ranjang.

Sasuke membalas genggaman tangan kecil Sakura dengan sangat erat tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. Ia melakukannya secepat kilat sebelum tangan Sakura hendak beranjak darinya.

Merasakan tangan kekar Sasuke yang hangat sedang menggenggam dengan sangat erat tangannya... entah kenapa Sakura merasa suasana seperti ini tidak biasa. Padahal sudah berkali-kali Sasuke menggenggam tangannya, tapi suasana kali ini berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan. Biarlah, bahkan ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan. Daripada memikirkan perasaan aneh ini, lebih baik menunggu penuturan cerita dari Naruto yang masih terdiam.

Naruto berdeham, pertanda bahwa ia ingin memulai ceritanya. "Sejak awal, aku sama sekali tidak berinisiatif untuk membunuhnya. Yang kupikirkan hanyalah bagaimana cara menghentikan Shikamaru yang sudah mulai gila itu secara halus agar Sasuke yang sedang menahan rasa sakitnya itu dapat terbebas dari serangan bertubi-tubinya. Tidak lupa dengan pisau lipat yang ia keluarkan dari saku celananya.

"Saat Shikamaru menyiku dan mendorongku menjauh darinya dengan sangat kencang hingga aku terhempas ke belakang, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan. Jujur, ketika ia memperlakukan aku seperti itu, aku ingin sekali memukul wajahnya agar ia langsung tersadar dari dunia gilanya. Tetapi rasa sakit di kepalaku menyadarkanku dari dunia khayalku bahwa aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya karena rasa nyeri ini membatasi seluruh ruang gerakku."

Naruto menelengkan kepalanya ke tempat Shikamaru yang sudah tidak bernyawa di lantai. "Hingga pada akhirnya katana yang tergantung di sisi dinding kamar menarik perhatianku yang sedang berada di jalan buntu. Sejenak aku merasa bimbang di antara dua pilihan: membunuh atau tidak."

Iris aquamerine Naruto beralih ke arah Sasuke. "Tetapi saat ia bertambah serius ingin membunuhmu, pada akhirnya aku memutuskan suatu pilihan, yaitu _membunuhnya_."

Rintikkan hujan yang turun dengan perlahan dalam beberapa detik langsung berubah menjadi sebuah hujan deras yang disertai dengan angin yang kencang.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Mengapa kau tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk membunuhnya? Maksudku, apa alasan kau mengambil keputusan untuk membunuhnya, Naruto? Membunuh bukan seperti dirimu saja."

Sasuke melirik Sakura melalui ekor matanya dan kembali menatap Naruto. Menunggu jawaban yang sama dengan Sakura.

Naruto membuang tatapan matanya dari kedua temannya. Ia menghela nafas sejenak. "Entahlah, Sakura-chan. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba aku langsung mengambil keputusan yang seperti itu." Otaknya memilah-milah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya pada saat itu. "Rasanya seperti ada yang berkata, 'kalau kau tidak membunuhnya, maka cepat atau lambat kau akan kehilangan kedua temanmu juga'."

"Maka dari itu kau membunuhnya?" tanya Sasuke dengan sarkatis.

Kepala yang dihiasi rambut jabrik kuning itu mengangguk sebanyak dua kali.

Dengan geram Sasuke mendaratkan sebuah sentilan di dahi Naruto yang juga berkulit tan seperti tubuhnya. "_Baka_! Kalau kau sampai ketahuan membunuh Shikamaru dari sidik jarimu itu bagaimana, hah?"

Sentilan dari Sasuke mampu membuat Naruto merintih kesakitan walau kepalanya sudah dilindungi dengan perban sekalipun. "Argh... Teme! Sentilanmu itu sakit, tahu!" Matanya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih menunggu jawaban darinya seraya mengelus-elus dahinya. "Nanti sidik jarinya biar aku lap dengan kain agar sidik jariku tak melekat pada pegangan katana itu."

"Kalau begitu, cepat lakukan sebelum kau melaporkan masalah ini kepada para pelayan," perintah Sasuke singkat.

"Iya, iya."

Dengan langkah gontai Naruto berjalan menuju tas yang dibawanya untuk mengambil pakaian bekas pakai miliknya sebagai media lap tersebut. Penjelasan pun selesai.

Sakura yang sadar akan genggaman tangan Sasuke yang masih menyelimuti salah satu tangannya, akhirnya memilih untuk melepaskannya dan beralih menuju wajah Sasuke yang sedikit kebiruan. Terutama di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau tak apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura seraya menyentuh perlahan luka Sasuke sehingga sang pemilik luka tersebut meringis menahan sakit.

"Aku tak apa, Sakura," balasnya seraya ikut menggerakkan salah satu tangannya untuk menyentuh lukanya sendiri di sekitar sudut bibir.

Tangan Sakura menjauhi tangan Sasuke. Ia menghela nafas. "Aku tahu kau seorang laki-laki, tapi jika itu memang sakit tolong jangan mengucapkan hal yang sebaliknya."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya, Sakura langsung menyambar kotak P3K di atas ranjang yang ia gunakan untuk Naruto tadi. Tangannya membuka kotak P3K itu, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa kapas, sebotol alkohol, dan tidak lupa dengan obat merahnya. Juga plester sebagai tambahan.

Sasuke memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Kau ingin apa?"

Mendegar pertanyaan yang menurutnya aneh dari Sasuke membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan balas menatap pemuda emo tersebut. "_Ingin apa?_ Yah, aku ingin mengobati lukamu." Ia menutup kotak P3K-nya dan kembali menatap Sasuke yang ternyata masih menatapnya.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya kau bisa?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

Sakura mendengus kencang. "Kalau hanya mengobati luka ringan aku bisa-bisa saja. Buktinya saja aku bisa mengobati Naruto." Haruno Sakura menunjuk Naruto yang sedang sibuk mengelap pegangan katana yang masih menancap di dada Shikamaru dengan menggerakkan kepalanya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu masih menatap Sakura dengan perasaan ragu. Ia tidak tahu bisa mempercayai Sakura atau tidak. Bagaimana ia bisa mempercayai Sakura dengan begitu mudah jikalau selama ini Sasuke-lah yang terlihat merawat Sakura?

Sakura yang sudah merasakan kalau Sasuke masih ragu dengannya, pada akhirnya memutuskan bertanya sesuatu, "Kau tak percaya padaku?"

Tanpa ragu sedikit pun Sasuke menjawab, "Iya."

Jawaban singkat, padat, namun jelas dari Sasuke membuat Sakura memberengutkan wajahnya. "Ah, sudahlah!" Tangan Sakura mengatur badan Sasuke secara paksa dengan kedua tangan kecilnya agar badan Sasuke berhadapan dengan dirinya.

"OK, mari kita mulai!"

Sakura menuang sedikit alkohol ke atas gumpalan kapas dan siap mendaratkannya di atas kulit wajah Sasuke yang sembab, tetapi sebelah tangan Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura yang sudah setengah jalan.

"Kau serius?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke yang berada di pergelangan tangannya. "Percayakan saja padaku. Kau boleh komen, kritik, atau saran saat aku mengobati lukamu, kok." Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. "OK?"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Kalau Sakura sudah tersenyum seperti ini... apa lagi yang bisa diperbuatnya?

"Baiklah. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan."

Senyuman Sakura semakin melebar. "Terima kasih."

Tangan Sakura mulai bergerak melakukan acara ritualnya dengan luka Sasuke dengan perlahan. Sesekali Sasuke meringis kesakitan, pertanda bahwa luka yang disentuh Sakura merupakan luka dengan hantaman yang dalam. Dan itu juga pertanda bahwa Sakura harus berekstra hati-hati.

Selama Sakura mengobati luka di wajahnya, Uchiha Sasuke mengawasi tangan Sakura yang bergerak-gerak di sekitar wajahnya. Matanya yang tajam sesekali melirik Sakura yang sedang menatap serius lukanya. Terkadang ia menahan senyuman dan tawa melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sangat waspada karena takut mendengar Sasuke meringis—walau itu hanya bersuara pelan sekalipun.

Naruto yang sibuk dengan aksi mengelapnya tidak sengaja memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya bergantian mulai dari Sakura, Sasuke, Sakura, Sasuke... Padahal ia hanya melihat Sakura yang sedang mengobati Sasuke, tetapi... mengapa ia merasa berbeda? Entah kenapa, Naruto merasakan hal lain saat Sasuke memandang Sakura... Ah! Tidak, tidak, tidak. Ini tidak aneh. Ini biasa-biasa saja.

_Benar, semua biasa-biasa saja,_ ucap Naruto dalam hati yang tanpa disadari kepalanya ikut mengangguk setuju.

Saat Naruto hendak bangkit dari posisi berlututnya, tiba-tiba ia terpeleset oleh genangan darah Shikamaru yang tidak sengaja terinjak oleh kakinya.

"UWAH!"

Dan dapat dipastikan, suara jatuh dan teriakan Naruto mengundang dua sahabat lainnya—yang sedang berhadapan—segera menolehkan kepala ke arahnya. Betapa bodoh dirinya sekarang.

Sakura terkesiap akan apa yang didengarnya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?"

"Naruto, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke setelah Sakura.

Dengan sigap Naruto bangkit berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya. "Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Tadi aku hanya terpeleset oleh aliran darah Shikamaru saat hendak berdiri tadi." Naruto tertawa garing.

Sakura menghela nafas. Sebelah tangannya ia letakkan di atas dadanya. "Untunglah, aku kira ada apa-apa denganmu."

Iris onyx Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. "Naruto, kurasa kau harus mengganti pakaianmu. Pakaian dan tangan kananmu penuh dengan bercak darah."

"Hah?" Naruto memperhatikan seluruh pakaiannya dan hasilnya sesuai dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan tadi. "Oh, baiklah. Kurasa aku harus segera mengganti pakaian dan..." Naruto memperhatikan tangan kanannya, "mencuci tanganku."

Naruto memberanjakkan dirinya menuju ke tempat tasnya berada. Ia mengambil semua pakaian yang ia butuhkan dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak ternodai oleh darah _sialan_ yang telah menyebabkan dirinya seperti ini. OK, sekarang Naruto merasa bersalah dan berdosa karena telah mengatai darah temannya yang sudah ia bunuh dengan tangannya sendiri dengan semena-mena.

Selagi Naruto sibuk dengan tasnya, Sakura kini menuangkan obat merah ke atas gumpalan kapas yang baru saja ia ambil dari tempatnya. Dengan perlahan juga, Sakura mendaratkan kapasnya yang sudah terisi oleh obat ke atas luka Sasuke yang tadi sudah disterilkan oleh alkohol sebelumnya.

Setelah mengeluarkan segala yang ia butuhkan, Naruto segera beranjak dari tasnya menuju ke kamar mandi dengan membawa seluruh pakaiannya di tangan kirinya yang besar. Sebelum Naruto menutup pintu kamar mandinya dengan sempurna, matanya kembali melirik Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang berhadapan itu. Dan kini pintu kamar mandi menutup dengan rapat pandangan matanya.

Iris onyx Sasuke yang kelam menatap Sakura dengan seksama. "Sakura, apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?"

"Hmm?" Sakura yang sedang mengobati luka Sasuke merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. "Ah... kalau jika dibandingkan dengan rasa suka, mungkin lebih tepatnya mengagumi."

"Memangnya berbeda?" Sasuke meringis kesakitan karena Sakura terlalu menekan lukanya dan langsung dibalas ucapan maaf oleh sang pengobat, Haruno Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Kalau rasa suka itu seperti tergila-gila pada seseorang, ingin memiliki tapi tidak ingin dimiliki. Sedangkan rasa kagum itu cenderung ke arah lebih suka memandangi daripada memiliki."

Sejenak Sasuke mencerna baik-baik apa yang dituturkan oleh Sakura. "Kalau mencintai?"

Otak Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Hmm... Kalau mencintai itu seperti ingin memiliki satu sama lain dan tak ingin dipisahkan." Sakura menaruh kapas obat merah itu di atas meja kecil sebelah ranjang bersama dengan kapas alkohol yang ia pakai sebelumnya. "Nah, sekarang tinggal memakaikan plester di wajahmu."

Ketika Sakura mulai mengambil kotak plester, tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke bergerak menghalangi niat Sakura. "Tunggu! Aku memiliki plester lain yang cocok denganku di dalam tas yang kubawa."

Sakura mengamati langkah Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung. Mulai dari Sasuke pergi menuju tasnya berada, hingga ia kembali duduk di hadapannya.

Jemari tangan kanan Sasuke menunjukkan apa yang ia bawa tepat di depan mata Sakura yang masih diam membisu. Menerka-nerka apa yang Sasuke bawa.

"Apa ini?" Tangan Sakura mengambil apa yang Sasuke tunjukkan kepadanya.

"Itu plester yang berwarna bening yang sedikit buram. Keburamannya itu disengaja agar luka si pemakai tidak terlalu mencolok," jelas Sasuke saat Sakura membuka kotak kemasan itu dan mengeluarkannya.

Bola mata yang mirip dengan batu jade itu menatap Sasuke masih dengan tatapan keheranan. "Memangnya apa bedanya dengan plester biasa? Lebih cepat sembuh?"

Naruto di dalam kamar mandi yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian bersihnya pun bergegas mencuci tangannya dengan sabun. Berhubung darah yang berada di tangannya sudah mengering karena ia lebih mementingkan mengganti pakaiannya dahulu, mungkin acara mencuci tangan ini akan memakan waktu yang lama.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin plester berwarna coklat itu menghalangi wajahku yang sempurna ini."

Seketika Sakura langsung memberengutkan wajahnya dan memukul salah satu lengan Sasuke. "Aku kira plester ini lebih efektif atau apa, ternyata ini demi kepentinganmu sendiri. Memangnya sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke di hadapanku ini menjadi orang yang percaya diri?"

"Sejak tadi."

Merasa tidak puas akan jawaban yang Sasuke berikan kepadanya, kini Sasuke diserang oleh omelan Sakura secara beruntun seraya menempelkan plester itu tepat di luka Sasuke. Anehnya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke terus menatap Sakura tanpa sedikit pun niat untuk membalas perkataan Sakura. Sebersit pertanyaan membayang di kepalanya.

Usai mencuci tangannya yang kini sudah terlihat bersih dan juga wangi sabun yang ia pakai, Naruto pun mulai memberanjakkan dirinya ke tempat pintu kamar mandi berada. Ia menarik nafas yang dalam sebelum ia membuka pintu. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Saat Naruto baru membuka sedikit cela di pintu kamar mandinya, suara pertanyaan dari seseorang sahabatnya pun tak sengaja terdengar oleh gendang telinganya.

"Sakura, jika ada seseorang yang mencintaimu bagaimana?"

Bukannya segera keluar dari kamar mandi, Naruto malah tetap berdiam diri dengan posisi kakunya itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa tertarik mendengar apa jawaban dari Sakura atas pertanyaan Sasuke. Dan ia berpikiran bahwa jika ia keluar dari kamar mandinya sekarang, ia akan mengacaukan momen dan pertanyaan semacam ini.

"Hah?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, memproses apa maksud perkataan Sasuke. "Maksudmu?"

"Yah... Maksudku, jika ada seseorang yang kau kenal atau dekat denganmu mengutarakan perasaannya kepadamu... apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak dan memikirkan baik-baik apa yang akan ia lakukan jika hal itu terjadi. "Entahlah. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa suatu saat nanti akan ada seseorang yang menyatakan cinta kepadaku."

"Itu bukan jawaban, Sakura. Yang aku butuhkan adalah sebuah jawaban apa yang akan kau katakan dan apa yang akan kau lakukan," protes Sasuke.

"Oh, baiklah... Akan aku pikirkan." Sakura mulai berpikir—lebih tepatnya membayangkan—kembali apa yang akan ia lakukan jika itu terjadi. Seandainya.

Naruto yang mendengar protesan Sasuke dari dalam kamar mandi pun hanya dapat tersenyum sumbing. "Sasuke... perkataanmu seperti memaksa dan menuntut seseorang, tahu?" Lalu, Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya menunduk.

Setelah sekian lama berpikir, Sakura akhirnya menggumamkan sesuatu, "Tergantung."

"Hn?" Sasuke masih menuntut penjelasan dari Sakura.

"Yah, tergantung siapa orangnya dan sedekat atau sekenal apa orang itu denganku." Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya, "Jika orang itu memang sangat mengenal diriku, belum tentu aku mengenal orang itu sebaik ia mengenalku, bukan?"

Uchiha Sasuke mengangguk setuju akan penuturan dari Sakura. "Lalu?"

"Lalu... Jika masalahnya seperti ini, maka belum tentu pula jawaban apa yang aku berikan kepadanya." Sakura menghela nafas pelan. "Memutuskan sesuatu seperti itu lebih susah dan rumit jika dibandingkan dengan memutuskan kau ingin pergi atau tidak."

Mendengar jawaban Sakura yang seperti itu membuat Naruto tertawa tertahan karena ia sudah mengira Sakura akan menjawab seperti itu.

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat ke arah Sakura. "Pertanyaan kedua, jika orang yang mencintaimu itu sangat mengenalmu sama seperti kau mengenalnya... Apa kau akan menerima cinta orang itu?"

Seketika Naruto langsung terperanjat kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke barusan. Tunggu. Ia merasa aneh dan berdebar-debar karena takut. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Apa yang ia takutkan? Yang ia tahu sekarang, ia harus keluar dari kamar mandi segera. Entah kenapa, ia merasa ini adalah momen yang paling tepat untuk keluar.

"Hah?" Sakura membelalakan sedikit matanya. "Sasuke, apa maksud—"

Sasuke memotong kalimat Sakura. "Sakura, aku—"

"Pada akhirnya sekarang aku sudah membersihkan diriku dari noda darah itu, Sakura, Teme!" teriak Naruto seraya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan langkah kaki dan senyuman yang ceria. Memotong perkataan Sasuke. Karena ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, jadi ia hanya bisa berkata seperti itu.

Sakura turut tersenyum mendengar suara ceria Naruto yang khas. "Syukurlah, Naruto. Dengan begini 'kan kau terlihat segar."

"Heh, tentu saja!" serunya seraya menggosok-gosokkan jari telunjuknya di bawah hidungnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas dalam akan sikap Naruto yang seperti biasa. "Naruto, apakah kau sudah membersihkan sidik jarimu dari katana itu?"

Naruto memutarkan badannya agar ia menghadap ke Sasuke. "Sudah, _captain_! Ada yang kau sanksi-kan lagi?"

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau memberitahu para pelayan, Naruto? Tapi jangan bilang kalau kau yang membunuhnya," saran Sakura seraya memasukkan plester yang Sasuke tunjukkan ke dalam kotak kemasannya. Lalu tatapannya kembali lesu. "Walaupun sungguh disayangkan kau telah membunuhnya, Naruto..." gumam Sakura yang hanya terdengar oleh Sasuke yang paling dekat dengannya.

Naruto menumbukkan kepalan tangannya di atas tangannya yang menengadah. "Benar juga. Kalau begitu aku panggil para pelayan dulu, ya!"

"Hn. Pergilah sebelum darahnya mengering." Sasuke meyakinkan Naruto agar memberitahu para pelayan lebih cepat, lebih baik.

Naruto mengangguk sekali dengan yakin, lalu dengan langkah pasti berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan menghilang di baliknya. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura di belakang.

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju mess para pelayan berada. Turunan tangga, lika-liku ruangan, dan koridor panjang telah ia lalui beberapa menit lamanya. Dan tibalah ia di depan salah satu kamar pelayan villa.

Ia menarik nafas sesaat, mempersiapkan diri menghadapi kenyataan. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengetuk pintu kamar di hadapannya dengan tempo cepat dan berseru-seru memanggil pelayan. Semoga saja para pelayan villa telah selesai mengurusi mayat Hinata dan kembali tidur di dalam kamarnya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama Naruto mengetuk pintu itu karena salah satu pelayan berambut perak dengan masker di wajahnya telah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ada apa, Tuan Muda? Apa kau memerlukan sesuatu?"

"Bukan itu!" seru Naruto dengan nada yang sengaja ia buat agar terkesan panik. "Temanku yang bernama Shikamaru meninggal!"

"HAH?" ucap pelayan yang bernama Kakashi tidak percaya. "Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Baru saja yang perempuan meninggal, lalu sekarang..."

"Sudah! Cepat kau kumpulkan para pelayan yang lainnya dan langsung menuju kamar utama di lantai dua! Aku tunggu."

Naruto pun berlalu meninggalkan Kakashi yang sudah sibuk membangunkan teman satu kamarnya di mess itu.

Dari lubuk hati Naruto terdalam sendiri... ia merasa sangat bersalah telah membunuh Shikamaru, ditambah dengan pemutarbalikkan fakta oleh mulutnya saat menjelaskan sebuah alasan kepada para pelayan nanti. Dirinya seperti berlari dari kenyataan.

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

"Sasuke?"

Pemuda yang merasa bernama kecil Sasuke itu tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya. Dirinya kini duduk bersila sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang merunduk, membalas tatapan mata si pemanggil namanya.

"Hn?"

"Apakah badanmu merasa sakit?"

Sasuke kembali teringat akan apa yang diperbuat Shikamaru terhadapnya saat detik-detik terakhir kehidupan pemuda Nara itu. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk memegang perutnya yang sempat diberi sebuah hadiah pukulan oleh Nara Shikamaru.

"Sudah tidak sakit," jawab Sasuke sesuai apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Sakura yang duduk di tepi ranjang kini mulai mengangkat seluruh kakinya ke atas ranjang dan duduk dengan cara menekukkan kedua kakinya ke belakang di hadapan Sasuke. "Kau yakin?"

"Hn," respon Sasuke singkat. "Kau lupa kalau sewaktu _senior high school_ dulu aku pemegang sabuk hitam karate? Jadi tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah pernah merasakan yang lebih sakit dari pukulan Shikamaru itu."

Gadis berambut pink di hadapan Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Padahal aku ingin mengobati badanmu."

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. "Kenapa kau memasang wajah kecewa seperti itu?"

"Kau tahu? Aku jarang sekali mengobati orang lain, lebih tepatnya kau adalah orang pertama yang kuobati."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Oh, ya? Kalau begitu, Naruto pasien yang keberapa?"

Dengan reflek, Sakura menepuk dahinya. "Ah, iya! Benar juga. Berarti kau orang kedua dan Naruto adalah orang yang pertama."

"Makanya kalau mau bicara itu dipikir dulu," komen Sasuke sembari menyentil dahi Sakura, sama seperti yang ia lakukan kepada Naruto sebelumnya.

Sakura hanya dapat meringis kesakitan akibat sentilan dari Sasuke. Ia dan Naruto pernah mengomentari mengenai sentilan menyakitkan yang sering Sasuke lakukan kepada mereka berdua, tetapi bukannya berhenti, Sasuke malah menambah daya tekan di sentilannya sehingga menjadi sangat menyakitkan seperti sekarang.

Di lain tempat, Naruto terus menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua villa dengan santainya menuju kamar di mana Sasuke dan Sakura berada. Di dalam otaknya terus memikirkan alasan yang tepat jika nanti ditanya oleh para pelayan mengenai alasan Shikamaru meninggal.

Kembali ke situasi di dalam kamar. Iris onyx kelam Sasuke terus memandang ke arah Haruno Sakura yang tengah kesakitan akibat sentilan yang ia berikan di dahinya. Ia terus memandangi sahabat perempuan sedari kecilnya itu hingga tanpa disadari Sakura yang berada di hadapannya menatap balik ke arahnya.

Naruto terus menelusuri koridor dengan jalannya yang lemas. Ketika sampai di pertengahan koridor, tiba-tiba dirinya mendapatkan alasan yang menurutnya logis mengenai alasan Shikamaru meninggal di dalam kamar dengan kondisi seperti itu. Kini ia melanjutkan setengah perjalanannya menuju kamar yang hanya beberapa langkah lagi.

"Sasuke?" Sakura melambai-lambaikan salah satu tangannya di udara. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara Sakura terdengar ke luar ruangan kamar hingga ke gendang telinga Naruto. Kenapa? Bukankah hujan di luar sangat deras? Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, tangan Naruto memegang _handle_ pintu kamar dan berniat membukanya.

"Sakura, jika salah satu sahabat sedari kecil kamu mencintai dirimu, bagaimana?"

Suara pertanyaan Sasuke terdengar oleh pendengaran Naruto saat pintu kamar berhasil terbuka sedikit. Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat dirinya berhenti kaku di depan pintu. Dan... _bagus_, ia mengalami kejadian seperti ini dua kali dalam sehari di lain posisi, hanya dipisahkan jarak beberapa waktu, dan mempunyai tujuan langkah kaki yang sama. Ruang tidur villanya.

Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang menurutnya kadang terlalu memusingkan kepalanya ini hanya bisa diam membisu. "Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, jika aku atau Naruto mencintaimu dan menyatakannya, bagaimana reaksimu?" jelas Sasuke mengenai pertanyaan yang sebelumnya dan masih berupa pertanyaan.

Naruto yang hanya mendengarnya saja merasa dirinya juga tersangkut-paut oleh pertanyaan Sasuke. _Tunggu. Tersangkut-paut? Jangan-jangan..._

Sakura berusaha mengalihkan topik. "Mengapa kau bertanya seperti i—"

Bunyi petir yang menggulung dan mengalun lembut di langit hitam di luar sana membuat Sakura terpaksa menghentikan perkataannya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan dan berharap semoga petir itu tidak mengeluarkan suara yang menggelegar karena ia sungguh ketakutan.

Melihat tubuh Sakura yang bergetar hebat membuat Sasuke sedikit khawatir dengannya. Tangan kanannya terulur ke pundak Sakura dan mengguncangkannya sedikit. "Sakura, kau tak apa-apa?"

Dengan terbata-bata Sakura menjawab, "Tidak apa-ap—"

Suara petir menyambar kembali hadir dengan tiba-tiba beserta suaranya yang sangat lantang. Sakura pun dengan rasa terkejutnya langsung memeluk Sasuke yang berada di depannya tanpa segan-segan dan pemikiran terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke yang langsung dipeluk pun meringis kesakitan karena luka pukulan Shikamaru di badannya. Aneh, perasaan saat disentuh oleh tangannya luka itu tidak sakit. Atau Sakura terlalu menekan—lebih tepatnya, _mengahantam_ badannya terlalu keras hingga sangat terasa? Baiklah, sekarang Sasuke tidak memikirkan hal itu. Iris onyx-nya kini sedang terpaku oleh pucuk kepala Haruno Sakura.

Sedangkan Naruto yang berada di balik pintu—di luar ruangan kini sedang tercengang akan apa yang telah Sakura lakukan kepada Sasuke. Yah, walaupun karena rasa terkejut, tetapi 'kan mereka perempuan dan laki-laki!

Setelah beberapa saat kepalanya berada di dada bidang Sasuke, Sakura langsung menyadari akan tindakan dan di mana dirinya sekarang berada. Sakura terkesiap. Ia berusaha bangkit dari posisinya seraya berkata, "Maafkan aku, Sasuke! Aku tak—"

Merasakan pergerakkan Sakura yang mulai menjauh, kedua lengan Sasuke dengan sigap langsung memeluk badan Sakura agar mendekat ke tubuhnya kembali dan dikunci dengan rangkulan yang sangat erat.

Mata pemilik iris aquamerine itu terbelalak lebar. Uzumaki Naruto sama sekali tidak menduga akan reaksi Sasuke yang sekarang ini terjadi. Ia tidak tahu mengapa saat Sasuke memeluk Sakura seperti itu dadanya merasa nyeri. Ingin rasanya kakinya melangkah mendekat ke arah mereka berdua, lalu memisahkan mereka. Tetapi di satu sisi lain, kakinya juga ingin beranjak pergi dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, lalu mencari tempat yang sunyi untuk berdiam diri sendirian.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras, berusaha mengenyahkan segala pemikirannya yang tidak jelas asalnya itu. Kini yang hanya bisa lakukan sekarang adalah tetap berdiam diri di tempatnya dan terus melihat ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura di dalam kamar sana.

Kepala Sasuke merunduk untuk mendaratkan mulut dan hidungnya di atas pucuk kepala Sakura. Aroma tubuh Sakura menyelinap masuk melalui indra penciumannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang telah dilakukannya, otaknya seperti memerintah tubuhnya bahwa nikmatilah sesaat apa yang telah kau lakukan. Rasanya ia tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya. Baiklah, Uchiha Sasuke memang sudah gila saat ini.

Sakura yang masih berada dalam dekapan Sasuke hanya bisa diam membisu. Ia tidak dapat mengingat apa yang terjadi dan bagaimana ekspresi pasti raut wajah Sasuke saat hendak memeluknya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah Sasuke memeluknya dengan gerakan cepat.

Merasa risih dengan keadaan seperti ini, Sakura pun berupaya untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Uchiha Sasuke. "Sasuke, kau bisa lepaskan aku?"

Mendengar suara Sakura yang meminta untuk dilepaskan dengan kalimat tanya membuat Sasuke tersadar dari pikiran kosongnya. Dengan sigap Sasuke langsung melepaskan Sakura dari pelukannya. Kedua tangannya yang mencengkram erat kedua lengan atas Sakura secara perlahan mengendur dan menjauh.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak berani menatap Sakura. "Maafkan aku, Sakura... Aku—"

Perkataan Sasuke berhenti begitu saja karena ia merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang mengelus kepalanya lembut. Karena penasaran Sasuke pun mengangkat wajahnya. Dan sesuai dugaannya, sang empunya tangan itu adalah Haruno Sakura.

Sakura terus mengelus kepala Sasuke sambil tersenyum menatap Sasuke yang sudah membalas tatapan matanya. "Aku tahu, pasti Sasuke merasa kesepian, 'kan?"

Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar untuk membalas kalimat Sakura. Mata onyx yang setajam elang itu hanya terus menatap ke arah emerald Sakura. Menunggu kelanjutan dari perkataan gadis pink itu.

Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sasuke merasa kesepian karena kedua orangtua Sasuke sudah tidak ada sejak belasan tahun lalu."

Seketika Naruto terkesiap kaget. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, matanya melihat lantai kayu di bawah alas kakinya. "_Sasuke tidak ada orangtua?_ Bukankah waktu itu ia bilang…" bisik Naruto dengan suara yang sangat kecil. Pandangannya kembali ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura berada. "Apa maksudnya?"

Sakura menurunkan tangannya dari pucuk kepala Sasuke. "Nah, ayo semangat! Jangan bersikap aneh seperti itu!" ujar Sakura penuh percaya diri.

Seulas senyuman ditahan Sasuke agar tidak muncul ke permukaan. Tampaknya ia senang karena ada orang yang menghiburnya di saat seperti ini.

Pemuda berkulit tan yang masih berada di balik pintu kamar untuk mendengar percakapan mereka itu, kini dipenuhi oleh beragam macam pertanyaan di pikirannya. Saking banyaknya, otaknya yang memiliki IQ terbatas itu tidak bisa lagi berpikir lebih jauh.

Ketika dirinya bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam diam, tiba-tiba suara seseorang hadir membangunkan Naruto yang sudah tenggelam di dalam lautan pertanyaan. Membuat ia tersentak kaget.

"Permisi, Tuan Muda Naruto… Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" ucap Kabuto, si wakil kepala pelayan. Kepalanya sedikit ia miringkan karena merasa bingung dengan adanya Naruto di ambang pintu masuk.

Kini wajah Naruto seperti menjadi orang yang panik karena kepergok sedang melakukan sesuatu yang negatif. Di saat panik seperti itu, otaknya berusaha merangkai sebuah kata yang nyaman diucapkan. Hei, apakah menguping pembicaraan orang tanpa disengaja termasuk perbuatan yang negatif?

"Hah? Ah, tidak aku baru saja habis keluar dari kamar mandi," jelas Naruto disertai cengiran andalannya. Ia merasa menyesal telah mengeluarkan kalimat penjelas yang rada aneh. Semoga saja tidak ketahuan.

Pelayan villa bernama Kakashi—yang berada di belakang Kabuto—memajukan langkahnya mendekati Naruto. "Kalau begitu, bisakah Anda tunjukkan mayat Tuan Muda Shikamaru berada?"

"Ya, silakan masuk ke dalam." Naruto mendorong pintu kamar yang memang sudah ia buka itu dengan perasaan rileks dan biasa. Seperti ia tidak mendengar percakapan Sasuke dan Sakura sebelumnya.

Kedatangan Naruto beserta para pelayan di balik punggungnya mendapat sambutan hangat oleh sepasang iris onyx dan emerald dari atas kasur.

"Naruto, baguslah kau sudah kembali!" ucap Sakura menyambut kedatangan Naruto dan para pelayan.

Kepala Naruto mengangguk pasti sambil tersenyum sumringah. "Ya, para pelayan sudah datang membantu kita." Sesekali iris aquamerine-nya melirik ke arah Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang memandang lantai kayu tanpa ekspresi yang jelas. Apakah Sasuke baik-baik saja? Jika ada kesempatan, ia ingin menanyakan seluruh pertanyaan yang ia pendam saat ini.

"Baiklah, kami meminta izin untuk mendekatinya, boleh?" tanya Juugo yang juga salah satu dari pelayan villa. Ia tampak membawa sebuah kantung jenazah yang masih terlipat rapi di tangannya.

"Hm... ya, tentu." Uzumaki Naruto memberi jalan para pelayan untuk melihat lebih dekat tubuh tak bernyawa Nara Shikamaru yang berakhir di tangannya.

Para pelayan berjalan mendekat ke arah tubuh kaku Shikamaru, lalu berjongkok di sekitarnya. Melihat kondisi aneh kematian Shikamaru para pelayan pun mulai membicarakan dan berbisikkan satu sama lain. Bagi mereka semua, kematian Shikamaru yang seperti ini sangat tidak masuk akal.

Karena rasa penasaran yang tinggi, seorang pelayan yang bernama Suigetsu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Ano, apakah Anda sekalian bisa menjelaskan jenis kematian Tuan Muda Shikamaru ini? Maksud saya, apakah alasan kematian Tuan Muda Shikamaru ini karena dibunuh?"

Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura terdiam sesaat. Tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka ceritakan. Bicara jujur... atau berbohong?

Takut dicurigakan karena berdiam diri terlalu lama, pada akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk membuka suara terlebih dahulu. "Shikamaru itu—"

"Shikamaru itu bunuh diri."

Suara Naruto memotong perkataan Sakura dengan tegas. Membuat seluruh arah pandangan mata menuju ke arahnya. Tak terkecuali Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sekilas Naruto seperti tersenyum tipis hampir tak terlihat ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih menatapnya khawatir. Dan itu pertanda bahwa serahkan saja semuanya kepada Naruto sedangkan kalian silakan duduk dan mendengarkan.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menceritakan kepada para pelayan. "Seperti apa yang kukatakan sebelumnya, Shikamaru bunuh diri. _Kenapa?_ Karena dia sudah gila."

Tampak raut wajah bertanya di setiap para pelayan. Menunggu Naruto melanjutkan perkatannya selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana bisa ia kubilang gila padahal sebelumnya ia baik-baik saja? Coba saja kalian pikirkan, jika kalian sedang berbicara dengan teman-teman kalian di dalam kamar dan tiba-tiba salah seorang teman kalian membuka pintu dengan hentakan yang sangat keras, lalu langsung menuduh orang secara sembarangan sebagai pembunuh ditambah ia telah memegang tali di tangannya, apakah dia tidak gila?

"Dan karena kegilaannya menuduh seseorang itu, ia dengan seenaknya mengikat sahabatku, Uchiha Sasuke, di kursi dan mendaratkan pukulan fisik secara bertubi-tubi hingga sahabatku sempat lemas sesaat dan babak belur!" Jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke tempat Sasuke berada. Nada bicara Naruto meninggi secara tajam di akhir kata-katanya.

Dapat dipastikan, sekarang Sasuke dibanjiri oleh tatapan prihatin para pelayan. Dan ini membuat Sasuke merasa risih dan tak nyaman. Ia tak suka diperhatikan dengan tatapan kasihan seperti ini. Ia sudah seperti korban bencana alam saja.

"Karena aku dan sahabat perempuanku, Haruno Sakura, tidak percaya atas segala tuduhannya kepada Sasuke, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengambil katana dan menancapkannya dari balik punggungnya karena ia sempat berteriak kalau ia ingin menodai kamar ini dengan darahnya yang muncrat ke segala arah sambil berteriak seperti orang yang lebih gila dari orang gila biasa. Tapi seperti yang kalian lihat, itu tidak berhasil."

Naruto menghela nafas, mengatur emosinya sesaat. "Setidaknya itu adalah ringkasan cerita yang terjadi di sini beberapa saat yang lalu." Ia membuang muka ke arah yang lain. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Apakah penjelasannya dapat diterima dengan masuk akal?

Juugo membelalakan matanya. "Tak kusangka cerita dan masalahnya akan seperti ini."

"Mungkin karena ia kebanyakan pikiran hingga ia mendadak menjadi gila seperti itu," timpal Kakashi setelah Juugo bersuara.

"Ya, bisa jadi," respon Suigetsu.

Dan mulailah para pelayan kembali berbisikkan satu sama lain, bercengkramah mengenai apa yang barus aja diceritakan oleh Naruto. Berbagai opini keluar dari tiap pelayan yang ada.

Merasa tidak enak kepada para tamu, Kabuto, selaku wakil kepala pelayan yang sudah menggantikan posisi kepala pelayan Orochimaru, memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk segera membereskan apa yang sudah terjadi di kamar ini.

"Baiklah, bincang-bincang kalian cukup sampai di situ! Silakan laksanakan tugas kalian masing-masing seperti apa yang sudah kuberitahukan saat berada di bawah tadi. Cepat!"

Dengan sigap para pelayan pun melaksanakan tugasnya masing-masing, sesuai apa yang dikatakan oleh pimpinan mereka.

Saat melihat Suigetsu berusaha untuk mencabut katana yang menembus badan Shikamaru, perasaan menyesal kembali menyelubungi hati Uzumaki Naruto. Dadanya terasa nyeri mengingat kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi—apa yang dilakukan olehnya kepada Shikamaru oleh katana itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, mayat Shikamaru diangkat dan dimasukkan ke dalam tas khusus jenazah yang dibawa oleh Juugo tadi. Dan beberapa pelayan yang lainnya langsung bertindak untuk membersihkan seluruh noda darah yang ada. Sedangkan, wakil kepala pelayan Kabuto sibuk untuk memberi komando dan mengawasi para anak buahnya.

Setelah tidak terlihat sedikit noda darah pun di sekitar area tubuh Shikamaru tergeletak sebelumnya, Kabuto memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk saling bahu-membahu membawa mayat tersebut dan segera menguburkannya di samping kawan yang telah mendahuluinya.

Sekali lagi, Naruto menatap kepergian Shikamaru untuk yang keterakhir kalinya. Ingin rasanya ia menangis dan meraung sejadi-jadinya karena rasa penyesalan yang menggerogoti hatinya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan momen-momen dimana dia bersama Shikamaru. Ia pernah curhat dan bertanya akan perasaan apa yang ia rasakan kepada Sakura. Hingga tiba pada ingatan dimana ia meninggalkan Shikamaru sendirian di depan ruang dapur dan ia menjadi gila setelahnya.

Tunggu. _Apakah ada yang aneh?_

Ketika para anak buahnya sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Kabuto membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto berada.

"Kami sudah membersihkan noda darah yang ada, lalu mayat Tuan Muda Shikamaru akan segera kami kuburkan secepat yang kami bisa. Silakan kembali beristirahat dengan tenang karena tampaknya kondisi Anda sekalian sangat tidak fit sekarang ini. Apakah sekarang ada sesuatu yang Anda bertiga butuhkan?" tutur panjang Kabuto disertai kalimat tanya di akhirnya.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada, terima kasih," jawab Sakura mewakili Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih termenung.

Jika kalian membutuhkan sesuatu, Anda bisa langsung bilang kepada kami. Jangan sungkan." Kabuto tersenyum ke arah Sakura dan dibalas sebuah anggukkan oleh Sakura sendiri.

Melihat hal tersebut, Sasuke merasa tidak suka. Sehingga tanpa disadari ia menatap Kabuto dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin. Tapi sepertinya Kabuto tidak sadar akan hal itu. Dan memang lebih baik seperti itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, saya permisi dari hadapan Anda." Kabuto membungkukkan badannya, merasa hormat kepada para tamunya.

Saat Kabuto memberanjakkan kakinya kurang dari lima langkah, tanpa perhitungan suara Naruto membuat Kabuto menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Tunggu, Kabuto..."

Perintah Naruto kepada Kabuto berhasil membuat Sasuke dan Sakura menolehkan kepala ke arahnya. Menatapnya dengan bingung.

Sang pemilik nama yang dipanggil oleh Uzumaki Naruto itu membalikkan badannya menghadap langsung ke arah Naruto. Sejajar.

"Ya, Tuan Muda Naruto," jawabnya dengan senyuman ramah khas pelayan di wajahnya.

Untuk beberapa saat Naruto diam membisu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Raut wajahnya saat ini sama sekali tidak menggambarkan ekspresi apapun, seperti kertas yang masih kosong.

Karena merasa tidak enak dengan keadaan tamunya yang bernama Naruto itu, Kabuto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Tuan Muda?"

Mendadak Naruto membatalkan apa yang akan ia katakan. "Tidak, tidak jadi." Naruto kembali menampilkan cengirannya yang bagaikan matahari.

"Anda yakin, Tuan Muda Naruto? Saya sama sekali tidak keberatan jika Anda meminta sesuatu kepada saya," Kabuto berusaha membujuk Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara. Barangkali ada perubahan keputusan dari Naruto.

Pemilik kepala yang berhiaskan rambut jabrik kuning itu menggeleng pelan dengan sedikit menunduk seraya menutup matanya. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kabuto yang berada beberapa meter di hadapannya. "Jika aku menginginkan sesuatu, aku akan bilang kepadamu, kok."

Melihat senyuman Naruto yang tanpa beban sedikit pun membuat Kabuto merasa lega dan membalas senyuman Naruto dengan sama tulusnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Saya permisi." Kabuto membungkukkan badannya kembali, tetapi ini khusus untuk Naruto.

Kabuto pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar berada. Saat ia hendak menutup pintu kamar, Kabuto menyempatkan diri untuk menyampaikan sepatah dua kata kepada Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto.

"Selamat beristirahat."

Lalu, pintu pun tertutup dengan sangat pelan dan sopan.

Berhubung Kabuto sudah pergi dari kamar ini beberapa menit lamanya, pada akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mengakhiri keheningan yang sudah terbentang sejak tadi. "Naruto, lebih baik kau istirahat. Bukan 'kah keningmu masih sakit akibat benturan tadi?"

Mendengar Sakura berbicara mengenai benturan, Naruto baru mengingat kembali akan rasa sakit yang selalu mengahalangi gerak-geriknya ini. Tapi saat Naruto tersadar ke dunia nyata, entah kenapa dahinya itu sudah tidak sesakit seperti yang sebelumnya ia rasakan.

Tunggu. Ini tidak penting. Yang terpenting sekarang Naruto harus mengungkapkan suatu gagasan yang penting ke Sasuke dan Sakura. Segera.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sasuke dan Sakura berada. Derap langkah kaki tegas Naruto seperti akan mematahkan lantai dua villa yang terbuat dari kayu ini. Tentunya, suara langkah kaki yang tidak biasa ini menarik perhatian dan memberhentikan aktifitas sang pemilik iris onyx dan emerald yang sedang bersiap untuk merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur karena terlalu lelah dengan semua ini.

Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi Naruto yang tidak biasa ini mengutarakan pertanyaannya, "Naruto, ada apa denganmu?"

Sedangkan Sakura yang berada di sebelah Sasuke hanya bisa berdiam diri. Tidak dapat mengira apa yang sedang terjadi.

Naruto memandang kedua orang sahabat semasa kecilnya ini secara bergantian. Rasa was-was hadir di pikirannya. Naruto memasang raut wajah dan sorot mata yang serius saat bertatapan mata dengan kedua sahabat semasa kecilnya itu.

"Sasuke, Sakura...Kita harus keluar dari villa ini."

_~Lost In Nightmare~_

**Tsutzuku**

**To Be Continued…**

Hari Jumat | Jakarta, 1 Februari 2013 | Pukul 1.23 WIB

**CBR****:**

**Aku hanya ingin meberitahukan bahwa Nightmare 19 ini adalah Nightmare terpanjang dari yang paling panjang lainnya. Mengapa? Karena Nightmare 19 ini mencapai 6.102 **_**words**_** = 20 **_**pages**_**! Tadinya aku berniat memanjangkannya sedikit, mungkin sekitar 4.000 sampai 4.500 **_**words**_** saja. Tetapi hasil akhirnya sangat di luar dugaan. Aku melakukan ini karena terdapat sebuah review yang meminta '**_**next chapter**_** tolong lebih panjang'.**

**Oh iya, dan tepat pada tanggal 8 Februari 2013 yang lalu, fict Lost In Nightmare sudah menginjak **_**first anniversary**_**! Tak terasa aku sudah setahun menulis cerita ini dan belum pada kata tamat. Yah, mungkin sebentar lagi. Bagi yang menunggu cerita ini tamat sedari tadi, sabar, ya? Yah, anggap saja panjangnya **_**words**_** Nightmare 19 kali ini adalah kado ulang tahun fict ini untuk kalian, para pembaca. Arigatou!**

**Sebelum membalas review, aku ingin mengucapkan:**

**GONG XI FA CAI  
>(Bagi yang merayakan)<br>AND  
>HAPPY VALENTINE DAY<br>(To everyone who as reader in this fict and wherever you are)**

**Saatnya kolom balas review.**

_**So, check this out!**_

**E**l-yuMiichann: Halo juga dan selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! Salam kenal. | Kematian Shika yang kurang greget dan kurang kejam mungkin dikarenakan situasi alur cerita dirinya berada. Dan untuk yang jadi _murderer_-nya itu privasi alur cerita ini. Jika menurutmu _murderer_-nya itu Naruto, maka aku kunci jawabanmu, ya? | Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**M**ichelle : Maaf lama menunggu update-nya Nightmare 18! Tapi setidaknya sudah update di minggu yang sama walau mundur beberapa hari, 'kan? | Apa yang aneh dari Naruto? Perasaan dia baik-baik saja, iya 'kan, Naruto? | Yah, anggap saja jika aku buat romance aku sedang bawel. Mudah, bukan? | Iya, fict ini hampir tamat. Terima kasih atas support dan review-nya, ya!

**K**okoro Kazuto: Salam kenal! Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! Maaf tidak bisa _fast_ _update_ seperti permintaanmu karena kesibukkanku di dunia nyata. | _Kenapa naruto ngebunuhin temennya sendiri?_ Karena suatu hal. | _Kenapa sasusaku gak jadian?_ Mungkin mereka sedang melihat keadaan sekitar. | _Kenapa shikamaru nyebelin gitu?_ Karena dia memang begitu. | _Kenapa hinata dibunuhnya mengenaskan?_ Takdir. | Maaf karena kebanyakan pikiran saat membaca fict ini, pasti pusing banget, ya? | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review fict ini!

**A**kira Evelyne: Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! Tidak apa-apa langsung review di Nightmare 18, yang penting berani unjuk diri. | Silakan panggil aku Cergo. Ah, kau menerka Naruto pembunuhnya? Mengapa? | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**K**udo Widya-chan Edogawa: Hati-hati jangan terlalu shock, nanti bisa terkena serangan jantung. | Naruto pembunuhnya? Yah... kalau untuk Shikamaru memang terbukti iya. | Setelah membaca Nightmare 19 ini menurutmu pembunuhnya siapa? | Ternyata kau pembaca yang tidak ada jeranya juga, ya, walau sudah shock? | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**B**erlian Cahyadi: Karena kegilaan yang melanda, maknaya Shikamaru jadi tidak dapat berpikir secara rasional. | Lebih baik mematikan satu serangga yang kanibal daripada nanti serangga itu memakan teman yang lainnya, bukan? | Naruto bertingkah mengejutkan karena suatu hal. | _Of course, this chapter is also the most amazing, for me._ | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**E**unike Yuen: Kau menduga Naruto yang mebunuh? Yakin? | Chapter fict mu hanya 1.000-an? Sedikit sekali. Tidak apa salah menduga, mungkin kamu keasyikkan baca hingga tak dapat menerkanya secara akurat. | Memangnya kamu menebak apa? | Ah... bisa tolong diartikan arti dari bahas Perancis itu apa? | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review, ya!

**S**mile Up Sunny – S.B.F: Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! Apakah setelah membaca ini kau masih menduga yang membunuh adalah Naruto? | Ah, tadinya aku juga ingin membuat _ending_ dari fict ini seperti mimpi di siang bolong, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir... _scene_ itu sepertinya sudah terlalu _mainstreme_. | Saya tahu satanic, kok. Tapi tak ada minat untuk mempelajari lebih dalam. Karena tak ada gunanya. | Maaf jika CBR ku panjang, setidaknya aku hanya menulis apa yang aku pikirkan. | Oh, ia perlahan tapi pasti akan mencapai Nightmare 20, kok. | Terima kasih sudah bersedia untuk membaca, me-review, dan meng-support!

**A**fisa UchirunoSS: Salam kenal juga. Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare, ya! | Gomawo sudah menyukai fict L.I.N ini. Tidak perlu ada akun segala, kalau kau dulu me-review tanpa akun tetap aku balas, kok. | Kurasa kau _shock_ membaca Nightmare 18 kemarin, ya? Dan pendapatmu tentang pihak ketiga sama seperti seorang pembaca fict ini juga. | _SasuSaku so sweet_? Kurasa itu hanya kejadian kecil saja. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-suport, dan me-review dengan menggunakan akun barumu!

**H**aruno Zakuraaa: Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! Terima kasih sudah berkata fict ini _best fict_, tapi percayalah bahwa masih ada fict yang lebih _best_ dari ini. | Mereka bukan bergembira ria, mereka hanya mencoba untuk melupakan kenangan sedih dan tetap menganggap teman mereka yang sudah tiada itu masih bersama mereka. Jika di setiap adegan fict ini mereka sedih dan galau terus, kapan majunya fict ini, bukan? | Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**A**licia: Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! Pada akhirnya kau review juga, yah... walau hanya review dengan kalimat yang singkat. Tetapi aku tidak galak, 'kan? | Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**H**aruno Ayako-chan: Permintaan mu terpenuhi. Tapi jangan menyesal, ya, jika panjang adegan di chapter ini mempengaruhi cepat tamatnya fict ini. | Belum ending, kok... Masih sebentar lagi. | Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**K**ujio Shirigami-kun: Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! Kau sudah gila karena mambaca fict ini? Berarti aku harus menyiapkan satu kamar untukmu di RSJ, ya? | Terima kasih sudah membaca, menunggu, dan me-review!

**A**kira Nakane: Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! Panggil saja aku Cergo. | Panjangin apanya? Kalau jumlah _words_-nya sudah kupanjangi, kok. Tapi jika kamu meminta ceritanya yang dipanjangi... mungkin itu tak akan kesampaian, soalnya aku malas menambah-nambahkan cerita yang sudah ada di otakku. Nanti malah jadi cerita yang membosankan. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**S**haun: Pandangan yang kau maksud itu artinya apa, ya? | Naruto membunuh dengan pedang katana karena situasinya memang mendesak, maknaya jadi seperti itu ceritanya. | Masalah pembunuh yang sebenarnya akan terungkap, kok. Tapi dengan caranya sendiri. | Shikamaru korban terakhir? _Maybe_. | Iya, aku mengunjungi Akihabara. Di sana ramai sekali. Bukan hanya tempatnya para otaku, tapi juga tempat para penjua elektronik dan game center bersarang. Disebut sebagai tempat para otaku karena terdapat sebuah gedung pendakar langit yang di dalamnya hanya berisi tankoubon, majalah komik, movie, dan serial anime dengan lengkap. Makanya para otaku betah di sana. | Review itu tak perlu yang membangun juga, kok. Asal muncul di _permukaan_ saja. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**N**amiko Akira: Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! Penasaran? Sudah baca Nightmare 19 ini, belum? Tenang saja, fict ini akan terus dilanjutin, kok. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**V**anadiumSasuSaku: Wow, terima kasih sudah mau menungguku! Jangan sedih, Lost In Nightmare ini tidak akan _discontinued_, kok. peng-update-an fict ini saja yang lama, jadi sering dianggap _discontinued_. | Happy New Year for you too! Terima kasih atas doanya untukku di tahun ini. Aku juga berharap semoga di tahun ini apa yang kau inginkan dapat terwujud. | Nama FB-ku: KuchikiUchiha TeitoKlein PhantomhiveLamperouge. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, menunggu, meng-support, dan me-review!

**Sekian **_**reply of review**_** dari saya. Jika ada kata-kata yang tidak berkenan dan balasan yang tidak adil—alias panjang-pendek, mohon dimaafkan. Saya hanya membalas sesuai jawaban dariku saja.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca Nightmare 19! Bagi yang me-review, jangan lupa untuk me-review lagi, ya! Aku tidak akan jera membaca dan membalas review dari kalian.**

**Bagi para silent rider, terima kasih sudah terus membaca dan menunggu update fict ini hingga setahun lamanya. Kalian juga boleh me-review, kok. Nanti 'kan bisa saja nama kalain terpajang pada saat penyebutan nama **_**special thanks**_** saat fict ini berakhir. Itu pun jika kalian ingin berpartisipasi. Jika tidak mau juga tak apa.**

**Terima kasih telah membaca Nightmare 19 ini…  
>See you soon at Nightmare 20!<br>Sorry for all miss typo(s)!  
>I will correct it later!<strong>

**Signature,**

**Huicergo Montediesberg**


	20. Nightmare 20: Remembering

**Don't Like Don't Read (DLDR)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**©NARUTO  
>SasuSaku fic<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**** :  
>Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Story****:  
>L <strong>O **S **T **I **N **N **I **G **H **T **M** A** R** E**  
><strong>Huicergo Montediesberg™<br>("This story is MINE")  
>("I'm just borrow the character from Kishimoto-sensei")<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Genre****:  
>Romance, Horror, Mystery, Crime<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Rated****:  
>T – M<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Warning(s****):  
>GaJe, Abal-abal, Miss Typo(s), OOC, OC, Sampah, EyD dan Diksi ancur, Tidak berbobot, and Many More<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Read and Enjoy it**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHTMARE 20**

**Remembering**

Seusai Kabuto menutup pintunya dengan sangat rapat dan pergi meninggalkan kamar yang baru saja disinggahinya. Naruto—salah satu penghuni kamar villa itu—langsung berjalan dengan derap kaki yang keras ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura berada. Di atas kasur.

"Sasuke, Sakura... Kita harus keluar dari villa ini."

"Hah?" respon mereka berdua secara kompak. Tampaknya kalimat yang baru saja Naruto lontarkan membuat kedua orang ini merasa heran.

Sakura yang merasa aneh dengan pernyataan Naruto yang tiba-tiba, memutuskan untuk bertanya untuk lebih jelas. "Ada apa? Kenapa kita harus keluar dari villa ini?"

Bukannya menjawab dan menjelaskan, Naruto malah memaksa dan mengelaknya. "Sudahlah! Pokoknya turuti saja apa yang kukatakan. Segera!"

Saat Naruto hendak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri untuk melakukan suatu gerakan, Uchiha Sasuke dengan cepat segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menyambar lengan bawah Naruto. "Mengapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada rendah. Tatapan matanya menuntut jawaban.

"Jangan halangi aku! Sudah turuti saja kata-kataku!" Uzumaki Naruto menepis genggaman tangan Sasuke di lengan bawahnya dan langsung memberanjakkan diri menuju dimana tas barang bawaannya berada.

Dapat dilihat oleh sepasang iris onyx dan emerald apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda jabrik kuning temannya itu. Naruto sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya yang bisa dibilang berantakan dengan terburu-buru. Membelakangi Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Naruto, ada apa denganmu?" ucap Sakura lirih disertai dengan tatapan iba ke arah Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan geram karena tadi ia baru saja diabaikan oleh sahabatnya yang biasa terlihat paling ceroboh di antara yang ceroboh. Perasaan sedikit kesal menyergap pikiran Sasuke.

"Naruto."

Tidak ada jawaban dari sang empunya nama.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" panggil Sasuke dengan suara baritone miliknya dengan sangat tegas.

Dan masih tidak dihiraukan oleh sang empunya nama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu.

Dengan kesal, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat Naruto berkutat sekarang. Tangannya bergerak untuk menarik Naruto ke belakang, membalikkan badannya, dan mendirikan Naruto dengan cara mengangkat baju bagian depannya.

"Oi! Kalau kupanggil, jawab!"

"Sasuke, jangan terlalu kasar kepadanya!" seru Sakura tidak lama Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia berusaha menekan amarah Sasuke.

Naruto terkesiap. Napasnya memburu. Seperti sedang waspada terhadap suatu hal. "Maaf, Sasuke." Naruto mengatur detak jantungnya agar kembali normal dengan cara menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya. "Kurasa, aku terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang aku pikirkan."

Merasa Naruto yang ada di hadapannya sudah kembali normal seperti sedia kala, secara perlahan tangan Sasuke yang mencengkeram baju Naruto itu terlepas. Alhasil, baju bagian depan Naruto terlihat kusut.

Sakura menggantikan Sasuke bertanya ke Naruto mengingat Sasuke sedang mengatur emosinya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Naruto? Aku tahu, kau ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari sini, tapi coba lihat ke luar," Sakura menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah jendela kamar, "di luar masih badai."

Iris aquamerine Naruto bergerak ke arah yang Sakura tunjukkan. Benar. Di luar, hujan masih turun dengan sangat deras. Anak kilat masih menyambar di atas langit, sedikit tenang. Diduga, cuaca masih belum bersahabat untuk sementara waktu.

"ARGH!" geram Naruto kesal. "Kalau cuaca masih seperti ini di kemudian hari, kapan kita bisa pulangnya?" Mulut Naruto terus menggerutu dengan tidak jelas.

Haruno Sakura melihat Naruto dengan tatapan iba. "Naruto, bukan hanya kau saja yang ingin pulang. Aku juga, aku tak ingin mati sia-sia di sini." Sakura menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah keluar. Ingatannya kembali ke masa dimana mereka semua masih beranggotakan lengkap; Ino, Sai, Hinata, dan Shikamaru masih berada di antara mereka.

"Kita tidak akan mati sia-sia di sini." Suara Sasuke menyadarkan keduanya dari kenangan sedih mereka bersama yang lain. Mata Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto dan Sakura secara bergantian. "Kita akan pulang dengan selamat," ucap Sasuke meyakinkan keduanya.

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura dan Naruto mengangkat kepalanya ke atas. Membuat pikiran dan perasaan mereka menjadi berpikir positif kalau mereka dapat keluar dari villa ini.

Seketika, Naruto menjadi murung kembali. Ia mengembuskan napas. "Tapi, kapan kita bisa pulang dari sini? Seminggu lagi? Sebulan lagi? Mengingat badai masih setia berada di sekitar pengunungan ini."

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat dia berdiri menuju dimana tas bawannya berada. Tangannya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "Kuharap kau tidak lupa kalau kita masih memiliki benda ini." Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang dari tangannya. Sebuah _tablet_.

"Ah! Kau membawa _tablet_!" seru Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan. Mata mereka seperti melihat sang penyelamat di depan mereka. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil.

Wajah Naruto kembali murung karena mengingat suatu hal. "Tapi, untuk apa?"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto dan dibalas dengan tatapan Naruto. "Tentu saja untuk melihat ramalan cuaca kapan alam akan bersahabat dengan kita, bukan?"

"Ah..." Naruto menabrakkan sisi bawah tinjunya dengan telapak tangan lainnya yang terbuka. Seperti telah mengetahui satu hal. "Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Bukankah biasanya di pegunungan tidak akan mendapat sinyal?"

"Kalau tidak mencoba, kita tidak akan tahu," kata Sasuke seraya berjalan menuju kasur dan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi. "Lagian, percuma saja kita menginap di villa berbintang, bukan?"

Ketika Sasuke duduk, Sakura dan Naruto mendekat ke tempatnya berada. Naruto duduk di sebelah kiri Sasuke dan Sakura di sebelah kanan Sasuke.

Saat _tablet_-nya dinyalakan, iris onyx Sasuke langsung melirik ke arah sudut kanan bawah layar. Di sana tertera dengan sangat jelas bahwa sinyal yang didapat sangat bagus.

"Yosh! Berarti sudah dibuktikan kita tidak sia-sia menginap di villa berbintang!" seru Naruto kegirangan melihat sinyal yang didapat sangat baik. Lalu, ia tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, coba kita menuju ke ramalan cuaca hari yang akan datang," usul Sakura yang kini sudah merasa lega karena sinyal untuk peralatan elektronik di villa ini tidak terganggu sedikit pun.

"Hn." Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan ucapan Sakura.

Jari Sasuke yang bisa dibilang panjang mulai beraksi dengan layar _touchscreen tablet_-nya. Tak lama kemudian muncullah sebuah deretan panjang dari atas ke bawah. Di layar _tablet_ itu tertera dengan sangat jelas tanggal hari ini, esok, dan seterusnya beserta sebuah gambar cuacanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura penasaran dengan hasil ramalan cuaca yang ada.

Iris mata Sasuke bergerak, membaca seluruh hasil yang ia dapat. "Menurut ramalan cuaca, matahari akan bersinar cerah di daerah pegunungan ini besok, mengingat sekarang sudah jam setengah enam pagi," ucap Sasuke seraya menjelaskan kepada dua orang lainnya yang berada di sebelah kanan dan kirinya.

Tangan Naruto bergerak untuk menggaruk rambutnya frustasi. "Argh, kenapa harus besok? Kenapa tidak hari ini yang cerah?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa harus hari ini? Menurutku besok adalah hari yang tepat untuk pergi dari sini," ucap Sasuke sambil mematikan _tablet_-nya kembali.

Naruto memandang heran Sasuke. "Kenapa?"

Kepala Sasuke tertoleh ke arah Naruto. "Karena kita bisa menggunakan waktu hari ini untuk beristirahat dan mengemasi barang-barang kita."

Pemuda Uchiha itu mulai bangkit dari tempat yang ia duduki barusan. Ia meletakkan _tablet_-nya di atas meja kecil samping kasur tidak jauh dengannya.

Terdengar suara hembusan napas dari arah gadis berambut pink yang masih duduk di atas kasur. "Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Sasuke memperhatikan dengan saksama kondisi kedua tubuh kedua temannya. Setidaknya itu bisa dilakukan dengan mudah oleh seseorang yang akan menjadi dokter setelah wisuda nanti. "Untuk sekarang ini sebaiknya kita mengistirahatkan badan kita terlebih dahulu, lalu makan, kemudian baru berkemas."

Uzumaki Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. "Memangnya kapan kita akan mulai berangkat dari sini?"

Iris kelam Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto. "Besok. Jam dua belas malam."

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

"Selamat siang, Nona dan Tuan Muda! Makan siang sudah siap!"

Suara seorang pelayan villa beserta ketukan pintu terdengar dan menggema hingga ke seluruh penjuru kamar, hingga membukakan kelopak mata milik seorang gadis bermahkotakan seperti warna bunga Sakura.

Haruno Sakura mengganti posisi tidurnya menjadi posisi duduk. "Iya, kami akan segera ke sana!" seru Sakura seraya mengusap matanya yang baru saja beradaptasi dengan sinar matahari.

"Kalau begitu, saya akan menunggu Anda di ruang makan. Saya permisi."

Seusai suara di seberang pintu sana selesai berbicara, suara langkah kaki sepatu terdengar menjauh dari depan pintu kamarnya. Sunyi.

Dilihatnya Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih terenyak dalam mimpi mereka masing-masing. Apakah sebegitu indahnya mimpi mereka hingga suara pelayan dan ketukan pintu suara saja tak terdengar di telinga mereka?

Haruno Sakura beranjak secara perlahan dari tempat tidur agar tidak mengganggu kedua lelaki di kiri dan kanannya. Kakinya melangkah mendekat ke arah jendela kamar villa yang bisa dibilang berukuran besar. Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka tirai yang kemarin malam ia tutup.

Mata Sakura yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan cahaya kini mulai melemparkan pandangannya ke jendela luar. Dilihatnya awan hitam yang menipis tengah menggantung di langit dan diselingi dengan sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui cela yang ada. Benar seperti apa yang ramalan cuaca bilang. Besok adalah hari yang cerah di pegunungan ini.

Membayangkan hari cerah: langit biru dan sinar matahari—membuat Sakura merasa senang dan gembira. Ah, ia sudah lama merindukan cuaca seperti itu. Ia berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi sembari melompat kecil, mulutnya nyaris menyenandungkan nada-nada yang berasal dari hati kecilnya.

Sesampainya di sana, ia menutup pintu kamar mandi dan lekas membasuh wajahnya yang berkulit putih dengan sabun pencuci muka dan membilasnya dengan air dingin mengingat sekarang ia berada di pegunungan. Tangan kanannya mengambil handuk yang menggantung di sebuah tiang penyangga di sebelah kanannya, lalu mengelap mukanya hingga kering.

Setelah selesai, ia menatap dirinya sesaat melalui cermin di depannya. Baiklah, harus diakui ia memang masih mengantuk sekarang, tapi ia juga harus bersemangat karena sebentar lagi ia dan kedua sahabat lelakinya yang masih tersisa akan segera meninggalkan villa yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan ini.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sekuat tenaga, berusaha mengenyahkan segala pikiran negatif mengenai villa ini dan kenangan buruk lainnya. Ia mengembuskan napasnya kencang dan tersenyum cemerlang. Setelah dirinya merasa baikkan, ia membalikkan badannya dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi setelah menggantung handuk tersebut kembali ke tiangnya.

Haruno Sakura berjalan menuju meja kecil yang berada di samping tempat tidur. Ia mengambil _handphone_-nya dan mengaktifkan layarnya. Jam satu siang. Pantas saja perutnya sudah merasa lapar.

Berhubung lambungnya sudah meronta ingin diberi makan, pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memangil Sasuke dan Naruto kembali dari alam bawah sadar mereka.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Ayo, cepat bangun! Makan siang kita sudah jadi!"

"Aku sudah tahu."

Suara seorang pemuda yang menjawab seruannya mengagetkan Sakura, hampir saja ia terperanjat karenanya. Kepala pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya beserta tatapan matanya yang dingin.

"Sasuke! Sejak kapan kau bangun?"

"Yang pastinya, sebelum kau bangun, aku sudah bangun." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan wajah kalem seperti biasa. Khas Uchiha.

Sakura memberengut kesal. "Kalau sudah bangun sedari tadi, mengapa kau tidak menjawab seruan pelayan untuk segera makan siang?"

"Apakah aku perlu menjawabnya?" tanya Sasuke sambil lalu. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi. "Lagian, aku malas menjawabnya," ucap Sasuke sebelum pintu kamar mandi tertutup rapat.

Sesudah suara keran air dan air mengucur terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi, Sakura baru tersadar dari segala hipotesis akan perkataan Sasuke tadi. Haruno Sakura adalah seorang pemikir berat.

"OK, lupakan dia dan sekarang kita bangunkan seorang lagi yang dasarnya memang pemalas berat," gumam Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto, ayo bangun! Nanti makanannya menjadi dingin!" seru Sakura sambil menggoyang-goyangkan Naruto. Perbuatannya itu membuahkan hasil yang sedikit terlihat.

Naruto mengerang kecil, berusaha melawan kantuk yang masih menyelimutinya. "Sebentar lagi," balasnya. Dan pada akhirnya, ia kalah dengan rasa kantuknya sendiri.

Sakura merutuk kesal akan apa yang ia dapat dari usahanya tadi. "Naruto! Kuhitung sampai tiga, kalau sampai tidak bangun, kau tidak akan mendapatkan makan siang!" seru Sakura kembali dengan dengki.

Masih tidak ada respon dari pemuda berambut jabrik kuning yang masih meringkuk di atas tempat tidur.

"Satu..."

Tidak ada respon.

"Dua..."

Masih tidak ada respon.

"Ti..."

"Kalau cara kamu membangunkannya seperti itu, aku jamin sampai kapan pun juga tidak akan membuahkan hasil."

Sakura terkejut seketika. "Sasuke!" seru Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya. Tampaknya hari ini Sakura sering menggunakan suaranya untuk berteriak. "Sejak kapan kau suka sekali muncul tiba-tiba?" tanya Sakura seraya memegangi jantungnya yang berdebar-debar. Ia menatap tajam Sasuke sebisanya.

Iris onyx Sasuke menatap iris emerald Sakura. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku tidak datang secara tiba-tiba." Sasuke menggantungkan handuk yang ia pakai untuk mengelap mukanya di lehernya yang jenjang. "Sudahlah, jangan membahas lebih lanjut, itu tidak penting." Tangan besar Sasuke kembali mengelap beberapa bagian tepi siluet wajahnya dengan ujung handuk yang menggantung di badannya.

Sakura menghelas napas sesaat. "Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan 'cara seperti itu tidak akan membuatnya bangun'?"

Sasuke memberhentikan kegiatannya sesaat dan menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Aku tidak berkata dengan kalimat seperti itu."

"Yah, kira-kira seperti itulah!"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura, Sasuke langsung pergi ke dalam kamar mandi dan keluar dengan sebuah gelas bening di tangan kanannya.

Sakura yang melihatnya merasa heran dan bertanya-tanya akan apa yang akan Sasuke perbuat. "Untuk apa air di dalam gelas itu?"

"Perhatikan baik-baik, ini adalah salah satu cara ampuh untuk membangunkannya yang sudah malas tingkat akut." Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun, Sasuke menumpahkan air dari dalam gelas sedikit demi sedikit tepat di wajah Naruto.

Seketika itu juga Naruto langsung terduduk dari posisi tidurnya. "Sasuke! Bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan cara yang lebih baik dan sopan?" Sebelah tangannya bergerak untuk mengelap wajahnya dengan menggunakan baju lengan panjangnya.

"Tak kusangka, ternyata cara membangunkan Naruto yang ampuh seperti itu, ya?" ucap Sakura kagum akan hasil yang Sasuke dapatkan untuk membangunkan Naruto. Ia ternyata benar-benar polos.

Naruto dengan tampang sehabis bangun tidurnya itu memandangi Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian. "Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kau lekas membasuh mukamu yang sudah terlalu kusut itu," kata Sasuke seraya berlalu menjauhi mereka berdua.

Sakura mengangguk setuju. "Benar apa yang Sasuke katakan, sebaiknya kau segera memperbaiki raut wajahmu di kamar mandi sebelum makanan siang kita nanti menjadi dingin karena kau."

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Yah, baiklah." Ia segera bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah rela tak rela.

Sambil menunggu Naruto yang sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi. Sasuke dan Sakura menyibukkan diri mereka dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sakura sedang mengutak-ngatik _handphone_-nya di atas kasur, entah apa yang ia mainkan. Sedangkan Sasuke sedang memandangi pemandangan melalui jendela kamar yang ia buka, sehingga udara pegunungan yang sejuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto pun muncul dari kamar mandi dengan diiringi senyuman cerah khas miliknya. "Baiklah, saatnya kita makan!"

Setelah kemunculan Naruto, mereka bertiga pun langsung ke luar kamar dan menguncinya, lalu berjalan beriringan menuju ke ruang makan yang sudah menunggu mereka.

"Mengapa kau begitu lama saat di dalam sana?" tanya Sasuke saat Naruto berjalan sejajar dengannya.

"Hah? Oh, tadi aku ada masalah dengan perutku, jadi..."

Sakura yang sudah tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan Naruto akhirnya mengucapkan, "sudah, jangan membahasnya!"

"Ah, Sakura tahu saja," goda Naruto. Perkataannya membuat Sakura kesal dan sebal.

Perjalanan mereka bertiga menuju ruang makan dipenuhi dengan pembicaraan dan candaan yang didominasi oleh Sakura dan Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia hanya mendengar dan sesekali merespon 'hn' jika ditanya suatu hal oleh mereka.

Dan pada akhirnya, sampailah mereka di tempat tujuan.

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi! Perutku sakit sekali!" ringis Naruto kekenyangan. Bagaimana tidak ingin perutnya sakit? Dia saja hampir memakan seluruh makanan yang ada di atas meja. Dia lapar atau rakus?

Sekarang ini mereka sedang berjalan kembali menuju kamar mereka. Tetap dihiasi dengan pembicaraan sehari-hari.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Jika kau makan sedikit lagi, perutmu pasti akan meledak, Naruto."

Baiklah, acara makan siang mereka telah usai. Acara makan siang tadi dimulai dengan sikap Naruto yang sudah seperti orang kelaparan tidak makan dua bulan, sehingga Sakura dan Sasuke hanya bisa memicingkan matanya ke arah Naruto akan sikapnya. Lalu, diakhiri dengan erangan kesakitan Naruto karena perutnya seperti akan pecah dan mengeluarkan segala isi yang ia makan barusan.

Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat akan suatu hal. "Sasuke!" Naruto beranjak mendekati Sasuke dan sebisa mungkin memasang tampang _innocent_ andalannya. "Sasuke, nanti kau mau memeriksa kesalahan apa yang terjadi pada perutku? Kau 'kan calon dokter."

Kepala Sasuke tertoleh ke arah Naruto dengan santai. "Aku tidak mau." Ia membuang pandangannya dari Naruto, kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Jika kau ingin bertanya apa yang salah denganmu, jawabannya adalah cara makanmu," ucap Sasuke saat Naruto hendak memprotes apa yang diucapkan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Naruto mendecih kesal. "Kalau itu juga aku sudah tahu."

Mendengar pembicaraan singkat antara Naruto dan Sasuke membuat Sakura tertawa kecikikkan sendiri. Entah bagian mana yang ditawakannya. Lalu, Sakura melenguh panjang. "Aku tak sabar untuk pulang!" ucapnya dengan suara hampir berupa seruan panjang.

"Yosh! Aku juga!" Naruto menelengkan wajah menghadap ke Sasuke. "Sasuke, kau juga tidak sabar, 'kan?"

"Hn."

Dengan reflek, Naruto merangkul leher Sasuke. Naruto tertawa singkat. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita mengelilingi villa ini untuk yang ke terakhir kalinya?"

Tangan Sasuke bereaksi. Ia dengan mudahnya melepaskan rangkulan Naruto dan memelintir tangan pemuda berkulit tan itu hingga ia meringis kesakitan. "Jika kau ingin mengelilingi villa ini, pergilah sendiri. Aku mempunyai kegiatanku sendiri."

Haruno Sakura yang melihat kedua sahabat lelakinya hanya bisa _speechless_ sesaat. Ia merasa bimbang antara memisahkan atau membiarkan. Dan sepertinya, ia memilih pilihan pertama untuk jaga-jaga.

"Iya, iya! Lepaskan tanganku!"

Sasuke pun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Alhasil, tanda merah seukuran tangan Sasuke menyiplak di pergelangan tangannya. Naruto pun kembali meringis.

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

Uzumaki Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya mengitari daerah luar villa. Matanya menjadi saksi keindahan alam pegunungan di sekitar villa tersebut. Padahal indah seperti ini, tapi mengapa sering terjadi kasus mengerikan? Pelakunya tidak diketahui pula. Jika dipikirkan lebih lanjut, memang sakit rasanya.

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, pertama kali mereka datang ke sini berjumlah tujuh orang dan sekarang hanya bertiga. Itu pun yang tersisa adalah kedua sahabat sedari masa kecilnya.

Tanpa disadari, langkah kakinya membawa dirinya memasuki sebuah taman bermain yang masih satu kawasan dengan villa yang disinggahinya.

Naruto menghelas napas. "Aku saja baru tahu jika di sini ada sebuah taman bermain." Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. "Terlalu buruk cuaca di daerah villa ini sehingga aku lebih menghabisan waktuku di dalam villa. Ditambah lagi dengan banyaknya kasus yang menimpa kelompok kami." Sekali lagi, Naruto menghela napasnya, tapi kini lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

Ia memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu ayunan yang tersedia di sana. Secara perlahan, ia mengayunkan ayunan tersebut dengan kakinya yang masih menyentuh tanah rerumputan.

Pikirannya kembali membawannya ke masa-masa dulu dimana mereka semua masih berjumlah lengkap, tak ada yang kekurangan sedikit pun. Saat di kafetaria kampus, lalu di cafe langganan mereka—untuk membicarakan pergi menginap di villa ini. Kemudian, keesokkan harinya mereka pergi meninggalkan rumah mereka dan tibalah mereka di sini setelah melewati hutan pegunungan.

Shikamaru yang membicarakan kegiatan untuk _hiking_ dan pada akhrinya muncullah kejadian pertama dan selanjutnya—hilang dan ditemukannya Ino, kematian Sai di kolam renang, kematian Hinata di dapur, dan yang terakhir, kematian Shikamaru oleh tangannya sendiri.

Rasa bersalah karena membunuh Shikamaru masih setia menyelimuti hatinya, tapi ia terus mengelak kalau ia membunuh Shikamaru adalah untuk menyelamatkan kedua temannya. Yah, menyelamatkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Dengan perasaan yakin dan berusaha mengulaskan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya, ia mengayunkan kuat-kuat ayunan yang didudukinya hingga melambung tinggi—ke depan dan ke belakang. Iris aquamerine-nya menatap langit sedikit cerah yang masih digantungi awan hitam tipis dengan tatapan menerawang jauh ke angkasa. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Kita akan pulang, sebentar lagi."

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

Di tepi sebuah jendela, duduklah seorang gadis cantik bermahkotakan rambut merah muda yang menambah kesan menawan pada dirinya, Haruno Sakura.

Ia duduk secara horizontal, sejajar dengan jendela yang berada tepat di samping lengan kanannya yang terkulai lemas. Kedua kakinya ia luruskan ke depan. Wajahnya terarah ke luar jendela, iris emeraldnya tampak rada sayu.

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya. Pikirannya melambung jauh ketika dirinya, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, Hinata, dan Ino saling berbincang satu sama lain di kafetaria kampus mereka begitu akrab dan sepertinya tidak ada masalah.

Tapi, saat mereka nanti pulang, kembali ke kehidupan biasa mereka—menjadi mahasiswa sesuai fakultas yang mereka tekuni—tidak akan ada pembicaraan yang seperti dulu. Semuanya sudah berubah.

Ditambah lagi, apa yang harus ia, Sasuke, dan Naruto jelaskan ke masing-masing orangtua mereka—terutama yang ditinggalkan—mengenai masalah ini?

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya dengan gemas. Ia tidak mau memikirkan sampai ke sana, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia memang dari lahir sudah di takdirkan sebagai pemikir berat. Jadi, suatu masalah pasti akan terus berada di pikirannya walau ia sudah coba untuk melupakan masalah itu.

Maka dari itu, sedari dulu Sakura tak pernah diberi pilihan dan tanggung jawab yang berat mengingat ia adalah seorang pemikir berat ditambah badannya sedang mengalami sedikit masalah. Mungkin karena itu juga, jika ia tiba-tiba diberi suatu pilihan yang menyusahkan ia akan menjadi repot sendiri, bahkan bisa merepotkan orang lain.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia benci dengan dirinya yang seperti itu.

Ia menekuk salah satu kakinya, lalu meletakkan pipi sebelah kirinya di atas lututnya dengan sepasang telapak tangan yang saling ia tautkan sebagai penumpunya.

Hanya satu yang pasti di otaknya.

"Kita akan segera pulang."

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke tengah duduk di sebuah sofa khusus untuk satu orang. Ia tidak sendiri, ia ditemani oleh secangkir teh pahit pesanannya yang baru saja datang. Setidaknya menurut penelitan para dokter meminum teh masih lebih baik daripada meminum kopi yang mengandung kafein.

Ia duduk menyandar di punggung sofa yang empuk. Salah satu kakinya ia silangkan. Tangannya tampak sedang memainkan sebuah _tablet_ di atas pahanya. Iris onyx-nya bergerak lincah untuk memantau semua yang terdapat di layar _tablet_ miliknya.

Memainkan _game_ untuk mengisi waktu luang sudah menjadi kebiasannya sejak kecil. Tapi, walau ia sering mengisi waktu luang dengan bermain _game_, ia tetap menjadi nomor satu di kelasnya. Bahkan hingga duduk di kuliah. Mungkin kepintarannya memang salah satu dari garis keturunan klan Uchiha.

Setelah menyelesaikan permainannya, Sasuke kembali menyesap teh pahitnya yang ia letakkan di sebuah meja kecil penghias ruangan yang tepat berada di sebelah kirinya. Bunyi dentingan peraduan antara piring kecil dan cangkirnya menggema di seluruh ruangan terakhir yang ia tempati sekarang ketika ia menaruh cangkirnya kembali ke tempat asalnya.

Sudah berapa lama ia bermain _game_ sendirian di ruangan terakhir ini?

Untuk memastikan durasi ia bermain, matanya melirik ke sudut kanan bawah layar _tablet_-nya karena menurutnya lebih dekat daripada melihat jam dinding yang menggantung tepat di belakangnya ataupun melirik jam tangannya.

Baiklah, sudah empat jam lebih ia bermain. Dan sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore.

_Setengah enam?_ Otaknya aktif menghitung suatu hal. _Masih tersisa enam setengah jam untuk mencapai jam dua belas malam._

Ia bangkit berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki dan menaruh _tablet_-nya di atas sofa yang kini sudah bersuhu sama dengan badannya. Kakinya melangkah menuju salah satu jendela besar yang terdapat di ruangan terakhir itu. Tangannya bekerja sama untuk membuka kunci pengait jendela dan membentangkan jendela itu keluar sehingga udara pegunungan dapat masuk ke dalam. Udara pegunungan menerpa kulit wajahnya yang putih. Terasa dingin, tapi nyaman.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sesaat, lalu menghirup udara pegunungan sedalam-dalamnya dan mengembuskannya kembali. Setelah merasa seluruh otot, pikiran, dan perasaannya menjadi rileks, kelopak matanya kembali membuka secara perlahan memperlihatkan iris onyx yang seperti jurang yang dalam ketika kita berlama-lama menatapnya.

Saat matanya terbuka, ia kembali melihat hamparan pegunungan luas yang merupakan salah satu alam yang dapat menenangkan jiwa. Suara kicauan burung terdengar oleh telinga Sasuke dari kejauhan. Ia yakin, ia tidak akan menemukan hal seperti ini ketika mereka pulang nanti.

Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana panjang yang ia kenakan. Sekali lagi, ia menarik napas dan mengembuskannya singkat. Matanya yang tajam melemparkan pandangan yang bisa menusuk orang yang melihatnya lurus ke depan.

"Kita akan pulang... sebentar lagi, ya?"

_~Lost In Nightmare~_

**Tsutzuku**

**To Be Continued…**

Hari Kamis | Jakarta, 18 April 2012 | Pukul 14.08 WIB

**CBR****:**

**Pada akhirnya Nightmare 20 selesai juga! Dan itu juga pertanda bahwa aku tak meng-update fict ini selama dua bulan lebih empat hari lamanya. *laughing***

**Maaf, ya! Belakangan ini sepertinya aku lebih fokus ke alat musikku, terutama piano. Ketika aku berniat mengetik kelanjutannya tiba-tiba aku tidak mendapat **_**feel**_** Naruto-nya. Berbagai cara telah kulakukan agar **_**feel**_** Naruto-ku kembali: jalan-jalan, baca manga Naruto, nonton anime, melihat koleksi poster, figur, dan merchandise. Bahkan mendengarkan soundtrack **_**opening**_** dan **_**ending**_** Naruto telah kulakukan. Bukannya mendapat feel, aku malah keasyikkan dengan apa yang kudengar, kulihat, dan kulakukan. *smile***

**Pada akhirnya, aku sempat putus asa dan kembali bermain dengan berbagai alat musik yang kumiliki. Aku sempat kecewa karena feel-ku hilang begitu saja. Saking kecewanya, aku memainkan melodi instrumental yang ada di Naruto dengan alat musik yang sedang kupegang. Ajaibnya, entah kenapa **_**feel**_** dan semangatku untuk menulis cerita ini datang kembali.**

**Berhubung aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakan **_**feel**_** yang kudapat kembali, pada akhirnya aku mengetik fict ini sambil memainkan instrumental Naruto di pianoku. Aku memilih memainkan piano digital yang tidak jauh dari kamarku dengan alasan mempunyai tempat untuk menaruh laptopku agar mempermudah proses pengetikkan. Jika aku memainkan piano **_**upright**_** ataupun **_**grand**_**, mau taruh di mana laptopku? Bisa-bisa aku bolak-balik masuk ke kamarku.**

**Ah... Jadi curcol panjang, 'kan... Sudahlah, lebih baik kita lanjut ke pembalasan review saja, ya?**

_**So, check this out!**_

**B**erlian Cahyadi: Yah, mungkin fict ini sudad bisa dijadikan sebuah novel kalau kukirim ke publisher. | Horor dan mistrinya ditahan dulu, ya... Istirahat sejenak. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support dan me-review!

**H**atsune Cherry: Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! Kau menduga Sasuke pembunuhnya? Masih penasaran? Tunggu Nightmare selanjutnya, ya! | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**D**ian-chan: Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! Kalau kau ingin minta tolong Naruto untuk membantumu membuat alasan, silakan kirim perminataanmu ke nomor di bawah ini. *kidding* | Terima kasih sudah membaca, menunggu, meng-support, dan me-weview!

**A**fisa UchirunoSS: Maaf, fict yang kau tunggu-tunggu mengalami update yang sangat lama, alasannya seperti yang sudah tertera di atas. | Hmm... Sebenarnya aku juga baru tahu ada penagruh antara review secara log in atau non-log in, tapi sebelum aku punya akun seperti aku tak punya masalah seperti itu. Mungkin _provider_ komputernya bermasalah? | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**M**izuki Hinagiku: Padahal fict sudah panjang, tapi masih belum puas? Mungkin kamu kurang puas bacanya karena fict-nya belum tamat. | Terima kasih sudah menunggu, membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**T**surugi De Lelouch: Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! Yah, fict ini akan mencapai puncaknya. Nanti. | Kau menduga villa-nya memiliki keanehan? Kukunci jawabanmu, ya? | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**H**aza ShiRaifu: Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! Apakah pembunuhannya terlalu mengerikan? Pendeskripsianku yang salah atau penempatan ratingnya yang salah, ya? | Naruto suka Sasuke? Kau fujoshi? | Terima kasih atas pujiannya, fict ini masih memiliki kekurangan di sana-sini, kok. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**E**unike Yuen: Terima kasih atas ucapan congrats-nya! | Kalau fict mystery tapi tidak rumit dan menegangkan, namanya bukan fict mystery. Setidaknya menurutku. | Jadi, yang benar kamu menebak pelakunya siapa? | Oh, artinya itu, ya... Lalu, yang sekarang artinya apa lagi? | Terima kasih sudah menunggu, membaca, dan me-review!

**S**mile Up Sunny - S. B. F: Hiatus? Sekarang sudah bulan April, berarti sudah buka dong... | Menurut Moon-nee sendiri, Sakura ada perasaan dengan siapa? | Sayangnya, sepertinya Nightmare 20 ini tidak membuktikan apapun, ya... *melihat kembali fict di atas* | Perasaan Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto persis seperti apa yang Moon-nee katakan. | Menma? Ada, tidak, ya? | Chapter ini belum tamat, kok. Di luar perkiraanku. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, menunggu, meng-support, dan me-review!

**H**anazono yuri: Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! Dan salam kenal juga! | Jika takut membaca fict ini, lebih baik bacanya pada siang hari dan di tempat yang ramai, jadi kalau ketakutan bisa teriak dan meminta ... | Masalah kapan fict ini END masih rahasia. Dengan kata lain, lihat saja nanti. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**N**owan456 yoval: Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! Tak apa baru mereview sekarang, masih sempat. | Menurutmu pembunuhnya siapa? | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**K**udo Widya-chan Edogawa: Yang pintar memutarbalikannya fakta itu siapa? Naruto atau Author-nya? *kidding* | Jadi, kamu menduga naruto sebagai pembunuhnya? Aku pegang jawabanmu, ya? | Masalah siapa suka siapa dan siapa pembunuhnya, pasti akan terungkap, kok. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**M**ichelle : Aku memberitahumu karena sekalian memberitahu pembaca lain yang meminta supaya aku memberitahu mereka kalau fict ini sudah update. | Iya, kata nafas itu hanya salah sangkaku saja. Thanks. | Mengenai Naruto menyadari perasaan apa, sudah tahu, kan? | *laughing* Pikiranmu cermat juga, nanti akan dijelaskan di next chap. | Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan belakang seperti itu. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, menunggu, meng-support, dan me-review!

**N**aumi Megumi: Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! | Segala pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab di chapter ini. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, menunggu, meng-support, dan me-review!

**A**licia: Untuk apa baca dari awal? Hanya menduga dan memberi alasan kuat saja, kok. | Baiklah, kau akan memberitahumu jika chapter fict ini update. | Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**J**ihyun-ssi: Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! | Yang pasti, seluruh misteri yang ada di cerita ini akan terbongkar, kok. Baca terus, ya! | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**V**anadiumSasuSaku: Pembunuhnya nanti akan ketahuan, kok. Dugaanmu dengan kantung jenazah itu hebat! Kamu bisa memecahkan satu dugaan. *applause* | Nick FB-mu itu apa, ya? Masalah nama asli, kita bicarakan melalui FB saja. | Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**M**erisChintya97: Wah, ada yang ganti nama, ya? *laughing* | Untuk update kilat membutuhkan waktu, sedangkan aku kehilangan waktu. | Sukses untuk semua kegiatan sekolahmu, ya! | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**D**efita yuzhari: Menurutmu pembunuhnya Sasuke? Kukunci jawabanmu. Jika masih penasaran baca terus fict ini, ya... | Terima kasih sudah membaca, menunggu, meng-support, dan me-review!

**C**hakis: Pertanyaanmu akan terjawab nanti. Tak apa baru bisa review sekarang. | Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**S**indi 'Kucing Pink: Naruto itu orangnya pelupa, makanya dia baru mengusulkan pulang. | Kecurigaan Naruto di chap kemarin sudah lunas, sedangkan yang lainnya... sepertinya tidak ada di chap ini. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**I**-chan The Anime Lover: Tidak apa-apa, jangan baca dulu, bacanya setelah UN saja. | Kalau mau bilang sudah update ke kamu itu melalui apa? | Gomen tak bisa update kilat secepat chisori-nya Sasuke. Karena kondisi Author juga seperti di ujung tanduk. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, menunggu, meng-support, dan me-review!

**Pembalasan review selesai!  
>Jujur, banyak banget. Maaf, jika balasannya kependekkan, tidak adil, atau semacamnya.<strong>

**Perasaanku kini sudah lega karena bisa meng-update Nightmare 20 ini. Baiklah, jari Author juga tidak sabar ingin main alat musik lagi.  
>Ada yang ingin berpartisipasi lagi agar namanya tercantum di bagian "Afterwords" saat fict ini berakhir nanti? Jika ingin, silakan review.<br>Bagi para pembaca lain juga jangan lupa me-review, ya!**

**Terima kasih telah membaca Nightmare 20 ini…  
>See you soon at Nightmare 21!<br>Sorry for all miss typo(s)!  
>I will correct it later!<strong>

**Signature,**

**Huicergo Montediesberg**


	21. Nightmare 21: That Time has Come

**Don't Like Don't Read (DLDR)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**©NARUTO  
>SasuSaku fic<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**** :  
>Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Story****:  
>L <strong>O **S **T **I **N **N **I **G **H **T **M** A** R** E**  
><strong>Huicergo Montediesberg™<br>("This story is MINE")  
>("I'm just borrow the character from Kishimoto-sensei")<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Genre****:  
>Romance, Horror, Mystery, Crime<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Rated****:  
>T – M<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Warning(s****):  
>GaJe, Abal-abal, Miss Typo(s), OOC, OC, Sampah, EyD dan Diksi ancur, Tidak berbobot, and Many More<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Read and Enjoy it**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHTMARE 21**

**That Time has Come**

"_KAPAN MAKAN MALAMNYA SELESAI?"_

Teriakan suara baritone terdengar hingga ke seluruh sudut villa yang ada. Tak terkecuali masuk ke dalam gendang telinga Uchiha Sasuke yang sibuk dengan _tablet_-nya. Dirinya masih duduk diam di ruangan terakhir. Bedanya dengan sebelumnya, kini sepasang _headset_ tangah menggantung di kedua telinga Sasuke.

Setelah teriakan itu, tak lama kemudian terdengar secara sayup-sayup suara derap langkah kaki menuruni tangga yang semakin lama semakin jelas.

Setelah suara orang menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa itu menghilang, Sasuke menggerakkan mata onyx-nya untuk beralih pandang menuju asal suara napas tersebut. Yang tertangkap oleh matanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto tepat berada di bawah tangga. Napasnya berderu kencang.

Uchiha Sasuke melepaskan sebelah _headset_-nya. "Bisa kau kecilkan suaramu itu, Naruto? Bahkan teriakanmu itu berhasil menembus masuk ke telingaku yang sedang memakai _headset_ ini," ucap Sasuke dengan sejujurnya. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku hanya tidak sabar menunggu makan malam terakhir kita di sini. Kau tahu? Makanan yang disediakan di sini sangat menggugah selera..." celoteh Naruto panjang lebar dengan penuh penghayatan.

Berhubung Sasuke sudah mendapat inti jawaban dari Naruto, salah satu tangannya kembali bergerak kembali untuk memasang sebelah _headset_ yang ia lepas tadi.

Naruto melanjutkan celotehannya yang masih berlanjut, "...Makanan di sini sungguh berbeda dari semua makanan yang pernah kucoba di berbagai restoran. Hei, Sasuke! Menurutmu masakan di sini bagaimana?" Ia menolehkan kepalanya menuju pemuda Uchiha—sahabatnya. Betapa kecewanya ia saat mengetahui seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengabaikan seluruh perkataan yang sudah susah payah ia rangkai dan ucapkan.

Uzumaki Naruto menghela napas dalam. "Sasuke," panggilnya dengan nada suara biasa.

"Sasuke!" Ia meninggikan sedikit nada panggilnya dari sebelumnya.

Baiklah, kini dia sudah mulai geram dengan semua ini. Dengan langkah pasti, Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang sibuk berkutat dengan _tablet_-nya. Sebelah tangannya bergerak untuk menarik paksa headset sebelah kiri Sasuke.

"Teme! Mengapa kau tidak mendengar perkataanku, hah?" kata Naruto dengan nada tinggi. Naruto berbicara tepat di depan telinga Sasuke.

Dengan reflek, Sasuke menutup telinga yang baru saja diteriaki—menurutnya—oleh Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe? Kau ingin merusak gendang telingaku?" balas Sasuke tak terima dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

Naruto mendecih. "Kenapa jadi kau yang kesal? Yang menjadi pihak yang terabaikan itu 'kan aku, kenapa jadi kau yang lebih galak?" ucap Naruto merasa aneh dengan keadaan mereka sekarang.

Pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu menghela napas panjang. "Untuk apa aku mendengar pembicaraanmu yang tidak berguna itu?"

"Sasuke, jawabanmu sangat menusuk." Pandangan Naruto yang menatap Sasuke berubah kaku.

Perasaan sedikit bersalah menghampiri Sasuke. Jika dipikirkan kembali, ia memang lebih galak dari Naruto, padahal dia sendiri yang mengabaikan Naruto. Tapi, dia juga tidak bersalah karena dia hanya menanyakan keadaan, bukan menawarkan tempat bercuhat.

Karena Sasuke tidak ingin ada masalah antara dia dan Naruto sebagai dua dari tiga orang yang tersisa. Ia pun menanyakan berusaha mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Naruto..." Sasuke menarik nafas, "Naruto, aku..."

"Aku tak menyangka," selak Naruto akan kalimat Sasuke yang belum selesai terucapkan.

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya. Menunggu Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Wajah Naruto memasang raut wajah yang serius. "Aku tak menyangka... kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu mudah kubodohi," ucap Naruto dengan nada ringan di kalimat terakhirnya.

Alhasil, kini kegeraman Sasuke tidak dapat ditahan lagi dan Naruto pun mau tak mau siap menjadi korban. Melihat Sasuke yang sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam disekeliling tubuhnya, Naruto berusaha menenangkan hati Sasuke yang sudah gelap. Walaupun ia sendiri juga tahu kalau persentase keberhasilannya hanya sedikit.

"Naruto! Kubunuh kau!" teriak Sasuke dengan lantang, walau masih sedikit ditahan.

Sasuke dengan cepat menarik tangan Naruto dan memutarbalikkan badan sang korban. Salah satu lengannya mencekik leher Naruto yang sedang berteriak tidak jelas karena sudah berada dalam kondisi yang genting. Berbagai usaha untuk melepaskan diri terus dilakukannya seraya berharap semoga ada keajaiban yang datang membantunya.

"Tuan Muda, makan malam sudah siap," ucap seorang pelayan—bernama Hatake Kakashi—dengan sopan. Berbagai pertanyaan terlintas dibenak Kakashi saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dan Naruto di sana.

Mendengar suara seseorang yang telah mengatakan kabar gembira ini, tiba-tiba Naruto mempunyai kekuatan penuh untuk melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. Dengan sigap, Naruto bangkit berdiri dari jeratan maut Sasuke. "Baiklah, kami akan segera ke sana!" jawab Naruto dengan lantang.

Suara Naruto menyadarkan Kakashi dari segala hipotesis yang dimilikinya. "Hah? Oh, baiklah, saya akan menunggu Anda semua di ruang makan. Saya permisi." Kakashi pun membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi ruangan terakhir.

"Hn," respon Sasuke singkat sebelum Kakashi berjalan menjauh dari mereka. Lalu, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya setelah ia mematikan _tablet_ miliknya dan melepas kedua _headset_ yang menyangkut di telinganya.

"Baiklah! Mari kita makan!" seru Naruto sekeras-kerasnya. Pada akhirnya, saat yang ia tunggu-tunggu pun tiba.

Ketika Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan beberapa langkah dari tempat mereka sebelumnya, tiba-tiba Naruto teringat akan suatu hal. "Oh iya, Sakura masih ada di atas. Kalau begitu akan kupanggilkan dia. Sasuke, kau duluan, ya!"

Saat Naruto hendak menaiki anak tangga pertama, tangan Sasuke menarik baju balakng Naruto hingga Naruto hampir terjerembab ke belakang kalau saja salah satu kakinya tidak bergerak reflek menahan beban tubuhnya.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang karena saking _shock_-nya. "Sasuke! Kau ingin membunuhku, hah?" Naruto kembali berteriak akan apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan terhadapnya.

"Biar aku yang memanggil Sakura, kau ke ruang makan duluan saja," perintah Sasuke dan diberi sebuah tatapan menginterogasi dari Naruto.

Rasa cemburu—jika memang bisa dibilang begitu—menyelimuti hati pemuda berjabrik kuning itu. "Memangnya harus kau yang memanggil Sakura? Aku 'kan juga bisa." Naruto memberengutkan wajahnya, tidak suka.

"Bukan begitu, masalahnya aku juga ingin ke atas untuk menaruh benda ini di kamar." Sasuke menunjukkan tablet beserta _headset_ yang berada di tangannya.

Iris aquamerine Naruto memandangi benda di tangan Sasuke dan wajah sahabatnya itu secara bergantian. Ia tidak menemukan kecurigaan mendalam. Tunggu, mengapa ia menjadi khawatir seperti ini.

"Baiklah, lakukan sesukamu." Sebelum Naruto membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan, ia berkata, "Aku tunggu kalian di ruang makan, ya! Jangan lama!" Lalu, ia berjalan sembari menyenandungkan nada-nada perasaan gembiranya.

Melihat tingkah Naruto membuat Sasuke menghela napas singkat dan ia bergegas menaiki anak tangga hingga mencapai lantai dua villa tersebut. Tanpa berhenti, kakinya langsung melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya di sana, ia menangkap sesosok Haruno Sakura yang tengah terduduk di tepi jendela kamar. Ia duduk menyandar ke belakang dengan tenang. Kepalanya tertoleh ke arah luar jendela, entah apa yang ia lihat.

_Apakah sedari tadi ia berada dalam posisi seperti itu?_

Sasuke berjalan mendekati meja kecil yang berada tepat di samping kasur untuk menaruh _tablet_ dan _headset_-nya terlebih dahulu, lalu setelah itu ia mulai beranjak mendekati Sakura yang masih duduk diam tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

Apakah ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke?

Karena penasaran, Sasuke mencari posisi yang tepat agar dapat melihat wajah Sakura yang masih tidak bergeming. Tetap tak terlihat. Beberapa helai rambut seperti berusaha menghalangi wajah yang bersembunyi di dalamnya.

Uchiha Sasuke mulai merasa sedikit geram. Tapi, tunggu. Ada yang aneh dengan Sakura. Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan keberadaan Sasuke. Apakah ia benar-benar tidur?

Untuk memastikannya lebih lanjut, jemari Sasuke pun beraksi. Ia membungkuk, lalu memindahkan helaian rambut Sakura dengan cara menyapunya ke samping dan menyelipkannya di belakang daun telinga Sakura.

Seketika tangan Sasuke berhenti bergerak. Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang. Iris onyx-nya terus memandang wajah Sakura yang sedang tertidur itu. Dirinya mematung sesaat. Entah kenapa ia merasa jika melihat Sakura dari sudut pandang yang berbeda, ia menjadi lebih cantik dari biasanya.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, yang ia hanya bisa lakukan adalah mengamati wajah Sakura dengan gaya mematungnya. Tanpa disadari, jemarinya yang dingin menyentuh pipi Sakura.

Suara lenguhan terdengar dari pita suara gadis berambut pink di depannya. Kelopak matanya perlahan membuka memperlihatkan iris mata yang sewarna dengan batu jade di dalamnya. Sakura terusik dari alam mimpinya karena merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menjalari wajahnya.

Saat Sakura menoleh untuk melihat apa sesuatu dingin yang membuat ia terbangun itu, mata Sasuke dan Sakura saling bertumbukkan satu sama lain.

Onyx dan emerald pun bertemu.

Sakura terkesiap melihat wajah Sasuke yang bisa dibilang dekat dengannya dan langsung mereflekkan kepalanya dengan cara mundur ke belakang. Alhasil, kepala yang bermahkotakan rambut berwarna merah muda itu membentur dinding tepat di belakangnya.

Sakura meringis kesakitan sembari mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit. Jantungnya berdebar keras.

Melihat kejadian cepat di depannya, Sasuke pun tersadar dari lamunannya. "Sakura, kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit kacau. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolong Sakura.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura seraya menangkis pelan tangan Sasuke, "aku tak apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh."

Oh, sial. Kenapa juga Sasuke bisa melakukan hal seperti itu? Ia merasa seperti berada di antara menyesal dan tidak.

"Maaf," Sasuke berdiri tegak dari posisi membungkuknya, "aku sama sekali tidak ada niat jahat denganmu. Aku hanya..." Otak Sasuke berputar cepat untuk mencari sebuah alasan yang logis, "...ingin memastikan apakah kamu sedang tidur atau tidak. Itu saja."

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan sedikit gagap. Ia merasa suasana antara ia dan pemuda Uchiha di depannya itu terasa canggung.

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, berusaha menghilangkan kegugupan yang tiba-tiba memenuhi kepalanya. "Berhubung kau sudah bangun, bagaimana kalau kita segera makan malam? Naruto sudah menunggu kita sedari tadi di ruang makan." Secara tidak sadar, tatapan matanya menatap tulus Sakura.

Jantung Sakura berebar lebih kencang saat ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke, perlahan wajahnya bersemu merah. "Baiklah, aku membasuh wajahku terlebih dahulu," jawab Sakura dengan sedikit gagap di awal kalimat.

"Hn. Aku akan menunggumu di luar."

Sasuke membalikkan badannya. Baiklah, ini gila. Debaran jantung Sasuke tidak melambat sedikit pun. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, yang ia tahu hanya ia harus segera bergegas keluar dari kamar itu dan langsung berbuat sesuatu: menjernihkan isi otaknya.

Ketika pintu kamar tertutup, Sasuke langsung melekatkan punggungnya dengan dinding tepat di sebelah kiri pintu. Ia mengatur ritme napasnya yang berantakan sembari memejamkan kedua matanya dan setelah tarikan napasnya teratur, ia meneguk air liurnya sendiri.

Matanya terbuka. Sial.

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

Uzumaki Naruto terus berjalan pelan menuju ruang makan dengan tatapan mata redup. Sesekali ia menggertakkan giginya. Entah perasaan apa yang sedang ia rasakan, rasanya semua kegundahan, kekecewaan, dan penyesalan campur aduk menyelubungi hatinya. Begitu pula dengan pikirannya yang menerobos masuk begitu saja. Jujur, sebenarnya ia tidak mau memikirkan hal negatif mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke dan Sakura di atas sana. Sungguh tidak mau.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil berdoa semoga pikiran yang menggerayangi otaknya yang pas-pasan itu lekas pergi dan jangan kembali lagi. Merasa yakin dengan _positive thinking_ yang ia miliki, Naruto pun menambah sebuah tamparan keras di kedua pipinya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Yosh! Jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak berguna! Yang terpenting adalah makanan telah menungguku! _Iku ze_!" teriak Naruto penuh semangat seraya mengepalkan sebelah tangannya, lalu berlari kecil menuju ruang makan sembari menghitung satu-dua-tiga berulang kali seperti sedang _jogging_.

Pada akhirnya tibalah ia di ruang makan yang sudah ditunggu oleh para pelayan yang biasanya memang bekerja dibidang penyediaan makanan.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda! Silakan menikmati hidangan yang sudah tersedia," kata pelayan ber-_name tag_ Suigetsu dengan suara ramah dan terdengar sedikit riang. "Anda bisa duduk di tempat yang sudah tersedia."

"Terima kasih."

Kaki jenjang Naruto segera beralih menuju salah satu kursi yang berada di tengah meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah pelayan bernama Kakashi mendekati Naruto yang sedang memajukan kursi makannya—mencari posisi nyaman.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Muda Uzumaki," Kepala Kakashi tengah melihat ke sekitar naruto, mencari sesuatu, "kalau boleh tahu, di mana Nona Haruno dan Tuan Muda Uchiha berada?"

"Ah, mereka." Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya lemas di atas meja makan yang berkain putih. "Tadi Sasuke pergi ke lantai dua untuk memanggil Sakura untuk makan malam. Tunggu sebentar lagi saja, nanti mereka juga akan datang."

Kakashi tampak menghela napas sesaat, seperti melegakan suatu hal. "Ternyata seperti itu."

Tatapan mata Naruto menerawang jauh ke arah jemarinya. "Apakah aku boleh memberitahu suatu hal?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Kakashi merasa bingung sesaat. "Tentu, apa itu?"

"Itu... Nanti kami akan—"

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda Uchiha dan Nona Haruno! Silakan menikmati hidangan yang sudah tersedia."

Seruan seorang pelayan yang menerima tamu membuat perkataan Naruto terpotong untuk memastikan siapa yang telah datang. Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura yang ditunggunya telah datang.

"Kau lama sekali, Teme!" seru Naruto girang, senyumannya mengembang di bibirnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya sebentar," elak Sasuke dengan santainya.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan di kursi kosong yang dekat dengan Naruto. Entah hanya perasaannya atau tidak, tapi Sasuke merasa bahwa tatapan Naruto terarah ke arah Sakura dari ia masuk sampai ia duduk. Saat sadar ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya, Naruto pun memalingkan tatapannya menuju makanan yang sudah tersedia di atas meja.

"Permisi, Tuan Muda Uzumaki, apa yang ingin Anda katakan sebelumnya?" tanya Kakashi kembali mengingat perkataan Naruto yang terpotong tadi.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya singkat. "Tidak jadi, nanti saja akan dibicarakan setelah makan malam kami selesai."

Dan tentu saja perkataan Naruto barusan menarik perhatian Sasuke dan Sakura yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Naruto, apa yang harus dibicarakan?" tanya Sakura yang hanya dijawab sebuah desisan pertanda diam dari pemuda jabrik kuning itu.

Dengan lapang dada, Kakashi memaklumi hal yang dikatakan Naruto. "Baiklah, kalau begitu selamat menikmati hidangan Anda." Ia pun dengan sopan memundurkan diri dan melangkah menjauhi meja makan.

"Naruto, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara kecil.

Senyuman terukir di wajah Naruto. Salah satu tangan Naruto menarik pelan salah satu telinga Sasuke dan membisikkan sesuatu di sana. Dan ia juga melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Sakura. Setelah mengetahui apa yang ingin dikatakan Naruto tadi, mereka pun memulai acara makan malam mereka dengan diam dan tenang. Hanya dentingan peralatan makan saja yang terdengar di seluruh sudut ruangan makan.

Seusai memakan makanan penutup yang diantarkan Kepala Pelayan Kabuto di akhir, Naruto pun berseru, "Aku kenyang sekali!" seraya menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya di perutnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kalau sudah tahu tidak akan sanggup menghabiskan makanan, jangan dipaksa menelan habis seluruhnya," kata Sakura kepada Naruto sambil menatap dengan perasaan kasihan dengan kondisi perut Naruto yang sepertinya hampir ingin pecah atau mungkin meledak.

"Habisnya..." Naruto mendekatkan diri ke arah Sakura dan berucap dengan suara kecil, "...ini kan terakhir kalinya kita makan di villa ini."

Kemudian Naruto menarik badannya kembali dan kepalanya langsung beralih ke arah Sasuke yang sedari tadi memang menatapnya dengan tatapan dalam. "Oi, Sasuke." Naruto memberi kode sebuah gerakan singkat kepala ke arah para pelayan yang masih sibuk berbicara satu sama lain.

Sasuke menghela napas sesaat dan berpikir sejak kapan ia menjadi turut akan dikatakan oleh Naruto. " Kabuto, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan," panggil Sasuke dengan lantang membuat suara bising suara para pelayan lenyap dengan sekejap.

"Ya, Tuan Muda Uchiha! Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" balas Kabuto seraya melangkah maju—mendekati meja makan yang sudah tersapu bersih yang paling didominasi oleh Naruto.

Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya ke arah Kabuto. "Tidak ada hal penting. Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa tepat jam dua belas malam nanti, kami akan meninggalkan villa ini."

Seketika pernyataan tegas Sasuke mampu membuat seluruh suara tidak percaya para pelayan mengisi kekosongan ruang makan tersebut.

"Kalau boleh tahu, ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Kabuto dengan sedikit gagap.

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya. "Memangnya ada malasah jika kami pergi dari villa ini?"

"Tidak! Sama sekali tidak." Kabuto mengatur napas sesaat. "Tapi, bukannya Anda menyewa villa ini untuk selama tiga minggu ke depan?"

"Ya, memang begitu." Naruto mengambil alih pembicaraan Sasuke. "Tapi kami memilih untuk _check-out_ dari villa sebelum waktunya dengan alasan yang sangat jelas; kami merasa tidak nyaman dengan villa ini setelah teman-teman kami meninggal dengan tidak wajar satu-persatu." _Kecuali Shikamaru_, lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

"Tapi—"

"Apakah kau keberatan jika kami pergi sebelum waktunya, Kepala Pelayan Kabuto?" tanya Sakura untuk memastikan keganjalan di hatinya akan prilaku Kabuto.

Kabuto diam sejenak, berpikir keras mengenai apa yang harus diputuskannya—itu terlihat dari dahinya yang berkerut. Ia menghela napas. "Baiklah, jika itu keinginan Anda sekalian. Kami minta maaf atas kejadian yang tidak mengenakan—termasuk kejadian tragis kepala pelayan kami, Orochimaru, yang terdahulu dan atas keempat teman kalian." Kabuto membungkukkan badan sedalam-dalamnya dan diikuti oleh seluruh pelayan yang ada di ruang makan. Salam perpisahan.

"Tidak perlu membungkuk seperti itu," ucap Sakura dengan perasaan tidak enak. "Kami hanya tamu di sini."

Kabuto dan para pelayan lain menegakkan badannya kembali. "Tidak apa, karena tamu adalah raja."

Sasuke mengecek jam arloji yang menggantung di tangannya. "Baiklah, kami juga akan menikmati waktu terakhir kami di sini sebaik-baiknya sebelum kami pulang nanti, mengingat sekarang sudah jam delapan malam."

Pemuda Uchiha itu bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan diikuti oleh Sakura dan Naruto, lalu mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan keluar dari ruang makan itu. Meninggalkan sejumlah pelayan yang menatapi kepergian mereka walau hanya sebatas punggung belaka.

"Jangan sungkan memanggil kami untuk membantu Anda sekalian yang ke terakhir kalinya walau hanya membantu mengangkat barang dari kamar ke bagasi Anda!" seru Suigetsu dengan lantang sebelum Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura menghilang dari pelupuk mata.

Kalimat Suigetsu hanya direspon sebuah pengangkatan sebelah tangan oleh Naruto sambil lalu.

Dan suasana ruangan makan dan tatapan mata para pelayan pun perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah batu es yang dingin dan tak bernyawa.

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

Seorang gadis berwarna rambut _soft pink_ tengah berdiri di teras depan lantai dua villa seraya memandangi langit gelap yang tengah dihiasi oleh sebuah bulan sabit dan berbutir-butir bintang kecil yang bertebaran di angkasa, memperindah suasana malam ini. Tampaknya ia sedang senang hari ini; terlihat dari air muka dan mata hijau beningnya. Yah, tentu saja ia senang karena sebentar lagi mereka akan segera pergi dari villa.

Senyuman manisnya mengembang tulus di wajahnya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang menusuk jemarinya. Uap air keluar dari mulut kecilnya saat ia mengembuskan napasnya dalam-dalam. Perbedaan suhu yang sangat jauh.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menarik lengan kiri jaketnya dan melihat sesuatu yang menggantung di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Sudah jam sepuluh malam tepat."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lolongan hewan malam dari kejauhan, membuat suasana malam yang damai dalam sekejap berubah menjadi kengerian. Sakura bergidik mendengar hal menyeramkan itu. Ia tidak ingin lagi mengingat hal-hal tragis yang terjadi di sini, dan di dalam hidupnya.

"Sebaiknya aku segera ke kamar untuk memberitahu Naruto dan Sasuke agar bergegas mengemasi barang bawaan," ucap Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan santai, Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya satu persatu menuju kamar villa kedua teman laki-lakinya yang berjarak tidak jauh dari teras yang sempat dihuninya. Sebelah tangannya memegang handle pintu dan membukanya.

Di sana terlihat Sasuke tengah memandang ke luar jendela dengan jendela terbuka dan Naruto yang sedang uring-uringan di atas kasur.

"Sasuke, Naruto, sekarang sudah jam sepuluh malam!" seru Sakura setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Pintunya masih dibiarkan terbuka sedikit.

Seketika Naruto terduduk dari posisi tidurannya. "Sudah jam sepuluh?" Salah satu tangannya melempar sebuah bantal tinggi ke atas dan langsung ditangkapnya dengan cepat. "Akhirnya... Pada akhirnya aku ada kerjaan juga!" teriak Naruto girang setelah sekian lama ia mendekam di dalam kamar bersama Sasuke—yang menurutnya menyebalkan beberapa saat lalu—karena dilarang berkeliaran mengingat Naruto adalah tipe orang yang tidak mudah dicari saat dibuthkan dan tiba-tiba muncul jika perutnya lapar saja.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura yang masih berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu. Hembusan angin malam yang menyelundup masuk dan meniup sejumput poni yang berada di sisi kiri dan kanannya.

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar seruan Naruto yang terlewat senang. "Selamat ya, Naruto."

Untuk memastikan lebih lanjut, mata onyx Sasuke melirik jam arlojinya sendiri. Jam sepuluh lewat dua menit. "Sekarang sudah jam sepuluh lewat. Sakura kemasi barang bawaanmu yang masih berada di sini dan yang berada di kamarmu dengan Ino. Dan Naruto, kau di sini mengemasi barang bawaanmu denganku."

"Baiklah," sahut Sakura dengan nada biasa dan langsung bergegas keluar menuju kamarnya.

"Yes, sir!" jawab Naruto tegas seraya meletakkan tangannya di pelipis—membentuk sikap hormat.

Sasuke dan Naruto pun langsung bergegas mengumpulkan seluruh barang beserta tasnya satu persatu dan meletakan semuanya di atas kasur. Mereka berdua sangat sibuk dengan bawaan mereka sendiri sehingga tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi di antara keduanya, yang terdengar hanya beberapa bait lagu terpotong-potong yang disenandungkan oleh Naruto. Menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang.

Uchiha Sasuke sibuk melipat seluruh pakaian kotornya, lalu memasukkan semuanya dengan rapi ke dalam tas kosong yang sengaja dibawanya satu-persatu. Berbanding terbalik dengan yang Naruto lakukan tepat di sebelahnya. Berhubung Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang pemuda yang terlalu _simple_ hingga membuat dirinya tidak ingin mengambil repot, ia memasukkan segala barang miliknya secara sembarangan, yang penting masuk.

Iris aquamerine Naruto sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan bajunya. "Sasuke, mengapa tasku tidak bisa di resleting? Padahal aku tidak menambah apapun di barangku. Beli saja tidak."

Mendengar Naruto memanggil namanya, Sasuke pun terpaksa melirikkan mata ke arah Naruto tanpa memberhentikan kegiatan tangannya untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Uchiha Sasuke pun menghela napas kesal. "Tentu saja kau tidak akan bisa meresleting tasmu itu, caramu memasukkan barang saja sudah salah. Apakah kau tidak bisa melipatnya terlebih dahulu?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke direspon sebuaah gelengan pelan oleh Naruto. Mata Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon secercah petunjuk darinya.

Sasuke terpaksa memberhentikan kegiatannya ketika matanya menangkap sorotan mata Naruto yang sudah ia tahu apa artinya.

"Keluarkan semua barangmu kembali, aku akan menunjukkan caranya. Ikuti aku," perintah Sasuke kepada Naruto dan langsung dilaksanakan secepat mungkin karena Sasuke adalah tipe yang tidak suka menunggu.

Sasuke mengajarkan Naruto dengan perlahan bagaimana cara melipat pakaian yang baik dan benar, lalu menyuruh pemuda jabrik kuning itu menghafalnya dan melakukannya sendiri dengan perlahan tapi pasti. Di saat Naruto bisa melakukannya sendiri Sasuke pun mulai melepasnya dan kembali beralih ke pakaiannya yang terbengkalai beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya aku masih merasa bersalah karena telah membunuh Shikamaru," ucap Naruto seraya melipat pakaiannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Kenapa?" balas Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

Naruto terdiam sesaat. "Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu."

Sasuke melihat Naruto sekilas melalui ekor matanya, lalu kembali menatap pakaian yang sedang dilipatnya. "Tidak apa, anggap saja kau membunuh tubuh Shikamaru yang dirasuki jiwa lain karena ia sudah lama mati."

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang mampu membuat hatinya sedikit tenang, membuat senyuman Naruto kembali mengembang. "Terima kasih, Sasuke!"

"Hn, aku juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu karena kau sudah membunuhnya untuk melindungiku."

Belum saja Naruto mengutarakan ekspresi senangnya karena Sasuke mengucapkan kata terima kasih untuknya, Sasuke sudah mendahuluinya terlebih dahulu.

"Tapi, aku merasa tersinggung saat kau menceritakan kebalikan fakta kematian Shikamaru di depan para pelayan dengan alasan 'wajahku babak belur dan lemas' yang nyatanya tidak."

Pikiran Naruto kembali melayang ke waktu dimana ia menceritakan semua alasan konyolnya di depan para pelayan. "Ah, waktu itu... Maaf, Sasuke, saat itu aku sudah terdesak sekali dan aku terpaksa menceritakan hal dengan kata-kata pendukung yang ampuh untuk menarik simpati mereka untuk kita."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Aku sudah tahu. Dan apakah kau tahu bahwa perkataanmu masih memiliki kekurangan yang akan berakibat fatal untukmu? Pertama, tidak ada jari sidik Shikamaru di pegangan katana karena kau bilang Shikamaru-lah yang membunuh dirinya sendiri. Kedua, posisi pedang yang menembus Shikamaru dari belakang itu tidak masuk akal. Mana ada orang yang bunuh diri dengan katakan tetapi menusuk dirinya dari belakang?"

Mendengar penjelasan Sasuke membuat Naruto sedikit bergidik ketakutan sehingga ia memberhentikan kegiatannya. "Aduh, benar juga. Kalau nanti sampai aku ketahuan masuk penjara bagaimana? Lalu aku makan apa di sana? Lalu—" Naruto memberhentikan perkataannya karena tiba-tiba mengingat suatu hal yang sengaja dilupakannya beberapa saat lalu.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kepalanya tertoleh ke arah Naruto. "Lalu?"

"Tidak, tidak apa." Naruto pun melanjutkan acara melipat bajunya dengan pelan. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

Ketika Naruto sedang sibuk memasukkan pakaian yang berhasil dilipatnya ke dalam tas dan mengambil baju lain untuk dilipat, pikirannya melayang di antara dua pilihan. Butuh beberapa setengah menit hingga pada akhirnya ia menghela napas panjang dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke, boleh aku ingin bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hn."

"Apakah kau mencintai Sakura?"

Perkataan Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke memberhentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap Naruto bingung. "Apa? Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?"

Merasa Sasuke tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya, Naruto pun mengganti pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya. "Sasuke, boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

Baiklah, pertanyaan kedua Naruto semakin tidak terbaca oleh Sasuke—ke mana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlangsung.

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku..." ucap Naruto tegas dan keras. Kepalanya tertoleh ke arah Sasuke, tatapannya dalam, "...mencintai Haruno Sakura."

_~Lost In Nightmare~_

**Tsutzuku**

**To Be Continued…**

Hari Kamis | Jakarta, 16 Mei 2013 | Pukul 17.46

**CBR****:**

**Sebenarnya ini sudah selesai sekitar satu jam yang lalu dari penulisan jam di atas, tapi aku lupa menulisnya dan kutinggal main piano. Tak apalah. Setidaknya aku berhasil meng-update Nightmare 21 ini.**

**Maaf jika jawaban review-ku singkat, aku sedang tidak konsen mengingat besok akan test Fisika.**

_**So, check this out!**_

**S**indi 'Kucing Pink: Masalah percintaan SasuSaku sepertinya sedikit terpercik di sini. Jika kau menyadarinya. Semoga saja chapter ini sedikit memuaskan dari sebelumnya. Dan pastinya semoga kau lulus! | Terima kasih sudah membaca, menunggu, dan me-review!

**N**owan456 yoval: Ini satu akun dua orang? Dan menurutmu pembunuhnya adalah Naruto? Aku kunci jawabanmu. | Terima kasih sudah meng-support, membaca, dan me-review!

**M**erisChintya97: Tentu saja yang ganti nama itu kau, dan ternyata kau hobi menjahili Naruto? Mengenai Naruto punya dua kepribadian, lihat saja nanti. Lalu, ini sudah lanjut sebelum UAS, kan? | Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**T**ohko ohmiya: Salam kenal juga dan selamat datang di dunia Nightmare. Tidak apa baru me-review, yang terpenting kamu berani muncul di permukaan. Mengenai ending-nya happy atau tidak, lihat saja nanti, ya. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**T**surugi De Lelouch: Ada keanehan? Di villa maksudnya? Doakanlah semoga mereka bertiga dapat selamat sehingga happy ending, ya. | Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**A**fisa UchirunoSS: Mengenai konflik, apakah chapter ini terdapat konflik? Menurutmu pembunuhnya kabuto? Misterinya akan segera terungkap, kok. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**A**kasunaAnggi: Salam kenal juga dan selamat datang di dunia Nightmare. Terima kasih atas pujiannya, tapi fict ini masih memiliki kekurangan di mana-mana, kok. Untuk penjelasan mengenai tragedi ruangan terakhir dan siapa pelakunya, nanti akan dijelaskan di akhir cerita. Horro-nya antri, ya. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**O**cha chan: Seperti yang Anda ketahui, genre Mystery(yang mewakili horror) berada di genre pertama, sedangkan romance yang ke dua. Jadi, dimohon perngertiannya. Cerita ini tidak akan kubiarkan berhenti di tengah jalan. Oh iya, satu lagi. Kamu ini termasuk orang yang aneh. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**E**unike Yuen: Baiklah, aku tunggu jawabannya di akhir segmen. Mengenai feel main piano, aku pernha merasakan feel yang sama denganmu, tapi lebih sering bertahan lama. Terima kasih atas pengoreksian miss typo dan saran pendapatan feel-nya. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**M**izuki Hinagiku: Entahlah, mungkin mereka pulang tengah malam agar dapat mendapat angin bebas lebih banyak dan biar lebih menantang. Maaf update lama, tapi yang penting sudah update-lah. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**K**udo Widya-chan Edogawa: Chapter kemarin kau review, kok. Mereka pulang malam untuk menantang nyali dan memicu adrenalin biar greget. Jujur, mereka pulang tengah malam itu mereka yang minta dari dunia imajinasiku. Tidak di ploting sama sekali. Dan sepertinya chapter ini belum tamat. | Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**H**anazono yuri: Maaf tidka bisa update kilat. | Terima kasih sudah me-review!

**R**ed habanerokushi: Terima kasih atas pujiannya, tapi fict ini masih memiliki kekurangan, kok. Curiga Sakura? Yakin? | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**V**anadium SasuSaku: Doumo. Maaf tidak bisa update cepat. Untuk ending-nya, lihat nanti, ya. | Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**S**haun: Aku juga kurang puas dengan para pelayan itu. Enakkan diapakan, ya... | Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**M**ichelle : Oleh karenamu saja namaku bisa tercemar, tapi terima kasih atas pengoreksian bahasa asingnya dan itu termasuk miss typo. Mengenai keterangan pedang Shikamaru yang diragukan sudah dibahas. Dan untuk horror sepertinya akan datang lagi, mungkin. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**S**mile Up Sunny – S. B. F: Keganjilan yang Moon-nee rasakan mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja. Menurut Moon-nee yang membunuh Naruto atau para pelayan villa? Aku kunci. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, menunggu, meng-support, dan me-review!

**I**-chan The Anime Lover: Jangan dibiasakan malas review, hargai usaha Author. Menurutmu siapa pembunuhnya? Mystery-nya kapan-kapan, ya. Tidak akan hiatus, kok, tapi kemungkinan besar lama update. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, menunggu, dan me-review!

**L**ing-Ling: Happy ending atau tidaknya, lihat saja nanti. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, menunggu, dan me-review!

**C**hokyuparkji: Terima kasih atas pengertiannya. Tapi yang kemarin tetap dengan standard words dan page-nya, kok. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, menunggu, dan me-review!

**Terima kasih sudah me-review! Kuharap kalian masih ingin me-review fict ini hingga akhir. Dan maaf jika ada yang tidak senang aku membalas review kalian dengan singkat. Jujur, sekarang pikiranku sedang kacau.**

**Terima kasih telah membaca Nightmare 21 ini…  
>See you soon at Nightmare 22!<br>Sorry for all miss typo(s)!  
>I will correct it later!<strong>

**Signature,**

**Huicergo Montediesberg**


	22. Nightmare 22: Final Destination

**Don't Like Don't Read (DLDR)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**©NARUTO  
>SasuSaku fic<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**** :  
>Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Story****:  
>L <strong>O **S **T **I **N **N **I **G **H **T **M** A** R** E**  
><strong>Huicergo Montediesberg™<br>("This story is MINE")  
>("I'm just borrow the character from Kishimoto-sensei")<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Genre****:  
>Romance, Horror, Mystery, Crime, Suspense<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Rated****:  
>T – M<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Warning(s****):  
>GaJe, Abal-abal, Miss Typo(s), OOC, OC, Sampah, EyD dan Diksi ancur, Tidak berbobot, and Many More<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Read and Enjoy it**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHTMARE 22_FINAL NIGHTMARE**

**Final Destination**

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku mencintai Haruno Sakura."

Seketika sendi tangan Sasuke terasa kaku, gerakan tangannya terhenti. Kepalanya pening—serasa semua darah mengalir ke otaknya. Telinga Sasuke seperti berhenti berfungsi, tidak ada yang ia dengar selain debaran jantungnya sendiri. Matanya terpaku menatap iris aquamerine Naruto yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan serius dan dalam. Entah kenapa otaknya tidak ingin bekerja sama dengan dirinya, ia tidak bisa berpikir secara logis.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Sasuke..." sayup-sayup terdengar suara yang memanggil namanya, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke merasa seperti kembali ke dalam dirinya. Ia mengedipkan mata sesekali sembari mengalihkan pandangannya guna menyadarkan dirinya agar lebih sadar lagi. Tangannya kembali bergerak untuk melipat baju kotornya yang tersisa sembari memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Apakah Sasuke mendengar perkataannya yang tadi? Untuk memastikan lebih lanjut, Naruto pun mengulang perkataan—atau bisa dibilang pengakuannya.

"Sasuke, aku mencintai Sakura."

Mendengar ulang perkataan itu membuat Sasuke menggeram kesal. Mata onyx-nya menatap Naruto. "Jika kau memang mencintai Sakura, katakanlah ke orangnya langsung, bukan ke aku." Tepat setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba pemuda Uchiha tersebut sadar akan apa yang ia ucapkannya. Argh, sepertinya penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan.

Reaksi yang ditunjukkan Sasuke membuat Naruto sedikit _shock_ dibuatnya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya tersenyum renyah. "Benar juga, ya! Yosh! Jika ada kesempatan suatu hari aku akan menyampaikannya sendiri," ucap Naruto dengan optimis seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Di dalam hatinya ia merasa _sedikit_ bersyukur karena sepertinya Sasuke tidak peduli dengan yang namanya cinta.

Sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa merutuki dirinya yang tidak terlalu mementingkan ego. Ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa tiba-tiba menjawab pengakuan Naruto mengenai rasa-sukanya-terhadap-Sakura dengan kalimat yang terkesan masa bodohnya itu.

Karena Sasuke tidak ingin perasaan gelisahnya ini terus berlanjut, pada akhirnya ia mencoba untuk melawan Naruto secara halus melalui pertanyannya.

"Memangnya Sakura mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganmu?"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke karena mendengar sang sahabat mengeluarkan suaranya. Naruto menyipitkan mata. "Maksudmu?"

Bukannya mendapat perlawanan yang setimpal malah mendapat kecurigaan mendalam dari Naruto.

Sasuke berdeham kecil. "Maksudku, tahu dari mana jika Sakura juga mencintaimu?"

Naruto bertolak pinggang mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Sasuke, sahabatku, bukankah aku belum menyatakan perasaanku kepada Sakura? Jadi, bagaimana aku bisa tahu apakah Sakura mencintaiku juga atau tidak?" ucap Naruto dengan nada tinggi di kalimat terakhirnya.

Oh, baiklah... sepertinya Sasuke harus menghentikan pembicaraan ini sebelum ia menjadi terlihat lebih bodoh di depan Naruto. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan hanya merespon perkataan Naruto dengan kata singkat, "Oh".

Tapi sepertinya respon Sasuke itu menambah kebodohannya di depan Naruto, itu semua terlihat dari bagaimana cara Naruto memandang Sasuke yang sekarang ini terlihat sangat bodoh di sebelahnya.

Karena merasa pemikiran mereka tidak sinkron satu sama lain, akhirnya mereka pun memilih melanjutkan kegiatan melipat baju kotor mereka masing-masing dengan rasa canggung. Dan terhanyut dengan perasaan yang menyelimuti mereka.

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

Haruno Sakura membuka pedal pintu kamar villanya dengan Ino yang sudah lama tidak ditidurinya mengingat Sasuke dan Naruto meminta agar dirinya tidur satu kamar dengan mereka. Mungkin kematian Ino dan Sai yang membuat kedua pemuda Uchiha dan Uzumaki itu menjadi _protect_ terhadap Sakura. Itu hanya pemikirannya.

Secara perlahan Sakura memasukkan segala bawaannya yang masih berada di atas meja dan ranjangnya. Setelah semuanya terkumpul di tangan, Sakura pun segera beranjak menuju tas perlengkapannya—yang sengaja tidak ia bawa ke kamar Sasuke dan Naruto—dan memasukkannya satu-persatu dengan rapi.

Ketika Sakura menutup resleting tas dan hendak membawanya, tiba-tiba pandangan matanya berhasil ditarik oleh suatu hal yang menarik perhatiannya tepat di bawah meja rias sebelah kanannya. Sebuah tas berwarna ungu yang tampak dihalangi sebuah kursi. Yah, tas Ino yang berwarna favorit khasnya.

Tenggorokkan Sakura tercekat begitu menyadari apa yang dilihatnya. Dengan ragu-ragu Sakura menarik tas ungu itu mendekat ke arahnya dan air mata pun mengalir turun dari matanya. Ia menutupi mulutnya untuk menahan isakkan tangisnya agar tidak pecah. Tas itu mengembalikan ingatan masa lalunya dimana Ino masih hidup dan juga kenangan dimana mereka sering pergi berdua. Bersama-sama.

Kenangan itu membuat Sakura terhenyak begitu lama. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menghabiskan waktunya itu.

"Ino..." ucap Sakura dengan nada yang gemetar karena tak kuasa menahan rasa sedihnya. Air matanya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Saat Sakura hendak membuka resleting tas Ino itu, entah kenapa ia seperti mendengar suara hatinya yang mengatakan 'jangan' sehingga gerakan tangan Sakura terhenti begitu saja. Mengingat ia tidak ingin suara tangisnya sampai ke telinga Sasuke dan Naruto, ia pun hanya mengelus pelan tas Ino sebelum ia meletakkan kembali tas itu di tempat semulanya.

Tangannya bergerak untuk menghapus air mata dari pipinya yang putih. Matanya yang sembab memperhatikan sebentar tas ungu Ino itu. "Maaf, Ino... Aku tidak bisa membawa barangmu pulang... Maaf," kata Sakura lirih.

Dengan langkah pasti, Sakura berjalan menuju pintu kamar dengan membawa tas yang sudah di genggamnya erat. Sebelum Sakura membuka pedal pintu, ia berdiam diri sebentar, menghela napas kencang, lalu keluar dari pintu dengan senyumannya seperti biasa.

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

Sasuke dan Naruto terus menutup mulutnya—tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan. Ah, lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang masih mengunci mulutnya.

Pikiran Sasuke kini sedang kacau, ini semua karena si Dobe yang tiba-tiba 'curhat' mengenai perasaannya terhadap Sakura. Padahal ia sudah berdiri menghadap ke jendela yang terbuka, tapi tetap saja angin yang menerpa wajahnya tidak bisa menjernihkan pikirannya walau hanya sedikit saja. Ia hanya berharap semoga dapat menemukan jawaban secepatnya. Dan sepertinya itu tidak mudah.

Sial, kenapa juga Naruto harus memberitahukan ke Sasuke, memangnya Sasuke itu ibunya. Atau... jangan-jangan Naruto sudah tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke sesungguhnya kepada Sakura? Heh, tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin, Sasuke sendiri saja masih bingung dengan perasaan yang dirasakannya.

Tapi, diam seperti ini dengan Naruto rasanya sepi juga, ya...

"Yosh! Akhirnya selesai sudah!" teriak Naruto kegirangan karena pada akhirnya ia berhasil me-resleting tasnya yang terisi penuh baju kotor. Kedua tangannya terangkat ke atas, pertanda selesai dengan tugasnya.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya pelan ke arah Naruto, melihat bagaimana hasil dari pengajarannya. "Hn, lumayan."

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. "Hanya 'lumayan'? Kau tahu Sasuke, ini adalah sebuah mahakarya yang baru kali ini kulakukan. Dan kau masih bilang ini lumayan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada memaksa.

"Ya, ya, itu bagus."

Tepat seusai Sasuke menyelesaikan, suara pintu terbuka terdengar hingga ke gendang telinga Sasuke dan Naruto, membuat kedua pemuda itu menengok ke daun pintu.

"Sasuke, Naruto, kalian sudah membereskan semua barang bawaan kalian?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pink seraya masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan membawa sebuah tas yang baru saja ia rapikan di kamar sebelah. Pintu kamar tertutup rapat.

"Tentu saja sudah!" seru Naruto seraya mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Kau belum merapikan barangmu yang berada di kamar mandi, Naruto." Sasuke mengingatkan Naruto yang dari dulu keteledorannya tidak pernah berubah.

Tangan Naruto bergerak untuk menepuk dahinya. "Ah, iya! Aku lupa."

Melihat pembicaraan kecil Sasuke dan Naruto saja mampu membuat Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kalau Naruto memang tidak pernah berubah, ya!" ucap Sakura singkat.

Uchiha Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat Naruto yang membalas ucapan Sakura dengan cengirannya seraya menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal itu. Baiklah, sepertinya Sasuke mempunyai kelainan di dalam tubuhnya. Entah kenapa saat melihat adegan di depan matanya itu, bagian organ tepat di dadanya terasa nyeri. Yang hanya bisa Sasuke lakukan untuk menahan rasa sakit itu adalah mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Yah, setidaknya berkurang _sedikit_.

"Aku ingin memeriksa bagian kamar yang lain dulu," ucap Sasuke sembari berjalan melewati Sakura menuju ke pintu kamar. Ketika tangan Sasuke yang dingin menyentuh pedal pintu yang lebih dingin dari suhu tubuhnya, Sasuke pun menyempatkan diri untuk berkata, "Naruto, setelah selesai menyelesaikan barangmu, periksa juga ruangan lain." Lalu Sasuke pun pergi dan menghilang di balik pintu.

"Yes, Sir!" seru Naruto walau ia tidak tahu Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya atau tidak.

Melihat Sakura kembali bergerak untuk mengemasi barangnya yang berada di kamar itu, Naruto pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi. Ia keluar dengan berbagai perlengkapan mandinya: handuk, sikat dan pasta gigi, sabun beserta _shampoo_.

Tangan berkulit tan itu mengambil sebuah kantung plastik dari sisi samping tasnya, lalu memasukkan semuanya tanpa diatur terlebih dahulu. Memang khas Naruto sekali.

Senyuman kebanggaan menghiasi bibir Naruto. Sesaat dirinya membandingkan barang bawaannya dengan semua barang bawaan Sasuke yang sudah berjajar rapi di atas ranjang. Naruto kembali berjalan untuk mengambil seluruh barang bawaannya yang berada tepat di samping Sakura dan ia taruh semuanya di atas ranjang dengan rapi. Lalu, Naruto membandingkannya kembali. Kemudian memasukkan kantung plastik berisi peralatan mandinya ke dalam tas yang masih memiliki ruangan untuk menyimpan. Setelah merasa semuanya mirip seperti susunan tas milik Sasuke, ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sakura yang sedari tadi melihat kelakuan Naruto itu tersenyum kecil dibuatnya. _Tidak mau kalah, ya,_ pikir Sakura dalam hati. Lalu, ia pun melanjutkan kegiatannya yang terhenti.

Merasa puas karena barang bawaannya sudah tertata rapi sama seperti Sasuke, Naruto pun tidak sengaja menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura. Ia memandang punggung Sakura dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Dengan perlahan ia melangkah mendekati Sakura. Saat jarak dirinya dengan Sakura kurang lebih satu meter, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sakura," panggil Naruto dengan nada dalam.

Karena mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, Sakura pun memberhentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh ke sumber suara tepat di belakangnya. Iris emerald-nya menangkap iris aquamerine yang tengah memandanginya.

"Ya, ada apa?" jawab Sakura yang berupa pertanyaan. Sakura melihat mulut Naruto sedikit terbuka, tetapi segera menutup pula dengan cepat. Seperti sedang tidak yakin akan suatu hal.

Otak Naruto berpikir cepat mengenai apa yang akan ia ungkapkan. Baru saja ia ingin mengatakan perasaannya terhadap Sakura yang sesungguhnya, tapi tiba-tiba perkataan Sasuke yang sebelumnya terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya.

"_Memangnya Sakura mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganmu?"_

Perkataan Sasuke itulah yang berhasil membungkam kembali keberanian Naruto untuk menyatakan cinta kepada Sakura. Perkataan yang membuat Naruto berpikir dua kali.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Apakah ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Suara Sakura mengeluarkan Naruto dari pemikirannya. Seulas senyum mengembang di wajah Naruto. "Tidak apa. Jika kupikir lagi, aku akan membicarakannya denganmu nanti saja."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, merasa aneh dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Tenang saja, Sakura... Yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu tidak terlalu penting." Untuk meyakinkan Sakura akan ucapannya, Naruto pun membentuk tanda _piece_, "Benar, kok."

Sakura menghela napas. "Ya sudah..."

"Kalau begitu, aku periksa ruangan lain dulu. Jaa!" kata Naruto sebagai alasan untuk pergi dari pembicaraan itu.

Ia pun meninggalkan Sakura sendiri yang masih bingung dengan kelakuannya itu.

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar lainnya. Jujur saja, ia beralasan memeriksa kamar lain hanya karena ia tidak ingin melihat Sakura dan Naruto di dalam kamar itu. Itu hanya menambah rasa nyeri di dadanya. Bukannya bertambah baik, malah pikiran yang bukan-bukan menguasai dirinya. Apakah tindakannya ini salah?

Langkah Sasuke terhenti di tengah koridor ketika ia berada di antara pintu kamar Sai-Shikamaru di sebelah kirinya dan kamar Sakura-Ino di sebelah kanannya. Berhubung Sakura adalah jenis perempuan yang pelupa, pada akhirnya ia pun memilih pintu di sebelah kanannya. Dan pintu itu pun terbuka.

Satu hal yang terlintas di benak Sasuke, isi kamar ini tidak berbeda jauh dengan kamarnya dengan Naruto. Yang berbeda hanyalah ukuran ruangan saja, mengingat kamarnya dan Naruto adalah kamar utama di villa ini.

Di antara semua yang ada di ruangan ini, Sasuke hanya tertarik dengan satu hal; jendela. Sasuke berjalan mendekati jendela kamar tersebut, lalu membukanya sehingga suhu kamar itu setara dengan suhu luar. Ah, satu hal lagi yang membedakan kamar ini dengan kamarnya. Pemandangan dari jendelanya yang berbeda. Jika jendela kamar Sasuke tepat menghadap ke arah hutan, maka jendela kamar ini tepat menghadap ke pegunungan. Setidaknya itu yang tertangkap oleh mata normalnya di saat suasana gelap seperti ini.

Pemuda Uchiha itu memejamkan matanya sesaat dan menikmati udara alam dan suasana sepi di kamar ini. Ia berusaha melupakan segala kepenatan yang melanda dirinya. Ketika pikiran dan perasaannya kembali tenang, matanya pun kembali terbuka. Setelah puas, ia pun menutup jendela itu kembali.

Sasuke memeriksa kembali semua barang yang ada di sini, mulai dari laci meja kecil sebelah ranjang, lemari baju, kamar mandi, hingga bawah bantal. Tidak ada yang tertinggal, bersih.

Saat Sasuke ingin beranjak keluar kamar, ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah tas berwarna ungu di bawah meja rias. Tas itu tepat berada di balik kursi, seperti ditutupi. Sasuke mendengus pelan, salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

"Heh, Shikamaru, ya..." ucap Sasuke kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ia memang menyuruh menyembunyikan barang Ino mengingat sang pemiliki sudah tiada—dan lebih terutama agar Sakura tidak mengingatnya lagi, tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Shikamaru akan menyembunyikan di tempat seperti ini.

"Apakah lemari tadi sudah terlalu penuh? Untung saja sepertinya Sakura tidak me—"

Perkataan Sasuke terhenti ketika melihat sekumpulan kecil air yang memantulkan sinar lampu kamar. Karena rasa penasaran telah menyelubungi dirinya, Sasuke menekuk satu kakinya sehingga ia berlutut dengan satu kaki. Ia meyentuh air itu dan membiarkan lidahnya mengecap air itu. Air mata.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke menarik tas itu keluar dari sana. Dan sesuai dugannya, terdapat jejak air mata menetes di sana. Oh, baiklah, Sakura sudah tahu mengenai keberadaan tas ini.

Secara perlahan Sasuke membuka tas itu untuk memeriksa apakah Sakura meninggalkan sesuatu di sana sesuai perkiraannya. Hei, Uchiha Sasuke, apakah kau sudah lupa kalau membuka tas perempuan itu dilarang?

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah handuk besar yang terlipat sehingga menutupi seluruh ruangan tas itu. Tak ada yang mencurigakan. Ketika Sasuke hendak menutup kembali tas itu, tiba-tiba ia tertarik dengan sesuatu yang terletak di sisi kiri dalam tas.

Tangan kanannya pun bergerak untuk mengambil barang yang berupa buku itu. Sudut kanan bibir Sasuke terangkat. Ia pun mulai membuka buku itu dan membacanya dengan teknik membaca cepat seraya berharap ia menemukan jawaban yang dicarinya.

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

Naruto berhasil keluar kamar dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang. Belum menyatakan cinta saja sudah seperti ini, apalagi jika tadi menyatakan cinta? Ia tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa bentuk jantungnya nanti. Cinta itu mengerikan.

Karena tidak ingin berdiam diri terus-menerus di depan pintu kamar, Naruto pun mulai berjalan seraya menenangkan debaran jantungnya. Ia berpikir kalau ia akan memeriksa teras belakang dahulu, mengingat Sasuke yang akan memeriksa kamar. Jadi, Naruto langsung melesat menuju teras belakang melewati kedua pintu kamar lainnya.

Sesampainya di sana Naruto langsung memeriksa di sekitar teras itu, barangkali ada barang yang tertinggal ketika mereka berbincang-bincang di sini. Merasa tak ada yang tertinggal, Naruto pun mendekat ke arah tiang teras. Ia menumpukan badan ke kedua lengannya yang ia gantungnya di tiang teras.

Tepat di bawahnya terdapat kolam tempat di mana Sai mengembuskan napas terakhirnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat mengenai barang bawaan yang dibawa temannya yang sudah tiada, ia merasa tidak rela meninggalkan semua barang yang ditinggalkan teman-temannya di villa ini.

Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan adalah melupakan pemikiran seperti itu dan menatap lurus ke depan. Ia tahu tidak ada yang bisa ia lihat di depan sana, tapi entah kenapa ia ingin memandang lurus ke depan saja. Tidak ingin memikirkan apapun untuk beberapa detik dari sekarang.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Tolong ke sini sebentar!"

Suara Sakura menggema ke seluruh penjuru villa lantai dua. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Naruto pun segera keluar dari teras dan menuju ke kamar di mana Sakura berada. Baru saja ingin melewati pintu kamar yang lainnya itu, tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dari salah satu kamar yang ada. Maka terjadilah benturan kepala yang hebat dari keduanya.

Suara ringisan sakit dari keduanya terdengar hingga ke pendengaran Sakura yang berada di luar kamar.

"Kalian tidak apa? Benturan kalian tadi sungguh kencang," seru Sakura dari kejauhan.

Naruto merespon perkataan Sakura dengan mengangkat sebelah tangannya sambil berseru dengan suara lantang, "Kami tidak apa!"

"Dobe, bisakah kau tidak berlari di koridor seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengelus pelan bagian kepalanya yang menjadi korban benturan tak berencana itu.

"Teme, aku itu tidak berlari, aku hanya berjalan cepat. Lagian, kau juga tiba-tiba muncul begitu," balas Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika keluar kamar, hah?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Keluarkan tanganmu terlebih dahulu agar orang lain yang lewat di koridor tahu kalau kamu ingin keluar."

"Sasuke, Naruto, bincangan kalian sudah selesai? Aku membutuhkan salah satu dari kalian!"

Suara Sakura membuat kedua pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Iya, sebentar lagi," seru mereka bersamaan dengan kompak. Lalu kembali menatap satu sama lain.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan ke sana?" tanya Naruto kemudian terhadap Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Kau sajalah." Sebelum Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya, Sasuke menambahkan kalimatnya. "Aku masih ingin memeriksa sebentar kamar Sai-Shikamaru." Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu kamar yang ingin diperiksanya.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Matanya mengikuti ke mana Sasuke berjalan. "Memangnya sedari tadi kau melakukan apa?"

"Tidur," jawab Sasuke singkat sebelum pintu kamar Sai-Shikamaru tertutup rapat.

Sasuke menutup pintu kamar Shikamaru-Sai dengan sedikit tegas di depan Naruto, berharap pemuda Uzumaki itu menyadari perasaannya. Baiklah, ini mengenai perasaan yang ia rasakan saat adegan sebelumnya, bukan adegan yang baru saja terjadi—_if you know what I mean_.

Dan baru saja ia berbohong.

Karena tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak lagi mengingat sekarang sudah jam setengah dua belas kurang—setidaknya itu menurut jam arloji yang menggantung di lengan kirinya—Sasuke pun segera memeriksa setiap sudut ruangan.

Seperti di kamar sebelumnya, di sini pun diperlakukan sama oleh keturunan Uchiha satu ini. Memeriksa laci, kamar mandi, bawah bantal, dan bawah meja. Tak ada tercecer, semua barang Sai dan Shikamaru sudah rapi. Hanya satu yang belum diperiksa. Lemari kamar.

Dengan santai, Sasuke mendekat ke arah lemari dan membukanya. Tepat di depan matanya terlihat sebuah benda berbentuk persegi berukuran lumayan besar yang dilapisi sehelai kain berwarna putih. Karena penasaran, Sasuke pun mengambil benda itu dan membuka kain pembungkus yang berserat tebal itu.

Mata Sasuke sedikit terbelalak. "Ini..."

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

"Oh, baiklah..." ucap Naruto setelah pintu kamar itu ditutup Sasuke dengan sedikit kencang—atau itu mungkin hanya perasaannya karena berjarak terlalu dekat dengan pintu?

Naruto berjalan ke arah Sakura yang sedari tadi menunggu salah satu dari mereka mendekat kepadanya. "Ada apa, Sakura?"

Sakura bertolak pinggang. "Berhubung sekarang sudah jam setengah dua belas kurang, aku akan memanggil para pelayan untuk membantu kita membawakan barang ke bagasi mobil," ucap Sakura panjang lebar. "Jadi, kau tolong pindahkan tasku yang masih di lantai ke atas ranjang, ya?"

Ibu jari Naruto mengacung ke atas seraya melemparkan senyum ke arah Sakura. "Tentu saja, serahkan padaku!"

Sakura membalas senyuman Naruto. "Terima kasih, Naruto!" Sakura pun segera berlari kecil menuju ke lantai bawah. "Tolong, ya!"

Setelah memastikan Sakura sudah turun ke bawah. Naruto pun masuk ke dalam kamar dan melakukan apa yang Sakura minta tolongkan. Berhubung bawaan Sakura tidak terlalu banyak, jadi Naruto bisa melakukannya hanya dalam sekali jalan.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan, semua terlihat rapi dan kosong seperti pertama kali datang. Memeriksa laci dan lemari, kosong. Melihat keadaan kamar mandi untuk yang ke terakhir kalinya, tidak ada apa-apa.

"Yosh! Siap berangkat untuk pulang!" serunya dengan perasaan lega.

"Sebelum pulang masukkan dulu semua barang ke dalam mobil."

Sebuah suara dari arah daun pintu berhasil mengejutkannya sehingga kepala jabrik kuning itu langsung menengadah ke sumber suara. "Sasuke! Kau sudah selesai memeriksa kamar Shikamaru-Sai?"

"Hn." Sasuke melengos masuk ke dalam, membiarkan pintu terbuka lebar. Kepalanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari sesuatu. "Sakura?"

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Dia tadi menyuruhku untuk menaikkan tas bawaannya ke atas ranjang, sedangkan dia sendiri pergi memanggil para pelayan untuk membantu kita membawakan barang bawaan ke bagasi," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Apakah kita tidak mengganggu para pelayan di tangah malam begini?"

Kedua pundak Naruto tertarik ke atas singkat. "Entahlah, bukankah mereka sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk membantu kita untuk yang ke terakhir kalinya?"

Pandangan Sasuke beralih dari mata Naruto ke lantai villa yang dingin. Tidak ada balasan darinya, tampaknya Sasuke sedang berpikir. "Hn, kau benar."

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar semakin besar di telinga mereka, beberapa orang tengah berjalan mengarah ke kamar di mana Sasuke dan Naruto berada. Sebelum sekumpulan orang itu muncul di depan daun pintu, iris aquamerine dan onyx sudah menyambut mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Permisi, Tuan Muda Uchiha dan Uzumaki, kami datang untuk membantu membawakan semua barang Anda ke bagasi," ucap Kepala Pelayan Baru Yakushi Kabuto. Tangan kanannya ia silangkan di depan dada. Ia hanya berdua dengan salah seorang rekannya yang bernama Hatake Kakashi.

Iris onyx mengamati mereka satu persatu. "Jika kalian sudah datang, di mana Sakura?" Pertanyaan Sasuke menggerakkan hati Naruto untuk mencari gadis pujaannya di antara para pelayan.

"Aku di sini!" ujar Sakura dari kejauhan, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar melewati kedua pelayan yang masih setia berdiri di luar kamar.

Naruto menghela napas dalam. Perasaan lega menyelimuti hatinya. "Kukira kau menghilang."

"Tidak ada yang mau menculikku Naruto," balas Sakura ketika sudah berada di samping Sasuke. "Daripada memikirkan aku, bagaimana kalau kita mulai memindahkan barangnya sekarang?" Iris emerald Sakura menarik lengan kiri Sasuke dengan seenaknya dan melihat sesuatu yang menggantung di sana sebentar. Perlakuan Sakura dibiarkan saja oleh Sasuke. "Sekarang sudah jam setengah dua belas lewat, Teman."

Sasuke memberi kode masuk dengan gerakan kepala singkat kepada para pelayan. "Kalian boleh melakukan tugas kalian."

"Sasuke, Naruto, kalian mengatur barang di bagasi," perintah Sakura terhadap mereka, "Aku akan mengatur di sini."

"Hn."

"Baiklah!"

Kabuto dan Kakashi mulai mengangkat barang sesuai dengan kapasitas tangan mereka dan mulai berjalan ke luar kamar. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Mereka menuruni tangga hingga ke lantai satu—ruangan terakhir. Saat di ruangan itu, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk memeriksa apakah ada barang yang tertinggal di ruang itu.

"Aku sudah memeriksanya, Naruto. Tidak ada yang tertinggal," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Oh." Naruto merespon Sasuke dengan sangat sederhana. Matanya menangkap bahwa sedari tadi Sasuke hanya memerhatikan lurus ke depan, ke arah para pelayan. Tidak ke yang lain. Apakah Sasuke mencurigai mereka? Atau... apa? Berhubung Naruto tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh, jadi dia membiarkan Sasuke melakukan sesukanya.

Setelah melewati beberapa ruangan di lantai satu, akhirnya mereka pun tiba di luar villa. Udara dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang tanpa segan langsung menerpa tubuh mereka yang masih terbiasa dengan udara hangat di dalam sana. Walau mereka sudah memakai jaket tebal, tetap saja udara dingin pegunungan itu terus menerobos masuk ke dalam lapisan jaket terdalam.

"Ah, dinginnya!" rutuk Naruto akan kenyataan yang ada.

"Jika kau terus berdiam diri seperti itu, maka udara dingin akan membuatmu beku," ujar Sasuke yang sudah membuka pintu bagasi hingga terbuka sepenuhnya. "Kalian boleh menaruh barang itu di sini," perintah Sasuke sambil menunjuk tanah yang berada tidak jauh di kakinya.

Dengan tenang, kedua pelayan itu pun menaruh semua barang yang dibawa tepat di mana Sasuke menunjukkan lokasi peletakannya. Pelayan yang bernama Kakashi berkata, "Kalau begitu, kami akan mengangkut barang yang lain. Permisi."

Seusai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kakashi dan Kabuto pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto berdua di belakang.

Tanpa basa-basi, mereka pun langsung mengatur barang yang baru saja ditaruh para pelayan itu satu persatu. Tidak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka, entah karena faktor suhu sehingga mereka tidak mau berbicara satu sama lain... atau tidak ada yang mau mereka bahas?

Tak lama kemudian kedua pelayan itu datang kembali dengan membawa barang yang berbeda. Barang Sasuke sudah lengkap di dalam mobil, berarti itu adalah barang bawaan Naruto dan sebuah tas milik Sakura. Dan itu artinya masih ada beberapa tas Sakura di atas.

Kedua pelayan itu langsung meletakkan barang bawaan kedua yang mereka bawa di tempat pertama mereka letakkan, lalu pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Mungkin mereka sedang terburu-buru untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini mengingat sekarang sudah jam dua belas kurang lima belas menit.

Sasuke dan Naruto kembali mengatur barang yang ada. Awalnya terjadi tanpa percakapan, tapi tiba-tiba Naruto mengawali percakapan mereka.

"Sasuke, aku sudah memutuskan!"

Mendengar suara baritone pemuda Uzumaki di sebelahnya telah keluar dari tenggorokkannya, Sasuke pun menoleh ke arahnya tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya. Raut wajahnya datar.

Naruto menoleh ke Sasuke. "Aku akan menyatakan cintaku pada Sakura ketika kita dalam perjalanan pulang nanti."

Seketika mata Sasuke terbelalak. Gerakkan tangannya terhenti. "Apa?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Teme? Keren, 'kan?" Naruto menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

Mulut Sasuke terbuka sedikit seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tertutup kembali seperti menahan sesuatu. Rahangnya terkatup rapat, apakah dia menyesal? Sasuke memalingkan kepalanya dari Naruto. "Terserah kau." Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan.

Hei, Uchiha Sasuke, bisakah kau berhenti menyakiti perasaanmu sendiri?

"Mohon doanya, ya," pinta naruto seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke. Dan hanya dijawab sebuah gumaman acuh tak acuh setuju darinya.

Kemudian mereka pun kembali mengatur barang dengan perasaan yang berbeda. Pemuda Uzumaki melakukannya dengan penuh sukacita, sedangkan pemuda lain yang di sebelahnya tengah diselimuti oleh perasaan yang luar biasa kacaunya. Salah sendiri, bukan?

Ketika barang yang mereka masukan sudah tersusun rapi dan menunggu barang yang berikutnya datang. Sasuke melirik jam arloji-nya sesaat.

"Naruto, berhubung nanti aku yang mengendarai mobil, aku ingin ke kamar mandi dulu. Tolong jaga barang bawaan kita," perintah Sasuke seraya berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang bahagia di belakang.

"Serahkan saja padaku!" kata Naruto seraya memukul dadanya. Senyuman masih mengembang di wajahnya.

Pikiran Naruto kini tengah dihantui oleh perasaan gembira akan cinta. Baru kali ini ia merasakan hal seperti ini. Mungkin kalimat seperti 'cinta dapat membuat orang menjadi gila' berlaku untuk Naruto sekarang. Yang dilakukan otaknya saat ini adalah menyusun kalimat yang tepat untuk menyatakan cintanya kepada Haruno Sakura. Semakin lama ia memikirkan Sakura, semakin cepat pula debaran yang dialami jantungnya.

Di saat otaknya sedang sibuk bermain menyusun kalimat, telinganya mendengar suara derap langkah kaki seseorang yang semakin lama semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Karena penasaran siapa orang tersebut, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menolehkan kepalanya ke derap langkah kaki itu berasal.

Pupil Naruto mengecil. Orang yang sekarang tepat berada di depannya membawa tongkat pemukul _baseball_. Belum sempat Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya, seseorang yang berada di depannya itu langsung menghantamkan benda yang berada di tangannya tepat di atas kepala Naruto. Bunyi suara benturan keras terdengar dengan sangat jelas.

Sebelum Naruto terjatuh ke tanah karena menerima pukulan yang lumayan keras, orang itu menopang Naruto yang sudah terkulai lemas dengan tubuhnya. Kepala Naruto tepat berada di salah satu pundak orang tersebut.

"Sa... ku... ra..."

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat di mana mobilnya berada dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung jaket, mengharapkan ia mendapat kehangatan di sana. Tapi tetap saja, nihil.

Ia menuruni tangga luar villa satu persatu dan onyx-nya menangkap ada seseorang yang sedang menutup pintu mobil baris ke duanya.

"Sakura, sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke saat berada tepat di balik punggung Sakura.

Mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, Sakura pun menoleh ke arah sang empunya suara. "Ah, Sasuke... Tidak lama, kok. Baru saja." Sakura memerhatikan Sasuke. "Memangnya kau dari mana saja?"

"Aku dari kamar mandi." Ibu jari Sasuke menunjuk ke arah belakang punggungnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat sekitar. "Di mana Naruto?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung. "Dia tidak ada di sini sejak aku datang. Bukankah dia bersamamu?"

"Aku memang bersama dengan dia beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi dia kutinggal ke kamar mandi dan aku juga menyuruhnya untuk memasukkan barang bawaanmu mengingat barang bawaanmu yang dibawa kedua pelayanlah yang terakhir."

Kedua alis Sakura saling bertaut satu sama lain. "Barang bawaanku? Aku tidak menyuruh mereka."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Ya, kedua pelayan itu memang kembali untuk membawa barang bawaan Naruto, tapi aku menyuruh mereka untuk membawa tasku yang paling berat saja, sedangkan sisanya aku yang bawa sendiri karena sebelum kita pergi nanti aku ingin buang air kecil terlebih dahulu," jelas Sakura dengan nada sungguh.

"Tapi kedua pelayan itu, tidak berkata apa-apa." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Otaknya berpikir keras mengenai hal ini. Kedua pelayan itu pergi dengan diam, Naruto ia tinggalkan sendiri, dan saat kembali Sakura sudah berada di mobil sedangkan Naruto menghilang entah ke mana.

"Jangan-jangan..."

Sakura menatap serius ke Sasuke. "Jangan-jangan apa?"

"Kemungkinan besar, menurut pemikiranku, Naruto adalah pembunuh yang sebenarnya," ungkap Sasuke _to the point_.

Mata Sakura membulat. "Itu tidak mungkin, Sasuke!" tolak Sakura dengan nada tidak terima, "Naruto tidak mungkin pembunuhnya! Bukankah dia yang menolongmu dari kegilaan Shikamaru?"

"Jadi apa, Sakura?" balas Sasuke dnegan nada tinggi, "Dari semua alasan yang telah kita jelaskan satu persatu hanya satu orang yang mempunyai alibi pembunuh. Naruto."

Kepala Sakura menggeleng ke kiri dan ke kanan, tidak menerima kenyataan yang ada. Tenggorokkannya tercekat. Baru saja ia ingin mengucapkan suatu hal, tetapi suara Sasuke lebih cepat keluar dibanding dirinya.

"Ditambah kini ia menghilang dari hadapan kita." Sasuke menatap dalam Sakura. "Maka sempurnalah alibinya."

Air mata Sakura kini sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Tangisnya pecah. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya. Kenyataan ini sama sekali tidak diduganya. Dalam tangisnya ia merasakan dua tangan besar merengkuh wajahnya, mengesampingkan tangannya yang menutupi wajah, dan mendekatkan wajahnya seraya membiarkan onyx-nya menatap dalam ke emerald-nya.

Kedua ibu jari Sasuke mengusap air mata Sakura. "Jangan menangis. Bukankah itu baru kemungkinan besar? Walau tidak mungkin dia tidak ingin pulang ke rumah, kita bisa menunggunya."

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda setuju.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Kita tunggu sebentar lagi."

Dengan lembut, Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan bisa dipastikan tengah terkejut akan apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan padanya. Tangan kanan Sasuke bergerak untuk mengelus pelan pucuk kepala teman perempuannya itu. Jika dilihat-lihat, Sasuke memang sangat menikmati momen yang ada, sedangkan Sakura? Kurasa dia sedang sibuk dengan jantungnya yang berdebar tidak keruan itu. Entah sejak kapan setiap kali Sasuke menatap atau melakukan hal baik kepadanya, jantungnya pasti akan berdebar kencang. Serasa semua darah naik ke atas kepala. Perasaan apa yang ia rasakan?

Di saat perasaan Sakura sudah mulai tenang, terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang perlahan mendekat ke arah mereka. Dengan sigap Sasuke dan Sakura pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara berasal. Berharap suara itu adalah suara derap langkah kaki milik Naruto.

Mata mereka membelalak ketika melihat apa yang ada di depan mata. Para pelayan tampak di depan mereka seraya membawa peralatan benda tajam. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan ada yang membawa sebuah obor di tangannya—seperti hendak membakar sesuatu. Satu hal yang ditangkap oleh Sasuke dan Sakura.

Tatapan mereka tatapan haus membunuh.

"Ada apa ini?" gumam Sakura dalam pelukan Sasuke dengan nada gemetar.

Kepala pelayan bernama Kabuto mengacungkan jarinya ke tempat Sasuke dan Sakura berada. "Tangkap mereka!"

Beberapa pelayan berlari ke arah mereka seraya mengangkat tinggi benda tajam mereka, siap memotong korban yang ada di depan mereka.

"Sakura! Masuk ke dalam mobil!" seru Sasuke sambil mendorong Sakura menjauh dari dirinya, lalu disusul dengan bunyi suara benda tajam menancap di pintu bagasi mobil Sasuke.

"Cepat, Sakura!"

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Sasuke dan Sakura berlari masuk ke dalam mobil. Sasuke mengambil alih kemudi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke segera meng-_starter_ mesin mobilnya dan langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menjauhi para pelayan yang masih mengejar mereka dari belakang.

Kabuto mengangkat salah satu tangannya ke atas, seperti memberi kode. "Tutup gerbangnya!" teriak Kabuto dengan suara lantang. Suaranya menggema di seluruh penjuru pegunungan yang sunyi.

"Sasuke! Gerbangnya!" seru Sakura yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke seraya menunjuk apa yang dikatakannya.

Sasuke melihat apa yang ditunjuk Sakura di depan. Gerbang villa yang besar itu menutup secara perlahan. Tidak ingin mengsia-siakan waktu yang ada, Sasuke menggerakkan kakinya untuk menginjak persneling dan memasukkan kecepatan mobil ke dalam _speed_ tertinggi. Porsche Panamera itu melesat lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Semakin lama, mereka semakin dekat dengan gerbang yang nyaris tertutup.

Mereka lolos.

Porsche Panamera Sasuke melambung tinggi mengingat ia menggunakan kecepatan yang di atas rata-rata manusia normal kemudikan dan jalanan pegunungan di luar sana yang menurun. Bunyi benturan keras dan desingan _bumper_ depan mobil dengan tanah saat jatuh terdengar menyakitkan telinga. Sasuke dan Sakura selamat, walau fisik mobilnya tidak.

Tapi, sepertinya mereka tidak mempedulikannya.

Kini Sasuke dan Sakura sudah dapat merasa lega akan kejadian ekstrim tadi. Berhubung mereka sudah berada di luar wilayah villa itu, Sasuke pun menuruni kecepatan paling gila yang pernah ia rasakan manjadi kecepatan normal yang biasa dipakai orang awam. Tidak ada yang bicara satu sama lain, mereka masih berada dalam tahap tegang.

Saat di perjalanan—kira-kira sudah beberapa kilometer jauhnya dari gerbang villa itu—Sakura teringat akan Naruto yang ia tunggu kehadirannya ketika masih di dalam area villa. Ia baru menyadari bahwa Naruto tidak bersama dengan mereka. Mereka meninggalkan Naruto di sana.

"Sasuke, bagaimana dengan Naruto?" tanya Sakura dengan nada cemas.

Sebelum Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, tiba-tiba suara ketukan berdesibel kecil terdengar dari dalam mobil. Ketukan itu sebanyak dua kali.

Tatapan mata Sakura mengeras mendengar suara itu, ia langsung memalingkan wajah ke arah Sasuke yang masih melihat lurus ke depan jalan. "Sasuke, kau dengar itu?"

Sasuke melihat Sakura melalui ekor matanya sesaat. "Mendengar apa?"

Sakura memberi instruksi kepada Sasuke. "Tunggu. Coba diam dan dengar."

Suara ketukan sebanyak dua kali itu terdengar lagi, masih dengan desibel yang sama.

Seketika bulu Sakura meremang mendengar suara ketukkan itu. Rasa penasaran dan takut bercampur menjadi satu. "Sasuke, apa kau dengar?"

"Mungkin kau salah dengar, Sakura... Mana a—"

Ketukan sebanyak dua kali itu kembali hadir kini dengan desibel yang sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Itu! Kau mendengarnya, 'kan, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi. Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, atau Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjawabnya. Karena rasa penasaran lebih mendominasi dari rasa takutnya, Sakura pun memberi sebuah perintah kepada Sasuke, "Berhenti, Sasuke."

Sasuke menengokkan wajahnya beberapa kali ke arah samping kemudi. "Apa? Kau tidak salah? Sekarang ini kita sedang berada di dalam hutan."

"Berhenti, Sasuke!"

Porsche Panamera itu pun berhenti melaju di tengah kesibukkan mesinnya dengan disertai sebuah decitan ban sebelum mobil itu berhenti total. Bisa dilihat sekarang tangan Sasuke terkepal hebat di-_steer_-nya.

"Matikan mesin mobilnya," titah Sakura kemudian.

Sasuke pun mematuhi segala perintah Sakura. Sunyi. Tidak ada suara deru mobil yang terdengar. Yang ada hanya sorotan lampu mobil yang menyenter jalan bebatuan. Selama Sasuke berdiam diri di sebelahnya, Sakura menanjamkan indra pendengarannya. Tak ada suara. Suara ketukkan itu tidak terdengar lagi. Suara ketukkan dua kali. Otak Sakura berpikir cepat mengenai masalah ini. Kalau tidak salah, suara tadi berasal dari arah belakang mobil. Bagasi.

"Sasuke, buka bagasi mobil, cepat," titah Sakura kembali sambil membuka pintu dan turun dari mobil. Berjalan menuju belakang mobil.

Dan Sasuke pun langsung menekan sebuah tombol dari beberapa tombol di sekitar kemudinya. Bunyi respon pintu bagasi pun terdengar. Lalu, Sasuke segera turun dari mobil. Menyusul Sakura yang sudah mendahuluinya.

Sakura meneguk air liurnya, menyiapkan mental untuk menerima apa yang ada di sana dan apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya dan Sasuke setelah ini. Dalam hitungan ketiga di dalam hati, ia pun membuka bagasi itu. Sakura mematung dibuatnya. Ia merasa seluruh waktu di dunia ini berhenti karenanya.

"Naruto..." ucapnya lirih.

Ya, Naruto-lah yang berada di dalam bagasi itu. Rembesan darah mengalir keluar dari kepalanya, seperti telah dipukul dengan sesuatu hingga pingsan. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas bersama tumpukkan barang di dalam sana. Tidak ada pergerakkan. Tidak ada respon. Tidak ada bunyi deru napas. Mungkin beberapa saat yang lalu Naruto masih berada bersama dengan mereka, tapi sekarang...

Uzumaki Naruto telah tiada.

Sakura membelalakan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Dan ia tidak siap menerima bahwa ia akan kehilangan salah satu teman masa kecilnya. Tunggu, masih ada Sasuke di sebelahnya. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke untuk melihat bagaimana respon dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke..."

Uchiha Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya seraya menyeringai tajam. Suara tawa tertahan yanng berat keluar dari pita suaranya. Suara tawanya meledak ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Haruno Sakura yang berada tepat di depannya dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang. Bibirnya masih menyeringai.

"Sakura, akulah pembunuh yang sebenarnya."

Sakura terkesiap mendengar apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan. Matanya membelalak lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Sungguh, ia tidak percaya ini adalah dunia nyata. Ia rasanya ingin berlari mencari jalan keluar dari mimpi ini dan terbangun di dalam kamarnya.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini, Sasuke? Mengapa kau membunuh mereka, teman-teman kita?" tanya Sakura dengan suara tertahan.

"Aku melakukan ini karena mereka mengganggu dan membahayakan kita," ucap Sasuke jujur dengan nada geram yang jelas terdengar dan tatapan tajam. Tetapi berubah dengan cepat menjadi normal. "Dan aku membunuh mereka karena aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura."

Air mata Sakura mengalir turun dari bendungannya, membuat anak sungai di pipinya yang putih. "Tapi, kenapa kau harus membunuh Naruto?"

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan arti yang dalam. "Aku terpaksa melakukannya karena dia juga mencintaimu. Aku tahu, aku memang menyadarinya lebih telat dibandingkan Naruto, tapi akulah yang pertama kali mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun, walau itu adalah Naruto, mendahuluiku."

Seringaian Sasuke menajam dari sebelumnya. Onyx-nya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan ingin memangsa. "Sandiwaraku sungguh hebat, bukan?"

Tuturan kalimat dari Sasuke membuat Sakura shock sesaat. Diam di tempat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Melihat Sakura yang tengah terpaku di tempatnya, Sasuke pun langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Tangan kekarnya mencengkram erat lengan Sakura. Seperti apa yang telah diduganya, Sakura meronta ingin dilepaskan. Semakin menjadi-jadi Sakura memberontak di dalam pelukannya, semakin erat pula Sasuke memeluknya.

"Sasuke! Lepaskan aku!"

Salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas. "Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, Sakura. Karena kau adalah milikku."

Setelah menyelesaikan perkatannya, sebelah tangan Sasuke terangkat ke udara dan mendaratkannya di tengkuk Sakura dengan sangat kencang hingga gadis yang berada di dalam pelukannya itu tidak sadarkan diri di tempat seketika.

Merasa Sakura yang berada di dalam lingkar lengannya sudah tertidur dengan arti kata lain, Sasuke pun membopong Sakura dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil sebelah kemudi—tempat Sakura duduk sesaat sebelumnya—setelah ia menutup kembali pintu bagasi mobil yang berisi Naruto itu.

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan memutari mobil untuk masuk ke dalam bagian kemudi. Sebelum ia masuk ke dalam mobil, Sasuke mengacungkan jari telunjuk tepat di depan mulutnya seraya menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ssshhh..."

_~Lost In Nightmare~_

**OWARI**

**THE END**

**CBR****:**

**Sebelum ungkapan kata dariku mengenai Nightmare terakhir ini, perkenankan aku untuk membalas review kalian terlebih dahulu, ya.**

_**So, check this out!**_

**T**surugi De Lelouch: Terima kasih atas dukungan untuk tes fisikanya, _akibatnya_ aku terpilih dalam sepuluh besar calon peserta olimpiade fisika. | Dari chapter terakhir ini semoga segala pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab mengenai selamat tidaknya mereka. Untuk tatapan dingin dan tak bernyawa itu anggaplah sebagai tatapan ingin membunuh. | Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**K**iki Takajo: Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! Walau sudah sampai di penghujung cerita, tapi tetap kuhargai. Terima kasih atas sanjungannya, tapi fict ini masih banyak kekurangannya, kok. Dan salam kenal juga. | Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**H**anazono Yuri: Chapter ini sudah END, kok. Tidak terlalu panjang, kan? *evillaugh* Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**M**ichelle : Terima kasih atas dukungannya untuk tes fisika, _akibatnya_ aku terpilih dalam sepuluh besar calon peserta olimpiade fisika. Semoga seluruh pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab di chapter ini, dan mengenai _side story_... sepertinya jika dibuat _side story_ dari fict ini bisa menjadi side story yang banyak karena banyaknya misteri perihal tokoh pribadi di fict ini. | Menurutmu ini _happy_ atau _sad ending_? | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, menunggu, dan me-review!

**T**ohko Ohmiya: Saat kau membaca cerita ini dan merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan itu artinya perasaanku ketika membuat fict ini dan perasaan para tokoh tersampaikan kepadamu. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, menunggu, dan me-review!

**Z**ecka S. B. Fujioka: Wah, Moon-nee ganti nama! Aku hampir bingung, tapi aku menerka kalau ini Moon-nee karena di penname-nya masih mengandung huruf S.B.F khas Moon-nee. | Berhubung fict ini sudah tamat, memangnya Moon-nee menerka pembunuhnya siapa? | Terima kasih atas doa dan dukungannya! Alhasil, aku berhasil melewati semua ujian itu. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, menunggu, meng-support, dan me-review! | From your brother, Huicergo Montediesberg.

**N**E: Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! Tidak apa baru review, kotak review fict ini tidak akan pernah tertutup walau fict ini sudah tamat, kok. | Menurutmu pair end fict ini SasuSaku, 'kah? Dan semoga segala pertanyaanmu mengenai pembunuhnya siapa dan segala keanehan Sasuke sudah terjawab di chapter ini. | Satu lagi, fict ini END di chapter ini. Tapi nanti masih ada epilog-nya, kok. | Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**V**anadiumSasuSaku: Jangan bingung, nanti tersesat, lho. Semoga segala kebingunganmu sudah terjawab di chapter ini. | Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**M**izuki Hinagiku: Terima kasih atas dukungan test fisikanya. | Merasa janggal dengan para pelayannya? Seperti dikendalikan, ya... lihat nanti di epilog, ya. | Mungkin kau merasa merinding ketika membaca adegan di mana mereka sendiri-sendiri karena trauma membaca kejadian klimaksnya. Dan terima kasih atas pujiannya. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, menunggu, meng-support, dan me-review!

**A**fisa UchirunoSS: Ya, memang dasarnya ingin aku buat cinta segitiga di fict ini, mungkin lebih tepatnya cinta segi lima mengingat Hinata suka Naruto dan Ino suka Sasuke. | Apakah dengan berakhirnya chapter ini segala _mystery_-nya sudah terungkap? Apakah kau memerlukan epilog dari fict ini? | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**C**hokyuparkji: Apakah menurutmu ini _happy ending_? Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**K**udo Widya-chan Edogawa: Dari awal pembuatan cerita ini memang aku sudah menetapkan bahwa akhir fict ini adalah cinta segitiga. | Semoga segala pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab di akhir chap ini. Apakah perlu epilog dari fict ini? | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**R**isky Spazzers: Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! Semoga segala pertanyaanmu di kotak review sudah terjawab di akhir chap fict ini. Mengenai kenapa Shikamaru mencurigai Sasuke mungkin karena dia sedang dalam tahap kegilaan akut dicampur dengan hipotesis yang ia miliki mengenai Sasuke. | Terima kasih sudah membaca me-review!

**E**unike Yuen: Terima kasih atas pemberitahuan miss typo-nya. Namanya juga author, tidak pernah luput dari kata miss typo. | Kau membacanya tidak mendapat feel? Mungkin karena perasaanku saat menulis dan perasaan para tokoh tidak tersampaikan padamu. | Lalu, apakah tebakanmu mengenai siapa pembunuhnya itu benar? Memangnya kau pilih siapa? | Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**N**aumi Megumi: Tidak _log-in_? Tidak masalah. | Sesuai pertanyaanmu, fict ini sudah tamat, 'kan? Terima kasih atas pujiannya, fict ini masih memiliki kesalahan, kok. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**Y**uuki Edna: Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! Salam kenal juga. Terima kasih atas pujiannya, tapi fict ini masih memiliki kekurangan di sana-sini, kok. Oh iya, kau suka genre horror? | Review-mu belum kepanjangan, kok. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, mem-Fav, menunggu, dan me-review!

**R**isssskkiiii: Dari gaya penulisanmu, kau ini sama seperti Reviewers yang bernama Risky Spazzers, ya? Maaf kalau salah. | Maksudmu rate T-M yang aku tulis sebelum fict dimulai? Aku menulis rate seperti itu untuk mengingatkan bahwa jalan cerita yang terkandung mengandung rate T, sedangkan untuk adegan klimaksnya berkisar antara T hingga M. Itu saja. | Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**L**ala chan: Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! Salam kenal. Kabarku baik-baik saja, kabarmu sendiri? Mengenai Orochimaru baik atau jahat... Apakah kau memerlukan epilog dari fict ini? | Kamu sakit? Aku doakan semoga kau cepat sembuh dan bisa lari-larian lagi, ya. Salam sukses untukmu juga. | Terima kasih sudah membaca, meng-support, dan me-review!

**S**haun: Aku menuliskan pandangan pelayan dingin dan tak bernyawa itu maksudnya tatapan ingin membunuh. Dan seperti yang kau baca di chapter ini, mereka bukan makhluk halus, mereka hanya... Apakah kau memerlukan epilog dari fict ini? | Untuk balasan review-mu mengenai Nightmare 13 aku balas melalui inbox FB, ya. | Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**U**chiha Kina: Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! Yoroshiku mo. | Chapter 21 kapan update? Bukannya sudah di-update dari tadi beberapa hari sebelum kau me-review, ya? Apakah tidak terbaca? | Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

***membaca ulang cerita dari awal hingga akhir*  
>Cerita ini di awali dengan mystery, diisi dengan mystery, dan di akhiri pula dengan mystery. Entah kenapa aku merasa walau cerita ini sudah sampai pada kata "THE END", tapi masih mempunyai mystery yang masih bergentayangan di dalam fict ini, benar?<strong>

**Aku kepikiran untuk membuat epilog dari fict ini, karena tiba-tiba saja sebersit adegan setelah momen **_**ending**_** ini muncul secara berkala di pikiranku. Epilog-nya akan ku-update seminggu setelah Final Nightmare ini di-update. Tunggu, ya.**

**Mengenai adegan Sasuke saat dia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di akhir cerita entah kenapa di dalam imajinasiku dia melakukan hal seperti itu. Mungkin itu memang kemauannya, jadi kutulis saja. Dan **_**scene**_** tersebut mengingatkan aku akan adegan Sebastian Michaelis—Kuroshitsuji(Black Butler) di akhir kolom komik jilid 1.**

**Terima kasih bagi para pembaca—baik yang mengirimkan review maupun Silent Rider dari fict ini—yang sudah setia membaca Lost In Nightmare dari awal hingga akhir. Sebenarnya chapter ini masih belum akhir dari cerita ini, epilog nantilah yang akan menjadi akhir sesungguhnya dari akhir Lost In Nightmare ini.  
>Boleh minta review kalian untuk Final Nightmare – Final Destination ini?<strong>

**Terima kasih telah membaca Nightmare 22_Final Nightmare ini…  
>See you soon at The Epilogue of Nightmare!<br>Sorry for all miss typo(s)!  
>I will correct it later!<strong>

**Signature,**

**Huicergo Montediesberg**


	23. The Epilogue of Nightmare

**Don't Like Don't Read (DLDR)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**©NARUTO  
>SasuSaku fic<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**** :  
>Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Story****:  
>L <strong>O **S **T **I **N **N **I **G **H **T **M** A** R** E**  
><strong>Huicergo Montediesberg™<br>("This story is MINE")  
>("I'm just borrow the character from Kishimoto-sensei")<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Genre****:  
>Romance, Horror, Mystery, Crime, Suspense<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Rated****:  
>T – M<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Warning(s****):  
>GaJe, Abal-abal, Miss Typo(s), OOC, OC, Sampah, EyD dan Diksi ancur, Tidak berbobot, and Many More<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Read and Enjoy it**

**.**

**.**

**THE EPILOGUE OF LOST IN NIGHTMARE**

Porsche Panamera melaju dengan kecepatan normal di tengah jalan yang sepi selayaknya sang empunya jalan. Dengungan mesin yang halus hampir tak terdengar itu menggema hingga ke sekitar lingkungan yang dilewatinya. Porsche Panamera melesat menuju rumahnya.

Uchiha Sasuke duduk di kursi kemudi dengan santai. Ia merasa jenuh karena hanya dirinya yang masih terjaga. Sesekali ia melirik Haruno Sakura yang masih tidak sadarkan diri di sebelahnya, mungkin ia memukul tengkuknya terlalu keras. Mata onyx Sasuke berkeliaran untuk melihat sekeliling, tidak ada apa-apa. Memeriksa seluruh kaca spion yang ada dan tak sengaja matanya menangkap beberapa tas bawaan milik Sakura di baris ke dua mobil.

Sebersit pemikiran terlintas di otaknya. _Ah, pantas saja Sakura tidak melihat tubuh Naruto di bagasi sana._

Kemudian matanya beralih menuju jam digital yang terletak di dasbor samping kemudi. Jam menunjukkan pukul empat lewat tiga belas menit. _Sebentar lagi matahari akan tebit_, pikirnya dalam hati.

Semakin lama ia berdiam diri, semakin bertambah pula kejenuhan yang ia rasakan. Karena tidak tahan dengan kesunyian ini, ia pun memasukkan kecepatan mobil pada speed ke enam dan semakin mendalamkan pedal gas di kaki kanannya sehingga Porsche Panamera melesat dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Sepertinya Sasuke ingin segera berada di rumah nyamannya.

Perjalanan Sasuke menuju ke rumahnya dihiasi dengan pemandangan matahari terbit dari arah timur. Langit perlahan merubah dirinya menjadi warna biru cerah. Saat matahari sudah keluar sepenuhnya dari tempat persembunyiannya, perlahan tapi pasti jalanan yang dilewati Sasuke sedari tadi semakin bertambah ramai. Sudah waktunya para manusia melakukan aktivitas sehari-harinya.

Dua jam lebih sudah dilalui, pada akhirnya Porsche Panamera itu pun tiba di depan gerbang rumahnya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menunggu pintu gerbang itu terbuka dan terlihatlah dua orang penjaga gerbang yang baru saja membukakan pintu gerbang untuknya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda!" seru kedua penjaga itu bersamaan seraya menggerakkan tangan kanannya membentuk sikap hormat.

Sebelum Sasuke menjalankan Porsche untuk masuk ke dalam halaman rumah, ia menyempatkan diri untuk membuka jendela mobilnya dan berkata kepada salah satu penjaga gerbangnya itu sambil tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih sudah menjaga rumah."

Melihat sang Tuan Rumah itu tersenyum, kedua sudut bibir penjaga gerbang itu pun tertarik tanpa sadar. "Terima kasih kembali, Tuan!" teriaknya sembari berharap semoga Tuan Muda yang sudah melesat masuk ke dalam perkarangan rumah mendengarnya walau sedikit.

Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu utama rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan rumahnya yang bertugas menjaga depan pintu rumah membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Tuan Muda Sasuke!"

Uchiha Sasuke memijakkan kakinya ke tanah, mengeluarkan dirinya dari mobil yang berhasil membuatnya bosan itu. "Hn," responnya singkat sambil berjalan ke arah pintu mobil yang berlawanan dengannya.

Tindak-tanduk Sasuke membuat para pelayan yang berada di sekitarnya bingung. "Tuan Muda, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tangan kanan Sasuke membuka pintu mobil sebelah kemudi. Ia mengangkat Sakura—yang masih tidak sadarkan diri—keluar dari mobil dengan kedua lengan kekarnya. Dapat terlihat dengan jelas Haruno Sakura terkulai lemas di sana.

Pelayan yang baru saja membukakan pintu mobil Sasuke mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, memastikan apa yang ia lihat. "Nona Sakura?" ucapnya tak percaya. "Tuan Muda, apa yang telah terjadi pada Nona Sakura?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari salah satu pelayannya, Sasuke langsung menatap ke arahnya. "Tidak apa, dia hanya tertidur." Sasuke memberikan sebuah kode kepada pelayan tersebut dengan sedikit gerakan kepala. "Pergilah."

Perintah Sasuke membuat sang pelayan membungkukkan badannya sedalam mungkin dengan cepat. "Maafkan saya karena terlalu mencampuri urusan Anda. Saya permisi." Lalu ia pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke beserta Sakura di atas lengannya.

Kepala Sasuke menoleh ke arah seseorang yang tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk utama kediaman Uchiha tersebut. "Anko, kau sudah bisa ke sini sekarang."

Pelayan wanita itu pun berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang sudah memberikan kalimat petunjuk untuk mendekat. "Selamat datang kembali, Tuan Muda Sasuke! Bagaimana liburan Anda di sana? Apakah menyenangkan?" tanya pelayan wanita yang bernama lengkap Mitarashi Anko itu seraya tersenyum lebar. Anko adalah pelayan wanita satu-satunya di kediaman Uchiha ini dan berpakaian selayaknya elayan pria lainnya.

"Berhenti berbasa-basi," ucap Sasuke dengan ketus. Lalu ia memberi perintah kepada pelayan wanita itu, "Masukkan tubuh Naruto ke kantung jenazah yang sudah kuserahkan kepadamu beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum aku pergi dari rumah."

Tanpa berhadapan terlebih dahulu dengan Sasuke, Anko menuju ke pintu kemudi Sasuke untuk menekan tombol pembuka bagasi mobil. Setelah itu, ia mengarah ke bagian belakang mobil dan membuka pintu satu-satunya di sana. Terlihatlah tubuh Naruto yang sudah memucat di sana. Tak bernyawa.

"Tuan Muda Sasuke," panggil Anko sembari menengkokkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik Anko di tempatnya berdiri, "apakah ternyata Anda benar-benar melakukan rencana yang telah Anda rancang?"

Sasuke menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Menurutmu?" Setelah mengucapkan satu kata yang menurutnya adalah sebuah jawaban untuk Anko, Sasuke pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke rumah. "Lakukanlah apa yang harus kau lakukan sebelum memanggil yang lain untuk membawakan semua barang yang ada di mobil ke kamarku."

Anko menghela napas pelan. "Baiklah, Tuan Muda," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Dia menutup bagasi mobil yang sudah dibukanya dengan tidak rapat, kemudian ia mengangakat kedua tangannya ke udara dan saling menepukkan tangannya sebanyak dua kali.

"Buka pintunya! Tuan Muda Uchiha Sasuke telah kembali!" teriak Anko dengan suara keras.

Pintu rumah pun terbuka lebar diikuti dengan suara penyambutan kepulangan Sasuke dari para pelayan di dalam rumah sana. Punggung Sasuke pun menghilang dari pandangan ketika pintu rumah kediaman Uchiha itu tertutup rapat.

Anko kembali membuka bagasi Porsche Panamera yang berada di depannya. Salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil sarung tangan di dalam kantung celananya dan langsung ia kenakan di kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranku untuk melaksanakan tugas dari Tuan Muda."

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke membuka matanya dari alam bawah sadar yang sudah depalan jam menguasai dirinya. Ia berdiam diri sejenak dengan memandangi langit-langit kamarnya, mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang telah menyebar saat ia tertidur tadi. Setelah merasa dirinya telah lebih baik, kepalanya tertoleh ke kanan untuk mengecek keadaan seseorang yang selama ini perasaan untuk orang itu selalu ia pendam. Haruno Sakura.

Sepertinya Sakura tengah tertidur pulas, itu semua terlihat dari bagaimana cara Sakura bernapas serta posisi Sakura yang tidak berubah mulai dari Sasuke membaringkannya ke tempat tidur hingga sekarang.

Merasa tertarik dengan wajah tidur Sakura, Sasuke pun memiringkan badannya ke arah sahabat perempuannya. Onyx-nya yang kelam menelusuri wajah Sakura; dahi, pipi, hidung, semuanya. Tangan kirinya yang bebas bergerak untuk menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik Sakura. Setelah selesai, Sasuke kembali memandangi Sakura. Dan ia siap menerima berbagai macam reaksi dari Sakura ketika ia sadar nanti.

Tak lama kemudian, suara lenguhan yang berasal dari pita suara Sakura terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Dengan mata Sasuke sendiri, dirinya menyaksikan kelopak mata Sakura perlahan membuka dan mengedip beberapa kali hingga akhirnya pandangan iris emerald Sakura fokus dan terbiasa dengan sinar matahari yang menembus masuk melalui kaca dari luar sana.

"Di mana aku?" tanya Sakura lemah dengan nada terputus-putus.

Merasa ada seseorang yang tengah memerhatikannya dari sebelah kirinya, Sakura pun menolehkan kepalanya dengan ke arah sumber pandangan berasal. Saat mata hijaunya menangkap Uchiha Sasuke sedang memerhatikannya, seketika potongan gambaran adegan tragis yang terjadi di villa sebelumnya terus bermunculan dari awal sampai akhir matanya melihat. Suara ucapan, tangisan, amarah, hingga teriakan terdengar dengan sangat jelas di telinganya. Sakura langsung mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi.

Sasuke adalah pembunuhnya.

Dengan sigap, Sakura membangunkan dirinya dari posisi tidur dan hendak beranjak dari tempatnya. Tapi apa daya, tangan kekar Sasuke lebih cepat bergerak dari apa yang tubuh Sakura reaksikan.

"Sakura, jangan tinggalkan aku," pinta Sasuke. Ia menatap Sakura dengan arti mendalam.

Sakura mengibaskan pegelangan tangannya yang berhasil digenggam oleh Sasuke. "Lepaskan aku, Sasuke!"

Genggaman tangan Sasuke bertambah erat. "Kumohon, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, maka dari itu, tetaplah di sini."

Mendengar suara Sasuke yang memelas seperti itu, membuat hati Sakura melembut. Rasa tak tega menyelimuti dirinya. Akhirnya ia pun memilih untuk berdiam diri di posisi duduknya.

Sasuke merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi posisi duduk sambl tetap memegang erat tangan Sakura. Mencegah Sakura untuk melarikan diri dari sisinya. Iris onyx-nya menangkap Sakura sedang memejamkan matanya seraya menautkan kedua alisnya, sepertinya Sakura tengah berpikir keras mengenai apa yang akan ia utarakan.

"Kenapa?" Sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura. "Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, Sasuke? Apa salah mereka?"

Sudah Sasuke duga ia akan bertanya seperti itu. "Aku membunuh Ino dan Hinata karena mereka akan membahayakanmu, sedangkan aku membunuh Sai dan Naruto karena mereka mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku kepadamu."

Tidak ada untaian kata yang keluar dari mulut gadis pink di hadapannya, sepertinya ia sedang mencerna apa yang dikatakan Sasuke kepadanya. Baru saja Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan suatu hal, tiba-tiba Sasuke memotongnya, "Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya karena akan menjadi cerita yang panjang. Aku berjanji suatu hari nanti jika kau bertanya secara satu-persatu aku akan menceritakannya serinci mungkin."

Baiklah, kini Sakura merasa bahwa Sasuke memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca pikirannya. Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah pemikiran mengenai _ruangan terakhir_ pun melintas di benak Sakura. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan ruangan terakhir yang diceritakan oleh Kepala Pelayan Orochimaru itu? Apakah itu juga perbuatanmu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, ia sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa Sakura berhasil mengucapkan kata kunci untuk membuat Sasuke menjelaskan secara dalam kepadanya. Dan untuk menghindari kecurigaan mendalam dari Sakura yang sedang mengawasi ekspresi Sasuke melalui kedua mata jade-nya, sepertinya Sasuke harus rela berbicara panjang lebar.

Pandangan mata Sasuke beralih ke tempat lain untuk mempersiapkan diri, lalu kembali menatap dalam Sakura dalam waktu singkat. "Tidak. Kejadian dua puluh tiga tahun yang lalu memang benar adanya."

Sakura tercengang mendengar ucapan Sasuke dan tidak merespon sama sekali jawaban yang telah Sasuke berikan sama dengan artian Sakura menunggu kelanjutan penjelasan darinya.

"Dua puluh tiga tahun yang lalu mengenai sebuah keluarga yang meninggal dengan cara mengenaskan di ruangan terakhir itu memang terjadi sebelum kita dilahirkan. Rasa takut bersalah dan pikiran bagaimana suatu hari aibnya ketahuan di depan publik pun menghantui mereka. Para bawahan Orochimaru secara perlahan memiliki keanehan psikologis seiring berjalannya waktu dan diselesaikan dengan bunuh diri dan saling membunuh satu sama lain, hingga pada akhirnya hanya Orochimaru sajalah yang masih bertahan dengan kelogisan pikiran di otaknya. Orochimaru terus menyembunyikan apa yang sesungguhnya telah terjadi di villa itu kepada para karyawan baru yang diterimanya dari tahun ke tahun, sampai tiba di mana ia harus menceritakan kejadian tragis itu di depan seluruh karyawannya dan kita semua."

Sungguh ironis, itulah yang dirasakan Sakura sekarang. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa iba akan kejadian ruangan terakhir itu. Ia masih memilih berdiam diri untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Sasuke selanjutnya. Tetapi, sepercik keganjalan menggentayangi pikirannya sehingga membuat dirinya terdorong untuk mengutarakan pertanyaannya.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau bawahan Orochimaru yang sebelumnya itu mengalami gangguan psikologis?"

Pertanyaan Sakura menyebabkan seringaian Sasuke—yang sudah ditahannya agar tidak keluar—muncul ke permukaan. "Karena sebelum Orochimaru menceritakannya kepada kalian, aku sudah diceritakan olehnya sebelum aku membunuh Ino." Seringai Sasuke bertambah tajam. "Dan cerita tragedi ruangan terakhir itu adalah kesempatan bagiku untuk memainkan _cerita_ di dalam cerita."

Seringaian Sasuke yang tajam membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri dan hendak melarikan diri, tapi itu mustahil karena tangan Sasuke masih setia menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Akhirnya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku mengakali-akali cerita dua puluh tiga tahun yang lalu itu dengan menggabungkannya dengan rencana yang sudah kurancang sedemikian rupa sebelum kita pergi menuju villa itu. Hasilnya, seluruh senjata musuh yang sudah kuperalat olehku itu berbalik menyerang ke arahnya."

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Ia pun merasa kalau seluruh arwah yang meninggal mengenaskan itu datang kembali untuk meneror dirinya dan memastikan kepada semuanya sebelum ia mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri dengan cara yang memuakkan dan tidak etis." Seketika seringaian Sasuke menghilang dan berganti dengan raut wajah serius. "Dan aku merasa bahwa Orochimaru sudah merencanakan sebelum kematiannya ia harus mengungkapkan segala kesalahannya dan melimpahkannya kepada kita yang tersisa."

Kini Sakura berada di tengah kebimbangan antara apakah sebaiknya dirinya menjauhi Sasuke atau tetap berada di sisinya. Ia tidak tahu, ia bingung.

Cengkraman tangan Sasuke yang berpindah dari pergelangan tangan menuju tangannya menyadarkan Sakura dari semua kepenatan yang dipikirkannya. Sebelah tangan Sasuke yang satunya lagi menarik tangan Sakura yang terkulai lemas di sebelahnya, kemudian ia menyatukan kedua tangan Sakura yang berada di dalam genggamannya dan mengeratkannya dengan kedua tangannya. Seperti meminta sesuatu dari hati.

"Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku. Tetaplah di sisiku karena sekarang hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang kumiliki di dunia ini. Aku tahu, aku bersalah karena membunuh keempat temanku, tapi itu demi kau dan aku." Onyx Sasuke menyelam lebih dalam ke emerald Sakura. "Setelah orangtua dan kakak satu-satunya yang kumiliki di dunia ini telah tiada, apakah kau akan meninggalkan aku sendiri, Sakura?"

Rasa kasihan menyelubungi diri Sakura. Kalimat terakhir Sasuke mampu menembus benteng pertahanan yang telah dibuatnya. Perkataan itu mengingatkan dirinya akan kesepian seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang masih membutuhkan rasa kasih sayang ketika ditinggal mati oleh anggota keluarganya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dengan sigap, Sakura langsung memeluk tengkuk Sasuke dan itu membuat Sasuke terkesiap dibuatnya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Sasuke. Terima kasih karena sudah membunuh mereka demi aku," ucap Sakura seraya meneteskan air matanya di bahu Sasuke.

Mendengar kata terima kasih keluar dari mulut Sakura, Sasuke pun langsung membalas pelukan Sakura dengan cara melingkarkan pelukannya di tubuh kecil Sakura. "Terima kasih dan sama-sama."

Setelah mengucapkan balasan untuk kalimat Sakura, seringaian tajam Sasuke kembali melengkung dengan strategis di wajah tampannya.

Uchiha Sasuke, apakah kau puas karena sudah mendapatkan Sakura dipelukanmu dan memegang kelemahannya?

**.**

_**+++~Lost~+++**_

**.**

Konoha University kini diselimuti oleh kedukaan mendalam karena telah ditinggalkan oleh teman, sahabat, anak, sekaligus mahasiswa di universitas tersebut. Rasa duka yang paling dalam tengah dirasakan oleh orangtua dari Yamanaka Ino, Shimura Sai, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, dan Uzumaki Naruto.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura tengah duduk di barisan kursi keluarga mengingat mereka berdua adalah sahabat terdekat dari kelima korban. Sakura tak kuasa menahan tangisnya sehingga tangisnya pecah, sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dan menatap kelima foto yang terpampang di depan mereka.

Acara pemberian bunga pun dimulai dari barisan keluarga yang paling berduka. Setelah semua para orangtua sudah memberikan hadiah terakhir untuk para anaknya, sekaranglah giliran Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian.

Sakura menaruh bunga dengan tangan gemetar karena rasa sedihnya yang tidak terbendung lagi, rasa menyesal karena ini semua sudah terjadi menguasai dirinya. Andai saja ia berhasil mengarahkan para sahabatnya itu untuk tidak pergi ke tempat jauh seperti itu, mungkin Sasuke tidak akan sempat untuk melancarkan rencana gilanya itu.

Dan kini giliran Sasuke, ia menaruh bunga di setiap foto dengan raut wajah yang sama datarnya. Kecuali ketika ia tepat berdiri di depan foto Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya itu. _Terima kasih sudah terlahir menjadi sahabatku, Dobe_, ucapnya dalam hati.

Matanya mulai membening karena air mata yang membasahi matanya, tetapi ia dengan cepat mengedipkan matanya untuk mencegah air itu tidak bertambah banyak. Sasuke menaruh bunga di depan foto sahabatnya itu seraya berkata, "Maafkan aku, Naruto... Maaf."

Setelah menjalani dua jam sesi berdukacita ini, pada akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura pun pamit kepada para orangtua korban dan tibalah saat di mana mereka berhadapan dengan kedua orangtua Naruto beserta adiknya, Uzumaki Menma. Tidak ada yang berbeda dengan Naruto dari adiknya itu, yang membedakan mereka berdua hanyalah sifatnya yang agak liar dan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam saja.

Sasuke membungkuk badannya di depan kedua orangtua Naruto—lebih tepatnya di depan ayah Naruto mengingat sang ibu sedang mengalami _shock_ berat ditemani dengan Menma. "Maafkan aku, Paman. Aku—" Sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada tangan seseorang mengelus lembut kepalanya. Sasuke menegakkan badannya untuk melihat siapa pemilik tangan tersebut. Ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, melihat bahwa masih ada sisa korban keganasan para pelayan yaitu kalian saja kami merasa senang karena masih menyisakan saksi mata," kata Minato dengan tatapan lembut, tetapi sedih.

"Ya, kami berdua siap dipanggil menjadi saksi mata," ucap Sasuke mantap. Mata Sasuke melirik Sakura yang berada di sebelahnya dan dijawab sebuah anggukkan olehnya.

Minato mendengus menahan tawa. "Kalian ini... tidak berubah."

Komentar Minato direspon dengan senyuman ramah dari Sasuke dan Sakura. "Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu, Paman," pamit Sasuke seraya menarik tangan Sakura menjauhi sang ayah dari Naruto itu.

Minato hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya hingga kedua sahabat dari anak sulungnya itu semakin menjauh dari mereka. "Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi sahabat anakku, Sasuke, Sakura." Dan ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menuju ke tempat istri dan anak bungsunya—yang sudah menjadi anak satu-satunya—itu berada.

Ketika Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berada di dalam mobil. Tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk menyalakan mesin mobil dan langsung menginjak pedal gas menuju ke rumahnya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu setengah jam untuk sampai ke rumahnya karena jarak dari kampus ke kediaman Uchiha bisa dibilang tidak terlalu jauh.

Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dari mobil saat mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah. Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat langit yang berwarna kelabu dengan disertai awan hitam yang menggantung di cakrawala sana.

"Sepertinya akan hujan," gumam Sakura dengan suara kecil tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke.

Pemuda Uchiha tersebut memperhatikan sejenak Sakura yang dititipkan oleh orangtuanya kepada Sasuke karena ingin pindah keluar negeri. Sebenarnya Sasuke sendiri yang memohon kepada orangtua Sakura agar perempuan miliknya itu tidak pergi dari sisinya dan meninggalkannnya. Berhubung orangtua Sakura sudah percaya kepada Sasuke yang selalu menjaga Sakura—yang sejak dilahirkan memang bertubuh lemah, akhirnya Sasuke pun diberikan kepercayaan oleh kedua orangtua Sakura untuk menjaga putri semata wayangnya itu. Yah, kejadian ini sudah berlalu sehari sebelum upacara penghormatan terkahir yang baru saja mereka lewati.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Sakura yang masih menatap langit bebas yang tidak secerah hari sebelumnya. Tampaknya langit ikut kembali bersedih atas kepergian kelima sahabatnya yang lain. "Hah... Sepertinya hujan akan turun. Ayo, kita masuk."

Kedua korban yang selamat—setidaknya menurut hasil sidang polisi—itu berjalan beriringan masuk ke dalam rumah. Mereka menaiki anak tangga setelah menjawab sapaan para pelayan rumah yang menyambut kedatangan mereka kembali. Sebelum mereka berbelok menuju anak tangga yang lain. Sebuah lukisan yang didominasi oleh warna gelap tersebut menarik perhatian mereka berdua.

Sakura mengeluarkan nada keheranan. "Sejak kapan lukisan ini berada di sini? Dan..." Sakura mememperhatikan kembali setiap detail dari pewarnaan dan corak lukisan, "...kenapa terlihat menyeramkan."

Beberapa hipotesis muncul dari otak Sasuke yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya dari lukisan tersebut. Berpikir keras. Dan hanya ada satu kesimpulan yang didapatnya.

Mereka sudah kembali.

Iris emerald Sakura yang masih senantiasa memandang tanpa jemu lukisan aneh tiba-tiba terbelalak sedikit. "Ini seperti—"

"Sakura, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar saja dulu," saran Sasuke, memotong argumen Sakura yang belum selesai diungkapkan.

Sakura menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke yang sudah menatapnya terlebih dahulu. "Kenapa?"

"Ada pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan di ruang kerjaku."

"Oh, baiklah."

Sebelum Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, tangan kanan Sasuke memegang bagian belakang kepala Sakura menciumnya sebentar dan dibalas dengan Sakura singkat. Seusainya, senyuman Sakura mengembang di wajahnya yang manis. "Kalau begitu, aku ke kamar dulu. Ingat, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri," pesan Sakura lalu ia pun bergegas naik ke atas membelakangi Sasuke.

Setelah merasa yakin bahwa Sakura sudah masuk ke dalam kamar, Sasuke mulai memanggil sebuah nama dengan tegas, "Anko."

Tak lama kemudian pelayan wanita yang bernama Anko itu berjalan menaiki tangga mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang masih terdiam sembari menatap lukisan yang menggantung di sisi dinding anak tangga.

"Ya, Tuan Muda. Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Anko seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Pindahkan lukisan ini ke dalam ruang kerjaku," perintah Sasuke pendek sambil berlalu menuju ruang kerjanya berada.

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

Anko pun segera melepaskan lukisan tersebut dan membawanya mengikuti Sasuke tepat di belakangnya. Ruang kerja Sasuke berada tidak jauh dari kamarnya dengan Sakura. Lebih tepatnya, pintu ruangan kerjanya tepat berhadapan dengan pintu kamarnya. Sesampainya di dalam ruangan kerja, Sasuke segera mendudukan dirinya di kursi nyamannya yang berada di balik meja kerjanya yang lebar dan luas. Berbagai macam arsip tampak tersusun dengan rapi di sana. Sepertinya Sakura yang telah merapikannya.

Anko yang masih berdiri di daun pintu seraya membawa lukisan kanvas itu berkata, "Lukisan ini ingin Anda taruh di mana, Tuan Muda?"

Onyx Sasuke berkeliling mencari sudut pandangan yang tepat untuk lukisan tersebut. "Di sana." Sasuke menunjukkan sisi tembok sebelah kiri yang ia maksud. Anko pun langsung melakukan tugasnya untuk menggantung lukisan tersebut di sana lalu langsung berpamitan untuk keluar dari ruangan kerja Sasuke.

Baru saja Anko menutup pintu, tiba-tiba pintu ruang kerja itu terbuka kembali. Terlihat dua orang pria yang sudah tidak asing lagi di mata Sasuke. "Kalian boleh masuk," ucapnya seraya memeriksa dokumen yang sudah dirapikan oleh Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah tahu siapa yang membuka pintu kerjanya.

Kedua pria itu membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi hormat seraya berkata, "Selamat datang kembali ke kediaman Uchiha, Tuan Muda Sasuke. Maaf kami terlamabat," ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Hn." Sasuke menatap kedua pria yang sudah berdiri di depan matanya itu. "Aku tahu kalian sudah kembali, Hatake Kakashi, Yakushi Kabuto."

Pelayan yang bernama Kakashi itu tersenyum, walau ia memakai masker tapi bisa ketahuan dari matanya yang berubah bentuk. "Yah, tampaknya kami pulang dengan meninggalkan tanda dengan adanya lukisan itu, ya."

Sasuke saling menautkan jarinya di atas meja. "Jadi, sekarang kalian bisa melaporkan apa yang kalian lakukan dan pikirkan saat aku menyuruh kalian menjadi salah satu dari pelayan villa tersebut." Ia menunggu penjelasan.

Kakashi memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celana. "Sesaat kami tidak merasakan keanehan dengan para pelayan villa itu, tapi ketika Orochimaru menceritakan semua aibnya dan bunuh diri bergitu saja perasaan mencekam pun dirasakan oleh para bawahannya. Kami bisa mengatasinya disebabkan masih berada di tingkat aman. Dimulai dari keputusan Tuan Muda beserta kedua teman Tuan Muda yang lain untuk meninggalkan villa, pikiran buruk mereka mengenai bagaimana masalah kematian kelima sahabat Tuan Muda yang lain menjadi hantu dipikiran mereka. Karena kebanyakan pikiran mereka pun mulai tidak bisa berpikir logis dan memutuskan untuk melancarkan ide gila mereka: membunuh mereka yang tersisa."

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke menagih kelanjutan cerita.

"Untuk menutupi bahwa kami mengenal Tuan Muda, kami pun mau tidak mau mengikuti kegilaan mereka, yakni menjadi pura-pura gila. Dan jika kami berdua pikirkan lagi, sepertinya ini bisa membuat Tuan Muda beserta teman Anda terbebas dari alibi pra-tersangka pembunuhan di villa tersebut."

Sasuke mencerna cerita yang sudah dituturkan oleh Kakashi. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut. "Bagaimana kalian bisa terbebaskan dari kasus villa tersebut? Bukankah ketika aku pergi kalian masih menjadi salah satu dari pelayan yang gila itu?"

Merasa bagian Kakashi untuk menceritakan sudah selesai, Kabuto pun mulai melanjutkan perkataan Kakashi untuk berjalan lebih jauh lagi. "Ketika kami sudah memastikan Anda lolos dan berhasil keluar dari gerbang villa yang nyaris tertutup, kami pun segra bergegas pergi dari villa tersebut dengan diam-diam melalui pintu belakang villa—di mana mobil yang kami kendarai saat menuju ke villa berada—setelah mengganti seluruh baju pelayan yang kami kenakan dengan baju biasa. Untuk menghilangkan jejak, kami membakar habis baju tersebut.

"Kami langsung menuruni pegunungan untuk mencari kantor polisi terdekat dan melaporkan semua hal yang terjadi di villa tersebut ketika matahari kembali terbit. Beberapa jam setelah kami menjawab seluruh pertanyaan yang diberikan polisi dan memproses kejadiannya, akhirnya penangkapan para pelayan pun terjadi. Sepertinya Anda telah melihat beritanya di televisi beberapa hari yang lalu."

Kalimat terakhir Kabuto mengingatkan acara berita yang menampilkan bagaimana aparat kepolisian menangkap para pelayan yang sudah _terlanjur_ gila. Sasuke menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Apakah Anko berhasil melakukan tugasnya dengan baik?"

Kabuto melanjutkan cerita panjangnya. "Untungnya Anko berhasil datang tepat waktu sebelum polisi datang menyergap tempat kejadian peristiwa dengan membawa jasad Tuan Muda Naruto beserta barang bawaannya."

Tak salah memilih pelayan wanita itu sebagai salah satu pion dari rencananya. Sasuke tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kecepatan mobil yang dibawa oleh pelayan wanita itu.

"Dan hasilnya seperti yang Anda ketahui, kita semua terbebas dari semua alibi," lanjut Kakashi di akhir cerita mereka.

Senyuman bangga menghiasi wajah tampannya. Kini otaknya memperkirakan apa yang akan ia katakan jika suatu saat dirinya dipanggil menjadi saksi nanti dan bagaimana cara mengelaknya. Setelah berhasil menyusunnya dengan rapi, Sasuke pun mulai memberi perintah kepada kedua pelayan yang masih berdiri di depannya, "Kalian sudah boleh keluar dan melakukan aktivitas biasa kalian. Terima kasih atas _cerita_ menariknya."

"Ya, Tuan Muda. Kami permisi."

Langkah kaki mereka pun dengan perlahan menjauhi ruangan kerja Sasuke. Meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di dalamnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sebuah buku yang ia temukan di kamar Sakura-Ino—lebih tepatnya di dalam tas Ino—ketika di villa beberapa hari yang lalu. Tangan kanannya membuka laci meja kerjanya dan mengambil buku yang terpampang jelas di sana.

_Kumpulan Tes Psikologis Tentang Cinta_, setidaknya itulah yang tertulis di cover buku berukuran sedang itu. Harus diakui, buku inilah yang menyadarkan Sasuke kalau rasa yang dirasakannya kepada Sakura disebut cinta.

Sasuke menutup kembali laci meja kerjanya dan segera bengkit berdiri dari kursinya sambil memegang buku itu untuk ditunjukkan kepada Sakura. Sebelum ia berjalan mendekat pintu, sekali lagi, Sasuke melihat lukisan yang kekasihnya bilang menyeramkan itu. Yah, ini adalah lukisan peninggalan Sai yang ditemukan secara tidak sengaja olehnya di dalam lemari. Kelihatannya lukisan ini sangat disembunyikan oleh sang pencipta, terlihat jelas dari bagaimana Sai memasukkan hasil karyanya ke dalam sarung pembungkus kanvas berwarna cokelat pudar yang tebal.

Di lukisan tersebut terpampang kelima korban yang matinya persis seperti apa yang dialami oleh kelima sahabatnya dan tepat di tengah-tengahnya terdapat seorang gadis jatuh tersungkur sambil menangis dengan didampingi seorang pria yang memeluknya erat dengan satu tangan dari belakang seraya berlutut dengan satu kaki, sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi seperti sedang menyembunyikan benda tajam yang berlumuran darah di balik punggungnya.

Tidak ada yang seram dari lukisan itu. Sasuke menilai, mungkin karena pewarnaannya yang terlalu banyak warna gelap dan merah saja yang menambah aura keseraman di lukisan sana. Selebihnya biasa saja.

Jika Sasuke pikir lagi, sepertinya lukisan Sai dan kisah mereka ini bisa dijadikan sebuah _dongeng pengantar tidur_ yang menarik. Berceritakan mengenai tujuh tokoh utama yang tinggal di dunia yang bernama _Mimpi_ dimana semua teman-temannya _hilang_ satu persatu _di dalam_ dunia yang menyeramkan itu. Menarik, bukan?

Lalu,_ judul apakah yang cocok untuk cerita tersebut?_

Sasuke berpaling dari lukisan itu dan langsung ke luar dari ruang kerjanya. Ketika tangannya memegang pedal pintu kamarnya di mana Sakura berada, sebuah seringaian tajam melengkung dengan strategis di bibirnya.

"Yah... _Lost In Nightmare_... Tidak buruk juga."

Setelah Sasuke menggumamkan isi hatinya, suara pintu kamar terbuka dan tertutup pun terdengar hingga ke ujung lorong rumah ini.

_~The Epilogue of Lost In Nightmare~_

**OWARI**

**THE END**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CBR<strong>**:**

**Inilah The Real The End-nya. Dan lagi-lagi masih tersisa **_**sedikit**_** mystery dari cerita ini. Padahal aku berharap di epilog ini muncul suasana Bright walau hanya sedikit, tapi nyatanya tetap berakhir dengan suasana **_**Dark**_**.  
><strong>_**Argh, Uchiha Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam imajinasiku?  
><strong>_**Jika ada kesalahan adegan dan pendeskripsian yang kurang memuaskan dan tidak dimengerti mohon dimaafkan karena aku hanya menulis adegan yang mereka lakukan di otakku. Jadi, jangan salahkan Author, salahkanlah Uchiha Sasuke. Kecuali perihal miss typo. Mengerti?**

**Tanpa basa-basi, saatnya pembalasan review dariku yang terakhir di fict Lost In Nightmare ini.**

_**So, check this out!**_

**E**unike Yuen: Hah... Padahal aku berharap jawabanmu salah. Tapi tak apalah. Dan sepertinya aku harus membakar Trans TV, ya... Untuk _side story_ yang terpisah dari ini mungkin akan ada, tapi tidak jamin akan terbit cepat. | Terima kasih atas pujian dan review-nya!

**C**heryxSasuke: Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! Salam kenal juga. Untuk kekuranglogisan alasan Sasuke membunuh teman-temannya salahkanlah Sasuke. Sepertinya ia sengaja agar aku membuat _side story_ mengenai bagaimana cara ia membunuh teman-temannya. Akan dibuat, tapi tidak jamin publish cepat. | Terima kasih sudah me-review!

**C**hokyuparkji: Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Epilog cerita ini sudah hadir. Sudah baca? | Terima kasih sudah me-review!

**A**fisa UchirunoSS: Ikhlaskan saja Sasuke berbuat kejam seperti itu, bukankah itu memang kemauannya sendiri? | Epilog sudah hadir dan maaf kalau ada yang tidak bisa diceritakan dengan detail. | Terima kasih sudah menunggu dan me-review!

**H**anazono yuri: Nasib SasuSaku sekarang, yah... seperti di epilog ini. Sudah baca? | Terima kasih sudah menunggu dan me-review!

**M**erisChintya97: Mengenai si penjaga villa itu apa dan siapa semoga saja sudah terjawab di epilog ini. Nantikan fict-ku selanjutnya, ya! | Terima kasih atas support dan review-nya!

**M**izuki Hinagiku: Iya, Naruto mengetuk pintu bagasi mobil dalam keadaan sekarat dan bukan orang lain. Selebihnya semoga saja pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab di epilog ini. Apakah Sasuke dan pelayan villa bisa dibilang bekerja sama di epilog ini? | Terima kasih sudah me-review!

**R**acchan Cherry-desu: Salam kenal. Terima kasih atas pujiannya, tapi fict ini masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, kok. Semoga keganjalan yang kau rasakan berkurang ketika membaca epilog ini. | Terima kasih sudah menunggu dan me-review!

**N**othing-Name: Untuk bagaimana cara Sasuke membunuh temannya, mungkin akan dijadikan _side story_ yang terpisah dari fict multichap ini perihal untuk menceritakan mystery yang bergentayangan saja sudah menghabisi lebih dari jatah halaman per chapter-nya. Ditunggu saja ya side story-nya! | Terima kasih sudah me-review!

**A**nka-Chan: Semoga segala pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab di epilog ini. | Terima kasih sudah me-review!

**T**ohko Ohmiya: Kalau takut dengan Sasuke pukul saja kepalanya, aku membiarkannya dengan suka rela, kok. | Terima kasih sudah menunggu dan me-review!

**M**ichelle : Semoga saja kekurangpuasanmu itu terbayar dengan penjalasan di epilog ini. Apakah epilog-nya diluar daya imajinasimu? | Terima kasih sudah menunggu dan me-review!

**S**herlock Holmes: Halo juga! Epilog yang kau tunggu sudah update. Sudah baca? | Terima kasih sudah menunggu dan me-review!

**T**surugi De Lelouch: Epilog sudah di-update. Semoga rasa penasaranmu terbayar. | Terima kasih sudah menunggu dan me-review!

**Y**uuki Edna: Fic horror tetap akan kubuat, tapi tidak bisa menjamin apakah seram atau tidak, tergantung para pembaca. Nantikan, ya. | Terima kasih sudah menunggu dan me-review!

**S**haun: Sebenarnya chap 13 itu bukan sebagaui kunci utama juga sih... kalau untuk mengelabui mungkin termasuk. Dan dugaanmu pelayan telah menaruh curiga kepada Sasuke sepertinya salah, ya. | Terima kasih sudah me-review!

**N**ina Sakura: Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare! Salam kenal dan semoga rasa penasaranmu sudah terbayar di epilog ini. | Terima kasih sudah me-review!

**S**heen: Selamat datang di dunia Nightmare dan salam kenal juga! Oh, maaf, sepertinya aku lupa menuliskan date and time di chapter 22 tersebut. Tapi kau bisa melihat tanggal update-nya di rentetan keterangan berwarna abu-abu mengenai genre, pairing, id, publish, update, dll di bawah summary fict-ku, kok. Lihat tanggal update-nya, jangan lihat tanggal publish kerena tanggal publish itu tanggal pertama kali fict ini dimasukkan ke dalam FFn. Lalu tinggal lihat kalender dan hitung mundur. | Terima kasih sudah me-review!

**H**inaruto hyuga: Selamat datang di dunia nightmare! Salam kenal. Epilog-nya sudah update, kok. | Terima kasih sudah menunggu dan me-review!

**K**akak cantik: Ending-nya menggantung? Apakah setelah ada epilog ini ending-nya termasuk menggantung? Apa jadi tambah suram? Lalu, apakah menurutmu di epilog ini SasuSaku bahagia? | Terima kasih sudah menge-like dan me-review!

**Balasan review terakhirku di fict Lost In Nightmare ini selesai!**

**Dari genre Horror/Mystery aku akan beralih menuju genre Action/Thriller di fict ke duaku. Jika berniat dan mempunyai minat, kalian bisa membacanya. Judul fict ke duaku berjudul "CrackHackerz". Bagi yang sudah berteman denganku di FB mungkin sudah melihat gambar editanku mengenai fict ini di Timeline-ku.**

**Untuk yang meminta keterangan bagaimana cara Sasuke membunuh teman-temannya akan di-publish terpisah dari multichap ini. Anggap saja sebagai **_**side story**_**-nya. Sabar menunggu saja, ya.  
>Selain itu, aku juga akan menyempatkan diri untuk tetap membuat cerita <strong>_**oneshoot**_** ber-genre mystery/horror, kok.**

**Afterwards from Huicergo Montediesberg and Lost In Nightmare**

**Terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah bersedia memberikan suaranya di kotak review sehingga fict ini terus berkembang hingga menjadi fict yang besar. Berikut adalah nama Reviewers dari awal di publish-nya fict ini hingga sekarang.**

**A**karima Tsukichi, **H**yucchi, **T**hyara-uchiha, **V**3Yagami, **D**ijah-hime, **U**chiha Akira, **G**ha mika chiiyamada, **M** very stupid, **N**aomi Takara, **R**izuka Sasusaku Hanayuuki, **K**arinHyuuga, **R**aRa Byun, **R**yuchii Chocolate, **A**sakura, **S**aitou ayumu uchiha, **S**indi 'Kucing Pink, **S**mile, **R**ia alisia, **I**-chan The Anime Lover, **K**im Keiko, **R**iaChan, **K**udo Widya-chan Edogawa, **B**ernadita reva, **W**idya, **Z**en Nekosuki, **C**haos Seth, **M**yelf, **M**ichelle , **A**iko Kirisawa, **N**othing-Name, **U**cucubi, **R**ena Haruno, **A**my Suede, **P**ermen Caca, **U**chiha Sakura97, **S**iapapun, **M**erisChintya97, **E**unike Yuen, **B**erlian Cahyadi, **A**nka-Chan, **A**ya-Chan Dattebane, **G**uest, **A**oiOono, **C**hakis, **M**isaki Yuuko, **M** , **S**h6, **M**itchiru1312jo, **S**akakibara mei, **Y**aya PinkyBlossom, **S**hin Ji Hyun, **S**herlock holmes, **U**chiha rhizu-chan, **C**harice d'dark cherry, **K**agami Rinatta, **M**ewchan, **S**ora Kamamichi, **A**kira uchiha, **S**haun, **V**anadiumSasuSaku, **R**ie Renata, **M**izuki Hinagiku, **R**aito Hibiki, **H**anashi Rinatta, **H**aruno Ayako-chan, **e**L-yuMiichann, **K**okoro Kazuto, **A**kira Evelyne, **Z**ecka S. B. Fujioka, **A**kira Uchiha, **A**fisa UchirunoSS, **H**aruno Zakuraaa, **A**licia, **K**ujio Shiragami-kun, **A**kira Nakane, **H**atsune Cherry, **U**chiha Dian-chan, **T**surugi De Lelouch, **H**aZa ShiRaifu, **S**mile Up Sunny, **H**anazono yuri, **N**owan456 yoval, **N**aumi Megumi, **J**ihyun-ssi, **D**efita yuzhari, **T**ohko ohmiya, **A**kasunaAnggi, **O**cha chan, **R**ed habanerokushi, **A**ngleUchiha527, **L**ing-Ling, **C**hokyuparkji, **K**iki Takajo, **N**E, **R**isky spazzers, **Y**uuki Edna, **R**isssskkiiii, **L**ala chan, **U**chiha Kina, **C**heryxSasuke, **R**acchan Cherry-desu, **N**ina Sakura, **S**heen, **H**inaruto hyuga, **K**akak cantik.

**Dan terima kasih bagi yang telah mem-favorites Lost In Nightmare ini. Berikut namanya.**

**C**herrysakusaku, **S**indi 'Kucing Pink, **S**aitou ayumu uchiha, **K**udo Widya-chan Edogawa, **S**weet Ave Maria, **S**ung Rae Ki, **B**ernadita reva, **U**chiha Sakura97, **M**yelf, **M**erisChintya97, **A**ya-Chan Dattebane, **A**iuMinH, **E**unike Yuen, **C**hakis, **M**isaki Yuuko, **P**ark Min Hwa, **M** , **M**itchiru1312jo, **T**iiahraNohvitta, **A**kira KyuMin Shipper, **L**ove Cherry Tomato, **R**aghdahazzah, **N**othing-Name, **N**aumi Megumi, **S**ami haruchi 2, **F**umiko Yuina, **T**atiana12, **P**urplerose24, **R**ie Renata, **M**izuki Hinagiku, **R**aito Hibiki, **H**aruno Ayako-chan, **A**kira Evelyne, **U**chiha Dian-chan, **Z**ecka S. B. Fujioka, **H**aruno Zakuraaa, **F**earme chitose, **A**kira Nakane, **H**atsune Cherry, **N**yimi-chan, **H**anazono yuri, **I**zaaz, **I**-chan The Anime Lover, **A**kasunaAnggi, **A**ngleUchiha527, **R**ed habanerokushi, **R**oxxyrock, **N**aomi Aikyouko, **R**iuda, **Y**uuki Edna, **M**errya Narcissa Bellatrix, **M**ichelle , **H**inaruto hyuga, **K**akak cantik

**Juga terima kasih bagi yang telah meng-alerts fict Lost In Nightmare. Berikut namanya.**

**A**karima Tsukichi, **C**herrysakusasu, **S**aitou ayumu uchiha, **S**ung Rae Ki, **B**ernadita reva, **K**ang Min Hyun, **N**othing-Name, **P**ermen Caca, **M**yelf, **A**ika Yuuki uchiha, **M**ichelle , **M** , **A**oiOono, **M**isaki Yuuko, **P**ark Min Hwa, **C**hakis, **T**iiahraNohvitta, **A**kira KyuMin Shipper, **H**yuu Hikari, **P**urplerose24, **R**ie Renata, **B**lueHae1409, **R**aito Hibiki, **U**chiha Dian-chan, **Z**ecka S. B. Fujioka, **H**aruno Zakuraaa, **F**earme chitose, **A**kira Nakane, **M**izuki Hinagiku, **H**atsune Cherry, **T**surugi De Lelouch, **A**kasunaAnggi, **H**anazono Yuri, **R**oxxyrock, **K**iki Takajo, **R**iuda, **Y**uuki Edna, **K**akak cantik

**A/N: Semua nama yang berawalan huruf kecil diubah menjadi huruf besar sebagai tanda penghormatanku kepada kalian. Kecuali tidak bisa diubah karena namanya mengandung hurus besar kecil secara beruntun sehingga tidak dimungkinkan untuk diubah. Maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan nama maupun yang terlupa.**

**Terima kasih juga kepada silent reader yang sudah senantiasa membaca dan mengikuti perkembangan alur fict ini dari awal hingga akhir. Semoga dapat menerima apa adanya cerita ini.**

**Yang terakhir, tanpa kalian semua fict ini bukan apa-apa dan tidak akan menjadi apa-apa. Kalianlah yang menjadikan fict ini berarti.**

**After we **"Lost In Nightmare"**, let us be **"CrackHackerz"**!**

**Terima kasih telah membaca The Epilogue of Nightmare…  
>See you soon at my another fiction, if you want!<br>Sorry for all miss typo(s)!  
>I will correct it later!<strong>

**Signature,**

**Huicergo Montediesberg**


End file.
